Magi: The Tales of Aladdin
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Magi series with my own little twists. SPOILERS INSIDE! Read and and review, and no flames or hate, please. OCs added later on.
1. Night 1- His Name is Aladdin

Magi: The Tales of Aladdin

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

* * *

Summary- A rendition of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, with a few twists.

* * *

BEFORE YOU READ, I should have you know, there are spoilers ahead, so if you don't like spoilers, I advise that you TURN BACK NOW!

Thank you.

* * *

"…Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you…know who I am?"

A woman with long, magenta hair and eyes looked down at a young, blue-haired boy, who blinked up at her with these big, bright, blue orbs. She smiled at him as she pinned up the last of her washing on the clothes line and knelt down before her son.

"Well, I guess even I don't have the answers for everything,," she answered, "but I do know this much…you truly are one of a kind."

The boy giggled before he hugged his mother, who returned his embrace.

"I love you, Mother."

"And I love you…my little Aladdin."

* * *

**Night 1- His Name is Aladdin**

* * *

The oasis of Utan: a bustling town full of busy people. The air was alive with chatter and merchants yelling out to potential customers in attempt to give away their merchandise in exchange for riches.

"Fine jewelry! Opals, emeralds, diamonds! Give these to your special someone!"

"Fresh fish here! There's a special on red snapper! Get it while you can!"

"Camping supplies! Can't go out in the desert without camping supplies! Tents, canteens, feed for your camels! Step right up!"

At one particular stand, a young woman with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, a green dressed, and a white cloth over her shoulders like a cape is seen, selling bushels of fruit.

"Fresh fruit!" she called. "Get your fresh fruit, right here! Apples, watermelons, peaches, coconuts! You can't grow these around here, folks! Don't be shy!"

Nearby, a dark-skinned girl with short, dark brown hair and eyes and wearing a light-colored dress watched the blond-headed merchant with a warm smile.

"You're really going whole-hog on this, huh, Leila?" the girl asked.

"Of course!" the other girl, Leila, answered with a grin. "Just wait and see! I'll sell every last one of these fruits by the end of the day, Sahsa!"

Sahsa giggled and nodded her head.

"I'm so glad you joined up with us, Leila," she said, causing Leila to blush.

"Ah, shucks," she said. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Well, it's the truth," Sahsa said. "Why would I lie?"

"…Thanks, Sahsa," Leila said with a warm smile before she went over to a nearby wagon. "Let's sell as much as we can, today! After all, we worked hard to bring in all these precious goods, right?"

As the blonde-haired young woman entered the wagon…she looked up and saw a young boy, at least 10 years of age, with long, blue hair in a single braid. He wore a light blue vest and bandages wrapped around his chest for some reason, a pair of white baggy pants with a sandy-colored sash around his waist, a white turban on his head with some sort of ruby attached to it, a golden flute tied around his neck, and no shoes to hide his dirty feet. He turned to face Leila…with a big, round watermelon cradled in his arms. Upon seeing it, the merchant girl overcame her shock and replaced it with anger.

"What the hell?!" she questioned before she pulled out a knife. "What do you think you're doing?! Put that melon down, you thief!"

The boy gasped before he managed to squeeze his way passed Leila and ran out into the streets of town.

"Hey! Hey!" Leila shouted as she began to pursue him. "You get back here with that! COME BACK!"

"Leila?!" Sahsa asked in shock.

Leila continued to chase after the boy, who panted as he carried the heavy fruit in his arms. He yelped when it almost fell, but he managed to hold on to it as he slipped into the crowd. Some women in the crowd were heard gasping as they felt the boy duck under their legs.

"Sorry!" he called as he made it on the other side, but Leila still pursued him, intent on getting the stolen watermelon back.

"You can't run away forever!" Leila shouted as she kept chasing him. "Give up!"

The boy didn't pay any heed to her words. He just kept running as fast as he possibly could, until he suddenly tripped on a stone and began to fall over. Not wanting to smash the watermelon to mushy bits, he maneuvered himself so that he would land on his back. He wasn't fast enough, though, and ended up landing on his arm, instead. He cried out painfully when he felt the gritty sand scraping the skin as he slid along the ground for a moment, and then seethed as he lied there, holding the watermelon in his arms. As he attempted to get up, he felt a shadow loom over him, and when he turned, he saw Leila, glowering down at him, angrily.

"If you don't mind," she said before she grabbed the fruit from him, "I'd like this back, now!"

"No!" the boy cried as he tried to wrestle the watermelon back. "I need it!"

"If you want it, you have to pay for it!"

"But I don't have any money!"

"Then give it to me! If you don't have money to pay for it, you can't have it!"

"But you don't understand! Please!"

"LEILA!"

Leila turned to face Sahsa, who is panted heavily.

"Leila," she said once she caught her breath. "I think we should hear him out, first."

"But…he-" Leila started.

"Leila…please," Sahsa interrupted, pleadingly.

"…Oh…all right," the blond merchant girl said, defeated. She stood up as she put her knife away while Sahsa approached the boy with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry about Leila," she said. "She tends to go a little overboard, sometimes."

"What?!" Leila questioned in shock. "I do not!"

Sahsa glared at Leila, who quickly got silent.

"…I'm sorry," said the boy. "I know I shouldn't steal things…but I was so desperate. I was just trying to bring back some food for my Mother!"

Hearing that caused Leila to look at the ten-year-old in shock.

"…Your…mother?" asked Leila. "What about her?"

"She's sick," the boy replied, sadly. "She's been sick for days. She has a very high fever…she won't stop coughing, and there are actually times when there's blood. She's not eating very much, either."

He then sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"If I had money…I would buy medicine for her," he said, his voice breaking. "I…I don't know what I'd do without her…because she's my Mother and I love her!"

He then began to break down in tears, causing Sahsa to reach out and pull him into an embrace.

"Shh~!" she whispered, soothingly. "It's okay. Don't cry."

Leila just glared at the crying boy…but then she sighed before she handed the watermelon back to him.

"Huh?" the boy muttered, confused and surprised.

"Take it," said Leila. "Hurry up and take it before I change my mind!"

The boy gasped before he smiled and took the watermelon into his arms.

"Thank you, Miss Leila!" he said before he turned to leave.

"Wait a second!" Leila called, causing him to stop and look at her. "What about you? What's your name?"

The boy simply grinned and said, "I'm Aladdin!"

With that, he ran off, taking his prize with him.

"That was very kind of you, Leila," Sahsa smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Leila said before she turned and walked away.

"It's just one watermelon," said Sahsa as she followed her friend. "We do have more, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Leila said. "Maybe I did get a bit carried away."

XXX

Meanwhile, inside an old shack, a woman with long, magenta hair is lying in an old, disheveled bed with a damp cloth over her forehead. Her face was flushed red with fever, and her breathing came out short and raspy. She then coughed a bit before she continued her labored breathing. Then, the door opened, causing her to awaken before she looked and saw Aladdin entering while carrying the watermelon in his arms.

"Hi, Mother!" Aladdin said. "I'm home, and I brought you something to eat!"

"Aladdin," Sheba said, weakly as she sat up.

"Here!" Aladdin said as he held up the watermelon. "Eat this! It might help you feel better!"

Sheba opened her mouth to speak, but then she spotted the scrape on Aladdin's arm.

"Aladdin! Your arm!" she cried. "What happened?!"

"Oh, this?" Aladdin asked as he looked at his wound. "I-it's nothing! I fell down and scraped my arm, that's all. Anyway, eat up! If you eat, you'll be able to get your strength back!"

Sheba looked at Aladdin, but then she smiled at him.

"You're right," she said. "Do me a favor? Get me a knife, so I can cut this open, please."

"Yes, Mother," Aladdin answered before he went to fetch a knife in the kitchen…which is really just a room with a broken down stove and a pot of old rice. As he retrieved the knife, Aladdin returned…only to find his mother, collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"Mother!" he cried as he ran to help her back into bed. After checking her pulse, he knew that she only fell unconscious and would probably wake up again in a few minutes…but to him, it felt like hours. As he waited for Sheba to awake, Aladdin took the watermelon and chopped it for her, and even took the little seeds out so she wouldn't choke. After a while, she finally woke back up to see Aladdin, sitting beside her with a bowl of watermelon cubes in his hands.

"Aladdin…?" Sheba whispered.

"You collapsed again, Mother," Aladdin said. "Are you okay?"

"…For now, I suppose," Sheba said.

Aladdin smiled before he took a spoonful of watermelon and held it up to Sheba's mouth.

"Here," he said. "I even took out the seeds for you. Now eat."

Sheba opened her mouth, allowing her son to feed her.

"…Aladdin," she whispered. "Forgive your poor old mother for being a burden."

"Don't say that," Aladdin said. "You're no burden, Mother, and you're not old, either! You're a very beautiful lady! Right, Ugo?"

His flute seemed to vibrate in response, and the eight-point star on it glowed.

Sheba smiled and chuckled, in spite of her state. Then, she raised her hand and gently cupped Aladdin's cheek, causing him to smile.

"You…just seeing you smile is like medicine to me," she said. "I'm so lucky to have a son like you."

"And I'm lucky to have a mother like you," Aladdin replied before he gave Sheba another spoonful of watermelon. "Here. Eat some more."

Sheba nodded before she continued eating the spoonfuls of fruit her son fed her. Before long, she had finished the whole thing.

"There! All gone!" Aladdin said. "You must be feeling better if you ate it all!"

"I suppose so," Sheba nodded.

Feeling hopeful, Aladdin took the bowl back to the kitchen, and then headed to bathroom to clean out his scrape, which thankfully had not gotten infected, before he headed off to bed.

"Goodnight, Mother," Aladdin said as he lied down on a pile of cushions and curled up underneath an old, tattered blanket.

"Goodnight, Aladdin," Sheba whispered…before she began to gag. She then got out of bed and bolted outside, where she is soon heard retching. The ground beneath her feet became painted pink with the watermelon which she had previously ingested…as well as red from her own blood, which dripped down her lower lip.

'_Aladdin…I'm sorry,'_ she thought before she looked up at the full, silvery moon. _'I…I'm afraid…I may not last much longer.'_

Then…she collapsed, once again.

XXX

The following morning, Aladdin found Sheba on the ground, outside. Thankfully, she was alive, but it seemed her fever had gotten even worse. Once he got her back in bed, he realized that food would not help his mother. He had to find a way to get some medicine for her, and maybe then, she might have more of a chance…but what could he do? If he stole again, that would make him a common thief, and he knew that was not what he or his mother wanted.

So, he realized there was only thing he could do.

At the bazaar in town, Leila and Sahsa are seen, still selling their produce…when Aladdin suddenly approached them.

"Oh!" Sahsa said. "Hello, Aladdin! It's good to see you!"

Leila just glared at Aladdin, still remembering what he did yesterday.

"Can we help you with something?" she asked.

A pause…but then, Aladdin bowed his head, much to the girls' confusion.

"Thank you for yesterday," he said. "Also…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Leila muttered.

"I'm sorry that I stole that watermelon yesterday," Aladdin said. "I want to make up for what I did…so, I was thinking…could I work for you?"

"Aladdin…you don't-" Sahsa began, but then Leila held out her hand to her, telling her to stop.

"What's the catch, kid?" Leila asked.

"…Well…I was hoping to earn some money from you," Aladdin said.

"Money? What for?" Sahsa asked.

"Medicine," Aladdin replied. "I need money to buy medicine…for my Mother. I tried feeding her the watermelon you gave me, but…she threw it back up. When I found her this morning, she had collapsed on the ground outside, lying in her own vomit, and her fever had gotten worse!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Leila, giving Aladdin a suspicious glare.

"I'm not lying!" Aladdin cried. "Please, you have to believe me! I…I'll even take you to see my Mother as proof!"

"Fine," Leila answered.

"I'll go, too," Sahsa added.

Aladdin smiled before he turned and walked away while the girls followed.

"Leila! Sahsa!" called a man from the caravan. "Where are you two going?"

"We'll be back, Father!" Sahsa called. "We're just going to check something out, real quick!"

And so, Aladdin brought Leila and Sahsa to his house, where Sheba is still sleeping.

"Mother?" Aladdin whispered, causing her to awaken. "Mother…I know you're supposed to be resting, but…I brought some people to see you."

He then turned to Leila and Sahsa, who stood there, shocked at Sheba's condition.

"This is Leila and Sahsa," Aladdin answered. "They're the people that gave me that watermelon yesterday!"

"H-hello," Sahsa greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Leila added, still a bit shocked.

Sheba only smiled before she sat up.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said. "My name is Sheba…it's good to see my son has made some new friends."

"That's right! They're my friends!" Aladdin said. "Right?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Sahsa answered. "We're your son's new friends!"

"Yeah," Leila said.

"Mother, listen," Aladdin said. "I'm not going to be around for a while. I'm going to be working for Leila and Sahsa until I have enough money to buy some medicine for you."

"Aladdin…you don't have to-" Sheba began, but Aladdin held her hand, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"I want to," he said. "I'd do anything for you, Mother…I love you!"

Sheba smiled at her son, who smiled back at her.

"…I love you, too, Aladdin," Sheba answered.

Leila just stared at Aladdin and Sheba…but then she sighed before she turned and walked out.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go, kid. If you're gonna work for us, you might as well start now."

"Right!" Aladdin answered before he looked at Sheba. "Well, Mother, I guess I better get going, but I'll be back later!"

"Have a good day," Sheba said. "Good luck."

Aladdin smiled and nodded before he walked out with Leila and Sahsa.

"Your mother seems like a very nice woman," Sahsa said.

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "She's probably the nicest woman in the whole wide world!"

"I take it that by the way you live, you two don't have much money, do you?" Leila asked.

"No," Aladdin said. "We never really had much money…but we were happy! Me, her, and Ugo!"

"Ugo?" Sahsa repeated.

"My best friend!" Aladdin said before he held up his flute. "See?"

"Ugo, your best friend…is your flute?" Leila asked, bewildered and perhaps a bit disturbed.

'_I think this kid's gone nuts,'_ she thought.

"No, silly!" Aladdin replied with a giggle. "Ugo lives inside my flute!"

'_Yep, he's gone nuts,'_ Leila thought before she gave a mischievous smirk. _'But you know what? I think I'll humor him.'_

"So, do you mind showing us this Ugo person?" asked Leila.

"Sure!" Aladdin before he held the reed of the flute up to his mouth. "Come on out, Ugo!"

**Fweep!** He blew a single high note on the flute…and all of a sudden, two huge, blue, muscular arms came snaking out, causing the two girls to gasp.

"Ta-dah!" Aladdin exclaimed. "This is Ugo! Ugo, meet Leila and Sahsa! They're our new friends!"

"What…in the world…?!" Sahsa questioned in fright.

"Holy…!" Leila whispered in shock.

Just then, the two arms seemed to flush into a pink tint before they shrank back into the flute!

"Oh! Ugo!" Aladdin cried. "S-sorry about that! Ugo tends to be shy around women, but he's really very nice!"

**SHEEN!** Leila pulled out her knife and pointed it at Aladdin, much to his surprise.

"AAH!" Aladdin yelped. "W-what'd I do?!"

"What the hell kind of freak are you?!" Leila questioned as she stood protectively in front of Sahsa.

"Freak?" Aladdin repeated. "But I-"

"Look here, you…you…whatever-you are!" Leila snapped. "If you're gonna be working for us, you keep that…thing far away from Sahsa and the rest of the caravan, or else you'll answer to me! Understand?!"

"O-okay," Aladdin said before they all headed to the bazaar.

XXX

"Hey, part-timer!" Leila called. "I need you to get those oranges from the wagon!"

"Got them!" Aladdin called back as he carried a back of oranges on his head. The bag was very heavy and made it hard for the ten-year-old to keep his balance. He was so focused on watching the fruits to make sure they didn't spill out of the bag, that he forgot to look where he was going, and soon, he tripped and fell down, causing the oranges to spill out of the bag.

"Oh, now look what you did!" Leila cried. "Damn brat!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry isn't gonna clean up this mess!" Leila barked.

"Leila, lay off him!" Sahsa shouted before she went over to help Aladdin. "He's doing the best he can! Calm down!"

Leila just sneered before she went back to selling the other merchandise while Sahsa helped Aladdin with the oranges.

"I'm really sorry," the blue-haired boy apologized.

"It's nothing to worry about," Sahsa reassured. "I know Leila can be a bit rough around the edges, but she's really a very nice, caring person!"

"…She doesn't seem to like me very much, though, does she?" asked Aladdin.

"You'll find a way to get through to her," Sahsa said, petting him on the head. "Don't worry."

Aladdin smiled at Sahsa, who smiled back at him…but then, out of nowhere, a faint rumbling noise reached her ears, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Uh…I didn't hear anything," Aladdin answered, blushing sheepishly as he hugged his abdominal area. However, he flinched a bit when he heard the same rumbling again, and then looked up at Sahsa before he chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess it was my stomach rumbling," he admitted.

"Didn't you have anything to eat?" Sahsa asked.

"I did!" Aladdin replied. "I had…err…cold rice pudding…which was about 2 days ago…?"

"What?!" Sahsa asked in shock.

"You're kidding me!" Leila added. "You mean you haven't eaten a thing in 2 days?!"

"I was so busy trying to get food for my Mother," Aladdin started, scratching at the back of his head, "I didn't think about getting any food for myself. I can't ask Mother to cook anything for me. She's so sick, she can't even lift a finger."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Leila asked. "If you focus so much on getting food for your sick mom without getting anything for yourself, you'll just wind up as sick as she is!"

Aladdin just sheepishly fiddled with his hands and his stomach still complaining of hunger.

"Why don't you wait in the wagon?" asked Sahsa. "I'll try and get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay," Aladdin answered before he went inside a wagon and sat there, waiting. As he did, he looked at a nearby bag full of pears. His eyes went wide, and his mouth watered slightly as he licked his lips, but then he shook his head, trying to ignore his hunger. However, the growling in his stomach just wouldn't let him be. Aladdin looked back at the pears, drooling even more before he reached over and took one.

'_Maybe they won't notice if this just one is gone,'_ he thought. _'Besides, Miss Sahsa said she'd get me something to eat if I wait, and this is just a light snack.'_

As Aladdin prepared to take a bite, someone snatched it out of his hand, causing him to bite nothing but air. He looked up at Leila, who gave him a stern glare.

"No…eating…the merchandise," she said through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes, ma'am…!" Aladdin squeaked, fearfully.

Leila then stormed off to continue selling the rest of the goods, leaving Aladdin to pout, but then, he looked and saw a bowl of hot rice being offered to him.

"Here," Sahsa said, holding the bowl. "Eat. If you eat now, you'll have energy to work harder!"

Aladdin smiled before he took the rice and started shoveling spoonful after spoonful in his mouth. He yelped a bit when he felt the hot rice on his tongue after the first bite and he mentally hit himself for not blowing on the rice beforehand. Before long, he ate the whole thing in under a minute.

"My goodness!" said Sahsa. "You really were hungry, weren't you?"

Aladdin nodded as he rubbed his full stomach.

"Thank you," he said. "That feels much better!"

"You're welcome," said Sahsa. "After all, you're my friend, too, you know."

Aladdin smiled before he jumped into the black-haired girl's arms, causing her to gasp in surprise at first, but then she smiled and laughed as she held him. However, she didn't seem to notice that the boy had buried his face in her chest with a blush on his face.

'_So soft…!'_ he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BRAT?!"

Aladdin gasped before he turned, only to be met with Leila grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to meet her scowling face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aladdin cried.

"That's it!" Leila shouted before roughly throwing him on the ground. "You've pissed me off for the last time! Get outta my sight, you little creep!"

"But…what about my money?" Aladdin asked, holding his bleeding nose.

"Don't you get it?!" Leila questioned. "YOU'RE FIRED! NOW BEAT IT!"

Aladdin stared up at Leila in shock…but then he lowered his head before he stood up and walked away. Leila then heaved a sigh before she turned around…only to come face-to-face with a glaring Sahsa.

"What's with that look?" Leila asked.

"Don't give me that!" Sahsa answered, bitterly. "What you did was very uncalled for, Leila! He needs that money to help Miss Sheba!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're taking his side!" Leila argued. "Look…maybe he's lying to us and trying to trick us out of our hard-earned money! As for as we know, he and that woman he calls his 'mother' could be bandits!"

"So you're saying you couldn't look him in the eye and see even an ounce of honesty?!" asked Sahsa. "Maybe you're just being jealous!"

"Jealous?!" Leila questioned. "Of that little piece of camel turd?! I'm not jealous! I'm just trying to protect you and the rest of the caravan from creeps like him!"

"Maybe you're trying to protect us too much!" Sahsa said. "And unless you go find Aladdin and apologize to him, maybe we don't need to be friends anymore, either!"

Hearing that caused Leila to gasp in horror.

"Y…you don't mean that," she said, her voice sounding close to breaking.

"Yes…I…do," Sahsa answered before she turned and walked away, leaving Leila shocked and frozen.

'_Sahsa…no…!'_

Not too far away…a pair of shady-looking men in raggedy clothing stood nearby in an alley.

"Hey," one spoke. "That girl…doesn't she look familiar?"

"Yeah," answered the other. "I think it's her!"

XXX

That night, Aladdin lied in the corner of the room with Sheba, whose condition continued to deteriorate. The sound of her raspy, labored breathing filled the air along with the occasional cough.

'_She's not getting any better,'_ he thought as he lied on his pile of old, tattered, disheveled cushions. _'She's probably going to die, now…and there's nothing I can do!'_

He then sniffled as he covered his eyes, trying to fight back tears, but then…

"Psst…! Pssst…!"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered before he looked outside the window.

"Hey, Aladdin!" a familiar voice called, softly. "It's me, Leila!"

"Leila?" Aladdin whispered in surprise.

"Come outside! I wanna talk to you!"

A pause, but then, Aladdin quietly stood up and opened the door, where he found Leila, sitting against the wall.

"Hi," Leila greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Aladdin asked as he sat next to her.

"Look, Aladdin," Leila said. "I've been a real bitch today…and I'm sorry. It's just…you got me a little suspicious, that's all. Especially after you took that watermelon…and when you did all those things today, I got so frustrated…I just snapped."

"Oh," Aladdin muttered. "I see."

"Truth is…I'm actually a very nice person," said Leila. "It's just…Sahsa and the caravan mean a lot to me. When I was out in the desert, all alone…I thought I was going to die, for sure, but then, the first person who came and helped me was Sahsa and her father, the caravan leader. They took me in, like I was one of their own. They didn't even ask where I came from! We grew up together, almost like sisters…and from then on, I decided I'd do whatever I could to make Sahsa and the caravan happy. I'd even protect them with my life. Sahsa…she's my best friend, you know?"

"You mean like me and Ugo?" asked Aladdin with a warm smile.

"Y-yeah! Exactly!" Leila answered. "Like you and Ugo!"

Aladdin giggled at this, and his flute seemed to vibrate a little, as if it was laughing along with him, and Leila couldn't help but laugh, as well.

"…So…how about another chance?" Leila asked. "Why don't you come back tomorrow and work for the caravan, again? At least while we're still in town."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, curiously.

"…A caravan never stays in one place," Leila replied. "We're always going back and forth between towns, selling our merchandise. We're only going to be here for about 2 more days, and then we're gonna leave."

"Oh," Aladdin muttered.

"So…what do you say?" Leila asked as she held out her hand.

A slight pause…but then Aladdin grinned and shook Leila's hand.

"Okay!" he said.

"Great!" Leila said with a smile. "You're officially re-hired!"

Then, she stood up.

"Well…I gotta go," Leila said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, Leila," Aladdin said before he prepared to go back inside.

"One more thing, Aladdin," the caravan girl said, causing Aladdin to turn to her. "I hope your mom feels better soon."

"…So do I," Aladdin replied before he walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

XXX

The following day, the caravan was preparing their route for when they left town. As they did, Leila and Sahsa are seen talking with each other.

"So you really went and apologized to him?" Sahsa asked.

"Yep!" Leila answered. "I even gave him his job back!"

"That's great!" Sahsa exclaimed. "I knew you'd give him another chance!"

"He's not really such a bad little kid," Leila said. "He's just a boy who's down on his luck and he has a sick mother."

"How is Miss Sheba, by the way?" asked Sahsa.

Leila's eyes went wide…and then she looked down, almost sadly.

"Leila?" asked Sahsa, concerned.

"…I couldn't say it in front of Aladdin," Leila began, "but…she was worse than when we saw her, yesterday."

"…Oh, no," Sahsa murmured, worriedly.

"Yeah…I don't think she's gonna last much longer," Leila added, "and the worst part is…I think Aladdin knows it, too."

"…If she dies…what will he do?" Sahsa asked.

"I don't know," Leila replied. "I really don't know."

"Leila! Sahsa! Come here!"

The two girls got up and walked over to the caravan leader, who is standing over a map with the rest of the caravan.

"Yes, Father?" Sahsa asked.

"We're deciding on which route we should take," said one of the caravan members. "We were thinking about taking Route #3, since it's shorter."

"No," Leila answered. "Don't take Route #3."

"Hmm?" the caravan leader hummed inquisitively. "Why not?"

"I heard there's a band of thieves there," said Leila. "They'll be waiting to ambush us if we go through there. Route #4 may be longer, but it's also much safer."

"Father, Leila does know the paths of the desert better than we do," Sahsa said. "I trust her decision."

"Well…perhaps," her father answered.

"Hey, Leila!"

Leila gasped before she turned and saw the two suspicious men from yesterday.

'_Shit!'_ she thought as beads of sweat fell from her face. _'What are they doing here?!'_

"Leila! It's us! Abdullah and Hakim! Remember?"

"Leila, do you know them?" asked Sahsa.

"No, I don't!" Leila answered, and yet she didn't look at her.

"Aww, come on, Leila!" said Hakim, the taller man. "Don't be like that! Why, we practically raised you!"

"Yeah, have a heart!" added Abdullah, the shorter, stouter man with a goatee. "After all, we haven't seen you in a long time! We thought you were dead!"

"Go away!" Leila shouted. "Both of you, just go away and leave me alone! I don't need you here, now! I finally got my life together!"

"Leila…what are they talking about?" asked Sahsa's father.

"Oh, yeah!" Abdullah said. "This girl's a bandit that used to work for us!"

Upon hearing this, the entire caravan gasped in shock.

"W…what…?!" Sahsa questioned. "Leila…that's not true, is it?"

"Oh, it's true!" Hakim answered. "She pretended to collapse in the desert and sneak into your caravan, and then she'd point you in the wrong direction so you guys would get ambushed!"

The caravan all gasped at this and started murmuring to themselves.

"I did hear about a bandit that pretended to collapse in the desert to sneak into caravans…but I didn't think it'd be Leila!"

"Neither did I! She seemed so innocent, too!"

"How could she do this to us?!"

"No, wait!" Leila cried. "Please, you don't understand! It's true, I used to do that, but…after I met all of you, especially you, Sahsa, I turned over a new leaf! I swear, I'm not a bandit, anymore!"

"Stop right there, Leila," said Sahsa's father. "I'm afraid…we can no longer trust your words."

"What…?!" Leila whispered in horror.

"Take your lies elsewhere," said Sahsa's father, "and don't ever come near us or my daughter again!"

Soon, everyone began to walk away, still murmuring to themselves.

"We'll go down to Route #3 and see if it really is safer."

"Maybe that was her plan, all along…the lying bitch."

"N-no! Stop!" Leila cried. "Please, don't go! You'll all die! Sahsa, you believe me, don't you?! Please, you have to help me!"

Sahsa tried to say something, but her father just gave her a gentle nudge and shook his head "no".

Soon…Leila was alone. She stood there, shocked and speechless before she sighed in defeated and turned to leave…only to face Aladdin, who blinked at her.

"Aladdin?" asked Leila. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to work for the caravan, remember?" Aladdin asked. "You gave me my job back."

"Yeah, well…you don't have a job anymore," Leila said, bitterly. "Now go home."

"Leila," Aladdin began, "is it true? Were you really a bandit?"

"Yeah," Leila answered. "I was a bandit. No big whoop. Now go home, already!"

"But aren't you going to help them?" Aladdin asked. "Your friends will die if you don't help them!"

"…Friends?" Leila repeated before she scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. What friends? I don't have any friends. Never have, never will."

"Leila," Aladdin muttered.

"It's all coming back to me, now," Leila said as she crossed her arms. "I always manage to win somebody's trust, but then, when I'm discovered…"

**Klik!** She snapped her fingers.

"The act's over, just like that."

She then sighed and began to walk away.

"In the end, they all turned out to be just like the other suckers," she continued. "Especially you and Sahsa."

"…That's not true and you know it," Aladdin said.

"Look, Aladdin," Leila said. "You're wasting your time, talking to me. Just go back home already. I can't worry about these things. It's bad for business. Since being a bandit seems to be the only thing I'm good at, I might as well go back to being one."

"But if you do," Aladdin began, "you'll die."

Leila froze at this.

"If losing the trust of a friend makes you sad this one time," Aladdin started, "then if you continue doing it, over and over again…you'll die of a broken heart."

Leila didn't speak.

"I thought you said you were going to live honestly," said Aladdin. "You said you'd turned over a new leaf, right?"

A pause…but then, Leila turned and faced Aladdin…with tears cascading from her eyes.

"…It hurts…so much…!" she whimpered before she fell to her knees and sobbed. "Oh, Aladdin…you're right! But it's too late, now! They're going to die, and it's all my fault! We'll never catch up to them!"

"Yes, we will!" Aladdin said as he held out his hand. "Just leave it to me! I promise, we'll help them! After all…we are friends, aren't we?"

Leila gasped silently at this…but then she smiled and took Aladdin's hand.

"That's right…!" she whispered. "We're friends!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the middle of a desert canyon, the caravan members found themselves surrounded by many rugged, scar-faced, half-toothless bandits!

"What a bunch of suckers, huh, boss?" asked one of them, speaking to a fat, shaggy-haired man with an eye patch.

"Leila…she was telling the truth all along!" cried Sahsa's father.

"Raid their wagon and kill them all!" ordered the bandit leader. "Except the girl…she's mine."

He grinned while licking his lips in a sick manner, much to Sahsa's disgust and horror.

'_I'm sorry…Leila…!'_ she thought, but then, just as the bandits were about to advance, one of them spotting something coming towards them from the distance.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, causing the rest of the bandits to turn and see a large cloud of dust…and soon, something else came into view, causing them to gasp in shock and fright, for charging them…was a glaring Aladdin…whose body seemed to have grown immensely in size, not to mention it had blue skin, aside from his head, and he seemed to be wearing no clothes except a white lion cloth!

"I won't let you hurt Leila's friends!" Aladdin shouted while the bandits screamed in terror.

"W-what the hell is up with that kid's body?!" cried one bandit.

"He's huge! So gross!" shouted another.

"No, wait, you idiots!" yelled the leader. "Look closer!"

Upon closer inspection, it is revealed that Aladdin is holding onto the giant torso from behind with Leila clinging to his ankles. The body itself seemed to be coming from Aladdin's flute.

"See that?!" asked the leader. "The kid's just hanging onto it! The body's actually coming from that flute he's got!"

"But boss, what is that thing?!" asked Hakim.

"Yeah, it's freaking me out!" cried Abdullah.

"It's a Djinn, you knuckleheads!" shouted the bandit leader, although he seemed rather frightened, himself. "That kid has one of the Djinn Metal Vessels! Djinns are said to be those giant spirits you hear about in myths, the ones that live in the Metal Vessels…but I didn't think they were actually real!"

"Okay, Ugo!" Aladdin said as he jumped off in front of the bandits while taking a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

The headless giant, Ugo, stood behind Aladdin, taking the same stance as he did. Then, Aladdin reeled back his fist, causing Ugo to do the same, and then, when Aladdin punched his fist forward, Ugo followed, only he actually punched the bandits away!

"What the what?!" Leila questioned in shock before she looked down at Aladdin, who had a confident grin on his face as he stood beneath Ugo, his hair blowing in the breeze. Looking at him, it was almost like Aladdin was a totally different kid.

'_I…I don't believe it!'_ she thought. _'I've never seen or heard of someone who could easily dispatch a gang of bandits…but these two just might be able to pull it off!"_

Just then, Aladdin looked at Leila, and out of nowhere, he gasped in horror.

"NO, LEILA! DON'T DO THAT!" he cried.

"D-don't do what?!" Leila asked. "What did I do?!"

"YOUR HAND!"

Leila looked down and saw that her hand is touching Ugo's foot, and without warning, Ugo's entire body flushed pink before he suddenly dropped to the ground, his hands between his groin.

"NO! UGO!" Aladdin cried as the Djinn shrank back inside his flute.

"W-w-what just happened?!" asked Leila.

"Remember when I said that Ugo is shy around women?!" Aladdin asked. "Well, when one touches him, he gets so nervous, he just faints! Now he can't move!"

"What?!" Leila questioned. "Oh, no! Well, wake him up or something!"

"I'm trying!" Aladdin as he blew into his flute, again, but Ugo wouldn't appear.

"Try harder!" Leila urged as she looked at the bandits, who raised their weapons at them.

"Looks like you're screwed now, boy!" shouted the bandit leader.

"Not so fast!" Aladdin shouted. "Ugo's really strong, even if he can't move!"

Then, he blew his flute again, causing the middle to swell up a little before he tossed it into the air!

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" the bandits laughed.

"See?!" asked the bandit leader. "It's useless now, so he threw it away!"

"Aladdin, what did you do that for?!" Leila questioned. "Now we're gonna die!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed overhead, and as the bandits plus the caravan looked up…they saw Ugo's tremendous body, hurtling towards them like a meteor!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the bandits screamed before **KRASH!** He crash-landed on the bandits, completely destroying their camp!

"YEAH!" Aladdin cheered. "WAY TO GO, UGO!"

Leila and the rest of the caravan just stood there in shock while Aladdin smiled up at the Djinn, who knelt down and held his finger out to him. Aladdin responded by gently grabbing his finger with his tiny hand…as he remembered the day they met on his 7th birthday.

_Flashback; 3 years ago_

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin came running outside upon hearing his mother calling him.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Aladdin.

"I have a surprise for you," Sheba answered. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Aladdin did as he was told, but he then opened his eye, attempting to get a peek.

"No peeking, you little cheater!" Sheba scolded, giggling, causing Aladdin to laugh as well before he closed his other eye. Soon, the magenta-haired woman placed a golden flute in her son's hands.

"Okay!" she said. "Open your eyes!"

Aladdin opened his eyes and gasped in delight upon seeing the flute.

"Happy birthday, Aladdin," Sheba said.

"Wow!" Aladdin said before he hugged Sheba. "My own flute! Thank you, Mother!"

Sheba chuckled before she looked at her son.

"It gets even better," she said. "Try blowing it."

"All right!" Aladdin before he blew into the flute, which played a single high note, soon…a huge, blue giant with a head full of dark blue hair appeared before him, much to his amazement.

"Aladdin…this is Ugo," Sheba said. "He's a Djinn."

"A Djinn?" asked Aladdin.

"That's right," Sheba answered. "He exists for one purpose and one purpose only: to grant you whatever wish you desire."

"Really?" Aladdin inquired, and Sheba nodded.

Ugo then bowed his head before Aladdin.

"My king," he said. "O venerable one…your wish is my command. It can be anything your heart desires."

"Anything?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes," Ugo answered. "Now tell me…what is it you wish for? Eternal life? Rule over millions of stars? Fame? Tell me and it shall be yours."

"Well…" Aladdin said before he gestured Ugo to come closer. The Djinn lowered his head down, allowing the boy to whisper into his ear. Ugo's lips parted in surprise before he sat up again.

"Are you sure that is all you want?" he asked.

"Yep!" Aladdin answered. "There really is one wish I want you to grant me!"

He then held out his hand to Ugo.

"Ugo…I wish for you to be my friend!" he said, causing Sheba to smile warmly at them.

"Well…what do you think, Ugo?" Sheba asked.

"…Your wish has been granted," Ugo said before he reached down, holding his finger to Aladdin, who grabbed it.

_Flashback end_

Later, Sahsa is seen, happily hugging Leila and sobbing joyfully in her arms while the rest of the caravan surrounded her, showering her with gratitude and apologies for not believing in her when she told the truth.

"Please," Leila said. "I don't deserve all the credit. After all…it was Aladdin who helped me."

"…Thank you, Aladdin," said Sahsa.

"Yes, thank you, dear boy," added her father. "If not for you, we all would've been long dead!"

"Well, you're all very precious to Leila!" said Aladdin. "She'd be lost without you!"

"Yes," agreed Sahsa as she looked at Leila, who smiled. "She would be."

"By the way, Aladdin," Leila said. "There's something I wanna give you. Hold out your hands."

Aladdin nodded before he held out his hands…where Leila placed a pouch of some sort, and it jingled.

"What's this?" Aladdin asked before he looked inside…and found that it is full to be bursting with gold dinars!

"It's money, Aladdin," Leila said. "You've earned it after you helped me save Sahsa and the caravan."

"Isn't that great, Aladdin?" Sahsa asked. "Now you finally have enough money to buy medicine for your mother!"

A pause…but then, Aladdin tackled both Leila and Sahsa, his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you both, so much!"

The girls smiled before they returned Aladdin's hug.

"No problem," Sahsa said.

"Yeah," Leila agreed. "After all…we're friends, aren't we?"

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "That's right! We're friends!"

At that, everyone broke out into joyous laughter, and before long, they returned back to Utan to rest for the day ahead, for tomorrow, the caravan would be leaving, thus Aladdin wouldn't be seeing his friends for a long time.

XXX

The next morning, the caravan was preparing to leave, this time taking the safe route that Leila picked out for them. However, as they packed up their things…Sahsa noticed that something was amiss.

"Leila?" she called. "Where's Aladdin?"

"Huh," Leila muttered. "Come to think of it, I thought he'd be here to see us off."

"…Father!" Sahsa called. "We're gonna be right back! Please wait a little longer for us!"

With that, the two caravan girls ran off, headed for Aladdin's house. When they got there…they soon found him, sitting outside, hugging his knees with his arms covering his face.

"Aladdin!" Leila called as she and Sahsa approached him. The boy looked up at them…revealing his swollen, bloodshot eyes, his runny nose, and his tear-stained cheeks.

"Aladdin, is everything okay?!" Sahsa asked as she knelt down in front of him. "You didn't show up this morning to say goodbye, so we thought something was wrong!"

"M…Mother," Aladdin whimpered. "Mother is…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, he burst into sobs again before he hugged Sahsa, who held him tightly as Leila slowly opened the door…and gasped in horror upon seeing Sheba's motionless body, lying on the bed. Her eyes were shut, her skin was pale, and she had a peaceful smile on her face.

"Leila?" Sahsa asked. "Is…is Miss Sheba-"

"Yeah," Leila answered. "She's gone…but…she's smiling, so at least she seems at peace."

Aladdin hiccupped slightly as he kept hugging Sahsa, and soon, Leila joined in on the hug.

"We're so sorry, Aladdin," Leila whispered as tears began to form in her eyes, as well. "We're so, so sorry…!"

Sahsa sniffled as she found herself tearing up, as well.

After about 30 minutes, Leila and Sahsa helped Aladdin bury his mother under an old tree in the backyard. According to Aladdin, Sheba always loved sitting under the tree and watch the flowers bloom on its branches and feed the birds that nested there. They made a tombstone for her and left her a single daisy before they closed their eyes in silent prayer. After a while, they opened their eyes, but it was clear that they still mourned her.

"…Goodbye, Mother," Aladdin said. "Thank you for taking care of me until now. I love you."

"So, Aladdin," Sahsa began, "what are you going do now, that your mother is gone?"

"…Well, I-" Aladdin started, but then Leila placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That's an easy one!" she said with a grin. "He's going to travel with us in the caravan! Right, Aladdin?"

"Wha…?" Aladdin muttered.

"Come on, it'll be great!" Leila said. "You can eat as much as fruit and this time, I won't get mad at you! You'll get to see all kinds of amazing places and meet new people!"

Aladdin just stood there, blinking at Leila.

"So…what do you say?" Leila asked.

"Come on, Aladdin," Sahsa urged. "There's plenty of room in the caravan for you! And of course, Mister Ugo can come, too!"

A pause…but then Aladdin sighed.

"It's very nice of you both," he said, "but…I'm afraid I can't go with you."

"What?!" Leila and Sahsa asked in shock.

_Flashback_

Aladdin panted as he raced home as fast as he could, carrying his pouch full of money.

"Mother!" he called as he entered the shack. "Mother, look! I've got money, now! More than enough to buy you some medicine, see?!"

As Aladdin looked at Sheba…he noticed that there seemed to be some glowing bird-like creatures, fluttering around her.

"…Mother?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin…" Sheba called weakly as she raised her hand. "Come here, please."

Aladdin seemed hesitant at first, but then he heeded his mother's words and approached her. Once he got close, Sheba reached over and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Aladdin," she whispered. "My dear, sweet boy…do you remember…how you always asked me who you really are?"

"Yes," Aladdin answered.

"Well…I can't really tell you the answer," Sheba replied. "However…I do know that it's time you knew yourself. Go out into the world, Aladdin…and you will find you're searching for."

"Go out into the world?" Aladdin asked. "But…how am I supposed to know where to go?"

"The rukh will guide you," Sheba answered, looking up at the tiny, glowing birds. "Just promise me…that you won't lose your way."

"…Will you be with me?" asked Aladdin.

"Oh, Aladdin, of course I will," Sheba said with a smile…and yet, she got teary-eyed. "I'll always be with you…even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean, 'if I can't see you'?" Aladdin asked, beginning to tear up, himself. "I can always see you, can't I?"

Sheba just smiled at him before she looked at Aladdin's flute.

"Ugo…look after Aladdin for me," she said. "Please."

The flute seemed to make a small hum in response.

"Aladdin," Sheba said. "Do me one more favor…there are many others beside Ugo. If you go out and look, you might the Djinn Metal Vessels they live in."

"Djinn Metal Vessels?" Aladdin repeated.

"Ugo's your friend," Sheba said. "It would make him very happy if you went out and found other Djinns like him."

"…I see," Aladdin said. "Well…okay, Mother! I will!"

Sheba smiled as she brushed her thumb against Aladdin's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Good boy," she praised. "Remember, Aladdin…I love you."

"I love you, too, Mother," Aladdin replied as he held Sheba's hand…which suddenly grew cold as Sheba herself let out a small sigh…and then, it slipped out of Aladdin's grasp before dangling just an inch over the floor.

"…Mother…?" Aladdin called, looking at his mother's body. "M-Mother?"

Sheba didn't respond…and soon, it dawned on Aladdin, whose tears soon fell at full force: Sheba, his mother…was dead.

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

_Flashback end_

"…I have to go out and see the world," Aladdin said as he looked out to the horizon. "If I don't…I won't find the answers I'm looking for."

"Aladdin…" Sahsa muttered, sadly.

"You're not serious, are you?!" Leila asked. "The world's a big, dangerous place, you know! You don't even know where you're going!"

"Yes, I do," Aladdin said. "Follow the rukh. That's what Mother told me."

"The rukh?" Leila repeated, confused.

"Aladdin, you're not making sense," Sahsa said.

"Look, wherever you're going, at least let us take you there!" Leila urged. "It's the least we could do! Come on!"

Aladdin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but…I promised my Mother I wouldn't lose my way. The rukh already set the path for me, so…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

"…I see," Leila said, but then she smiled. "Well, Aladdin…I hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"Me, too," Sahsa agreed as she hugged Aladdin. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Aladdin said before he pulled away from her and turned to face the sun. Then, he pulled off his turban and lay it flat on the ground like a sheet before he sat down on it. "Fly, Magic Turban!"

Then, all of a sudden, the turban began to float into the air, to Leila and Sahsa's surprise. Aladdin turned to them with a smile.

"Goodbye Leila, Sahsa," he said. "I hope our paths will cross again."

"Who knows?" Leila asked. "Maybe they will."

"I look forward to when we do meet again!" Sahsa added.

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "Me, too!"

With that, Aladdin flew off towards the horizon while Leila and Sahsa waved goodbye.

'_Mother,'_ Aladdin thought. _'I'm going now…but I'm not gonna cry! I promise, I'll be strong…for you.'_

* * *

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

So, yeah, I recently got into the Magi series, and I love it! Aladdin is so cute, even though he's a little perv! XD I still love One Piece, it's just now, I have to make room in my heart for Magi, too. I just hope they don't fight. *SHOT*

Review, please!


	2. Night 2- A Tiger's Tail

**Night 2- A Tiger's Tail**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

It was a dark, cold night in the desert. In a single wagon drawn by two camels, a woman and her child slept peacefully, side-by-side. Then, the child began to whimper and squirm in her sleep, and as if she knew, her mother reached over and sleepily pulled her into her warm embrace, causing her daughter to smile happily before she continued her slumber.

In the corner of the wagon, who should happen to see this but young Aladdin, who stared at them with a sad, almost envious look? The boy then sighed before he looked up at the night sky and stared at the quarter moon and the twinkling stars above. He also saw the tiny rukh, fluttering through the air before flying off ahead of the wagon.

It had been 2 days now since Aladdin left the town of Utan…and since his beloved mother, Sheba, had passed. At first, Aladdin tried to put his best foot forward, but in the end, no matter how hard he tried, he still missed Sheba. Whenever he slept, he would always wake up crying for her and wishing for her to come back, but he knew that no matter how much he cried for Sheba, no matter how much he wanted her to hold him in her arms again, it was no use. He soon became very depressed and lonely, and not even talking to Ugo seemed to help.

'_Mother…'_ he thought. _'I…I'm trying so hard to be strong for you…but it's just so hard…!'_

He sniffled and chewed his lip as he tried to fight back his tears.

'_Why did you have to die?'_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around his torso in a futile attempt to comfort himself. _'Why did you have to die, Mother?!'_

He then began to sob quietly as he curled up into a little ball, crying himself to sleep.

XXX

The following morning, Aladdin snored quietly as he lied in the corner of the wagon. His cheeks were stained with the tears he had shed last night. As he snored, a hand reached over and shook him, causing him to awaken.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered, blinking his eyes.

"Hey, kid," said the wagon driver. "Wake up. We're here."

Aladdin blinked for a moment before he got out of the wagon and jumped down to the ground. However, he stumbled a bit before he tripped and fell down, face-first, in the sand. He grunted as he stood up, and then spat out the sand that got in his mouth before scraping his tongue clean with his hands. Unfortunately, the taste remained behind.

It was then that he decided that he should find something to wash the taste of sand out of his mouth. Something fresh, sweet, and juicy…like a ripe, plump watermelon.

With that, Aladdin went off to find himself some breakfast, but before he did, he turned to the driver and smiled at him before he held out his pouch of gold dinars, then gave one to him.

"Here you go," Aladdin said. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem, kiddo," said the driver. "You have a good day."

Aladdin then turned to the camels that had been pulling the wagon. He petted each of them on the muzzle, then fed both of them some hay.

"And thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Camel," he said. "You worked hard, too."

The camels just made a guttural groan in response, causing Aladdin laugh before he walked off.

The town that Aladdin ended up is known as Maulla. Like Utan, it is an oasis town where many people gather to trade goods. However, as peaceful as it looked, sometimes…even this town had some shady dealings going around here, but let's not get into it now.

As Aladdin walked through the busy streets, he found himself struggling to squeeze through the large, bustling crowds of people, passing by.

"E-excuse me," Aladdin said. "Sorry. Pardon me."

"Hey, kid!" shouted a man. "Watch where you're going! I'm walking, here!"

"Sorry!" Aladdin said as he kept walking, but then, he yelped in pain when someone stepped on his toes.

"Ow!" he cried before he looked at the passerby who did so. "You really should apologize when you step on someone's foot, you know!"

"As if I give a damn, you brat!"

Aladdin sighed before he finally made it out of the crowd, but once again, he cried out in pain when he felt something sharp stick into the soles of his foot.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow!" he cried before he fell down on his bottom, and when he looked, he saw shards of glass stuck to the bottom of his poor feet. He sighed miserably before he began to painstakingly pull out the shards one-by-one. Sheba always told him to wear shoes, but he never listened to her. He would always go out, running around barefoot, and after all the times he got something stuck in them, one might think he had learned his lesson, by now, but alas, the blue-haired ten-year-old continued to go around without anything to protect his feet.

After what seemed like hours, Aladdin finally got the glass out, but now, he had to find a way to clean off the cuts. If he tried to walk on his feet now, the sand would get in his wounds and infect them. Thankfully, he found a barrel full of water for him to dip them in. Of course, he decided to get a little drink for himself before doing so. If there was one thing Aladdin learned in the desert, it's that one must drink water to keep hydrated, and the last time he had a fresh drink of water was since yesterday morning.

As Aladdin continued to soak his feet, he felt a shadow looming over him. At first, he thought it was just a simple cloud, come to give him some shade from the hot sun, but then, he heard angry seething coming from in front of him, and when he opened his eyes, he gasped upon seeing a man, glowering at him.

"What do you think you're doing, putting your bloody feet in my water, you brat?!" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aladdin cried as he scrambled to get away, accidentally toppling the barrel over and spilling the water as he did. This, of course, prompted the angered man to give chase. The boy soon turned a corner into an alley before hiding behind a stack of crates while the man ran off in another direction. Aladdin panted as he sat on the ground, catching his breath before he held up his flute.

"Boy, Ugo," he said. "The world sure is a mean place. Ever since we left home, it's been one thing after another. It must be hard, being on your own."

The flute hummed a bit in response, causing Aladdin to smile.

"You're right," he said. "I shouldn't let it bother me."

**Guuuuurggh…!** Aladdin blushed sheepishly as his stomach started to growl.

"I _should_ be looking for some breakfast," he said to himself as he stood up and walked away. "I hope I can find something to eat, soon. I think my stomach's starting to eat itself."

As Aladdin continued his search for food, he heard a lot of clamoring going on up ahead. He soon saw a large crowd, gathered in the middle of the town square.

"Huh…there's a lot of people over there," Aladdin mused. "C'mon, Ugo! Let's go see what the hubbub's about!"

With that, curious little Aladdin went up to the crowd. However, there were so many people, he could barely see what was going on up front, so he did the only thing he could do: politely squeeze his way through. It took some doing, but he managed to get his way passed the large crowd and soon saw a large, portly man with a goatee, wearing three golden rings on his fingers, dressed in dark red robes, and a turban around his head, standing upon a stage of some kind.

"Welcome, everyone!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to Ishmael's Auction! Here, you will find only the rarest and finest merchandise! Comes around only once every few months!"

The crowd members began to murmur amongst themselves while Aladdin looked on, confused.

"An auction?" he repeated. "Uh…excuse me, Mister Ishmael? What is an auction?"

"Ah! A curious newcomer!" said Ishmael. "I'm glad you asked, my boy! An auction is where people bid money to buy whatever's on sale! Whoever bids the highest gets whatever I'm selling!"

"That sounds interesting," Aladdin said. "What are you selling?"

"Just wait and see, kiddo!" Ishmael said before he made a hand gesture, and soon, two more men came up…hauling an iron cage, and in that cage…was a female tiger, looking very miserable. Her fur looked dirty, and she looked like she had not eaten for days.

Aladdin gasped in shock and horror at the sight while the rest of the crowd seemed in awe.

"We found this tiger in a desert jungle oasis, not too far from this very town," said Ishmael. "Have any rats in your barn? No worries! She'll kill them for you! Or perhaps you need a star attraction in a circus or zoo! Or perhaps your kids want a pet tiger of your own! The limits are endless with this great cat!"

Aladdin just glared angrily. How could anyone treat such a beautiful animal with such cruelty?

"The bidding starts at 300 dinars!" exclaimed Ishmael. "Do I hear 300?"

Someone in the crowd raised his hand.

"Excellent!" Ishmael said. "Do I hear 350?"

Another person raised his hand.

"350 dinars! Do I hear 400?"

Another hand raised.

"400 dinars! Do I hear 450?"

Aladdin looked at the tiger in the cage, who looked back at him with ruby red eyes. She seemed to let out a miserable groan before she closed her eyes, almost like she was giving up.

"Ugo?" Aladdin asked as he held up his flute. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The flute vibrated in response, causing Aladdin to nod before he pulled himself up on the stage.

"H-hey!" Ishmael said. "Get down, kid! If you want the tiger, you have to win her in the auction!"

Aladdin didn't listen. Instead, he held his flute up to his lips and blew it softly, and somehow, the bars of the iron cage became bent!

"W-what the…?!" Ishmael questioned.

"What just happened?!"

"Did that kid…just bend open the bars without touching them?!"

The tiger also stared at Aladdin shock as he stepped inside and blew the flute again, causing the chains around her paws to somehow snap in half!

"Go!" Aladdin shouted as he began to push the tiger out of the cage. "Go on! Run! You're free now!"

As realization finally hit, the tiger jumped out of the cage and roared powerfully, causing the crowd to run and scream. Even Ishmael screamed, more out of anger of losing his "merchandise" than the tiger causing potential harm. The tiger turned to look at Aladdin, who smiled at her.

"Go on," he said. "Get out of here!"

A pause came, but then the tiger soon bounded off, jumping up on an awning before disappearing behind a building. Aladdin turned to leave, but soon, he found the blade of a saber, belonging to Ishmael, pointed in between his eyes.

"You damned kid!" the man cursed. "I could've made a profit off that tiger!"

Aladdin simply glared and said, "It's wrong to put animals in a cage and sell them."

"Psh!" Ishmael scoffed. "It's just a dumb cat. It couldn't tell up from down!"

(A/N: Says you, you sack o' shit.)

His two lackeys appeared behind him, both holding sabers.

"As for you," Ishmael said, "I think someone will pay a pretty penny for you! A lot of people pay a high price for child slaves!"

Aladdin sneered…before he blew his flute again, causing Ugo's arms to appear. Ishmael and his two cronies gasped in horror at the sight of the huge arms, which then clapped loudly, creating a humungous shockwave, which sent the men flying into a pile of camel manure…face-first. Aladdin, seizing his chance, turned and ran off, smiling triumphantly.

"I must be better at taking care of myself than I thought I was!" he said, but as he turned a corner, he suddenly bumped into an older boy, about 16 years old, along with 3 others around his age. The leader had bucked teeth and a freckled face, as well as red hair and mean-looking green eyes. He wore a maroon vest on his torso and a pair of beige pants with patches on them.

"Well, well," said the bully. "What have we got here?"

Aladdin glared at the boys before he reached for his flute…but as he did, he found that it wasn't on his person. He looked around and soon found it on the ground, but one of the teenagers picked it up before he could so much as grab it.

"Hey!" Aladdin cried. "Give that back!"

The teens laughed before they began to toss it back and forth amongst each other, with Aladdin trying to get it back.

"Come on, you guys!" Aladdin cried. "Please, give it back! My Mother gave me that flute!"

"Aww, boohoo!" said the lead teenager before he smirked and snapped his fingers, causing one of his friends to grab the younger boy by his arms. The leader then handed the 4th teen the flute before he approached Aladdin and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he said before he reeled back a fist and began to throw punches into Aladdin's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain, and even when he started to shout at him to stop, he still kept going. Then, he landed one final punch on the boy's face, causing him to fall down.

"Take his money, too," the lead bully ordered as one of his friends took the pouch of money Leila had given to Aladdin a few nights ago. Aladdin tried to stand up, but alas, he was in so much pain from getting beaten like that, he just lied there and watch the boys leave with his money and his flute. Then, he started sniffling as his vision got blurry with tears of anger.

When Sheba was alive, she always kept Aladdin safe from bullies and comforted him whenever he got beat up like this, and then would take him out for a meal later to cheer him up.

Now that he remembered those times…he suddenly found himself missing her again.

Wallowing in his defeat and frustration, Aladdin stood up and walked away…not noticing that all that time, he had been watched by a pair of ruby red eyes from the shadows.

XXX

"What the hell is with this stupid flute?! You can't even play it!"

The bullies are seen, sitting outside a bar while holding Aladdin's flute. The leader had attempted to play a song on it, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't make a single sound.

"Why would that kid carry around something so useless?" asked one of his lackeys.

"What should we do with it?" asked another.

"Well, it looks like it's made of real gold," said the leader. "Maybe we can sell it for booze money."

The teens chuckled, but their laughter was short-lived when they heard growling coming from behind them. They turned…and they saw the glaring red eyes and sharp, white fangs of the tiger as she came skulking out of the shadows. Then, with a roar, she lunged at the teenagers, who all screamed in terror.

XXX

That night, Aladdin is still wandering the streets of the town.

"I looked all over," he said, "but I couldn't fight those boys, or get my flute back."

**Gurrrrmgh…urrrrmmgh…!** Aladdin rubbed his growling stomach and he sighed.

"I also didn't find anything to eat, today," he said as he sat down on a crate to rest his weary feet. He then looked up at the moon above and sighed.

'…_Mother,'_ he thought. _'Everything seems to be so much harder without you. I know you said you were always with me…but why does it feel like I'm alone?'_

**Grrrrr…!** He sighed as he heard another growl.

"I know you're hungry," Aladdin said as he patted his tummy. "You've told me a hundred times, today!"

**Grrrrrrr…!**

"…That's not me," Aladdin realized before he looked and saw a rather large dog, scruffy and so skinny, that his ribs showed. The dog licked his lips at Aladdin, who smiled at him as he got down from the crate.

"Hi, Mister Doggy!" Aladdin greeted. "Are you hungry?"

A pause…but then, the canine curled up his black lips, flashing his white teeth as he growled, to Aladdin's unease.

"Uh…I'll take that as a yes," the boy said, nervously.

Soon after, 3 more dogs appeared from the shadows, all growling viciously and licking their chops at Aladdin, whose eyes went wide as he began to back away, causing the pack of four to advance. It was at that moment that Aladdin realized…the dogs were planning to have him for their dinner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aladdin screamed as he turned and fled, prompting the canines to pursue him, barking viciously and wildly. One attempted to snap at his ankles and even his braid in an attempt to slow him down, but Aladdin pulled his hair out of their reach. He turned a corner, hoping to outrun the hungry dogs, but as he looked up, he gasped in horror upon realizing he had reached a dead end.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "W-what'll I do?!"

He then shivered when he heard the dogs growling behind him, and turned around to see them beginning to advance. Aladdin whimpered as he backed away until it looked like he was practically glued to the wall.

'_They're gonna eat me…!'_ he thought as tears formed in his eyes. _'They're really gonna eat me, and I can't do anything! Mother, I wish you were still here! Oh, please, help me Mother!'_

With a bark, the dogs charged at Aladdin, who screamed as he covered his head, but then, a large, shadowy figure, much larger than the dogs jumped down from the roof, intercepting the pack. Aladdin looked and saw that it was the tiger from earlier, much to his surprise. Before long, the tiger lunged at the pack of dogs, roaring and snarling as she swiped her claws and snapped her fangs at them. One managed to latch onto her hindquarters, only to be smacked in the face with her paw. When another tried to get at Aladdin while she was distracted, she only grabbed that one by the neck with her teeth before throwing him into a barrel. Doing that finally got the message through: the tiger wanted them gone, and with their tails tucked between their legs, the dogs yowled in pain and defeat before scurrying off.

The tiger growled at the fleeing canines before she put her fangs away and nodded her head with a huff, as if she were saying "And don't you dare come back!". She then turned to Aladdin, who sighed in relief and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved me."

The tiger approached Aladdin, who seemed rather hesitant, but then he reached his hand out, and the big cat rubbed her head against it, purring. Aladdin chuckled happily as he scratched her neck, gently. Then, he spotted something, wrapped up in the tiger's tail: it was his pouch of money, as well as his flute.

"My flute and my money!" Aladdin gasped as he went and took them. "You got them back for me!"

The tiger seemed to smile at the boy as he held his flute in his hands, checking for any scratches, dents, or cracks. Once he made sure everything was all right, he placed the flute around his neck.

"Are you all right, Ugo?" Aladdin asked, and the flute hummed and glowed in response. "Good. You had me worried for a while."

He then looked at the tiger, who just sat there, staring at him. He smiled as he went up and scratched under her chin, causing her to purr again.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm so glad you got my things back for me."

The tiger licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, stop that!" he said. "It tickles!"

As he wiped the tiger saliva off his face, Aladdin glanced up at the tiger, who blinked at him.

"I wonder what I should call you," the boy pondered. "Hmm…I don't think I should call you just 'Miss Tiger'. I'm sure there are lots of others like you. I should call you a pretty name."

It was then that Aladdin seem to remember something from a long time ago. When he was only 8 years old, he snuck out of his and Sheba's house to go find something to do, and he somehow winded up in some kind of house where there were lots of women with well-endowed chests. One of them was a red-eyed beauty named Shahra, and seeing the tiger's eyes reminded him of that woman.

Of course, when Sheba found out where the boy had been, she punished him with no dessert for a week, but let's not go into details about it.

"I know what I'll call you!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I'll call you…Shahra! What do you think? Do you like it?"

The tiger nuzzled and licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"That's a yes!" he said. "Hi, Shahra! I'm Aladdin! It's nice to meet you!"

The newly christened Shahra just purred as she nuzzled Aladdin again. The boy only laughed, but then, his laughter was replaced with a yawn.

"I sure am tired," Aladdin said as Shahra began to pad off, to his confusion. "Shahra? Where are you going?"

Shahra turned to look at the boy before she craned her head forward. It was then that Aladdin realized that she wanted him to follow, and so he did. They walked further into the city before they headed into an empty house. It looked like no one had been inside for months, at least. Shahra yawned as she lied down on the floor, and soon after, Aladdin lied down at her side.

"Your fur is so soft, Shahra," said Aladdin, causing Shahra to smile.

'…_This feeling,'_ Aladdin thought as he began to shut his eyes. _'It's so familiar, somehow…almost like…'_

An image of Sheba holding him in his arms appeared in his head, causing him to smile.

'_Mother…'_

With that, Aladdin's eyes closed as he lied at Shahra's side.

_Dream Sequence_

Aladdin found himself sitting in the middle of a huge room made of stone, and the walls were filled with gigantic books. All around him, he saw the rukh, fluttering about.

"H…hello?" Aladdin asked. "Is anyone here?"

A pause…but then, he heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere nearby, calling to him.

"Aladdin…!"

He gasped before he looked up at a flight of stairs, where the rukh seemed to be swarming the most. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran up the stairs…and at the top, he found Sheba, sitting by a fountain, smiling at him.

"Hello, Aladdin," Sheba said.

"Mother!" Aladdin cried as he ran up and jumped into her arms with tears forming in his eyes. "I miss you so much."

"Shh~!" Sheba shushed as she stroked Aladdin's hair. "There, there…it's gonna be okay. You'll see."

"Why did you have to go?" Aladdin asked. "Why did you leave me? I feel so alone."

Sheba sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know it seems unfair," she said as she continued to pet her son, "but these things, like life and death…they just happen and there's nothing we can do about them. I'm sorry, Aladdin."

Aladdin looked up at Sheba and sniffled.

"However," Sheba said, "just because I can't be with you physically…doesn't mean you're alone."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, you have Ugo with you, and you also have friends like Leila and Sahsa, and even that tiger you met today."

"You mean Shahra?"

"That's right…and if you keep looking, I'm sure you'll find even more friends on the path you take."

Hearing this caused Aladdin to smile.

"Will I, really?" he asked.

"Of course," Sheba answered as she kissed his forehead. "Remember, even if you can't see me, I'm never too far away…"

She then pointed her finger at his chest.

"…Just keep me inside your heart."

Aladdin smiled before he looked at Sheba.

"I will, Mother," he said as Sheba held him close.

"Good boy," she cooed, softly.

_Dream End_

The sun shined bright through the windows of the empty house where Shahra and Aladdin slept. A beam of sunlight soon landed on Aladdin's face, causing him to awaken. He yawned and stretched his arms before he sat up, scratching his hair. Not long after, Shahra woke up with a yawn, as well, before she looked at Aladdin, who looked back at her.

"Good morning, Shahra," Aladdin said. "I hope you slept well."

Shahra nuzzled her face against Aladdin, who giggled.

"I slept great," he said. "How did you sleep, Ugo?"

The flute flashed a vibrant yellow in reply, and Aladdin giggled.

"Good," he said before he looked up at the ceiling. "…I dreamt about Mother last night. She told me…that I was never alone, since I have Ugo…and Leila and Sahsa, and even you, Shahra!"

Shahra licked his face, who laughed happily, but his laughter was soon interrupted by the rumbling of his belly. He gasped softly before he laughed sheepishly.

"My tummy's talking," he said. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten a thing yesterday. No wonder I'm so hungry."

A growl came from Shahra…and it wasn't coming from her mouth.

"You're hungry, too, huh?" Aladdin asked with a giggle. "How about we go to the market and get breakfast?"

Shahra just growled softly in her throat before she stood up and padded out with Aladdin following her before he hoisted himself up upon her shoulders. The cat didn't seem to mind. In fact, she purred a little as Aladdin scratched at her hackles.

XXX

Aladdin and Shahra soon arrived at the bazaar, which looked very busy this morning.

"Mm…so much food to choose from," Aladdin thought aloud, licking his lips. "I don't know where to start!"

As Shahra made her way through the streets, the people that gathered all gasped at the sight of her before they immediately jumped out of the way.

"Wow," Aladdin said. "Everyone sure is being polite, today! They even cleared a path for us!"

Shahra then approached a fruit stand, where the owner is hiding behind.

"Excuse me, mister!" Aladdin called. "Can I have some fruit, please?"

"S-s-sure!" the man stammered.

"How much for-" Aladdin began, but the owner cut him off.

"J-just take it!" he cried. "Take whatever you want, as much as you want! It's free!"

Aladdin blinked curiously, but then he smiled as he held up an empty sack.

"Thank you!" he said as he put an assortment of fruit inside, like apples, pears, and his personal favorite, watermelon, into the bag. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for it, though? It does seem a bit rude-"

"JUST TAKE IT, KID!" the owner barked. "TAKE IT AND GO AWAY!"

Aladdin was a bit taken aback by the man's jumpiness, but he smiled nonetheless. However, he didn't realize that the reason why the man had given him the fruit in the first place was because of Shahra. He feared that if the boy was denied any type of nourishment, he'd sic the tiger on him.

"Thanks, again!" Aladdin said as Shahra walked away, carrying him with her.

A pause…but then the stand owner just keeled over, unconscious.

Shahra then walked over to a stand with fish.

"Mmm…this fish looks tasty," said Aladdin.

Shahra sniffed the fish, checking to see if it was fresh. Once she assured herself, she took the biggest one, a large tuna fish, in her mouth.

"How much for the-" Aladdin began, but the fishmonger stopped him.

"J-just take it!" he cried.

"O-okay," Aladdin said. "Thanks!"

With that, Shahra and Aladdin left the bazaar, leaving behind many relieved patrons.

"Thank goodness…I thought that tiger would never leave!"

"How could that boy get so close to such a ferocious beast?!"

"He's not human!"

XXX

**Plop!** An apple core fell to the ground, amongst some watermelon rinds, some pear cores, and a fish's skeleton, stripped clean of its flesh.

Aladdin sighed happily as he lied against Shahra's side, patting his round tummy. He then let out a small burp, causing him to gasp.

"Oops!" he giggled. "Excuse me."

Shahra began to lick Aladdin's face, cleaning off the sticky juices of the assortment of fruits he ate. The boy only laughed, not seeming to mind the smell of fish on her rough, sandpaper-like tongue.

"Okay, okay, Shahra!" Aladdin said. "I'm clean, now!"

Shahra stopped licking Aladdin, who sighed as he rubbed his stomach and his eyelids became heavy.

"…It's been a long time since my stomach had felt so full," Aladdin surmised. "I feel really sleepy."

Shahra purred as she nuzzled the boy's face, making him giggle.

"Yeah, a nap does sound good," Aladdin said with a yawn, but just when he was about to shut his eyes, he suddenly heard incoherent chatter coming from somewhere nearby.

"Hmm?" he hummed before he got up, his stomach slimming down. "What's that?"

As he went to go investigate, Shahra soon stood up and walked ahead of him before she stopped, her head peering around a corner. Aladdin did the same and saw that it was Ishmael and his two goons, the former not looking very happy.

"It's that man from yesterday," Aladdin whispered. "The one who put you in the cage."

Shahra quietly growled in anger at the memory.

"That damned kid ruined my auction!" Ishmael cursed. "I could've made a profit off that tiger until he came along! Dammit!"

"But boss, where are we gonna find him?" asked one of his lackeys. "That kid and the tiger could be just about anywhere, by now."

"They may've even left town," said the other.

"Then search every street and alley until you do find them!" shouted Ishmael, pointing his saber at them both, causing them to yelp in fright. "Rough 'em both up, if you have to, but bring them to me alive! I'll make sure I'll sell that tiger, and make sure that boy doesn't get in my way…because he'll be spilling blood when I'm done with him."

He chuckled in a sinister tone as he licked the blade of his sword in a sick manner, while Aladdin gulped nervously.

"This isn't good, Shahra…!" Aladdin whispered. "If they catch us, they'll kill us both!"

Shahra looked at Aladdin, worriedly.

"We can't stay here, anymore," he said. "We need to leave this town, and fast! We'll take a carriage and get outta here!"

Shahra nodded before she and Aladdin turned to run, only to run into the 4 bullies from yesterday.

"Well, well, well," said the red-haired leader. "If it isn't the whiny little twerp?"

"You again," Aladdin hissed as he gripped his flute while Shahra growled viciously.

"So you're the one who sent the pussycat after us," the leader said. "Figures. You'd even send animals to do your dirty work for ya, huh?"

"You stole my things from me and beat me up," Aladdin said. "Shahra was teaching you a lesson."

"Tch!" the leader clicked his tongue. "Yap-yap-yap…you keep talking nonsense, you're gonna end up losing your tongue, one day, kid!"

"Just get out of our way," Aladdin said. "We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad," said the red-haired punk, "because you've got it, you blue-haired piece of dog shit. HEY! MISTER ISHMAEL! I FOUND THE KID YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

Ishmael and his goons turned to see Aladdin and Shahra, and the bullies pointing to them. A pause, but then a wicked smirk appeared on the man's lips.

"Perfect," he said. "Get the tiger and kill the kid!"

"Right, boss!" the two goons shouted as they charged at Aladdin with their sabers.

"RUN!" Aladdin shouted as he jumped on Shahra's back. "RUN, SHAHRA, RUN!"

The tiger soon dashed off while Ishmael and his two cronies chased after them. As they ran, Aladdin spotted a crowd up ahead.

"MOVE!" he shouted. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Civilians both gasped and shrieked in shock when they saw the runaway tiger before they scrambled out of the way.

"THANK YOU!" Aladdin called as he and Shahra continued to make their escape, while Ishmael and his men kept chasing after them. As they fled, Aladdin reached his arm out and knocked a barrel of oil, which caused Ishmael and his thugs to slip on the ground and fall.

"DAMN THAT KID!" Ishmael roared.

Aladdin laughed as he and Shahra continued to run away, but then, he looked up and saw a low beam. By the time, it was too late to duck down, so he ended up hitting his head instead, thus causing him to fall off Shahra's back.

"Oof!" he cried as he landed on the ground. Luckily, he didn't get knocked out. Still, he knew that Ishmael and his men were going to catch up to him. "Sh-Shahra! Shahra, come back! I fell off!"

Shahra braked to a halt before she turned and dashed to Aladdin, who scrambled to his feet as Ishmael grew closer. Then, the tiger snatched the boy up by they back of his vest with her teeth before she continued to make a run for it.

"Get back here!" one of Ishmael's goons shouted. "You can't run away forever!"

Shahra soon turned a corner into an alley. However, she soon found that she had reached a dead end.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Aladdin cried.

Shahra growled and turned to face Ishmael and his men, who snickered as they advanced toward them with their sabers drawn.

"Well, well, well," Ishmael said. "Nowhere to run, kid, and nowhere to hide."

Aladdin whimpered fearfully while Shahra snarled and roared furiously, but the three men remained unafraid.

"S-s-stay back!" Aladdin shouted as he held up his flute, albeit with shaking hands. "Get away from us!"

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Ishmael questioned before he smacked the instrument out of his hands and then pointed his sword at his face. Shahra roared angrily and attempted to lunge at Ishmael, but his two lackeys pointed their swords at her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm not gonna just kill you, little boy," Ishmael said with a wicked grin. "I'll torture you, slowly. First, I'll stab one of your eyes out, then I'll cut your ankles clean off of your calves, followed by your grubby little fingers, and finally…I'll slit your stomach open and gut you like a fish!"

A terrified Aladdin whimpered as tears formed in his eyes, and then looked back at Shahra, who was trying to fight off Ishmael's thugs. However, she roared in pain when one of them landed a hit on her shoulder, leaving a bloody gash.

'_W-what am I gonna do?!'_ Aladdin thought. _'They're gonna kill us, and I'm too scared to do anything!'_

"Now…let's get started," Ishmael said as he held his sword back, preparing to stab Aladdin in the eye.

'_Mother…Mother, help me!'_ Aladdin thought as tears fell from his eyes. _'Help me!'_

"HELP ME, MOTHER~!" he screamed at the top of his lungs…and out of nowhere, Ishmael's blade shattered into pieces!

"W-what the hell?!" Ishmael questioned before he looked up…and gasped in horror upon seeing what looked like a giant, white, transparent dragon with two heads, standing over Aladdin while growling viciously. Shahra's jaw dropped in surprise upon seeing it, as well, and one of Ishmael's men looked like he had just soiled himself at the sight of the beast. Aladdin also gasped upon seeing it.

"A…a dragon…?!" he whispered in shock.

Then, the dragon roared as one of its heads snapped at Ishmael while the other went after his two cronies. The three men were so frightened by it, they scrambled to their feet and made a run for it!

"THAT KID'S A MOSNTER!" Ishmael yelled at the top of his lungs.

Aladdin panted heavily as the dragon began to vanish. All that remained was the rukh, fluttering about before disappearing into the sky. A pause…but then a knowing smile appeared on Aladdin's face.

"…Thank you, Mother," he whispered.

Not long after, Shahra approached Aladdin and licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"Okay, okay, Shahra!" he exclaimed. "I get it! I'm glad you're okay, too!"

Shahra blinked at Aladdin before she nuzzled him, purring affectionately.

"That was really scary," he said, "but I'm glad it's over now."

He then went over and picked up his flute.

"You okay, Ugo?" Aladdin asked, and the flute hummed in response. "Good. I think it's time we left this crazy town."

Shahra nodded before she padded off with Aladdin following behind her. However, as they walked away…they didn't notice two shadowy figures, watching from the skies above.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah…he put a up a borg. That's no ordinary kid, is it?"

"He seems rather extraordinary for a magician. I've never actually seen a borg like that before. Should we inform the others?"

"…No. Not yet."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah…he's probably not very important, anyhow."

"If you say so."

With that, the two flew off on their magic carpet.

XXX

Later, Aladdin and Shahra are climbing up into a carriage. However, it proved to be rather difficult when the former tried to push the latter up into the back of the carriage.

"Come on, Shahra!" Aladdin urged as he pushed on Shahra's hindquarters. "Hurry up!"

With one final shove, the tiger managed to get in.

"Okay, now help me up!" Aladdin said as he reached up. As he did, he heard the sound of someone whistling a tune coming from around the corner. "Hurry! Somebody's coming!"

Shahra gently clamped her teeth on the back o Aladdin's vest, pulling him up into the carriage. Soon after, a young man of average height with blond hair and amber eyes appeared, carrying a basket full of apples. The top of his hair is styled into a short, thick ahoge, and he wears a long, white, cape-like shirt. He wore a sash around his waist, which held a dagger with a golden handle, and a pair of black shoes. However, one shoe seemed to be a boot of some kind with blue stripes around the leg.

The young man placed the basket into the carriage, not seeing Shahra or Aladdin, who had ducked in the shadows to avoid being seen.

"There," he said. "Finished."

"Hey, Alibaba! We all set back there?" asked an older man with a scar over his lip, a pair of beige pants, and smoking a pipe.

"All set!" the young man, known as Alibaba, said as he climbed up to the driver's seat and grabbed his whip. "Next stop, Qishan!"

With that, he snapped at the camels' reins, causing them to pull the carriage out into the desert, heading to the next town. Aladdin and Shahra sat in the back, amongst the watermelons and other fruits that had been packed inside. Shahra had already lied down, beginning to fall asleep.

"Qishan, huh?" Aladdin muttered as he lied on Shahra's side and yawned sleepily. "I wonder…what that place is like."

XXX

In the town of Qishan…a lone tower, so high that it could touch the heavens themselves, stood lying in wait.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Probably not my best, but tell me what you think anyway!

Review, please!


	3. Night 3- His Name is Alibaba

**Night 3- His Name is Alibaba**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

A hot, sunny morning. A carriage sits in the middle of a desert outcropping, the driver smoking a pipe as he sat at the driver's seat. A pause…but then he started to groan impatiently.

"Alibaba!" he shouted. "What the hell's taking you so long?! We gotta be at Qishan by midday!"

"I'm almost finished!" Alibaba shouted as he stood in front of rock, his pants down slightly. "Jeez, can't a guy take a leak?! I've been holding this in since last night!"

"Well, that's what you get for drinking all that water before we left Maulla!" his partner argued.

Alibaba rolled his eyes as he pulled up his pants, having finished his business.

"I don't even know why we bother with this kind of job," he said. "We're not even getting paid that much!"

"Ah, c'mon, Alibaba," his partner answered. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, well that's gonna change, one day," Alibaba answered. "One of these days, I'm gonna get rich!"

"Don't tell me you're still planning on conquering that dungeon!" his partner quipped. "You've been saying that forever, and you still haven't done it yet. Then again, the youngsters always dream big!"

Alibaba sneered while his partner just laughed.

'_Screw him,'_ he thought. _'I'm gonna conquer that dungeon, one day, no matter what anyone says!'_

Not too far away, Aladdin sighed in relief as he stood in front of a rock with his pants down, too.

"Much better," he said as he pulled his pants up and tied his sash around his waist. "I thought I was gonna explode if I had to hold that in much longer."

He then heard the sound of camels grunting and gasped before he turned to see the carriage leaving.

"Uh-oh," he muttered before he ran after it. "Shahra! Come on! The carriage is leaving without us!"

Shahra appeared from behind a larger rock before she made a dash for the carriage. Aladdin hurriedly climbed inside the moment he got close before he turned to look at the tiger, who was quite a distance away.

"Shahra!" he called. "Shahra, hurry!"

Up front, Alibaba was holding the camels' reins while his partner nonchalantly smoked his pipe…but as the older man turned around, he spotted Shahra approaching, causing him to gasp in shock.

"A-A-Alibaba! Faster!" he urged. "Go faster! There's a tiger behind us!"

"What tiger?" Alibaba asked as he turned and saw Shahra. "OH, CRAP!"

Grabbing his switch, the young man began to whip the camels' backsides, causing them to go faster.

"Faster! She's gaining on us!" shouted his partner.

"I can't make the camels go faster!" Alibaba shouted.

In the back, Aladdin gasped quietly before he looked at Shahra, who is still running after him.

"Hurry, Shahra!" he called. "Hurry!"

Shahra panted as she kept running after the carriage. Just when it seemed like she was about to make it, she suddenly trips on another rock and falls into the sand, to Aladdin's shock.

"No!" the boy cried.

Shahra groaned as she stood up and shook her head, disoriented, but as she looked up, she gasped when she saw the carriage getting farther away…with Aladdin still inside.

"Shahra!" Aladdin shouted. "Shahra~!"

Shahra attempted to follow, but she grunted in pain when she felt a pain in her right paw, forcing her to stop. She then looked back at the horizon…where Aladdin and the carriage were almost out of sight.

"Man, that was close!" Alibaba's partner sighed. "Good thing that tiger tripped, otherwise we'd be cat food!"

"Yeah," Alibaba agreed. "By the way…I thought I heard a voice, just now."

"What voice?" his partner asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"…Probably the wind," Alibaba reassured himself.

In the back, Aladdin watched sadly as Shahra disappeared in the distance. He sniffled as he backed up, but then he shook his head, fighting back tears.

"No!" he said. "I-I'm not gonna cry! Not again!"

He then sat down, sniffling.

"I'm not gonna cry…no matter how badly I want to…!" he whimpered. He then looked over at the pile of watermelons that had been stocked inside the carriage with him…and he licked his lips as his mouth began to water.

"…Shahra will probably catch up," he mused as he picked up one of the large fruits and set it in his lap. "In the meantime, I'll have myself a little snack while I wait for her."

XXX

"Well, here we are," Alibaba said with a smile. "Qishan, at last."

Up ahead, a huge bustling city surrounding by a marble wall came into view. The oasis city Qishan was a very prosperous place, filled with noblemen and tourists alike. However, what really made the city stand out…was the huge tower that sits in the middle of it. Alibaba's lips turned up with a knowing smile as he laid his eyes upon it.

'_It's still there,'_ he thought. _'I still have a chance…!'_

He gripped the camels' reins excitedly.

'_This time…for sure,'_ he thought. _'I'm not holding back…I'm going to capture that dungeon, no matter what it takes!'_

"Alibaba!" his partner barked. "Focus on the road!"

"R-right! Sorry!" Alibaba said as he kept driving the carriage.

After getting through the gate, they take the carriage into the shade to let the camels rest.

"Go unload the cargo," Alibaba's partner said as he jumped down and walked away. "I'm gonna go let Lord Budel know that we've arrived."

"Yeah, I know the drill," Alibaba answered as he jumped down, too, and headed to the back to get the many watermelons that were stored inside. When he looked…he found no watermelons. Instead, he finds a boy with blue hair, lying in the back of the carriage, snoring softly, one hand on the floor, the other on his engorged tummy, and red, sticky juice smeared around his mouth and his palms and empty watermelon rinds littered across the floor.

Seeing this, Alibaba's shock was soon replaced with anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he questioned.

"Huh?!" Aladdin muttered as he awoke with a start. He paused, blinking sleepily for a moment, before he finally spotted Alibaba. He yawned and smacked his lips before he smiled.

"Hi," he greeted, rubbing his eye with back of his hand. "I'm Aladdin. I'm a traveler. I was just taking a nap after I made a really tasty meal of the watermelons back here- AAH!"

He yelped when Alibaba jumped in and grabbed him by the collar of his vest, the blonde pulling him up to eye-level and giving him a vicious glare.

"Don't you give me any of that crap!" Alibaba growled. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Aladdin just blinked at Alibaba, still half-asleep and confused.

"Hey, Alibaba! I'm back with Lord Budel!"

"Oh, crap…!" Alibaba cursed silently, a sense of dread overcoming him. Without warning, he dropped Aladdin on the floor and came outside, where he saw his partner, followed by a very fat man who wore a purple vest, a pair of white trousers, and had his hair and mustache styled in a hook-like fashion. The same could be said for the two muscular men following him.

"L-Lord Budel!" Alibaba exclaimed, trying to hide his nervousness with a fake smile. "It's a pleasure, sir!"

"Have you brought the cargo?" the fat man, Budel, asked.

"Uhh…well…" Alibaba muttered.

"What's the matter?" asked his fellow driver. "It's there, isn't it?"

"Enough of this!" Budel barked as one of his bodyguards grabbed Alibaba and pulled him out of the carriage. "Just let me see, already!"

As the obese man pulled back the tarp that covered the carriage, he soon found Aladdin, sitting amongst empty watermelon rinds, still half-asleep. Budel blinked at the boy, confused and surprised, as Aladdin's cheeks puffed up slightly before his mouth opened, releasing a small burp.

"Excuse me," he muttered.

"GRAH!" Budel cried in anger before he turned to look at a kneeling Alibaba. "Alibaba! What is going on here?! Who is this brat?!"

"Yeah, Alibaba! Who is he?!" asked the blonde-haired teen's partner.

"Well…I don't know," Alibaba answered. "A stowaway, I guess?"

As he turned…he saw, to his shock, that Aladdin had come out of the carriage…and is now sticking his face right into Budel's chest, his tiny palms squeezing and groping his large breasts.

"AAH!" Alibaba yelped.

"What…is he…doing?!" his partner questioned.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed, his voice muffled by Budel's fat chest. "How come you have such nice, big boobs like this when you're a man?!"

Budel growled angrily as the giggling boy continued to grope his breasts.

"I just looooove boobs, you know!" Aladdin swooned, unaware of the man's growing anger.

"STOP THAT!" Alibaba shouted as he pulled Aladdin away from Budel, whose chest bounced comically before stopping.

"S-s-sorry, Lord Budel!" cried Alibaba's partner.

"Yeah!" Alibaba cried as he kneeled, pushing down on Aladdin's head to force him to bow, as well. "Th-the truth is, this little brat is-"

"SHUT UP!" Budel roared as he stamped his foot in Alibaba's hair. "First, this boy eats all my watermelons, and then you let him insult me like this! You're going to pay me back, one way or another, Alibaba! Mark my words!"

"But…but I-" Alibaba began.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to look at Aladdin, who stood up after he managed to pry Alibaba's hand off his head, and then bowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know the watermelons were yours."

"Huh?" Budel muttered.

Aladdin then held out his pouch of money.

"I-I can pay for it!" he said. "How much were they? I'm not sure if this is enough, but-"

Without warning, Budel snatched the pouch of coins out of Aladdin's hands.

"It's a start," Budel said, pocketing the change, "but you owe me a hell of a lot more for what you did. Alibaba's punishment is yours, too, you perverted little brat."

Aladdin blinked before he looked over at Alibaba, who just stood there, staring at him in surprise.

"You're free to go, for now, Alibaba," Budel said as he and his two bodyguards walked off. "I won't let this go that easily."

A pause…but then Alibaba's partner turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Alibaba called. "Where are you going?!"

"Sorry, Alibaba," his partner answered, "but I'm afraid sticking around with you isn't worth the trouble, anymore. Our partnership is over."

"What?!" the teen questioned. "You're not serious, are you?! You're not gonna help me pay off Budel?!"

"What's the point?" asked his now ex-partner. "You heard Budel. That kid is your problem, now!"

With that, he walked away, leaving Alibaba to sulk.

"Dammit to hell," he cursed before he looked over at Aladdin, who blinked up at him before looking down at the grass, rubbing his arm in a guilty manner. A pause…but then, the young man just sighed.

"…Thanks for trying to help me," Alibaba said.

"No problem," Aladdin said before he began to walk off.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Alibaba called. "Where are you going? You're not gonna walk out on me, too, are you?"

"It's not that," Aladdin replied. "It's just…I'm not sure where to go, now."

"Well, isn't your mother looking for you or your something?" Alibaba asked, only for Aladdin to tense up a bit, and at that moment, a look of realization hit him. "Oh…I see."

Aladdin looked down at the ground, chewing his lip and fiddling with his hands. Alibaba sighed as he scratched back of his head.

"You could…stay with me for a little while," he said, causing Aladdin to turn and look at him in surprise.

"I can?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah…I got room at my place," Alibaba answered with a small but friendly smile. "Besides, you did try and help me outta that jam. I owe you one."

Hearing this caused Aladdin to smile hopefully.

XXX

As night began to fall, Alibaba and Aladdin stood outside a wooden door, the former unlocking it with a key. Once he did so, the door was opened, revealing a room filled with a sofa with old cushions strewn upon, a bed, a wooden desk, a tea table with a rusty oil lamp on it, a pile dusty, tattered rugs on the floor, a basket full of apples, some meat carcasses (which looked like they had almost been stripped clean) hanging from the ceiling, and 2 other doorways leading to several other rooms.

"Well, here we are," Alibaba answered. "My humble abode."

"Wow!" Aladdin whispered as he took a look around in awe. "It's…very nice!"

"Thanks," Alibaba said as he went off to another room. "Go ahead and take a load off. I'll make us some tea."

Aladdin sat on the sofa before he continued his survey his surroundings.

'_Everything looks so old and dusty,'_ Aladdin thought. _'It almost reminds me of mine and Mother's house back at Utan.'_

"So, Aladdin, right?" Alibaba spoke as he came back in, "what were you doing in the back of my carriage, anyway? I mean, besides eating all of those watermelons and sleeping?"

Aladdin chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "it's just…I was trying to help my friend, Shahra, escape from a town."

"Escape?" Alibaba repeated as he took a seat next to Aladdin. "Why?"

"She was going to be sold off like she was a piece of property," Aladdin said, sadly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Aladdin," Alibaba began, "but I'm afraid that's a pretty common thing in this world we live in. People get bought and sold, and as much as some people don't like that, there's not really much we can do about it. Still, you and that friend of yours got lucky you got outta there."

"Yeah, we were lucky," Aladdin agreed, "but…when you stopped to take a break out in that desert outcropping, we had to take a break, too, but when you started to leave without us, I managed to get on, but…Shahra wasn't so lucky. She's probably lost in the desert, wondering if I'm okay. I know she's probably worried about me, and I'm really worried about her."

"You know, you could've revealed yourself sooner," Alibaba said. "I would've stopped for your friend had I known you were on there."

"I'm sorry," Aladdin said. "I was just afraid you'd send Shahra back to those bad people."

"I see," Alibaba answered. "I'm sorry, Aladdin."

"It's okay, Mister…umm…" Aladdin muttered. "Mister…I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Alibaba chuckled before he held his hand out to the boy.

"Alibaba," he said. "Alibaba Saluja."

Aladdin smiled before he firmly shook the older teen's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alibaba," he said.

"Likewise," Alibaba agreed as they pulled away. "So you think your friend will be okay?"

"I think Shahra will be fine on her own," Aladdin replied. "I am worried about her, but she can take care of herself. She's actually very strong. She fought off a pack of dogs for me after I met her!"

"Wow!" Alibaba exclaimed. "So she's one tough customer, huh?"

"Yeah," Aladdin laughed. "I've only known her for a few days, but she's already become a great friend of mine! I'm sure she'll come and find me, soon!"

"Well, that's good to hear," Alibaba answered before he heard a whistling sound. "Oh! Tea's ready! Hang on a sec."

With that, he headed back into the kitchen to turn to the teakettle off. Shortly afterward, he came back, carrying two cups of tea on a tray.

"Here you go," Alibaba said as he handed the blue-eyed boy a cup. "Careful, it's hot."

Aladdin blew on his tea for a moment before he took a sip.

"Mmm…!" he hummed, pleasantly. "Darjeeling."

Alibaba chuckled before he blew on his tea and took a sip, as well.

"So…you live here, huh?" Aladdin asked.

"Yep," Alibaba answered. "I know it doesn't look like much, but the price is right. Besides, I'm not really gonna be living here much longer, anyway."

"How come?" Aladdin asked, curiously as Alibaba yawned and stretched before he put his tea on the table.

"Because," Alibaba began, letting out another yawn, "I'm gonna be capturing a dungeon, soon."

"A…dungeon?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head in bewilderment. "What's a dungeon?"

Alibaba looked at the boy like he was speaking a different language.

"You're kidding me, right, kid?" Alibaba asked. "You seriously don't know what a dungeon is?"

Aladdin shook his head "no" in response.

"Wow," Alibaba muttered. "That's just…wow. Wait here."

Aladdin watched as he went over to his desk and searched through the drawers.

"I know I put it somewhere," Alibaba murmured as he continued his search. "Where did I…ah! Here it is!"

He pulled out an old scroll from one of the drawers and headed back to the sofa. Where he sat down and opened the scroll on the table. Inside the scroll was a picture of a tower made of gold, jutting out of the sea.

"Is that a dungeon?" Aladdin asked.

"Yep," Alibaba answered. "Dungeons are these strange and mysterious ruins that appeared all around the world about 14 years ago. Whoever can manage to capture one…can claim enormous wealth and power."

"Really?" Aladdin asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Alibaba replied. "There was one kid who actually managed to capture the first dungeon…and he went on to become a king."

"A king?!" Aladdin asked, even more amazed.

"That's right," Alibaba said. "The dungeons are filled with sorts of things…gold and silver treasures, jewelry, and other magical items!"

"Magical…!" Aladdin whispered.

"That's right," Alibaba smiled. "I hear rumors that there's still a genuine Magi wandering around, but whatever you find in the dungeons is for real! Like magic flying clothes, urns that are always overflowing with wine…and the ultimate find…a Djinn Metal Vessel!"

Aladdin gasped quietly at this before he looked at his flute.

"Hey, Alibaba!" he said. "These dungeons you're talking about, do you know where they are?"

Alibaba only yawned.

"I'm kinda tired, Aladdin," he said, sleepily. "Maybe I can tell you in the morning, okay? You're probably tired, too."

Aladdin was about to argue, but alas, his body betrayed him, for he soon let out a yawn, as well.

"I am a little tired," he said.

"You can stay with me until your friend comes around looking for you," Alibaba said as he got up.

"Thank you," Aladdin said as he rested his head on a cushion. As he did, Alibaba placed a blanket on top of him. "Goodnight, Alibaba."

"Goodnight," Alibaba replied as he went over to his bed. "Sleep well."

As the two began to retire for the night, Aladdin looked at his flute and smiled fondly.

"Finally," he whispered, "we can find out a little more about your people."

He then sighed as he began to close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Ugo."

His flute glowed softly in response.

XXX

The following morning, Aladdin is still sleeping on Alibaba's sofa, when suddenly, a hand reached down and gently shook him.

"Aladdin," Alibaba whispered as he shook him. "Aladdin, wake up. C'mon, little buddy."

The only response he got was Aladdin groaning while giving him the evil eye.

"Five more minutes," the boy grumbled as he turned on his left side, his back facing Alibaba, who sneered for a moment…but that sneer was replaced with a mischievous.

"Fine," the blonde teen said. "You leave me no choice. It's tickle time!"

With that, Alibaba grabbed Aladdin and began to scribble his fingers all over his exposed belly, causing the boy to burst out into laughter.

"No! No!" Aladdin cried. "Hahahahahaha! Stop it, Alibaba! Stop tickling me! You win!"

On that, Alibaba let the boy go, leaving him to catch his breath.

"No fair!" Aladdin said. "You play dirty!"

"No one said life was fair," Alibaba said…but then he paused when a strange smell hit his nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

"What smell?" Aladdin asked.

Alibaba looked down at Aladdin, then took a whiff before he gasped and pinched his nostrils shut.

"Oh, jeez!" he cried. "Aladdin, no offense…but when was the last time you had yourself a bath?!"

Aladdin just blinked before he put his arm up and sniffed, only to shudder at the offending smell of body odor.

"Uh…I guess it's been a while since I bathed," the boy said, sheepishly.

Alibaba just sighed.

"You really need to learn how to take care of yourself, kid," he said. "Alright, come on. Into the tub with you."

Aladdin nodded before he followed Alibaba into the restroom. It took about an hour-and-a-half to get the boy clean (and poor Aladdin was shivering since the water was so cold), and another hour for Aladdin's clothes to be washed and dried, and of course, they had some "business" to take care of, but once all of that was out of the way, Alibaba and Aladdin, who got dressed in his clean clothes, headed down to the bazaar to get breakfast.

"Hey, Alibaba?" asked Aladdin.

"Hmm?" Alibaba hummed. "What's up?"

"Those dungeons you mentioned last night," Aladdin said. "Where are they?"

"Oh, yeah," Alibaba replied before he pointed to the north. "That's one, right there."

Aladdin looked up and saw that Alibaba was pointing to a tall tower with golden railings and two statues of odd-looking, fierce creatures at the sides of the entrance.

"That's Dungeon No. 7, Amon," Alibaba explained. "It appeared about 10 years ago."

"Whoa…!" Aladdin said in awe. "It's huge! It looks like it's almost touching the sky!"

"Yeah," Alibaba agreed. "I'm gonna capture that dungeon…as well as all the other dungeons that haven't been cleared, yet, and I'll become the richest man in the whole world."

"Huh," Aladdin muttered as he followed Alibaba to the marketplace. "You must really like money, huh, Alibaba?"

"Well, it's not so much an affinity for money, kiddo," Alibaba answered. "It's more like a necessity."

"A necessity?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right," Alibaba replied. "People need money, Aladdin…me, especially. And by that…I mean enough to buy a whole country."

**Guuuuuuurrrrmmgh…!** Alibaba froze before he turned to look at Aladdin, who smiled sheepishly as he hugged his grumbling stomach. The amber-eyed teen chuckled a little, but then he stopped when he felt his own stomach growling.

"Also," Alibaba began as he and Aladdin walked into the bazaar, "when you have money, you can buy whatever you want and buy as much food as you can eat!"

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Yummy food!"

"Not to mention money attracts the ladies~!" Alibaba said with a wink.

"Wow! Pretty ladies~!" Aladdin exclaimed with blushing cheeks and a drooling mouth.

"That's right, little buddy!" Alibaba shouted. "If he has money, a man can be popular! All these gorgeous women with big, soft breasts practically throw themselves right at you!"

"Haaaaa~!" Aladdin cried as he pulled his turban over his eyes and spun around, giddily. "That's embarrassing~!"

**Fwump!** The blue-haired boy accidentally bumped into a young girl, about 5 years older than him, with red hair and pink eyes and wearing raggedy clothing. Atop her head was a large basket, filled to the brim with dozens of lemons.

"Oh!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry about that, miss! Are you okay?"

The girl didn't answer him. Instead, she used her free hand to juggle two of the lemons that had fallen to the ground after Aladdin bumped into her and threw them back into the basket. Then, she looked at the boy with pursed lips.

'_Whoa…!'_ Alibaba thought. _'She's cute!'_

"Uh, hey!" he said, clasping his hands together. "Sorry about my little friend, there! Are you okay? Do you need help carrying that?"

"No, thank you," the girl said. "I'm fine."

With that, she walked away, causing Alibaba to sigh in exasperation.

"Good grief," he muttered before he looked down at Aladdin, who just stared after the girl. "What's up, Aladdin?"

"…Why are there chains on her ankles?" Aladdin asked.

"What chains?" Alibaba asked before he looked…and gasped in shock upon seeing iron shackles, locked around the girls' ankles. The girl noticed their gaze before she turned around, blushing in embarrassment and shame, and attempted to pull her tattered dress over her feet so they wouldn't see. However, in doing so, she accidentally dropped the lemons, again.

"…Oh, my god," Alibaba whispered. "She's a slave!"

"A slave?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yeah," Alibaba answered. "Like your friend, Shahra, was probably gonna be until you saved her. Slaves are humans that get bought and sold and treated like a piece of property until the day they die. Pretty rotten we live in, huh?"

No answered.

"Aladdin?" Alibaba asked before he looked and saw said boy approaching the girl, who tried to put the lemons back in the basket while trying to hide her ankles. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What are you doing?!"

Aladdin smiled as he crouched in front of the girl, who whimpered as she tried to hide her ankles again. Then, he played a small note on his flute, and **SLASH!** The chains were cut in half!

"There!" he said. "No more chains! Now you can walk around without hiding those pretty legs of yours, miss!"

The girl and Alibaba gasped in shock while the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What is that kid doing?!"

"Has he lost his mind?!"

"How'd he cut those chains?!"

"Whose slave is that?!"

"I-I think she's one of Lord Jamil's slaves!"

"Aladdin, are you nuts?!" Alibaba asked he grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "You can't do that!"

"I don't care," Aladdin said with a serious expression. "It's wrong. No one deserves to be treated like that. That's what my Mother always told me."

"Look, I know it's wrong," Alibaba said, "but no matter how mad it makes you, you can't go freeing someone's slave, because-"

"What's all this, then?"

Alibaba and Aladdin turned to see Budel and his two bodyguards.

"B-B-Budel…!" Alibaba stammered.

"Stealing a slave, are we, Alibaba?" Budel asked. "That's a serious offense, you know."

"B-but I didn't-" Alibaba started, but he was cut off.

"You can't fool me, you insolent brat!" Budel barked. "They cut off your hands for this, and then how do you expect to pay me back?! Huh?!"

"Oh, come on!" Alibaba cried with a nervous smile. "We're just innocent bystanders in all this! There's no way that anyone could cut through iron chains, right?!"

Aladdin just glared at the fat man, who scoffed as he walked over to the red-haired girl.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard," he said. "Maybe I ought to make you and that boy my slaves, Alibaba."

Hearing this caused Alibaba to gasp in fright.

'_Ah, shit!'_ he thought.

"The life of a slave is a harsh one, you know," Budel said as he grabbed the girl by her pigtail and held her up. "If someone does this to you…" he then threw her to the ground and stomped his foot on her wrist, "…or THIS to you, you can't even complain about it! Do you understand?!"

"Stop that!"

Everyone looked at Aladdin, who glared at Budel.

"Leave that girl alone, now!" he shouted.

"And just who do you think you are, you little perverted pipsqueak?!" Budel questioned. "I ought to report you and Blondie there to the authorities!"

"No, wait!" Alibaba cried. "Please, you can do whatever you want to me, but please, leave Aladdin alone! He's only a kid!"

**SHING!** Budel's bodyguards grabbed both Alibaba and Aladdin and placed their swords against their throats.

"Or maybe I should have you both killed here and now!" Budel shouted.

'_Damn, damn, damn!'_ Alibaba thought. _'This is not good! Definitely NOT good!'_

**Fweep!** Aladdin blew into his flute…and Ugo's arms came snaking out, much to everyone's shock.

"W-w-what are those?!"

"Giant snakes?!"

"They look like arms to me!"

**BAM! THWAM!** Ugo's huge hands slammed the bodyguards away, and then clapped together to create a powerful shockwave, once again. Budel was so shocked and frightened, he just outright fainted, his pants falling down in the back to reveal his buttocks. Aladdin smiled before he shook the Djinn's finger, but then, Ugo's arms froze and flushed pink before they shrank back into the flute, the reason being that he "saw" the girl.

"Still pretty shy, huh, Ugo?" Aladdin asked as he looked inside the flute.

Everyone just continued staring in shock…especially Alibaba.

'_It…it can't be!'_ he thought. _'That's a…!'_

"Hey! What's going on over here?!"

Alibaba turned and saw a bunch of men dressed in white robes with red sashes, armed with cutlasses approaching.

"Oh, jeez!" Alibaba cried. "The police! C'mon, Aladdin! Let's get outta here before they see us!"

"O-okay!" Aladdin said as he and the blonde teen ran off, but not before he turned to the girl. "Bye, Miss Slave Lady!"

The girl blinked for a moment, but then she got over her shock and stood up, running off to who-knows-where.

XXX

A bit later, in an underground canal, Alibaba looked through a hatch in the ground to check and see if they had been followed. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he closed it and turned to look at Aladdin, who is drinking from the canal.

"Haa!" he sighed. "Refreshing!"

"Hey, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "About that flute of yours…"

"Hmm?" Aladdin hummed.

"Something came bursting out of there!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin said. "That was my other friend, Ugo! He's been with me for a long time, now! My Mother told me that he's a Djinn!"

"Is that so?" Alibaba asked with a smile.

'_So I was right,'_ he thought. _'The kid has a Djinn Metal Vessel. This is it…this is the chance I've been waiting for! Capturing dungeons is a risky business…but if I had that kid on my side…'_

"Say, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "It's time like these that I really like to unwind, you know?"

"Unwind?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yeah!" Alibaba replied. "You know, kick back and relax! Take a load off and forget all my troubles."

"Oh! I see what you mean!" Aladdin said.

"So, I was wondering," Alibaba began, "you wanna know where I go to unwind?"

Aladdin blinked at the young man curiously.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a large manor in town, a man sits at his desk, writing down on paperwork while two women fan him and massage his arm. The man had black hair and mauve eyes, wore a white cloth around his head, black robes with golden trimmings, and a white shirt.

"So," he muttered, "I've heard that there had been a commotion in town, today…Budel."

"Oh, yes!" Budel said, bowing his head. "I-it was just some idiots trying to free one of your slaves, Lord Jamil, sir!"

"…I see," said Jamil, who shooed the women away. As they walked out, it is soon revealed that they are wearing shackles on their feet…just like the red-haired girl from earlier. "By the way…I also heard about some goings-on in town. Something about a boy with a spirit inside a flute?"

"W-where did you hear that from, milord?" Budel asked, nervously.

"Oh…my trusted watchdog told me," Jamil answered, and not long after…the red-haired girl came in. "Isn't that right, Morgiana?"

"Yes, Lord Jamil," the girl, known as Morgiana, muttered.

"Good girl," said Jamil…before he smacked her across the face, causing her to fall down. "Another thing…if you try and escape again, next time I'll chop off your tongue, understand?!"

"Y-yes, Lord Jamil," Morgiana said, holding her cheek.

"Now then, Budel," said Jamil. "I have a job for you."

"Y-yes, sir?" Budel asked.

XXX

That night, back in town…Alibaba had brought Aladdin to a certain house, filled with many beautiful women. Currently, Aladdin had his face shoved in the chests of two doting women.

"Aww, look at that cute little face~!"

"No fair, Miranda! Let me have a turn with him!"

Aladdin giggled as he continued to nuzzle and grope the women's chests.

"This is a fun place, huh?" he asked. "Sooooo soft!"

Alibaba grinned confidently as he sat nearby.

'_Okay, Alibaba,'_ he thought. _'Time to lay on the charms!'_

"So, Aladdin," he said, "you're a traveler, right? Do you happen to have a goal or something?"

"Hey," Aladdin said. "You said that there are Djinn Metal Vessels inside the dungeons, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I did," Alibaba replied.

"I actually do have a goal in mind," Aladdin said. "You see, my Mother told me about the Djinn Metal Vessels, so she tasked me to help Ugo find them because it would make him happy. After all, he is my best friend…so, if it's not too much trouble, could you please guide me to the dungeon in town?"

"Sure," Alibaba answered, "but that definitely you're coming with me, then, right?!"

"Of course!" Aladdin replied, causing Alibaba to sigh in relief.

'_So, this is it,'_ Alibaba thought. _'I'm really doing this! I'm gonna capture Amon…and I'm gonna get rich for sure!'_

He then looked at Aladdin, who has gone back to being doted on by the two girls as he rubbed his face into their breasts.

'_Jeez, he really looks like he's enjoying himself,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Is he really a little boy?! He sure acts like a man!'_

He then gulped and blushed heavily.

'_In that case,'_ he thought, _'maybe I should enjoy myself, too!'_

"Service time will start, momentarily!" cried the club owner.

'_This is gonna be great!'_ Alibaba thought.

A few minutes later, Alibaba heard the sound of high heels, clicking against the floor as they approached. Soon after, he heard a soft, feminine voice.

"Thank you for waiting, sir."

'_It's her…!'_ Alibaba thought as he felt someone sit next to him.

"What an adorable little friend you have there," his companion said as she picked up a bottle of wine.

"Who, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. I know that little kids aren't supposed to be in here."

As he looked up…he saw, to his horror, that he was staring at a tall, muscular woman with beady eyes and a crooked nose. Her appearance made her look more masculine than feminine.

"Well, aren't you a sweet man?" she asked. "My name is Elizabeth, by the way."

'_Holy shit…!'_ Alibaba thought. _'This is the best one in the house?!'_

**SMASH!** Elizabeth used her long nails to cut the wine bottle open, and then poured some into Alibaba's cup.

"I'm known as the competent hostess of this establishment, bar none," she said. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Alibaba shuddered inwardly before he looked at Aladdin, who is still being doted on by the other girls.

XXX

After a while, Aladdin and Alibaba exited the night club, the former looking very happy.

"Wow, that sure was fun, Alibaba!" he exclaimed. "After we're finished in the dungeon, let's come back here again, okay? Promise?"

Alibaba didn't speak…for he was covered in kiss marks and had a horrid expression on his face.

"You're a hard one to find, you little rats."

The boys turned to see Budel and his bodyguards.

"If you have money to spend on partying, why don't you use that to reimburse me?!" Budel questioned.

"…I don't have it," Alibaba answered as he wiped off the lipstick off his cheek. "Not yet…but I will! I'm gonna capture the dungeon, and then I'll be able to pay you in full!"

"Dungeon?" Budel repeated…before he and his bodyguards burst into laughter. "You honestly expect anyone to believe that garbage?!"

Alibaba only glared while Aladdin just looked up at him.

"You shouldn't try and run from me, Alibaba," Budel hissed. "If you do, I'll have your face on wanted posters in every neighboring town! So, I'm going to give you two choices: either you work for me…or become my slave until the day you die. Take your pick."

"…What are you, stupid?" Alibaba asked. "The choice is obvious!"

XXX

The following day, Alibaba is seen loading barrels into a wagon.

"So…what kind of job am I doing, again?" he asked with that same fake smile.

"We're transporting my special wine to the next town," said Budel as he boarded the wagon. "Lord Jamil tasked me with this job, so you should be grateful for this."

"Of course, sir!" Alibaba said. "With pleasure!"

He then sighed as he sat in the driver's seat with Aladdin, who quietly picked his nose in boredom.

"Wine, huh?" Alibaba muttered. "Damn fat-ass…he's totally messing with us."

Aladdin sighed as he turned around…only to gasp quietly.

"Alibaba, look over there!" he said. "It's the red-haired girl!"

Alibaba turned and saw a bunch of people, locked up in a cage…among them being Morgiana, as well as a mother and daughter, and all of them had shackles around their ankles.

"Lord Budel," Alibaba said, "who are those people?"

"Who, them?" Budel asked. "Just a bunch of slaves we're transporting to the mines."

Morgiana glanced at Alibaba, who gasped quietly before he turned away. Soon, the caravan began to exit through the town gate.

"Mankind should never dream beyond their limits," Budel quipped as he sloppily ate an apple. "Rats are rats and slaves are slaves. If you are unlucky enough to be born as either, you only end up living a life worth no more than trash…don't you think, Alibaba?"

"…Yeah," Alibaba mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I can't hear you, boy!"

A pause…but then Alibaba turned to face Budel with that same fake smile, again.

"It's just as you say, sir!" he said. "Really! I mean, sure, people dream…but all we can do is toil until the day we die! Hehehehe…"

"That's what I thought," Budel said before he laughed, while Alibaba gripped his switch, which Aladdin noticed.

"…Alibaba," Aladdin said, causing him to look at him. "Why are you lying so much? Why do you let him push you around like that?"

"…I don't have a choice," Alibaba answered as he looked ahead. "If I wanna get by in life…I have no choice but to listen to him and be his lapdog, no matter how much he angers me."

"…So in a way, you're his slave, too," Aladdin said.

"What did you say?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Look, Alibaba," Aladdin said, "if you just keep lying and let everyone walk all over…nobody will believe you. You won't even believe yourself anymore, will you?"

Alibaba just stared at Aladdin…but then he sighed as he looked ahead.

"Just drop it, okay?" he asked. "It's none of your damn business."

As the caravan rode through the desert and as the sun began to set…the ground began to tremble.

"What was that?!" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, no…!" Alibaba muttered. "It's here!"

"What's here?!" Aladdin questioned. "What's going on?!"

"Just hold on tight!" Alibaba shouted as he began to whip at the camels with his switch. Not long after, however, the ground began to crumble beneath the caravan, causing everyone to collapse. Not long after, a long, green tendril appeared out of the ground. Aladdin looked down and gasped in horror upon seeing a giant flower, sitting in a pit in the ground.

"What that thing?!" Aladdin asked.

"It's a Desert Hyacinth!" Alibaba answered as he and the other members of the caravan began to try and free the camels. "It's a carnivorous plant that lives in the desert! Whatever you do, don't fall in, or it'll eat you alive!"

Aladdin looked down at the Desert Hyacinth, which flailed its vines wildly.

"Aladdin! Don't just stand there!" Alibaba shouted. "Get away from it before it tries to grab you!"

Aladdin gasped before he backed away.

"Alibaba!" Budel barked as he tried to collect his wine barrels. "Help me! Save my wine, you fool!"

"R-right! Of course!" Alibaba said as he ran to get the wine.

As everyone scrambled to get away from the plant, the little girl that was in the cage with the other slaves suddenly slipped off the edge.

"AAH!" she cried. "MOMMY!"

"MINA!" her mother cried.

"Hold on!" Morgiana shouted as she ran to catch Mina, then turned to reach out for someone to grab her.

"I gotcha!" Alibaba called as he was about to reach out to her…only for Budel to push him aside as he grabbed another barrel of wine.

"No! Not my wine!" the fat man cried while Morgiana and Mina fell into the mouth of the Desert Hyacinth, which shut its petals.

"W…what the…?!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

"Phew!" Budel sighed in relief. "That was close. Hurry, now! Let's get out of here! It won't chase us as long as it's eating!"

"NOOOOO!" Mina's mother. "MINA~!"

"Stop, woman!" cried one of the caravan members. "Are you daft?! You'll get eaten!"

'_H…hey,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Somebody, save them…!'_

Morgiana struggled to keep the Hyacinth's tendrils away from her and Mina while also trying to keep both their heads out of its digestive juices. Still, the more they struggled, the more the plant tried to keep them down.

'_Save them…somebody!'_ Alibaba thought as he watched in horror. _'They're gonna die! Somebody save them!'_

An image of a burning building appeared in his mind, followed by a shadowy figure keeling over on a balcony.

"Come on, Alibaba!" shouted Budel. "Hurry up and get the wine! I'll pay you double if you do! How about it?!"

Alibaba only sneered while Aladdin stared, blankly.

"MINA!" Mina's mother cried with tears flowing from her eyes. "OH, MY GOD, PLEASE NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME~!"

"Oh, stop your blubbering!" Budel barked. "If you want, I can give you more than enough to replace her!"

Then…it happened.

**WHAM!** Alibaba threw his fist right into Budel's jaw.

'_Somebody, my ass!'_ he thought.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH BUYING SOMEONE'S LIFE WITH THAT DAMNED WINE OF YOURS, YOU FAT PIG!"

Aladdin and everyone else gasped quietly, and not long after, Alibaba grabbed a barrel of wine and jumped down into the pit.

'_Dammit to hell!'_ he thought. _'Now I've gone and done it…but I can't take it back, now! I'm sick and tired of standing at the sidelines and doing nothing!'_

He then ran up to the Desert Hyacinth and attempted to pull its petals open.

"Hang on!" Alibaba called to Morgiana and Mina. "I'll make this thing drunk on wine! The Desert Lily Family can't handle liquor! It retreats underground when it gets drunk! That'll be our chance to get away!"

He growled as he tried to get the plant to open its petal, but he just wasn't big or strong enough.

"Dammit!" Alibaba cursed. "Open your mouth already!"

Up above, Aladdin held up his flute.

"Let's help him out, Ugo!" he said before he blew into the flute, causing Ugo to appear, much to everyone's surprise. The Djinn soon dropped down into the pit and grabbed the Desert Hyacinth's petals, forcing it to open.

"Hurry, Alibaba!" Aladdin called out. "Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Alibaba shouted as he threw the barrel of wine into the Hyacinth's mouth, and once he did so, the plant began to flop slightly. Morgiana and Mina both panted as they surfaced.

"Come on!" Alibaba called as he reached down to them. "Grab my hand!"

Morgiana gasped before she grabbed Mina and took Alibaba by the end, but just when it looked like there were about to saved, the plant began to come back to life and grab Ugo with its tendrils.

"Oh, crap!" Alibaba cursed. "One barrel's not enough!"

With a grunt, he pulled the two girls out of the Hyacinth's mouth, only for the plant grab him instead.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin cried.

"Ha!" Budel laughed as he rubbed his jaw. "That's what you get for punching me in the face, boy!"

Aladdin growled angrily before he pulled his turban off his head and lied it flat on the ground. Then, he gathered all the barrels and placed them on before he stood on it, too.

"Fly, Magic Turban!" he exclaimed, and before long, the turban began to rise.

Meanwhile, Alibaba floated in the Desert Hyacinth's gastric juices, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly.

'_Crap…'_ he thought. _'So this is how my story ends…all that bowing, scraping, and ass-kissing…and for what? I didn't even get to accomplish what I wanted to do…I mean, sure, I want money…but more than anything…I want…'_

"DON'T GIVE UP, ALIBABA!"

Alibaba opened his eyes, only to gasp in surprise upon seeing Aladdin, standing on his Magic Turban the barrels of wine behind him.

"See, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, crossing his arms. "You're not a liar, after all! You can speak the truth, too!"

"A…Aladdin…!" Alibaba whispered.

"See?" Aladdin asked. "There are some money, or wine, can't buy."

"HOLD IT, YOU BRAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Aladdin looked over at Budel, who shook his fist at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP IT IN THERE!" Budel shouted. "YOU'LL REGRET IT! THAT'S MY MOST EXPENSIVE WIN! IT'S HUNDRED OF TIMES MORE VALUABLE THAN THAT BOY'S LIFE! STOP RIGHT NOW, I BEG OF YOU!"

Aladdin smirked…before he pointed his finger down, and soon, all of the barrels were thrown into Desert Hyacinth's stomach, causing it to fall limp. Just in time, too, for it looked like he couldn't hold on much longer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Budel screamed in horror.

Alibaba just stared in awe at Aladdin, who smiled down at him.

Not too far away…Jamil sat on a horse, watching everything through a spyglass, and standing beside him was a tall, muscular, bald-headed man with a scar his throat and a steel mask that only showed his left eye.

"Just as I thought," Jamil said with a chuckle.

XXX

"Mommy!"

"Oh, Mina!"

Mina cried happily in her mother's arms, safe and sound, while Morgiana stood by, watching Aladdin and Alibaba, who stood atop the former's Magic Turban.

"…Thanks for your help, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "I owe you, big time."

"…I think I know how you can start, Alibaba," Aladdin said as he held out his hand. "You can start…by being my friend."

Alibaba gasped silently, but then he smiled and shook Aladdin's head.

"Of course!" he said. "I'll always be your friend, Aladdin!"

"COME ON, YOU TWO! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Aladdin and Alibaba looked down to see Budel and his many guards.

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY WINE!" he shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA REIMBURSE ME IF IT TAKES YOUR WHOLE LIVES! I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH MY SLAVES AND DRAG YOU AROUND ON THE GROUND ON THE END OF A CHAIN!"

Aladdin just sneered at him before he looked down at Ugo.

"C'mon, Ugo!" he called. "We're leaving!"

Ugo climbed out of the pit before he slammed his hands into Budel and his caravan, remembering to avoid the slaves before he ran off with Aladdin and Alibaba perched on his shoulders.

"Alibaba's never gonna be your slave, fatso!" Aladdin shouted as he pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "That's because he and I are going on an adventure together, right?"

"R-right!" Alibaba said, excitement and enthusiasm welling up in his chest as he looked towards Amon. "Let's go…to the dungeon!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

And so it begins.

I gotta say, Alibaba always has the worst luck when it comes to women. XD

Review, please!


	4. Night 4- Dungeon Suite

**Night 4- Dungeon Suite**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

* * *

Nightfall. All was quiet in the town of Qishan, except for the sound of large footfalls being made by Ugo, who stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeon, Amon, with Aladdin and Alibaba sitting upon his shoulders.

The headless Djinn soon shrank down, letting the boys stand before the gate, which had a shining, golden light.

"…This is it," Alibaba said as he stood before the gate. "The entrance to Amon. If anyone even touches the Holy Gate, you get sucked in, instantly…and hardly anyone has come back from this dungeon, alive. Some say it's even 'The Gateway to Death'."

He then turned to Aladdin, who is down on his knees with a somewhat tired expression on his face.

"Aladdin," Alibaba said, "if you wanna turn back, now, this is your chance."

Aladdin didn't answer, for he had his hands around his stomach, feeling it growl quietly. However, Alibaba didn't seem to notice the boy's hunger. He just turned to face the Holy Gate…and not long after, Aladdin stumbled forward, accidentally pushing the blonde-haired teen against the gate, and not long after, the golden light shined brighter as they were both pulled in. Alibaba screamed as he and Aladdin flew through a winding tunnel of gold, and at the end…they found themselves, floating in a black, starry void, and below them was a red earth with pillars of light in various places.

"W…what the…!?" Alibaba questioned before one of the light pillars touched him and Aladdin…causing them both to vanish.

XXX

'…_Where…where am I? I…can't see anything…I can't feel anything…I can't even breathe…wait, can't breathe?! Oh, shit! I need air!'_

Alibaba struggled to move through the water before he finally emerged, gasping for air. When he did, he saw that, somehow, the water was very shallow, only reaching up to his ankles, at least, and at the bottom, an eight-pointed star was carved into it.

"…What the…?" the amber-haired teen muttered in surprise, but then…

"Hey! Alibaba, you're here!"

Alibaba looked up to see Aladdin, running up and waving to him.

"You finally made it!" the doe-eyed boy exclaimed.

"Finally?" Alibaba repeated, coughing a bit as he did.

"Yeah!" Aladdin answered. "See? I'm all dry."

'_But…we went in at the same time!'_ Alibaba thought in disbelief. _'Is there a time lag in this place?'_

"Hey, Aladdin," he said as he stood up and walked out of the cavern with Aladdin walking beside him. "That black sky and that red earth I saw…what was that?"

"I dunno," Aladdin answered, "but it sure was pretty! Although…I can't help but feel like I saw it before."

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered, confused.

"Anyway, come on!" Aladdin said as he took his hand. "While I was waiting for you, I found something that's just as incredible!"

Without warning, he led Alibaba to the end of the tunnel, where a bright, golden light shined, and as they reached the end…they found themselves, standing in the midst of a huge cave with many holes in the walls and various plants growing all around. Even the rocks sparkled!

"H…Holy smokes!" Alibaba cried in awe at the sight. "Look at it all…glittering rocks…and flowers I've never even seen before! This…this is…this is the dungeon!"

"We made it!" Aladdin cheered.

"I can't believe it! We actually did it!" Alibaba exclaimed. "That fountain I ended up in must've been the starting point!"

"The starting point?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right!" Alibaba answered. "According to _The Adventures of Sinbad_, 'Passing through the labyrinth gate, beyond shining pillars of light, he found himself at the start. He chose the right and arrived at the treasure vault, and there, he discovered vast riches and the Djinn Metal Vessel'!"

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "So for the both of us to get what we're looking for, we have to find the goal, right?" He then turned to the tunnels behind him. "But look at all these different holes. Which path do we take?"

No response.

"Uh…Alibaba?" Aladdin asked before he turned around and saw said teen walking towards another tunnel.

"C'mon, Aladdin!" he called. "This way!"

"Eh?!" Aladdin questioned. "W-wait a minute! Don't you think that's kinda random?! A-Alibaba, wait for me!"

As he followed, he stumbled for a moment and then put a hand to his stomach, beads of sweat falling from his face. Then he looked up at the tunnel with an uneasy feeling.

"Aladdin! Hurry up!" Alibaba called from inside.

Not wanting to be left behind, Aladdin hesitantly followed his friend down the path.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in town, Budel, who had been defeated by Aladdin and Alibaba earlier that day, had gone to report to Lord Jamil. However, instead of getting angry, the man revealed some shocking news.

"You're…you're going to what, milord?!" Budel questioned in shock.

"I said I'm going into the dungeon," Jamil answered as he got up from his desk.

"B-but milord!" Budel cried. "Over 10,000 people have entered Amon and none of have ever returned! Even you will die if you go in there!"

"That would be the case, normally," said Jamil. "However…do you remember that boy you saw with the peasant, Alibaba?"

"Y-yes," said Budel, "but what does he have to do with-"

"I've been waiting a long time for him," Jamil said. "At last, I can aim for the top!"

"Huh?" Budel muttered, confused.

"The top?" asked one of his bodyguards. "But you don't have to, Lord Jamil!"

"That's right!" said one of Jamil's servants. "You have money!"

"And slaves!" added another.

"And vast lands, too!" said one more.

"Yes," Jamil agreed. "My realm is…a charge from the country's king." He the turned to look at two of his slaves; a couple of women who were holding wine and fruit.

"Isn't that…infuriating?" the man asked…before he smacked the two women to the floor and began to kick them. "Such inferior food, women, and status will never satisfy me! The king looks down on me!"

Budel and his bodyguard shuddered as they watched Jamil continue to beat his slaves.

"Now is the time for me to conquer the dungeon," Jamil began, "and claim my _own_ country!" He then turned to Morgiana, the man in the metal mask, and several other strange figures in chains.

"Let's go!" he ordered.

The slaves nodded before they followed after him…except for Morgiana, who glanced down at the shackles around her ankles.

"Morgiana!"

Morgiana gasped as she looked at the glaring Jamil.

"I said…let's go," he hissed…gripping the hilt of his sword. Morgiana gasped quietly…before she sighed and dejectedly followed, her chains rattling with every step she made.

XXX

Meanwhile, back inside Amon, Alibaba and Aladdin are still walking through the tunnel the former had chosen.

"It's unbelievable, right, Aladdin?" asked Alibaba. "We'll nab the treasure and surprise that fat pig, Budel! Right, Aladdin?"

A pause…but then, Aladdin suddenly grabbed the back of Alibaba's shirt, causing him to trip and fall on the ground, face-first.

"OUCH!" cried Alibaba as he held his bleeding nose. "Aladdin, what the hell?! Why did you stop me?!"

"It looks a little scary up ahead,," Aladdin answered, "so why don't we go back and think more about which way we should go?"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "You're kidding, right?! How are we supposed to find the treasure?!"

"Yeah, I know," Aladdin said, "but…think about it…we'd probably die before we could reach it, right?"

Hearing that caused Alibaba to gasp silently in shock.

"Remember, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked. "You said that this place was like the entrance to death. I'm sure a lot of people have gone in here, but all of them died when they tried to find their way through. It's really dangerous in here, so if there are lots of routes, we shouldn't be so hasty, right? This maze is important for achieving our goals, right? So let's go back and think about it together, okay?"

A pause…but then Alibaba smiled and nodded his head.

"You're right," he said. "Let's go back."

With that, they headed back to the main room to think about their strategy.

The problem was Alibaba was so excited that he entered the dungeon, he just ran ahead without thinking. As for Aladdin, he was surprisingly one step ahead of him because he had arrived before Alibaba and waited for him first. The odd time lag between their arrival had actually saved their lives. However, as they left the tunnel…they didn't notice something lurking behind them in the shadows. It attempted to follow, but blinded by the light from the cave, it retreated back into the darkness.

"Ugh…so many holes!" Alibaba groaned as he looked around. "And they all look the same! How will we know which way to go?!"

"Hey, Alibaba!" Aladdin called as he stood by a tunnel. "Look over here! There's a mark next to this one!"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered as he went over to see. "Let me see."

He squinted before he saw a small X craved into the wall next to the tunnel.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "You're right, little buddy! It's an X?"

"What does it mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Dunno," Alibaba replied. "Are there you any more?"

"I'll go look," Aladdin answered before he went to look for another one, and found a circle carved into it. "Oh! Look here! This one has a circle!"

"And here, too," Alibaba said as he looked at another wall with another marking. "I…don't even know what I'm looking at. Looks like some kind of cross or something. Anyway, they all have markings. What could this mean?"

XXX

30 minutes later, Aladdin and Alibaba are lying on the ground, the latter looking frustrated and exhausted.

"I don't get it," Alibaba muttered. "There are so many of them! How do we know which path is the right one?!"

"Maybe the circles mark the right way?" asked Aladdin as he drew the symbols on the ground with a small twig.

"Nah, that sounds way too easy," Alibaba replied as he sat up.

"Hmm…" Aladdin hummed, but then he gasped when he felt his stomach growling quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Alibaba asked.

"Hear what?" Aladdin lied. "I didn't hear anything."

Alibaba gave the boy an in inquisitive glance, but then he shrugged and scratched his chin in thought.

'_Think, Alibaba, think!'_ he thought. _'People have been getting lost in this place for 10 years, now.'_ He then looked down at the symbols Aladdin drew…and his eyes went wide. _'Wait…maybe…!'_

"Aladdin," he said. "Go look for a tunnel without a symbol, okay?"

"Uh…okay," Aladdin answered as he stood up and walked off to another hole in the wall. "Oh! Found one!"

"Good," Alibaba answered as he walked toward the tunnel and put his hand on the wall. "This…is the right path."

"Huh?!" Aladdin questioned in shock. "B-but how do you know?! It doesn't have a mark on the wall!"

"About that," Alibaba answered with a smirk. "Listen here, Aladdin. The size and style of the symbols are all different. I think people drew them."

"Uh…yeah, I guess," Aladdin agreed, placing his finger on the corner of his lips, curiously.

"And who do you think drew these symbols?" Alibaba asked.

"Um…the people who came here before us?" Aladdin answered.

"Bingo!" Alibaba exclaimed. "This dungeon appeared about 10 years ago, and people have been flocking in here, ever since. The first ones would have been confused because there were no symbols to mark the way! Like me, they would've just ran down any tunnel! But this is a dungeon we're talking about, and here, there are right and wrong ways to go. If the path you chose to go down was a dead end, what would you do?"

"I'd…go back," Aladdin began, "and try another path."

"Exactly!" Alibaba said. "And that's just what they did, but all the holes look the same, so if you went back many times, wouldn't you get confused about which ones you had already explored?"

Aladdin gasped as realization hit.

"Oh! I understand now, Alibaba!" he exclaimed, excitedly clenching his fists. "The marked ones are the ones that people have already tried!"

"That's right!" Alibaba answered. "So now you understand, right? 10,000 people have entered Amon, and if they marked the paths with dead ends, then why?"

"Because all of the wrong paths have marks on the walls," Aladdin began, "but this path doesn't have one! And that means…"

They both looked down the unmarked tunnel with renewed determination.

"This one is the right path to go!" they both exclaimed.

"Forward, Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaimed. "The treasure room awaits!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered as he followed his friend down the path.

They were indeed correct in their choice…but little did they know that for that very same reason, a deadly obstacle lurked. As the duo headed onward…they didn't see a horde of shadowy creatures creeping up on them.

XXX

Later, Aladdin and Alibaba marched onward down the tunnel, their path illuminated by the glowing flowers. As they walked, Aladdin seemed to be lagging behind a little, holding his stomach.

"Looks like we've made progress," Alibaba began, "and we haven't run into anything dangerous so far. This must be the right way, Aladdin! …Aladdin?"

Alibaba turned and saw Aladdin, sitting down on a rock.

"Hey, everything okay?" Alibaba asked, concerned. "You've been acting kinda strange since we got in here."

"I-I'm fine," Aladdin reassured. "I just need to rest a bit, that's all."

Alibaba didn't seem very convinced, but decided to leave it be, for the time being.

"By the way," the teen began, "this place is pretty bright for a cave, huh? I wonder why!"

"Oh!" Aladdin said. "Probably because of these pretty flowers, see? They're glowing!"

"Oh, yeah!" Alibaba agreed as he looked at the luminous flora. "I've seen this kind of plant on the surface, before!"

"It's really pretty," Aladdin said as he sniffed. "Smells pretty, too."

"Dungeons sure are full of discoveries, aren't they?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed before he stood up and walked ahead. "A-anyway, let's keep going."

"You sure you're okay to keep going?" Alibaba asked. "I could carry you on my back, if you want."

"I'm fine," the boy replied as he went on ahead while his concerned friend followed after him. "Alibaba, look! The room ahead is even brighter than the tunnel!"

Alibaba smiled as he and Aladdin entered the room…and found it full of gleaming multicolored orbs, hanging off the ceiling.

"Wow!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Look at these things! What are they?!"

"So pretty!" Aladdin shouted. "And they smell good, too! Maybe they're some kind of delicious fruit!"

"These look too hard to be fruit," Alibaba replied. "I think they might be some kind of rare gemstone! I dub them…Rainbow Pearls!"

"Yeah! Rainbow Pearls!" Aladdin cheered before he giggled and looked up at Alibaba. "Dungeons sure are exciting when you explore them with a friend, huh? I'm glad I came with you, Alibaba!"

"Aww, gee, Aladdin," Alibaba said as he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "I think I should be thanking you. After all, if I had come here by myself, I'd probably be long dead, by now. As for you, you handled this place like you've been in a dungeon before. You've helped me a lot, you know?"

Aladdin didn't appear to be listening. He was too busy looking at one of the newly christened "Rainbow Pearls", but as the blue-haired youngster didn't seem to notice a shadow looming over him.

"So let's keep working together as we move forward!" Alibaba exclaimed as he reached down and petted…something. "Okay, little buddy?"

When he opened his eyes, Alibaba saw, to his shock and horror, that what he thought was Aladdin was actually a giant, green ant with sharp teeth!

"HUH?!" he cried as he stumbled back. "H-h-h-hey, hey! A-A-A-A-Aladdin, you-"

"Umm…Alibaba?"

Alibaba turned…and saw Aladdin's head stuck in the mouth of an even larger ant.

"Help me…" the boy pleaded, surprisingly calm about it. "Help me, please…!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alibaba screamed as he pulled Aladdin, who is now covered in slimy, purple saliva, out of the insect's mouth. Obviously, the ant didn't take this very well, for it started roaring loudly.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba cried. "Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"Ugh…gross…!" Aladdin groaned. "My whole body is cold and sticky…!"

Just then, **KRAK! KRAK!** The Rainbow Pearls began to crack, and not long after, more ants emerged from them.

"Oh, man!" Alibaba cried in shock. "These things aren't gems! They're monster ant eggs!"

"Hang on, Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed as he held up his flute. "I'll get us outta here!"

**FWEET~!** He blew into his flute, causing Ugo to appear and scare the ants off.

"Run, Ugo!" Aladdin ordered as he and Alibaba sat on the giant's shoulders. "Get us outta here!"

And that's just what Ugo did. The monstrous ants tried to follow, but Ugo was so big and his legs were so powerful, they just couldn't keep up with him. However, as they watched Ugo escape with Aladdin and Alibaba, they glared at the Djinn's huge, muscular legs…and not long after, their back legs began to take on the same shape!

XXX

Alibaba looked back at the tunnel as he and Aladdin hung on to Ugo.

"Looks like we lost them for now," Alibaba noted.

"Good," Aladdin said, breathing heavily. "Hey…you think we can stop and rest for a minute?"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered as he looked at the boy, who was sweating bullets and panting heavily. "Uh…yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Alibaba," said Aladdin as Ugo went back into the flute, and soon, the two boys sat down on rock. Aladdin panted as he leaned on Alibaba, who put a hand on his shoulders in concern.

"Aladdin, what's wrong with you?" Alibaba asked. "You're looking kinda pale and you've been a bit wobbly on your feet!"

"I'm fine," Aladdin reassured with a weak smile. "Really, it's nothing…I'm just a bit hungry, that's all."

"Hungry?" Alibaba repeated.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered. "You see…when I summon Ugo, I have to use all the energy in my stomach…so that's why I-"

**Guuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrmmmgh!** Aladdin's stomach roared, causing Alibaba to gasp while Aladdin sighed heavily.

"I'm starving…!" he murmured.

'_Dammit, this is not good,'_ Alibaba cursed mentally. _'I didn't actually think we'd be going into the dungeon so soon, so I didn't get any supplies.'_

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "I should've thought ahead and brought some food with us…but don't worry. When this is over, I'll have so much money, I'll buy you as much food as you want! I'll, uh…I'll get you those watermelons you love so much! And soup…and apples…oh! And baklava! You like baklava, right?"

"I _love_ baklava," Aladdin answered, drooling a little.

"There, see?" Alibaba asked. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Just then, they heard what sounded like…heavy footfalls.

"W-what's that?" Aladdin asked as he and Alibaba looked back.

"…Oh…my…god!" Alibaba cried, for there, charging towards them, were the ants. However, as they got closer, they had huge, muscular legs, just like Ugo!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the boys screamed before they both got up and made a run for it.

"RUN, ALADDIN, RUN!" Alibaba shouted, but before he knew it, he and Aladdin were surrounded by the monstrous bugs.

"Alibaba, what do we do?!" Aladdin questioned, scared out of his mind. "We're trapped!"

"I got this!" Alibaba replied as he drew his knife. "No way am I gonna let this freaking bugs kill us! YAH!"

**SLASH!** With one fell swing, Alibaba easily cut one of the ant in half!

"What the-?!" he muttered. "These things are as soft as rotten apples!"

As more went in for the attack, Alibaba continued to cut them down, but as he did, he soon saw something that made his stomach turn: the ants had turned in big, amorphous, green blobs!

"W-what happened?!" Aladdin asked in shock.

"These things aren't ants," Alibaba answered. "They're Slimes! They're dungeon monsters that have soft bodies! When they fight another creature that's stronger than them, they try to take their opponent's shape to have a better advantage, and no matter how many times you cut them down, they just keep regenerating over and over!"

"Th-that's not good!" Aladdin cried.

**SLASH! SHING! WHOOSH! SPLAT!** Alibaba kept trying to cut down the Slimes, but every time he did, they'd just splatter all over the ground, and then, the blobs began to slither and conjoin together. Here a Slime, there a Slime, everywhere a Slime, and when they all gathered together, they created a huge, many-eyed, many-mouthed, humanoid mass called a King Slime!

"HOLY MOTHER OF SOLOMON!" Alibaba cried.

"Look! It even has your knife, Alibaba!" Aladdin added, pointed at the sharp, blade-like growths in the King Slime's hands.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAARR!** The King Slime roared before it began to take a deep breath using its many mouths, and not long after, **FWOOSH!** A huge jet of fire was spewed from the main mouth, nearly charring Aladdin and Alibaba to cinders had they not jumped away in time.

"You okay, Aladdin?!" Alibaba asked.

"Watch out!" Aladdin shouted, and as Alibaba turned, he saw the King Slime swinging its blades at them.

"YIKES!" Alibaba cried as he grabbed his blue-haired charge and dodged the strike, which left a huge fissure in the ground! "Ah, damn, this isn't good!"

Aladdin looked up at the King Slime before he looked down at his flute with a serious expression.

"Okay, Ugo," he said. "Third time's the charm!"

**FWEET~!** Blowing into his flute, Aladdin summoned Ugo, once more.

"Yeah!" Alibaba cheered as he and Aladdin sat upon the Djinn's shoulders. "Now we're sure to win with this big guy!"

He then looked over to Aladdin, who panted heavily as he tried to hold his head up with one hand.

"Oh, yeah," said Alibaba, concerned. "That flute drains you of your energy."

"It's okay," Aladdin reassured. "I-I'll be fine. Go get him, Ugo!"

Ugo reeled back his fist before he punched the King Slime in the arm. However, the humanoid blob quickly reformed it before roaring furiously.

"Heh…!" Aladdin smirked. "I guess I have no choice but to play my trump card!"

**FWEET~!** He blew into the flute once more, and all of a sudden, bright red flames appeared on Ugo's fists while the rukh began to flutter around him and Aladdin.

"What the…?" Alibaba whispered. "What are these things? Little birds?!"

Just then, Ugo charged forward before he put his flaming fists together, and then, **THWAM!** He slammed the King Slime with a powerful blow, so strong, it sent the monster crashing right through the ground. As the dust and steamed cleared…Ugo had gone back to the flute. As for the King Slime…all that remained was a huge hole where it once stood. Alibaba gasped in shock, but then he laughed.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Wahoo! That thing is done for! You did it, Aladdin!"

"Heh…yeah…!" Aladdin replied between pants. "Ugo…sure is strong…huh? Now…let's head…to the goal, together, o…kay?"

**Fwump!** Without warning, Aladdin collapsed on the ground, to Alibaba's shock.

"Oh, no!" Alibaba cried as he ran to him and began to shake his shoulders. "Aladdin! Aladdin! C'mon, little buddy, wake up! Open your eyes!"

No response. Worried, Alibaba put his ear to the boy's chest…and heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Oh, good," he said. "You're still breathing. That's a good sign."

He then looked at his young friend with a mixed expression of guilt and remorse.

"Dammit, this is all my fault," Alibaba said as he took Aladdin into his arms, holding him bridal style. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin. I pushed you too far."

He then looked around, trying to find a place for him and Aladdin to take shelter. He soon saw a side tunnel and made his way inside, finding more of the luminous flowers within. He then laid Aladdin on the ground and covered him with his coat.

"Don't you worry, Aladdin," Alibaba whispered as he opened his canteen and poured some water into the boy's mouth. "I won't leave you alone. I'm gonna stay here by your side, until you get better, okay? Then we can head for the treasure room, together."

As if he heard him, Aladdin seemed to smile in his sleep, and Alibaba smiled back before he sighed. Then he looked over at the boy's flute.

'…_That flute sure is dangerous,'_ he thought. _'Who knew it could use up that much energy, huh?'_

Looking around, as if to make sure no one saw him, Alibaba carefully reached over and took the flute off Aladdin's neck.

'_Well, nothing's happened to me…yet,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I should blow it?'_

Hesitantly, Alibaba put his lips to the flute's reed and blew…but not even a single note played. He chuckled sheepishly at his own failure before he looked at the eight-pointed star on it and saw the strange markings written in a circle around it.

'_I wonder what this star means,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Can Aladdin read this? Where did he come from? I mean…I think I pretty much know what happened to his mother, considering his reaction when I asked him about her…but where's his father?'_

He then sighed as he looked back at him.

'_Come to think of it…I don't really know much else about him. Then again, I should talk. Your family, your home…you don't really talk about such personal things…and he doesn't really know very much about me, either. I guess…when he wakes up, I should tell him why I really came to this dungeon.'_

An image of a man with long dreadlocks standing before a flaming building in his head, causing him to shudder.

'…_I promise Aladdin, I'm gonna tell you everything about me,'_ Alibaba thought. _'And as for you…I'm gonna find out as much as I can about you.'_

He then yawned and stretched before he lied down on the ground…and the luminous flower stopped glowing.

XXX

The sound of water dropping down to the ground broke the silence…followed by another sound: the sound of footsteps.

'_What the…?'_ Alibaba thought as he awoke to the sound. _'Footsteps?'_

Cautiously, he made his way to the exit of the side tunnel…only to gasp silently in horror upon seeing Jamil, Morgiana, and the masked man.

'_Jamil?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'What the hell's he doing here?! Oh, great Solomon…don't tell me he followed us?! Dammit…if we get caught here, we're screwed!'_

He then looked over at Aladdin, who is still sleeping.

'_Well, at least Aladdin looks a lot better than he did before,'_ he thought. _'I'll just sneak him outta here before they notice.'_

But before he could go and grab Aladdin…he froze when he sensed a pair of eyes watching him. He turned and saw Morgiana, glowering down at him with that expressionless face.

'_The…the slave girl?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'W-what's she doing here?!'_

Then…Jamil appeared behind her, glaring at Alibaba.

"Well, well, well," said Jamil. "What have we here? So this is where you were hiding, eh?"

He then placed his hand on Morgiana's shoulder.

"Good work, Morgiana," he said. "You get extra corn for this."

"I don't like corn," Morgiana said with a deadpan tone.

"Yes, yes, of course you don't," Jamil muttered before he and the masked men entered as well.

'_Dammit!'_ Alibaba cursed in his head. _'Now what do I do?! I can't run away, or they'll go after Aladdin! I guess I don't have a choice…I'm gonna have to play suck-up, again!'_

"Oh, Lord Jamil!" Alibaba cried as he fell to his knees, bowing. "I am humbled by your appearance! You must help…my poor little brother and I have become lost in this dungeon, and he has become very ill! Please, won't you-"

"Shut up, peasant," Jamil sneered as he and his two cohorts walked passed Alibaba, who was flabbergasted at the lord's reply. However, he turned around…and saw Jamil, kneeling before the sleeping Aladdin.

"I've been waiting 10 years for you to appear before me…O great Magi," Jamil said.

'_A Magi?'_ Alibaba thought. _'Does he…know who Aladdin is?'_

Aladdin just remained asleep…completely unaware of the danger that he and Alibaba are now in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yeah, Jamil's pretty much one of the most hated characters in this series.

Oh, and for those wondering, I'm really following the manga here with little bits of the anime mixed in.

Review, please!


	5. Night 5- Escape from Jamil

**Night 5- Escape from Jamil**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

Alibaba watched in surprise as Jamil humbled himself before the sleeping Aladdin. More surprising was the fact that the lord called the blue-haired boy "Magi"…whatever that meant. Still, what bothered Alibaba the most was the fact that he and his two slaves, Morgiana and the scarred man in the iron mask, seemed to be completely ignoring him.

"He's sleeping?" Jamil asked. "I hope he's not injured…that would be most unsatisfying. Goltas. Grab the boy."

The masked man, now revealed to be Goltas, went over to Aladdin, picked up his unconscious form, and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" Alibaba cried. "What do you think you're doing?! Put him down!"

Jamil, Goltas, and Morgiana just walked passed him.

'_What am I, invisible?!'_ Alibaba thought as he ran after them. _'It's like they don't think I exist!'_

He then ran in front of them, blocking their path.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Put Aladdin down, I said! What do you think you're doing?!"

"…What am _I _doing?" Jamil asked. "I think that's the question I should be asking _you_, peasant."

"Wha…?" Alibaba murmured. "N-now hang on! That kid's with me! Put him down!"

"With _you?!_" Jamil asked before he laughed. "Don't make me laugh. Look, you commoner…I'm on important business right now and it doesn't involve the likes of you. Now do me a favor and go back to the hole you crawled out of."

With that, the three walked passed Alibaba, again. However, the blonde-haired teen turned around and grabbed Jamil by the shoulder.

"I said wait, dammit!" Alibaba barked.

"…What did you say?" Jamil asked as he smacked the young man's hand off of him. "Goltas…kill him."

"K…kill…?" Alibaba repeated…before he turned and saw Goltas, glowering down at him with his sword in his hand while Morgiana held Aladdin bridal style in her arms. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Goltas breathed heavily as he raised his sword, preparing to cut down Alibaba where he stood, but to his surprise, the amber-eyed boy whirled around, dodging his strike, before he ran behind him, forcefully grabbed Goltas by right arm, and pointed his knife at his already scarred neck.

"Now then," Alibaba started, "are you gonna tell me what the hell your deal is or what?!"

A pause…but then Jamil laughed as he clapped his hands.

"That was spectacular, my boy!" he exclaimed. "Clearly, I underestimated you!"

"Uh…thanks…?" Alibaba muttered. "I think…"

Then, **SHUNK!** Jamil stabbed his sword into Goltas' stomach, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Unlike you, Goltas," said Jamil. "I can't believe how pathetically useless you are."

'_W…what the hell?!'_ Alibaba thought in shock as he watched Jamil continuously stab Goltas in the belly.

"Work is the responsibility of man," Jamil continued, "but a slave is _less_ than that. If he can't do his job right…how can I punish you enough? This much? Or _this_ much, perhaps?"

'_He's…he's insane!'_ Alibaba thought as he watched with a horrified look on his face.

(A/N: Damn right, he's insane.)

"Now then, boy," said Jamil as he pointed the tip of his bloodstained blade at Alibaba's face, causing him to yelp and fall back. "I have a proposition for you. Make yourself useful…walk ahead of us and sniff out any traps in our way. I did have an army of mercenaries and slaves to do that for me, but I'm afraid they're all quite dead."

"Y…you-" Alibaba muttered.

"If you do that, I'll let you come with me," said Jamil. "So…is it a deal? And you better look me when you answer."

Alibaba just stared at the unhinged lord in shock and horror.

'_Dammit, dammit, dammit!'_ he thought. _'Now what do I do?! I can't run and abandon Aladdin like this! And I can't fight back! This guy's off his rocker! And with Aladdin as a hostage…I guess I have no choice.'_

"I…it's a deal," Alibaba spoke, nervously.

A wicked grin played upon Jamil's lips.

"Excellent," he said with a sinister chuckle.

XXX

Later, Alibaba is leading Jamil, Morgiana, and Goltas, who is still holding Aladdin, down a tunnel.

"You have no idea how much those slaves and mercenaries inconvenienced me," said Jamil. "At least now you're here, my boy."

"O-of course, milord!" Alibaba said with a fake smile.

'_Ugh…here I am, playing busboy, again,'_ he thought, _'but then, I don't have a choice. If I don't play along, he'll probably go nuts and hurt Aladdin, too. All I have to do is wait for Aladdin to wake up, and when he does, he can blow his flute and we can escape! It's perfect!'_

A pause…but then, Alibaba heard a small hissing noise. He turned…and saw Jamil trying to blow Aladdin's flute.

"What's with this flute?" Jamil asked. "You can't even play it."

'_SHIT!'_ Alibaba thought.

"I wouldn't want the boy to drop this while he slept," Jamil said, "so I'll just hold onto it for him until he wakes up."

'_Dammit, he must've known what I was planning the whole time!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Now what am I gonna do?!'_

As they walked, the tunnel began to look less like a cave…and more like some kind hallway with torches on the brick walls.

'_What's this?'_ Alibaba thought. _'Torches? And brick under the rock? Was this always here? No…not until now.'_

"It seems the dungeon is changing," Jamil noted as the group reached the end of the tunnel. They shielded their eyes from the bright light…before they looked and saw a huge gate in the shape of a dragon's gaping jaws.

"Ah!" Jamil exclaimed. "Now _this_ is a dungeon! This gate just screams 'This way to the goal', doesn't it? I'll admit, it's a bit gaudy, though."

He then spotted a stone with some odd looking characters inscribed on it.

"Aha!" Jamil said. "An inscription written in ancient text! If I'm not mistaken, this is the language of Tran."

"Tran, eh?" Alibaba asked. "A few small southern tribes still use this language."

A pause…but then Jamil chuckled as he handed Alibaba some corn kernels.

"Good for you, boy!" he praised. "I'm surprised a commoner like you can read!"

"Uh…thanks," Alibaba said.

"Still, it's strange that you can read Tran," Jamil said with an almost suspicious look in his eyes.

"Well, I…I heard it came with the territory of ancient tombs and dungeons," Alibaba began, "so I taught myself!"

"I see," Jamil muttered. "Well, unlike you, I was taught by a teacher. Now then, let me see. I believe it says 'This path is the dragon's…point of truth…'? Hmmm…that can't be right."

'_What kind of teacher taught him Tran?'_ Alibaba thought with an irritated expression. _'His translation's all wrong! …Hold it…maybe I can use this to my advantage! I'll take a bit of a gamble, here.'_

"'Pass the dragon's fangs to reach the truth'," Alibaba translated. "'All will be revealed at the dragon's tail'. Is that right, milord?"

A pause…but then Jamil stabbed Alibaba in the arm, causing him to yell out in pain and surprise.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he held his bleeding arm.

"That's actually what _I_ was going to say," Jamil said with a sneer. "A peasant like you should know his place, boy."

'_Urgh…he thinks he can just do whatever the hell he wants, huh?'_ Alibaba thought with a grin. _'But just you wait, Jamil…I didn't suffer this for nothing, you know.'_

Later on, they walked down further…but then they stopped.

"Um…milord?" Alibaba asked. "What is this?"

They found themselves staring down a hallway…with large, sharp spikes on the ceiling. There were even some decomposing skeletons littered across the floor, which was also riddled with holes.

"This is what _you're_ here for," Jamil smirked. "So…you go first. I insist."

'_It's a booby trap,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Obviously, I have to talk between the spikes on the ceiling and the holes on the floor.'_

He gulped nervously before he looked back at Aladdin, who is still motionless.

'…_I can't falter,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Not here…not now. Besides…Aladdin's risked his life for me…and I can't let him down!'_

With that…he dashed forward, and not long after, the spikes came jutting down from the ceiling, ready to impale him. However, Alibaba twisted and turn, avoiding the spikes as they hit the floor. Not just that, but spikes also came jutting out of the holes in the floor, too.

"My goodness, he's swift!" Jamil exclaimed in surprise. "Is he an athlete from the Reim Empire?!"

Alibaba continued dodging the spikes as if he were in some kind of a dance, and when he reached the end, he rolled on the ground, avoiding the last of them.

"Yes!" he cheered. "I made it!"

"Wonderful, my boy!" Jamil praised.

But then…a door opened beneath Alibaba's feet.

'_Oh…crap,'_ Alibaba cursed mentally…before he fell in.

"…Well…too bad for him," Jamil said, sarcastically. "Goltas, Morgiana…let's keep moving."

XXX

"So tell me, Morgiana," said Jamil as he, Morgiana, and Goltas continued walking through the dungeon corridor. "How did you managed to avoid the holes?"

"I could smell the stench of death coming from them," Morgiana answered.

"Ah," Jamil mused before he turned to Goltas…who arms were bleeding heavily. "I see. As for Goltas here, he could grab the spikes from above. You two are so much more useful than that commoner boy!"

Morgiana quietly seethed as Jamil ruffled her hair.

"Unh…!"

"Hmm?" Jamil hummed before he turned and saw Aladdin beginning to open his eyes. "Ah! Finally awake, are we, Magi?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered before he looked around. "W-who are you? And where's Alibaba?"

"Well…about that," Jamil began, "perhaps I could tell you over a bit of a snack? I'm sure you must be quite hungry."

Aladdin's stomach growled a bit at the mention of food.

"Well…I guess a little bite to eat couldn't hurt," the boy said.

XXX

"Really? You mean you actually saved my life, mister?"

"That's right."

Aladdin sat on a carpet that Jamil set out for him, eating rice cakes.

"So…who are you, again?" Aladdin asked.

"My name is Jamil," Jamil said with a friendly smile. "I'm the Lord of Qishan. My job is to organize the town's safety, industry, and infrastructure, as well as preserving the people's way of life. In other words, I _help_ the people of Qishan. So, it was natural that I help you, little boy!"

"I see," Aladdin said. "W-what about Alibaba then? Also, do you know where my flute is?"

"Well, your friend took your flute and went on ahead to search for help," said Jamil. "I'm afraid he might've gotten lost, but rest assured, I'll find him, too."

Aladdin blinked at Jamil before he looked over at Morgiana, who looked away from him.

"Ah, yes," Jamil said. "These two behind are my two slaves. The big one is called Goltas. He's from a nomadic tribe up north. As you can see by the scar on his neck, he suffered an injury that caused him to lose his ability to talk. He's very resilient and has superhuman strength. The red-haired girl is Morgiana, a descendant of a tribe known as the Fanalis. They are hunters that reside in the Dark Continent to the south. She has a superior sense of smell, even to that of a dog's, and has extraordinarily powerful legs. They both cost me a pretty penny, but I went ahead and bought them both, anyway."

"Oh," Aladdin muttered. "Well…I'd love to stay, but I think I'll go ahead and look for Alibaba on my own, if that's okay with you."

Hearing that caused Jamil's smile to disappear while Aladdin got up and prepared to walk away.

"Thanks for helping me anyway," the boy said, "and thanks for the food, too. I appreciate- OOF!"

He stopped when he looked up…and saw Goltas, standing in his way, glaring a him with his visible eye.

"Umm…do you think you could move, Mister Goltas, sir?" asked Aladdin. "Please?"

"…It seems I can't even play 'nice guy' with you, can I, boy?"

Aladdin turned to see Jamil glowering down at him, menacingly.

"Uh…M-Mister Jamil?" Aladdin asked, nervously.

"It's _Lord_ Jamil," Jamil corrected. "As long as you're in my presence, you'll address me as such…Magi or no Magi."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked. "What are you talking about? Why are you looking at me that way?!"

A malevolent grin appeared on Jamil's face, much to Aladdin's unease.

XXX

A moment later, Aladdin sat on the floor with iron shackles locked on his wrists. He glared at Jamil, who stood before three passageways with Goltas and Morgiana.

"Hmm…three passages," Jamil mused. "Does that mean that the dragon has 3 throats? 'All will be revealed at the dragon's tail'…that's what the peasant said."

'_This is a tricky one,'_ the lord thought. _'According to the translation, the treasure room must be ahead…but how do I determine the right path? Should I use Morgiana? Her sense of smell is very keen…but it doesn't mean anything if she can't smell any corpses. Goltas won't be of much use either, since he can't talk if he finds anything…'_

Just then, Morgiana seemed to bump into Jamil from behind, causing him to stumble for a moment before he looked back and growled at her.

"CLUMSY BITCH!" he roared as he smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall. "Watch where you're going next time, you stupid wench!"

Morgiana only glared at Jamil, who scoffed as he turned to look at the passageways again.

'…_I'll probably have to go on my own,'_ he thought. _'However, since Goltas' body is so sturdy, I can use him to shield myself from traps.'_

"Goltas, come with me," Jamil ordered. "As for you, Morgiana, you stay here and watch the boy. Don't let him out of your sight."

Morgiana nodded her head quietly while Jamil and Goltas went on ahead. She stood beside Aladdin, who looked down at the floor, his wrists still bound by shackles.

"…So we meet again, huh, Miss?" Aladdin asked with a smile, but Morgiana didn't speak. The boy blinked up at her before he hooked his fingers into the corners of his mouth and began to stretch his lips. He remembered that whenever Sheba was sad, he would always make this face at her to make her laugh. It always seemed to cheer his mother up instantly, so why wouldn't it work for Morgiana? After stretching his face several times and still getting no reaction, Aladdin decided it was time for a different tactic. So, he took his turban and started to wrap around his forehead, leaving his hair free.

"Psst!" he whispered. "Hey! Look at me!"

Morgiana turned to look at Aladdin…who now looked just like Jamil.

"Ta-dah!" he exclaimed. "It's me, Lord Jamil!"

A pause…but then, to Aladdin's surprise…Morgiana started snickering, and her mouth began to quiver. However, she gasped and quickly covered it.

"Ha! Saw that!" Aladdin said. "You laughed!"

"D-don't be silly," Morgiana argued. "I don't laugh. Not anymore."

"Ah, come on," Aladdin said. "You did so laugh! Come on, you try it! Try and make me laugh!"

Morgiana glared at Aladdin, who just blinked at her with that same innocent smile. The girl turned away for a moment…but then she turned around, squishing her cheeks with her hands and making her lips poke out like a fish's lips. Before long, Aladdin broke out into laughter, and to even Morgiana's surprise…she started to laugh with him. The two laughed and laughed and laughed…until they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"…You know," Aladdin said, "you're really pretty when you smile, Miss…Morgiana, right?"

"Yes," Morgiana answered, "and…thank you. I…can't really remember the last time I laughed like that."

"Mother says we should laugh every day," Aladdin said. "Otherwise, we'd all be dead."

"Your mother sounds like a very wise woman," said Morgiana.

"She is," Aladdin said. "By the way, you look a bit different than most people, don't you? Is it because you're from that Dark Continent place?"

"…It's not dark, actually," Morgiana replied. "They call it 'dark' because it's an uncharted area to the south of the southern provinces of the Reim Empire. It's a derogatory term for my homeland of Katarg."

"Uncharted?" Aladdin asked. "You mean no one's ever gone there? Is it dangerous?"

"Well…only to those who don't much about it," Morgiana answered. "There are countries and villages and the sun is bright and beautiful. The land is vast and full of large animals, and even delicious fruit."

"I see," Aladdin said. "That sounds nice. Sun, fruit, and animals…your home sounds like a very nice place!"

'…_Home,'_ Morgiana thought. _'Yes…I'm sure it must be…but I'm afraid I don't really remember much of it, though.'_

"The world sure is full of places I don't know," Aladdin mused. "I would love to visit that place, one day! To see wide open spaces and people enjoying themselves…it sounds like such a nice life. Maybe…you could take me there, one day."

"…Yes…maybe," Morgiana said. "If it were possible."

"Well…it is, isn't it?" Aladdin asked.

"…I wish I could run away," Morgiana said, "but…I'm afraid I can't…because I'm slave."

"…Oh…I think I understand," said Aladdin. "It's because…of Jamil, right? Are you…afraid of him?"

Morgiana's eyes went wide before she looked at the boy, who blinked up at her.

"It's not just your legs that are chained," Aladdin continued. "Your heart is bound, too…isn't it? Bound by fear and torment."

"…You speak as if you were a slave, yourself," Morgiana mused.

"Well…I did help someone like you, once," said Aladdin. "She's free now…and she's probably looking for me, somewhere. She looked broken when I first saw her…but when I helped her, it was like she sprung back to life! She even saved my life in return!"

"Is that so?" Morgiana asked.

"So, Miss," Aladdin began, "I know that you feel like you're bound…but if you ask me…no one can really bind you."

A pause…but then Morgiana chuckled.

"You're a strange child," she said. "I'm surprised that you crossed Jamil, and yet you're still here, talking to me. I wish…I was as brave as you…or your friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Aladdin.

"…I hate to say this," Morgiana began, "but…I'm afraid that…your friend is dead."

Aladdin gasped quietly at this.

"W-what…?!" he whispered. "But how-"

"Jamil used him on a booby trap," Morgiana answered. "I'm very sorry. I wish…I could've helped him, honestly."

As Morgiana spoke, Aladdin felt little pebbles falling on his head. He looked up…and he saw Alibaba, waving to him with a nervous look on his face.

"Your friend is quite dead," Morgiana said, solemnly.

"I-I see," said Aladdin, who glanced back and forth between her and Alibaba, who slowly climbed down from the hole in the wall he was in.

"However," Morgiana said, "I'm not going to let you suffer the same fate if you happen to cross Jamil too far as well."

She then dropped something in front of Aladdin: a small key.

"I grabbed this key when I pretended to bump into Jamil," she said. "I was going to use it unlock my own shackles…but in the end, I realized that no matter how hard I try, I just can't escape from Jamil." As she turned around, she gasped as she saw Alibaba, standing beside Aladdin with a cocky grin on his face.

"Y-you…?!" Morgiana questioned. "But-"

"I'm immortal, that's how," Alibaba answered.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I knew you weren't really dead, all along!"

"Thanks, little buddy," Alibaba said. "Now let's get you out of these chains."

"Wait, Alibaba!" Aladdin said. "Let's unlock Miss Morgiana's chains, too!"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "Are you outta your mind?!"

"Please!" Aladdin urged. "She was going to unlock her own chains, but she gave it to me, instead! She's actually willing to give up her freedom to help me!"

Alibaba glanced at Morgiana, who looked down on the ground with a somber look in her eyes.

"…Is that true, Morgiana?" Alibaba asked. "Did you really give up the key to your shackles?"

Morgiana chewed her lip and nodded her head. Alibaba paused…but then he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Morgiana…you need to come with us," he said, causing Morgiana to gasp.

"W-what?" Morgiana asked. "B-but I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Alibaba answered. "Outside in Qishan, you may be a regular slave, forced to do Jamil's bidding…but here, in a dungeon, those rules don't apply! You _can_ run away! You_ can _escape from Jamil, and _no one_ will blame you! Here, you are not Jamil's slave…here, you can be _free!_"

A pause…but then Morgiana took Alibaba's hand in hers…and then, the dams break. The teenage girl raised her head up, her tears cascading down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"…Please," she whispered. "Take me with you…take me away from that man! Take me away from this nightmare!"

Alibaba smiled…before he held up the key.

XXX

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Jamil let out a terrified scream as he and Goltas found themselves surrounded by a horde of Slimes.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jamil cried as he ran out. "M-MAGI! MAGI, HELP ME! I BEG OF YOU! THOSE MONSTERS-"

When he made it out…all he saw was two pairs of shackles, one looking new and clean, the other looking rusty and stained with blood.

"What in the…?!" Jamil questioned before he looked up…and saw Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana running away. "MORGIANA!"

Morgiana tensed as she heard the angered lord shouting her name.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH?! GET BACK HERE!"

"Ignore him!" Alibaba shouted. "Just keep going!"

"Right!" Morgiana agreed.

"By the way, Alibaba," Aladdin spoke up, "where's my flute? That lord said you had it!"

"What are you talking about?!" Alibaba questioned. "I don't have it! Jamil does! We'll worry about getting it back later! Right now, let's focus on getting outta here!"

"I need to ask you something," Morgiana asked. "How did you really survive that trap?!"

Alibaba smirked as they kept running.

"Truth is, I lied about the translation," he said. "What it really said was 'The truth resides in the dragon's fangs. All will be revealed before you reach the dragon's tail'."

"Wow, Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You're so smart!"

"I have my moments," Alibaba said.

"Look out!" Morgiana shouted before all three of them braked to a halt in front of another horde of Slimes. However, these looked different they had encountered before. While their heads remained grossly disfigured…their bodies took on an almost feline-like appearance.

"Oh, great, not more of these things!" Alibaba shouted as he drew his knife.

"They look like…tigers…?" Aladdin inquired.

"Quickly! Grab onto me!"

The boys turned to look at Morgiana.

"Come here!" she ordered. "Now!"

"Uh…okay," Alibaba said before she and Aladdin went over to her, and without warning she suddenly grabbed the two males and held them in her arms.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Aladdin asked, nervously.

"Y-yeah, I don't like the looks of this!" Alibaba added. "How are you able to pick us up so easily?!"

"Hang on tight," Morgiana said…before she pressed her foot into the ground, causing it to crack!

"HUH?!" Aladdin and Alibaba questioned in shock, but then, Morgiana suddenly jumped up and dashed across the wall. The Slimes tried to jump after her, but because she was so high up, they couldn't reach her. Soon, she made it to the other side, and then turned to the grotesque beasts. Then, she lifted her leg up and kicked the wall, causing it to crumble until collapsed in front of the Slimes, trapping them.

"…Holy-" Alibaba muttered in shock.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Yeah!" Alibaba agreed. "I mean…most people can't be able to do something like that without breaking their ankles!"

"Well, I'm not like most people," Morgiana said. "I am a descendant of the Fanalis. My legs are far stronger than most human beings."

"Oh, yeah," said Aladdin. "I think that Jamil guy mentioned that, didn't he?"

"Never mind that," Alibaba said. "Listen. I found something after I fell through that trap door. I think it might be what we're looking for."

"Really?" Aladdin asked. "Cool! Let's go!"

**Grrrrrrrr…!** A deep growl suddenly went off, causing the three to freeze in place.

"Uh…Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "Tell me that was your stomach growling."

"Not this time," Aladdin answered, nervously.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," Alibaba muttered.

Morgiana turned around, only to gasp upon seeing the flashing red eyes of a large tiger, snarling and growling viciously at the trio.

"Don't move!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Don't make any sudden movements. One false step, and we just might be cat food."

Morgiana took a fighting stance, preparing to attack should the cat attempt to pounce while Alibaba slowly drew his knife, again. However, for some reason, Aladdin remained surprisingly calm.

"Wait a minute," he said as he walked towards the growling tiger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alibaba exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Aladdin, come back here! Are you trying to get yourself eaten?!"

Aladdin didn't speak. Instead, he just looked at the tiger, staring right into her eyes…and his own eyes went wide.

"…Shahra?" Aladdin asked. "Is that you?"

Almost immediately, the tiger stopped growling and threw her head up, her eyes going from vicious to docile in mere seconds. Then, she rubbed her face against Aladdin as she purred, causing him to laugh.

"Shahra!" he exclaimed, happily. "It is you!"

"Wait," Alibaba said. "That's the same tiger that chased me and my partner in the desert on the day I met you! You mean THIS is your friend, Shahra?!"

"Yeah," Aladdin answered. "She's a tiger…did I forget to mention that?"

"Oh, gee, Aladdin, lemme think," Alibaba said. "YES!"

Aladdin smiled sheepishly while Shahra growled at him, thus increasing his unease.

"Uh…is she just gonna keep growling?" Alibaba asked.

"It's okay," Aladdin reassured as he ran his hand along the fur on the back of Shahra's neck, causing her to calm down. "Shahra's completely tame."

Morgiana hesitantly walked over and held her hand out, and instantaneously, the large feline rubbed her head against her palm, causing Morgiana to smile slightly.

"She's…very soft," she said.

"I know, that's what I said, too," said Aladdin. "Go ahead, Alibaba! You try!"

"Umm…okay," Alibaba answered as he reached his hand. "Hi, Shahra-"

**GRROOOOOAARRR!** Shahra let out a powerful roar at Alibaba, who yelped as he held his hand back.

"What the hell?!" Alibaba questioned. "I thought you said she was tame!"

"She is!" Aladdin answered. "Most of the time, anyway."

"Perhaps she doesn't like you," Morgiana answered, and if she could read minds, she could not more closer to the truth.

What no one realized was that after she got separated from Aladdin, Shahra stayed behind in the desert to rest, and by nightfall, she snuck into Qishan by climbing over the wall, thus evading the sight of the police. Then, she tracked down Aladdin, who had been with Alibaba at the time, and secretly followed the duo around town…including to the pleasure house that they visited, and needless to say, Shahra did not like it, one bit. Simply put, ever since that incident, Shahra had begun to believe that Alibaba is a bad influence on Aladdin, and has been following the boys in attempt to get her "cub" back from him, and therefore, she followed them into the dungeon.

That also explained why the Slimes took on the appearance of a tiger, since they had actually encountered her earlier.

"Anyway, Alibaba," Aladdin said. "Didn't you say you had something to show us?"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered before he remembered. "Oh! That's right! Come on, follow me."

With that, he led Aladdin, Morgiana, and a reluctant Shahra down the path. At the end, they reached a large, stone door with an eight-pointed star in the middle.

"A door?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Alibaba answered. "I tried to find someway to open it, but nothing worked."

"Look here," Morgiana said as she pointed to the door…and saw two handprints, both depicting a right hand.

"Two right hands," Alibaba noted. "That means…only two people can open the dungeon!"

Aladdin grinned broadly and said, "Then it's a good thing there's two of us, right?"

"Yeah," Alibaba answered before he and Aladdin placed their right hands on the door. "Now for the magic words…"

"Open sesame!"

All of a sudden, the giant door slowly creaked open, creating a huge gust of wind that nearly blew them away had they not braced themselves. As they opened their eyes…they suddenly themselves, staring at the vast blue sky, amidst white puffy clouds, and when they looked down…they found themselves, standing atop a tall tower over a road of gold…and a huge city beneath them.

"What the hell…is this place?" Alibaba asked in shock.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

I decided to do things a little differently with how Morgiana escaped from Jamil. Love it or hate it, review please!


	6. Night 6- The Sorcerer of Creation

**Night 6- The Sorcerer of Creation**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

Aladdin, Alibaba, Shahra, and Morgiana stood in awe at the large city below them. It was completely empty. No bustling people, no animals walking around…just stone effigies and the sound of the wind.

"What is this place?" asked Alibaba.

"…The stench of death is everywhere in here," Morgiana noted.

Even Shahra recoiled a bit at the smell in the air.

"It may not be the treasure room," said Alibaba, "but…an ancient city! This is amazing!"

A pause. Alibaba could feel his heart racing and his blood rushing through his veins.

"…Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Come on, you guys! Let's go look around! I'm sure the goal has to be around here somewhere!"

"Maybe we should start at the tower first," Aladdin said, pointing to the huge tower up ahead, surrounded by giant tree roots.

"Right!" Alibaba agreed.

As the boys and Shahra went on, Morgiana looked back to the door they had come through with an almost worried expression.

'_I wonder…what happened to Jamil?'_

XXX

"YOU IDIOT!"

**BAP!** Jamil kicked Goltas in the side, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Can't you do ANYTHING right?!" Jamil questioned. "You nearly had me EATEN back there by those hideous blobs! First Morgiana escapes with those two brats, and now this?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INCOMPETENT YOU ARE!"

Goltas groaned in pain as Jamil kept kicking him while nearby, the Slimes, back in their ant forms, stood in the shadows, glaring at him.

"I don't understand it," the lord growled. "I just don't understand it! The truth was in the dragon's tail, isn't it?! ISN'T THAT WHAT THE INSCRIPTION SAID?!"

He then gasped as realization struck.

"That…that boy…!" he whispered. "He tricked me!"

He then seethed angrily before he went back to kicking Goltas again.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" he shouted as he stopped kicking and started to stab him with his sword again. "You idiot…you damned, incompetent idiot! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"You idiot…you idiot…! It's all your fault!"

Jamil turned…and saw the horde of Slimes, again, only this time…they had taken on his appearance, only they looked more grotesque and misshapen.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Jamil screamed as he pointed his sword at them. "S-S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

XXX

Back with Aladdin's group, they are exploring the vast empty city as they made their way to the tower in the center.

"This place is amazing!" Alibaba exclaimed. "I mean, the air does stink a little, but the view's magnificent!"

"But how come there's no one here?" Morgiana asked.

"Hey," Alibaba said. "Since we found this place, we could name it 'Alibaba-Aladdin-Morgiana Park'!"

Shahra growled at Alibaba, who tensed a bit.

"Okay, sorry," he apologized. "'Alibaba-Aladdin-Morgiana-_Shahra_ Park'. Happy?"

Shahra pointed her nose up to the air and closed her eyes as she padded by, standing beside Aladdin, who smiled as he petted her neck.

"By the way, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "We are gonna get my flute back, right? Because…it's really important to me. Ugo's in there and my Mother gave it to me, so-"

"I promise we'll get your flute back from Jamil," Alibaba said. "Don't you worry about that."

Hearing that caused Aladdin to smile.

"Anyway, the treasure room should be around here somewhere," Alibaba spoke. "The Djinn Metal Vessel will probably do something! There will be a Djinn inside, like Ugo!"

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "Sounds good!"

Morgiana just remained silent as she followed them.

"Why so quiet, Morgiana?" asked Alibaba.

"…This place makes me feel uneasy, that's all," Morgiana said.

Alibaba shuddered as he rubbed his arms.

"You got that right," he said. "This place gives me the heebie-jeebies. I mean…what kind of city is this, anyway?"

"…A necropolis."

Alibaba, Morgiana, and Shahra looked at Aladdin, whose eyes were concealed by his hair.

"A…what?" a bemused Alibaba asked.

"My Mother and Ugo once told me about it," Aladdin answered. "Outside the Room of Fortitude…there's this vast city of the dead…the necropolis, they called it. Maybe…this is what they were talking about."

"The Room of Fortitude?" Morgiana repeated, confused.

"Wait a minute," Alibaba said. "You mean that giant of yours can talk?"

"Mm-hmm!" Aladdin nodded. "Mother gave him to me for my 7th birthday! Right now, only his body can leave the flute, but he really does have a face, and it's a pretty handsome one at that!"

"I see," Alibaba smiled. "You must be really proud of Ugo."

"Of course I am!" Aladdin said. "He's the first friend I've ever had!"

"…Aladdin," Alibaba stated, "when we leave the dungeon, I want you to introduce me to Ugo, properly, and tell me a little more about yourself, too, while you're at it!"

"Okay!" Aladdin answered. "I will!"

Behind them, Morgiana gave a small smile as she watched, and even Shahra seemed to smile herself.

Before long, the quartet made it to the tower and stood before the same door as before.

"You know what to do, Aladdin," Alibaba suggested.

"Right!" Aladdin agreed before he and Alibaba placed their right palms on the door.

"Open sesame!"

The eight-point star glowed, and soon after, the door opened up, creating a large gust of wind. The four shielded themselves from the large clouds of dust that had formed before they made their way inside, and as the dust cleared…they soon found themselves in a large room, filled with even more dust and stone ornaments, and in the middle was an urn with the same eight-pointed star as the door and Aladdin's flute.

"Is this it?" Morgiana asked, looking.

"This can't be right," Alibaba said as he looked around. "This looks like a giant storage closet."

"Wouldn't hurt to look around," Aladdin suggested.

As they looked around, they picked up the many items that had been found within, but no sign of gold, silver, or any kind of jewelry was to be seen.

"Find anything?" Alibaba asked.

"Not yet," Morgiana answered.

"What about you Aladdin?" Alibaba called.

"Nope," Aladdin answered as he held up a rusty oil lamp. "Everything looks old and rusty."

Shahra sneezed from the dust, causing her to drop a stone urn.

"I guess we ended up in the wrong place, after all," Alibaba mused before he stood up and prepared to head out. "Come on. Let's go outside. There's still plenty of buildings that haven't been checked."

"Okay," Aladdin said, but as they all turned to leave…they gasped in horror upon seeing Goltas, towering over them…covered in blood from head to toe.

"YIKES!" Alibaba cried.

"It's the big scary man!" Aladdin added.

"Goltas?!" Morgiana questioned in shock. "What happened to you?!"

Alibaba looked Goltas over…and saw the numerous burns, scars, and stab wounds that his body had been riddled with.

'_What in Solomon's name?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Where'd he get all these wounds from?! He shouldn't even be standing!'_

Shahra growled before she lunged at Goltas, biting his shoulder. However, Goltas grabbed her by her muzzle and wrenched her mouth off before he threw her aside, causing her to crash into a stone column.

"Shahra!" Aladdin cried.

"Aladdin, look out!" Alibaba shouted, but as the boy turned around, he was suddenly struck in the belly by the hilt of Goltas' sword, causing him to go flying towards a wall. "ALADDIN!"

"Damn you…"

Alibaba and Morgiana turned to see Jamil walk in behind Goltas. However, his head hung low, causing his disheveled hair to hide his eyes, and he was shaking like a leaf.

"You again!" Alibaba shouted as he drew his knife while Morgiana backed away, completely terrified.

"You damned lowly peasant…!" Jamil hissed. "Just who the hell do you're talking to?!"

"In a dungeon," Alibaba began, "it makes no difference whether you're a lord or a commoner, you damned thief! First off, gimme Aladdin's flute, and then we'll talk!"

"…Commoner…piece of trash…!" Jamil mumbled. "You dare talk to me in such a manner?! You…you're weak…vulgar…and useless! A piece of trash that's unworthy of living!"

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Alibaba thought. _'He's acting strange…wait, where's Aladdin?'_

Morgiana ran over to Aladdin and gently picked him up.

"Aladdin?" she called. "Are you all right?"

The blue-haired boy didn't answer her.

'_It's faint, but I can hear him breathing,'_ Morgiana thought. _'Still, Goltas hit him in the stomach pretty hard.'_

"…Get the boy, Goltas," Jamil ordered, and the bloodied masked man grunted as he hobbled towards Aladdin.

"Hey, wait a second!" Alibaba shouted, but then, Jamil stabbed his sword into the floor just before his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

"_You_ wait!" Jamil barked. "I haven't carried out your punishment, yet…"

"Punishment?" Alibaba asked. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Jamil shouted, sweating profusely and eyes as wide as saucers. "What the hell is with those monsters, dammit?! What did I do to merit such suffering! It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMMIT!"

Alibaba gasped in surprise before an annoyed expression appeared on his face.

'_So that's it,'_ he thought. _'He had the living crap scared out of him.'_

"Hey, listen," Alibaba spoke. "Why the hell are you whining? This is a _dungeon_, dammit! Your rank, your honor, your lineage…none of it matters here! Whether you're a lord or not…a dungeon is where you put your life on the line, no questions asked! So if you're just gonna complain about monsters attacking you…then you should've just stayed home, you spoiled brat."

Hearing that caused Jamil's eyes to go wide.

"…That's enough," he hissed. "Shut up! If I have to make you understand, so be it!"

He then began to swing his sword back and forth as he and Alibaba circled each other, the latter pointing his knife at the former with one behind his back.

'_You damned fool,'_ Jamil thought. _'You have absolutely no idea how long I've honed my swordsmanship. Moreover, I'm talking about royal swordplay, normally taught only to the royal family. A little butter knife is no match against my blade! Yes…I am far superior! We are of different breeding! I won't kill him with just one strike. First, I'll torment him thoroughly…then, while he's begging for forgiveness…I'll lop his miserable little head off!'_

"So, my boy," Jamil began, "let's start with…YOUR LEGS!"

He then lunged at Alibaba, his sword poised to strike at his ankles.

"Look out!" Morgiana shouted as she held the unconscious Aladdin in her arms, but then, Alibaba took a simple step back, avoiding the blade entirely.

"W-what the…?!" Morgiana whispered in shock while Goltas watched as well.

"You did well to dodge that, boy!" Jamil praised, mockingly. "But…can you dodge THIS?!"

**SWISH!** He swung his sword at Alibaba again, but still, the blonde-haired young man dodged him.

"Can't you do better than this, 'milord'?" Alibaba quipped.

Jamil grinded his teeth as he kept swinging his sword, wildly, but he couldn't land so much as a graze on Alibaba, who was practically dancing around the blade with a surprisingly expression on his face.

'_I…incredible…!'_ Morgiana thought as she watched. _'I've never seen anyone dodge Jamil's swordplay like that! Just who is this man?!'_

"Why…can't…I…HIT YOU?!" Jamil questioned as he attempted to strike Alibaba in the shoulder, but Alibaba caught the blade with his knife, sliding it along the side of the blade before he pushed it away, pointing his knife at Jamil's side.

"Because," Alibaba began, "you're leaving yourself wide open."

Jamil gasped in horror as an image of Alibaba cutting his arm off appeared in his head, causing him to yelp in fear as he staggered backwards, and as he did, Alibaba swung his knife at various body parts, coming very close to cutting each one.

"And don't forget your neck!" Alibaba shouted as he kept stabbing at Jamil, yet also avoiding to do so. "Or your elbows! Or even your shoulders! Didn't your instructor teach you any of that stuff?!"

Jamil gasped as Alibaba pointed his knife at his chin.

"…I give you an F…you spoiled brat," Alibaba said with a smirk while Morgiana's jaw dropped in awe.

'_Who…who is this guy?!'_ Jamil thought. _'He pointed out all the things my swordplay instructor did! You couldn't do that just by dabbling in swordplay…no…this is bona fide…royal swordplay…!'_

"W-who in the hell are you?!" he questioned. "Why in the hell are you able to read Tran?! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"

A pause…but then Alibaba held his knife against his chest.

"…I thought I had forgotten about the past," he began, "and yet…my body still remembers."

"…G…GOLTAS!" Jamil shouted. "SAVE ME, GOLTAS! I ORDER YOU TO SAVE ME!"

Alibaba gasped before he turned to face Goltas, who raised his sword again.

"Oh, crap!" Alibaba cursed, preparing to fight back, but then…

"STOP IT!"

**WHAM!** Morgiana appeared, quick-as-a-flash, and kicked Goltas in the side, sending him flying into the wall.

"M-Morgiana?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Jamil…please return Aladdin's flute," Morgiana said.

"…What did you say, you traitorous little bitch?" Jamil asked with as much venom in his voice as possible. "How dare you, a slave, speak to me in such a manner?! How did you even get those chains off your ankles?!"

"…Remember when I bumped into you?" Morgiana asked, causing Jamil's eyes to go wide.

"…You," he realized. "You stole the key to your shackles!"

"That's right," Morgiana said.

"You damned bitch…!" Jamil cursed, gripping the hilt of his sword. "How dare you defy me?! You think you can get away with escaping from me?!"

Suddenly, Morgiana's face began to break out in a cold sweat, causing Jamil to smirk.

"That's right," Jamil hissed as he began to advance toward Morgiana, who slowly began to back away. "It doesn't matter where you go. You'll always be my slave, Morgiana…and even without those chains on your feet, you can never escape me!"

He then raised his sword, causing Morgiana to stumble back until she fell on her bottom as images of herself at the mere age of five while a younger Jamil, possibly around Aladdin's age at the time, was holding her by her pigtail and stabbing her in the mouth his sword until her gums bled. Yes. It was coming back to her. More than anything, Morgiana wanted nothing more than to escape Jamil…but his ruthless abuse towards her, day after day, had changed her. Like Aladdin had said, the chains on Morgiana's ankles were not the ones that bound her. Rather, it was the memories of Jamil's torture that kept her from running away…and even now, no matter how hard she tried to summon her courage…staring at Jamil, who glowered at her menacingly, caused that fear to keep leaping back into her heart, over and over.

"Now then," Jamil hissed as he raised his sword, "how about I stab you in the mouth? And maybe this time, I'll cut your tongue out…MORGIANA!"

Morgiana let out a terrified shriek as she cowered, but just when Jamil was about to hit her…**KLANG!** His sword was stopped by the blade of Alibaba's knife.

"…Leave…her…alone," Alibaba hissed as he pushed Jamil away.

"You…!" Jamil hissed. "How dare you get in my way?!"

"Listen here, you damned coward!" Alibaba shouted. "Not only are you a spoiled-rotten brat, but you're also a bully! Outside, you may've been able to do only Solomon-knows-what to Morgiana, but here in a dungeon, those rules don't apply! She's not your slave, anymore. She's a regular human being!"

'…_Alibaba…!'_ Morgiana thought.

"And if you think I'm gonna stand by and watch you torment her again," Alibaba began, "you've got another thing coming! YOU HEAR ME?!"

A pause…but then, to Alibaba and Morgiana's surprise, Jamil began to chuckle, then he began to cackle madly.

"…You fool," the deranged lord muttered. "Those are just a bunch of petty words. 'Not my slave anymore', you say? HA! Don't make me laugh. I'm going to teach you how to properly use a slave."

He then tossed his sword to Morgiana, who surprisingly caught it by the handle despite her terrified state.

"Morgiana…kill this man."

Morgiana gasped upon hearing that order before she looked at Alibaba, who glanced back at her.

"Go on," Jamil said. "Do it…kill him! Kill him, now!"

Morgiana glanced back and forth between Alibaba and Jamil, her heart beating a million times a minute.

"I said…do it…!" Jami hissed. "Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!"

Morgiana stared at Jamil, then at Alibaba, who blinked at her in concern, and finally back at Jamil again…before a glare appeared in her eyes.

"No…" she said as she threw the sword down.

"What did you just say?!" Jamil questioned.

"I said 'no'!" Morgiana barked. "No! No, no, no, no, NO! NEVER!"

Alibaba's eyes went wide before he smiled broadly while Jamil's jaw dropped.

"…For ten years now," Morgiana said, "I've let you torment. For ten years now, I've been going to your beck and call! Well, no more! Alibaba was right…here…I am not your slave! I am Morgiana, a Fanalis, and as of today, I am free from your torment!"

Another pause…but then Jamil roared as he grabbed his sword and kicked Alibaba in the side, causing him to fall down.

"You…you did this!" Jamil shouted as he raised his sword. "You turned one of my best slaves against me with your poisonous words! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ALIBABA!" Morgiana cried as Jamil prepared to stab him, but then, all of a sudden, there was a huge flash of light…and when it disappeared, Jamil's blade had somehow broken in half, and not long after, the rukh fluttered by him.

"W…what the…?!" Jamil questioned before he looked up and saw…Aladdin, holding a stone staff of some sort as he walked, the rukh flitting about him as he did. Behind him, Shahra padded along, although she limped a little bit due to Goltas throwing her into the column, earlier.

"A-Aladdin?" Alibaba asked in surprise.

"He's awake," Morgiana muttered.

"Did…did you…just break my sword?" Jamil asked, but Aladdin didn't answer him. The boy just walked over to Alibaba and knelt beside him.

"Alibaba, are you all right?" asked Aladdin.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Alibaba replied as he sat up, holding his side.

"What about you, Miss Morgiana?" Aladdin asked.

"I-I'm fine," Morgiana answered.

Aladdin then turned to look at Jamil, who glared at him.

"So you're awake again, eh, Magi?" Jamil asked.

"Mister," Aladdin began, "chaining me up like that and taking away my flute wasn't very nice. Now please give it back. My Mother gave me that flute, so it's very important to me."

"Sorry about that," Jamil apologized, "but I'm afraid I can't give it back now. You've taken sides with that commoner. However, I'm willing to give it back if you lead me to the treasure."

'_Taken sides…?'_ Alibaba thought.

"Give me back my flute, please," Aladdin said, again.

"If you want it back so badly," Jamil smirked, "then why don't just take it from me? If you really are powerless without that little instrument, then you're just as useless as Morgiana, Goltas, and that commoner!"

Aladdin glared as he held up the stone staff in his hands while Shahra growled at Jamil.

"I said 'give it back'," Aladdin said.

'_What's he gonna do with that?'_ Alibaba thought. _'That's just a stone staff that was lying around…!'_

Aladdin took in a deep breath, and as he did, the rukh began to swirl around him as the staff and Aladdin began to glow a bright light.

'_Those birds again!'_ Alibaba thought.

"What is he…?" Morgiana muttered.

Jamil's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he watched Aladdin, who continued to summon the rukh around him.

'_Could it be…?!'_ he thought.

_Flashback_

Ten years ago, a mysterious figure approached a young Jamil, who smiled at him with bright, innocent, lavender eyes as he wrote on some paper.

"All right, boy?" the figure asked him. "There are two kinds of people in this world: those who use, and those who are used, and you, Master Jamil, are one who _uses_. You, my boy, have the characteristics of a king."

Jamil gasped as his smile went wider.

"Now then," the figure said, "let us begin the lessons."

XXX

Inside a cell, Jamil is seen whipping some slaves, who screamed bloody murder as he continued.

"Like…this?" Jamil asked as he looked up at his teacher, who nodded.

"That's right," he said. "Just like that."

Jamil turned to the quivering slaves.

"…This…feels a bit wrong," he said, looking a bit uneasy.

"At first, it seems that way," his teacher said, "but just keep doing it. Mercy is useless, Jamil. Slaves are things. They are a king's strength!"

"They are?"

"That's right…so you must punish and discipline. Remind them where there place is."

A pause…but then Jamil grunted as he kept whipping the slaves. As he did…a smile appeared on his face.

"That's right, Jamil," his teacher praised. "That's how you do it. Your parents are dead, but they had to do. A king does not need anyone standing above him."

As his teacher kept speaking…Jamil's smile grew wider, and those innocent eyes turned steely and dark.

That's right. It was that man who made Jamil who he is now.

Then one day, his teacher left.

"I've taught you everything you needed to know, boy," he told Jamil. "However, listen well to my words. One day, dungeons will begin to appear around the world, and in ten years time…a certain boy will appear before you, and that boy…will make you a king."

Jamil gasped at the revelation.

_Flashback_

'_It's just as my teacher told me,'_ Jamil thought as he watched Aladdin gather the rukh toward his staff. _'He is the one! The one who guides kings! The great Sorcerer of Creation…MAGI!'_

At that moment, Goltas stood up, glowering at Aladdin, who glared back at him while Alibaba, Morgiana, and Shahra stared in complete shock and awe.

'_W-what's happening!?'_ Alibaba thought. _'All those little bits of light are gathering at the tip of Aladdin's staff! What is he?!'_

"Splendid!" Jamil exclaimed. "It truly is you! The power to make me king that my teacher foretold!"

Goltas panted heavily as he held his sword.

"Goltas," Jamil said. "Good…make him pay for this! As my slave, you are my greatest strength!"

"How is he even standing with all those wounds?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Goltas has been always been a resilient man," Morgiana said. "I've known that since the day I met him. This is the main reason why Jamil always has him around…aside from me, he is one of the strongest slaves at Jamil's disposal!"

Jamil laughed as he held Aladdin's flute.

"This is all your fault, Magi," he said. "You didn't recognize me, first, so now you and your foolish friends will perish! Goltas…KILL THEM ALL!"

Goltas then charged at Aladdin, who stood there, still holding his staff.

"Aladdin! What are you doing?!" Alibaba questioned. "Don't just stand there! Run!"

"He's coming!" Morgiana shouted.

Shahra looked back and forth between Aladdin and Goltas worriedly. Just when the latter was about to strike…Aladdin threw a gigantic ball of light at him from his staff, blinding everyone for a moment. As the light cleared…Goltas seemed to have vanished, and the only thing in his place was the rukh.

"Did…did he kill him?" Morgiana asked, worriedly.

"No, look!" Alibaba answered as he pointed up to another stone column, where Goltas had been pinned by the same ball of energy that Aladdin had fired him.

"Sorry, Mister," Aladdin spoke as he went over to Jamil. "Just stay there for a bit."

He then approached Jamil, who fell down on his posterior in shock.

"Now can I have my flute back, please?" Aladdin asked, and Jamil, with shaking hands, handed the boy his flute back. "Thank you. Are you okay, Ugo?"

His flute hummed in reply, and Aladdin smiled.

"I missed you, too," he said before he headed back over to Alibaba.

"H-hold it!" Jamil called, causing the blue-haired child to stop in his tracks. "Y-you…you're going to make me king, aren't you? I've been waiting so long for this day to come…the day that you'd appear and choose me! I've worked hard as lord of this city…in place of my incompetent father. I used people, issued decrees, expanded trade, and made Qishan prosperous! I'm great, aren't I?! I'm exceptional…commendable! I'm a very competent man…SO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME A KING, O MAGI!"

"…You? King?" Aladdin asked, his back facing Jamil. "I don't really know what you mean…but in my eyes, Mister Jamil…"

He turned to him with a cold glare in his eyes.

"I can't think of anyone less deserving of that title than you."

Jamil's jaw dropped and his head fell, a despondent look upon his face as he sat there on his knees while Alibaba and Morgiana smiled and laughed at his expense. Even Shahra had snickered at Jamil. Meanwhile, Aladdin, whose features had returned to that usual innocent expression, approached the three, with Shahra going up to nuzzle and lick him, causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, Shahra, I know," Aladdin reassured, patting her lightly on the nose. "I'm happy you're all right, too!"

"Aladdin, that was amazing!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Was that magic?! Just what are you?!"

"What am I?" Aladdin asked. "What are you talking, Alibaba? I'm just your friend, that's all!"

Hearing this caused Alibaba to smile, and even Morgiana smiled a bit.

"Now then," Aladdin began, "let's continue our adventure and head for the treasure room!"

"Right! You got it!" Alibaba exclaimed as he and Aladdin shook hands, but just then, the eight-pointed on Aladdin's flute started to glow.

"Huh?" he muttered before a small beam of light shot off from the flute and hit the stone urn in the middle of the room.

"…That urn has the same eight-point star as your flute," a bemused Alibaba noted.

"…I wonder," Aladdin said as he went up to the urn and reached his hand toward it.

"H-hey!" Alibaba said. "You really think that's such a good idea?"

Aladdin lightly tapped the star on the urn, and all of a sudden, a bright light burst forth, nearly sending Alibaba and Aladdin flying. Not just that, but the urn itself and all the stone objects in the room…had all turned to solid gold!

"Great spirit of Solomon…!" Alibaba whispered in shock and surprise.

"I-it's not over yet!" Aladdin shouted. "Something else is coming!"

Not long after, the light flew out of the tower, causing it to explode…and as everyone in that room…they saw a huge, blue-skinned giant. He was bald-headed, had a long beard, and he wore a white clothe around his back and arms. His upper torso seemed muscular, but his stomach was rather large, almost disproportionate to the rest of him. He had long fingernails, almost like claws, and in the middle of his forehead was a third eye.

"Who is the one who would be king?" the giant asked as he looked down at the group.

A pause…but then, Jamil's white robes suddenly became dark…right at the spot between his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Jamil screamed as he backed away. "W-w-what the…?!"

"No…not you," the giant said. "Your heart is tainted with darkness and cruelty. To put it simply, you are a sham made by another."

Unable to handle any more of the shock, Jamil just outright fainted, right then and there.

"Hmm…the girl?" the giant inquired. "Mmm…not quite. She is a small vessel…but she has a strong will to live."

Finally, he spotted Aladdin and Alibaba, who blinked at him.

"Well, what's this?" the giant asked before he chuckled and gave a nod.

"W-what the-?!" Alibaba questioned. "What are you laughing about?! What the hell is up with you?!"

"Stop that babbling!" the giant cried. "I can't understand what you're saying!"

He then shrunk down to a point where he was about as big as the room, possible about Ugo's size.

"Well, well," he said as he floated towards Aladdin and bowed his head, "greetings, young Magi."

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered while Shahra padded up beside him. "You mean me?"

'_He bowed his head?'_ Alibaba thought as he looked at Aladdin. _'Aladdin…just who are you?!'_

Just then, Ugo came out of the flute, kneeling before the bearded giant.

"Oh, my!" he exclaimed. "You are…!"

Ugo raised his hands up and began to make odd gestures with his hands. The giant hummed and nodded his head, brushing his fingernails along his beard as he did.

"I wonder what they're saying," Aladdin said.

"They can understand each other?" asked Alibaba.

"…Ah, yes," the giant said. "I think I've gotten the gist of it."

He then turned to Aladdin and Alibaba.

"My name is Amon," he said. "I am fire-wielding Djinn of the dungeon, created from decorum and austerity. As the master of this dungeon, I hereby acknowledge that you've _cleared_ it."

Both Aladdin and Alibaba gasped upon hearing that.

"C-cleared, you say?!" Alibaba asked before he ran to all the treasure in the room. "WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

"Hello, Mister Amon," Aladdin greeted. "My name is Aladdin! It's very nice to meet you, sir!"

"And you, as well, child," Amon replied. "However, I am already aware of exactly who you are, Magi."

"Um…forgive me for asking," Aladdin began, "but what exactly _is_ a Magi?"

Amon then looked to Ugo, who gestured to Aladdin, as if to say "Please, do explain to the boy."

"Well," Amon began, "a Magi is…one who chooses kings."

"Chooses kings?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right," Amon nodded. "In any age, a sorcerer chooses a king, who is necessary to properly unite the people. There is always one who should be kind, and ours sent a wise man to find the one who would identify him and guide him. O reincarnation of our beloved Solomon. _That_ is who you are, Magi."

Aladdin looked to Ugo, who crossed his arms and turned to face him.

"Hey, Amon!" Alibaba called. "Since we cleared this dungeon, that means we can take as much treasure as we want, right?!"

"Do as you wish," Amon answered.

"YEAH~!" Alibaba cheered as he went to gather more of the treasure in the room.

"Ugh…why did you have to go and choose a little brat like that one?" the elderly-looking Djinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked. "Never mind that. What did you mean by 'reincarnation'? I just don't get it. Just who…or what am I, anyway? My Mother told me I'd find the answer if I went out into the world…but now I'm even more confused."

"…About that," Amon started, but then, the room began to shake.

"Whoa!" Alibaba cried. "What the hell was that?!"

XXX

Outside in the sky, someone is seen making strange hand gestures as a black, eight-pointed star appeared over the dungeon.

XXX

"It seems someone is endeavoring to seal the way out," Amon pointed out.

"The way out?!" Aladdin repeated.

"Oh, man, that's not good!" Alibaba cried, sitting amongst bags of treasure.

"We have to get out of here!" Morgiana shouted.

"Quick, guys!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Help me carry the treasure! Ugo and Shahra can help!"

"Uh…okay!" Aladdin answered.

"You have more pressing matters than that," Amon said. "If nothing is done soon, none of you will be able to make it back."

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" Alibaba questioned. "W-WE DON'T WANT THAT! GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Stop your whining!" Amon ordered as he waved his fingers, creating another eight-pointed star on the floor, from which emerged a shaft of light that hit the ceiling. "Those of you who wish to return, step inside this! Only death awaits those who remain behind!"

"Look!" Alibaba exclaimed as he, Aladdin, and Shahra ran to the portal with their riches. "The ceiling…it's like the dungeon's entrance!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Aladdin said while Shahra sat beside him and Ugo shrank inside his flute.

As they headed to the portal, Aladdin looked back and saw Morgiana, just standing there.

"Miss Morgiana!" he called. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Morgiana, come on!" Alibaba shouted. "If you stay here, you'll die!"

Morgiana seemed hesitant…but then she looked back at Jamil, who just sat there in a puddle of his own urine. She chewed her lip…before she slowly began to walk toward him.

"What are you doing?!" Alibaba questioned. "Why are you worried about a guy like him?! He treated you like dirt, remember?!"

"Miss Morgiana!" Aladdin cried.

Morgiana glanced back and forth between Jamil and the portal before she grasped her head.

'_Why?'_ she thought. _'I don't understand! Why do I feel like I'm still bound to him?! I stood up for myself…I announced my freedom…so why?!'_

Just then, she felt a hand grab her by her shoulder. She turned and saw Goltas, who had been freed from Aladdin's previous attack.

"G-Goltas…?!" Morgiana asked in surprise.

"…Go with them, Morgiana," Goltas spoke, causing her to gasp.

"Y-you can talk?!" she asked.

"A man like him…cannot be allowed to leave this place."

He went over and hoisted Jamil over his shoulder.

"Morgiana," he said. "You and I are from the north and the south…but we descendants of minority tribes. However…unlike you, I have forgotten the pride of my clan. I've made myself a slave to this fool and killed innocent people on his orders. Even if I went home now…I couldn't bear to show my face before my brethren. But you…you're different, Morgiana. Even after all the times Jamil had tormented you, you still kept your pride…and finally, you found the courage to get away from. Go home to your country, Morgiana…that is…my solemn, final wish!"

Morgiana stared at Goltas in surprise…but then she had a look of determination as she nodded her head.

"I will!" she exclaimed.

"Hurry, Morgiana!" Alibaba called as the portal began to rise. "Hurry!"

Morgiana panted as she made a mad dash for the portal while Goltas remained behind, carrying Jamil away…his sword stabbed into the floor.

"Goltas Dorjis…such a good lad," praised a crazed Jamil. "I'm going to give you as much corn as you want…oh, wait! Where's Morgiana?"

Morgiana watched as the dungeon began to collapse…and soon after, Goltas disappeared as a piece of rubble fell.

'…_Goodbye, Goltas,'_ she thought, _'and thank you.'_

"Off you go now!" Amon exclaimed. "This is the last of the magoi that my beloved King Solomon entrusted to me!"

As he said this, the portal began to rise higher and faster while Amon himself began to shrink. Then, he darted towards Alibaba's knife…where an eight-pointed star appeared on the sheathe.

XXX

Meanwhile, it is midday in the city of Qishan. The people are going about their usual routine, when suddenly, they felt the ground shake and rumble. They all turned…and saw the dungeon beginning to collapse.

"WHOOOAAAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"THE DUNGEON'S COLLAPSING!"

"QUICK, EVERYBODY MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

As the townspeople scurried to get as far away from the sinking as possible…they didn't notice two mysterious figures, sitting upon a magic carpet in the sky. One of them was a cloaked man, his face concealed by a veil. The other was a young man, possibly about Alibaba's age, with a slender muscular build and average height. He has long, black hair that reached down to his ankles, tied up in a thick, braided ponytail and red ringed eyes. He also wore purple eye shadow and around his neck is a white chunnari, along with a short-sleeved, black choli which revealed his toned midriff. He also has on a pair of black, baggy pants, similar to Aladdin's, and he wore golden bangles that extended from his wrists to his elbows, and more bangles around his neck with a ruby in the middle.

"Are you sure about this, Magi?" asked the cloaked man.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the black-haired teen said. "It would be a pain in the ass if someone captured it. That stupid lord you roped in is dead. Might as well head home."

With that, they flew off into the sky.

On that day, Dungeon No. 7, Amon, which had been active for ten years and one month, had been conquered by Alibaba Saluja.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

This might not have been my best, either, mostly because I changed up the fight in this.

Still, review, please!


	7. Night 7- The Promise

**Night 7- The Promise**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra found themselves sitting on the floating eight-pointed star as they rose high into the sky with their enormous bags of treasure. Alibaba glanced down below at the earth, which got smaller and smaller as they rose higher and higher, and then he glanced over to Morgiana, who lied down, asleep on the platform, and finally at Aladdin, who is putting a golden collar with a red ruby in the middle around Shahra's neck.

"There," Aladdin said. "Now you look even prettier, Shahra."

Shahra nuzzled Aladdin, who hummed in contently as he rubbed her chin. Then, he went over and sat next to Alibaba, who smiled at him.

"…We cleared it, didn't we?" Aladdin asked.

"Yep," Alibaba answered. "Sure did."

"…I guess we're not gonna be in much of a rush, are we?" asked Aladdin.

"Nope," Alibaba said. "Despite everything that's happened, I'm not tired…so how about we talk a bit, Aladdin?"

"Okay," Aladdin answered.

Soon, the two boys stared up at the endless void together, reminiscing on recent events.

"That was some adventure," Alibaba answered. "Sure was dangerous! There were seven times that I thought I was about to die, back there!"

"Yeah, and that big ant chewed on my head!" Aladdin added, giggling.

"Those eggs sure were pretty, though," Alibaba pointed out.

"And those glowing flowers!" Aladdin added.

"We could've grabbed some back there and sold some. I hate to miss you, you know?"

"At least you got all that treasure, Alibaba!"

"Yeah, that's true."

A pause.

"So, Alibaba?" asked Aladdin. "Why did you really wanna go into the dungeon, anyway?"

"Well, like I said, little buddy," said Alibaba, "I just needed some money, that's all. I'll use it to start my own business! That's the best way to work your way up in the world! You see, far to the south, there's a country called Sindria. It's a place of dreams and pleasure that Sinbad created! I'll run a business there and live the Sinbad dream!"

"That sounds like fun!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"…But before that," Alibaba started, "I have some business in a place called Balbadd."

"Oh, I see," Aladdin said.

"What about you, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "What are you gonna do, now? Go back home?"

"…Actually…I don't really have a home, anymore," Aladdin answered. "You see, Ugo and I used to live in a town called Utan with my Mother, Sheba. We were very poor, but that didn't seem to bother us. We were always so happy, spending every moment we could together…but…one day, my Mother got very sick and passed away."

"…I see," Alibaba said, sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Aladdin."

Aladdin chewed his lip for a bit, but then he shook his head, trying to fight back his tears.

'_Every time I talk about my Mother,'_ he thought, _'it always makes me wanna cry.'_

"So…I guess this means our little adventure is over, huh, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, trying to take his mind off it.

"…Over?" Alibaba repeated as he remembered his and Aladdin's time in the dungeon, from when they got chased by the Slimes and when they found the treasure…as well as when he saw what the young boy could do back when he confronted Jamil. The teen sighed as he looked down at his feet, looking away from Aladdin.

"…Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes, Alibaba?" Aladdin answered.

"…Listen…I just wanted to say…thanks for everything…and…I'm sorry about using you."

"Using me?"

"The truth is, when I first saw you summon Ugo, I planned on using you from the beginning…but…after all the times you risked your life for me…I realized I was wrong. You see…before you came along, I just talked a lot and never really took any action. When push comes to shove, I pretty much just freeze up. I guess…in the end…I'm no better than Jamil: I'm just a coward who uses people."

Another pause…but then, Aladdin stood up.

"A coward?" Aladdin repeated. "Well, that's not true! I think you're a very brave man, Alibaba!"

"W-what…?" Alibaba questioned in surprise.

"Remember back at the caravan?" Aladdin asked. "That fat man heaped so much scorn on your dreams, but despite how angry you were, you didn't even so much as raise a finger to him…but when the value of someone's life was scorned, you blew into a full on rage, and you didn't even hesitate to risk your life…and ever since then, I started liking you even more!"

Alibaba gasped quietly in surprise while Shahra lied nearby, snoozing, along with Morgiana.

"No matter what," Aladdin continued, "if you ever lose confidence, don't you worry! You aren't a coward, at all! You're a brave guy, as well as a respected friend of mine!"

Hearing that caused Alibaba's cheeks to flush red.

"You little sweet talker!" he exclaimed as he gave Aladdin a friendly punch in the arm, causing the boy to flinch in slight pain, but then he smiled. "Well, I could share some of the treasure! It's just as much yours as it is mine! Think about it! With this much, you can have enough money to buy all the food and pretty girls you want!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Aladdin cheered. "Food and girls!"

Shahra, who seemed to be sleeping, just quietly opened her eye and growled quietly at Alibaba.

"So who says our adventure is over?!" Alibaba asked as he stood up, proud and tall. "There's tons more dungeons! The world is full of fun and exciting things! It's all out there, waiting for us! Our adventure isn't over by a long shot! So let's go and see it all, okay!? We'll go wherever we want and have as much fun as we go…so let's together, Aladdin! What do you say?!"

Aladdin smiled broadly as he stared up at Alibaba before he nodded his head…while a gigantic, glowing white bird flew around them.

"You got it!" he exclaimed.

"All right, it's settled!" Alibaba shouted.

"Yeah! I can't wait! We'll go together, right, Alibaba? Promise me?"

"Of course! It's a promise!"

'…_A promise.'_

Alibaba Saluja, the young man who captured a dungeon, and Aladdin, the mysterious little boy called a Magi. Their promise had raised the curtain on a grand journey to challenge one of the world's greatest mysteries, and their departure drew in many who had encountered them.

However…they didn't realize that they might have to postpone that promise for quite some time.

XXX

Morgiana gasped as she awoke from her slumber, and when she sat up on her knees, she saw that she was staring at the wall that surrounded Qishan.

"I'm…outside the city?" she asked.

With Alibaba, he found himself sitting in the crater where dungeon once stood, and everyone had in town had gathered around to find him there, sitting on his bags of loot.

"A-Alibaba?!" questioned his former caravan partner. "What's he doing in there?!"

"I don't believe it!" Budel exclaimed. "That brat actually went and captured it!"

"He's not all talk, after all!" shouted an old man.

Alibaba smiled broadly before he pumped a fist and let out a triumphant cry, and soon after, the citizens of Qishan had broken into cheers.

"Haha!" Alibaba laughed. "Isn't this great, Aladdin?!"

No answer.

"Aladdin?" the blonde-haired teen asked before he looked around…but saw not hide or blue hair of Aladdin, anywhere. In fact, Shahra wasn't there, either. Despite that, he smiled, nonetheless.

'_I guess there was a time lag when we got out, too,'_ he thought, _'so I'll go home and prepare a party! I hope you come back, soon…Aladdin.'_

"_I'm just your friend, that's all!"_

Alibaba smiled as he remembered those words the boy said to him.

'_I'll be waiting for you…Aladdin,'_ he thought.

However…Aladdin never returned to Qishan again.

XXX

3 days and 3 nights later, Alibaba still waiting for Aladdin to return…but the mysterious boy never showed up. A funeral for Jamil was held in town, and soon after, a new lord arrived. 3 more weeks passed, but Aladdin still didn't appear.

In the mansion that once belonged to Jamil…Alibaba is seen sitting by a window with a dismal expression.

"Well, well, my Master!"

Alibaba turned to look at Budel, only now, the fat man was smiling at him while rubbing his hands together.

"You look dashing today, as usual!" Budel complimented. "And no wonder! To think, you'd use your treasure to pay back your debt to me, and with interest, too! You're simply too kind! Hahahaha!"

That's right. Ever since Jamil died, Alibaba had used the treasure he had found in the dungeon to become the new lord of Qishan. However…with Aladdin gone, the feeling was rather bittersweet for him.

"Now then," Budel said, "this way please. I've taken it upon myself to bring you the finest wine and women!"

Alibaba turned to see his former boss pouring some wine into a glass while the girls from the brothel he took Aladdin to the other night are seen dancing…including Elizabeth.

"…Uh, Budel?" Alibaba asked. "Doesn't it embarrass you, sucking up to me like this? I mean, you used to think of me as trash!"

"What are you saying?" Budel asked. "I'm not embarrassed in the least!"

Alibaba rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa.

"That's enough," he said. "I wanna be alone for a bit. Everyone out."

"As you wish, milord!" Budel said before he and the women left the room. Alibaba looked at the table full of exquisite cuisine and wine, but then he sighed heavily as he looked to his left…and for a moment, he pictured Aladdin, sitting next to him while happily stuffing his face and being doted on by the dancer girls.

'…_Aladdin,'_ he thought, worriedly. _'Where are you, little buddy? It's been three weeks, and you haven't come back! Without you here…what's the point of having all this delicious food and all these girls?!'_

He then swallowed nervously as he clasped his hands together.

'…_Dear Solomon, I hope he's not dead,'_ he thought as he remembered when he saw Aladdin using his special powers to defeat Jamil and Goltas. _'Surely…someone as amazing as that kid couldn't have died!'_

"Lord Alibaba."

Alibaba turned to see a servant walk in.

"You have a visitor, milord," he said. "It seems to be a child."

Hearing that caused Alibaba to gasped.

"What?!" he questioned before he sped out of the room and down the stairs. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

'_I knew it!'_ he thought. _'I just knew it! I knew you weren't dead, Aladdin!"_

As he came to the bottom of the stairs and approached the door, he envisioned Aladdin, standing outside the mansion gate with Shahra at his side.

"_I'm back, Alibaba!"_

With tears of joy forming in his eyes, Alibaba pushed the doors open.

"WELCOME HOME, ALADDIN!" he shouted…only to realize that it was not Aladdin at all…but Morgiana, wearing a pair of shoes and a black apron. "Oh…Morgiana, it's you."

"I came to talk to you," Morgiana said.

XXX

Alibaba and Morgiana stood near the streets of town, watching the people in the bazaar.

"Why did you use half your treasure," Morgiana began, "to free the slaves?"

"…Because," Alibaba replied, "I thought that was something he'd do."

"You mean Aladdin?" Morgiana asked.

"Mm…" Alibaba nodded. "So, what have you been up to, Morgiana?"

"Well," Morgiana started, "until the freed slaves decided what they will do, I heard you were paying them to work in the mansion. You're truly a good person, Alibaba."

"Thanks," Alibaba said.

"The slaves are grateful to you for freeing them."

"And what about you?"

"Well…I, too, am grateful. I can't remember the last time I had ever roamed freed. When you unlocked my shackles in the dungeon…I had to stop and catch my breath for a moment…so for that, I'm grateful…to you and Aladdin both."

Alibaba chuckled as he looked down at the ground.

"That's good," he said. "Now you can walk around without hiding those pretty legs of yours."

Hearing that Morgiana to blush a bit, and Alibaba chuckled a bit more upon seeing her face.

"So…what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Someday," Morgiana began, "I will return to my homeland…that was the last wish Goltas had."

"Oh, yeah," Alibaba said. "Makes sense…I need to make a decision, too. Thanks for talking with me, Morgiana…hearing good news gave me a little push. You take care, now!"

Morgiana blinked at him in confusion before she nodded and walked away. Alibaba then took in a deep breath and exhaled as he looked up at the sky.

'…_I guess…it's time I stopped sitting on my ass and did something,'_ he thought. _'Right, Aladdin?'_

XXX

The next morning, Morgiana is seen sweeping the floors of the mansion with a broom. However, she was still confused about Alibaba's words the other day.

'_What did he mean by that, yesterday?'_ the young Fanalis thought. _'I should thank…but…I don't know how I should.'_

"Did you hear the latest?"

"Hmm? About what?"

Morgiana turned to look at the two maids working nearby.

"It's about Lord Alibaba," said one. "The one who conquered Amon…he took a carriage and left town, this morning!"

"What?!" asked the other maid. "You're kidding me!"

Hearing that caused Morgiana to gasp quietly.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as she went over to them. "What do you mean he left?!"

"He used most of his wealth to ensure food, clothing, and shelter for the former slaves," said one of the maids. "In return, he asked everyone to deliver a message."

"He said 'If a little boy named Aladdin and a tiger shows up in town, tell him that Alibaba is in Balbadd'," said the other maid.

Morgiana's eyes went before she turned and ran off, heading for the town gate…but when she got there, she saw she was too late.

A carriage, drawn by two horses, was seen leaving the town…and on that carriage is Alibaba, who sat in the front seat. As he did, the blonde teen looked up to the sky, clenching his hands.

'_Aladdin,'_ he thought. _'I know you're out there, somewhere…someone as amazing as you can't be dead! When you told me that I was brave…it made me so happy! No one has ever complimented me like that! I was so unsure of myself, but he pulled me up…I'm sure this is what you would've done. I can't really be as cool as you, but…I'm going. You wouldn't want me to just hang around, sulking. I'll do what I should've done a long time ago. Aladdin…I'll find you…and when we do meet again, we'll have many more adventures together! After all…we did promise, didn't we?! So wait for me, because I'm coming to find you!'_

As Alibaba rode on the carriage…the eight-pointed star on the sheath of his knife glowed. He smiled, hopefully, as he pictured Aladdin smiling at him and happily running into his arms, the both of them laughing and having so much fun together.

Thus, Alibaba was parted from Aladdin and traveled alone to the country of Balbadd. He had gained great determination, some wealth, and the mysterious power of the dungeon.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a land far from Qishan, there is a vast, grassy plain where a hawk flies freely through the sky. Some small prairie dogs are out foraging for their food, when suddenly, their tiny ears pick up the sound of heavy hoof-beats. They stood up on their haunches and saw a large herd of horses, being ridden on by a group of men holding switches and swords strapped to their backs.

Suddenly, one of the men, the one up front, riding a horse with a scar over his eye, spotted something in the distance.

"Hold it!" he called, raising his hand, causing the horses and his fellow men to stop.

"What's up, Doruji?" asked one of them. "Is it the enemy?"

"No," the young man, called Doruji, answered, "but…"

As they rode up closer…they saw a young, blue-haired boy with a braided ponytail wearing a pair of baggy pants, a sash around his waist, a light blue vest, a turban on his head, and a ruby in the middle of his forehead. Tied around his neck is a golden flute with an eight-point star in the middle.

"…A kid?" Doruji questioned, confused.

"Where'd he come from?" asked one of the men.

"Dunno," Doruji answered, "but it's not safe for him to be out here. If we leave him, the wolves come out at night and eat him. We better bring him back to the village with us."

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away in a small village, filled with sheep, horses, and chickens, a little boy is seen trying to churn something in a bucket.

"No, no, no," said an elderly woman with a long braid and wearing a black cloak. "When you make kumis, you have to push more from the top."

"Baba," said the boy, "you're blind, aren't you? How can you see me?"

"Because the rukh tell me," the woman, known as Baba, answered. "The elderly may lose their sight, but we can always see the rukh."

"What are rukh, anyway?" asked the boy.

"These little birds of light that flutter about in the darkness," said Baba.

"Oh, Grandma," said a young woman, pouring tea. "You and your fairy tales."

"Hey, Baba!" exclaimed a little girl. "Doruji and the others are back, and they found something weird!"

"Is that so?" Baba asked as she stood up, holding a staff with a bird-like shape at the top. "Well, let's see then."

She slowly opened her left eye…and she seemed to gasp.

"What's this?" she asked. "The rukh seemed to be excited for some reason."

As she spoke, Doruji entered…holding an unconscious Aladdin over his shoulder.

"What are you going on about, now, Baba?" Doruji asked as he lied Aladdin down on the floor.

Baba's grandaughter approached Aladdin and placed her hand on his forehead, only to gasp as she pulled her hand back.

"He's burning up!" she exclaimed. "Quick! We need to get him into a bed!"

With that, she picked Aladdin up, rushed over to a bed nearby, and tucked him under the covers.

"Don't anyone just stand there!" she cried. "Get some water or something!"

"Y-yes, Toya!" cried some of the people inside the hut before they all rushed out.

"This kid's dressed up all weird," said Doruji. "I wonder who he is, anyway."

"The rukh seem worried," Baba said. "He must be something special if they fly about him like this, so much."

As Aladdin slept…the rukh swarm around him vigorously.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Didn't mean for this one to be so short. XD

Review, please!


	8. Night 8- Aladdin and the Kouga Clan

**Night 8- Aladdin and the Kouga Clan**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, not fit for neither man nor beast. The denizens of Utan had locked themselves inside their houses, taking shelter for the night. However…one woman was brave enough to venture out into the streets alone in spite of the weather.

Sheba glanced around worriedly, her vision slightly impaired from the rain, but she still went onward. Why? The look on her face was obvious: she was looking for her lost child.

"Aladdin!" she called out. "Aladdin, where are you?!"

No answer came, causing Sheba's hair to droop slightly. Aladdin had gone out to play in town for a while, promising to return by sunset, but when the storm came, he did not return. Knowing the storm must've frightened her son into hiding, Sheba left the house to search for him. So far, she was unsuccessful.

"Aladdin!" she called out, again…but she still didn't get an answer. "…Oh, Aladdin, where are you? My poor little boy…!"

Suddenly, the magenta-haired woman spotted something flitter by from behind her. They looked like tiny birds, made of a pure white light.

'_The rukh…!'_ she thought before she went to follow them. As she did, she heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from somewhere nearby. She gasped quietly, for she recognized the sound, and soon, she began to sprint faster, following the rukh into an alley. Once there, she didn't see anything but a few barrels and crates…but she could still hear sobbing coming from somewhere in the alley.

"…Aladdin?" she called, causing the sobs to cease, and not long after, a familiar blue-haired boy came out from under a crate, his big, bright, blue doe eyes brimming with tears.

"Mother!" Aladdin cried as he ran into his mother's arms.

"Oh, Aladdin," Sheba soothed as she held her crying son. "There, there…it'll be all right. I'm here, now."

Aladdin sniffled as his mother held him.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he hiccupped. "It's just…I tried to get home before the storm hit, but then it got all dark, and I couldn't find my way back, and then there was thunder and lightning and…oh, Mother, I'm so glad you found me!"

"The rukh led me to you," Sheba said with a smile. "It's thanks to them that I found you. Now come on. Let's go home and get nice and dry and warm."

Aladdin smiled and nodded his head while Sheba carried him back to their house, and as they left, the rukh followed, one of them landing on Aladdin's wrist. The boy blinked curiously at them before he glanced up at Sheba, who held him tightly so as not to let him slip and fall into the muddy ground. Soon, Aladdin's head started to become filled with questions.

What were these rukh, anyway? And how come only Aladdin and Sheba could see them while others could not?

"…Mother?" Aladdin asked.

"Hmm?" Sheba hummed. "What is it, Aladdin?"

"…What exactly am I, anyway?" Aladdin asked. "I can see these little birds while no one else can…so what am I?"

Sheba paused for a moment before she smiled.

"You're always asking me that question," she said as she pet him. "…And I keep giving you the same answer. You're just one of a kind, Aladdin…that's all I can tell you."

Hearing that seemed to satisfy Aladdin for now, for he smiled as he rested his chest against his mother's bosom, and soon after, he fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream end_

Aladdin blinked his eyes slowly, his vision slightly blurred, but as it cleared, he found himself, staring up at a cloth ceiling, which let the sun's rays shine through. As he sat up, he found himself lying in a warm bed, tucked underneath a blanket, and surrounded by various furniture. It was then that the boy realized that he was not in old shack in Utan, but in someone else's residence.

'…_It was only a dream,'_ he thought before he looked down and held his flute and frowned, sadly. _'Mother…'_

"Oh! You're awake!"

Aladdin looked up to see Toya walking in with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Err…hello," he murmured. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Toya," the young woman said. "You're in my hut. You were lost in the valley and you had a terrible fever, so I took care of you."

"Oh," Aladdin said. "Thank you, Miss Toya!"

Toya smiled before she went over to Aladdin and placed her palm on his forehead.

"Well, it looks like your fever broke," she noted. "You've been asleep for about two days, you know-"

**Grrrrgle…**

Toya gasped quietly while Aladdin blushed, his hands over his growling tummy.

"Oh, of course!" Toya exclaimed. "You must be starving! You wait right here. I'll get you some food."

"Thank you," Aladdin said.

Before long, Toya returned, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and some slices of bread.

"Here you go!" she said as she set the tray down on Aladdin's lap. "Eat up!"

Aladdin smiled broadly before he began to shovel the bread in his mouth and slurp up the soup.

"Goodness, I've never seen someone with such an appetite!" Toya exclaimed in surprise.

Soon, Aladdin had finished his meal and sighed in content as he lied on the bed.

"That was yummy," he said. "So were you the one who found me, Miss Toya?"

"Oh, no, not me," said Toya. "My friend, Doruji, found you."

"Is our little guest awake?"

Toya turned to see Baba enter.

"Oh! Hi, Grandma!" she greeted. "Yes, he's awake."

Baba chuckled as she walked over to Aladdin, who blinked at her.

"Let's have a look at you, boy," she said before she opened one eye at Aladdin, who froze for a moment in surprise. Then, she chuckled again.

"W-what's so funny?" Aladdin asked before he wiped his mouth. "Do I have something on my face?"

"It seems you're feeling better, now," Baba said. "The rukh are joyful."

"Oh, boy, here we go again," Toya muttered. "Grandma goes on about this little fairy tale about these rukh things."

"The rukh are no tale, young lady," Baba rebuked. "They are shining and flying around the boy as we speak."

"See?" Toya asked Aladdin, who blinked at Baba in surprise. "What'd I tell you?"

"…Miss," Aladdin said. "Can you see the rukh, too?"

"Huh?!" Toya muttered in shock.

"Hmm?" Baba hummed, inquisitively. "Yes, I can see them very much…and I suppose you can, too? Can you see them, now? The flow of life that looks like an endless stream of glowing white birds?"

As she spoke, the rukh began to swarm around her and Aladdin with great vigor.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed as he hopped up and down, excitedly. "I thought my Mother and I were the only ones who could see them!"

"Is that so?" Baba chuckled. "It isn't anything special, to be honest. My Great-Grandmother could see them, too, and she told me all about them when I was your age. She told me that the rukh are the home of souls. Every living thing on this earth are individuals, but when they die, they all return to one place, and that is the rukh. They are both the beginning and the end of life. When people die, their bodies return to the earth, but their souls return to the rukh."

"The home…of souls…" Aladdin whispered in awe while Toya just tilted her head.

"I just don't get it," she muttered.

"Mother never told me that," Aladdin said. "I just know that they help me, sometimes."

"Oh?" Baba inquired. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Aladdin said. "You see…whenever I share the strength in my stomach with them, all these little bits of light gather, and they give me their strength to help me out of trouble!"

"What was that?!" Baba questioned, her left eye going wide. "But that could only mean…"

Suddenly, another woman entered the hut.

"Baba!" she called. "Doruji and the patrol have returned!"

"I see," Baba said before she and Toya went out. "Very well, then."

"Come on, Aladdin," Toya beckoned. "You come, too."

Aladdin nodded before he followed Baba and Toya outside. He shielded his eyes from the light of the sun, having not been outside for a while, before he let them adjust. Once outside, he saw a group of men riding on horses. Some of the women and children surrounded them, asking many questions.

"How'd it go?"

"Just fine. No sign of the enemy."

"We even brought back a deer! Just remember to share it with everyone!"

Doruji jumped off his steed as Toya approached with Aladdin behind her.

"Welcome home, Doruji," she greeted.

"Hey, Toya!" Doruji greeted back before he noticed Aladdin. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Aladdin, this is Doruji," said Toya. "He's the one who found you."

"Are you feeling okay, now?" Doruji asked.

"Yep!" Aladdin answered. "Thanks a lot, mister!"

"You're lucky I came along when I did," Doruji said. "If I left you alone, the wolves would've come and eaten you."

"Hey, Toya!"

Suddenly, two young men dressed in the same garb as Doruji appeared, holding a large buck.

"Check it out!" one of them said. "Doruji killed this deer for you!"

"Moron," Doruji said as he lightly smacked him in the head. "It's not just for her."

"Go ahead and tell him how cool he is, Toya!" added another one of his friends.

Hearing that caused Doruji to blush while Toya stared at him, awkwardly.

"I-I hope you weren't scared out there, Doruji," she said. "I remember that when we were little, you used to be afraid of rabbits."

"You were?!" Aladdin asked before he burst into laughter.

"I-it's not funny!" Doruji shouted, blushing even more. "Besides, that was a long time ago! I'm a man, now! I'm a true warrior of the Kouga Clan, and I'll fight anyone and anything to protect my brothers and sisters!"

Hearing that caused Toya and Aladdin to smile.

"You're really cool, Mister Doruji," the latter spoke.

"Err…th-thanks," Doruji said with a proud smile. "I do what I can, sometimes."

Toya just giggled…and yet, at the same time, there was a slight tinge of worry in her stomach.

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin exclaimed as he held up his flute. "Ugo should say thanks, too!"

"So," Baba began as she walked towards the other members of the patrol, "what of rumors from the east?"

"About that," said a man that was about half her age, "the Kou Empire in the east is expanding its influence. It has already consolidated the far eastern plains and will surely advance west to our village. I'm worried about the strange monsters they use in battle."

"I see…" Baba muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Baba!" Doruji exclaimed. "We are the proud Kouga Clan! We've kept other nations at bay for centuries! Our people will unite and drive them back! FOR THE HONOR OF THE KOUGA CLAN!"

"YEAAAAAAHH!" the Kouga Clan men cheered as they raised up their fists…among them being a giant blue one, emerging from Aladdin's flute, and not long after, the air was filled with the screams of startled men, women, children, and the whinnying of frightened horses.

XXX

"All right, you!" Doruji shouted as he slammed a fist on a table. "Talk! What the hell are you, anyway?! Are you a spy from the Kou Empire?!"

"Doruji, please calm down!" Toya urged as Aladdin hid behind her. "You're frightening the boy! Besides, a child like this couldn't possibly be a spy!"

"You…have a point," Doruji said.

"Who are you?" asked one of Doruji's friends. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aladdin," Aladdin said. "I'm a traveler."

"Traveler or not, it's still strange you were passed out in the middle of nowhere like that," Doruji noted. "How'd you get here?"

"I wish I knew," Aladdin answered. "Do you people know of a place called Qishan? That's where I was before."

"Qishan?" Doruji repeated. "Never heard of it."

"Hold up!" said an older man. "I have a friend in a caravan who knows that place! He told me that if you crossed the mountains and many, many more, there is a far off land of sand rather than grass, and my ancestor, the first to make that journey, said that walking there would take about 5 years."

"5 YEARS?!" Aladdin questioned. "IT'S THAT FAR AWAY?!"

He then drooped in a comically depressed manner.

"Ho-ho!" Baba chuckled. "Don't worry, child. The Spring Market is in two weeks. A caravan will be here by then and you can get yourself a ride. That way, you can get to Qishan faster. Until, you can stay here with us."

"Yay!" Aladdin cheered. "Thanks, ma'am!"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get back?" Toya asked.

"Yes, I am," Aladdin replied. "You see…I made a promise to a dear friend of mine."

Toya smiled and gently pet the boy on the head.

"I see," she said. "I hope your friend will be waiting for you."

Aladdin smiled as he thought about the promise that he and Alibaba made, together.

'…_I'll be back soon, Alibaba,'_ he thought. _'Then, we can go on even more adventures, together…just like we promised.'_

XXX

That night, the Kouga Clan had gathered around a bonfire, celebrating a successful hunt. There was music and dancing, people drinking, talking, and laughing with each other…just enjoying each other's company. Aladdin smiled as he sat in between Baba and Toya, who sat next to Doruji.

"Everyone's so lively, here," Aladdin said.

"Of course," Baba answered. "That's because all we're one big happy family."

"Is everyone here a part of your family?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Toya said. "The Kouga Clan has lived, died, been born, and loved together."

"The same blood runs through our veins," Doruji added. "That's why we're one big family, here."

"I see," Aladdin said as he looked around. "Must be nice."

Just then, he spotted a woman that looked about two years older than Sheba…feeding some dumplings to a young boy that is about Aladdin's age. The boy laughed happily before he and his mother embraced…and seeing that caused Aladdin's heart to start aching.

"Some fun, huh, Aladdin?" Doruji asked…but there was no answer. "Uh…Aladdin?"

He and Toya looked around, but they saw that the boy in question was heading inside the latter's hut.

"Aladdin?" Toya called in concern before she, Baba, and Doruji stood up and followed him. Upon entering the hut, they found him, sitting on a bed, hugging his knees with a solemn expression on his face.

"Aladdin?" Doruji asked. "You okay?"

"Why did you leave?" Toya asked. "Did you not like the party?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered. "Oh! No! I-it's not that! The party's great, really…it's just…"

Baba sighed before she went over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked as she gently patted his back. "Do you want to tell Baba all about it?"

A pause…but then Aladdin sighed.

"…Whenever I see people like that together," he started, "all happy and smiling…it reminds me of the times I used to spend with my Mother."

"Your mother?" Toya repeated.

"Mm," Aladdin nodded. "We used to do everything together…we'd eat, we'd laugh, we'd play, we'd take baths…there were even times when we'd bicker, but we always made up in the end…but now…I can't do any of those things with her anymore, because…because she's…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the blue-haired boy soon broke down in tears.

"…I see," Baba murmured sadly as she rubbed small circles on Aladdin's back. "Your mother is no longer of this earth, is that it?"

Aladdin sniffled and nodded his head while Toya and Doruji looked on in sympathy.

"Poor child," said Baba. "I can see it in your heart: the sadness and loss you carry. You must've loved your mother very much."

"She was…very sick…!" Aladdin said between hiccups. "I…I did everything I could to help her get better…but when I finally found a way to save her…it was too late!"

"Oh, Aladdin, I'm so sorry," Toya said. "I lost my Mother, too…she passed a couple of years ago…and I still miss her to this day."

"And my parents died when slave traders invaded our village," Doruji added. "I was only 7 when it happened."

"The pain we carry when loved ones pass on before we do runs very deep," Baba said. "It's something we may never get over. However…at least you know now that your mother is not suffering anymore."

Aladdin looked at Baba, his eyes bloodshot.

"Remember what I said about the rukh?" Baba asked as she looked up, prompting Aladdin to do the same, and soon, they saw the small fluttering birds of lighting, swarming about them. "Somewhere in this endless flow of life, your mother's spirit is up there, among many other souls…in a way, it's like she's still watching over you."

As the old woman said this, one of the rukh fluttered down towards Aladdin and landed on his nose. He blinked at it for a second before he smiled warmly.

"…Thank you, Baba," Aladdin said. "That…makes me feel a little better…but I still feel like I'm all alone, now."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Baba asked as she gently pet Aladdin's head. "The people of the plains become one when they live together like this, and as long as you're here, you are a part of our family, too."

Aladdin's eyes went wide while Baba chortled.

"You're Baba's child, now!" she exclaimed.

"You hear that, Aladdin?" Doruji asked. "You're one of us, now!"

"Isn't that great?" Toya asked.

Hearing that caused Aladdin to gasp happily.

"I love you, Baba!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The elderly woman chuckled…but then grunted in slight pain when she heard a small popping sound.

"Ooh…! My back!"

"Grandma!"

"A-Aladdin, stop! Let go! You're hurting her!"

"Oops! Sorry, Baba! Are you okay?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, far from the east…the footsteps of an invading empire, holding large, red flags with the kanji for "Kou" and wearing suits of armor, drew near the Kouga Village.

XXX

The following morning, in a camp quite far from the village, one of the armored men from last night kneeled before a shadowy figure.

"Reporting, General!" he exclaimed. "The village of a foreign people lies 50 _ri_ to the west. It's about 100 _une_, with a population of over 100. It lies directly in our path. What are your orders?"

The figure smiled and said, "I shall go to them."

The figure stood, revealing herself to be a woman of average height with long, navy blue hair and blue eyes. She has thin, split-ended eyebrow and a small mole near her bottom lip. She wore traditional feminine robes of light pink and white, and she carries a fan of white feathers with a golden handle.

Behind her stood a young man with long, light blue hair tied up in a ponytail, and the top of his hair was style in the same manner as Alibaba, garbed in blue robes and carries two swords, which is held in a dark blue sash and an older man with a split goatee, wearing purple robes with a golden ring in the middle, and a red sash around his shoulders.

"Let's go, Seishun, Ryosai," the woman said.

"Yes, Princess Hakuei," they both said.

XXX

Back at the Kouga Village, Toya is seen outside, milking a mare.

"Wow! That's yummy~!"

Toya turned and saw Aladdin…suckling right from a mother mare.

"W-wait!" she cried. "Aladdin, you're not supposed to drink it from the teat like that!"

"Will you cut that out?" Doruji asked as he pulled Aladdin away from the horse's udder.

"Hey!" Aladdin complained. "That was really mean!"

"Weird kid," Doruji muttered before he looked to Toya. "So, Toya, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," Toya answered before she spotted a sword, strapped to Doruji's back. "Um…why are you carrying that around?"

"Well, you never know," said Doruji. "I might have to go out and fight off an enemy, one day."

"…I see," Toya said, looking down worriedly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Doruji asked.

"…Doruji," Toya began, "I know you've gotten a lot stronger over the years I've known you…but…that doesn't mean I can't be worried, you know. I hope the day never comes…when you do have to go into battle."

"…Toya…" Doruji murmured in concern.

"To me," Toya said with a smile, "it'd be a blessing…if we all continued living together, peacefully, like this."

"Hey, don't you worry," Doruji reassured. "I promise, I'll protect you, Baba, and everyone else in the village! No doubt about it!"

Toya smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Doruji…you always seem to know what to say, don't you?"

Doruji just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! Doruji!"

The young man turned to see two of his friends approach.

"Doruji! We got a problem!" said one. "A couple of lambs have gotten lose and are in the valley!"

"A tiger's chasing them!" said the other.

"A tiger?!" Doruji questioned.

"Yeah, but…it's not like any tiger I've ever seen! It looks like it's a golden collar around its neck!"

Hearing that caused Aladdin to gasp silently.

"Gold collar…?!" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter what it's wearing!" Doruji argued. "We need to drive that thing out of the valley! Let's go!"

With that, the three young men mounted their horses and rode off. Aladdin tried to go after them, but they were all too fast.

"Wait!" he called. "Come back!"

When that didn't seem to work, the boy pulled off his turban and sat on it.

"Fly, Magic Turban!"

Soon after, he took flight after the boys.

XXX

In the valley, two little lambs are seen running away from Shahra, who was in hot pursuit. The tigress had actually appeared in a location not too far from Aladdin, but it took her a few days to get here. Now, she was hungry, and the first thing she laid her eyes on were the young lambs.

Just when she was about to pounce on one, she was suddenly intercepted by a pair of large, powerful hooves, which stomped the ground just inches away from her face. Shahra looked up and saw Doruji and his friends, all of them wielding their swords.

"Get back!" Doruji shouted as he swung his sword at Shahra, who jumped back roared at him. "Go on! Get outta here!"

"Beat it! Go on! Get!"

"Get outta here you damn pussycat! Go on!"

Shahra just roared viciously as the men swung their weapons and yelled incoherently at her. She attempted to swipe at one of the horses, but they back out of her reach before she could hook her claws onto one.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Doruji muttered as he looked up. "Aladdin?"

Aladdin jumped down from his Magic Turban, which quickly wrapped around his head as he ran to Shahra, his arms outstretched protectively.

"Please, leave her alone!" he cried. "Don't hurt Shahra!"

XXX

Later, back in the village, Shahra is lying on the grass, eating a freshly killed chicken while Aladdin explained everything to the Kouga Clan.

"I see," Toya said. "So she's a friend of yours."

"That's right," Aladdin said as he pet Shahra. "Sorry that she caused a commotion, but she couldn't help herself. After all, she was probably lost for a while and got very hungry. Lots of people don't think rationally when they're hungry, right?"

"That's true," Doruji said. "Sorry about that, Aladdin…and sorry to you, too, Shahra."

Shahra just lied there, eating her meal.

"I think that's her way of saying she forgives you," Aladdin mused, causing everyone to laugh, but then, a middle-aged woman approached Baba and uttered something to her, causing the old woman's face to sag into of inquiry.

"Is that right?" Baba asked, causing the woman to nod.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" asked Toya.

"It seems we have visitors," said Baba, "from the Kou Empire."

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp and murmur amongst themselves while Aladdin just blinked curiously.

'_The Kou Empire?'_ he thought. _'Who are they?'_

XXX

Later, the Kouga Clan stood outside, where Hakuei, Seishun, and Ryosai stood, putting their fists into their palms.

"I am the 3rd child of the 1st Emperor of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuei," said Hakuei. "I have come to engage in diplomatic talks."

"The first emperor's daughter?" asked one of the Kouga men.

"Welcome to our village, princess," said Baba. "I am the granddaughter of the 155th King of the Kouga Clan. I am known as the Shaman Chagan."

"I know that name well," said Hakuei. "Your legend had spread to my country, as well. The Kouga Clan were once the greatest horse-riding people. The first king, Chagan Han, gained power like that of a demon and built the greatest empire in history. The name of his domain, which nearly united the entire world, was the great Kouga Empire."

As Hakuei spoke, the Kouga members glared at her and murmured amongst each other while Aladdin and Shahra watched, confused but intrigued.

"However," Hakuei continued, "the empire had gradually weaken, and in recent years, your people have fallen prey to the likes of human traffickers."

Hearing that caused the Kouga Clan members to seethe in anger while others looked down sadly.

"Your suffering ends today," said Hakuei. "People of the Kouga Clan…I invite you to join under the allegiance of the Kou Empire!"

"Join you?!" Doruji questioned.

"Yes," Hakuei answered. "The Kou Empire has recently united the far eastern plains. Next, we will united the Reim Empire in the west and the Parthevian Empire in the southwest. Our goal is to unify the whole world: a dream once held by your ancestors in the past. Please, come under our patronage."

"Our ancestors?"

"Same dream?"

Suddenly, Aladdin's flute began to glow.

"Huh?" the boy muttered. "What's the matter, Ugo?"

"Hmph!" Ryosai scoffed. "Such a lofty speech. Maybe they didn't understand."

"I doubt that, highly," Hakuei said.

"Enough of your fancy talk!" Doruji barked. "When you say 'join', you mean you will invade this village, don't you!?"

Soon, the Kouga Clan members started clamoring.

"Yeah! That's right!"

"You bunch of liars!"

"We'll never join up with the likes of you!"

"Enough!" Baba shouted. "Quiet down! All of you!" She then turned to face Hakuei. "Dear Princess Hakuei, please give us some time to consider your offer. We cannot really accept on such short notice. We have preserved our way of life for generations, you see."

"…I understand," Hakuei answered with a reassuring smile. "I will give you as much time as you need."

"Um…pardon me, Your Highness?"

Hakuei turned to see Toya approached her with a tray of horse milk and dumplings.

"I poured you come kumis," she said. "Why don't we go inside and chat for a bit?"

"Oh!" Hakuei exclaimed. "Why, thank you!"

Just when she was about to take it, Ryosai stepped in between the woman and shoved Toya to the ground, spilling the horse milk and food on her!

"Toya!" Doruji and Baba cried.

"Ryosai!" Hakuei snapped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I cannot allow our princess to drink such swill," Ryosai with a smug grin. "Where we come from, horse's milk is for dogs."

"Ryosai!" Hakuei barked.

Shahra growled viciously at Ryosai, but Aladdin held his hand out to her and shook his head.

"Watch and learn," said Ryosai. "This is how you truly negotiate." He then turned to the Kouga Clan. "Listen up, you Kouga filth! From here on out, this village belongs to the Kou Empire, and you will submit, immediately, if you know what's good for you! After all, we're saving your asses for this muddy, horse shit-encrusted, smelly, dirty excuse of an existence!"

During his outburst, he pointed at Toya, who looked down and clutched at her chest, trying to hold back her tears while Doruji watched, seething.

"If you wanna live happily as befit human beings," Ryosai continued, "then submit to our rule!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"DORUJI, NO!"

Ryosai turned to see Doruji jump at him with his sword drawn, but then, Seishun jumped in the way and blocked his blade with his own.

"Striking him would be a declaration of war!" the young man shouted.

"Doruji!" Baba shouted. "Stand down, at once!"

"How dare you," Doruji hissed. "How dare you stand there and insult my family?!"

Aladdin went over and helped Toya to her feet.

"I know that if my people were to submit to the likes of you," Doruji started, "people who look down on our way of life, you'd oppress us all! I won't allow you to invade our land! THE KOUGA CLAN WILL OPPOSE YOU WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!"

Hearing that caused the rest of the Kouga Clan to shout, angrily before they started throwing rocks and sticks at Hakuei, Seishun, and Ryosai.

"Get outta here, you heathen dogs!"

"Leave our village and never come back!"

"Go away, or else!"

"Princess! I don't think it would be wise to stay much longer!" Seishun advised. "Let's retreat back to the camp, for now!"

"This is all your fault, Ryosai," Hakuei hissed while Ryosai just sneered at her.

Aladdin stood back with Shahra and the rest of the Kouga Clan, staring after them while clutching his flute.

XXX

Later that night, in the Kou Empire camp…

"Those savages mustn't get away with this!" Ryosai barked. "Princess, we've prepared an all-out attack! Just give the order and we'll-"

"No," Hakuei said as she sat at her desk. "Please, remain calm. They are the future citizens of the Kou Empire. Let us find a way for them to live together with us and create a peaceful, respectful world."

"As you wish, Princess Hakuei!" Seishun and the rest of the Kou Soldiers exclaimed while Ryosai just seethed.

"I will decide our next move, tomorrow," said Hakuei as she left. "Have the troops eat and rest. Goodnight, everyone."

Ryosai sighed angrily as he turned away.

"That insolent brat doesn't know the meaning of war," he grumbled.

"Watch your tongue, Lord Ryosai!" barked one of the soldiers.

XXX

Outside, Hakuei sighed as she slumped against her tent, frustrated by Ryosai's earlier actions.

'…_I'm failing,'_ she thought. _'As General of the Eastern Subjugation Army, I must bring everyone together!'_

"Good evening!"

Hakuei gasped before she looked up and saw Aladdin, sitting upon his Magic Turban with a smile on his face.

"Lovely night, isn't it, Princess Hakuei?" the boy asked as he jumped down, the flying cloth wrapping around his head as he did.

"W-who are you?!" Hakuei questioned as she drew a blade.

"My name is Aladdin," Aladdin spoke. "I'm a traveler. I came because I wanted to chat with you…is that all right?"

'_That cloth,'_ the princess thought as she eyed Aladdin's turban. She smiled as she withdrew her weapon.

"Very well," said Hakuei. "I'd like to chat with you, too."

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Sorry for ending it here, but I think it just adds to the suspense.

For those of you waiting for the part 2 of chapter 5 of Unlimited World Red, please be patient. I'll be uploading that by Thursday, and THAT is a promise.

Review, please!


	9. Night 9- Hakuei's Devotion

**Night 9- Hakuei's Devotion**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

Aladdin sat in front of Hakuei at her small table, the latter pouring him a cup of tea.

"There you are," she said.

"Thanks!" Aladdin said as he blew on his tea and began to drink it.

"So, Aladdin," Hakuei began, "you're not really from the Kouga Village, are you?"

"No," Aladdin answered. "I'm actually from a small town called Utan."

"I see," Hakuei said. "That's a rather mysterious cloth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's my Magic Turban!" Aladdin said, putting his hands to his head. "If I use the power in my stomach, I can make it fly! It's kinda slow, though."

"…That's a Magic Tool, isn't it?" asked Hakuei.

"A Magic Tool?" repeated Aladdin.

"Magic Tools, like the one you have there, exist in my home country as well," Hakuei told him. "Strange objects invested with vast power for crossing the sky or piercing the earth, and to get one…you had to have a captured a dungeon. Is that how you got yours?"

"No," Aladdin answered. "I've had my Magic Turban since I was a baby!"

"A baby?" Hakuei repeated, surprised.

"Before, my Mother used to use it as a blanket until I was old enough to wear it on my head," said Aladdin. "She found it in a place called the Room of Fortitude."

"The Room of Fortitude?" Hakuei repeated. "That's not a dungeon I've ever heard of."

"I don't think it is a dungeon," Aladdin said, "but that's beside the point. You're an army general, right, Princess?"

"Yes," Hakuei replied.

"So…does that mean you're gonna invade the village?" Aladdin asked, causing Hakuei to gasp silently. "You see…if you invade them, it would make Baba cry. She and everyone else there reminded me what it's like to be in a family, and I love them all so much! So please…don't kill them."

A pause…but then Hakuei put her right fist into her left palm.

"I would never kill them," she assured. "Never, child."

Hearing that caused Aladdin to smile.

"I assure you," Hakuei began, "this isn't a war of aggression. Strange events are occurring around the world, filling it with danger and strife, so someone must address it: a single ruler of righteous strength and heart could unite the world and make it so no one dies!"

As Hakuei spoke…Aladdin saw the rukh, swarming about her with great vigor.

"…I see," the boy smiled. "The rukh flying around you are very determined."

"What?" Hakuei muttered. "What do you mean, 'rukh'?"

"Never mind," Aladdin said. "I'll go tell Baba what you said! Thank you for taking this time to speak with me! I'm sure we'll meet again, soon!"

With that, he pulled off his Magic Turban, jumped on it, and flew off, leaving Hakuei staring after him in wonder.

'_Who is that child?'_ she thought.

XXX

Later, Aladdin is seen riding on Shahra's back, heading back to the Kouga Village. As he did, he looked down at his flute.

"Hey, Ugo?" Aladdin asked. "Can I ask you something?"

The eight-point star glowed for a moment.

"Well, I was wondering," Aladdin started, "you didn't show up when Princess Hakuei appeared earlier, and you didn't show around Alibaba, either…but back in that dungeon, you came out when Mister Amon appeared. So…what were you saying to him?"

For once, there was no reaction, and yet Aladdin still grinned.

"It's okay," the blue-haired ten-year-old reassured. "I understand. Sometimes, there are questions you just can't answer. So…I'll just do what Mother told me. I'll keep traveling the world, and someday, I'll find the answers I'm looking for, and I have a feeling I'll find it in this village!"

As he rode back, Aladdin spotted the rukh, fluttering by.

"Huh?" he muttered before Shahra came to a stop, standing upon a hill overlooking the valley. From there, they could see the Kouga Village…and two carts, riding away from it.

"That's strange," Aladdin muttered. "Why are those carts racing away from the village?"

Shahra growled, causing her hackles to rise.

"…Shahra, I think something bad might've happened!" Aladdin said. "Let's hurry and get to the village!"

Shahra roars before she dashed off.

XXX

As soon as they made it back, the sounds of panicked yells had filled the air.

"So I was right," Aladdin said worriedly as he jumped down from Shahra's back. "Everyone! I'm back!"

"Aladdin! There you are!" Doruji exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Aladdin questioned.

"Some of the women are gone!" said one of the Kouga men. "My daughter included!"

"Toya's gone, too!" Doruji added.

"How could this have happened?" Baba asked, worriedly.

Aladdin gasped quietly, but then he saw Shahra sniffing something.

"What is it, Shahra?" Aladdin asked as he ran over to her.

It is soon revealed to be cartwheel tracks, as well as footprints, plus one shoe.

"…There was struggle here," Doruji said. "Were they kidnapped?!"

"Wait, that's right!" Aladdin realized. "When Shahra and I were on our way back, we saw two carts, heading for the Kou Empire camp!"

"What did you say?!" Baba asked.

"Then that means," Doruji started, "they were slave-hunting!"

"…Oh, no," Aladdin muttered while Shahra let out a worried groan.

"Not again!" cried another Kouga clan member as he dropped to his knees in tears. "How often must this happen?! The Kou Empire steals our loved one and works them to death!"

Aladdin chewed his lip as he remembered Morgiana and Goltas.

"Damn them!" Doruji cursed. "They try to convince us with petty words, but the empire views us as cattle or slaves! Tonight, we ride! We're bringing back our women!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Kouga men roared in agreement as they raised their swords.

"Don't you kill a single one of them!" Baba shouted. "If you do, it will mean war! Don't worry! It hasn't been too long! On these grasslands, no one can escape the Kouga Clan!"

With that, the Doruji and the rest of the Kouga Warriors mounted their horses and rode off into the valley, hoping to catch up the Kou soldiers and save their women.

'_I'm coming, Toya…!'_ Doruji thought. _'Don't worry!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, the Kou soldiers are seen, riding in a merchant's cart…with Toya, as well as several other women, all bound and gagged.

"Well, that worked well!" said one of the soldiers as he tapped Toya's cheek with a knife. "Pay us well, merchant! They're resilient people! You could stab them 100 times and they wouldn't die!"

"Yeah! Wanna try?" asked another soldier with a devious smirk as he began to expose Toya's chest and pricked it with the tip of his knife.

"Hold it," said the captain, a man with a scar on his lip and a goatee similar to Ryosai's. "Don't kill them…not yet. These bitches will make us money for a long time to come."

"How so, captain?" asked one the soldiers.

The captain smirked before he looked at Toya and pointed his sword towards her stomach.

"We're gonna make them bear us man children," he said. "Breeding them like dogs will make us a fortune!"

'_Doruji…!'_ Toya thought as tears fell from her eyes. _'Doruji, where are you?! Oh, please help me, Doruji!'_

"Do you think your general will allow such an atrocious thing?" asked the merchant.

"Ha! Don't worry about it!" laughed the captain. "General Ren Hakuei doesn't know a damn thing about war!"

"Uh, captain?!" asked one of the soldiers, nervously. "We've got a problem!"

"Oh, what is it, you big baby?" the captain asked as he looked outside…only to see the Kouga Clan, charging towards them on their horses. "What the hell?! Those savages are following us?!"

"GIVE BACK OUR WOMEN!" Doruji roared as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"KILL THEM!" shouted the captain. "PUT THEM IN THEIR GRAVES!"

The Kou soldiers held up their bows and arrows and began to open fire. However, the Kouga Clan easily managed to dodge the arrows and continued their charge, splitting up into two large groups.

"What the hell?!" the captain questioned. "We can't hit these guys! Not one arrow has pierced them!"

Just then, Doruji jumped into the cart, grabbing the captain by his shoulder and holding his sword.

"Let this be a lesson to you, you damned snake," he hissed. "You don't mess with the Kouga Clan!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Aladdin is riding on Ugo's shoulder, along with Shahra, while Baba flew behind with the use of the boy's Magic Turban. The elderly woman sat there, her mouth agape in disbelief and awe.

"…Aladdin," she began, "just who _are_ you, child?!"

Aladdin just smiled at her.

XXX

Back with Doruji and the others, they had just knocked the carts over, freeing the women and toppling over the soldiers. Just when Doruji himself was about to go for the captain, he froze when he saw Toya, a knife held up to her throat.

"Not so fast, buddy!" the captain shouted. "One false move, and I kill this bitch!"

Toya looked up at Doruji with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"…Big mistake," Doruji seethed before he raised his sword. "YOU BASTARD~!"

XXX

Aladdin looked around as he sat atop Ugo's shoulders.

"No good," he said. "It looks like we've lost sight of them."

"Oh, dear," Baba muttered. "Aladdin, it appears we'll have to sit and wait for them."

"What?" Aladdin asked. "But Baba-"

"I can't see very well," Baba said, "and you don't know how to read the stars. On these vast plains, we'll only end up getting lost. We'll just have to have faith in Doruji and the boys and stay and wait where I can still see the light of the village bonfire."

"…Are you sure?" Aladdin asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Baba reassured. "They are warriors with the bold hearts and spirits of the Kouga Clan. They'll save Toya and the rest of the women. I have the utmost faith in them."

"I see," Aladdin said with a smile. "Okay, Baba. Shahra and I will wait with you."

With that, Ugo went back into the flute while Aladdin, Baba, and Shahra sat on the grass, waiting.

"You truly are an extraordinary child, Aladdin," Baba mused.

"Me?" Aladdin asked.

"A Djinn and the rukh serve you," Baba said. "You're just like the Magi in the old legend."

Hearing "Magi" caused Aladdin to gasp.

"…Baba," he said, "do you…know what a Magi is?"

"Yes, of course I do," Baba replied.

"Then tell me," Aladdin urged, "what _is_ a Magi? That's just what I might be. I've been trying for a long time to figure out who I am!"

"…I see," Baba surmised. "Very well. I will tell you an old story."

"Story?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes," Baba answered. "An unusual legend in the Kouga Village. It goes something like this."

Aladdin scooted closer to Baba, eager to listen.

"Long, long ago," Baba began, "when there were no countries in the world, the people suffered great calamity, famine, and plague with no way to face the perils of the world. Then one day, a mysterious youth appeared, and with a magic staff, he drove away disaster and chaos. He then spoke, thus to the surprised and grateful masses 'Humankind, you must establish countries. You are weak, therefore you cannot survive without banding together and supporting one another. If you do, peaceful and prosperous days will follow'. The people agreed and the youth raised his staff, once more. Then, a massive tower appeared from the earth, and the youth once again addressed the people. He said 'Let he who would be king enter within this tower. If he can withstand the trials that await, he will gain the power worthy of a king'."

Aladdin gasped quietly in awe while Shahra kept her ears perked, also listening.

"Many people entered the tower," Baba continued, "but many lives were lost…until one day, a single boy returned with great wealth and a mysterious power. That boy went on to become a king and established a vast country, and peaceful days soon followed. The people respected the mysterious youth who had led them into a peaceful and prosperous, and thus gave him the title of 'Magi'."

"…Magi…!" Aladdin whispered in awe.

"That's right," Baba said. "That young man was a Magi, and the large country he made was our homeland, the great Kouga Empire."

"Wow," Aladdin said. "So that's what a Magi is…!"

"Aladdin," Baba said, "why didn't you ask your mother about who you are?"

"I tried," Aladdin answered. "Whenever I did, she would always smile at me and say that I was one of a kind…and at first, it did satisfy me for a while…but…I still felt like it wasn't good enough. It was almost like…she was trying to hide the truth from me…like she didn't want me to know."

"I see," Baba said. "Maybe she was afraid things would change between you and her."

"That's not true!" Aladdin rebuked. "Even if I did know the truth, that would never stop me from loving my Mother!"

Baba chuckled at this.

"…Tell me," she said. "What was your mother's name, Aladdin?"

"Sheba," Aladdin answered.

"In that case," Baba began, "you are Aladdin, child of Sheba and Baba. What about your friends?"

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin said. "There's Ugo, and Shahra, and Alibaba, of course!"

Shahra purred as she nuzzled up against Aladdin, who giggled.

"Then you are Aladdin, child of Sheba and Baba and friend of Ugo, Shahra, and Alibaba," said Baba. "Hohoho! Funny…I seem to know so much about you, and yet you don't seem to know anything about yourself, at all!"

Aladdin smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks, Baba."

"Anytime, child," Baba replied.

"…By the way," Aladdin said as he stood up, "I wanted to tell you something. Earlier tonight, Shahra and I went down to the Kou Empire's camp to talk with Princess Hakuei."

"You what?" Baba asked in surprise.

"She promised that she wasn't going to kill anyone," Aladdin said with a smile. "There's not gonna be any war…so don't worry."

"Aladdin…who are you?" Baba asked in awe.

Suddenly, Shahra stood up, her ears perked up and alert as she looked out to the horizon. Aladdin followed her gaze before he gasped.

"Baba, look!" he exclaimed. "Doruji and the others! They're back!"

Baba looked and saw that the boy was indeed correct: Doruji and the rest of the Kouga man came riding towards them on their horses, with Toya and the rest of the woman riding along with them.

"We did it, Baba!" Doruji shouted. "Toya and the women are safe, and we didn't kill anyone!"

Hearing that caused Baba to gasp in surprise.

"Grandma!" Toya cried as she ran into her arms.

"But…but how-" Baba started as she hugged Toya.

"During the rescue," Doruji began, "your words came back to me. You said that killing the Kou soldiers would mean a declaration of war. If we killed any of them, we couldn't live together like this…and I knew that none of us wanted that."

Baba smiled before she slapped Doruji in the arm.

"You certainly have grown, Doruji!" she exclaimed.

"Ouch!" he cried. "That hurts, Baba!"

Hearing that caused everyone to laugh, but then the laughter ceased when they saw Baba put on a serious face.

"Baba?" Toya asked. "What's wrong?"

"…I've put a lot of consideration into it," Baba began, "and I've decided that we will join the Kou Empire."

The Kouga Clan, plus Aladdin, gasped.

"So many of our compatriots have died defending the clan's honor," said Baba. "Whatever the reason, right or wrong, fighting only leads to death. What do you think it is that we should protect? Our country? Our honor? No! It is our lives! Whatever happens, we must not engage in war! The only war we must fight is the one in our hearts, to survive this as one whole clan!"

"RIGHT!" the Kouga Clan exclaimed.

"That's great," Aladdin said, "now then…can we go back to the village and have dinner? I'm hungry."

As if on cue, his stomach gave a small gurgle, causing everyone to laugh.

XXX

Later on, everyone had arrived back at the village and are celebrating the safe return of the women.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed as he put his hands close to the bonfire. "So warm!"

Shahra lied on the ground, snoozing, while the village children climbed all over her.

"Thanks for saving me, Doruji," Toya said as she leaned on his shoulder. "You were so brave!"

"Uh…yeah, well…" Doruji murmured before he looked Baba, who gave him a somewhat sly grin. "What's with that dirty look, Baba?!"

"Why don't you be a man and marry Toya already, Doruji?" asked Baba. "I wanna have some great-grandchildren, already!"

Hearing that caused everyone to laugh while Doruji blushed as red as a beet.

As the party went on, Baba got up and walked away from the gathering.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Doruji asked.

"I have to take a leak, if you don't mind!" Baba shouted as she left. After a while, she found herself, standing in the middle of the plains, not too far from the village and stared up at the crescent moon.

'…_I don't know why I was so unsure,'_ she thought. _'Building a country and fighting supremacy was the old empire's job. Now, my role is to ensure the family survives. Yes…I must see my children, my grandchildren, my great-grandchildren, and my great-great grandchildren's faces…I must continue to live with everyone.'_

Suddenly, **THUNK!** Baba gasped in pain…when she felt an arrow pierce through her back. She soon fell down…as blood began to pool around her.

XXX

"I wonder what's taking Baba so long?" Aladdin asked, still basking in the glow of the fire with the Kouga Clan.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

I did not expect this one to be so short, either. Oh, well!

Review, please!


	10. Night 10- War

**Night 10- War**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

"Hey, Doruji," said one of the Kouga men. "What's taking Baba so long?"

"Don't know," Doruji said. "It doesn't usually take her this long to take a leak."

Aladdin sat in front of the fire, sitting in between Toya and Shahra, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

'…_Where are you, Baba?'_ he thought. _'Everyone's getting worried.'_

Just then, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: a tiny flock of rukh, fluttering off in the distance. For some reason, their flight seemed a bit…erratic, almost like they were panicking before they flew off…right in the direction where Baba left.

'…_Something's wrong,'_ Aladdin thought before he and Shahra got up and walked away.

"We'll be right back!" the boy called as they left. As they got a good distance away from the village, the wind blew softly, and as it did, Shahra tensed up as her nose twitched.

"What is it, Shahra?" Aladdin asked.

Yes…she could smell something: the scent of freshly spilled blood.

Without warning, the large cat ran off, prompting Aladdin to follow.

"Wait, Shahra!" the young Magi called as he ran after his feline friend. Before long, Shahra stopped running, and when Aladdin caught up to her, he gasped in horror, for there, lying on the ground in a pool of blood…was Baba, an arrow pierced in her back.

"Baba…?!" Aladdin whispered in shock. "Oh, no! Baba!"

He ran over to Baba and began to shake her.

"Baba!" he called. "Baba, can you hear me?! Are you all right?! Answer me! Baba!"

"N…ngh…!"

Aladdin gasped upon hearing that groan.

"She's still alive!" he cried. "Quick, Shahra, we need to get her to the village, right now!"

Shahra nodded before Aladdin gently picked up the elderly woman and placed her on the tigress's back, then climbed up onto her shoulders. He tapped his ankles against her sides, causing Shahra to run back to the Kouga Village.

"Hey!" Aladdin shouted. "Everyone! Come quick! Baba's hurt!"

Upon hearing his cries, Doruji and the rest immediately ran to Aladdin's side…only to gasp in shock upon seeing their village matriarch, barely breathing as her blood dripped onto the grass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Toya screamed. "GRANDMA!"

"Great Lord Solomon!" cried one of the Kouga Clan. "Who would do this?!"

At that moment, Doruji noticed the arrow plunged in Baba's back. He gasped, for he had instantly recognize the shape and size of it.

"This…this is a Kou arrow!" he cried.

Not long after he said, the Kouga Clan flew into an uproar.

"The Kou Empire! Those lying bastards did this!"

"Where are they?! They might still be here!"

"I don't see them! They must've ran away!"

"We don't have time to look for them, now! Baba needs medical treatment! Get her back to her hut, immediately!"

"Shahra and I will take her! Let's go, Shahra, but be careful! We don't wanna drop her!"

Shahra roared in agreement before she rushed to Baba's hut with Aladdin and Baba herself in tow. Aladdin looked back at Baba, who coughed up blood and breathed heavily.

'…_Please, don't die, Baba,'_ Aladdin thought. _'I've already lost my Mother…I don't wanna lose you, too!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Kou Empire's camp, the captain has returned, seemingly injured.

"What happened to you, captain?!" asked Hakuei.

"It…it was the Kouga Clan, General Hakuei!" the captain cried. "They attacked us on our patrol! We barely escaped with our lives!"

"What?!" Hakuei questioned. "That can't be…but why!?"

"I told you, Princess!" Ryosai shouted. "They're nothing but a bunch of savages! They can't be reasoned with! Enough of this diplomatic garbage! We have to exterminate every last one of those Kouga vermin at once!"

"No, Ryosai!" Hakuei demanded. "I think we're not getting the full story…we should talk to them. I'll go. Come, Seishun!"

"At once, Your Highness," said Seishun.

"Hold it, General Hakuei," said Ryosai. "You may be a princess, but you are the daughter of the _previous_ emperor, Ren Hakutoku, who died long ago. You are only general of this army by grace of the _current_ emperor. His Majesty asked me to watch over you. I will not overlook further abuse of your position."

"…I understand," said Hakuei. "In that case…I won't go as general, but on my own!"

"General Hakuei!" Ryosai cried.

"My father, the previous emperor, was assassinated by soldiers in a country he conquered," said Hakuei. "Rather, they got _revenge_. Achieving rule through forces only invites further death and violence. What truly wins the hearts of the people is not might…but high ideals and aspirations!"

Ryosai just sneered at the princess for a moment…but then he sighed.

"Very well," he said. "I cannot stop you…but who will lead the army in your absence? Should I assume control?"

"Do as you wish," said Hakuei as she and Seishun left. "You have command of the army until I return, Ryosai."

"As you wish, Princess," Ryosai said, bowing as Hakuei left…but then gave a wicked grin.

The Kou Princess had made a fatal error.

XXX

The following morning, in the Kouga Village, everyone is discussing what happened to Baba the night before.

"Those Kou bastards! Talking a lot about peace, and then they pull off this kind of shit! Screw joining them! I say we fight!"

Soon, the rest of the Kouga Clan roared in agreement.

"W-what?" Doruji asked in shocked. "Wait a minute! W-we can't! Remember what Baba said?! The war we really need to fight is the one in our hearts! It's the only we can truly survive!"

"Open your eyes, Doruji!" shouted an older Kouga warrior. "First, they kidnap the women, including Toya, to turn them into slaves, and then they attack Baba in the dead of night! There's nothing good about their intentions!"

Doruji gasped silently while Toya clung to his arm.

"We have no choice," said one of Doruji's friends. "We have to fight!"

With that, the Kouga Warriors roared in fury as they raised their swords. Nearby, Shahra sat outside Baba's hut, watching worriedly before she looked inside, where she saw Aladdin, sitting beside Baba, who let out short, labored pants.

"…Baba," Aladdin said, sadly, "the village you love so much is in trouble…and I don't know what to do! I wish you could tell me."

"For the honor of the Kouga Clan, we will fight!"

"To war!"

"Come on, Doruji! Grab your sword!"

Doruji gasped as one of his fellow clan members shoved his sword into his hands, causing him to stumble back.

"…Doruji?"

Doruji turned to see Aladdin, looking at Doruji worriedly.

"You're…you're not gonna fight the Kou Empire…are you?" the boy asked.

"W-well-" Doruji began, but one of the Kouga men grabbed him and dragged him away.

"For the Kouga Clan!"

"Revenge for Baba!"

Aladdin just watched in shock as the Kouga warriors marched off. Shahra came up beside him, letting out a worried moan.

"I know, Shahra," Aladdin said as he put his hand to her neck. "I'm worried, too."

XXX

Back at the Kou Empire camp…

"Well, Ryosai," said the captain, "looks like General Hakuei finally left. Now the whole army is under your command, Lord Ryosai!"

Ryosai snickered as he cleaned the blade of his sword.

"But there's one problem," said the captain. "What if she does managed to speak to the Kouga Clan? She'll find out that we're the ones who kidnapped their women and attacked their village matriarch! There'll be hell to pay when she comes back."

"You mean _if_ she comes back," Ryosai corrected.

"What are you saying?"

Ryosai sighed as he put his head to the hilt of the sword, stabbing the blade into the ground.

"I'm _dreadfully _worried," he said. "What if those furious savages, in their anger over our actions…were to bring harm to Princess Hakuei?"

Hearing that caused the soldiers to gasp in shock.

"L-Lord Ryosai! You can't be serious!"

"Is that what all of this was about?!"

"Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Why?" Ryosai asked as he stood up. "Simple…because it pleases me…when fools claim to hate fighting bare their fangs in anger…and kill each other in war! HAHAHAHAHA!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Hakuei and Seishun are riding on their horses, heading to the Kouga Village.

"I don't think the Kouga Clan would want to instigate war," said Hakuei.

"And why is that, Your Highness?" asked Seishun.

"Because," Hakuei began, "I spoke to a mysterious little boy last night…a boy with a dungeon item."

As she spoke, the image of Aladdin, sitting on his Magic Turban, appeared in her head.

"I didn't know about that," Seishun said. "Is he a dungeon-capturer?"

"I don't think so," Hakuei answered, "and yet…I feel like I can trust him."

"I see," Seishun smiled. "Then I shall trust him, as well. If he did capture a dungeon, then perhaps you two share a connection…as fellow dungeon-capturers."

Hakuei chuckled a bit at this.

"How funny," she said. "However, this isn't the time for talk. We must talk to the Kouga Clan!"

Soon, they arrived in the Kouga Village…but there wasn't a soul to be seen.

"…It's quiet," Hakuei said. "Too quiet."

"Where is everyone?" asked Seishun. "It's like a ghost town out here."

"Hello?" Hakuei asked. "Is there anyone here?"

A pause…but then, several shadowy figures appeared on top of the huts, armed with bows and arrows. Suddenly, Hakuei and Seishun let out surprised cries as arrows flew from above and pierced the ground around their feet. Not long after, they heard footsteps coming from behind, up front…all directions. They turned…and found themselves surrounded by the Kouga Clan!

"W-what is going on here?!" Hakuei questioned.

"You…you lying bitch!" shouted one of the Kouga men. "You kidnapped our women and hurt our village elder! Your petty words won't fool us again!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hakuei asked in shock while Seishun drew his swords.

Not too far away, Aladdin watched as he sat upon Shahra's shoulders, holding Baba's staff in his hands.

"…Baba, forgive me," the boy said. "I have to borrow your cane for a while."

As he spoke…the rukh began to gather around the tip of the staff.

The Kouga Clan roared as they raised their weapons.

"Fight! FIGHT!"

"We have no choice!"

"Die, you wretched liars!"

"You'll pay for what you've done!"

As the Kouga warriors shouted at Hakuei…Doruji watched with unease and hesitation.

"…Shahra, we can't let them fight," Aladdin said as he held Baba's cane. "You and the rukh will help me, won't you?"

Shahra gave a growl in reply, but just as they were about to charge in…

"Aladdin…give me my staff, please."

Aladdin and Shahra turned…and gasped in shock.

"Please, calm yourselves!" shouted Seishun. "We're not here to fight! We just want to talk-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted one of the Kouga men. "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! That was what you told us, yesterday, and yet you kidnap our women and attack Baba!"

'_What are they talking about!?'_ Seishun thought as he looked around, only to see more and more angry faces. _'We didn't do anything of the sort, last night, but they're all too angry to listen!'_

"DIE!" cried another Kouga warrior as he raised his sword and slashed Hakuei down her left shoulder and even cut off some of her hair…and yet, she didn't move at all, much to the Kouga Clan and Seishun's surprise.

"P…Princess…?!" Seishun questioned in shock.

"W-why?" asked the Kouga warrior. "Why didn't you dodge?!"

"I told you," Hakuei said, "we do not wish to fight. I want to know what happened, last night…so please…tell me."

The Kouga Clan gasped before they glanced at each other.

"Don't listen to her! It's another trick!"

"Just kill her, already!"

"**ENOUGH!"**

Everyone turned to see Baba, who glared down at everyone while gripping her staff in her hand.

"B-Baba?!"

"You're all right!"

"Wait…should you even be out of bed?! What about your injury?!"

"SILENCE!" Baba barked. "Enough of this disgraceful behavior! You call yourselves Kouga warriors?!"

As she spoke…Aladdin gasped upon seeing blood dripping down her back.

"Baba…!" he whispered. "Your wound!"

"Don't worry about me, Aladdin," Baba said as she walked toward Hakuei. "Now then, my Kouga Clan…do not fail to see what you should truly protect…and how you should fight to achieve that end."

She then stopped in front of Hakuei…and dropped down on one knee.

"We bow to your empire, Princess Hakuei," she said, causing the Kouga Clan to gasp.

"B-Baba, are you serious?!"

"We can't join them! They'll kill us all!"

"As you can see," Baba began, "our family has suffered in body and spirit from invasion and slave-hunting. I cannot allow anyone else to hurt my family…so I _did_ consider fighting you, but a certain boy told me that a general like you would not destroy our clan."

Hakuei before she looked up and saw Aladdin, who stared at her.

"Thus, we shall obey you," said Baba…as more blood pooled around her.

"Baba!" Doruji cried. "Your wound!"

"Lady Shaman," said Hakuei, "that wound of yours is clearly from one of our arrows."

"Princess…it doesn't matter," Baba said as she glared up at Hakuei with a serious expression. "Which is more important? The village elder, or the whole village? Do you understand?"

Hakuei's eyes went wide…before she sighed.

"I understand," she said. "Thus, I accept what you say. Henceforth, I, Ren Hakuei, and the Kou Empire will guarantee the safety of the Kouga Clan!"

Hearing that caused some of the Kouga Clan to drop to their knees in defeat.

"This can't be happening…!"

"How could we abandon our pride and submit to the empire?!"

"What good is pride if you're dead?!"

Everyone turned to look at Doruji, who put down his sword.

"It's true…we may be abandoning the honor of our clan," he started, "but we can still stay honorable in our hearts, like Baba! Don't you understand that, yet?!"

"…Doruji…!" Toya said with tears in her eyes, and not long after, expressions of realization appeared on the rest of the clan's faces.

"What say you, Kouga Clan?!" asked Bbaa. "Let me hear your decision!"

Before long, the entire Kouga Clan roared in agreement. Aladdin smiled as he and Shahra watched, then he looked down at his flute.

"Look at that, Ugo," he said. "They had the courage to make a choice for the future, and we didn't have to do anything! Amazing, isn't it?"

The star on the flute glowed in reply.

XXX

Later on, Baba is lying on her bed again, and this time, she was surrounded by Doruji, Toya, and other members of the clan, all of them murmuring and praying around her.

"Baba!" Doruji cried. "Hang in there, Baba! Please!"

"Grandma, please don't die!" Toya begged. "Please!"

Baba wheezed as she reached her hand up, causing Toya to hold it.

"…The…village," she said in barely a whisper. "I leave it…in your hands, now…I leave…no regrets…"

Then…she fell limp.

"…Grandma?" Toya asked as her tears fell. "Grandma?!"

"No…it's too late…!" the village doctor whispered. "She used the last of her strength to dissuade us!"

"Baba…no…!" Doruji cried.

"GRANDMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toya screamed before she broke down in sobs.

In the back of the room…Aladdin sat nearby, showing seemingly no emotion whatsoever, but then, he gasped quietly when he saw the rukh, flying outside of Baba's body.

"Rukh truly are the home of souls."

Aladdin gasped before he turned and saw Baba, only…her body seemed to be glowing.

"What's wrong, Aladdin?" she asked. "Why are you back here all alone?"

Aladdin glanced back at the Baba in bed, then back at the other Baba sitting before him…and that's when realization finally struck as his expression fell into one of sadness.

"Baba…you died, didn't you?" Aladdin asked. "Everyone is crying…they really did love you."

"Hohoho!" Baba chortled. "Just them? And what about you, child?"

Aladdin smiled as he gripped his hand.

"…I really do love you!" he said. "Honest and truly! It's just…I guess…I can't really cry for you because I don't have as many memories with you."

He then looked up at the ceiling…as he remembered the night Sheba passed away.

"Unlike with my Mother," he continued. "When she died, I cried for her all night long…and I even kept crying for her the days after because I missed her so much. I'm sorry, Baba."

"Don't apologize, Aladdin," Baba said. "What you say just isn't true…we really do have many memories together, my boy."

"…I guess," Aladdin said, still smiling…and yet, his bottom lip trembled.

"…Aladdin," Baba said, "do you think that even though you have Shahra and Ugo with you…you're still alone because your mother is gone?"

"Maybe," Aladdin answered, frowning. "I dunno…"

"Well, I can certainly tell you that you're not alone, my dear," Baba told him. "Now that I'm like this, I can understand you a bit more, now. Look there."

Aladdin turned…and gasped quietly upon seeing Doruji, Toya, and the Kouga Clan members, all sobbing as they mourned Baba's death. As they did…a golden light shined around them.

"W…what is…?!" Aladdin whispered in shock.

"Living beings are individuals," Baba told him, "but they come from the same source. The rukh are the blood the world. They connect the souls of all living things. They love you and lend you their power…so who are you, you ask?"

As she spoke, what looked like beings of light reached out and lifted Aladdin up.

"You are a Magi, Aladdin," Baba continued. "Living together in countless lives, leading people to create the world!"

Aladdin gasped silently as Baba's spirit began to rise into the air. As she did, she reached out and gently pet him.

"You are never alone, Aladdin," she told him before she began to fade away.

"B…Baba!" Aladdin cried. "Wait! DON'T GO!"

"_Beloved child of Solomon…I will always be on your side…!"_

As Baba's spirit dispersed into tiny rukh…Aladdin watched…as tears cascaded from his eyes.

"…Goodbye, Baba," he whispered as his tears fell. "I'll always love you."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the valley, Hakuei and Seishun are on their way back to their camp, but as they did, they saw Ryosai, as well as the rest of the Kou Army standing behind.

"What in the world?" Hakuei questioned, surprised by their appearance. "Ryosai! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Why…I'm going to war, Princess," Ryosai smirked, causing Hakuei and Seishun to gasp while Ryosai chuckled in a sinister manner.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yeah...I'm getting into a habit of uploading this at least once a week, too. Don't worry, One Piece Unlimited World Red is coming this Saturday. Look forward to it!

Review, please!


	11. Night 11- Dungeon-Capturer

**Night 11- Dungeon-Capturer**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

Toya hiccupped as she kneeled by Baba's deathbed, her eyes still welling with tears. Then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Doruji, looking at her with concerned, bloodshot eyes.

"…Come on, everyone," Doruji said. "Baba's funeral will be tomorrow."

"…Right," Toya muttered.

As everyone prepared to get Baba ready for her funeral, Aladdin stood outside with Shahra at his side, the latter nuzzling the former's tear-stained cheeks.

"Thanks, Shahra," Aladdin said as he gently pet the side of her head, then he held his flute in his hand. "…Well, Ugo…a lot has happened while we were here. Even though it was sad…I'm glad we came to this village. Now, I finally understand who I am…well, somewhat. It's just like Mother said."

Suddenly, a beam of light shined from the star on Aladdin's flute and flew off in a random direction.

"A light from the flute?" Aladdin asked before he looked in the direction it was pointing. "Just like back in the dungeon!"

He then climbed up on Shahra's back.

"Let's go, Shahra!" he shouted. "Follow that light!"

Shahra roared before she galloped off at full speed, following the beam of light, which hit the eight-pointed star on Hakuei's flabellum. However, the princess didn't seem to notice…for she is currently in a stare-down with Ryosai.

"Going to war?" Hakuei asked. "What are you talking about?! A war with whom?!"

"With the Kouga Clan, of course," Ryosai answered.

"There's no need!" Hakuei shouted. "Pull back those troops, at once! We've negotiated with the Kouga Clan and they've submitted to our authority!"

"Hehehe…" Ryosai laughed. "Cowards. We kidnap their women and attack their village matriarch, and yet they still fall to negotiations."

"So it was you, all along?!" asked Hakuei.

"Yes, it was," Ryosai answered, "but this is the scenario I had in mind. You see, you, the princess, went to visit a foreign country, but was unfortunately butchered. Then, I assumed control of the army by razing the village. What do you think?"

A pause…but then Hakuei smirked.

"I'm not so sure, Ryosai," she said. "The least you command is a thousand men. Are you sure a man of your caliber can lead a whole army. Why would you choose such an unsuitable for yourself?"

Hearing that caused Ryosai to tremble in angry before he yelled out, "BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE GENERAL, YOU MEDDLESOME BITCH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THE WESTERN ARMY WOULD'VE BEEN ALL MINE!" He then smirked. "These soldiers are now under my direct command, so just sit there…AND DIE!"

At that, the soldiers aimed their bows and arrows at Hakuei and Seishun, who both remained surprisingly calm about their current situation.

"You, Ryosai, are a traitor," Hakuei said, "and as such, you will pay with your life for dragging the name of the Kou Empire through the mud."

Hearing that caused Ryosai to growl in irritation.

"SHUT UP!" he roared before he turned to his men. "KILL HER!"

**TWANG-TWANG-TWANG!** The soldiers began to fire at Hakuei, who just stood there with a grin of confidence on her face. Just when they were about to hit her…they suddenly stopped and broke in midair as a small whirlwind appeared around the princess.

"L-Lord Ryosai!" cried one of the soldiers. "The arrows won't hit her!"

"Something's going on with the wind!" shouted another.

"Dammit!" Ryosai cursed. "I should've seen this coming…she is a dungeon-capturer, after all!"

As he spoke, Hakuei held up her flabellum, which released a powerful wind that blew some of the soldiers away!

"Keep firing!" Ryosai shouted. "Kill her, and fortune and honor will be yours!"

The soldiers roared as they prepared to fire again, but just when they were about to, Seishun suddenly dashed forward.

"Household Vessel…DOUBLE MOON SWORDS!"

With a slash of his swords, Seishun unleashed a powerful wind that ended up cutting some of the soldiers down!

"What should we do, Princess Hakuei?" asked Seishun, blades of wind whirling around his swords.

"Buy me some time," Hakuei answered. "I'll use my remaining magoi to defeat the rest."

"Understood," Seishun said before he went in for the attack, once more.

Hakuei held up her flabellum, which flashed a bright light.

"O great spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos," she chanted, "I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and embody me! Grant me your great power! COME FORTH, PAIMON!"

In a blinding flash of light, a huge being of wind appeared over Hakuei, laughing maniacally.

"Traitor Ryosai," Hakuei said. "The First Princess of the Kou Empire, Hakuei Ren…WILL NOW PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR MISDEEDS! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

XXX

At the Kouga Village, Doruji was getting things ready for Baba's funeral…when suddenly, he spotted something outside: a huge tornado.

"What the hell?" Doruji questioned in shock. "We don't get tornadoes out here!"

XXX

Not too far away from Hakuei's current location, Aladdin is still riding on Shahra's back when he saw the tornado form.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What is that thing?!"

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the soldiers screamed as Hakuei sent another powerful blast of wind from her flabellum, causing them to go flying into the air. As she did, the feminine giant that towered over here continued to laugh.

"Lord Ryosai!" cried one of the soldiers. "We can't kill that thing! It'll kill us all!"

Surprisingly, Ryosai remained completely calm.

"Have no fear," he said. "It's just wind. Even if some of them die, we still hold the advantage, do we not?"

"Y…yes, sir," said the soldier standing beside him.

Suddenly, Seishun's swords stopped glowing.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "I'm running out of magoi!"

"Me, too!" cried Hakuei as the giant of wind suddenly began to shrink.

"Now's our chance!" shouted the remaining soldiers. "Kill them!"

"Hurry, Seishun!" Hakuei ordered. "There aren't many soldiers left! Get Ryosai!"

"Understood, princess!" Seishun shouted as he mounted his horse and charged for Ryosai, who just smirked.

"Aren't many of us left, you say?" he asked. "Think again."

On that, more soldiers suddenly appeared on horseback, at least over 100 more of them!

"Eh?!" Seishun questioned as he stopped his horse from charging.

"W…where did they come from?!" Hakuei questioned…right before she dropped down to her knees, panting heavily.

"Hmph!" Ryosai scoffed. "Foolish girl…a stripling like you who doesn't understand an _ambush_ when she sees one shouldn't be in a place like this!"

XXX

"AGH!" Hakuei cried as she was pinned to the ground by some of the soldiers. She looked over at Seishun…who is now on the ground, two arrows piercing his shoulder as blood pooled on the grass beneath his quivering body.

"Looks like you've run out of magoi," said Ryosai as he approached Hakuei. "Once you use all the energy storied in your Djinn Metal Vessel, both it and the Household Vessel that receives its magoi become powerless! You're helpless, dungeon-capturer!"

With that, he began to kick Hakuei, and then Seishun as he laughed at them, mockingly.

'_How could this be?'_ Hakuei thought, blood seeping from her nostrils and mouth. _'I had no idea…so many in the army obeyed Ryosai! I can't die…not here…not now!'_

"Aww, don't look so upset, Lady Hakuei," Ryosai assured, mockingly. "I'll make sure you won't die alone…because as soon as I return to the empire, your precious younger brother, Hakuryuu, will join you!"

Hearing that caused Hakuei's eyes to go wide before she drew her sword and charged at Ryosai.

"DAMN YOU~!" she roared as she attempted to cut the treacherous down to size, but Ryosai blocked her with his own sword. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH HAKURYUU!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryosai cackled. "Good! We are both warriors, so let us fight to see who should be general!"

"Fine by me!" Hakuei shouted.

'_At least in single combat, I have a chance!'_ Hakuei thought, but then, **THOK!** She gasped in pain when she felt several arrows pierce her sides, causing her to fall down to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ryosai laughed again as he pointed a mocking finger at the princess. "You gullible bitch! Now you'll die for your foolishness!"

'_No…!'_ Hakuei thought as tears formed in her eyes. _'I can't believe this is how it ends for me…! Hakuryuu…forgive me…!'_

Ryosai snickered as he gripped the hilt of his sword. However, while he was distracted…he didn't hear the faint sound of heavy footfalls approaching him from behind, followed by the sounds of terrified screams and vicious roaring.

"Some princess you turned out to be," Ryosai said as he raised his sword. "Your life is a measly existence, Ren Hakuei! I, Ryosai, will kill you in a single strike…JUST LIKE THE TRASH THAT YOU ARE! DIE!"

But just when Ryosai was about to make due on his promise, a huge roar filled the air, causing him to turn around, only to scream in horror when he saw Ugo with Aladdin sitting on his shoulders…and his defeated men, littered around his feet.

"Hi!" Aladdin said, casually.

Not long after, Shahra roared as she lunged at Ryosai, who gasped as he attempted to stab her with his sword, only for the tigress to swipe the blade right out of his hands. The moment she had him pinned down, Shahra bit down on his right arm, causing the traitor scream in agony as he felt the bones crack from her powerful fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGH!" Ryosai screamed. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I GIVE UP! GET HER OFF ME!"

"That's enough, Shahra!" Aladdin ordered. "Let go!"

On that, Shahra let go of Ryosai, who panted as he lied there, his arm torn and broken. Then, she walked over to Aladdin, who summoned Ugo back into the flute before approaching Hakuei, who sat there in shock and awe at their entrance.

"A…Aladdin…!" Hakuei whispered. "Just who _are_ you?!"

"…Who am I?" Aladdin asked, holding Baba's staff in his hand, remembering what she had said about them. "I am…a Magi."

"A…a Magi?!" Hakuei asked in shock.

XXX

A few moments later, Seishun groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you all right, Seishun?" Hakuei asked as he held him.

"I…I think so," Seishun answered. "Are you all right, Princess Hakuei? What happened to Ryosai?!"

"It's all right," said Hakuei. "He's been taken care of…thanks to this brave boy and his tiger."

Seishun looked over to see Aladdin and Shahra.

"The boy claims to be a Magi," Hakuei told him.

"What?!" Seishun questioned in surprise. "A Magi?!"

"Hi!" Aladdin greeted. "I'm Aladdin! It's nice to meet you!"

"This is Ri Seishun," said Hakuei. "He is my vassal and closest friend. We captured a dungeon together, once."

"A dungeon?" Aladdin repeated. "You captured a dungeon, too?"

"That's right," Hakuei said before he flabellum started to glow.

"My flabellum," she said as she held it.

"Oh! That light!" Aladdin exclaimed as the light on his flute pointed towards it. "Princess, do you mind if I touch your fan?"

Hakuei looked at Aladdin before she held up her Djinn Metal Vessel, and the boy tapped the jewel that held the eight-point star seal in its center. Not long after, a flash of light burst forth, once more, and a giant whirlwind appeared until it took the form of a giant blue-skinned woman with long, black hair and pointed ears. She has purple eyes, a third in the middle of her forehead, just like Amon, and her fingernails are very long. Her most prominent features, however, had to be her voluptuous figure, as well as the fact that she had piercings in her ears, lower lip, and on her nipples, as well as an array of jewelry. She also has barely any clothes on, revealing her ample breasts and her flat stomach.

"Who is the one who will be king?" she asked. "Ah, but that's right…I already have entered a contract. Oh, well. How is everyone, anyway?"

Everyone gasped upon seeing her…while Aladdin's face flushed a pink tint as he made a perverted giggle. However, Shahra promptly covered his eyes with her paws.

"Hey!" Aladdin cried. "Shahra, let go!"

"I am Paimon," the female Djinn said. "A Djinn the my beloved King Solomon created out of Maniacal Love and Chaos. My mistress is Ren Hakuei…but tell me, where did the power to bring me out in bodily form come from? Did a typhoon strike?"

She then looked down and noticed Aladdin, who had managed to pry Shahra's paws away from his eyes.

"Ah!" Paimon exclaimed. "Well, if it isn't a Magi?"

She then bowed her head to Aladdin, who bowed his head in return.

"Hello, Miss Paimon," said the young Magi. "I'm Aladdin. It's nice to meet you."

"And you, too," Paimon answered.

Just then, Ugo once again came out of the flute of his own accord, just like before. As he did, Paimon let out a gasp of surprise and delight.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "Now there's something you don't see every day!"

Aladdin watched as Paimon floated toward Ugo, whose entire body flushed pink as she started to poke her fingers against his pectorals, as well as trace her long nails down his abdomen. Eventually, Ugo managed to get Paimon to stop teasing him and they seemed to engage in a silent conversation, just like he did with Amon back in Dungeon No. 7.

"There they go, again," Aladdin said. "I wonder what they're saying."

"…I see," Paimon said. "I think I understand. You two have been through quite a lot, haven't you? It seems that many strange things are gripping the world. However, I'm afraid none of that matters to me, for you see…"

She then knelt down and wrapped her arms around Hakuei in a somewhat affectionate manner. However, the princess seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I've fallen for my dear Mistress Hakuei as a worthy King's Candidate, so all I can do is lend her a king's power. It's what I was created for, you see."

"Paimon, you know how I feel when you get up close to me, like that," Hakuei said. "Can't you at least cover your breasts? Please?"

"Wait a minute!" Aladdin exclaimed. "What do you mean by 'King's Candidate'? Can't you tell me more, Miss Paimon? I mean…I'm a Magi, aren't I? So what is it that a Magi does?"

Paimon gasped quietly…but then she frowned.

"Forgive me, little Magi," she said. "My great King Solomon does not allow we, the ones who are made of the rukh, to give you such instruction. Only the Will of the White Rukh may guide you."

Aladdin gasped silently as he remembered what Sheba told him on the night she passed away.

"_The rukh will guide you…"_

"…Oh…I see," Aladdin said. "I-I heard that a Magi chooses kings, but-"

"Well, then you already know!" Paimon said. "A Magi's job is choosing a King's Candidate, little one! Take my dear Hakuei, for example. The Kou Empire's Magi chose her to be a King's Candidate, you see!"

"Eh?!" Aladdin questioned in shock. "You mean I'm not the only Magi?!"

XXX

In the imperial city of the Kou Empire, everyone is walking through the streets, buying goods at the marketplace or simply carrying on conversation. However, no one knew what went on behind the walls of the Forbidden City of the empire.

There, a man in black robes and covering his face in a white veil kneeled before the emperor.

"I am happy to report that the subjugation of not only the far east," he began, "but also of the central northwest goes well, Your Imperial Highness. As I believe the time is ripe for conquering the small nations to the southwest, I have taken measures in Balbadd, where there is internal strife."

"Good, good," said the emperor. "Also, continue increasing the number of dungeon-capturers and send in reinforcements, using the priests powers…speaking of whom, where is he?"

'_Again with this?'_ the masked man thought. _'Why will he not do what he's told?!'_

"Worry not," the man said. "I will go get him."

XXX

"Lord Priest!" the man called. "Where are you? Or should I call you…Magi?"

He soon found him: the same black-haired teen that caused Amon to sink below the earth, eating a bunch of peaches as he sat on the roof on the palace. He didn't even finish them all. He just took a bite out of one and then threw that one away before taking a bite out of another peach.

"Your absence angers the emperor!" shouted the masked man.

"Tch!" the black-haired Magi sucked his teeth. "So what? I hate that pig! I liked the old emperor better. He was tough. A real king's gotta have strength to run an empire!"

"Be careful, Magi," said the man. "Despite his appearance, the emperor is not to be trifled with."

"Whatever," the teen said as he picked his ear. "I know someone a lot more promising."

As he walked, he spotted two people in the training grounds, fighting with spears.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "And there he is, now! Hey, Hakuryuu!"

A young man of average height and build turned to face the Magi. He has dark blue hair, just like Hakuei, as well as blue eyes, although his left eye was a lighter shade than the right, due to a large scar that covered the left half of his face. He has split-ended eyebrows and a mole on the left corner of his lower lip, also like Hakuei, and a white Gi with black trousers, and a golden headpiece with long black attachments.

He is Ren Hakuryuu, Hakuei's younger brother.

"What do you want, Priest?" Hakuryuu asked in an irritated tone. "You're interrupting my training!"

"Ah, training, shmaining," the Magi said. "I got a better idea! If you get stronger, then go dungeon-diving, like your big sis, Hakuei!"

Hakuryuu glared at the red-eyed teenage, who smirked at him.

XXX

Back in the plains…

"A priest in our empire, also known as a Magi, suggested that I go to a dungeon," said Hakuei.

"…So there are other Magi besides me," Aladdin said.

"Yes, just like you!" Paimon answered. "So how's it going for you? Have you chosen a King's Candidate in a dungeon, the way Hakuei and I sealed a contract?"

Upon hearing that, Aladdin then remembered Alibaba.

"…That's right…I do…!" he whispered.

A while later, as the sun started to set, Hakuei, Seishun, and their remaining soldiers had mounted their horses.

"Would you like to come to the Kou Empire to meet our Magi, Aladdin?" Hakuei asked.

"Sorry, but no," Aladdin answered. "Shahra and I are going back to the Kouga Village and then we're heading to Qishan. There's someone there I have to meet up with."

"I see," Hakuei said with a smile. "Very well, then. Thank you for all your help."

She and Seishun then put their hands to their fists and bowed to Aladdin, who did the same.

"Farewell, Aladdin," said Hakuei. "May we meet again."

With that, Hakuei and her men rode off into the sunset while Aladdin hopped onto Shahra's back.

"Let's go, Shahra," he said, and Shahra turned and began to walk back to the Kouga Village. As they did, Aladdin began to think about everything happened back in Amon.

'…_I think I understand now,'_ he thought. _'That adventure in the dungeon…must've been about choosing a king. I don't know if things will change between Alibaba and I if we meet again…but even so, I want to see him again, so I will! If I keep following the path I chose, then I'll keep learning things!'_

He tapped his heels gently into Shahra's side, causing her to go from a brisk trot to a full run.

'_I want to know!'_ Aladdin thought. _'I want to know more about who I am!'_

XXX

Ryosai and those who had been loyal to him had been arrested. The Kouga Clan fell under the rule of the Kou Empire, but the people are boldly embarking on their new life under the guidance of soldiers loyal to Hakuei. Meanwhile…

"Ugh…hey, Doruji? Do I really have to wear all this stuff? These clothes are hot and heavy, and these shoes hurt my feet!"

"Stop that whining, Aladdin! This is a long journey, so you need this gear, got it? Besides, we're here! See?"

Aladdin, who is wearing some thick white robes and a pair of black shoes, looked up and saw a huge gathering of people near tents and booths of all kinds. It has been two weeks now since he had arrived at the Kouga Village…and at last, the day of his and Shahra's departure had arrived.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "So this is the Spring Market?"

"That's right," Doruji said. "This is where you'll be taking a caravan back to Qishan."

A few minutes later, Aladdin and the rest headed down to the market, where they saw lots of people chattering and hollering over their merchandise. They soon met up with a rather intimidating, muscular, mustachioed man wearing a turban over his head and a stitched-up scar over his left eye, just like the fox-like creature that was perched on his shoulder.

"So this kid and his kitty are going with us?" the man asked as he glowered down at Aladdin, who gulped nervously, while Shahra growled at him.

"That's right," Doruji said. "Please take Aladdin to Qishan. He can work for you during the trip!"

"Hmm…I guess one or two extra runts won't hurt," said the man, "but crossing the desert is no walk in the park. Think you can handle it, kid?"

"Yes, sir!" Aladdin answered. "I'll do my best!"

"He may look small, but he's tough for his size!" Doruji said, putting a hand on the ten-year-old boy's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Fine," said the caravan leader. "The cart leaves in ten minutes. Say your goodbyes, kid. You won't be seeing your brothers again for a long time."

Aladdin smiled before he looked up at Doruji and his friends.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "He said we're brothers!"

"Of course!" said Doruji. "You're a member of the Kouga Clan, after all!"

"Wait, Aladdin!" Toya said as she gave the boy Baba's staff. "Here. Take it with you."

"Baba's staff," Aladdin surmised as he held it in his hands. "A-are you sure about this?"

"We all talked about it," Doruji said, "and we agreed that you should take Baba's staff with you as a keepsake. After all, you did help us, so I'm sure she'd be to know that you're holding onto it for her."

"I see," Aladdin said with a smile. "I'll keep it, then."

"You be careful out there, Aladdin, okay?" Toya asked as she gave Aladdin a bundle. "And here's something for you and Shahra to eat in case you both get hungry."

"Take a sword with you, too!" added one of Doruji's friends. "Traveling the desert is dangerous, you know!"

"Dummy," Doruji scolded. "As if Aladdin needs a sword! He'll be fine without it!"

'_Wait…haven't I seen that kind of sword before?'_ Aladdin thought as he looked at the blade…only to gasp as realization struck.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Do you guys know someone named Goltas?"

Hearing that name caused Doruji and the rest to gasp while Aladdin began to tell them of his meeting with the slave, Goltas, in the dungeon…and how he gave his life up to make sure that he, Alibaba, Shahra, and Morgiana escaped while the tyrannical Jamil stayed behind.

"I see," Doruji said. "Goltas and Doruji are actually rather common names in the Kouga Clan, and slave-traders have sold our people in lands all over the world. He must've been one of our family. We'll be sure to pray for his spirit."

"Yeah," Aladdin muttered as he sat in the back of the cart while Shahra sat outside, since she was too big to fit.

"Even if it was only by chance," Doruji began, "thank you for being there for him in the end, Aladdin."

"Oh, but it wasn't by chance at all!" Aladdin said.

"Huh?" Toya muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Because Goltas and I met," Aladdin began, "his spirit was able to return home. Thanks to coming here, I've learned all kind of things! No encounter is ever by coincidence! So…I'm sure, one day…we'll meet again!"

Doruji and the other Kouga members gasped at this…but then they all smiled at Aladdin, who smiled back at them.

"Okay, everybody!" shouted the caravan leader. "Time to move out!"

With that, the caravan proceeded to leave, taking Aladdin and Shahra with it.

"Goodbye, Aladdin!" Doruji called. "We'll see you again, someday!"

"Take care of yourself!" Toya called out, as well. "Bye, Shahra! You two be careful! We love you!"

"Bye!" Aladdin called out. "I love you guys, too! I hope we'll meet again, one day!"

As they left, Aladdin noticed the rukh fluttering by in the sky…heading in the same direction that he was going. He smiled as an image of Baba appeared in his head.

'_Baba…I'm leaving now,'_ the boy thought, _'but I know that you and Mother are watching over me!'_

He then sat back against a bag of flour, remembering the words his late mother, as well as Paimon had told him.

"That's right," Aladdin said as he looked at the sky. "It's just as Mother said, Ugo…when she passed away that night. All I had to do was follow the rukh, and I found what I was looking for! Well…somewhat. There's still so much I wanna know…but I'm sure that if I keep going where I'm going, I'll learn much more about myself!"

His flute shined briefly, causing him to laugh, and Shahra, who padded along behind the cart, snickered a bit, too.

When Sheba passed away in Utan, Aladdin felt like he was all alone in the world, but the vast flow of rukh led him on. He traveled down the river of world history with many meetings and partings that were never by mere coincidence. With still so many questions left unanswered, Aladdin, the young Magi, continued on his path to self-discovery.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yep, still working on this, but good news I'll be able to upload the next chapter of One Piece Unlimted World Red by tomorrow night, if not sooner. Also, I've been through a few personal things, again, but everything's all right, now! :)

Anyway, review please!


	12. Night 12- Morgiana of the Fanalis

**Nigh 12- Morgiana of the Fanalis**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

* * *

Another dry, hot day in the Central Desert of the Tenzan Plateau. A caravan had stopped near a lush oasis to take a rest, and who should happen to be with this caravan then the young Magi, Aladdin, and his companion, Shahra? Right now, Aladdin, whose face, hands, and clothes were covered in small scratches and smudged with dirt, is trying to take off his shoes so he could dip his aching feet in the water while Shahra had herself a refreshing drink.

"Stupid shoes," Aladdin said as he pulled them off and threw them aside. "Who needs 'em? They just make your feet sweaty and stinky."

He then sighed as he dipped them in the cool oasis pool. He then looked down at the ground, where his new staff laid beside him, causing him to smile fondly before he picked it up and held it.

It has been 6 months now since Aladdin left the Kouga Village with the caravan. However, upon arriving at Qishan, the boy learned that Alibaba was no longer there, but was now waiting for him in Balbadd. Granted, Aladdin was disappointed at first, but at the same time, he was excited, knowing fully well that meeting Alibaba again would be worth it, so he asked the caravan to take him to Balbadd, instead, although for some reason, they seemed a bit hesitant to agree.

During his travels with the caravan, Aladdin and Shahra found that just because they were in a caravan didn't mean they could relax during the trip. There were times when carts would get stuck, so the boy and his tiger would get out and push them up long steep hills. There were also times when they would encounter desert monsters, like a Desert Hyacinth or a Horned Gila Lizard that was as big as a mountain, and Aladdin almost got swallowed up by the latter had Shahra and other members of the caravan not been there to save him.

He was smelling like lizard slobber for a week after that.

Despite all that had happened, Aladdin had greatly matured in such a short time. He was no longer a boy who would cry for his mother whenever he missed. Thanks to Baba, he realized there was no point in being sad over Sheba's passing, knowing fully well that her spirit has become a part of something much bigger in the world, which in truth was all connected by the rukh. That much he knew, and with that knowledge, he knew that he would eventually meet up with Alibaba.

Also, he remembered that there was one other person who managed to escape the dungeon with him, Alibaba, and Shahra.

"…Whatever happened to Miss Morgiana?" Aladdin wondered aloud as he looked up at the sky with Shahra. "I hope she's all right."

XXX

Meanwhile, in an oasis town in the southwest…

"Fresh fruit! Get your fresh fruit, right here! Can't grow these around here! Come on down, folks!"

In the town bazaar, it is revealed to be none other than Leila and Sahsa, who is selling their merchandise. Leila had actually cut her hair, so now, she no longer sported that ponytail.

"Hey, you there, with the kebab!" Leila called to a random passerby. "How about something refreshing? We got some delicious apples and oranges!"

As Leila continued to sell the various fruits, she then turned to Sahsa, who held a basket full of lemons.

"Hey," Leila whispered. "We're running low on produce. Where's our stock?"

"It's coming, don't worry," Sahsa said before she turned to someone holding two bags full of apples. "See? Here she is, now!"

"Perfect timing!" Leila said. "I'm so glad you decided to join our caravan! Right, Morgiana?"

"…Yes," replied Morgiana, who stared at her with her usual blank expression.

XXX

Later that night, in an inn that the caravan had stayed in, Leila and Sahsa lie asleep on their mats with Morgiana in between. However, as they slept…Morgiana tossed and turned as she gripped her sheets…and she heard a voice calling out to her in her dreams, hauntingly.

"_Morgiana…Morgiana…!"_

"No…no…!" Morgiana whispered as she broke out into a cold sweat.

_~Dream Sequence~_

"AAH!" a younger Morgiana screamed. "LET GO!"

A ten-year-old Jamil smirked as he pulled Morgiana by her pigtail, his sword raised.

"Do what I say, Morgiana," the young lord hissed, "or else you'll regret it. You're my slave, you know. You can't run from me!"

He then proceeded to stab the poor child in the gums with his blade.

"As long as you still have those chains on your ankles…you can't go anywhere!"

"Help me…!" Morgiana whispered. "Somebody, help me!"

_~Dream Pause~_

Morgiana panted as she continued to toss and turn in her sleep. As she did…the rukh suddenly fluttered around her, causing her to calm down.

_~Dream Sequence~_

Morgiana looked up to see a one-eyed humanoid figure, made of a bright, sparkling light.

"Don't be afraid, Morgiana," it spoke in a familiar voice. "Jamil is gone, now…there's no need for you to be afraid, anymore."

"G…Goltas…?" Morgiana whispered.

"But if your heart is still bound by fear and torment," the being said before he pointed forward, "then go _there_."

Morgiana followed his gaze to see a giant, white glowing bird, soaring towards an open plain, filled with trees and large animals…and two shadowy figures, smiling at her and offering their hands out.

"Morgiana!"

"Morgiana…"

"Mother…? Father…?!" Morgiana whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Go home, Morgiana," said the figure of light. "Return to your shining homeland…and only then will you know true freedom!"

Morgiana gasped as her tears fell…and the light shined brighter, engulfing her.

_~Dream End~_

Morgiana gasped as she sat up, panting heavily…with tears falling from her eyes. She then looked down at her ankles…which were bruises and calloused. She frowned as she reached down and rubbed them, and then sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

No matter how much time had passed…it was clear that Morgiana's time as a slave had greatly traumatized her and still haunts her to this day.

'_I wonder…if I ever will be free…!'_ she thought.

XXX

The following morning, in the oasis town of Derinma, Morgiana is carrying more fruit for Leila and Sahsa, who followed her.

"You're working really hard, huh, Morgiana?" asked Leila. "I'm really glad you decided to join us!"

"It's been about half a year since you've been with us, hasn't it?" Sahsa asked. "Ever since that day we met you in Qishan!"

"Yes," Morgiana answered. "I'm sorry for stopping your cart like that."

A brief flashback revealed Morgiana, standing before the cart that held Leila and Sahsa.

"When I heard you were going to Balbadd," Morgiana began, "I couldn't help myself. I was a stranger, and yet you brought me all this way."

She then got down on her hands and knees, bowing her head.

"I am truly grateful for your kindness," the teenage Fanalis said.

"N-no!" Leila cried. "It's fine, really! You don't have to grovel!"

"You're a very hard worker, Morgiana!" Sahsa added. "In fact, we like you so much, we want you to stay, right, Leila?"

"Right!" Leila agreed. "You said you'd leave us once we got to Balbadd, but how about you stay with us instead?"

"…I'm sorry, but no," Morgiana answered. "I'm going home…I promised a good friend of mine that I would. Still, thank you."

Leila and Sahsa both frowned, but then smiled at her.

"You remind us of a kid we met, 6 months ago," Leila said. "You almost sound like him, too."

"Yeah," Sahsa agreed. "When he left us, he said he had made a promise to someone, as well."

XXX

Later, at the bazaar, it looked surprisingly empty, save for the few shady-looking men wandering about in the streets.

"Jeez, where is everyone?" Leila asked.

"Something's off," Sahsa added. "Look at all these creepy men, wandering about. I wonder what happened."

"Well, there's this rumor going around that Balbadd's suffering from internal strife," Leila answered. "Ever since, some low-lives who used to be bandits have been entering the surrounding towns…not that I'm scared or anything!"

Sahsa smiled sheepishly, knowing that her best friend was once a bandit.

"Of course, Leila," she said.

"Anyway, let's go and sell our merchandise!" Leila exclaimed. "Morgiana, you said you were headed for Balbadd Harbor, am I right?"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded.

"I sure hope there's a ship that can take you-" Leila started, but then she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her belongings on the ground.

"Hey!" the blonde-headed girl shouted. "Why the hell don't you watch where you're going, you punk!?"

The stranger turned to her with a grin.

"My, my," he said in almost feminine voice. "What a vulgar girl you are."

He then turned and walked away, but as he did…the girls gasped upon seeing people, wearing iron shackles around their necks, wrists, and ankles while being dragged by a chain.

"…Slave traders," Leila hissed with great disdain. "They're worse than bandits."

"They make money by selling innocent people," Sahsa said. "Even small children! Why does something like slavery even exist."

Morgiana chewed her lip before she looked down at her feet.

XXX

That night, the caravan had gathered indoors, eating dinner.

"We couldn't sell much," Leila said as she ate a strawberry. "It couldn't be helped."

"We also saw something horrible," said Sahsa.

"Yes," agreed her father. "Our county doesn't have slaves."

"Hey, where's Morgiana?" Leila asked. "I thought she was right behind us."

"She said she wanted to be alone," Sahsa replied.

XXX

Morgiana sat on the roof outside, staring up at the full moon and starry sky. She then sighed as she looked down as she hugged her knees.

'_I haven't told them I was a slave, yet,'_ she thought. _'Why do slaves even exist…?'_

She then rubbed at her bruised ankles.

'_I hate these bruises,'_ she thought. _'I wish they would just fad away. Why was I a slave? Why do slaves even exist in this world? Who came up with the notion of putting chains on people, anyway? It's odd…I've never thought of such things, before.'_

She then thought back to Aladdin and Alibaba.

'_It's like that boy said,'_ she thought. _'My heart was bound by fear…and it still is to this day.'_

She then looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder how he's doing,'_ she thought, _'as well as…that young man who saved me, back in the dungeon.'_

An image of Alibaba, holding his hand out to her and smiling, appeared in her mind.

XXX

Later, Morgiana came inside.

"Oh! There you are, Morgiana!" Sahsa said.

"The leader wishes to see you," said one of the caravan members. "Said it's important."

"Hmm?" Morgiana hummed inquisitively.

XXX

"Morgiana…we are no longer going to Balbadd."

"What?! But why?!"

Sahsa's father laid down a map in front of her and pointed to it.

"A band of thieves infests the route to Balbadd," he told her. "We had intended to return through there, but we now must use a different route. You were headed there, were you not?"

"Y-yes," Morgiana answered. "The only ships home leave from there."

"Where exactly is your homeland?" asked Sahsa's father.

Morgiana paused before she looked away.

'_I can't tell him I'm from the Dark Continent,'_ she thought. _'Then everyone would know that I was a slave.'_

"These bandits are brutal, Morgiana," said Sahsa's father. "They attacked my friend's caravan. They were hardy merchants who crossed the desert from the northeast, but many were lost. I'm sorry, but the route to Balbadd is now off limits."

"…I see," Morgiana said, "but…what if…?"

"Yes?" Sahsa inquired. "What if what, Morgiana?"

"What if someone were to take care of those bandits?" asked Morgiana. "Then would the path be open?"

"Yes, if someone defeated those bandits," said Sahsa's father, "but I've never heard of anyone who could do that."

He then turned to see Morgiana walking away.

"Where are you going, Morgiana?" he asked.

"…Out," Morgiana answered.

XXX

Out in the desert, along the Balbadd borderline…there is a fortress made of stone walls. It is actually the bandits' hideout. This giant cylindrical fort was once a mine, and its robust construction attracted a band of thieves. It became a stronghold that not even an army could penetrate.

However…that's just what one girl was doing.

As the guards patrolled the outer wall of the fort, they didn't notice a shadowy figure, leaping over the walls with the nimbleness of a sugar glider and the swiftness and silence of a cat.

Morgiana stood over the walls of the fortress, glaring down at the horde of bandits, laughing and drinking. Then, with a single leap, she jumped down and landed before them, startling them.

"What the hell?!" one questioned. "A girl?!"

"…We need to talk," Morgiana said.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, two men are seen having a drink of wine together.

One is a short, portly man with short, curly hair and a long mustache. He wears a black eye patch over his left eye, revealing his beady right eye and small, black eyebrows. He wears a beige jacket over a white shirt, and a gray sash around his waist. His name is S Nando.

The other is a taller man with long, silvery hair and red lipstick on his lips, a white shirt, and a long fur drab over his shoulder. His name is Fatima, and he is actually the slave trader that Leila, Sahsa, and Morgiana had run into in town, earlier.

"You were absolutely right, Fatima!" said S Nando.

"It's a good fort, no?" asked Fatima. "I'm making money from it, too."

"Bandits and slave-traders go hand-in-hand, I say!" S Nando laughed. "This fort's so strong that my guards are bored! No one's dumb enough to sneak in here!"

However, he didn't realize how wrong he was.

XXX

"You want us to what, now?" asked one of the bandits.

"Leave this place," said Morgiana. "You're blocking the route to Balbadd…now, please leave quietly, or I'll have to use force."

A pause…but then, they bandits burst into laughter.

"This chick's funny!"

"Use force, she says! HAHAHAHA!"

Then, a tall, fat man with a mustache and beard approached her, scratching his hair chest.

"Why don't you try and back that up, little girl?" he asked as he pet Morgiana on the head, "but I'm not budging!"

Just then, **WHAM!** Morgiana her knee into the man's fat gut, causing him to fall to the ground, coughing up blood.

"H-hey! Come on, get up!" cried one of the bandits. "There's no way she could knock you down with one kick!"

As he said this, he attempted to grab Morgiana, who simply side-stepped out of his way.

'_I realized something, recently,'_ she thought as she began to bend backwards…and then she leapt high into the air. _'My body is different than most people. I can jump higher and move faster.'_

She jumped and flipped over more bandits, who tried to hit her with their various weapons, but nothing worked against her.

'_How? I don't know…but whenever I fight…incredible strength wells up inside me!'_

She then jumped high up into the air, doing a somersault, to the bandits' shock.

"What the hell is she?!"

"Is she flying?!"

XXX

Back inside, S Nando started to hear all the commotion going outside.

"What the hell is all that racket?" he asked as Fatima sipped his wine.

Just then, one of the bandits came rushing in in a panic.

"Boss!" he cried. "There's an intruder! A girl!"

"A girl?" Fatima asked. "You're making all this fuss about a little girl?"

"No! You don't understand!"

XXX

Outside, Morgiana roared as she charged at the bandits, kicking them with her powerful feet.

"She has red hair, like one of those foreign people, and she's fast, with devastating footwork! We can't touch her!"

XXX

Back inside, Fatima's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Red hair…devastating footwork…?" he murmured before he stood up. "Could it be?"

XXX

Back outside, Morgiana is still fighting with the bandits, and so far, she was mowing them down like they were nothing.

"Outta my way!" shouted a voice. "I'll take care of her!"

Morgiana turned to see a huge, fat man with a braided ponytail and wielding an axe.

"Die, you damn brat!" he shouted as he attempted to cut her down, only for Morgiana to kick him multiple times in the face. Nearby, Fatima happened to be watching with a smile on his face.

"That wild footwork…and that feral fighting style…!" he whispered. "That red hair and those eyes…I knew it! She's from the Fanalis Warrior Clan!"

He then grinned wickedly.

"Hey, S Nando," he said. "Can I have the girl?"

"Huh?!" S Nando questioned, frightened by Morgiana's fighting skills. "Uh…y-yeah, sure! If you can stop her!"

"Thanks," Fatima said. "Don't worry…I have my ways."

Before long, all the bandits were lying on the ground, defeated, save for one.

"P-p-please!" he begged. "Don't kill me!"

"Where's your leader?" Morgiana asked.

**FWEET!** A small whistle went off, and soon, Morgiana heard the distant flapping of wings. She quickly dodged as a black blur flew passed her, only slightly grazing her arm. It is revealed to be a black crow with large talons, and it soon landed on Fatima's arm.

"Not surprising you dodged that," said Fatima, "little Fanalis."

Morgiana glared at Fatima…for she soon recognized him as the man she saw in town, earlier.

"The Fanalis are warriors of the Dark Continent," Fatima continued, "with red hair, eyes, and powerful kicks that can fell lions. It's a pleasure to see one."

"Are you the bandit leader?" asked Morgiana.

"Oh, no!" Fatima laughed. "Don't lump me in with the likes of them! I'm a slave trader, girl."

"Where's the leader?!" Morgiana questioned. "Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?" Fatima asked.

"Or else I'll…I'll…" Morgiana started, but suddenly, she found herself stumbling and her vision starting to blur. "W…wha…what's going…?"

"Finally, it's starting to kick in," said Fatima. "One graze from the poisonous talons of a Desert Crow can knock out a full-grown cow! Nighty-night, little Fanalis!"

With that, Morgiana soon fell to the ground, unconscious.

XXX

Later on, Morgiana, whose arm was bandaged, was placed in a dark cell with some sort of metal block around her ankles.

"I can't believe we caught a Fanalis!" said one of Fatima's cronies as he closed the cell and locked it.

"Are they really that valuable, boss?" asked the other.

"Oh, of course!" Fatima answered. "The Fanalis are like living, breathing weapons, sought by armies and organizations all over the world! I once caught and sold an adult male Fanalis and made a fortune off him! However, even chains wrapped around him, dozens of times could not bind him!"

"EH?!" S Nando questioned. "But Fatima, if that's true, what if the girl breaks free?!"

"Oh, calm down," assured Fatima. "I put a special lock on her feet. They're made of a type of metal that even an adult Fanalis cannot break, and she's only an adolescent. Now…where to auction her off is the question."

XXX

Inside the cell, Morgiana was seen breathing heavily again, tossing and turning in her sleep.

She was having another nightmare…and this one seemed worse than the last.

_~Dream Sequence~_

**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!** Jamil laughed as he continuously lashed a whip against little Morgiana's skin.

"Does it hurt, Morgiana?" he asked. "You shouldn't have tried to run from me!"

"Please…leave me alone!" Morgiana cried. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Well, you'll never see them again!" Jamil barked. "And do you know why?! Because you're a slave! As long as you have those chains on your ankles, you'll never run anywhere! You're mine, and you'll always be mine! HAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"

_~Dream End~_

Morgiana sobbed in her sleep as her tears fell…but then, a tiny reached out and wiped her tears away, causing her to awaken. She looked up to see…a little girl with blond hair and tattered clothing…as well as shackles around her ankles.

"Are…are you okay now, miss?" asked the girl.

"Y…yes," Morgiana answered as she sat up. "Where am I?"

A few minutes, the little girl what happened.

"I see," the Fanalis girl said.

'_So I'm trapped, again,'_ she thought. _'How could this happen to me?'_

"So…your name is Miss Morgiana, right?" asked the little girl. "My name is Naja. I used to live in Balbadd with my Mommy and Daddy, but we ran away because of all the things that's been going on…then we got caught along the road, and we were separated."

"I see," Morgiana said before she looked down at her shackles and pulled at them.

'_Such strong shackles,'_ she thought. _'I can't break them…but if I stay here…'_

"Um…Miss Morgiana?" asked Naja. "What's going to happen to us?"

"…We'll become slaves," Morgiana answered, bluntly.

"W…what?" Naja asked in shock.

"The man who captured is a slave trader…he'll make us both us into slaves. First, he'll strip you of your clothes and show you in front of a crowd of people at a market…and then someone buys you and makes you wear dirty rags…and then they start stabbing you with swords and hitting you with whips and-"

"STOP!"

Morgiana gasped as she looked at Naja, who is sobbing as tears fell from her eyes.

"N-no more…" she said. "I…I don't wanna be a slave! I wanna be with Mommy and Daddy!"

Morgiana's eyes went wide…because for a moment, she could've sworn that she herself in Naja's place, sobbing her eyes out and crying for her parents.

"I don't wanna be a slave…I wanna go home!" cried Naja.

A pause…but then, Morgiana gently pulled the crying little girl into her arms.

"…Don't worry," she whispered. "You're not going to be a slave."

"H-how do you know?" asked Naja.

"Because…we're going to escape," Morgiana answered, suddenly welling up with confidence. "And when we do, I'll help you find your parents and we'll escape, together, along with every one else this man has captured! We'll be free!"

"R…really?" Naja asked a smile appeared on her face. "You promise?"

"I promise," Morgiana said, smiling back. "Just trust me…I won't let them make you a slave."

Naja sniffled before she nuzzled her face into Morgiana's chest.

"Thank you…thank you…!" she whispered.

Morgiana smiled as she set Naja on her lap and cradled her.

'_That's right,'_ she thought. _'I will never be someone's slave again…I'll find a way to escape this place with her and her family.'_

As time passed, Morgiana and Naja found themselves bonding inside the cell. They'd tell stories to each other and share their food with another until they both fell asleep. Morgiana smiled as she held the little girl in her arms as they slumbered…and for the first time ever…she no longer had nightmares about her past.

_**~Five days later~**_

Morgiana yawned as she woke up in the cell.

"Good morning, Naja," she said…but when she looked over to her cellmate, she gasped upon seeing Naja, letting out small, raspy breaths and her face flushed red.

"Naja?" Morgiana asked in concern as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh, no…you have a terrible fever!"

"Haa…haa…!" Naja panted.

"Hey!" Morgiana called out. "Someone, come quick! Please, help!"

XXX

Moments later, Fatima came in with his men and forced Naja's mouth open so he could see her throat.

"Oh, dear," he said. "Her tongue's swollen to the base…this one's hopeless."

"What should we do with her, boss?" asked one of his cronies.

"Well, I think the timing couldn't be better!" he exclaimed. "I just ran out of food for my little pets, you see."

Morgiana's eyes went wide and sweat formed on her brow.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," she said, causing Fatima to smirk at her.

XXX

Naja gasped as she found herself dangling over a cage by a rope. Inside that cage are a pack of gray-furred canines with multiple eyes and long snouts. They barked as they jumped and snapped their jaws at her feet.

"What are you doing?!" Morgiana questioned as she sat outside the cage, her ankles and wrists chained up.

"I don't bother healing low-grade slaves like this girl," Fatima replied. "So what do I do with a cheap slave that's not worth the medical expenses? This!"

He then took out a knife…and cut the rope holding Naja, causing her to drop inside the cage!

"AAH!" Naja cried as she fell to the ground, and as soon as she did, the animals began to surround her.

"Slaves who aren't worth the trouble of keeping get fed to my Desert Hyenas, you see," said Fatima.

"No! Stop it!" Morgiana cried.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Fatima. "After all, this is normal for slaves. "You look so ignorant. As a Fanalis, you're worth more, but you can learn from this experience."

"Help me, Miss Morgiana!" cried Naja as she tried to get away from the Desert Hyenas.

'_No! I can't let her die like this!'_ Morgiana thought as she tried to break free of her shackles. _'Damn these shackles! I've got to break free…and save her! I promised her!'_

**THUD!** Morgiana cried as she felt Fatima stomp his foot into her shoulder.

"You can't get free," he told her. "Just lay there and let the girl die."

Morgiana growled as she began to slam the shackles against the ground, trying to get them to break off, but it wasn't working.

'_Dammit…dammit!'_ she thought. _'No matter what I do…these damned shackles won't break! But if I don't do anything, those hyenas will eat Naja, and I promised her I'd save her!'_

As Morgiana struggled to get free and Naja struggled to get away from the Desert Hyenas, Morgiana started to hear Jamil's voice, again.

"_Trying to remove your chains again, eh, Morgiana? Don't make me laugh…no matter where you go, you'll where those chains forever! YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM OFF!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naja screamed as a Desert Hyena bit down on her pigtail. "HELP ME!"

'…_It's no use…!'_ Morgiana thought as she began to lie on the ground, motionless. _'I'll never be able to break these shackles!'_

"_Are you sure, Morgiana?"_

Morgiana gasped upon hearing that voice again.

'_Goltas' voice,'_ she thought, _'but…where is it coming from!?'_

"_Is that all the strength you can muster? You can't even break your shackles?"_

Morgiana turned…to see Goltas, standing behind her, bathed in a bright light as the rukh fluttered around him.

"_I thought you no longer had your chains, Morgiana…remember? That young man freed you!"_

'_You don't understand,'_ Morgiana thought as tears fell from her eyes. _'These chains…they're different! I can't break these ones! It's just like when I was Jamil's slave…I want to save Naja…but I can't help her!'_

"_It is not those shackles that bind you, Morgiana…rather…it is your fear of the past…but this is different, Morgiana. You've grown, now. Jamil is dead. You were freed the moment Alibaba unlocked your shackles for you…no…the moment you set foot in the dungeon with me and Jamil! The things that bound you before no longer exist! CHAINS AND SHACKLES…EVEN FEAR CANNOT BIND YOU!"_

Morgiana gasped…before she put on a determined expression.

"Finally gave up, did you, Fan-" Fatima started…only to gasp in shock when he saw Morgiana somersaulting over him and the bandits!

'_That's right,'_ she thought as she landed in the cage in front of Naja and broke the shackles on her wrists. _'There is nothing that can bind me!'_

"How did she do that?!" asked S Nando.

"Tch!" Fatima sucked his teeth before he grabbed a whip. "There are other ways to immobilize her!"

**KRAK!** He cracked the whip at the Desert Hyenas, prompting them to charge at Morgiana with their teeth bared. However, the girl drew in a deep breath…and then let out a high-pitch scream that caused them to run away! Then, she hopped over to the bars of the cage and slammed the shackles on her feet against them…until finally, the lock broke, and the shackles fell off!

'_Impossible!'_ Fatima thought in shock. _'How did she break them!?'_

"Are you all right, Naja?" asked Morgiana as she picked her up.

"Y-yeah," Naja answered as she held onto her. Morgiana smiled as she carried her out of the cage, putting a hand on her forehead as she did.

'_Good…her fever's gone down a bit,'_ she thought.

"Come on," Morgiana said. "Let's go find your parents."

"Not so fast!"

The girls turned to see Fatima, glowering at her.

"You two aren't going anywhere," he said. "RELEASE THE BEASTS! ALL OF THEM!"

Not long after he said, to giant metal gates opened, releasing giant white tigers with enlarged fangs and huge condors.

"Maurenian Sabertooth Tigers and Namidian Condors, found only in the Dark Continent," Fatima said. "Watch yourself now. One graze from their fangs or claws means instant death."

"Holy crap!" cried one of the bandits.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" shouted another before they all turned and ran.

"M…Miss Morgiana!" Naja cried, but then Morgiana gently pet her on the head and smiled in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything will be fine."

She then turned to the animals before she charged at them with lightning speed.

'_I…am a Fanalis,'_ she thought as she lunged at them. _'My legs and body are unlike any other human being's.'_

**WHAM! KRAK!** Morgiana then kicked one of the tigers in the neck, breaking it instantly, and then kicked one of the condors in the back of its head!

'_They're faster…sharper…and stronger!'_

**THWAK!** Morgiana jabbed her shoulder through the skull of another tiger, killing it instantly. Before long…all of the animals were defeated!

'_The Fanalis…are a strong warrior clan…and Masters of the Dark Continent!'_

She then turned and glared at Fatima, who gasped as he fell on his posterior as she drew closer to him. A pause came…but then Fatima sighed as he looked away.

"Fine," he said. "You win…I give up. I failed to tame a slave…so go ahead and kill me."

Morgiana narrowed her eyes at Fatima, who grinned at her.

"Go on," he said. "If I were you, I'd hate me that much. I've sold droves of penniless foreign brats…pitiful wretches like you have filled my pockets with money."

A pause…but then, Morgiana held out her hands

"…Give me the keys."

"What?!" Fatima questioned.

"The keys to the cells," Morgiana said. "I'm going to free the other prisoners."

"…Showing mercy to someone like me?" Fatima snarled. "How dare you! A slave like you…showing me mercy?!"

"…I'm _not_ a slave," Morgiana hissed. "Not anymore."

With that, she took the keys and Naja and walked away, leaving Fatima quaking in anger.

"…I'd rather die than be shown mercy by someone like you!" he cursed before he covered his face…and started to cry.

A long time ago, Fatima was actually a slave, himself. He hated his master with such a passion, that he killed him and hid his own identity to become a slave trader himself…but Morgiana could not have known.

XXX

Down in the cells, Morgiana was trying to unlock the door.

"It won't work," said Naja.

"It seems that way," Morgiana concurred.

"What should we do, now?"

"Hang on…stand back."

Naja nodded before she backed away…and then Morgiana raised her leg up and smashed through the door!

"There," she said. "Now we can go in."

As they entered…they saw many people inside, looking sickly and ragged. They shielded their eyes from the light before they looked up to see Morgiana and Naja.

"Who are you?" asked a man.

"I am Morgiana," Morgiana replied. "Do you know where this girl's parents are?"

"Naja?"

Naja gasped before she turned to see a man and a woman.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried as she ran to them.

"Naja! You're all right!" cried her mother.

"Thank Solomon!" exclaimed her father.

Morgiana smiled at them, but then she heard a voice somewhere nearby.

"Hey, you…haven't I seen you, before?"

Morgiana turned to see…Aladdin, his hands bound in chains!

"A…Aladdin?!" she questioned.

"I knew it," Aladdin said before he smiled. "It really is you, Miss Morgiana!"

"Aladdin, you know this girl?" asked one of the men in the cell.

"Yeah, I do!" Aladdin answered. "She's the super-strong slave lady I told you about!"

"So this is her," said a man with a scar going down his face. "The girl who runs barefoot up walls."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked another man.

Morgiana opened her mouth to speak, but then she heard clamoring outside.

"We need to get out of here before the bandits notice," said Morgiana.

"But how?" asked one of Aladdin's caravan friends. "They've got us locked up in shackles!"

Morgiana smirked before she held up a bag.

"Don't worry," she said. "I already thought ahead. I brought the keys to your chains in this bag."

She then dropped the bag, revealing many keys inside.

"Hey! She's right!"

"Quick! Grab them and let's get outta here!"

Morgiana then went to unlock Aladdin's shackles.

"I can't believe you found me here!" the boy said.

"Yes," Morgiana agreed. "You're looking well. When I didn't see you and Shahra come out of the dungeon, I got worried."

"Yeah, well…some stuff happened," Aladdin answered.

"Forgive me for asking," said Morgiana, "but how did you get captured in the first place? I didn't think they could apprehend someone as powerful as you."

"Well, you see," Aladdin began, "they dropped huge boulders on our caravan as we passed! In all the commotion, I guess I just blanked out, and when I woke up, I was like this with everyone else, and I couldn't find Shahra anywhere. With my hands bound like this, I couldn't use everyone's power!"

"Everyone?" Morgiana repeated.

"Down here, Boss!"

"Hurry!"

"The bandits are coming!" shouted one of the prisoners.

XXX

S Nando and L Nando are seen running to the cells with a taller, slender man with short hair and closed eyes: their brother, M Nando.

"I can't believe that Fanalis bitch stole the keys!" he shouted. "Don't let them get away!"

"Right!" said M Nando as he and L Nando threw down bundles of herbs.

"This is their only way out!" said S Nando. "And burn these herbs to knock 'em out! We'll gather them up afterward, but kill that Fanalis girl!"

XXX

Down below, the prisoners coughed as they covered their mouths from the smoke.

"Dammit! They're trying to smoke us out with herbs!"

'_I can't help anyone if I pass out!'_ Morgiana thought.

"Hey, Aladdin!" shouted one of the caravan members as he reached into the bag of keys. "Isn't this yours?!"

He then held up…Aladdin's flute.

"Oh!" Aladdin gasped. "Ugo!"

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away from the fortress, Sahsa's father, followed by many men wielding sabers, were riding towards the place on camels and horses. Riding alongside him is the leader of the caravan Aladdin was with, as well as Shahra, who led the charge ahead of them.

"Thanks for hiring mercenaries to rescue my comrades!" he said.

"Of course!" said Sahsa's father. "I could never abandon a friend's caravan! However, I cannot promise!" He then looked back. "Hey, you! Leila! Sahsa! I told you to wait at our lodgings!"

"Yeah, right!" Leila shouted, riding on a camel with Sahsa hanging onto her. "As if that was gonna happen! How can we just sit by, knowing Morgiana might be one of the prisoners?!"

As they drew closer to the fortress, they heard panicked screaming.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"IT'S A GIANT!"

The caravan stopped right in their tracks as they heard a loud booming sound, and not long after, Ugo appeared over the walls, holding two bandits in his large fist while Aladdin sat on his shoulders.

"Leila, look!" Sahsa said. "Isn't that…?!"

"Aladdin!" Leila exclaimed. "And Ugo, too!"

XXX

Later on, the prisoners that had been freed were seen walking away…including Naja and her family.

"Thank you, Miss Morgiana!" Naja called. "Bye!"

"Be careful!" Morgiana called before she turned to look at Aladdin…who is nuzzling his face into Sahsa's chest while Shahra watched with a disapproving expression.

"Long time, no see, Sahsa!" the boy exclaimed, blushing happily.

"Good to see you, too, Aladdin," said Sahsa, petting his head.

"You look a little more mature since we last saw you," Leila said.

"Thanks!" Aladdin answered. "That's because I've been crossing the desert!"

"By the way, Aladdin," said Sahsa. "Before we left Utan, we stopped by your mother's grave and paid our respects."

"Oh, you did?" Aladdin asked. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"So you know them, Aladdin?" asked Morgiana.

"That's right!" Aladdin answered. "We met in Utan, where I lived with my Mother before I met Alibaba!" He then proceeded to grope Sahsa's breasts, again. "This feels so nostalgic~!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Leila shouted as she grabbed and pulled Aladdin's braid. "Stop it!"

"OW!" Aladdin cried. "LET GO!"

"Still, to think you know him, too, Morgiana," Sahsa began, "what an amazing coincidence!"

"Not so."

Everyone turned to look at Sahsa's father and his friend.

"Reunions with old friends are not uncommon on a journey," he said.

"That's right!" said his friend. "You learn that after ten or twenty years on the road! The world is full of fateful events!"

"…You're right," Aladdin agreed as he held Baba's staff. "Someone once told me…that the world is all connected, and strong bonds lead us to each other! Even when a loved one is far, their spirit may be nearby!"

It is then that Morgiana remembered seeing images of Goltas, speaking to her in her mind.

'_That's right,'_ she thought. _'That time…I felt like I could hear Goltas' voice in my heart.'_

XXX

Later that night, back in town, the caravan had stopped to rest for the night.

"Now that those bandits have been taken care of," said Sahsa's father, "you can continue on your journey to Balbadd, Morgiana. We will continue along the border road. Unfortunately, we can't enter the city due to its turmoil, but we will leave you close to it. Be careful."

Aladdin gasped as he and Shahra looked over to Morgiana.

"You're going to Balbadd, too?" he asked.

"Mm," Morgiana nodded.

"This is great!" Aladdin said. "Shahra and I are going there, as well! Let's go together!"

"His friend in Qishan isn't there anymore," said the other caravan leader, "so he decided to head to Balbadd, instead."

"You mean, Alibaba?" Morgiana asked.

"So, what do you say, Miss Morgiana?" asked Aladdin as he held out his hand.

"…I have no objections," Morgiana answered with a smile as she shook Aladdin's hand.

"Great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "It's settled!"

"So you're really gonna leave, Morgiana?" Leila asked. "It's gonna be like Aladdin leaving Utan all over again!"

"We'll really miss you," Sahsa added.

"Then let us have a grand feast and pray for everyone's safety!" exclaimed Sahsa's father, and everyone cheered in agreement.

Soon, everyone broke out in a joyous celebration, having drinks and eating their fill on delicious fruit and meat. Aladdin groped Sahsa's breasts on more than one occasion, forcing Leila and Shahra to pull him away. Some people asked Morgiana to display her physical prowess by running up a wall, which she did. Of course, it did exhaust her a bit, but she smiled knowing that others were having fun, and so was she.

Five more days later, the caravan dropped off Aladdin, Shahra, and Morgiana near the Balbadd road, giving them food and water to sustain themselves during the trip.

"All right, then," said Sahsa's father. "Balbadd's not too far from here. It should take you about three more days to get there."

"Bye, Aladdin, Shahra, Morgiana!" Leila called.

"See you later!" Sahsa added as she waved.

"Bye!" Aladdin called as he waved to them. "Take care!"

As the caravan disappeared out of sight, Aladdin and Morgiana sat on Shahra's back, watching them leave.

"So, shall we go then?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes," Morgiana answered.

"Let's go Shahra!" Aladdin said, and Shahra turned and walked away, carrying the two children with her.

"The desert is vast and full of danger," Aladdin began, "so let's look out for each other, Miss Morgiana."

"All right," Morgiana said.

"You know…Miss Morgiana is kinda long. Can I call you something else?"

"Call me whatever you wish."

"Okay! Morg, then!"

"…"

"…You don't like it, do you?"

"It's fine…"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Morgiana: one of the most badass fighters in Magi.

Review, please!


	13. Night 13- Alozza the Bandit Queen

**Ch. 13- Alozza the Bandit Queen**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

I decided to add a character contributed by a good friend of mine, Darkdarling98. Thanks, DD98! I hope I don't disappoint you!

* * *

They had recently robbed a lord of a nearby town of his riches and are celebrating a successful job.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the leader, a portly man with a scar across his forehead and raggedy clothes, laughed as he tossed some coins into the air. "Look at all this loot we got!"

"Yeah, Boss!" agreed one of his lackeys. "I'll never forget how lord looked when we robbed him blind!"

As the bandits reveled in their burgled treasures, they had no idea that someone happened to overhear all their commotion and had to come to see what all the ruckus was about. As the bandit cackled while guzzling down some wine, the figure witnessing this smirked as she walked out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a woman with long, purple hair with a thick ahoge at the top, a ponytail tied in the back, and the front parted by a jeweled headpiece, and blue eyes. She wears a red outfit that looks like one belly dancers would wear with a golden ring on the front of her top, a pair of golden bracers on her arms, and attached to her hip is a saber. Around her neck is a black choker of some kind.

"My, my," she said in almost singsong tone. "What have we here~? Some bandits who don't know whose territory they're in~."

The bandits just continued laughing and drinking themselves silly, completely unaware of the woman's presence. The woman herself smirked darkly as a soft, somewhat white golden-yellow glow envelopes her body.

"It's time I teach these boys a lesson," she whispered as the glow disappeared. Her shadow, cast against a rock by the campfire, is shown to have changed. While there are various differences, the most obvious feature is that her lower body has now taken on the form of a serpent's tail.

She had transformed into a naga.

The woman silently slithers towards the bandit leader before she reached up and wrapped her clawed hands around his neck from behind, much to his and his cronies' shock.

"Ah!" the leader cried. "W-w-what the-?!"

The bandits gasped in fright upon seeing the monstrous woman.

"All of you!" the woman shouted. "Don't you know whose territory you're in?"

Upon turning to get a look at her face, the bandit leader gasped in horror.

"I-it's you…!" he cried.

"You know her, Boss?" asked one of his lackeys.

"They say that when bandits enter the desert," the leader started, "they're never heard from again…and it's because of this crazy bitch! They call her…Alozza 'the Bandit Queen'!"

"Oh, so you do know~!" the woman, Alozza exclaimed. "It's good to see that my 'subjects' now how dangerous I am. Of course, you're all still going to pay for coming into my territory when you should have known better."

"S-sure! Sure!" the leader stammered, groveling before the woman. "Take whatever you want, as much as you want! Just don't kill me, I'm beggin' ya!"

"What about us, boss?!" asked the rest of the bandits.

"I'll just leave a little bit for you all," Alozza said, smirking darkly. "And here's a final warning…never, ever come here again…or your blood will stain the desert's sand for the rest of eternity."

"YES, MA'AM!" the bandits cried in fright.

Alozza snickered as she let the leader go, returning to normal as she did.

"Good boys," she praised, mockingly.

A few minutes later, the bandits had fled, allowing Alozza to take all she wanted, for they did not wish to anger or tempt her into killing them.

"SHE'S INSANE!" cried one of the bandits.

"I CAN HEAR YOU~!" Alozza called out, causing the bandits to yelp in fright before they continued running away and prompting Alozza to laugh at them.

"Just get lost already!" she called out, again. "Find some nice ladies and settle down!"

She then looked down at her newly acquired loot and grinned.

"This should be more than enough to pay for my next drinking spree~," she sang as she happily gathered it up in her hands. However, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the glow of another campfire, surrounded by three other figures.

"Two camps in one night?" Alozza muttered to herself, confused. "That's unusual."

She quickly gathers all the loot she got from the bandits into a large bag before closing it with a rope, and then goes to investigate.

XXX

At the other campfire, it is revealed to be none other Aladdin, Shahra, and Morgiana, who are cooking their dinner: a Desert Antelope that both Shahra and Morgiana hunted down together. The two human youngsters remembered to save a raw part for Shahra, who is now feasting on said part while Aladdin and Morgiana waited for their meal to finish roasting.

"Is it almost ready, Morg?" asked Aladdin. "I'm hungry."

"Just be a little more patient," Morgiana replied, poking the animal with a stick to check its tenderness.

Shahra raised her lip and licked her bloodstained lips, revealing her golden collar, shining in the light of the fire. Alozza, who is hiding in the shadows nearby, went wide-and-sparkly-eyed with awe upon seeing the piece of jewelry.

'_If I got that collar, I could drink a whole year's worth of booze at the most expensive bar in town!'_ she thought.

"It's almost ready," Morgiana said, poking the antelope's flesh again.

'_Well, sorry kids,'_ thought Alozza with a smirk, _'but it looks like I'll have to intrude on you and your feline friend, though…'_

She then shifted her foot along the sand, purposely causing a small sound which Shahra and Morgiana picked up. The tigress threw her head up, her ears perked, while the Fanalis looked back with a glare.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked. "Do you hear something?"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded. "Wait here."

Just when she was about to go investigate, Alozza suddenly steps out of the shadows, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Ah, wait, wait!" she exclaimed. "Sorry to surprise you."

"…It's fine," Morgiana replied as she went to sit back down. "We were just being cautious, that's all."

"Hi!" Aladdin greeted with his usual innocent smile.

"Hello there," Alozza greeted back.

"I'm Aladdin!" Aladdin answered. "I'm a traveler, and these are my friends, Shahra and Morg!"

"It's Morgiana, actually," Morgiana corrected while Shahra growled softly, flicking an ear.

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin said as he held up his flute. "And this is Ugo! Say hi, Ugo!"

The flute only made a small hum in response, causing Aladdin to laugh.

"Sorry," he said. "He's shy around pretty women."

Alozza just chuckled warmly.

"I see," she said. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you as well~. My name is Alozza."

"Hello, Alozza," Morgiana greeted. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Very nice~!" Aladdin swooned as he went up and hugged Alozza, nestling his face betwixt her bosom. This only caused Alozza herself to look at him with a deadpan expression, unlike most women, who usually cooed and doted on him whenever he did something like this.

"Does he does this a lot?" she asked Morgiana, who sighed.

"Unfortunately…yes," the Fanalis girl answered.

Shahra growled in irritation as she remembered when she saw Alibaba take Aladdin to the brothel in Qishan. Aladdin didn't seem to notice any of this, for he was too busy groping Alozza's breasts while giggling in a perverted manner, only to stop when Alozza gently flicked her finger against his forehead.

"Oi, you little pervert," she said. "I don't let just anybody touch those."

"Sorry," Aladdin said as he stepped back, rubbing his forehead. "It's just when I see a lady with big boobs, like yours, I just can't help myself." He then giggled as a blush appeared on his face. "I looooooove boobs~!"

"…I have no comment for that," Alozza deadpanned.

"I don't blame you one bit," Morgiana agreed.

'_It's that Alibaba's fault for turning Aladdin into a little pervert!'_ Shahra thought.

Just then, a large growl sounded off, but it wasn't coming from Shahra. The girls all looked at Aladdin, who smiled sheepishly while rubbing his stomach.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Looks like the little guy's hungry," Alozza chuckled.

"Yeah, speaking of which," said Aladdin, "Morg, is the food ready?"

Morgiana poked the antelope with a stick again before smiling in satisfaction.

"Yes," she answered. "It's ready now. We can eat it."

"You're welcome to join us, miss," Aladdin said to Alozza, who smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. "That's very generous."

Morgiana then held up a knife, which she had gotten from Leila and Sahsa during her time with their caravan, and used it to cut off a part of the meat, which she placed on a leaf and gave to Aladdin.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" Aladdin cried before he blew on his meal and took a bite. Alozza chuckles as Morgiana served her a piece as well before proceeding to get a piece herself. As they ate, Alozza noticed that Shahra was quietly watching her, her tail twitching back and forth.

'_I might need to watch my back around this kitty,'_ the woman thought while watching Shahra warily.

Aladdin then reached over and pet Shahra's head, causing her to purr.

"Shahra's pretty, isn't she?" the young Magi asked.

"She's very beautiful," said Alozza, "but how come you're traveling with a tiger?"

"I saved her," Aladdin replied. "She was gonna be sold off by some mean guy. Now, she just follows me around. I named her Shahra because her eyes reminded me of a lady I met when I was 8 years old."

"I see," Alozza said as Shahra began to nuzzle Aladdin, who laughed at her affectionate touch.

"Shahra, stop it!" he cried. "I said cut it out! Your whiskers tickle!"

Alozza chuckled while Morgiana quietly smiled.

"Ha! You're smiling, Morg!" Aladdin laughed. "You hardly ever smile!"

Morgiana gasped quietly before she looked away, puffing out her blushing cheeks in a pout.

"I was not smiling," she said.

"You were so!" Alozza teased before she and Aladdin laughed together.

"So, Miss Alozza," Aladdin said, "what are you doing, way out in the desert?"

"Oh, just traveling, that's all," Alozza answered, "but what are you three doing out here? I mean, deserts aren't usually safe, but this one's especially dangerous."

"We're on our way to a place called Balbadd," Morgiana replied.

"I see," Alozza mused before she took on a serious expression. "Well, you better be careful, or the Bandit Queen will steal all your valuables and kill you in your sleep."

"The Bandit Queen…?" Aladdin asked, nervously while Shahra growled viciously.

"That's right," Alozza nodded. "The Bandit Queen has claimed this part of the desert as her territory, and any other bandits who come wandering in…are never heard from again. Some say you can hear their screams, late at night, when everything is quiet…"

"Huh…" Aladdin muttered. "Come to think of it, I think I did hear screaming, earlier."

"Perhaps I should keep watch, tonight," Morgiana suggested.

"I could do it for you, if you want," Alozza said with a smile. "I want to repay you for letting me have dinner with you."

"…Very well," Morgiana answered.

Just then, Aladdin yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm tired," he said, sleepily.

"It is getting late," Alozza said. "Perhaps you should go to sleep, soon."

"Good idea," Aladdin agreed as he lied down on Shahra's side, looking up at his feline friend. "Goodnight, Shahra."

**Prrrrrr…** Shahra purred gently as she nuzzled Aladdin's face, affectionately.

"Goodnight, Morg," Aladdin said to Morgiana, who lied down on the sand.

"Goodnight," Morgiana answered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ugo," Aladdin said as he held his flute, which made a soft, golden yellow glow. "Goodnight, Miss Alozza."

"Goodnight, Aladdin," Alozza smiled. "Sweet dreams."

Aladdin smiled as he looked up at the starry sky.

"…And goodnight…Mother," he said. "I hope you're resting, too, up there."

Hearing that caused Alozza to go silent as she looked at the young Magi, who yawned as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, with Morgiana and Shahra following suit. Alozza remained awake, watching the fire, its light reflecting in her eyes. As Aladdin softly snored and gripped his flute in his sleep, the purple-haired woman slowly stood up and made her way over to Shahra, whose ear twitched in her sleep. She then knelt down, cautiously reaching for the big cat's collar.

'_Sorry, guys,'_ Alozza thought, _'but…you were foolish enough to trust a complete stranger, so this is your own faults.'_

Suddenly, Shahra's eye opens, and she lets out a roar as she snaps at Alozza's hand, which the woman pulled away just in time as she let out a startled yelp and leapt back to a safe distance. Of course, the noise started Aladdin awake.

"HUH?!" he cried.

"You damn cat!" Alozza cursed as she checked her hand. "You almost bit off my hand! A bandit's sneaky hands are something that is required in their job, thank you very much!" She then grumbled to herself as she continued to look over her hand, sighing in relief when she saw no damage.

"…Just as I thought."

Alozza then turned to look at Morgiana, who stood up and glared at her.

"You're this so-called 'Bandit Queen', aren't you?" the Fanalis girl asked, stomping her foot into the ground, which cracked from her immense strength. While Aladdin and Shahra yelped a bit in fright, Alozza just smirked nonchalantly while placing a hand on her hip.

"Ah, you knew," she quipped. "When did you figure it out?"

"When you just appeared out of nowhere like that," said Morgiana. "You really think you had us fooled, didn't you?"

Shahra growled viciously at Alozza while Aladdin just stared at her, surprised and slightly hurt.

"Ah~," Alozza realized. "I should have known brats like you would be too smart for their own good." She then glanced at Aladdin before she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Aladdin, but I'm a bad person. Sorry for deceiving you, but you can't just trust anyone you meet, you know, or it'll end in your death or someone else's."

As Alozza spoke…Aladdin's eyes went wide when he saw the rukh, fluttering about her vigorously.

"The rukh…!" he whispered.

"Well," Alozza began, "it's time for me to get going."

As she spoke, her body glows again before she transforms…into a beautiful blue harpy.

"Still, it was nice," she smiled, "acting like a traveler, again…thanks for giving me that opportunity."

With that, she grabbed her bag of loot with her talons and flew off. The trio watched as she flew away, and Morgiana heaves a sigh of relief before she looks at Aladdin.

"Aladdin, are you all right?" she asked.

"…The rukh around her," Aladdin began, "they were swarming."

"What?" Morgiana questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Aladdin said, shaking his head.

With Alozza, the harpy turns her head once she's gotten far enough away from them, a pondering look in her eyes.

"That boy," she said. "He could see the rukh…" She smirked and chuckled to herself. "My, my~, what an interesting development. Things are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out, I can tell~."

As she continued to fly away, she didn't notice a shadowy figure, watching her through a pair of binoculars.

"Well, well," said the figure. "Looks like I finally found you…Bandit Queen."

He then chuckled evilly to himself before he turned and walked away.

XXX

The next morning, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra are continuing on their way to Balbadd. However, the children found themselves riding atop Shahra's back, for it was too hot for them to keep going on foot.

"Unh…sooooooo hooooooot…!" Aladdin groaned, sweating profusely.

Morgiana remained silent, but it was clear by how much she sweat that she is also beginning to succumb to the heat. Shahra didn't look any better, considering she was panting like a dog.

"Morg," Aladdin said. "Can I have some more water?"

Morgiana sighed as she turned to look at him.

"I just gave you a drink not five minutes ago," she told him. "Can't you wait a bit longer for a drink?"

"I'm still thirsty!" the blue-haired boy complained. "Please~?"

Morgiana sighed again as she handed him her canteen.

"Just a sip," she said. "That's all."

Aladdin quickly snatched the canteen out of her hand and started guzzling down the water.

"No!" Morgiana cried as she snatched the canteen. "I said a sip, not a gulp!"

"Gimme!" Aladdin cried as he tried to the canteen back. "I'm not done!"

"Aladdin, I said no!" Morgiana shouted. "We need to conserve our water out here!"

"But Morg!" Aladdin argued, when all of a sudden, the canteen falls to the ground, spilling the remaining water on the sand. The three look down at the stained sand, a blank, yet somewhat dead expression on their faces.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana barked. "Look at what you did, now!"

"It's not my fault!" Aladdin shouted. "You were being stingy!"

"I was trying to keep us from dying of dehydration!" Morgiana argued. "Now it'll probably be days until we get another drink, you selfish brat!"

Morgiana and Aladdin continued their bickering, to Shahra's exasperation.

'_Good lord…'_ she thought, but then, her nose twitched, causing her to look ahead, and without warning, she runs off, nearly causing Morgiana and Aladdin to fall, but the latter grabbed onto her tail at the last second.

"WAH!" Aladdin cried. "SH-SHAHRA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Whoooooooaaa!" Morgiana cried out.

After running a good distance, the tigress stopped in front of a flowing stream of water, to Aladdin's delight.

"WATER!" he cheered as he got off of Shahra's back as he ran over to the stream, cupped some in his hands, and then took a drink. "Ahhh…! Refreshing! Here, Morg! Have some!"

"…I don't think so," Morgiana answered. "Something doesn't smell right about that water."

"Doesn't smell right?" Aladdin repeated, confused as he cupped some more water in his hands and sniffed. "Huh…smells fine to me. What about you, Shahra? Don't you want any? I know you're probably thirsty."

Shahra simply backed away, much to the young Magi's confusion. Aladdin just blinked at her before he continued drinking.

"I wouldn't drink that, if I were you."

The trio looks up to see Alozza, standing on the other side of the stream.

"Hi, Miss Alozza!" Aladdin greeted, smiling innocently.

"What do you want?" Morgiana asked with a glare.

"Just warning the little guy," Alozza said. "You and the damn cat noticed it, right? That something's not right with this water?"

Shahra growled angrily upon hearing "damn cat" in Alozza's sentence, causing the bandit to growl and glare back at her, a comical bolt of lightning flashing between their eyes.

"I don't understand it," Aladdin said, wiping his mouth. "It tastes fine, to me."

"…You might want to look again, Aladdin," Morgiana said as she looked down at the stream, prompting Aladdin to look down as well, and when he did, he gasped in horror upon seeing dead fish, floating on the water's surface.

"AAH!" he screamed as he stumbled back.

"Ah, he finally notices," Alozza spoke, nodding sagely.

"W-what the…?!" Aladdin questioned. "What happened?! All these poor fish…"

"The water has become tainted somehow," Morgiana said. "Obviously."

"Yep," Alozza agreed. "I stopped here last night, hoping to get a drink. That's when I noticed what happened. Of course, now that Aladdin's drunk it, I hope nothing bad happens…"

Aladdin gulped nervously as he looked at his stomach, worriedly.

"I hope nothing happens, too…!" he squeaked.

Alozza then snickered and said, "Well, I'm sure if anything does happen, you'll survive. Someone like you, who can see the rukh, won't die easily!"

Aladdin gasped quietly at this.

"You can see the rukh, too?" he asked.

"That's right," Alozza answered as a nostalgic look appeared in her eyes. "I was told about them once, a long, long time ago by a certain man."

Morgiana and Aladdin blinked at her in confusion.

"Well," Aladdin began, "I can only see them because I'm what people call a Magi."

Hearing that caused Alozza's eyes to go wide…as an image of a shadowy figure holding a long staff and wearing some sort of tunic appeared in her mind.

"A Magi," she whispered. "I met one, once, back when I was younger. He was a bit different from you, but at the same time, similar to you."

"He was?" Aladdin asked. "Wait, you know about another Magi?"

"I don't mean to be rude," Morgiana interrupted, "but I think we should discuss this, later." She then looked to her left, upriver. "Whatever's going on, we should investigate later."

"True," Alozza agreed. "So, shall we form a temporary alliance, then?"

Morgiana paused for a moment before she sighed.

"I suppose," she said.

Alozza smirked before she across the stream, making it safely to the other side, causing Aladdin to smile at her as she walked up to Morgiana and held out her hand.

"Let's shake on it," the Bandit Queen said. "And don't worry, I won't try to steal anything from you."

"I believe her, Morg!" Aladdin exclaimed, eagerly. "The rukh around her are immense, even though she's a thief!"

Morgiana looked up at Alozza before she holds out her hand, as well.

"Fine," she said, causing Alozza to grin and shake her hand.

"It's a deal, then!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered. "Now let's go upriver and see what's going on!"

"Mm," Alozza nodded. "The sooner, the better."

"How are we going to get there, though?" Morgiana asked. "It's so hot, and I doubt that Shahra has enough energy to take us on her back."

"Ooh!" Aladdin chirped. "I have an idea!"

**FWEEEEEEP!** He blew into his flute, causing Ugo to appear from within.

"Ugo can take us there!" Aladdin exclaimed while Alozza whistled in amazement at the sight of the Djinn.

"Your pal is pretty amazing, Aladdin," she said.

Aladdin giggled at this.

"Yeah!" he said as he looked up. "This is Ugo!"

Ugo then reaches his hand down, allowing Morgiana to climb into his palm. However, as she did, his whole body flushed pink.

"Ugo, you're not gonna faint again, right?" Aladdin asked, prompting Ugo to stand up tall with a clenched fist, as if he were saying "Of course not!"

Aladdin only giggled as he looked up at Alozza.

"Like I said," he started, "Ugo's pretty shy around pretty women."

"I see," Alozza said before Ugo reached his other hand down, allowing her to climb into his palm, as well. "Ugo's quite the gentleman."

"Yeah, I know," Aladdin said, sitting upon Ugo's neck, holding his flute in his hands while Shahra perched herself upon the Djinn's shoulder, being careful not to dig her claws into his flesh. Alozza kept a fair distance away from the feline, keeping a wary eye on her.

"Let's go, Ugo!" Aladdin shouted, and soon after, Ugo sprinted off, carrying his passengers with him. Alozza whistled in amazement as her hair blows in the wind while Aladdin laughed.

"This is fun!" the blue-haired Magi exclaimed while Morgiana remained quiet, yet smiled a bit, nonetheless, as did Shahra.

"I'll say!" Alozza agreed. "This reminds me of when I fly!"

"Me, too!" Aladdin replied.

"Oh~? What do you use to fly?" the Bandit Queen asked.

"My Magic Turban!" Aladdin answered, pointing at his headwear.

"I see," Alozza smiled.

"Yeah, but it takes up energy," Aladdin said, "just like summoning Ugo."

Alozza nodded her head in understanding at this while Morgiana seemed to notice something.

"What's that up ahead?" the Fanalis asked, pointing up ahead to some sort of structure at the river's base.

"Hmm," Alozza hummed. "It could be the cause of why the river's tainted."

As the group gets closer, Ugo shrank back inside Aladdin's flute, and they soon that it's some sort of metal fortress…and there's some sort of black substance, possibly oil or some other fluid, dripping out of a pipe and into the water. Upon seeing it, Aladdin gagged and covered his mouth.

"That's what I was drinking?!" he questioned.

"Disgusting," Alozza hissed with a glare while Shahra seemed to growl in agreement. "Really…doing something like this in MY territory…" A darkly serious expression appeared on her face. "Whoever the hell's running this is gonna have to pay.

"Well, well, well…"

The group look up to see a bunch of shadowy figures, standing on top of the fortress.

"You made it, Bandit Queen," said their leader.

"Are you the one in charge here?" Alozza asked.

"That's right," said the mysterious man, "and I've been trying to hunt you down for a long time."

"Oh, really now?" Alozza asked. "And why's that? You one of those bandits I robbed in the past?"

"Not exactly," the man said as he jumped down from the shadows, revealing himself to be rather tall with a well-built physique, short, navy blue hair, and a purple eye, the other being milky white with a scar going down it, revealing that that one is blind. He is wearing steel armor on various parts of his body, like his arms, legs, knees, and chest, leaving his abdomen bare, and he also had on a brown fur pelt, like a cape. On his feet are pair of golden boots with wings on them, and in his hand is a large morning star.

"Call me Jacheel," he said, "and I'm a bounty hunter."

"Ah~, I see," said Alozza in a bit of a singsong tone. "So you're looking to get the bounty on my head? Did they raise the money since the last time? I haven't checked, recently."

"You have a bounty?" Aladdin asked.

"Of course!" Alozza replied. "I'm the Bandit Queen! Why wouldn't I have one?"

Jacheel smirked as he held up a piece of rolled-up parchment. It is soon revealed to be a wanted poster with Alozza's face on it.

"Says here you're worth 50 million dinars," said Jacheel. "That's a lot of cash for your head."

Aladdin gasped quietly while Alozza whistled.

"Ooh~!" she chirped. "That's pretty high~!"

"Sorry about the mess in the river," Jacheel apologized, "but we felt it was the only way to draw you out." He then glanced at Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra. "And I see you brought company."

"What you're doing is wrong, you know," Aladdin said with a glare.

"Oh, boo-hoo~!" Jacheel said, rolling his eyes. "Cry me a freaking river, brat."

Hearing this caused Alozza to frown.

"What's one little river?" Jacheel asked. "There are plenty of others."

"The nearest town depends on this river for its water supply," said Alozza. "You're endangering so many innocents with this little scheme, just to get my head?!"

"A trivial sacrifice," Jacheel answered.

Alozza stood there, her hair concealing her eyes as she grits her teeth angrily. Then, she slowly unsheathes her sword.

"Fine," she hissed. "Let's fight, right now!"

"As you wish," Jacheel smirked as the wings on his boots began to flap, causing him to float in the air.

"Morgiana, Aladdin," Alozza grinned. "Can I leave his pals to you?"

"Gladly," Morgiana answered as she took a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Aladdin agreed as he held his staff. "Leave it to us!"

Shahra let out a roar in agreement.

"Good," Alozza said before she jumped into the air, high enough to reach Jacheel, before she swung her blade at his shoulder, but the bounty hunter pulled back to dodge before he swings his morning star at Alozza. However, Alozza parries with her sword, then lashes out at him with a swift kick, only for Jacheel to block it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he shouted as he swung his morning star at Alozza, sending her crashing to the ground.

"UGH!" she cried before she pulled herself back up, wiping some blood off her lip.

Concurrently, Morgiana is fighting off Jacheel's lackeys, kicking them away with her powerful legs while Shahra lashes out wildly at the other bounty hunters, slashing one with her claws and biting another in the arm with her powerful jaws. Aladdin, meanwhile, sat upon Ugo's shoulders, making punches in the air, which Ugo himself copied as he punched away the bounty hunters. However, the young Magi didn't seem to be doing so well, for he started panting and sweating, plus his vision began to blur.

"I'm fine…" he murmured. "I'm fine…!"

Jacheel laughed as he dived for Alozza, attempting to finish her off.

"Too easy, Bandit Queen!" he shouted. "NOW DIE!"

Just as he drew closer, Alozza pulled out a dagger from her thigh holster and stabbed it into the exposed flesh of Jacheel's arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"You damn bitch!" he cursed before Alozza kicked him away. Then, she looked to Aladdin, who held his head as he tried to keep himself together.

"Oi!" she called. "You doing okay, kiddo?"

Aladdin grinned, despite his condition.

"I'm fine! Really!" he assured. "I just-" He suddenly gagged and covered his mouth, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Aladdin?!" Morgiana asked in concern.

"Tch!" Alozza clicked her tongue. "Looks like the tainted water's finally getting to him…"

Aladdin forcefully swallowed his own vomit before he looked back at Alozza.

"No…really!" he lied. "I'm fine…**BLEEEGH!**" Vomit soon came rushing up and gushing out of his mouth, followed by him coughing violently. "See…?"

"I don't believe you, one bit," Alozza said, shaking her head before she turned and glared at the remaining bounty hunters. "Hey…mind if I take care of the rest of these guys?"

"Go ahead," Morgiana answered, and not long after she said this, Alozza charged at them, cutting them down like they were nothing, showing absolutely no mercy. Morgiana and Shahra gasped and stared silently in shock while Jacheel's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?!" he questioned. "What is she doing?!"

"There's a reason I'm called a queen, you know," Alozza said as she gave Jacheel a deathly glare. "The moment you decided to involve that village in your attempts to claim my head, you just got a one-way ticket to Death's door. I am the ruler of this part of the desert and all those who live in it are my subjects, and I don't like people messing with things I consider mine! Got it?!"

Morgiana's eyes went wide while Ugo suddenly shrinks back inside the flute, leaving Aladdin to lie on the ground, panting heavily.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana cried as she went over to him and gently picked him up. "Are you all right?"

"Morg…" Aladdin wheezed.

Alozza slowly began to walk towards Jacheel, dragging the edge of her sword along the ground, causing sparks to fly.

"I won't let you get away without some sort of punishment," she hissed, venomously. "A queen must punish those who have done her wrong." As she spoke, a sadistic grin appeared on her face, causing Jacheel to gasp and step back a bit.

"You…you bitch…!" he cursed before he ran at her with his morning star. "YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU~?!"

Holding up her sword, Alozza easily parries his attack, causing his weapon to be sent flying out of his hands. Jacheel gasped in horror as he began to back away, fearfully, as she slowly pushes him out of Aladdin's and Morgiana's hearing range. She looked back at the two gave them a calm smile.

"I'm going to be bit busy," she said, "so please, don't come this way until I say so, no matter what you hear, okay?"

Morgiana nodded her head as she held Aladdin, who pants heavily.

"Good girl," Alozza praised as she turned to Jacheel and harshly pushed him to the ground, the bounty hunter falling out of sight with Alozza following after him. Soon after, loud whimpers of fear and screams of pain were heard, all of them coming from Jacheel before they were suddenly muffled. Morgiana and Shahra both cringed, knowing what those sounds meant due to their more sensitive hearing, while Aladdin looked up at them both.

"W…what's happening, Morg?" Aladdin asked.

"Don't worry about it," Morgiana told him as she gently laid him on Shahra's side. She then looked over to Jacheel's fortress, a glare in her eyes.

"I'll be right back," the young Fanalis said as she stood up and headed towards it. "Shahra, look after Aladdin."

The tigress lied down beside Aladdin, making a concerned noise. The boy responded by reaching up and petting her, weakly.

"I'm gonna be okay, Shahra," he reassured with a weak smile. "Really."

A few moments later, the muffled noises had ceased, and Alozza comes out from the side of the fortress. Strangely though, her sword was already sheathed.

"Hey," she said as she knelt down beside Shahra and Aladdin. "How you feeling?"

"I've…been better," Aladdin rasped.

"Don't worry," Alozza said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to make you better."

It is then that Shahra notices a familiar rusty scent…the smell of blood. She takes a sniff of the air before realizing that it's coming from Alozza…or rather, her sword. It's then that the cat realizes what the bandit to the bounty hunter.

"What's wrong, Shahra?" Aladdin asked, only for the tigress to turn her head away, as if she were saying "It's nothing". At that moment, Alozza notices that Morgiana is gone.

"Did Morgiana go inside?" asked Alozza.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered. "She said she'll be back, though. I'm not too worried about her…she's part of the people called the Fanalis."

"A Fanalis?" Alozza asked in surprise. "I've never actually met one in real life before. I've heard rumors and stories, yes…but actually meeting one…that's a really lucky chance." She then smiled at Aladdin. "Why is it that my luck seems to have shot up after meeting you?" She then gently poked Aladdin in his forehead, causing him to laugh, only for his laughter to turn into a coughing fit, causing Alozza to sigh.

Just then, the whole fortress starts to fall apart!

"W-whoa!" Alozza cried in surprise and shock. "What is she doing, in there?!"

"Morg!" Aladdin cried while Shahra watches worriedly, but she soon saw that there was no need for worrying, for Morgiana soon came rushing out. Alozza sighed in relief, for she was a bit worried, as well.

"Let's go! Now!" Morgiana shouted as the fortress continued to fall apart.

"Got it!" Alozza agreed as the Fanalis gently picked Aladdin up and placed him on Shahra's back while she gets on next.

"You, too!" Morgiana said as she held her hand out to Alozza. "Come on!"

With little to no hesitation, Alozza took her hand, allowing Morgiana to pull her onto the tigress' back, as well.

"Go, Shahra!" Morgiana ordered. "Run!"

Shahra roared before she turned and ran downriver, and not long after, the fortress started to explode!

"What the hell did you break in that place?!" Alozza questioned in shock.

"Just a few lanterns and such," Morgiana answered, causing the bandit to blink at her, but then grin.

"I'm really starting to like you, kid!" she exclaimed.

"Morg…sure is strong, huh?" Aladdin asked between coughs, and not long after, he vomited again.

"We better get him to a doctor, and quick!" Alozza cried.

"Where's the nearest town?" Morgiana asked.

"That way!" Alozza answered, pointing in the right direction. "I actually visit that place a lot, so if I say you're a friend, they're bound to help you!"

"Good then," Morgiana nodded. "Hang on, Aladdin!"

"…How'd we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Aladdin asked.

"Great," Morgiana sighed in irritation. "Now he's hallucinating."

Alozza just sweat-dropped.

As they ran…they didn't notice a shadowy figure, watching them from a distance. He let out an irritated sigh before he looked at Jacheel's destroyed face.

"…That man was completely useless," he said. "I knew I should've picked a more competent person to give those Magic Tools to. Oh, well…there's always Balbadd."

With that, a swarm of black rukh fluttered around him…and then…he vanished.

XXX

Eventually, the group makes it to the town Alozza pointed to. Needless to say, everyone was quite shocked to see 2 girls and a boy riding on the back of a tigress, but they decided not to question it.

"Someone, please point us to the nearest doctor!" Morgiana pleaded. "My friend needs help, now!"

In her arms, Aladdin lies there, his breathing labored with traces of vomit on his lips and his face red with fever.

"They're my friends, so just help the kid!" Alozza shouted.

Upon recognizing Alozza and hearing her claim, the townsfolk immediately rushed to Aladdin's aid.

"What happened to this kid, anyway?!" asked a young man.

"He drank water from a tainted river!" Morgiana answered.

"What?!" the young man questioned. "You mean the river up north from here?! Is he crazy?!"

"He couldn't help it," Morgiana said. "He was too thirsty to know."

"By the way," Alozza started, "we got rid of the ones who were tainting it, so it should be back to normal, soon!"

"Well, that's good to know, Alozza," said a woman. "Finally, we can have a drink of water without worrying about being sick."

Alozza smiled happily at this.

XXX

Later that night, Alozza and Morgiana are at a clinic, waiting for news on Aladdin's condition from the doctor.

"I know he's a Magi," Morgiana said, "but I can't help but worry."

"Yeah," Alozza agreed. "No matter how strong or sturdy a person is, you can't help but worry about them."

Just then, the doctor comes out of a room, prompting Morgiana to stand up with a start.

"How is he?!" she asked.

"Calm down," the doctor told her. "He's fine now. The worst is over."

Hearing that caused the girls to sigh in relief.

"You can see him, if you want," said the doctor, "but keep in mind, he still has a fever, so he might be a bit delusional."

Morgiana just went inside, anyway, leaving Alozza with the doctor.

"Thanks for your hard work, Doc," she said to him with a smile.

"No problem, Alozza," the doctor smiled back…but then frowned. "So…how have you been?"

Alozza sighed quietly and answered, "Well, I could be a lot worse. I mean, I'm actually getting a bit better, but I still haven't gotten over…it…yet…I don't think I ever will."

"…I understand, Alozza," the doctor told her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about what happened. The loss of a life…even before that life even begins…is something we just can't do anything about."

A brief flashback showed Alozza, at the doctor's clinic, crying in anguish as tears fell from her eyes.

"…I know," she said. "I don't blame you, Doc. You tried your best to help me, and that's all that matters."

"I suppose," the doctor sighed. "…Would you like to go and see the boy?"

Alozza nodded her head in response, prompting the doctor to open the door to Aladdin's room. She enters to see the boy, lying in bed with his turban off and a damp cloth on his forehead. Morgiana, who is sitting next to him on a chair, looks up at him before she put a finger to her lips, indicating Alozza to keep her voice soft.

"How's he doing?" Alozza asked in a whisper.

"He seems to be doing just fine," Morgiana whispered back.

Shahra suddenly sticks hear head in through, since the doctor said she wasn't allowed indoors. Alozza smiled and winked at her in reassurance.

"He's gonna be all right," she whispered. "So don't worry, Mama Tiger."

Shahra seemed to smile a bit before she looked over at Aladdin, who began to open his eyes and look around with a dazed expression.

"Hi, Aladdin," Morgiana spoke, softly. "How are you feeling?"

Aladdin blinked at Morgiana before he looked over at Alozza…only to gasp silently.

"M…Mother…?!" he asked, causing Alozza to look at him in shock. However, Aladdin didn't seem to notice at all. He just smiled at her as he began to sit up.

"It is you…!" he said, weakly.

Morgiana stared at Aladdin in concern before she looked over at Alozza, who looked back at her, unsure of what to say.

"…Just go along with it," Morgiana whispered. "Remember, the doctor said he'd still be a little delusional until his fever broke."

Alozza stared at Morgiana hesitantly before she nodded her head, then turned to look at Aladdin with a warm smile as she opens her arms to him. Aladdin sat up and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go.

"I don't know if this is a dream or not," he said, "but I'm still glad to see you, Mother."

"Me, too, Aladdin," Alozza spoke. "Me, too."

"I made a new friend, today," said Aladdin. "Her name is Miss Alozza."

"Really now?" Alozza asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin replied. "She kinda reminds me of you, Mother."

"I see," Alozza said.

"She's a bandit, though," Aladdin said, smiling sadly. "It must be a pretty lonely life for her."

"…I'm sure it must have been," Alozza said, looking slightly dismal.

"It's too bad we might have to say goodbye to her," Aladdin said. "As soon as I'm better…Morg, Sharha, and I are going to be leaving for Balbadd to look for our friend, Alibaba."

"I see," Alozza said. "I'm sure you'll meet her again, though."

"I know I will," Aladdin said with a yawn. "After all…everyone in the world is connected…so I'm sure…we'll meet again, one day."

With that, he soon fell back to sleep, and Alozza gently laid him down against the cool pillow.

"…His mother, Sheba," Morgiana began, "she died, six months ago. At least…that's what he told me."

"I see," Alozza said, looking at Aladdin pitifully. "He must have loved her very much."

"Yes," Morgiana agreed, "and from what he told me about her, it seemed she felt the same way about him. They were very happy together…even thought they lived in poverty."

"…I never knew my Mother," Alozza said. "I was just an orphan who simply stole what was needed to survive…but there was always one thing that kept me going."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful, blue, teardrop-shaped jeweled pendant with a golden engraving on the front.

"This was all I had left of my family," Alozza spoke, "but I'm sure this was a priceless treasure to my parents, so the fact that they left it with me meant they loved me dearly."

"I see," Morgiana smiled, and Shahra smiled as well.

"Of course, I don't show off this old thing to just anyone," the Bandit Queen said with a wink.

"I suppose this means you trust us, then?" Morgiana inquired.

"Yeah, well," Alozza started, "you helped save a town that's a part of my territory, so I guess I trust ya."

Morgiana smiled before she looked at Aladdin, who is sleeping soundly.

"We should probably follow Aladdin's lead," she suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Alozza agreed.

"Goodnight, Alozza."

"Goodnight, Morgiana."

The Fanalis soon lies her head down on Aladdin's bed, falling asleep, while Shahra lies down outside, also casting into slumber. Alozza quietly exits and heads upstairs to a spare room the doctor always held aside for her and other guests.

Outside, the doctor himself stands under the night sky, smoking a cigar and chuckling to himself.

"…So that boy is a Magi, too, eh?" he mused before he chuckled. "And to think I had seen everything." He then looked up at the sky. "…If he and Alozza met…fate must have something in store for her…wouldn't you agree, Akeem?"

A single star gently twinkles in the sky, as if smiling, causing the doctor smile as well, knowingly.

XXX

The next morning, Aladdin is wide awake, cured of his fever, and is now eating a tray of food.

"Well, that's certainly a healthy appetite!" the doctor said with a hearty laugh. Aladdin soon let out a burp, causing him to blush sheepishly.

"Excuse me," he said before he continued eating.

At that moment, Alozza came downstairs, wearing a nightgown with a loose robe slipping off her shoulders, and her long hair was down, her ponytail undone. She brings a hand to her mouth as she yawns.

"Good…morning," she said, yawning again.

"Good morning," Morgiana greeted.

"Hi, Alozza!" Aladdin said as she sat down at the table.

"Hi…" Alozza said sleepily. She let out another yawn before she planted her head on the table, not moving. The doctor simply shakes his head at the familiar sight while Morgiana and Aladdin stare, a bit confused. Suddenly, Morgiana pinched her nostrils shut at an unwelcome stench of liquor…and it was coming right off of Alozza.

"Ugh…!" she groaned. "I smell alcohol…!"

"Yep…that's Alozza," the doctor said. "She's a bit of an alcoholic, I'm afraid."

"Sorry," Alozza murmured, waving her hand in Morgiana's general direction.

"And she usually becomes like you see, every morning," the doctor added.

"Guh…!" Morgiana gagged before she got up and walked out. "I need air. Aladdin, meet me outside when you're ready to go!"

"Okay, Morg!" Aladdin said as he took a bite out of some meat.

"Maybe I should cut back on the alcohol," Alozza said. "Just a tiny bit, though, just enough so I don't stink so bad."

"Well, Morg has a really great sense of smell," Aladdin pointed out, "so her nose is more sensitive than most people."

"Ah, I see," Alozza said. "Then again, that's a Fanalis for you."

By now, Aladdin had finished eating and rubbed his belly.

"Ahh~!" he sighed, contentedly. "I'm full!"

Alozza then rubbed her eyes, finally waking up, as Aladdin got down from his chair and picked up his satchel.

"Well, we're off," he said. "Thanks for your help, Doc!"

"No problem, kiddo," the doctor answered. "So where are you off to next?"

"Morg, Shahra, and I are heading to a place called Balbadd," Aladdin answered.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Alozza warned. "Balbadd isn't really in the best of shapes, right now."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Balbadd is going through an economic crisis, since it broke off trade with the Sindria Kingdom, due to having some problems with a group of thieves," Alozza explained. "That place always had some sort of problem, but it's only gotten worse over the years."

"A group of thieves?" a bemused Aladdin asked.

"Oh, yeah," the doctor said. "I heard about that. Jeez…it's always one disaster after another with that country. I mean, first some crooks sneak in and steal the royal treasury, then the previous king dies, his incompetent son takes his place, and now this crap? When does it end?!"

"No clue," Alozza answered. "It's only gotten worse since I left there."

"You used to live there?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah," Alozza nodded. "There was nothing there for me, so I left once I was old enough."

"That's great!" Aladdin said as he took Alozza's hand. "You can come with me, Morg, and Sharha, and guide us there!"

"W-what?!" Alozza questioned. "No, no, no! I haven't gone back there since I left, and I'm not going back, ever!"

"Why not?" Aladdin asked as he pulled on her arm. "Come on!"

"I said no!" Alozza shouted as she pulled her arm away.

"But-" Aladdin started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Listen here, you twerp," Alozza hissed. "I don't wanna go back and I'm NEVER going back, not even for a kid like you!"

She then stood up and headed upstairs, leaving Aladdin to watch her in concern.

"…Poor thing," the doctor sighed before he went to follow her to the room she stayed in, last night, where Alozza herself getting dressed. Just as she's about to put on her top, which hid a slightly gruesome scar on her back, the door opens, revealing the doctor.

"Oh, it's you, Doc," Alozza said, turning to face him.

The doctor, having seen the scar multiple times before, sighs as he closes the door behind him.

"Alozza," he said, "how long do you plan to keep running away from your past?"

"…For as long as I can, I guess," Alozza replied. "I know it's cowardly, but I can't face it, just like that. Plus…every time I think of Balbadd, this stupid scar starts to hurt."

"The past can hurt, Alozza," the doctor said. "I know that much…but let me ask you this. Do you think Akeem would agree with you if he were still alive?"

Alozza froze at this…then she sucked her teeth in irritation.

"Dammit, I hate it when you guilt-trip me," she said before she finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with the brats."

"Good," the doctor smiled. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, child…it's just…I feel like fate allowed you and that Aladdin boy to meet for a reason. That's all."

"Well, fate better have a damn good reason, or I'll kick its ass," Alozza quipped as she began to gather belongings.

XXX

Later, Aladdin is sitting outside with Shahra and Morgiana, having explained what happened in the clinic.

"So she's not going with us?" Morgiana implied.

"Yeah, I guess not," Aladdin answered before he furrowed his brow in concern. "She seemed kinda angry, though, when I mentioned Balbadd. I wonder why."

Suddenly, two hands reached and landed on each of the kids' heads, ruffling their hair gently

"Hey!" Aladdin laughed while Morgiana puffed out her cheeks in her usual pout. It is revealed that the owner of the hands is none other than Alozza, who has a pack over her shoulder.

"Alozza!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You changed your mind?"

"That's right," Alozza smiled. "Well? What are we waiting for? If we wanna get to Balbadd, we're gonna need to get going."

"Right," Morgiana nodded.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered. "Let's go!"

Alozza smirks as she begins to lead the way with Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra following behind. Unknown to them, a man with brunette hair and green eyes smiles at them from behind, the rukh gently fluttering around him.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered before he looked back, but he saw nothing.

"What is it?" Morgiana asked.

"…Nothing," Aladdin answered. "I just thought I sensed someone, that's all. Probably just me."

"What's the hold up?" Alozza asked from in front of them. "Hurry up, you three!"

"We're coming!" Aladdin called, and before long, the group began to run out of town and along the desert sand, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Alozza looked back at the three before she smiled happily.

'_Akeem…are you seeing this?'_ she thought. _'I'm finally gonna put the past behind me and move on. I'm not ready to let go of you, just yet, though, so please…stay beside me a little longer.'_

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Coming up next, Sinbad, the King of Drunk Nudes! XD I'm just kidding.

Review, please!


	14. Night 14- His Name is Sinbad

**Night 14- His Name is Sinbad**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

"Haa…haa…bro! I'm starving!"

"And I'm hot…"

"Don't complain, my brothers. Balbadd's not too far away. We'll be able to make a fresh start, there."

In a desert oasis, filled with flourishing palm trees and greenery, the SML Nando Brothers are seen walking along the sand. Ever since the fortress bandits were thwarted by the efforts of Morgiana and Aladdin, they had found themselves wandering the desert, having disbanded their gang. Now, it was just them.

In spite of all that happened, the bandit brothers still stuck together, knowing that they were all they had left for the time being.

"I heard some thieves are fighting the monarchy," said S Nando. "We can use that to our advantage."

"But first, we need to get some money," said M Nando.

"Ooh!" L Nando cried. "Look! Up ahead!"

The brothers looked to see a man in his late 20s with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. He wears a turban, as well as some sort of headpiece that look like peacock feathers, as well as white and purple robes. Also, he is wearing a bunch of gold and silver jewelry, and even had a jewel-encrusted sword.

Right now, it seemed he was in a deep sleep. He didn't even notice the tiny squirrels and birds, sitting around him in curiosity.

"It's some guy," said L Nando.

"Ugh…he stinks of liquor," M Nando groaned, covering his mouth. "Is he drunk?"

At that moment, S Nando spotted all the accessories the man was wearing, and he smirked.

"Looks like our luck is still with us," he said, eyeing the treasures while the man kept snoring away.

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away, our heroes Aladdin, Morgiana, Shahra, and the newest addition to their group, Alozza the "Bandit Queen" are walking along the trail. It had been about a day now since they met, and now, they are continuing their journey to Balbadd with Alozza as their guide.

"Thanks again for taking us all this way, Alozza," Aladdin said, sitting upon Shahra's back. "We really appreciate it."

"Well, you did help save a town that was in my turf," said Alozza. "It's the least I could do. Besides, I'm probably not gonna stick around for too long, anyway. I'll probably stay and have a drink in Balbadd for a few days before I head back to my part of the desert."

"I see," Aladdin said. "Still, it'd be nice if you got to stay a little while."

Morgiana just remained quiet.

"Oh, that's right!" Aladdin exclaimed. "When we get to Balbadd, you'll be taking a boat back to the Dark Continent, won't you, Morg?"

"That's right," Morgiana answered. "I also wanted to see you and Alibaba again…to thank you."

"Eh?" Aladdin muttered. "Thank us? Oh! You mean for freeing you, right?"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded. "If it weren't for you two, I would've never have set out for my home to keep my promise to Goltas. Before, I had never even considered…doing what I wanted."

Alozza stared at Morgiana sadly, having been told about her life as a slave by Aladdin.

"But now…I have the freedom to make my own choices, again," Morgiana said with a small but grateful smile. "I am truly grateful to you, Aladdin, for giving me my freedom back."

She then got down on her hands and knees, bowing her head.

"H-hey!" Aladdin stuttered. "Come on, Morg! You don't need to do that!"

"He's right," Alozza smiled. "You shouldn't have to keep bowing to someone, whenever you're thankful."

"That's right!" Aladdin agreed. "And I bet if Alibaba, he'd say the same!"

"You really hold this Alibaba guy in high regard, don't ya~?" Alozza asked in a small singing tone.

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "He's a really great guy, you know! I wanna go and see him, real soon!"

"I feel the same," Morgiana agreed, standing up.

Shahra, on the other hand, didn't seem very eager as the children.

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer," Alozza said before she pointed ahead. "Balbadd is just up this road. If we keep following it, we'll be there in no time, flat!"

Aladdin smiled joyfully before he looked ahead…and for a moment, he could've sworn he saw Alibaba walking up to the group with a smiling face and open arms…but then, as the boy blinked, he soon saw it was not Alibaba, at all. Rather…it was a tall man in his late 20s with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail in the back and the top of his hair styled in a long ahoge. He had two golden loop earrings…and he was wearing nothing but a fig leaf over his privates.

"What…the hell?" Alozza asked while Shahra's jaw dropped in shock.

"Hello, there," the man greeted, casually. "Nice day isn't it?"

A pause.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Alozza questioned as she covered Morgiana's eyes and Shahra covered Aladdin's. "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON, YOU MORON!"

"AAAAH!" Aladdin screamed. "MORG, ALOZZA! BE CAREFUL! HE COULD BE A DESERT MONSTER!"

"I understand! Leave it to me!" Morgiana exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it!" the man cried. "Hear me out!"

XXX

Later, Aladdin, Morgiana, Shahra, Alozza, and the mysterious man, who is now wearing some very tight and small clothes, sat around a small campfire. After that little mix-up, they had just gotten through introducing themselves.

"Thanks for lending me these clothes, Aladdin," said the man.

"It's okay," Aladdin said. "I'm just sorry that not very big."

"What did you say your name was again?" Alozza asked.

"It's Sin," the man answered. "I'm a traveler on my way to Balbadd."

"Well then, Sin," Alozza began, "what in Solomon's name were you doing, standing in the middle of nowhere, naked as the day you were born?!"

"I was robbed blind by some bandits, earlier," Sin answered.

"Sorry about the way I reacted," Aladdin answered. "You see, ever since I started crossing the desert, I've been more wary about dangerous things, you know?"

"Ah, I see," Sin mused. "So you've crossed the desert, did you? How old are you, Aladdin?"

"I'm only 10 years old," Aladdin answered. "I used to live in a small town called Utan, but then I crossed from the Northern Tenzan Plateau to the Central Desert, and I saw so many amazing plants and animals during the trip! And of course, I made some new friends, too! Right, Alozza?"

Alozza smiled and nodded her head.

"I see," Sin smiled as he stoked the fire. "Adventure truly is an amazing thing, isn't it, my boy? The euphoria you feel when you encounter unknown lands and discover things you never knew. Opening new paths provides confidence, experience, and crucial bonds between your treasured friends…"

Shahra approached Sin, who reached over and gently scratched under her chin, causing her to purr softly.

"…And the result…is your own grand story! Adventures truly are remarkable!"

Aladdin smiled and vigorously nodded his head, his eyes sparkling with wonder. Sin chuckled as he reached over and ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude," Morgiana said, "but don't you think we should hurry?"

"She's right," Alozza agreed. "If we don't leave now-"

"Oh, that's right!" Aladdin exclaimed. "We have to get Balbadd soon!"

"Sorry about that," Sin said before they all put out the fire and proceeded to walk down the path. "It's just whenever I talk about adventures like that, I tend to start rambling on about it."

"I know the feeling," Aladdin agreed.

"Also," Sin began as he glanced at Alozza and Morgiana, "another pleasure of traveling…is meeting pretty young ladies, such as yourselves."

Morgiana blushed at this while Alozza scoffed.

"You trying to flirt with me, you naked creep?" the former Bandit Queen asked.

"Um, excuse me," Aladdin interjected. "Are we almost there."

"Yes, we are," Sin answered.

"He's right," Alozza agreed. "Balbadd should be just over the hill."

As she said this, the wind blew softly, and Morgiana's nose twitched.

"I can smell…the ocean," the Fanalis girl said before she and Aladdin broke into a run. Soon, they made it out of the oasis…and when they reached the top of the hill, they saw it: a vast city, overflowing with people, and small islands dotting the coast. The sea flowed into various canals, which housed little boats and piers.

"No way…!" Aladdin whispered in awe.

"Could it be…?" Morgiana asked.

"That's right," Alozza answered with a smile. "Welcome to Balbadd!"

The Kingdom of Balbadd. Occupying the smallest area of any nation on the continent, Balbadd is more like a city than a county. However, that only includes the actual mainland, where its capital sits, but the nation occupies several hundred islands, both large and small. It is a sizable maritime nation. For generations, Balbadd has flourished through trade with the oasis cities to the north, the small nations to the northeast, and the central lands of the Parthevia to the west. It is a city of many people, cultures, and holds a unique atmosphere.

The group walked through the city streets, Aladdin eagerly running ahead as he looked around.

"I've seen a place so big!" he exclaimed. "It's even bigger than my hometown!"

"For generations, the Saluja Royal Family has ruled this country," said Sin…who suddenly put on a grim expression, "but ever since the king died…the country has started falling apart."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Just look over there," Alozza answered, pointing to a nearby street, where a bunch of lowly beggars are seen walking around. On the wall, there is graffiti that says "Down with the monarchy".

"This is one of the many reasons why I left," Alozza said. "It's like Sin said: ever since the old king kicked the bucket, this place went to hell in a hand-basket."

As she spoke, a woman is seen, holding her young son, who laughed as he held her hand while holding a stuffed animal in the other. Alozza chewed her lip before she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Alozza!"

Alozza looked to see Aladdin and others walking away.

"Aren't you coming?" Aladdin asked.

"Uh…yeah," Alozza answered as she followed.

'_Damn this place,'_ she thought. _'Has way too many bad memories.'_

Soon, the group arrived at large hotel.

"Here we are!" Sin exclaimed. "We'll be nice and safe, here! I always stay at the finest luxury hotel in Balbadd!"

"But how can we stay?" Morgiana asked. "I do have some money saved from when I worked at the caravan, but it's not very much."

"I don't have much, either," Aladdin added.

"Don't look at me," Alozza added.

"Don't worry about that," Sin reassured. "As long as you're in my company, I'll handle the bill for your lodgings. Think of it as a way of repaying for helping me, earlier! My two vassals arrived earlier, so they will help pay as well. You're all free to stay as long as you wish."

"What about Shahra?" Aladdin asked as he hugged the tigress' neck. "She's staying, too, right? I don't want the people to get scared and throw her out."

"Of course!" Sin answered. "Shahra is also welcome!"

"Yay!" Aladdin cheered while Shahra roared. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Sin!"

"Anytime," Sin answered as he prepared to enter the hotel…only to be stopped by the guards.

"Hold it, you weirdo!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you! What the are you doing, walking in, half-naked like that?!"

"There are kids in this hotel, you creep!"

As Sin struggled against the guards, two figures appeared behind them.

"There he is."

"Oh, good grief…what is he doing, now? That's enough! Let him pass."

The guards turned to see a young man in his mid-20s with white hair, drabs, and freckles on his face, while the other is a taller, more muscular man with red hair, pink eyes, a lip piercing on his bottom lip, and wearing golden armor, as well as a sword tied to his waist with a white sash. His face was…blank, almost unfriendly.

"Lord Sin!" the freckled man exclaimed. "Where have you been?!"

"Oh! Hey, Ja'Far!" Sin greeted.

"Don't you 'Hey, Ja'Far' me!" the man, known as Ja'Far said. "What were you thinking, walking in here like that?!"

"Okay…" Alozza muttered before she glanced at the armored man, and soon after, her eyes went wide.

'_Oh, boy…!'_ she thought. _'Handsome man alert!'_

"Um…excuse me," Aladdin said.

"Hmm?" Ja'Far hummed inquisitively as he finally noticed the Magi and his entourage. "Who are they?"

XXX

After a while, Sin explained everything to Ja'Far.

"I see…it seems our master has inconvenienced you," Ja'Far said. "Nonetheless, please leave the bill to your lodgings to us."

"Thanks, Mister Vassals!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"And as for _you_, Sin," said Ja'Far as he bodily turned Sin around and pushed him forward, "PLEASE do something about those unseemly clothes of yours."

"Goodbye for now, Aladdin, Morgiana, Shahra, and Alozza!" Sinbad called. "Let's have lunch tomorrow!"

"Sounds good to me!" Aladdin exclaimed. "See you later!"

As they left, the armored man turned to look at Morgiana, who gasped quietly before she looked away.

XXX

Later, in Sin's room, he had been properly dressed in some white and purple robes and red shoes.

"You noticed…didn't you, Masrur?" he asked. "That girl is a Fanalis, like you."

"Yes, I've noticed," Masrur said in an almost monotone voice. "It is rather unusual."

"To think, there were others like you, out there," said Ja'Far. "Oh, by the way, Sin! Those bandits you mentioned, earlier…they didn't steal _everything_, did they?"

"Yep!" Sin answered, nonchalantly. "Every last thing!"

Ja'Far's expression quickly turned to one of surprise and disbelief. He growled before he walked up in front of him.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Not just your clothing, but your equipment, too?!"

"They took it all," Sin answered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh…!" Ja'Far groaned in exasperation before he grabbed Sin by the neck and started shaking him back and forth. "Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what those things were?!"

Sin only chuckled in reply.

"Oh, calm down," he said.

"Calm down?!" Ja'Far questioned.

"I'll handle it, somehow," Sin said. "This is me, we're talking about."

Ja'Far sighed in irritation.

"Honestly," he started, "when are you going to start acting more mature?! You're a king, for Solomon's sake! Founder of our great nation, Sindria, the Great King Sinbad of the Seven Seas!"

Sin, or rather, Sinbad just glared at Ja'Far…before he punched him in the arm.

"Don't give it away, like that!" Sinbad barked.

"AGH!" Ja'Far cried as he rubbed his arm. "Ugh…if your sister ever found out about this, she'd have my head on a silver platter!"

"Don't give her away, either!" Sinbad shouted.

"What?!" Ja'Far questioned. "What are you talking about?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Aladdin and his group had been brought to their room by a hotel maid.

"Here you are," the maid said. "Enjoy your stay."

The group all gasped at the luxurious room. There was even an upstairs loft where two more beds are located.

"WOW!" Aladdin exclaimed as he ran up to one of the beds and jumped on it. "IT'S GORGEOUS!"

"Okay," Alozza smirked. "I could get used to this."

Shahra yawned as she headed upstairs and curled up on one of the beds for a nap.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," said the maid.

"Actually, I do have one question!" Aladdin said. "Those ships that are headed to the Dark Continent…do you happen to know where one can board them?"

"Huh?" the maid muttered. "Oh! You must mean the ships headed to the south, am I right? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's impossible for the time being."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked.

"It's because of this bandit business going on, right?" asked Alozza.

"Yes," the maid answered, worriedly. "I'm afraid so."

Morgiana looked down to the floor, worriedly.

XXX

Concurrently, at the palace of Balbadd, Sinbad is in the reception room with Masrur and Ja'Far. Also with him is the current King of Balbadd, Abhmad, a rather short, fat man wearing a crown, regal clothing and holding a gold staff, and Sabhmad, his brother, a taller, more timid-looking man with the same style of clothing.

"Ah, Sinbad!" Abhmad spoke, albeit a bit nervously. He appeared to have a slight speech impediment, for his Ss were pronounced as "th". "Long time, no see!"

"Spare me the greetings," Sinbad said. "I only came to ask one question: why did you stop trade with my country of Sindria? And you better have a clear-cut answer."

Both Abhmad and Sabhmad gulped at this.

"Sindria is an island nation," Sinbad said. "Trade with Balbadd is crucial to our survival, otherwise, it will fall into ruin. Besides, it was your father, the previous king, who helped me, and I value our relationship with our two nations."

"F-forgive me, Sinbad," Abhmad started, "but I'm afraid that reopening trade with Sindria is simply impossible! Balbadd is suffering from internal strife, you see!"

"What internal strife?" asked Sinbad.

XXX

"The Fog Troop?" Aladdin asked. "Who are they?"

"A group of bandits who started causing trouble recently," the maid answered. "You see, at night, when the city is covered with a thick fog, this band of thieves known as the Fog Troop appears, using it as a cover to commit their crimes."

"…" Alozza sat on her bed with a glare in her eyes.

XXX

"They were once a bunch of petty thieves from the slums," Abhmad said, explaining to Sinbad who the Fog Troop is. "However, after they broke into the royal treasury, two years ago, their numbers increased. Also, they have recently required a mysterious power that has made them so powerful, not even the military can touch them!"

XXX

"They also attack noblemen and government trade ships," the maid continued. "Since they distribute their spoils to the masses, some people actually view them as heroes."

"So you're saying they're chivalrous?" asked Morgiana.

"They sound a bit like you, Alozza," Aladdin added.

"Not exactly," Alozza said. "You don't see me attacking government officials."

XXX

"The people are nothing but fools," Abhmad said as he picked his nose. "Stealing from the royal treasury only raises taxes."

"…Your reputation is horrible," Sinbad spoke.

"Don't blame me!" Abhmad barked. "Besides, the Fog Troop has recruited a new troublemaker as their new leader!"

XXX

"A new leader?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right," the maid answered, "and ever since he appeared, the turmoil increases with every passing day."

"And just what is this man's name?" Alozza asked.

"His name," the maid began, "is Alibaba."

Hearing that caused Aladdin and Morgiana to gasp.

"W…wait, what?!" Aladdin questioned.

"Alibaba…?!" Morgiana whispered in shock.

"…Well…ain't this awkward?" Alozza asked, sweat-dropping.

"He is also known as 'Alibaba the Wondrous'," said the maid.

XXX

"Just my like that _he_ should happen to show up!" Abhmad shouted, angrily. "And at a time like this! If I ever see his face, I swear-"

"Stop, brother!" Sabhmad cried. "Don't bring _him_ up, now!"

Abhmad gasped as he covered his mouth.

"A-anyway," he started, "the Fog Troop's antics has made trade impossible. If you want us to reopen trade again, you'll just to do something about it, yourself!"

He then stuck his tongue out at Sinbad, who stood up and glared at the fat king.

"Then maybe I _will_," he said as he stabbed a dagger into the table, causing Abhmad and Sabhmad to back away in fear.

"I'll get rid of this 'Fog Troop'," declared Sinbad, "and I'll do it without the help of the military."

Hearing this caused the royal brothers to gasp.

"But that's impossible! Even for you!" Abhmad cried.

"We'll see about that," Sinbad said before he, Ja'Far, and Masrur left.

XXX

The maid had left the room, leaving Aladdin and Morgiana to think about what she had said.

"Alibaba the Wondrous," Morgiana said. "Aladdin…you don't think-"

"No, I'm pretty sure that maid got our Alibaba confused with someone else," Aladdin said.

Alozza and Shahra both stared at Aladdin.

"Aladdin," Alozza said with a serious expression, "I hate to burst your bubble…but I think you might be giving this Alibaba guy way too much credit."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked.

"You said you haven't seen him in sixth months, am I right?" Alozza inquired. "A lot can happen in such a short time…if you see him again, he may not be the same Alibaba you know."

Aladdin stared at Alozza before he got up and went to look out the window.

"…Even if he has changed," he began, "I still want to see him again. After all, we made a promise."

"…Aladdin," Alozza muttered, concerned. Shahra only made a worried groan while Morgiana pet her head, gently.

XXX

Back at the palace…

"Are you sure about this, Abhmad?" asked Sabhmad.

"Of course," Abhmad answered. "Trade with Sindria will never reopen. If Sinbad gets rid of the Fog Troop for us, it will only be to our benefit."

As he said this, he looked down at a piece of parchment on the table, written in odd characters…and it was signed "the Kou Empire".

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, but once again, I like to keep it a little suspenseful (even if people know what happens).

And for those wondering, One Piece Unlimited World Red will be updated tomorrow, that is as long as I don't procrastinate.

Review, please!


	15. Night 15- The Fog Troop

**Night 15- The Fog Troop**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

"Good morning, Morg!"

"Good morning, Aladdin…"

"Good morning, Shahra!"

A roar of greeting was his reply.

"And good morning, Alozza!"

"More like good mid-morning, Aladdin…and another thing, STOP TOUCHING MY MELONS AND GET YOUR DIRTY-MINDED LITTLE ASS OUTTA MY BED!"

Aladdin yelped as Alozza dropped him on the floor.

"Ow!" he cried as he rubbed his sore bottom while Alozza grumpily headed to the bathroom.

"You really should stop that habit of yours, Aladdin," Morgiana noted. "It's becoming a bit annoying."

"I can't help it if a girl has big boobs!" Aladdin argued.

Shahra rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a bit late, don't you think?" Morgiana asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "I got a bit too wild, last night."

"Don't I know it?" Alozza asked. "You guys were making such a racket last night, I could barely sleep."

Last night, Aladdin didn't very feel very tired, so he spent most of the night, jumping on the bed. He even invited Ugo and Morgiana to play along. Of course, when Morgiana jumped, she accidentally broke her own bed, due to her Fanalis strength, which led to Aladdin giving up his own bed for her while he slept with Alozza. There was actually another bed, but Shahra had already taken that one.

"Um…Aladdin," Morgiana said. "About what that made said, yesterday."

"You mean what she said about Alibaba?" Aladdin asked.

"Well…yes," Morgiana said, "but…I'm also in trouble, too, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Alozza said as she came up, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Since trade has stopped and ships have stopped sailing, you can't get back to the Dark Continent, can you?"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Morg!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I'm sure we can think of something!"

Shahra walked up to Morgiana and nuzzled, causing her to smile warmly.

"Thank you," she said, but her train of thought was interrupted by the rumbling of Aladdin's stomach.

"Hehehe…" Aladdin laughed, sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Guess I have been a bit hungry for a while, now."

"Come to think of it, I'm a bit hungry, myself," Morgiana agreed, her stomach growling as well.

"In that case," Alozza began, "maybe we should go see Sin and see if he can get us some grub."

"Sounds good to me!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Let's go!"

XXX

Later, after finding Sinbad, Aladdin and company headed to the hotel diner, where they were treated to a nice hot meal.

Right now, they're sitting around a table, looking at a grilled fish, sprinkle with herbs and seasonings, and for presentation, a parsley garnish.

"WOOOOW!" Aladdin exclaimed, saliva cascading from his mouth. Even Morgiana was drooling a bit.

"It's Balbadd's specialty!" Sinbad exclaimed. "Herb-Grilled Eumera Sea Bream! It's a rare fish found only in these parts! The bones are soft, so you can eat it whole! Go ahead, dig in!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Alozza said before they all started to eat.

"Yummy~!" Aladdin chirped as he kept eating. This was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Back in Utan, he never got to eat food this good because Sheba never had enough money to buy something so expensive. The best thing she could get was a loaf of bread and a piece cured meat.

"It's good, isn't it?" Sinbad asked. This is the first thing I had when I first came here."

"It's delicious!" Alozza exclaimed while Shahra noisily ate her fish, as well.

After a while, everyone had finished their meal.

"Ahhhh…!" Aladdin sighed, patting his distended abdomen. "I'm so full!"

"Thanks for treating us, Sin," Alozza said.

"No problem," Sinbad smiled. "Oh! Of course! I forgot to introduce you to my vassals! This is Ja'Far…"

"Please to meet you," Ja'Far said, bowing his head.

"And Masrur."

Masrur just remained quiet.

"Oh, and Morgiana," Sinbad said, "this may interest you…Masrur, here, is a Fanalis, just like you."

Hearing that caused Morgiana to gasp in surprise.

"Well, what do you know?" Alozza asked. "I thought something about you two seemed familiar! You do have the same hair color and eyes!"

"…Hello," Masrur greeted Morgiana, who gulped nervously before she looked away. It was obvious this was the first time she had seen someone of her own kind.

"H…hello," she murmured.

A bit later, Aladdin had begun to introduce himself to Masrur while Sinbad and Ja'Far had a discussion.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin!" the boy greeted. "It's nice to meet you!"

"So what are we going to do now, Sin?" asked Ja'Far. "Without your equipment, you can't keep your promise to King Abhmad."

"We'll work it out, somehow," Sinbad said.

"…Nothing really phases, does it?" Ja'Far asked, irritably.

"You're a pretty big guy, aren't you, Masrur?" Alozza asked, standing away from Ja'Far and Sinbad's conversation.

"Are all the men of your people this big, like him, Morg?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't think so," Morgiana said. "This is the first time I've seen another Fanalis."

"The least I can do is try and keep all this inner turmoil to a minimum," Sinbad said, unknowing of the conversation going on behind his back. "After all…I owe this country."

"…" Ja'Far was quiet, but he had this understanding look in his eyes.

"I established Sindria on a deserted island when I was young and ignorant," Sinbad started, "and the previous King of Balbadd taught me how to trade. I'm truly indebted to him."

"You're about half as big as my friend, Ugo!" Aladdin said to Masrur. "Here! Lemme introduce you to him!"

"The old king may be gone," Sinbad continued, "but I cannot let his country be burned by the flames of war."

Just then, **FWEET!** Aladdin blew his flute, causing Ugo's arms to come snaking out. Seeing this caused Ja'Far to spit out his tea, which nearly hit Sinbad had he not dodged. When the purple-haired king turned, he shrieked in shock when he saw Ugo's humongous arms.

XXX

After a while, Aladdin had managed to calm everybody down, and the group is now sitting by a canal, hiding from the eyes of the citizens.

"Aladdin," Sinbad said as he looked at the boy, "so…you're a Magi, too, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered. "You mean you know other Magi, too?"

"Yes, I do," Sinbad said as he pat Ugo's arm. "Although…we're not really all that close."

"…Mister Sin?" Aladdin asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

Sinbad gave Aladdin a sly smile.

"Since you're a Magi," he began, "I might as well tell you. Sorry for keeping it a secret until now. My name…is Sinbad!"

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp…except Alozza, for some reason.

"…Wait…who is that?" Aladdin asked, causing Sinbad's jaw to drop.

"Y…you're kidding, right?!" Sinbad asked. "You mean, you've never heard of me, before?!"

"I think I might have," Aladdin answered, "but…I forgot."

"Well…you know!" Sinbad exclaimed. "_The Adventures of Sinbad_ and stuff like that? You're telling me you don't know, at all?!"

Aladdin shook his head, to Sinbad's exasperation.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat before standing up straight. "'A man who has crossed the Seven Seas, captured 7 dungeons, master of 7 dungeons, and even established his own country! That's who the great Sinbad of the Seven Seas is'!"

"So…so cool!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Uh…isn't it?"

Sinbad soon dropped his theatrics and stared at the young Magi in shock.

"H-how can you not know?!" Sinbad questioned.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sinbad then glanced at Alozza, who flipped a hand through her hair.

"I pretty much figured out when you introduced yourself yesterday," Alozza said. "Seriously? Using the first syllable of your name kinda gives it away, don't you think?"

"It kind of adds to the drama," Sinbad said.

"Life is not a book, Sin," Ja'Far retorted.

"Sorry, Mister Sinbad," Aladdin said. "I may be a Magi, but there's a lot of things I don't really know. Up until sixth months ago, I used to live in Utan, and I'm pretty much just now learning about Djinns and their masters and stuff."

"I see," Sinbad realized.

"But I have heard of _The Adventures of Sinbad!_" Aladdin exclaimed. "My friend reads that!"

"Oh, well that's good to know!" Sinbad said, relieved. "I'm the one who wrote it, you see. The dungeons are a long story, Aladdin, so I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Okay," Aladdin answered, "but do you think you can tell me something else?"

"Sure," Sinbad replied. "What is it?"

"What exactly is a Magi?" Aladdin asked. "You see…I learned what I am, some time ago, but now…I want to learn a little more about myself!"

"I see," Sinbad said. "Well, for starters…" he turned and gestured to Ugo, "this big fella here is proof that you are a Magi, Aladdin. Only a Magi can have enough magoi to make a Djinn fully materialize for long periods of time. The magoi of a Dungeon-Capturer, such as myself, can't do that."

"Oh, but I can't really keep Ugo out of the flute for too long," Aladdin said. "Whenever I call him out, it makes me hungry."

"Hmm," Sinbad hummed, bemused. "So magoi consumes a Magi's strength. Very interesting. However, to normal people, like us, your magoi appears limitless. You see, Aladdin…magoi is created by the rukh."

"It is?" Aladdin asked, amazed as some rukh fluttered by.

"Hold up," Alozza said. "You mean you know about the rukh, too?"

"Of course, I do," Sinbad said. "They exist all around us, in the air we breathe, the water we drink, and in all living creatures, great and small. Normal people can only use the magoi created by the rukh inside them, but Magi can use the rukh inside _and_ outside, too! In other words, they have access to limitless amounts of magoi!"

"Whoa…!" Aladdin whispered in awe. "Amazing!"

"That's right," Sinbad said. "Magi are special. They're loved by the rukh."

Aladdin looked down at the ground, blushing sheepishly and tugging at his pants. To think…he was one of these amazing people known as Magi.

'_Mother…is this what you meant?'_ he thought. _'When you told me I was one of a kind…did you mean that you knew that I'm a Magi? If that's so…why didn't you tell me in the first place?'_

"Aladdin?"

Aladdin looked up at Sinbad, who smiled at him.

"Now that that's out of the way, I have a favor to ask you," he said.

"Oh!" Aladdin said. "S-sure! What is it?"

"Well, I'm preparing for a bit of a fight tonight," Sinbad answered, "but…there's one problem: I lost all my Djinn Metal Vessels."

"To a group of lowly thieves," Ja'Far muttered in irritation.

"Don't rub it in!" Sinbad shouted. "Anyway, Aladdin…as a Magi, will you lend me your power…to put a stop to the Fog Troop?"

Hearing this caused Aladdin's group to gasp.

"Say what now?!" Alozza questioned.

"You wanna stop the Fog Troop?!" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Sinbad answered. "They're the ones causing turmoil in this country."

"Now hold on a second!" Ja'Far shouted. "Sin, are you daft?! Surely, you are not going to involve these children, are you?! It's far too dangerous!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with him," Alozza said. "Magi or not, Aladdin's still a little boy! Albeit a perverted little boy, but still!"

Shahra growled in agreement.

"I understand your concern," Sinbad said, "but age doesn't matter. All we can truly rely on is strength."

Ja'Far groaned and shook his head.

"Someone, shoot me…!" he murmured.

"Aladdin may be a young, but a Magi is a Magi, nonetheless," Sinbad said. "As you can see, despite his size, he's still quite powerful."

"Hehehe…gee, thanks!" Aladdin laughed, sheepishly.

"When I was 14, I captured my first dungeon," Sinbad said. "10,000 adults died in Dungeon No. 1...my weapon in my countless adventures, voyages, and battles…it wasn't age…it was _talent_. A talent greater than anyone else's for entering new worlds, and that's just what Aladdin has! You can see it, too…can't you?"

Ja'Far just looked at Sinbad, seeming unsure.

"Morg," Aladdin said. "What do you think?"

A pause…but then Morgiana looked up to the sky.

"…Let's do it," she said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Alozza asked in surprise.

"Yes," Morgiana answered. "I want to stop them. It's because of them I can't go home to the Dark Continent. If we defeat them, then ships will be able to sail, again. As a plus, Mister Sinbad knows the king of this land. If we solve the problem, the government might be able to help us find Alibaba."

"Oh! I see!" Aladdin exclaimed. "What about you, Alozza? Will you help?"

"Look, I only agreed to guide you guys here," Alozza said. "As of now, I don't see any point in sticking around."

"If that's what you think, why didn't you part ways with us yesterday?" Morgiana asked.

"Err…well," Alozza stammered, "it's because-"

"You've grown attached to them, haven't you?"

"Eh?" Alozza muttered as she looked at Sinbad, who gave her a knowing smile. "H-hey! Don't you go making any crazy assumptions!"

"It's okay to admit it," Sinbad said. "Perhaps you think it's fate that you brought you back to this country, no?"

"It's nothing like that at all!" Alozza barked. "I mean…I used to live on these mean streets! Without me around, these two here are more than likely to get themselves in trouble the moment they entered the city! So…I'll stay…but only until this Fog Troop mess is cleared up, and then I'm outta here, got that?!"

Aladdin just giggled.

"Sure, Alozza," he said. "What about you, Shahra? Are you gonna help us, too?"

Shahra let out a powerful roar in agreement.

"That settles it then!" Aladdin exclaimed. "We'll help you vanquish the thieves!"

"That's what I like to hear," Sinbad said as he shook the boy's hand. "Let's go back and discuss a plan, Aladdin, and as for you ladies…you're going to wait at the hotel."

"Huh?" Morgiana muttered in surprise.

"Now you wait just a damn minute, Mr. Ponytail!" Alozza shouted. "I thought you wanted our help!"

"I said I wanted _Aladdin's_ help," Sinbad corrected as he turned the girls around and gently pushed them forward. "I didn't say anything about you two. I'm sorry, but I just can't let two beautiful girls like you fight a battle like this."

Suddenly, he was stopped when he heard a loud stomping sound, and following after was a golden-white glow. Sinbad looked up to see Alozza, glaring at him in the form of a harpy, while Morgiana stamped her foot so hard into the ground, she caused a small crater to form.

"…We're going to fight with you," Morgiana said with her usual pout.

"And if you think we're just gonna sit here and let tell us what to do," Alozza started, "buddy, you've got another thing coming."

"…I say we let them help," Masrur said. "Especially the shape-shifter."

"See~?" Alozza smirked. "Big guy's got the right idea."

"…Yes, ma'am…!" Sinbad squeaked with a comically scared look on his face while Ja'Far and Shahra snickered.

XXX

A while later, Aladdin and the gang are in Sinbad's hotel room, discussing a strategy. They all sat around a table, which had a map of Balbadd on it. Shahra sat on the floor, also watching.

"All right, then," Ja'Far said, holding the map. "Let's get underway. Here's some information I gathered from the military and citizens about the Fog Troop's activities. No. 1: they always operate on a foggy night, and Balbadd is a foggy country. The fog forms when the sea breezes reach the hills, and the thieves use that to their advantage. No. 2: they only target government storehouses and noblemen mansions. They move in groups of about a dozen to nearly 100 hundred, and steal metal items, foodstuffs, and weapons. No. 3…is something most disturbing."

"And that would be?" Alozza asked while Aladdin munched on apple.

"They always manage to attack where the military is weakest," Ja'Far continued. "Most likely, they have a spy on their side. What's worse is that the citizens cooperate with them. Once they enter the city, the thieves just seem to vanish."

"People cooperate with thieves?" Aladdin asked as he pet Shahra. "Why?"

"Because the thieves give what they steal to the poor," Ja'Far answered. "Thus, the people view the Fog Troop as chivalrous. Recently, there's one thief who is especially popular above all: Alibaba the Wondrous, the leader of the Fog Troop."

Aladdin's eyes went wide and a bead of sweat raced down his brow.

"_Alibaba the Wondrous…"_

"_Chivalrous thieves…"_

"…_He may not be the same Alibaba you know."_

Aladdin then shook his head, dismissing the thoughts.

'_It's a different Alibaba…'_ he thought. _'It has to be! I mean…Alibaba would never join up with some thieves…would he?'_

Alozza looked at Aladdin in concern before she gently placed a hand on his head, causing him to look up at her. She smiled, as if to reassure him, causing him to smile back.

"I'm not so sure about this," Morgiana spoke up. "The people support the Fog Troop, don't they? We'll probably be seen as the bad guys in all this."

"I think we should put a stop this," Sinbad said. "The people say they are chivalrous, so they must be doing what they think is right. They give to the citizens and in return are aided by them…but I think…that's only to justify being thieves."

Alozza looked away, thinking about her old life as a bandit. Sure, she only stole from other bandits, but…was Sinbad right about his theory? Was she just stealing from rogues only to justify being one herself?

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Sinbad said. "When you've thought it through, act upon the answer only _you_ believe in. That's how I've forged new paths…how about you?"

Ja'Far smiled at Sinbad, while the others remained quiet.

"…I'll think about it for a bit," Aladdin said.

"Same here," Morgiana answered.

"Me, too," added Alozza.

"Good," Sinbad said.

XXX

Later that night, as the full moon rose into the starry night sky and the fog rolled into town, the atmosphere was thick with tension. At a rich merchant's manor, military soldiers stood guard outside the gates. Also with them are Aladdin, Morgiana, Shahra, and Ja'Far.

"How's the main gate?"

"Nothing to report."

"Hey…why is there a kid here?"

"According to Sinbad, he's gonna be helping us deal with the Fog Troop."

"That scrawny runt?"

Aladdin looked around, feeling a bit on edge. Shahra walked up to him, purring as she nuzzled his face.

"Thanks, Shahra," Aladdin said. "I'm a bit worried, too."

"There are so little guards here," Morgiana noted.

"Well, this place and one another place is a bit shorthanded, I'm afraid," Ja'Far answered. "Overall, the thieves are more than likely to appear here."

"What about that other place?" asked Aladdin.

"Sin, Masrur, and Miss Alozza are guarding it," Ja'Far replied.

"I see," Morgiana said. "Will Mister Sinbad be all right? The thieves have stranger powers, and yet he doesn't have his Metal Vessels?"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," Ja'Far assured with a small smile. "He is Sinbad of the Seven Seas, you know…Metal Vessels or none, he's not to be taken lightly. You learn that after you've known him as long as I've had."

"…I can tell that even though he annoys you," Aladdin began, "you respect Mister Sinbad very much, don't you, Mister Ja'Far?"

"Of course," Ja'Far answered, and as he spoke…the image of a young boy, garbed in ragged cloaks, his face wrapped up in bandages, and glowing orange eyes filled with killer intent. "After all…it's because of him I'm the man I am, today."

XXX

At an aristocrat's mansion…

"ACHOO!"

"Solomon bless you."

"Thanks."

Sinbad sniffled as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

"You know," Alozza began, "they say when you sneeze out of nowhere, someone's talking about you behind your back."

"Don't be silly," said Sinbad. "It's just really cold, that's all. Here in the southeast of Balbadd, foggy nights are chilly."

"Yes," Masrur concurred, holding an oil lantern.

"Wait! Don't move!" Sinbad cried as he ran to him and hid behind his back.

"Don't use me as a windbreaker!" Masrur exclaimed, but then, they heard the sound of a window opening, prompting to look up and see a fat man, eating a roasted chicken leg while being held by two voluptuous women.

"Hey, you three!" the man barked. "Keep a sharp eye out! The military's so short-handed, they only gave me three guards! I'm so worried about the Fog Troop looting my house, I can't even enjoy my dinner in peace!"

"And yet he's eating anyway, the fat slob," Alozza murmured.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Masrur added, causing Alozza to smile at him.

"A nice, warm room and warm food," Sinbad said, looking up at the fat aristocrat with envy. "Must be nice."

Just then, Alozza spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey," she said. "Look alive. Someone's coming this way."

The three turned…and saw that it was just a woman, about Sinbad's age, staggering towards them, holding a bundle in her arms.

"It's a woman," Masrur noted, and not long after, the woman nearly collapsed, prompting Sinbad and Alozza to go help her.

"Whoa!" Sinbad cried. "Take it easy!"

"Are you okay?" Alozza asked…but then she and Sinbad gasped as the woman drew a dagger and tried to stab them with it!

"What in the name of Solomon-" Alozza started, but when she turned, she saw that they were all surrounded by shadowy figures. "Crap."

"Do you think it might be the Fog Troop?" Masrur asked.

"I can't tell with all this mist in the air," Sinbad answered.

"In that case…" Masrur started before he went up…and uprooted a tree from the ground, to Alozza's surprise.

"Holy smokes…!" she whispered, and not long after, Masrur swung the tree, fanning the fog away. As soon as it dissipated, the three soon saw it was nothing but a bunch of raggedy looking people…there were even some young children!

"What the hell?!" Alozza questioned.

"This can't be the Fog Troop," Sinbad said.

"Get out of our way," said the woman from earlier. "If you try and stop us, we'll kill you! If I don't feed my daughter today, she'll die!"

Alozza looked…and gasped in horror upon seeing a tiny, skinny arm, dangling out of the bundle the woman was holding. As she did…she felt her own stomach clench with nausea and distress. Even Sinbad and Masrur looked horrified.

"This is third child I've lost!" the woman shouted. "They tax us and kill our poor children!"

Sinbad gasped as he remembered Abhmad's words from yesterday.

"_Stealing from the royal treasury only raises taxes."_

"Mongrels from the slums, huh?!" the aristocrat barked. "Shoo! Take this and don't come back!"

He then tossed the half-eaten chicken leg onto the cold, dirty ground, causing the people to gasp before the mother ran to grab it, but just when she was about to, Sinbad grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"W…what are you-" she started.

"You don't need this," Sinbad told her. "If you want food, then all you want in the mansion…but don't take any lives. Understand?"

A pause…but then people all put on serious faces before they nodded their heads and headed inside.

"Wait a minute!" the fat slob cried. "You damned guards! You're supposed to guard me from trash like this!"

"Are you sure about this, Sinbad?" Masrur asked.

"We only promised to capture the Fog Troop," Sinbad said. "However…I'm afraid this country might be a lost cause."

Alozza looked at Sinbad worriedly before she looked up at the sky.

XXX

With Ja'Far's group, the fog was getting thicker, and the guards were discussing what happened at the aristocrat's manor.

"The aristocrat's mansion fell under attack just now."

"If that's the case, that means they won't come here."

"Still, it might be the Fog Troop. We should go and investigate."

Not too far away, Morgiana is running through the fog with Shahra following behind her. For some reason…the fog seemed to be turning red.

"The fog is really thick here," the Fanalis girl said. "Aladdin! Sinbad was attack! We should probably- huh?"

She braked to a halt when she saw that Aladdin was gone.

"A…Aladdin?" Morgiana called. "Aladdin?!"

Nearby, some guards are seen, staggering around in the fog, chuckling and smiling. Among them is Aladdin.

"What the heck are you smiling for?" asked one guard.

"I'm just so happy for some reason," said the other, snickering.

"It's so nice and poofy here!" Aladdin exclaimed. "It's like I'm walking around in clouds! I sure wish Mother, Ugo, and Alibaba were here to see this!"

"Aladdin…Aladdin…!"

Aladdin gasped before he turned around…and spotted Alibaba approaching him, smiling broadly.

"Hey, little buddy!" Alibaba greeted.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed. "It's you! It's been so long! I really, really missed you, you know?!"

Morgiana coughed and Shahra shook her head, disoriented. As they looked, they soon saw Aladdin's shape in the midst of the fog.

'_A…Aladdin…?!'_ Morgiana thought. _'Who is he talking to?!'_

In the fog…Aladdin is grinning and talking to nothing but air.

'_There's nobody there!'_ Morgiana thought before she hoisted Shahra over her head.

"Shahra!" she cried. "Something's wrong with this fog!"

With that, the Fanalis jumped up onto the rooftops, taking the big cat with her before they both landed. When they looked down, they saw the guards, panicking about something.

"Stay back! Get away from me!"

"It's a monster!"

"There's a horde of thieves over here!"

"What in the world?!" Morgiana questioned. "There's no one there! Who are they fighting?!"

"No one."

Morgiana and Shahra turned to see Ja'Far, also standing on the roof.

"Your heightened sense of smell helped you and Shahra remain unaffected by it," said Ja'Far. "This fog is slightly red with an odor suggesting some type of hallucinogenic plant. This is no human trick. It's this strange power we've heard about." He then pointed to the west…where the fog was coming from. "We'll find the Fog Troop at the source of that red fog!"

XXX

Closing in one on the merchant's mansion are a group of men, leading by a bigger, muscular man wearing a scarf over his scarred eye and his hair braided in a long ponytail, and a woman with a lip piercing and her hair in dreadlocks.

"Remember," the woman said. "Don't breathe in the fog. Use a mask, if necessary."

"Hehe!" laughed the man. "Your fog truly is nasty, Zaynab!"

"The Magic Tool, Red Illusion Fog Sword," said Zaynab, holding up some strange-looking blade attached to her wrist like a glove. "It generates a red fog that cause anyone who inhales it to see illusions of their hopes and fears."

She then looked down at the unconscious guards.

"But it can't affect those who remain calm inside," she quipped. "The military are a bunch of fools. They fall for it every time!"

Soon, they reached the mansion wall.

"Here's the place," said Zaynab. "Get to work, Hassan!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Hassan said as held up a blame that looked just like the one Zaynab has, only this one released a yellow fog. As he cut the wall with the blade, the wall began to melt away!

"My Yellow Corrosion Fog Sword can cut through anything with this acidic fog!" Hassan exclaimed. "It opens holes in the hardest walls!"

**BAM!** The wall easily broke away once the men began to bang on it with gigantic hammers.

"Okay, Fog Troop!" shouted Hassan. "Start stealing whatever you can! It's all our taxes, anyway!"

As the Fog Troop began to move in, some of them were suddenly snagged by red ropes tied to metal darts.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"I can't move!"

"Me neither!"

"What is this?! A military attack!"

"No…I don't work for them!"

The thieves looked up to see Ja'Far, holding them back with red rope darts.

"However, I do have a reason to capture you!" he exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you!?" questioned Hassan. "I'll cut you to pieces, you freckled freak!"

"Hold it!" Zaynab shouted. "Don't be so damn hasty, dumb-ass! Let Cassim handle this guy!"

Not long after she said this, a black, ominous-looking fog appeared, and it seemed to wrap around Ja'Far, binding him, pinning him down to the ground!

"W-what the?!" Ja'Far questioned. "What's going on?!"

"My Magic Tool…the Black Bonding Fog Sword!"

The Fog Troop turned to see a young man appeared out of the fog, holding a sword, just like Zaynab and Hassan. Like most of the men in the troop, he had his black hair in dreadlocks and he had these vicious-looking golden yellow eyes, as well as a pair of red earrings. Following behind him is someone whose face is wrapped up in a scarf.

"You don't look like you're one of the military, you bastard," said the man. "Let my comrades go!"

"All right!" Zaynab exclaimed. "It's Cassim!"

"The main force is here!" Hassan added. "Cassim's Black Binding Fog is heavier than lead! Once it grabs you, you're completely immobilized!"

"HYAAA!" Morgiana roared as she kicked down one of the thieves while Shahra viciously bit down on another's arm. Then, they both charged at Cassim.

"Boss! Look out!" shouted one of the Fog Troops. "Here come two more!"

"Dammit!" Cassim cursed before he swung his blade, causing Morgiana and Shahra to be bound by the black fog, as well!

"Urgh!" Morgiana grunted, struggling. "I can't move!"

Shahra roared as she struggled, as well.

"A girl and a tiger?!" Cassim questioned.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Zaynab. "Anyone who hurts is the enemy! They're both strong, so be careful!"

Morgiana growled as she kept struggling. It was clear that the fog wasn't fully binding her. Still, with her legs pinned down, she couldn't kick.

"Looks like this one's gonna need more than one blast!" Cassim said before he released more Black Binding Fog. "I'll handle these two! Get moving!"

"Right, boss!" the Fog Troop shouted as they ran off.

For some reason, the one who had his face wrapped his scarves seemed worried.

"What's wrong, partner?" Cassim asked.

"Uh…nothing!" the figure answered.

'_Morgiana and Shahra…?!'_ he thought as he tried to cover his face with his scarf. _'Why are they here?!'_

XXX

Not too far away, Aladdin is still trapped in the red fog. He was lying down, smiling, his eyes closed…but the eight-point star seal on his flute shined bright.

_Inside Aladdin's mind_

Aladdin smiled as he and Alibaba sat together in a white void, laughing like no tomorrow, but then…

"Aladdin!"

"Aladdin…"

Aladdin gasped before he turned and saw Sheba…as well as a family blue-skinned giant whose face was concealed by his long, navy hair.

"Mother!" Aladdin exclaimed. "And…Ugo?! Hey! You've got your head again!"

He went to hug them…but he just phased through them.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused.

"Aladdin…what you're seeing isn't real," Sheba said.

"Your mother is right, Aladdin," Ugo agreed. "I'm sorry."

Aladdin looked down, feeling dismal…but then Sheba walked up and gently cupped his chin, causing him to lift his head up and look at her face, which had an expression of seriousness.

"Don't let this dream fool you," she told him. "It's been half a year, now, and you've changed quite a lot during that time. That woman, Alozza, told you that your friend, Alibaba, might have changed, as well. He may not be the same man you know."

"Mother…" Aladdin muttered, sadly.

"Go look for him, Aladdin," Ugo said. "Look for you _real_ friend. Is this boy sitting next to you…really the one you're looking for?"

"_Aladdin…Aladdin…!"_

_Dream end_

"ALADDIN!"

Aladdin gasped as he woke up from his dream.

"ALADDIN!" Ja'Far shouted, still bound by the fog. "THE THIEVES ARE HEADED YOUR WAY! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

Aladdin looked back to see the Fog Troop, charging right towards him.

"The Fog Troop…!" he gasped before he held up his flute. "Let's go, Ugo!"

**FWEEEEEEEET!** Aladdin blew into the flute, causing Ugo to appear, towering over the thieves, who gasped in shock and fright.

"GREAT SPIRIT OF SOLOMON!" Zaynab cried.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" Hassan shouted.

'…_Thank you…Ugo…Mother,'_ Aladdin thought. _'I was looking for Alibaba…and I was ready for a fight!'_

"None of you are going anywhere!" the boy shouted. "I won't let you pass me!"

"Dammit! So the military's sent a kid and a monster to do their dirty work for them, huh?!" Cassim questioned.

'_That's right,'_ Aladdin thought. _'I have to find Alibaba…he's the reason I came all the way here! I wanna see him…and if we catch these thieves, I'll be able to see him again! He's my friend!'_

Jus then, the hooded individual gently pushed Cassim away.

"What is it, partner?" Cassim asked.

"Leave this kid to me," his comrade told him.

Aladdin glared down at the one wearing the scarf around his face…who looked back up at him with a single golden eye.

'…_Wait a minute…!'_ Aladdin thought. _'That eye…could it be?'_

The boy's heart was pounding in his ears as he watched the man tug and pull at his scarf…which soon fell to the ground. The figure looked up…revealing himself to be none other than…Alibaba, who glared at the shocked Aladdin.

"A…Alibaba…it's you…!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Review, please!


	16. Night 16- A Promise Broken

**Night 16- A Promise Broken**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Aladdin sat upon Ugo's collarbone, shocked and surprised as he stared at Alibaba's appearance.

"Alibaba," Cassim said. "You know this kid?"

"Yeah, I do," Alibaba answered before he looked up at Aladdin. "Aladdin! It's been a while! Do you think you put Ugo back in the flute? You're scaring everybody!"

"No, Aladdin!" cried Ja'Far, he, Morgiana, and Shahra still trapped by Cassim's Black Fog. "Don't listen to him! He's a thief!"

But Aladdin summoned Ugo back into the flute anyway. He then looked up at Alibaba, whose eyes looked cold and steely. The boy stared at him, gulping nervously before he smiled at him.

"A-Alibaba!" he stammered. "It's…it's so good to see you! I have so much to talk about! You…remember, right? We made a promise!"

A pause…but then Alibaba reached his hand out to Aladdin, who gasped as he did the same, but then, Alibaba moved his hand towards Aladdin's shoulder…and gently pushed him aside.

"Sorry, Aladdin," the blonde said, "but I'm afraid…I can't keep that promise anymore."

Aladdin gasped quietly while Alibaba, Cassim, and the rest of the Fog Troop walked passed him.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana shouted.

"Aladdin, you're letting them get away!" Ja'Far cried.

At that moment, the guards finally arrived, charging towards the Fog Troop, armed with sabers.

"HOLD IT, FOG TROOP!"

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! DON'T MOVE!"

"Dammit, it's the military!" Cassim cursed. "Alibaba, let's get outta here!"

"Right!" Alibaba said before he drew his knife and held it against his chest. "O Great Spirit of Decorum and Austerity, I beseech thee and thy kin! Accept my magoi and grant me great power! COME FORTH, AMON!"

Then, a giant being of fire appeared over Alibaba and the Fog Troop, letting out a fierce roar!

"AAAAH!" one of the guards screamed.

"IT'S A GIANT MADE OF FIRE!" cried another.

"STAND FIRM AND CATCH THE ONE WITH THE KNIFE!" shouted one more. "HE'S ALIBABA THE WONDROUS!"

The military roared as they charged at the Fog Troop, but then, Alibaba raised his knife.

"Let's go, Amon!" he shouted. "AMOL BERKA!"

With that, Alibaba stabbed the ground, and **FWOOSH!** A gigantic wall of fire burst forth from the blade, growing into a gigantic wall that nearly burned the soldiers alive!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"A WALL OF FIRE!"

"NEVER MIND THAT! THE FOG TROOP IS ESCAPING!"

"SOMEBODY GO AFTER THEM!"

"ALADDIN!" Morgiana cried as she and Shahra ran over to Aladdin, having been freed from Cassim's Black Fog. "Aladdin, are you all right?!"

Aladdin didn't answer her. He just sat there on his knees…a blank, distant look in his eyes…which glanced in the direction where Alibaba and the Fog Troop ran off in.

'_Alibaba…why?'_

XXX

The next morning, Morgiana, Aladdin, Ja'Far, and Shahra regrouped with Sinbad, Masrur, and Alozza, and Ja'Far had just explained last night's events to Sinbad.

"I see," Sinbad said. "It's hard to believe a dungeon-capturer was the leader of the Fog Trooper."

"I noticed a few Magic Tools," Ja'Far added, "but one of them, the one Alibaba had, was definitely a Djinn Metal Vessel. Luckily, there were no casualties. However, according to the military, this is always how the Fog Troop escapes. Whenever Alibaba summons that wall of flame, they run away. The military is powerless against him."

"And Alibaba," Sinbad started, "is Aladdin's friend."

"It seems so," said Ja'Far as everyone glanced over at Aladdin, who stood away from the group, his back turned. Alozza, Morgiana, and Shahra stared at him in concern.

"Poor kid," Alozza whispered. "I can't believe his best friend just up and betrayed him like that."

Shahra went up and sat beside Aladdin, gently nudging his face, hoping to get a reaction…but he just stood there. Morgiana, meanwhile, sniffed the air, quietly.

"So what was Alibaba like before?" Sinbad asked.

"Well, according to the people," Ja'Far began, "he started working alongside the Fog Troop about half a year, ago. His name comes up whenever the thieves hands the riches they've stolen, so the people view him as a hero."

"I see," Sinbad mused. "A hero gives away stolen goods…how odd."

He then sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"…This country is becoming incredibly lawless," he said.

XXX

In the backstreets of Balbadd, a loud shriek filled the air. Two men were seen, pinning down a helpless young woman, stripping her of her clothes as she struggled to get away.

"No! Stop!" she cried. "Someone, please help me!"

"Go ahead and scream, bitch!" said one of them. "No one's gonna hear you, out here! The military's off, protecting the nobles!"

But then, a large, burly hand reached out and grabbed him by the skull, wrenching him away from the woman as he screamed in pain. It is revealed to be L Nando, who held the man above the ground as he squeezed his head.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "LET GO OF ME! PUT ME DOWN!"

Then, M Nando appeared, kicking him right where the sun don't shine, causing him to scream even more, this time in a more high-pitched tone.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" cried his partner, who was suddenly punched in the gut by S Nando.

"S NANDO BODY BLOW!" he shouted before the two thugs fell to the ground, unconscious. "Feh! Picking on a poor innocent! Where do you low-lives get off?!"

"Th…thank you!" the woman stammered as she covered her chest. "You saved me!"

"Don't go thanking us, girly," said S Nando. "Now go on! Scram!"

The woman nodded before she ran off. Once she was gone, the SML Nando Brothers began to search through the thugs.

"Ugh…" M Nando groaned. "I can't believe we've stooped to common robbery. Why can't we just sell all that jewelry we swiped off that drunken idiot?"

"We can't…because of these," said S Nando, holding up a slip of paper with some strange markings. "These are called Kou Bills."

"Kou Bills?" M Nando and L Nando repeated.

"It's the imperial currency, used in the Kou Empire," S Nando replied. "What's more, they've been forcing it on nearby countries by making threats with their massive military might."

Then, he took a shovel and started digging a hole and burying all of Sinbad's Metal Vessels in it.

"But we can't trust these scraps of paper," he said. "Only gold, silver, and jewels! So, we'll just bury this stuff, and then dig it up and sell it when we leave!"

"Why not exchange them for gold now?" asked M Nando.

"Because this godforsaken country doesn't have any gold, silver, or jewels left!" shouted S Nando. "Ships have stopped sailing, so no one can leave this place! For now, we'll just have to avoid the military until things go back to normal!"

"Pardon me, gentleman…"

The SML Nando Brothers turned to see a man wearing some sort of mask and a while veil over his mouth.

"Aren't you the notorious SML Nando Brothers from the Mine Fort?" he asked.

"Uh…that depends on who's asking," S Nando said, trying to sound tough, but he was actually very nervous.

"Relax," the man said. "I'm not with the military. Come with me. We need to talk."

"Huh?" the SML Nando Brothers muttered.

XXX

Later on, the SML Nando Brothers had been brought deeper into the backstreets. There, they found the Fog Troop, about a 100 men or more, surrounding them, and sitting on top of a pile of rocks…is Alibaba, along with Cassim, Zaynab, and Hassam.

"W-w-w-what do you want with us?" asked S Nando.

"Hey, don't be all nervous," Cassim said with a friendly grin. "We're all friends, here, pal. After all, you guys are wanted men, just like us. Since you don't seem to have anywhere else to go, why don't you guys join up with us? Right, guys?"

"Right," Hassam agreed. "The military can't touch us, so you'll be safe with us."

"And we just happen to be recruiting," Zaynab added.

"We do need promising men, though," Cassim said, putting a cigar in his mouth. "Right, Alibaba?"

A pause…but then Alibaba glared at the SML Nando Brothers.

"Listen here and listen good, you three," Alibaba said. "The Fog Troop is not a group of bandits. We are _chivalrous_ thieves, and we fight for the downtrodden people who live in the backstreets. We don't steal from the innocent like ordinary thieves. If you're gonna join us, you must _never_ harm the poor…because if you do…you're gonna answer to _me_. Got that?!"

"Yes, Boss!" S Nando saluted while his brothers were shaking like leaves. "Anything you say, Boss! You're the boss, Boss!"

"Bro, let's not do this!" L Nando whispered.

"Yeah, he's a bit scary…!" M Nando whimpered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?!"

"Relax, boys," whispered S Nando. "Eventually, we'll dispose of Blondie up there while he sleeps, and then we'll be the leaders of the Fog Troop."

"All right!" Alibaba ordered. "Get lost, all of you!"

"Yes, Boss!" S Nando saluted.

XXX

Later on, Alibaba and Cassim are seen walking through the backstreets, the latter smoking a cigar.

"Hey, Alibaba," Cassim said. "You've been so quiet. Why don't you say something? You're kinda scaring me here."

"…What are you up to, Cassim?" Alibaba asked, glaring at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We've recruited so many, that the Fog Troop has doubled in size in a month. I mean, what are you trying to do, plan a war or something?!"

Cassim took a drag of his cigar before he puffed out some smoke.

"A war, huh?" he asked. "Now that's a bad idea."

"Hey!" Alibaba barked.

"Oh, relax, Drama Queen!" Cassim laughed. "Jeez, can't you take a joke? Hahaha!"

Alibaba just sneered at Cassim, whose expression suddenly went serious.

"Still," he started, "we do have to keep fighting. This country is falling apart. It's in financial ruin, and other countries are meddling in its affairs. The only ones who eat are the goddamn government officials and nobles!"

He then turned and glared at Alibaba, who stepped back.

"We _need_ numbers so we can make them pay, Alibaba!" he exclaimed. "You're the leader of the Fog Troop, now, so wake the hell up, already!"

"But, Cassim-" Alibaba began.

"Alibaba!"

"It's Alibaba the Wondrous!"

"Yay! Alibaba and Cassim are here!"

Alibaba and Cassim turned to see a group of children running up to them.

"You're back!" said a little boy.

"Did you beat the military again?" asked a young girl.

"Hey, kids!" Cassim greeted as he picked one of them. "Whoa! You're getting heavy there, little guy!"

"I know!" the boy said. "Thanks to you and Alibaba, Mom started feeding me two meals a day! We can even eat seconds if we want!"

"R-really?" Alibaba asked. "That's great!"

"We owe it all to you, Mr. Alibaba!" said one of the kids.

"Yeah, you're the Hero of the Backstreets!" exclaimed another.

"Uh…th-that's great," Alibaba said. "Now…you kids run along and go play ,now, okay?"

"Bye!" the kids said as they all ran off to go play.

"Cassim!" shouted one of the little boys. "I left flowers for Mariam!"

Cassim's eyes went wide as he gasped silently…but then he looked down, smiling sadly.

"Thanks, kid!" he called. "I'm sure she loved them!"

The boy smiled before he ran off with his friends.

"You see that, Alibaba?" asked Cassim. "We were just like them…forced to live off scraps in the backstreets. There were some days we barely ate at all…but we survived, together!"

He then placed his hands on Alibaba's shoulders.

"Don't you see, Alibaba?!" he asked. "The backstreets can't stay like this! You're the only one who managed to escape from this hellhole…so you're the only one who can change it! So, please…please, Alibaba! Don't let those kids end up like Mariam!"

Alibaba gasped when Cassim brought up that name.

"Please, don't leave Alibaba!" Cassim cried, a desperate expression on his visage. "You have to fight beside me…like we used to when we were young! PLEASE, ALIBABA!"

"GET OFF ME!" Alibaba shouted as he pushed Cassim away, panting heavily.

"…Alibaba…!" Cassim whispered, looking hurt.

"…I'm sorry," Alibaba said, putting a hand to his forehead. "It's just…I have a lot on my mind, right now."

A pause…but then Cassim walked over and gently patted Alibaba on the back.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured. "If anyone's sorry, it's me…I tried to force my opinions on you, and I need to respect that you have your own decisions. Maybe you should think about it over a good night's rest, huh?"

"Y-yeah…that's what I need," Alibaba said as he left. "A good night's rest…thanks, Cassim."

"Hey, no problem," Cassim smiled. "Goodnight, Alibaba."

"Goodnight," Alibaba said.

As Alibaba walked away…Cassim gave him a dark, almost hateful glare before he turned and walked away himself.

XXX

Later, Alibaba is in his room, walking over to his bed. He then sat down, took out a cigar from his pocket, a small oil lamp from the side table, and then used the lamp to light the cigar. However, when he put the butt of the cigar in his mouth and attempted to take a drag…he coughed harshly.

"Ah, Great Solomon!" Alibaba cried. "How the hell can Cassim smoke these things?!"

He then put out the cigar and wiped his mouth.

"Ah, screw it," he said. "I'm so damn pathetic. I'm not ready to commit to this, yet!"

Just then, an image of Aladdin's smiling face flashed in his mind, causing him to gasp quietly before he sighed.

'…_I'm sorry, Aladdin,'_ he thought. _'I know you were really looking forward to seeing me, again…but this is something I need to do on my own.'_

Suddenly, his eyes went wide before he looked back.

"Who's there?!" he questioned…but he saw no one. He groaned as he prepared to lie down in bed.

"Dammit," he cursed. "Get it together, Alibaba…you're starting to imagine things! It's like Cassim said: you'll feel better after a good night's rest."

He then lied down in bed, sighing in content at the feel of the cool pillow on the back of his head…but as he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling…he saw Morgiana, holding onto the rafters, glaring down at him.

"AAAAAAHH-" he screamed, but then Morgiana jumped down and covered his mouth.

"Quiet," she whispered. "If you scream, I'll have to end you."

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!" Alibaba nodded, his voice muffled.

After a moment, Morgiana let him go, allowing him to catch his breath.

"…Morgiana, what are you doing here?" he asked. "How'd you even know where to find me?"

"I tracked you down by your scent," Morgiana replied, "but I think that's the question I should be asking you. What are _you_ doing, Alibaba? Why did you become a thief…and why did you break your promise with Aladdin? He's very upset because of you."

"…I can't tell him," Alibaba said. "Neither of you would understand. Besides…this is a den of thieves, so you should leave now before they snuff you out."

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation," Morgiana glared. "Aladdin traveled a great distance to find you…and back in Qishan, you were worried for his safety when he didn't appear from the dungeon…so there must be something you have to say to him."

"…Forget it, Morgiana," Alibaba said. "It's no use."

"What's no use?" Morgiana asked.

"Everything."

"What's everything? You're in some kind of trouble, aren't you?! Just tell me!"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Alibaba questioned. "Dammit, Morgiana, this is MY PROBLEM! JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT, OKAY?! WHEN A MAN MAKES A DECISION, NO ONE ELSE SHOULD MEDDLE IN HIS AFFAIRS!"

**BAM! KRAK!** Alibaba yelped when the Fanalis girl stamped her foot into the ground, creating a huge crack. He looked up…and saw her glaring at him.

"Uh…M-M-Mo-Morgiana…?" he stammered, nervously. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

A pause…but then, Morgiana picked him up, bridal style.

"It _is_ my business, Alibaba," Morgiana said.

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered.

"You and Aladdin should talk," Morgiana said before she jumped out the window, quietly climbing up a tower, avoiding the line of sight from the thieves before she stood on the roof.

"…Oh, dear Solomon," Alibaba muttered, looking absolutely terrified, "don't tell me…!"

"I'm going to take you to Aladdin," said Morgiana. "Now hold on…and if you don't get nauseas, don't vomit on me."

Then…she jumped off the roof, taking a screeching Alibaba with her as jumped along the rooftops.

"CAN'T WE WALK, INSTEAD?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Ja'Far, Sinbad, and Masrur are in the drawing room, talking.

"Regarding last night's events," Ja'Far said. "It wasn't the Fog Troop that attacked you, Masrur, and Miss Alozza, but regular citizens?"

"Yes," Sinbad answered. "They were poverty stricken residents of the backstreets. If they're so hungry, they'd actually stoop to attacking the homes of nobles, then economic disparity here is rapidly growing…but the question is why?"

"One reason is economic upheaval," Ja'Far said. "Other countries have been interfering."

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked.

"I mean this," Ja'Far replied, holding a Kou Bill. "The Kou Bills, printed by the Kou Empire. I've also learned that Abhmad Saluja, the current King of Balbadd, is betrothed to a princess of the Kou Empire."

"What?!" Sinbad questioned. "That swine! Why didn't he say anything?!"

"However," Ja'Far said, "our most immediate problem is the Fog Troop. They have a Djinn Metal Vessel, and other Magic Tools. We'll have to change our approach. I recommend contacting home."

"Yeah, since I lost my Metal Vessels," said Sinbad. "By the way, where's Aladdin?"

"…I'm afraid he's quite dejected, Sin," Ja'Far replied. "He's resting in his room with Alozza and Shahra. Magi or not, he's still a child."

"…Yeah, you're right," Sinbad agreed. "Hmm…Alibaba the Wondrous."

"What's wrong?" Ja'Far asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sinbad said. "Just thinking."

XXX

In Aladdin's room, he is seen standing in front of the window, staring up at the full moon. Shahra and Alozza stood behind him, concerned looks on their faces.

"Umm…Aladdin?" Alozza asked. "Are you okay?"

A pause…but then Aladdin turned to them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he said, but Alozza and Shahra both knew that that smile was fake.

"It took a while," Aladdin began, "but we finally got to Balbadd…and I got to see Alibaba! I guess you were right, huh, Alozza? I guess he did change…but then again, so have I!"

"…Aladdin, I-" Alozza began.

"Okay!" Aladdin interjected. "Now that that's out of the way, I guess I have to set a new goal for myself! Maybe I should keep searching for Djinn Metal Vessels like Mother asked me to, huh, Ugo?"

His flute didn't do anything, but Aladdin took that a yes.

"And I think I'll ask Mister Sinbad to tell me more about the other Magi besides me, and the dungeons, too," the young Magi said. "Oh! Or maybe I could go to the Dark Continent with Morg! I wonder what it's like! I better make plans!"

**Grrrwwl…!**

Aladdin looked down at his stomach before he giggled sheepishly.

"Oops," he said. "I guess I'm kinda hungry. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten since yesterday. I should probably get a snack first."

As the young Magi turned to leave the room, he was stopped by Alozza, who put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him sadly.

"Uh…Alozza, what are you-" Aladdin began, but then she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"…If you wanna cry, just do it," Alozza whispered. "No one will judge you."

Aladdin's eyes went wide…before they began to brim up with tears. Then he chewed his lip as he hugged Alozza tightly. Shahra walked up towards the boy, gently nuzzling the back of his head.

"I…I was really looking forward to seeing him, again," Aladdin sniffled.

"I know, Aladdin," Alozza said. "I'm sorry."

As Aladdin cried in Alozza's arms…Shahra's ears picked up on the distant sound of a terrified scream, and not long after, Alozza heard it, too as it became louder.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Who's screaming?"

As they turned to face the window, they saw Morgiana, throwing Alibaba into the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alibaba screamed.

"WHOA!" Alozza cried before she, Aladdin, and Shahra ducked down, allowing Alibaba to crash into the wall!

"Alibaba?!" asked Aladdin.

"Uh…hi…?" Alibaba greeted, now upside-down.

After setting him right-side up, again, Alibaba sat before Aladdin, who sat in between Alozza and Shahra while Morgiana stood behind him.

"Umm…it's been a while, huh, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah, it has," Aladdin answered.

"You, uh…you look good!"

"Thanks! You, too!"

"All right, enough beating around the bush," Alozza said as she stood up and walked over to Alibaba, who stared up at her.

"Uh…who's this?" Alibaba asked.

"This is Alozza," Aladdin answered. "We met her in the desert on the way here. She used to live her in Balbadd, so she guided us the rest of the way."

"I-I see," Alibaba said.

"So you're this Alibaba guy Aladdin speaks so highly of," Alozza said, "Well, let me tell you something, pal, you've got some nerve, breaking this kid's heart!"

Shahra roared at Alibaba in agreement.

"But wait, you don't understand-" Alibaba started.

"Oh, I understand!" Alozza interjected. "I understand you're a two-bit jackass who leads a band of thieves and went back on some promise you made with Aladdin! I don't know what the hell made you think you could pull off shit like this! Do you have any idea what you've done, hanging around with a bunch derelicts like them?!"

"I-" Alibaba started, but once again, he was cut off.

"I'll tell you what you've done!" Alozza barked. "Because of all the antics you and your damned Fog Troop have caused, ships have stopped trading, the government abandons its people, and the citizens, like me, are forced to leave due to poverty!"

"And they fall victim to slave traders," Morgiana added.

"Thank you, Morgiana," Alozza said, "but anyway, that's not even the worst of it! The worst of it is not only can Morgiana not go home, but also, YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OWN FRIEND?!"

Alibaba tried to say something, and yet he found himself unable to do so…because this woman was just so terrifying!

"Aladdin and Morgiana traveled a long way to come find you!" Alozza shouted. "And instead of giving them a happy reunion, you pull off this crap?! I think you owe them an apology!"

Alibaba looked at Aladdin and Morgiana, who stared back at him.

"Aladdin…Morgiana…I'm sorry," Alibaba said.

"…It's all right," Morgiana answered, while Aladdin turned away, pouting.

"Aladdin, come on," Alibaba said. "I said I'm sorry."

"Hmph!" Aladdin scoffed.

Alibaba groaned as he looked at the boy…but then he stood up and walked up to him.

"Fine," he said as he raised his hands. "No more Mr. Nice Guy! You asked for this!"

Alozza and Shahra's eyes went wide, believing the blonde-haired teen was about to beat on Aladdin, but then, Alibaba grabbed the blue-haired child…and started to tickle him!

"AAH!" Aladdin shrieked before he burst into laughter as Alibaba scribbled his fingers all over his tummy. "No, Alibaba, stop!"

"Say you forgive me!" Alibaba said. "C'mon, say it!"

"Okay, okay, you win!" Aladdin cried. "I forgive you! Now let me go! You're gonna make me pee in my pants!"

Alibaba let him go, allowing him to catch his breath. After he did so, Aladdin looked up at Alibaba…and then hugged him tightly, causing Alibaba to return his embrace, and Alozza, Shahra, and Morgiana to smile warmly.

"I missed you, Alibaba," Aladdin said.

"I missed you, too, little buddy," Alibaba said as he pulled away. "By the way…what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered.

"When we left the dungeon, only Morgiana and I came out," said Alibaba. "I didn't see you or Shahra anywhere. Where were you two?"

"Oh, that!" Aladdin replied. "It's a long story. I don't think you'd wanna hear it."

"Try me," Alibaba smirked.

Aladdin then explained to Alibaba that after he and Shahra left Dungeon No. 7, the boy and his tigress friend ended up in the plains where they met the Kouga Clan, who welcomed them into their family, and how he had met Baba. He also told them about her death, and how she helped him come to terms with Sheba's passing, as well. Not just that, but he also explained how she helped him realize who he was.

He told them that the Kouga Village was also where Goltas lived, to Morgiana's surprise, and how he crossed the Central Desert with the caravan and his encounters with many new lands and creatures, as well as his meeting with Alozza, and finally, how he eventually arrived in Balbadd and met Sinbad.

"Wow!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Sounds like you've had quite an adventure, huh?"

"I sure have!" Aladdin answered. "So…I decided to help Mister Sinbad catch the Fog Troop, so that I could find you…but I didn't think you'd be the one of them."

"Oh…yeah," Alibaba muttered, looking down dismally.

"But I also know," Aladdin began, "that you wouldn't join them without a reason. So tell me, Alibaba…why are you leading the Fog Troop, anyway?"

A pause…but then Alibaba sighed.

"Aladdin," he said. "Remember what I said back in the dungeon? When I said I wanted you to introduce me to Ugo, properly?"

"Mm," Aladdin nodded.

"Well, first," Alibaba began, "I want you to listen to my story…a story about my friend…is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm!" Aladdin nodded again.

Alibaba then took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"His name is…Cassim."

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

And here comes Alibaba's flashback!

Seriously, this one had to be one of the saddest moments in Magi.

Anyway, review please!


	17. Night 17- Alibaba and Cassim

**Night 17- Alibaba and Cassim**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Alibaba sat before Aladdin and Morgiana, with Alozza and Shahra standing nearby.

"Cassim?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Alibaba answered. "Cassim is the true leader of the Fog Troop. He may be the one who gives the orders, but now, he seems to be trying to set me up as the leader."

"What are things like between you two?" Aladdin asked.

"I guess…you could say it's like you and Ugo," Alibaba smiled, causing the young Magi to squeeze his flute. "Cassim and I have been friends since we were little."

"Is that right?" Alozza asked.

Alibaba sighed as he looked out the window.

"…It feels like yesterday," he said. "The days we always spent together, playing in the backstreets of Balbadd…I'll never forgot those times we cherished."

_Flashback_

In the backstreets of Balbadd, 11 years ago, a group of young, skinny boys, all of them wearing raggedy, tattered, dirty clothing, are seen running around on a pile of trash, where a small flag sits.

"I got it!" exclaimed one of thee, the one with dreadlocks and golden yellow eyes, as he grabbed the flag and held it high. "All hail the King of the Backstreets!"

"Yeah! Cassim's the best!" one of the boys cheered.

"Yeah, he's the champion of Capture the Flag!" added another.

"Heh!" Cassim smirked. "There really isn't anyone who can beat me, huh?"

But then, out of the broken dresser drawer behind him came a hand that grabbed the flag out of Cassim's own.

"Huh?!" Cassim questioned. "H-hey! Where'd the flag go?!"

"Nyah-nyah~!" exclaimed a familiar-looking blonde-haired boy as he came out of the drawer. "You should never let your guard down, even in a game, Cassim! Know why? Because I can dig more tunnels in this mountain of garbage than you could begin to count! I call it 'The Tunnel Death Blow'!"

"What?!" Cassim questioned.

Soon, all the kids started clamoring.

"Wow! Alibaba's so cool!"

"No he's not! He's a big cheater!"

"Well, didn't Cassim say there were no rules?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"You're really snotty, Alibaba!" Cassim barked.

"Oh, yeah?!" Alibaba questioned. "If you call someone snotty, that makes you the snotty one!"

"What was that?!" Cassim questioned, and soon after, the two started tussling around on the ground…and yet, they started laughing in spite of their little spat.

"_Cassim and I always fought when we were little…and yet, we got along. We both ran around in the backstreets, having all sorts of little adventures, day in and day out."_

Later, Alibaba is seen walking through the backstreets, on his way home. There, he saw a woman with black hair and tattered clothing, smiling warmly at him.

"Hi, Alibaba!" the woman greeted. "Welcome home!"

"Mommy!" Alibaba exclaimed as he ran to her and hugged her, grinning happily.

"_The backstreets wasn't the best place to grow up…but wherever I went, I always managed to find my way back home…and was greeted by my sweet Mom, Anise. She was a prostitute, and we lived poorly…but we were always very happy…although, I couldn't say the same for Cassim."_

XXX

In a different part of the backstreets, Cassim is seen struggling against a burly, hairy, bald man with a missing tooth and breath that reeked of alcohol. Nearby, a little girl, about two years younger than Cassim with her hair styled in dreadlocks, too, cried as she clutched her tattered dressed.

"_Cassim's mom died, not long after she gave birth to his little sister, Mariam…and they were left to be raised by their ne'er-do-well father."_

"You damn brat!" Cassim's father shouted as he punched him in the face. "I thought I told you to get me wine!"

Cassim growled before he spat out some blood.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Mariam sobbed.

"And you!" the father shouted as he slapped her. "Stop your damn blubbering!"

Cassim gasped before he ran over to Mariam.

"Mariam!" he cried as he held her in his arms. "Are you okay?! You bastard! How dare you hit her!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want to you two!" his father barked. "I'm your father!"

"STOP!"

Anise suddenly ran over, pushing the brute away before she took Cassim and Mariam in her arms.

"Cassim! Mariam!" she cried. "Are you two all right?"

"Miss Anise!" Mariam sobbed.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Anise shouted at Cassim and Mariam's father. "What kind of father favors liquor over his own children!"

"Shut up, bitch!" the drunkard shouted. "If you ask me, neither of those brats are worth a damn! If you want 'em, you can have 'em!"

_Flashback pause_

"The drunk bastard actually said that?!" Alozza asked in shock, earning a nod in response from Alibaba.

"My Mom always treated Cassim and Mariam like they were her kids, too," Alibaba said. "Then again, Cassim's mom was her best friend, so maybe she felt like she owed her. If it weren't for my Mom, Mariam wouldn't even be at the age she was, back then."

"So…what happened to their father?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm getting to that part," Alibaba answered. "Cassim's old man disappeared without a trace, one day…he'd either abandoned his kids or died in the gutter. It's actually a pretty common story when you live in the backstreets. Either your parents dump you or they just die off…so my Mom adopted Cassim and Mariam."

_Flashback resume_

"Cassim! Alibaba! Mariam! Bedtime!"

"Yay!" Mariam cheered as she ran into the room with Alibaba and Cassim following behind her. She jumped into the bed (which was really just an old carpet and a pile of cushions) and snuggled up to Anise's right side, Cassim shyly getting in on the left, and Alibaba happily claimed the middle.

"Goodnight, kids," Anise said.

"Goodnight, Mommy," Alibaba answered.

"Goodnight, Miss Anise!" Mariam added.

"Err…yeah," Cassim murmured. "Goodnight and stuff…"

With that, all four of them soon fell asleep.

"_With all of us together like that…it was like we were a family."_

_Flashback pause_

"Oh! A family!" Aladdin chirped, remembering his time with the Kouga Clan. "That sounds nice!"

"You guys must've been really happy," Alozza smiled.

Shahra lied on the floor, smiling, along with Morgiana.

"Yeah…it was nice," Alibaba smiled, "and being with my Mom caused Cassim to change."

_Flashback resume_

"STOP, THIEF!"

Cassim panted as he ran along the streets, carrying a loaf of bread, and not too far behind, a grown man chase him.

"_Cassim had a bad habit of stealing things…not like he had much choice. Sometimes, in the backstreets, you had to stoop to thievery in order to survive."_

Just then, the man caught Cassim and held him up by the arm.

"AH!" Cassim cried. "Lemme go!"

"I've had enough of your sticky fingers, Cassim!" shouted the man. "Now you're really in for trouble!"

"WAIT!"

The man turned to see Anise run up to him. She stopped and bowed her head in front of him.

"Please, don't punish Cassim!" she begged. "It's my fault! I was supposed to be watching him!"

"Huh?" the man muttered, confused.

"Please, punish me, instead!" Anise cried.

"Wait, what?!" Cassim questioned. "N-no! Miss Anise, please! You don't have to-"

"It's okay, Cassim."

Cassim gasped quietly before he turned and saw Alibaba, who smiled.

"Mom's just looking out for you, that's all," he said.

Cassim just stared at Alibaba, then glanced back at Anise before his eyes softened.

"_In the backstreets, nobody would normally do the things my Mom did…not even for their own child. After that, Cassim behaved himself, and we went living our lives as a family together…but then, one day…things changed."_

XXX

Alibaba and Mariam sobbed as they stood before Anise…who lied on the floor, cold and lifeless. Traces of blood were seen on her lips, and she was very skinny to the point where her ribs showed.

Cassim was the only one who didn't cry…but his face still showed great sadness.

"_My Mom got sick and passed away…just like yours, Aladdin."_

_Flashback pause_

Aladdin chewed his lip as he looked down at the floor, prompting Shahra to nuzzle him in an attempt to console him. Alozza, meanwhile, looked at Alibaba with the utmost sympathy.

"Alibaba…" she muttered, sadly.

"That day had to be the saddest day in my entire life," Alibaba said. "I was only a little kid, back then. I felt lonely, sad, and helpless. She was my Mom…what was I going to do without her?"

_Flashback resume_

Alibaba and Mariam continued to mourn Anise's death…but then, Cassim put his hands on their shoulders.

"_Cassim was the only one who didn't cry…but I could tell, he was still pretty sad about it. He was a year older than me, so he was like my big brother. He looked at me and Mariam and told us…"_

"Don't cry…I promise, from here on out, I'll protect you both!"

"C…Cassim…!"

"Big Brother…!"

Later, Alibaba, Cassim, and Mariam are seen rummaging around in the backstreets, looking for scraps, as well as carrying blankets, helping people carry their shopping, selling anything valuable they found in the garbage, shining shoes for the rich, and even being tour guides for visitors.

"_The three of us worked together to try and get by, and sometimes, my Mom's old customers and our neighbors helped us out. We took up jobs, being shoe-shiners, selling whatever treasures we could find, and being tour guides. We didn't make much money, but whatever we could get, we spent it on food to sustain ourselves. Still…back then, it was hard."_

XXX

Cassim, Alibaba, and Mariam sat in their house, alone at night, trying to sleep…but the sounds of their grumbling stomachs kept them awake.

"Alibaba…Big Brother," Mariam whimpered, clutching her tummy. "I'm hungry."

"We know, Mariam," said Cassim. "We're hungry, too. We didn't have enough money to buy anything to eat, today."

"Don't worry," Alibaba assured. "I'm sure we'll come up with enough to buy something!"

Cassim and Mariam both smiled…and yet, the former's smile faded as he looked out the window.

XXX

The next morning, Alibaba and Mariam had just woken up. However…Cassim was nowhere to be found.

"Cassim?" Alibaba asked as he looked around.

"Where'd Big Brother go?" Mariam asked.

Speak of the devil, Cassim just entered the house, holding a bag of fruit…and for some reason, he had a dagger, tied to his waist.

"Up and at 'em, guys!" Cassim exclaimed with a smile. "I got breakfast!"

"Yay!" Mariam cheered as she ran to get some.

"Cassim…where did you get all this fruit?!" Alibaba asked in surprise.

"Oh!" Cassim said. "I…err…I didn't tell you, but I actually had a secret stash of money saved up…and I spent it all on this fruit. Sorry for not telling you."

Alibaba stared up at Cassim…but then smiled.

"It's okay," he said.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Cassim said as he picked up an apple. "We're gonna need our strength, today!"

"Yeah!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Down the hatch!"

As the children feasted on their breakfast…Alibaba gave Cassim a look of concern.

"_I didn't wanna say it in front of him…but when I saw that dagger on his hip…I knew Cassim had gone back to his old ways."_

XXX

In town, some merchants were seen, on their way to the bazaar to sell their produce, when all of a sudden, they were jumped by a bunch of kids, led by Cassim, who held his dagger out at them. Among them are a younger Zaynab and Hassan.

"Stick 'em up!" Cassim shouted. "This is a robbery!"

"Anyone who tries to stop us dies!" Zaynab exclaimed.

"Yeah, so no funny stuff!" added Hassan.

"_Cassim had gotten roped in with some hoodlums from the backstreets and he stirred up worse than trouble than he did before. To be honest…I didn't blame him. He was probably worried about Mariam and me, so he felt like he had no choice."_

XXX

On a rainy day, Cassim, who was about 10 at the time, was preparing to head out again.

"Uh…Cassim?" Alibaba asked.

"What?" Cassim asked, bluntly.

"Um…I was wondering…do you want me to help you?"

"…You don't need to get involved with crap like that, Alibaba."

"Huh?! What do you mean?!"

"I've got my Dad's blood in me…so that makes me a bastard, through and through…unlike you. You have your mom's kind heart…and I don't want you to change because of me."

"Cassim…"

Cassim looked up at the cloudy sky before glancing back at Alibaba.

"Hey," he said. "We're friends…right, Alibaba?"

Alibaba gasped quietly before he smiled.

"Of course we are!" he exclaimed, causing Cassim to smile…but, for some reason, it seemed rather…forced.

"_Cassim was acting so strangely…I didn't understand why…but I decided not to question it."_

XXX

A few days later, an extravagant carriage had arrived in the middle of the backstreets.

"_One day, while Cassim was gone…some royal guards came, saying they were looking for me. At first, I was afraid. Was I trouble in something? Turns out that wasn't the case at all. The former King of Balbadd wanted to see me…and when he spoke to me…I was shocked by what he had told me."_

Alibaba gasped silently as he stared up at a man with long hair, royal garbs, and wearing lots of jewelry, including a crown on his head.

"W…what did you say?" he asked.

"You are my son, Alibaba," the king told him. "From now on, you shall live in the palace with me."

_Flashback pause_

"Your old man was the old king?!" Alozza questioned.

"But…if that's true…that means you're a prince, Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alibaba answered. "I was shocked about it, too. I mean…a prince! That was the last thing I ever thought myself to be!"

"…Please continue," Morgiana spoke up.

"R-right, sorry," Alibaba said.

_Flashback resume_

"But…that can't be true!" the younger Alibaba protested. "My Mom was a prostitute, so I have no idea who my Dad is!"

"Your mother, Anise, was once a maid at the palace," the king said. "She later became my mistress and you were conceived within the palace. Unfortunately, word got out and your mother was forced to work as a prostitute in the backstreets."

"I…I see," Alibaba said.

"_I almost didn't want to believe him…but who was I to deny the king?"_

XXX

Later on, Alibaba is seen sitting in front of Cassim.

"_I was told not to tell anyone that I was a prince…but I went and told Cassim, anyway. After all…he was like my brother. At first…I thought he'd try and stop me…but…"_

"…So that's it."

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered. "What do you mean? What are you talking about, Cassim?"

Cassim sighed as he stood up.

"I always wondered why a guy like you was born in the backstreets," he said.

"I-I don't get it," Alibaba stammered.

"Don't play dumb!" Cassim barked. "I could never make you steal from people or make you hold a knife because it just didn't feel right! You don't steal…you're not a ne'er-do-well, like me or my deadbeat Dad! You…you're always alone, playing the saint!"

"C…Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

"We've been different since the day we came out of our Moms' holes!" Cassim shouted. "So get lost, you prissy little half-pint!"

Alibaba growled before he tackled Cassim, and soon, the two started throwing punches at each other.

"_After that fight we had…I decided I never wanted to speak to Cassim again, and I left the backstreets…and from that day on, my life changed drastically."_

XXX

"Whoa…!" Alibaba whispered as he stared up at the palace in awe. "It's huge!"

"_Not long after I came to the palace, the servants bathed me, combed my hair, and dressed me in fine clothes, because I was a prince…but not long after, I fell into hard times, even then."_

Alibaba was seen walking down a corridor, looking around in unease. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to him: the walls, the furniture, the people…everything.

As he walked down the hall, he passed by a palace maid.

"Hello!" he greeted, trying to put on the friendliest smile he could muster…but the maid just turned away from him. Then, he spotted another servant, carrying a bunch of scrolls.

"Hi!" Alibaba greeted, but he got the same reaction. Then…he spotted younger looking versions of Abhmad and Sabhmad, both of them looking at him with these disgusted, almost fearful expressions.

"Hi, I'm Alibaba!" Alibaba greeted them as he held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you…Abhmad and Sabhmad, right? I guess this means you guys are my brothers!"

"Ah!" Abhmad cried. "This dog from the backstreets is talking to me! Go away!"

With that, both Abhmad and Sabhmad ran away.

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered…before he looked down, dismally. Then, he gasped as he heard footsteps approach. He looked up to see the king walk by.

"Oh! Hi, Dad!" Alibaba greeted…but the king didn't even glance at him, leaving the poor child alone.

"_I felt like such an outsider…no one gave me the time of day. Prince Abhmad and Sabhmad…they treated me like I was filth. Even the king ignored me!"_

That night, Alibaba was lying in his new bed…silently crying himself to sleep.

"_I felt alone…and on that night, I wished I never found out about my parentage. I longed to be back in the backstreets with Cassim and Mariam."_

_Flashback pause_

"That's awful," said Morgiana.

"I'm so sorry, Alibaba," Alozza apologized.

"I can't believe your own father and brothers treated you, like that," Aladdin added.

"Yeah…it was hard," Alibaba nodded.

_Flashback resume_

Alibaba was outside in the palace training ground, holding a sword.

"Try again!" shouted a man wearing the same clothes as the royal guards, only he had sideburns and bushy eyebrows.

"I'm trying!" Alibaba complained.

"_Lessons were very hard for me…I had to learn how to eat, walk, and talk properly…swordplay, commerce, and mathematics…I didn't like any of them…but that was a different story outside of class."_

Later, Alibaba had been brought to the docks, learning about maritime trade.

"_I loved learning about the economics…and the teachers that taught me that were always so friendly."_

Then, Alibaba was seen in the library, reading a scroll in excitement.

"_I also loved reading, especially stories about adventure! Dungeon stories were extremely popular back then…including _The Adventures of Sinbad._ Since I nowhere else to go, I worked hard…and after a few years, people started to treat me differently!"_

XXX

A teenage Alibaba was seen walking down a corridor, holding scrolls under one arm. As he walked, some people walked by him.

"Good morning, Prince Alibaba!" a maid greeted him.

"Oh! Good morning!" Alibaba greeted.

"You look well, Prince Alibaba!" exclaimed a palace steward.

"Thank you!" Alibaba answered. "You, too!"

Then, Sabhmad walked by.

"Hello, Sabhmad!" Alibaba said.

"Hello, Alibaba," Sabhmad greeted, smiling.

Alibaba continued walking down the hall until he saw the king. He paused, a bit nervous at what his father would do…but the king smiled at him and nodded his head, causing Alibaba to smile and nod in return before he continued on his way.

"_Everyone started to acknowledge me more and treated me like I was one of them…even Sabhmad and the king didn't treat me coldly, anymore. After I spent three years at the palace, the backstreets were nothing but a distant memory…and yet, for some reason, I kept thinking back to my place of birth…so one night, I snuck out of the palace, hoping to see the backstreets again…but when I got there…"_

Alibaba gasped in shock upon seeing an empty lot. No garbage, no bustling people…nothing.

"_The junkyard that I used to play in…it was gone…vanished without a single trace…and the people I grew up with were gone, too. I was confused…and heartbroken, so I turned around to leave…but just when I was about to…I sensed something."_

As Alibaba turned to walk away…the rukh suddenly appeared, flying passed him. As he turned around…he gasped upon seeing a young man, about a year older than him, with long dreadlocks, and wearing tattered robes as well as some jewelry. He even had a knife with a jewel encrusted hilt.

"C…Cassim…?!" Alibaba whispered.

_Flashback pause_

"I didn't understand," Alibaba said. "What was Cassim doing there?"

He then put a hand to his face.

"If only…if only I hadn't snuck out, that night," he said with a look of dread on his face. "If I hadn't run into Cassim again…then that incident would've never happened!"

"Incident?" Aladdin repeated.

"What incident?" Alozza asked.

"…Remember when I said that I messed up real bad once?" Alibaba asked. "That was what I meant."

In his mind…Alibaba saw the royal guards, trying to fight off a group of shady-looking men…and the palace courtyard was in flames.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

And here we go.

Review, please!


	18. Night 18- The Incident

**Night 18- The Incident**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

In the present, Alibaba sat before his small audience on the floor.

"I was so happy to see Cassim," he said, "but at the same time, I was afraid…because I didn't know what he would say or do! I was almost certain that maybe, we'd have a happy reunion…but boy, was I a fool."

"What happened?" Aladdin asked.

_Flashback resume_

Alibaba and Cassim looked each other, dead in the eyes, the former's mouth gaped in surprise.

"_His appearance had changed, that much was true, but even after all those years, I knew it was him. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost. I know we hadn't parted on good terms…so I almost didn't know what to say to him."_

"C-Cassim…?" Alibaba asked. "Is that you?"

Cassim just blinked at Alibaba, his lips parted in surprise.

"I-it's me! Alibaba! You remember me…right?"

A pause…but then Cassim's eyes turned dark slightly, but then a wide grin creased his lips and his eyes lit up again.

"Alibaba!" he beamed. "Long time, no see, pal!"

Alibaba laughed as Cassim pulled him into a friendly hug.

"What are you doing around here?!" Cassim asked, giving him a noogie.

"I-I was just taking a little walk!" Alibaba replied.

"What a coincidence!" Cassim exclaimed. "So was I!"

The two old friends laughed as they walked off.

"_I had no idea what he was thinking, back then. I mean, yeah, it felt good to see him after all that time…but when I think back…I saw Cassim's eyes grow dark for a moment. I'm certain that that's when he had decided on his course of action."_

_Flashback pause_

"Alibaba…" Aladdin muttered in concern.

"So what happened next?" Alozza asked.

"Well…" Alibaba started.

_Flashback resume_

"Come on, Alibaba!" Cassim exclaimed. "Let's go have us a drink! My treat!"

"Uh…okay," Alibaba answered as he followed Cassim to a tavern.

"Hey, everybody!" Cassim called to the other patrons.

"Cassim!" they all cheered.

"Hey, barkeep!" Cassim called as he sat down at a table. "Get me and my best friend, Alibaba a drink!"

"_I didn't know what he meant back then. We weren't old enough to drink, yet…but I didn't wanna seem childish, so I went with him. Turns out he was a regular at the tavern. All these shady-looking guys treated him like a friend. Some of them even bowed to him. I also noticed the jewelry he was wearing, so I guess he found a way to earn some money."_

Soon, Cassim and Alibaba had been served their drinks.

"Here's to reunions!" Cassim exclaimed as he and Alibaba tapped mugs.

"So, Cassim," Alibaba started, "what have you been up to? Where's Mariam and everyone from the backstreets?"

Cassim looked down, grimly for a moment before he took a sip of his drink.

"Well," he started, "the backstreets are gone. The government drove us out. Something about 'redevelopment'. We all live somewhere else, now."

Alibaba gasped quietly in shock.

"What?" Cassim asked. "You mean you didn't know?"

"N-no," Alibaba answered. "I'm always locked up inside the palace."

"I see," Cassim said. "But hey! Enough of this gloomy talk! It's a reunion, so let's drink and be happy!"

Alibaba just sat there, staring at him nervously.

"Huh?" Cassim muttered. "You haven't even had a drop! Don't tell me you can't drink, Alibaba!"

"Huh?!" Alibaba questioned. "Y-yes, I can!"

**Glug-glug-glug-glug!** He took a few gulps from his mug of wine, and not long after, he soon felt a bit dizzy.

'_Oh, man,'_ he thought. _'I feel weird…does Cassim always drink this stuff?'_

"Not bad!" Cassim said as he poured Alibaba some more wine. "Here, have some more! It's on me!"

Soon, Alibaba and Cassim kept drinking and talking together.

"_I had learned a lot in the palace…letters and swordplay…but Cassim had learned things I never could. Adult skills, like how to put on a front, pour drinks, and make others drink, too. We talked about the old days…and it felt great! Cassim was complaining about how Mariam had become a troublemaker, and I laughed because as far as I knew, Cassim was an even bigger troublemaker than she could ever be. We had a great time…until we ran out of old stories."_

Later on, Alibaba chuckled drunkenly as he swayed back and forth, a red flush on his cheeks.

"So, Alibaba," Cassim said, causing the blonde prince to look at him with a hiccup. "You said you were locked up in the palace, right? If that's so, how'd you get here?"

"Oh, sneaking out was haaard," Alibaba slurred. "There soooooo many guards!"

"How'd you get passed them all?"

"Heh! That's easy…my tunnel!"

"Tunnel? What tunnel?"

"Remember? The ones I always use to dig when we were kids in the backstreets! That's how I always beat you when we played Capture the Flag!"

"…Oh, _that_ tunnel!"

"It wasn't easy. The walls all looked solider from outside, but sometimes, they aren't on the inside. I was able to open up seams and gaps to form a tunnel!"

"I see…" Cassim said with a smirk.

"_Cassim was impressed, but I didn't tell him where the tunnel was. I may have been drunk outta my ass, but I knew I couldn't let my guard down that much. After that, Cassim didn't ask me anymore questions."_

Soon, Alibaba stood up, although he did stumble a little.

"You okay?" Cassim asked.

"Y-yeah," Alibaba replied. "Sorry, Cassim…I think I better go back to the palace, now…but it was really good to see you."

"I hear ya," Cassim said, giving him a gentle pat on the back. "You need me to walk you back? I gotta admit, maybe you drank a little too much."

"No, I can make it on my own," Alibaba assured before he turned to leave. "Oh, wait! Before I go…Cassim…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Cassim muttered.

"You know…for when I hit you on the day I left the backstreets. You told me to get lost…because you didn't want me to worry about you, did you?"

A pause…but then Cassim smiled at Alibaba and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course," he said. "After all…we are friends, right?"

Alibaba gasped before he smiled, too.

"Right!" he exclaimed. "We're friends!"

"_I was relieved. Cassim really did care for me…we were friends again, just like back ten. That lifted my spirits!"_

Cassim then paid the barkeep, and he and Alibaba left the tavern, going their separate ways.

"See ya later, Cassim!" Alibaba called.

"See ya, man!" Cassim called back as he left.

With that, Alibaba walked away with a bit of a skip in his step. However…he didn't realize that someone happened to be following him.

"_I was so happy…I didn't know that Cassim paid one of his flunkies to follow me to the palace."_

_Flashback pause_

Alibaba growled as he clutched at his head.

"I was…such a dumb-ass!" he cursed.

Alibaba chewed his lip, trying to hold back tears, while Morgiana looked at Alibaba in concern. Then, Alozza stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't push yourself," she said. "Just…take your time."

Alibaba took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Alozza," he said. "Anyway…nothing happened for a while."

_Flashback resume_

Alibaba is out in the training grounds, practicing his swordplay.

"Good job, Alibaba!" praised his mentor. "Keep it up!"

Alibaba grinned proudly at this.

"_My lessons were still pretty hard, but I felt released from a heavy burden and faced everything positively…but that all changed when my Dad called me."_

Alibaba was in the king's bedchamber as the king himself lied in his bed. His face was pale and wrinkly, and he coughed harshly.

"_He had been sick for about a year, so most of the authority rested with Abhmad. I went to him…and he told me…"_

"Alibaba, my son, I do not have much time left…but the kingdom is in turmoil."

"_Balbadd had fallen on hard times. It's major trading partner, Parthevia, was in decline, while the Kou Empire to the northeast increased in power. Backed by their military might, they were interfering in our economy…their envoy was always by Abhmad's side, offering him advice. Abhmad himself was too lazy to think for himself, so he did whatever the man said…then the king said to me…"_

"Alibaba…I will leave this country in your hands."

Alibaba gasped at this.

"M…me?" he asked. "Your Majest…are you sure about this? I mean…I'm a child of the backstreets!"

"I understand how you feel," the king said, "but I have no one else to ask. The country is facing a serious crisis. My wife had educated Abhmad and Sabhmad, and yet I feel as if I can't leave the country in their hands…now, I have little time to spare."

"…Can I ask just one thing?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes," the king answered. "What is it, Alibaba?"

"…What did you think about my Mother?"

A pause…but then the king chuckled a bit.

"Anise…" he muttered. "Oh, how I wished we could've been together forever…but alas, there were too many constraints…even so…I did…and always will love her."

"…I see," Alibaba said. "Thank you…knowing that, I can continue living my life here…thank you…Father."

The king smiled a bit at this.

"However," Alibaba started, "I'm afraid…I can't accept this kind of responsibility. I mean…the kingdom already has Abhmad and Sabhmad. If I stepped in, I would only make things worse…so, instead, allow to use my understanding of the people to assist my brothers!"

"I see," the king said. "Very well, Alibaba…I will leave that to you."

Alibaba bowed before he left his father alone…with a determined expression on his face.

"_That conversation had a bracing effect on me…so I decided to devote all my strength to the kingdom! However…I didn't realize that conversation with my Dad…would be my last."_

XXX

Later that night, Alibaba is wandering outside the palace, rubbing his arms.

"_The incident occurred that very night. I couldn't sleep because of the talk I had with my Dad…so I got out of bed and went outside for some fresh air. There was no moon, so it was pretty dark outside…but when I looked…there he was!"_

Alibaba looked up…and saw Cassim, standing in the courtyard, smoking a cigar!

"C…Cassim?" he whispered. "What's he doing here?!"

"_At first, I thought maybe he wanted to hang out again…but that wasn't the case."_

Just then, some shady-looking men came climbing over the walls, holding knifes and swords…among them being Zaynab and Hassan.

"_Soon, all these thugs came into the courtyard…and some of them I recognized as the hoodlums Cassim used to hang out with when we were kids…and that's when I realized he had never changed. He was still up to his old tricks…but worse…he was going to raid the palace treasury!"_

Alibaba gasped quietly as he watched the group of thieves begin to enter courtyard, and not long after, they tried to break into the treasury, and he soon fell to his knees in horror.

"_I was beside myself with fear…what was I supposed to do? Get help? Try and stop them?! I was torn! Cassim was my friend, but I couldn't let these guys raid the palace! I just didn't know what to do! All because I didn't see Cassim's true intentions back at the tavern…because he got me drunk, and I ended up blabbing things to him! Devote myself to the kingdom?! I couldn't even handle something like this! I just…froze!"_

As Alibaba stood there in horror…he didn't see one man approach him from behind…and whack him in the back of the head with a club!

"UGH!" Alibaba cried as he fell down.

"Hey, Cassim! This one saw us! What do we do?!"

"…Just tie him up and leave him there."

Cassim then threw his cigar into some dry grass…and not long after, the plants were set ablaze!

"_As I lied there, dazed…I could hear roaring flames and people screaming and fleeing for their lives. Cassim set fire to the surrounding buildings and raided the royal treasury…and he used the secret tunnel I dug to escape!"_

_Flashback end_

"Did that really happen, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked while Shahra sat next to him.

"Yes, it did," Alibaba answered, "and then…came even worse news. When I woke up the next morning…I was in the infirmary…and I had been told that my Dad had passed away."

Alozza, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra all gasped.

"He died from his illness," Alibaba continued, "but…the incident from that night had only made things worse for him. He went into cardiac arrest from the shock and died not long after…and it felt like I was the one who killed him…so I packed up all my things and ran away. My days in Balbadd had ended."

"…Oh, Alibaba," Aladdin said, sadly.

XXX

Outside the room, Sinbad and Ja'Far are sitting by the wall with cups to their ears while Masrur just stood by, quietly.

"I see," Sinbad muttered. "So Alibaba was the old king's illegitimate son."

"Really now, Sin," Ja'Far whispered. "Eavesdropping is in such bad taste. If Alath were here, she'd agree!"

"Shush!" Sinbad whispered. "If I went in, he'd stop talking, so be quiet!"

"So what happened after you left?" Alozza was heard saying.

XXX

"I decided to make a living as a caravan cart driver in the oasis towns up north," Alibaba said. "I enjoyed a life without any constraints, and I began thinking about capturing a dungeon…but as time went on, I turned out to be all bark and no bite…until I met you, Aladdin."

Aladdin gasped quietly at this.

"And that's how you captured Dungeon No. 7," Morgiana surmised. "But there's one thing I don't understand. Cassim is someone who once betrayed you…so why did you join the Fog Troop, knowing what he did to you?"

"Yeah, Alibaba," Alozza agreed. "It doesn't make any sense."

A pause…but Alibaba took in another deep breath to calm himself.

"I…came back to Balbadd to settle things," he said. "Before I could make a fresh start, I decided to return to the palace and reveal the truth about the raid…but when I got back, I found that things were even worse than before."

_Flashback_

Six months prior to meeting up with Aladdin again, Alibaba walked through the streets of Balbadd…only to see a bunch of poor people, out in the streets, and some of them were even young children.

"_You might not notice it here, but the outskirts of the city are a mess. Many didn't even have food to eat. What had happened? That's when I heard a rumor about a group of thieves clashing with the royal forces. It was the Fog Troop, led by Cassim. I had been trying to forget about. I know he was like family, but it didn't change the fact that he betrayed me! At that moment, I changed my mind…If I was gonna set things right, I had to start by finding Cassim, so I paid a thug to get a meeting with him, right away."_

Later, Alibaba is seen standing outside a tent. He gulped nervously, feeling his heart race, but he steeled his nerves and went inside…and soon, he saw him…Cassim.

"…Alibaba?" Cassim asked in surprise.

"…Hey, Cassim," Alibaba said, glaring at him. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"…Yeah," Cassim answered, looking away with a guilty expression. "It's…been a while."

"_I know what you must be thinking…so far, I've made him sound like such a villain while I was a victim…but it turned out that wasn't the case. The Fog Troop wasn't all bad…they had their reasons."_

"…Listen…Alibaba," Cassim said. "I know what you're gonna say…and believe me when I say I'm really sorry about what I did that night. Honest and truly I am…but you have to understand! I had no choice!"

"Oh, you had no choice," Alibaba spoke up, sarcastically. "You had no choice but to betray my trust and kill my Father! What the hell, Cassim?! You actually had me thinking you had changed!"

"I _did_ change!" Cassim argued.

"Yeah, you did!" Alibaba barked. "For the worse! Why, Cassim…why did you do it?! How could you do it?!"

Cassim looked down, chewing his lip.

"…The government did horrible things, all right?" he asked. "They segregated us!"

"What?" Alibaba asked. "What do you mean 'segregated'?!"

"…Not long after you left," Cassim answered, "the government adopted terrible policies toward the backstreets. It imposed residential areas, restricted where people and goods could come and go, and limited what people could do! We lost access to the bazaars, and we couldn't enter the city except for physical labor assigned by the authorities! Basically…it's like we were in prison."

"C…Cassim," Alibaba muttered in shock.

"…The year after you left the backstreets," Cassim went on, "a plague broke out…and they quarantined the backstreets so it wouldn't spread to the palace. They wouldn't send us any doctors or medicine. Many people died in agony…including…"

He choked back a sob.

"Including poor little Mariam!" he cried.

"What?!" Alibaba questioned.

"She…she died…in my arms!" Cassim sobbed. "Coughing up blood…and she suffered so horribly…but there was nothing I could do to save her!"

"But…Cassim," Alibaba started, "I-I thought you said she was okay! The night I saw you again…you acted like everything was okay!"

The dreadlock-haired teen glared at Alibaba and shook him.

"What the hell was I supposed to say, you bastard?!" he questioned. "YOU JUST SAT THERE, GRINNING LIKE A DAMN IDIOT!"

Alibaba gasped in horror while Cassim let him go, sitting back down, his tears falling.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. "It's just…you don't know what I've been through, man…but I decided…I decided that I was going to do something about the backstreets, and for that, I needed power!"

He then stood up, raising a clenched fist.

"That's why I formed the Fog Troop! After that raid on the palace…we were powerful! I gathered troops and weapons, and we fought the soldiers of King Abhmad! And yet…something's still missing!"

**WHAM!** Cassim slammed his fist on the table.

"We're just a motley crew of criminals from the backstreets!" he shouted. "If nothing changes…we'll be hunted and executed like a bunch of rats!"

"Cassim…" Alibaba muttered. "I-I'm sorry…I had no idea."

"N…no, you're right," Cassim replied. "You had no idea…it's not your fault…it's not your…"

He trailed off as his eyes went wide, then he smiled and laughed a bit, to Alibaba's unease.

"C…Cassim?" Alibaba asked. "You okay?"

"That's it…!" Cassim whispered. "That's it! Of course! How could I have been so stupid?! It's so simple!"

"What is?" Alibaba inquired. "What are you talking about?!"

"You, Alibaba!" Cassim exclaimed as he put his hands on his shoulders. "You've got to join us!"

"Join you?!" Alibaba repeated in shock. "Are you crazy?!"

"…Yeah, you're right," Cassim answered. "As a member, you'd be soon as just a regular thief…but you're a prince! Therefore, you have to lead us!"

"LEAD?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Yeah!" Cassim exclaimed. "I can see it, now…Prince Alibaba! Hero of the Backstreets! Alibaba the Wondrous!"

Alibaba's eyes went wide.

"Please, Alibaba," Cassim begged. "You've got to lead us! If you do…the Fog Troop won't be seen as a rebel army anymore!"

"C…Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered.

"So?" Cassim asked as he held out his hand. "What do you say…partner?"

A pause…but then Alibaba put on a determined face and nodded his head.

"Okay," he said as he shook Cassim's hand.

_Flashback end_

"So that's how I joined the Fog Troop," Alibaba said. "Talking to Cassim that day made me realize that despite everything that had happened, he was still family…and he just needed help, so I wanted to fight alongside him! So I immediately took action. We divided the spoils among the people, and with their support, we would be more than just insurgents. Then, I could reveal my identity and negotiate with that damned pig, Abhmad! And that's what I'm gonna do, Aladdin!"

As Alibaba kept on talking, Aladdin stared at him worriedly.

'_So that's what happened,'_ he thought. _'Alibaba's been so worried and fighting for his people and his friend…but…I can't help but feel like I've seen this before.'_

He then remembered the time he and Shahra spent with the Kouga Clan, and how they were willing to go to war with the Kou Empire in order to protect their loved ones and preserve their way of life.

'_That's right!'_ the young Magi thought.

"Alibaba," Aladdin spoke up, "what if the kind doesn't listen to you?"

"Yeah, Alibaba," Alozza agreed. "If he doesn't listen to a word you say, what will you do, then?"

Alibaba gasped quietly in surprise.

"Uh…well…" he muttered…as he remembered his conversation with Cassim.

"_I mean, what are you to do, plan a war or something?!"_

"_A war, huh? Now that's not a bad idea."_

"I know you're worried about your friend, Alibaba," Aladdin began, "but if you fight in anger, then something bad will happen. I know…because I've seen something like this before."

"B…but…" Alibaba stammered, "what else can I do?! This country's falling apart! Someone has to do something about it! I can't just sit by and do nothing while everyone suffers! That's why I prepared for a fight!"

He then looked at the others.

"But I understand what you're saying!" he continued. "All the fighting has created refugees! They're soldiers and nobles, but we're still hurting people! I just…I just don't know what to think anymore! I'm so damn pathetic! That's why I didn't see you, Morgiana, or Shahra right now, okay!? Please you guys…just get outta here, will ya?! LEAVE THIS COUNTRY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

**BONK!** Alozza clocked Alibaba on the head.

"Quit your whining!" she barked.

"Hey, that hurts!" Alibaba cried, holding his head.

"Please calm down, Alibaba," Aladdin said as he stood up. "All this worrying is just going to confuse you. I felt the same way when my Mother got sick and she passed away."

"Aladdin…" Alibaba muttered in surprise.

"I know this country has problems," Aladdin continued, "but it's gonna be all right, because I'm gonna help you!"

"Y-you are?" Alibaba asked.

"Of course I am!" Aladdin smiled. "Ugo, Shahra, Morg, and Alozza will help, too! Right, guys?"

"Of course," Morgiana nodded with Shahra roaring in agreement.

"I'll help out, too," Alozza said. "After all, I did use to live here."

"See?" Aladdin asked. "With all of us working together, I'm sure we can come up with a much better answer, and maybe we'll help your dear friend, too!"

Alibaba's eyes went wide…and then he hung his head low.

"…I'm sorry I yelled," he said.

"It's okay," Aladdin answered as he held out his hand.

A pause…but then Alibaba looked up at the boy, smiling as he took his hand in his own.

Just then, **BOOM!** The wall suddenly exploded behind them, sending the group flying across the room!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alibaba questioned. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Alozza groaned as she looked up…and gasped in horror.

"Uh…Alibaba?" Alozza asked.

"What?" Alibaba asked.

"This Cassim friend of yours…does he dreadlocks, yellow eyes, and red earrings?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think he's here."

The group looked up and gasped upon seeing…Cassim and the Fog Troop.

"C-Cassim?!" Alibaba questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"What's it look like?" Cassim asked. "I came to save you, partner!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Well, got this one up.

I'll probably start that Black Lagoon fic later this weekend.

Review, please!


	19. Night 19- Alibaba vs Sinbad

**Night 19- Alibaba vs. Sinbad**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Sinbad jumped back upon hearing the crashing sound in the other room.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked.

"Sin, look out!" Ja'Far shouted, and when Sinbad turned, he saw what looked like a giant anchor, smashing through the wall behind him, and not long after, the Fog Troop stormed in, led by Hassan.

Outside, it is soon revealed that the Fog Troop had the entire hotel surrounded!

"C'mon, Alibaba!" Cassim shouted. "Let's get outta here, while the getting's good!"

"B-but Cassim," Alibaba stammered in shock, "why'd you bring everyone?!"

"Why do you think?!" Cassim asked before he pointed to Morgiana. "That girl's a freaking monster!"

"So that's Cassim, huh?" Alozza asked.

"It is," Morgiana answered. "I recognize him from last night. Be careful. That sword of his is dangerous."

Shahra roared loudly as she glared at the Fog Troop, while Cassim glowered down at Aladdin, who stared up at him nervously.

"I recognize," Cassim said. "You're the kid with that blue giant! What the hell are you doing, working alongside the government?!"

Aladdin didn't speak, and the yellow-eyed man's eyes went wide.

"I get it, now," Cassim hissed as he held his Black Binding Fog Blade. "You're in cahoots with _him!_"

"In cahoots with who?!" Alibaba questioned.

"So you're Cassim," Morgiana said as she stepped forward, "and you're here for Alibaba?" She then looked at Alibaba.

"Alibaba…do you intend to go with him?"

Alibaba gasped silently, but then he heard loud crashing sounds and terrified screams going on somewhere down below. Alozza took a quick peek outside, only to gasp and shut the door.

"Hey, Alibaba!" Alozza cried. "Those thieves are out there, beating up on the guests!"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned.

XXX

Downstairs, other members of the Fog Troop are seen, mercilessly attacking the rich guests of the inn.

"Get them! This inn is for the rich!"

"Who's our target?!"

"Dunno! Boss's orders were to grab everyone!"

XXX

"CASSIM!" Alibaba shouted. "What the hell are you doing?! You never said anything about attacking the inn!"

"Dumb-ass!" Cassim barked. "Don't you get it?! If we don't get him first, he'll get us! We're here for _Sinbad!_"

XXX

Outside the room, Sinbad, Ja'Far, and Masrur found themselves surrounded, and yet, they seemed unafraid.

"Who are you chumps?" Sinbad asked.

"You abducted our leader," Hassan accused, pointing his finger at Sinbad while holding up his Yellow Corrosion Fog Blade.

'_They're after me?'_ Sinbad thought. _'In retaliation for yesterday? How did they know about my identity?'_

"Kill 'em!" shouted one of thieves as they began shooting at the trio with their crossbows, but then, Masrur reached over and picked up a heavy table with little to no effort at all, using it as a shield!

"What the hell?!" Hassan questioned. "That table's made of marble! How the hell can he lift it?!"

"He's like that girl from last night!" cried one of the thieves. "He's a monster!"

Just then, Ja'Far jumped out, holding two metal darts tied with ropes. Then, he threw them at the Fog Troop, knocking their weapons out of their hands. Then, Sinbad charged at Hassan, brandishing a sword.

"Sin!" Ja'Far cried.

"I've got this!" Sinbad shouted. "RAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

**KLANG!** Sinbad's blade clashed with Hassan's Fog Blade.

"What are you gonna do now, smart guy?" Sinbad asked with a confident smirk, but then, Hassan gave him a smirk of his own. "What the-"

"Sin! Your sword!" Ja'Far shouted.

Sinbad looked…and saw that Hassan's Fog Blade was melting it.

"Oh, crap!" Sinbad cursed as his sword broke and he dodged Hassan's swing.

"Oh, you really are useless without your Metal Vessels!" Ja'Far barked.

"Oh, shut up!" Sinbad argued as he dodged another swipe from Hassan's blade, then he thrust his palms into his stomach, forcing him back.

"Heh!" Hassan laughed. "What the hell…was…**KOFF!**" He suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood before he dropped to the floor!

"HASSAN!" Zaynab cried as she ran to him. "Hassan! Babe, are you all right?!"

"Z…Zaynab…!" Hassan choked.

"You bastard!" Zaynab hissed. "How dare you attack my husband?!"

"Husband?!" Sinbad questioned.

"KILL THEM!" Zaynab roared as the Fog Troop charged.

XXX

"Wait a minute…Sinbad?" Alibaba asked. "As in 'Sinbad of the Seven Seas'?! But how-"

"Never mind that!" Cassim shouted as he grabbed Alibaba by the arm. "Let's get outta here! We'll talk at the hideout!"

"Hold it right there, buster!" shouted Alozza, who glowed a golden white light before she transformed into a harpy!

"What the hell- OOF!" Cassim cried as Alozza kicked him in the gut with her clawed feet, sending him flying into a wall!

"BOSS!" the Fog Troop cried.

"Alozza, did you have to do that?!" Alibaba questioned.

"I don't see you coming with any ideas!" shouted Alozza before she grabbed Alibaba with her talons. "Anyway, let's get outta here! Aladdin! Morgiana! Shahra! Let's move!"

"R-right!" Aladdin answered before he, Morgiana, and Shahra got on his Magic Turban and followed Alozza outside to the roof. However, when they got there, they realized they were surrounded.

"Uh…okay, I probably didn't think that one through," Alozza admitted, sheepishly.

"You think?!" Alibaba asked, sarcastically.

"What do we do now?!" Aladdin asked.

Just then, Cassim came out from the roof, using a trap door. He looked a bit injured, due to Alozza's kick, but he smirked in spite of his pain.

"Now I've got you," Cassim said.

Morgiana and Shahra growled as they confronted the dreadlock-haired man.

"Oh, so you both want a piece of me, huh?!" Cassim asked. "Bring it on! I'll weigh you both down with my Black Binding Fog!"

Just when they were about ready to clash, the roof started to crack, and not long after, Masrur appeared, sending some of the thieves flying!

"Masrur!" Alozza exclaimed.

Soon after, Sinbad and Ja'Far came outside along with him.

"Quite an entrance, wouldn't you say?" Sinbad asked while Ja'Far dusted his sleeves off.

"We could've used the trap door," Ja'Far said.

"Are you all right, guys?" Sinbad asked, turning to Aladdin and company.

"Mister Sinbad!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"There he is!" Cassim shouted. "There's Sinbad! Get him!"

"B-but Boss!" cried one of the thieves. "It looks like he's got another monster with him!"

"Don't worry about it!" Cassim barked. "He's bluffing! Just get them!"

With that, the Fog Troop charged at Sinbad and his vassals, but they remained surprisingly calm.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of them," Sinbad said. "Masrur?"

"Understood," Masrur said as he stepped forward and took a stance. Then, he stomped his foot into the roof before he dashed forward, creating a powerful wind that ended up sending most of the Fog Troop flying!

"W…what the hell?!" Cassim questioned while Masrur stood behind him, his back turned.

'_W…whoa…!'_ Morgiana thought, awed by Masrur's power.

"Great Solomon's spirit…he's so strong…!" Alozza whispered in shock.

"You overdid it, again, Masrur," Sinbad said.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Cassim questioned.

"Who am I?" Sinbad asked with a smirk. "Why are you asking me? You were looking for me, right?"

"…That's right," Cassim hissed. "You're Sinbad…and since you attacked first…BLACK BINDING FOG BLADE!"

**SPWOOO~!** Cassim sent a jet of black fog at Sinbad, which wrapped around him.

"What's this?" Sinbad asked.

"Sin!" Ja'Far called. "It's the Black Binding Fog I told you about!"

"You mean the one that caught you?!" Sinbad asked.

"That's the one!" Ja'Far answered.

"No one move, or else Sinbad gets it!" Cassim ordered.

"Cassim, what are you doing?!" Alibaba questioned. "Let him go!"

"That's right…you don't know," Cassim said. "Alibaba! King Sinbad of Sindria…he's out to get the Fog Troop, and he roped those kids into doing his dirty work!"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Sinbad asked.

"Shut up and stand still!" Cassim shouted…but then, Sinbad easily stood up. "H…huh?!"

"You think you could catch me with this?" Sinbad asked…as his hands began to glow a white light, and not long after, the Black Binding Fog began to dissipate.

"H…how?!" Cassim questioned in shock as he stumbled back.

"How'd he do that?!" Aladdin asked.

"Sinbad of the Seven Seas…is use to strange powers," Ja'Far smiled.

"Magic Tools of that level won't work on me," Sinbad said. "So…anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

Cassim seethed angrily in response.

"Now that you're all here," Sinbad said, "I can fulfill my promise to King Abhmad. See? I told you it work out, somehow, Ja'Far."

"So it would seem…" Ja'Far said.

"Now then," Sinbad started, "if I turn you all in to the military, my job is done…isn't that right, Alibaba 'the Wondrous'?"

Alibaba, Cassim, and the Fog Troop all gasped.

"M…me?!" Alibaba questioned.

"All I have to do now is defeat you," Sinbad answered as he drew a saber and pointed it at Alibaba. "Now, draw your sword! As leaders, we should both settle this…so now show me. After all…you're a dungeon-capturer, just like me, aren't you?"

Alibaba then glanced at his knife, which had the glowing eight-pointed star on its sheath.

'_How did this happen?'_ the blonde-haired teen thought as he looked up at Sinbad. _'This is Sinbad…the capturer of 7 dungeons!'_

"No! Wait!" Morgiana cried as she and Alozza prepared to help. "Alibaba is-"

"That's enough," Ja'Far said, holding his hand out in front of her

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Alozza barked.

"Aladdin, do something!" Morgiana shouted, but to her surprise, the young Magi just stood there.

"Aladdin?!" Alozza asked. "What's the matter?! Alibaba's your friend, right?! You should help him!"

"…No," Aladdin answered.

"No?!" Alozza and Morgiana questioned. Even Shahra seemed shocked by his answer.

"Something tells me I should just sit and watch," Aladdin answered…while the rukh fluttered around Alibaba and Sinbad.

"ALIBABA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Cassim shouted while Masrur held him down. "RUN AWAY!"

"C…Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered.

"HEY, YOU BLOCKHEADS!" Cassim shouted at the Fog Troop. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET YOUR LEADER OUT OF HERE!"

"Not so fast, buddy," Sinbad said. "That's one option…but what do _you_ say, Alibaba? Are you going to turn tail and run like a dog? Either way, the Fog Troop is done for. After all…your friend, there, had the real power."

Cassim growled angrily as the purple-haired king gestured to him.

"Regardless, Alibaba," Sinbad continued, "you can escape if you want. After all…you're not like them."

Alibaba gasped quietly.

'_What's he talking about?'_ he thought.

"These are just a bunch of dogs from the backstreets," Sinbad said. "You pretend that you're one of them, when you're really not. They're different from you."

'_No…don't you dare say it!'_ Alibaba thought.

"After all…you are a prince, right?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone looked at Alibaba, who seethed angrily at Sinbad.

"You bastard…!" Alibaba hissed. "Don't you dare act like you understand! I'm _exactly_ the same as them! They're all my brothers from the backstreets!"

"…Alibaba…!" Cassim whispered in surprise.

"So if you think I'm gonna sit here and let you mock the bond we share," Alibaba started, "YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, SINBAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Then, he drew his knife.

"O great spirit of Decorum and Austerity! I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and grant me great power! COME FORTH, AMON!"

**FWOOSH!** A huge being fire appeared, towering over Alibaba, who pointed his knife at Sinbad.

'_Let's go, Sinbad!'_ he thought. _'You and me! I'll show you…the Fog Troop is far from finish! NOT WHILE I HAVE THE POWER OF A DJINN!'_

**BOOM!** Alibaba sent a jet of flames at Sinbad, who used his sword to block the attack.

'_That's Amon, the Seventh Djinn, and a wielder of fire!'_ Sinbad thought as Alibaba suddenly leapt out of the flames, the blade of his knife clashing against Sinbad's sword. Then, the prince put one hand behind his back, thrusting and swinging his knife at Sinbad, who tried to block with his saber.

'_He's using Balbadd Royal Swordplay,'_ Sinbad thought, _'and he's good! What's more, he's combining it with the flames!'_

**FWOOSH!** Alibaba swung his knife at Sinbad, creating a giant wall of fire that headed right for hi, but the king blocked it with his saber. Then, Alibaba ran at him and kicked the saber out of his hands.

"BUUUUUUUUURN!" Alibaba roared as he jumped over Sinbad and brought his knife down on him, but just when it seemed like he was about to be victorious, Sinbad grabbed his wrist with his glowing white hndas…and not long after, the flames dissipated!

"Huh?!" Alibaba muttered in shock.

"But…how did he-" Alozza started, but then, **WHAM!** Sinbad kneed Alibaba in the gut, causing him to cough up bile. Then, **THWAK!** Sinbad backhanded Alibaba, sending him to the ground!

"ALIBABA!" Cassim, Morgiana, Alozza, and the Fog Troop cried.

"Just as I thought," Sinbad said. "Alibaba, you don't know how to use a Djinn."

Alibaba groaned as he tried to get up, only to fall again.

"We're done here," Sinbad said. "I'm taking you to the military."

"What do you think King Abhmad will do to the Fog Troop?" Ja'Far asked.

"…Execute them, of course," Sinbad answered, grimly. "That's the punishment for treason, and the knew that."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" the Fog Troop questioned.

"H-hold it! I didn't sign up for that!"

"Me neither! I was only looking for some excitement!"

"Same here!"

"Me, too!"

With that, most of the thieves fled, leaving at least 15 behind, among them being Cassim.

"Is this all that's left?" Sinbad asked.

"My…my Fog Troop…!" Cassim whispered in disbelief.

"So, you're the one who formed the Fog Troop, eh?" Sinbad asked. "Fighting with the military with righteous anger…did you want to die? How reckless and stupid are you?"

"Reckless?!" Cassim questioned, furiously. "How dare you! We never lost a single fight!"

"That's true," Sinbad answered, "but that's only because you had some inside information from the government."

"Urrrghh…!" Cassim growled.

"You're so foolish and arrogant," Sinbad starte, "that you don't even know how powerless you truly are! The Fog Troop is weak, and I could defeat you all, single-handedly! You involved others in a hopeless fight…on a path to destruction!"

Hearing that caused Cassim to gasp in shock…before he yelled out in anger and pounded the ground with a fist.

"Look at this, you all," Ja'Far said. "This is what happens to 'chivalrous thieves'. Their punishment…will be dea-"

"However!"

"Huh?" Ja'Far muttered.

"If fighting is what you want to do," Sinbad began, "then you have one more option."

"Uh…what's he doing?" Alozza asked.

"I…I don't know…?" Ja'Far answered, confused.

"And that is…to have someone lend you what you lack!" Sinbad exclaimed. "With that being said…let me join the Fog Troop!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Ja'Far, Morgiana, Alibaba, Alozza, Aladdin, and the Fog Troop questioned in shock.

'…_Well, I'm completely lost,'_ Shahra thought.

"There's merit in this!" Sinbad answered. "The Kingdom of Sindria can fight for the Fog Troop!

"S…Sindria…fight?" a flabbergasted Ja'Far repeate.d

"Yes," Sinbad answered.

"With Balbadd?"

"That's right."

"But…but Sin! The Fog Troop is the enemy! You made a promise to King Abhmad so he would reopen trade with us!"

"Well, now I want the Fog Troop on my side."

"WHAT?! But…but you said stealing was wrong!"

"Yeah, Sinbad," Alozza added. "Why the charge of heart?"

A pause…but then Sinbad let out a sigh.

"Ja'Far," he started, "why are you so cold?!"

"Eh?!" Ja'Far questioned.

"That's what I said, at first," Sinbad began, 'but that was before I knew what was going on! But even you can't deny that you've seen the misery going on here! Hungry women, forced to steal food for their starving babies! Young kids carrying weapons! Noblemen, sneering at them like animals! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART, JA'FAR?! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MAN!"

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?'_ Ja'Far thought in shock before he started to stammer.

"B…well, yes…but I…"

"Am I wrong?!"

"Well, yes- I mean, no! I mean…I-"

"When I saw this country and the selfish fat lout on the throne, I realized I would lend my strength to these men who fight for the backstreets, even if it should mean death!"

Sinbad then raised his saber.

"Therefore…I will fight alongside the Fog Troop!"

Soon, everyone began clamoring.

"Is he serious?!"

"A king…in the Fog Troop?!"

"What the hell is with this guy?!"

"I heard Sinbad can be a little eccentric…but I didn't think he'd be like this!"

'_Who the hell does he think he is?!'_ Cassim thought as he glared at Sinbad. _'He's mocking us!'_

Alibaba was just too taken aback to say a word.

"Okay, I am really confused now," Alozza said with Shahra nodding in agreement.

"Heeheehee!" Aladdin giggled.

"What's so funny?" Morgiana asked.

"Mister Sinbad!" Aladdin answered as he watched Sinbad talk, while the rukh fluttered all around him. "He's not like most people. I can see why he's so famous! Maybe this was what he was planning all along…when he speaks, everyone listens!"

A pause…but then Alozza smiled as she, Morgiana, and Shahra looked at Sinbad, too.

"I guess so," she said.

"Oh, I give up…" Ja'Far groaned while Masrur gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Review, please!


	20. Night 20- Alibaba and Abhmad

**Night 20- Alibaba and Abhmad**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

"So from this day on, I am a member of the Fog Troop!"

The Fog Troop, Alibaba, Cassim, and Ja'Far stared in shock at Sinbad's declaration, while Aladdin just smiled at him, and Morgiana, Masrur, Alozza, and Shahra stared at the King of Sindria with casual expressions. The thieves murmured amongst each other, confused about the situation.

"A king, joining the Fog Troop?"

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"This guy's crazy!"

"…What's the catch?" asked Alibaba.

"Huh?" everyone muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked.

"You know what I mean!" Alibaba said as he stood up. "When a nation's leader interferes with another nation there's always an ulterior motive!"

"I just want to help the people of Balbadd," Sinbad answered. "But I suppose you don't believe that, do you?"

Alibaba just glared at him.

"Well, in that case," Sinbad started, "I do have another reason." He then kneeled before Alibaba…and gave him a serious expression. "I want to stop…the abnormalities of the world."

Hearing that caused everyone to murmur again.

"Abnormalities of the world?" Alozza asked.

"What's he mean?" Morgiana asked.

Aladdin just blinked at Sinbad, somehow thinking his words were familiar.

"What are you talking about?" asked one of the Fog Troop members.

"In recent, confusion has gripped the entire world," Sinbad started.

That's when Aladdin remembered: Hakuei had told him the same thing when he met her that night, when he was with the Kouga Clan.

"_Strange events are occurring around the world, filling it with danger and strife, so someone must address it…"_

'_That's right…Princess Hakuei said that!'_ the blue-haired Magi thought.

"What do you mean by confusion?" Alozza asked.

"I'm talking about war, poverty, and discrimination," Sinbad answered. "As King of Sindria, that is a problem for me. The refugees and economic damaged are wreaking havoc. One abnormality is the turmoil in Balbadd, so I want to fix it. What do you think…Alibaba?"

"W…what do I think?" Alibaba asked, sweating nervously in shock.

'_He's got a clear advantage hear…and yet he's asking me?!'_ he thought.

"Don't let him fool you!"

Everyone turned to look at Cassim, who stood up and glared at Sinbad.

"Cassim?!" Alibaba asked.

"Who the hell are you trying to kid, you son of a bitch?!" Cassim asked. "A king?! Joining MY Fog Troop?! Like hell that's gonna happen! I know your type…nobility and royalty…you _higher_ types grind those beneath you into the dust!" He then smirked. "You don't mind if we filthy, poor rats from the back streets starve to death or waste away as long as you live in luxury, am I wrong, O great King Sinba-"

**ZING! KLANK!** Cassim gasped and stumbled back upon looking up at Ja'Far…who glowered at him with his pupils in the form of slits, like a vicious python, preparing to strike its prey as he pulled the hilt of his metal rope darts into his hand.

"That's enough," Ja'Far hissed venomously. "Shut up!"

"Whoa!" Alozza cried. "What's with him!?"

"Not again…" Masrur muttered.

"What do you mean, 'not again'?" asked Morgiana.

"Ja'Far, don't start this again!" Sinbad ordered. "Calm down!"

He then approached Cassim and grabbed him by the collar of his robes, holding the blade of his dart against his neck like a dagger.

"You have no idea of the wounds Sin has sustained," he said, "or the sacrifices he's had to make. You know nothing, you damned, insignificant brigand!"

Just when he was prepared to stab the dreadlock-haired man in the throat, a hand reached out and grabbed the blade, stopping Ja'Far from landing the killing blow.

"I said calm down, Ja'Far," Sinbad told him…blood dripping from his palm.

Ja'Far gasped in horror upon seeing the wound before he backed away.

"I…I'm sorry…!" he whispered.

"It's all right," Sinbad assured. "It's just a scratch."

Alibaba glared at Sinbad before he groaned in frustration.

"All right, fine!" he yelled. "So do we suggest we do, already?!"

"Oh?" Sinbad asked as Ja'Far wrapped his wrist in bandages. "So you accept me now, do you?"

"…Ja'Far can be kinda scary," Aladdin said.

"Yes, sometimes," Masrur concurred.

"Well then, Alibaba," Sinbad began, "shall we get moving?"

"Say what?" Alibaba asked.

"You and I are going to Balbadd Palace," said Sinbad.

"WHAT?!" Alibaba and the Fog Troop questioned.

"You mean you're still gonna turn him in?!" Cassim asked, angrily.

"Relax," Sinbad said. "We're just going there to talk. After all, you said it yourself, Alibaba. With the support of the people, you would reveal yourself to Abhmad, and that time is now."

"Huh?!" Alibaba muttered in surprise.

'_But…how did he know that?!'_ he thought.

"You have the people's support," Sinbad continued, "and I'll back you up. You should tell the people, too. Talk to Abhmad as Leader of the Fog Troop and Third Prince of Balbadd."

"But…but I…" Alibaba stammered.

"Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Alozza asked.

"Are you afraid that they won't accept you as a prince?" Sinbad inquired.

"Well…maybe," Alibaba answered. "I mean…it's true that I'm the son of King Rashid Saluja…but I was born in the backstreets! I'm not really of noble blood!"

"Hahaha!" Sinbad laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're definitely a prince. After all, I knew your old man, and he told me all about you."

"Huh?!" Alibaba questioned. "My Dad told you about me?!"

"You really are a lot like him," Sinbad said. "Without a doubt, you are truly a Prince of Balbadd, and that means that you bear a great responsibility."

Alibaba froze at this while Cassim just glared.

"Cassim, wasn't it?" Sinbad asked as he looked at him. "If it goes well, life in the backstreets will improve. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Cassim just continued glaring at Sinbad before he looked away, sucking his teeth.

"What's with the attitude, Dreads?" Alozza asked. "You being a sore loser because you lost so many members of your little Fog Troop to these guys?"

"What'd you say?!" Cassim questioned. "You looking for a fight?!"

"Maybe I am!" Alozza shouted. "So what?!"

Shahra roared in agreement as she glared at Cassim as well.

"Enough!" Sinbad shouted, standing in between them. "No one is fighting anyone! Not anymore! Agreed?!"

"…Fine," Cassim and Alozza muttered as they looked away from each other.

"Alibaba," Sinbad said as he looked at the blonde-haired prince. "I'm still waiting for your answer…what will it be?"

"…" Alibaba just stood there, not speaking a word…until Aladdin went up and held his hand.

"He'll do it," he said.

"What the huh?!" Alibaba questioned. "A-Aladdin, what are you doing?!"

"You can do it, Alibaba," Aladdin answered. "You have the courage…I know you do!"

Alibaba just stared at Aladdin in surprise.

"He's right, Alibaba," Morgiana added as she stood beside him. "Please…go to the palace and talk to the king."

"Remember what the little guy said?" Alozza asked. "We'll be here to support you."

Shahra nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys…" Alibaba whispered before he smiled. "Thanks."

He then turned to look at Sinbad, who smiled at him.

"Alright, Sinbad!" he said. "Let's do it!"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Sinbad said.

XXX

The following day, there was big news in Balbadd. Alibaba the Wondrous, Leader of the Fog Troop, Third Prince of Balbadd, had entered the royal palace. The people had placed their hopes in the rebel leader's audience with King Abhmad and gathered outside the palace. Among the crowd outside the palace walls are Aladdin, Shahra, Morgiana, and Alozza.

"Man, I hope this works," Alozza said. "I've heard that King Abhmad's not a reasonable man."

"Alibaba will find a way to get through to him," Aladdin said. "I know he will…even if he doesn't believe in himself."

"I agree," Morgiana concurred. "I'm going to put my faith in him, no matter what."

"…In that case, so will I," Alozza added.

Shahra gave a deep growl, nodding her head.

XXX

Inside the palace, Alibaba and Sinbad stood before Abhmad, who glowered down at them as he sat on his throne, holding his royal scepter.

"So, Sinbad," Abhmad said. "Are you the one behind these rumors? I asked you to get rid of the Fog Troop for me, but instead, you raise this fuss?"

"You brothers should talk," Sinbad said. "I won't interfere."

"But you already have!" Abhmad barked, comically fuming.

"Talk to him, Prince Alibaba," Sinbad said. "I'm sure you have a lot to say."

Alibaba hesitated for a moment before he looked up at Abhmad with a serious expression.

"P-please listen to him, Abhmad," Sabhmad said. "Alibaba does have a leveled head, I'm sure…so…"

"…" Abhmad didn't speak a word. He just kept glaring at Alibaba, who took a step forward.

"Abhmad," the blonde prince started, "as I'm sure you know…that I'm blame for the raid on the treasury. I caused our Father's death…and I can never erase that sin…but I ask you…why? Why do you think the Fog Troop raided the palace in the first? Why have the people gathered outside the palace walls, right now? I implore you, Abhmad! Think about how your subjects feel!"

Abhmad still didn't speak, but he still had that glare in his eyes.

"Under the current policy, the poor are suffering to death! I was in the backstreets, so I know, and that's why I'm here today! So, please, Abhmad…with your power, as the King of Balbadd…promise me to do everything you can to improve the lives of the people! If you do, I will disband the Fog Troop!"

A pause…but then, Abhmad pointed his scepter at Alibaba, prompting the guards to charge him, causing him to gasp.

"Are you quite done?" Abhmad asked as the guards began to push Alibaba back.

"H-huh?!" Alibaba questioned. "W-wait a minute! Abhmad! I haven't gotten your answer!"

"How dare you!" Abhmad barked. "You, a piece of common filth, speak to your king in such a way! I am Abhmad Saluja, the 23rd King of Balbadd, and I do not negotiate with scum such as you!"

"W…what?!" Alibaba questioned in shock. "But…Abhmad…we're brothers!"

"Brothers, my foot!" Abhmad rebuked. "A foundling from the backstreets cannot be my brother! If the King of Sindria weren't protecting you, I would have your head lopped off, right here and now!"

Alibaba gasped silently at this.

"Now…leave me be," Abhmad said. "I don't feel well…thanks to those disgusting maggots, outside the palace walls."

A pause…but then Alibaba seethed angrily.

"HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" he roared, startling everyone inside and outside the palace! "HOW CAN YOU SPEAK ABOUT YOUR OWN PEOPLE LIKE THAT?! IF YOU SAY THOSE KINDS OF THINGS ABOUT THEM, THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE A KING, ABHMAD! **NO RIGHT AT ALL!**"

Abhmad just glared down at Alibaba, but then…a new voice spoke up out of nowhere.

"What's all this commotion, King Abhmad?"

Abhmad turned to see a man come out of the shadows. He was holding a golden staff and he wore dark robes. His face was hidden by a veil, and he had a crown of thorns around his head.

"Oh!" Abhmad exclaimed. "So you've returned, Banker?"

Alibaba gasped upon seeing him.

'_So he's the guy that's pulling Abhmad's strings!'_ he thought.

XXX

Outside, the people are clamoring all at once, trying to get in to see what was happening, but the guards held them back.

"What's going on in there?!"

"What did Abhmad say?!"

"Prince Alibaba! What happened?!"

"What's going to happen to this country?!"

"…The people are getting restless," Alozza said in concern. "You think everything's going okay in there?"

"Who knows?" Morgiana asked.

"I know one thing," Aladdin replied. "If all these people are here to support him, I'm sure Alibaba will be fine!"

"If you really say so," Alozza said.

"By the way, where's the rest of the Fog Troop?" asked Aladdin.

"Back at their hideout," Morgiana answered.

Not too far away, hiding in an alley, Cassim, Zaynab, and Hassan are seen, watching the crowd, all three of them glaring.

"Let's go," Cassim whispered, and soon, they all walked off, disappearing into the shadows.

As the crowd kept shouting, Shahra suddenly tensed up a bit before she turned and growled, flashing her fangs.

"What's wrong, Shahra?" asked Aladdin.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is with this damn crowd?! I knew I should've brought my Magic Carpet."

Soon, a shadowy figure pushed his way passed the crowd. As he did…what looked like tiny black birds came swarming from him, causing Aladdin to shudder and hold his arms.

"What's the matter?" Alozza asked.

"I…I don't know," Aladdin answered. "I sensed…something."

As the boy turned…he gasped silently upon seeing the black-haired teen from the Kou Empire, his red eyes glancing down at him momentarily before he continued walking. As he did…the black birds followed after him.

"Move it," the boy said as he pushed Alozza away.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" Alozza barked before she looked at Aladdin, who was shaking a bit.

"Aladdin?" Morgiana asked, concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alozza asked. "You okay?!"

Shahra went up to Aladdin, nuzzling him gently from behind.

'_Who…who was that boy?'_ Aladdin thought as he kept watching the teen with a look of shock and fright. _'For a moment…he looked like a black sun!'_

Just then, the young Magi's flute began to hum as the eight-pointed star glowed on its base.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered. "What's wrong, Ugo?"

XXX

Inside a stone room, filled with large books, the white rukh swarmed all around erratically, as if in some kind of panic. Sheba, her body glowing a radiant white light, gasped quietly in shock and worry as she looked up.

"You sense it, too…don't you, Lady Sheba?"

Behind Sheba…a large blue head sat on the stone floor, looking at her in concern as tiny white blob-like creatures held it up.

"Yes…" Sheba whispered in horror. "It seems _he_ has appeared…the Magi whose heart is dyed with the Black Rukh…!"

She then squeezed her hands, tightly.

"Aladdin…please, be careful, my son…!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yeah, sorry this one is so short. And for those, my Black Lagoon fic is a work in progress, but it's coming along nicely. :)

Review, please!


	21. Night 21- His Name is Judar

**Night 21- His Name is Judar**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Inside the palace, Alibaba, Sinbad, and Abhmad stared at the mysterious man who had walked in, holding a golden scepter.

"My, Balbadd is so humid during the day," he said, fanning himself. "I can barely stand it."

It was then that he noticed Alibaba and Sinbad, despite wearing a visor.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I see we have guests!"

"That is the King of Sindria, King Sinbad, Banker," Abhmad told him. "Say hello."

"Very well," the banker said as he pulled back his visor, revealing his face, which had one eye wide, the other narrowed, thick eyebrows, a handlebar mustache, a toothy grin, thick lips, a scruffy beard on his cleft chin, a big nose, and three red dots going down on his forehead.

"Greetings, King Sinbad of Sindria!" he said. "I am Markkio, and at present, I counsel Balbadd on all financial affairs. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, your Majesty!"

"It's a pleasure," said Sinbad as he shook the man's hand.

"No, the pleasure is mine!" Markkio said. "It is truly an honor to meet you, the legendary Sinbad of the Seven Seas, Conqueror of Seven Dungeons!"

"Hahahahaha!" Sinbad laughed. "You flatter me."

He then looked at Markkio, and suddenly he took on a serious expression.

"Pardon my asking," said Sinbad, "but…have we met before?"

"I don't seem to recall meeting you before, my good King Sinbad," replied Markkio.

Sinbad glared at Markkio suspiciously, but then he heard the guards shouting.

"Hey! The who hell are you?!"

"You can't come in here! The king is meeting with someone!"

"Piss off! Get the hell outta my way, you turds! Honestly, what is with all these crowds?!"

Sinbad turned…and gasped upon seeing the young, black-haired man from outside, who gasped upon seeing him.

"J…Judar?!" Sinbad asked.

"Sinbad?!" the boy, known as Judar, questioned before he laughed. "Well, what do you know?! It's Lord Moron! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Sinbad seethed angrily upon the red-eyed boy call him that.

"You know him, Lord Judar?" asked Abhmad.

"Hell yeah, I know this chump!" Judar replied as he walked up to Sinbad and put an arm around his shoulders. "He's always showing up and getting in my way! Ain't that a gas?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

'_What in the world is Judar doing here, anyway?'_ Sinbad thought.

"So, Lord Moron," Judar said as he backed away. "How's your sister?"

"That's none of your business!" Sinbad barked. "What are you doing here, anyway?!"

"Lord Judar is the Kou Empire's priest," Abhmad answered.

Hearing that caused Sinbad to gasp in shock.

"P…Priest…of the Kou Empire…?!" he whispered.

"That's right, Sinbad!" Judar exclaimed. "Yours truly here is working a gig as the Kou Empire's priest, and that's the reason I'm here in Balbadd, today!"

'_Judar's managed to get into the Kou Empire?'_ Sinbad thought. _'And now he's making a move on Balbadd?! But if that's the case…that means that Markkio is…'_

"Ahem!" Abhmad cleared his throat. "You may go now, Sinbad. I forgive you for the rumors. Anyway, I'm busy."

"Wait a minute, Abhmad," Sinbad said. "We're not done here."

"Not done?" Abhmad repeated. "What's left to discuss. If you're talking about reopening trade with Sindria, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't keep that promise."

"And why not?" Sinbad asked with a glare.

"Because," Abhmad began, "I have placed all trade authority in the hands of the Kou Empire."

Hearing that caused Sinbad to gasp in shock.

"I only trade with the countries that they approve of," Abhmad said. "Sorry for not telling you, earlier."

"Abhmad…you mean to tell me that you're letting the Kou Empire rule Balbadd for you?!" Sinbad asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Abhmad replied. "The Banker states that this will lead to Balbadd's economic recovery."

"That's right!" Markkio agreed with a bow. "Building peaceful, economic bridges between countries is what us bankers do, and since you're a king, yourself, King Sinbad, why not entrust everything to us?"

As Markkio spoke…Sinbad could've sworn he saw an ominous shadow behind him, causing him to gasp in horror.

'_I knew it,'_ he thought. _'His face and name are different…but he's definitely one of…them…and Balbadd has already fallen under its sway!'_

"Hold it!" Alibaba shouted. "I'm not done with you, Abhmad!"

Abhmad just glowered down at Alibaba as he struggled against the guards.

"Promise me!" the blonde prince shouted. "Promise me, as king, that you will protect the people of this country who are suffering! PROMISE ME, ABHMAD!"

Abhmad just yawned and said, "Get him out of here. The words of a stray dog from the backstreets are incomprehensible to me."

Hearing that caused Alibaba to gasp, but then he growled angrily as he tried to go after his older half-brother, only for Sinbad to hold him back and drag him away.

"No, Alibaba! Stop!" he shouted. "It's too late…we have to go, now."

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED HERE!" Alibaba shouted. "LET ME GO, DAMMIT ALL! DAMN YOU, ABHMAD! LISTEN TO ME! WE'RE NOT DIFFERENT, AT ALL! **LISTEN, DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

XXX

Later that night, at the Fog Troop's hideout, the people of the backstreets were in an uproar. The remaining members of the Fog Troop were also unsettled…for Cassim, Zaynab, and Hassan had mysteriously vanished.

"How'd the negotiations go?"

"How should I know?! Alibaba didn't say anything since he and Sinbad got back!"

"What does that mean for us?"

"Will the military come after us?"

"I dunno…they never did before!"

"They'll probably come now, considering that Cassim knew somebody in the palace, and with him gone, we're sitting ducks!"

"Oh, why did I ever join up in the first place?! I mean, yeah, I just wanted help for my little brother, but I didn't think something like this would happen!"

"Calm down! I'm sure things will be fine!"

But no matter how reassuring they tried to sound, the thieves still remained uneasy.

In Alibaba's room, Alibaba himself sat on his bed while Aladdin, Morgiana, Shahra, and Alozza stood before him.

'_Alibaba hasn't said a word since he got back,'_ Morgiana thought, worriedly. _'Did the negotiations not go well?'_

"…Hey," Alozza said. "So what did Abhmad say?"

"…He wouldn't listen to me," Alibaba answered, grimly. "We…barely talked at all…! Abhmad doesn't even consider me human!"

Alozza sighed as she flipped her hair back.

"Figures," she muttered, irritably. "Damn swine. He and the noble scumbags that live here all alike."

"I'm sorry," Alibaba apologized. "I raised a fuss…but in the end, I didn't gain a thing!"

"Don't apologize, Alibaba," Aladdin said. "That's not true, at all."

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered in confusion as he looked at Aladdin, who smiled at him as he went to a window and pulled the curtains, allowing an array of shouting to flow into the room.

"Don't you hear it?" the boy asked. "Your courage in facing the king has moved the people! In the end, you really did gain something! You made a change!"

A pause…but then, Alibaba smiled, although it was small and sad.

"Thanks, little buddy," he said.

Shahra went over to Alibaba, placing her head in his lap, causing him to gasp silently in surprise before he smiled and gently pet her head.

"And thank you, too, Shahra," he said, causing the tigress to purr.

"But now what do we do?" Morgiana asked. "We have to tell the Fog Troop and the people of the backstreets something. They're getting restless."

"But the negotiations broke down," Alibaba reminded. "What should I tell them?!"

"Well, you better come up with something," Alozza answered.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door, and soon after, Ja'Far and Masrur entered.

"Prince Alibaba," Ja'Far said. "Please, come…Sin is about to address the Fog Troop about what happened with King Abhmad today."

"What?!" Alibaba asked. "Now?!"

"Yes, now," Ja'Far answered.

Alibaba looked down, sweating beading down his brow, his breath becoming short and nervous, but then, Alozza put her hand on his shoulder.

"…Go," she told him with a serious expression.

XXX

Outside, the Fog Troop had gathered at the meeting place, where Sinbad, Alibaba, and Ja'Far stood before them. In the crowd, Aladdin, Shahra, Morgiana, and Alozza sat with the rest of the Fog Troop. Alibaba scanned the crowd, his expression taking a look of worry.

'_Where's Cassim?'_ he thought.

"Everyone!" Sinbad called. "I'll start with the outcome! Today's negotiations…broke down."

Hearing this caused the Fog Troop to gasped.

"King Abhmad has brushed our demands aside," Sinbad continued. "Military action is now certain."

Soon, the Fog Troop began murmuring in a panic.

"I knew it! I just knew it! We're screwed!"

"How am I supposed to help my little brother, now?!"

"It's all over for us! The Fog Troop is doomed!"

"QUIET, YOU BIG SISSIES!" Alozza shouted, getting everyone's attention. "He's not finished talking, yet, now pipe down and listen!"

"Thank you, Alozza," Sinbad said. "Now then…you may think this is the end, but on the contrary…this is just the beginning!"

The Fog Troop looked at Sinbad in surprise.

"The beginning?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Remind me," Sinbad continued, "what were you all fighting for? To escape poverty…to care for your families…to live your lives at ease, knowing you can live another day without starving."

Everyone looked at Sinbad with somewhat hopeless faces…and yet, they still listened.

"Some of you may not have held such lofty goals," the King of Sindria went on, "but whatever your purpose is, you had to resort to thievery from the noblemen of Balbadd, and yet, today…you presented your case to the king!"

Soon, the Fog Troop put on determined expressions as Sinbad continued to speak.

"Today, for the first time, you openly grappled with your oppressors! Remember why you took up arms, and don't ever forget! So tell me, right here and now…do any of you, tonight, really think this is the end?!"

Soon, the Fog Troop started shouting.

"Hell no!"

"No way is this over!"

"I'll keep fighting for my family!"

"Me, too! My little brother's the reason I joined the Fog Troop! He's counting on me!"

Sinbad grinned and nodded his head.

"Good," he said. "Then I shall lend you my power! No matter what happens, we will prevail, and if Balbadd should drive you, then the Kingdom of Sindria will welcome you all with open arms!"

"What?!" Ja'Far questioned before he went over to Sinbad and started whispering. "Sin, are you mad?! Accepting more refugees will only strain Sindria's financial state!"

"I've got it," Sinbad assured. "Don't worry about a thing! Besides…the world we live in is a cruel, unforgiving place, and I welcome those who would fight against that. That's why I founded Sindria in the first place!"

Alibaba stared at Sinbad in awe, as did Morgiana, but Aladdin, Alozza, and Shahra all smiled.

"He really is something, isn't he?" Alozza asked.

"Yeah…a true king…!" Alibaba whispered. "Aladdin…you sure made one hell of a friend!"

Aladdin giggled at this.

'_Sinbad's just so incredible,'_ Alibaba thought. _'No matter what the situation, he always keeps a cool head! Unlike me…I could never be like him.'_

Nearby, the S Nando smiled as brushed his fingers on his beard.

"You know," he started, "Sinbad's a real upstanding guy! I like him!"

"Yeah, but Big Bro," L Nando started, "what do we do now?! We robbed him on the road, remember?!"

"Yes, indeed," M Nando added. "What if he recognizes us?"

"He won't," S Nando said. "Since he was sleeping, he didn't see us at all!"

"Oh, yeah!" L Nando smiled. "I forgot about that!"

M Nando sighed before he looked up…and spotted a shadowy figure in the sky.

"Err…hey," he said. "Who's that?"

S Nando and M Nando looked up to see…Judar, standing on a Magic Carpet!

"What the?!" S Nando questioned.

"Hey, Sinbad!" Judar called, getting everyone's attention.

"Judar?!" Sinbad questioned. "Oh, no…don't tell me he followed me!"

"That's the jerk from earlier today!" Alozza exclaimed.

Soon, Judar jumped down from his carpet, landing in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey there, Lord Moron!" Judar greeted, mockingly. "What are you doing here with these chumps?"

For some reason, Aladdin began to feel uneasy upon seeing Judar.

"Judar, what are you doing here?" Sinbad asked. "Did Abhmad send you? Or the Kou Empire?"

"Huh?" Judar muttered. "Oh! No, no, no! I'm not concerned about that stuff at all!"

"Then why are you here?" Sinbad asked, glaring.

"Well, to be honest," Judar started as he scratched back his head, "I don't give two shits about those old farts and the economy…but then, again, why the hell am I telling you? You knew that, right? What I really like…is _war_."

Everyone gasps quietly.

"War, eh?" Alozza asked. "And just what, pray tell, is so great about war?!"

"The Kou Empire is powerful," Judar answered. "They have lots of soldiers and a general who's a Dungeon-Capturer! Hell, they even have an army of Dungeon Monsters! Pretty cool, huh? Hahahahahaha!"

"You pompous little Antichrist…!" Sinbad hissed.

"Psst…Ja'Far," Aladdin whispered. "Who is that boy?"

"His name is Judar," Ja'Far whispered back. "We've crossed paths with him, many times before. Also…he's a Magi, just like you."

"Huh?!" Aladdin gasped. "A-A Magi?!"

"Don't get me wrong," Judar said. "I'd much rather join up with you, Sinbad. To be frank, I hate the current Emperor of the Kou, so what do you say? Let's you and I team up and rule the world together!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Judar?" Sinbad asked. "I won't be your damn puppet! Now get out of here!"

"Oh, come on," Judar said. "You don't what you're missing!"

At that moment, the black-haired Magi noticed Aladdin, who gasped…as the rukh fluttered around the both of them.

"…Who's the runt?" Judar asked. "The rukh surrounding him are all weird."

'_Damn,'_ Sinbad thought. _'There's no use hiding it, anymore.'_

"…He's a Magi, just like you," Sinbad answered.

"…EEEEEEEHHH?!" Judar questioned. "This pipsqueak is a Magi?! You're joking, right?! Magi are supposed to be awesome! As Sorcerers of Creation, we're the most powerful magoi-wielders of all! I can't stand the thought of there being too many more than me!"

"You reacted to him, didn't you?" Sinbad asked. "Is that why you're really here?"

A pause…but then Judar smirked before he turned to Aladdin, who stepped back a bit.

"Hey there, kiddo," he said. "The name's Judar! What's yours?"

"A…Aladdin," Aladdin answered. "Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham."

"Well, put her there, Aladdin!" Judar said as he held out his hand. "As fellow Magi, let's be pals!"

A pause…but then Aladdin reached his hand out, attempting to shake hands with Judar, but then, **BAM!** Judar socked him in his left eye!

"AGH!" Aladdin cried as he stumbled back.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba and Morgiana cried as they ran to him while Shahra and Alozza glared at Judar.

"You bastard!" Alozza shouted. "I knew you were up to something!"

Judar only laughed at Aladdin's expense.

"What a joke, this one is!" he said. "This klutz, a Magi?! Get real! Sinbad, you turned me down to team up with this squirt?!"

"Aladdin has nothing to do with any of this!" Sinbad shouted. "We just happened to meet by coincidence! Leave him alone!"

Judar just laughed as he looked at Aladdin, but then he stopped as a perplexed look appeared on his face.

"Hey…hold up a sec," the black-haired Magi said. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"You mean…earlier today?" asked Aladdin, holding his bruised eye.

"No, no, no," Judar answered. "It was way earlier…like six months ago."

"Huh?!" Aladdin muttered. "What are you talking about?!"

"Let me see," Judar said as he got a closer look at Aladdin. "Yeah…yeah! It's coming back to me, now! You're the kid with the dragon borg!"

"D…Dragon borg?" Aladdin repeated.

"Oh, come on, don't play dumb!" Judar said. "I know you know what I mean! I'm talking about back in Maulla, when those thugs attacked you and your pussycat! A borg with two dragon heads appeared around you and protected you, and then you sent those thugs running!"

Aladdin gasped as he remembered the two-headed dragon that saved him and Shahra, back when he had encountered Ishmael and his goons.

'_But…this whole time,'_ he thought, _'I thought that was Mother's spirit, protecting me!'_

"What's he talking about?" Morgiana asked. "What's a borg?"

"Someone told me about it," Alozza said. "A borg is some kind of shield, made by magoi. It's proof that someone has magic powers…but…I never heard of a borg with two dragon heads."

"Are you done talking?" Judar asked. "Look, kid, any two-bit magician can put up a borg, but if you really are a Magi, then why don't you show me your King's Candidate? I bet there's one or two around here, somewhere, am I right? So point 'em out!"

Aladdin gasped as he remember what Paimon told him about choosing a king, back in the west.

"…You're not gonna tell me, is that it?" Judar asked as he hung his head. "Ugh…fine. Be that way…I'll just look for your King's Candidate, myself."

A pause…but then, Judar raised his eyes, his eyes flashing orange as he scanned the crowd, which looked like black, humanoid shadows with glowing orange auras inside. Then…he spotted the eight-pointed star on the sheathe of Alibaba's knife."

"Found him!" Judar exclaimed before he looked at Alibaba. "Huh? Wait a minute…it's you! The guy that that pig Abhmad was pushing around, today! You barked like a little dog, and for what?! To have him throw you out, like a pile of trash! You were crying like a big baby! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Alibaba seethed angrily as Judar laughed at him…but then he looked down, shamefully.

"You really are a pathetic guy, you know that?!" Judar asked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

Judar stopped laughed before he looked at Aladdin, who glared at him.

"Alibaba…is NOT pathetic!" he shouted. "I know that for a fact! He knew that the king probably wouldn't listen to him, anyway, but he summoned whatever courage he had and did what no one else could, for everyone's sake! He's a brave man! HE'S NOT PATHETIC IN THE LEAST!"

"A…Aladdin…!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

"Hmph!" Judar scoffed. "You really think Blondie here is a good King's Candidate?"

He then pulled out a small, metal rod with a red topaz on top.

"He doesn't look like much to me," he said as he pointed at Alibaba…and all of a sudden, a ball of energy formed at the tip of the rod, and it was fired at the blonde-haired teen, sending him crashing into a wall!

"GUH!" Alibaba cried as he coughed up blood.

"ALIBABA!" Alozza and Morgiana cried.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Judar laughed. "See?! This guy's a wuss!"

"Judar! That's enough!" Sinbad shouted.

"Why the hell are you hanging around with these nobodies, Sinbad?!" Judar asked. "What are you, stupid?!"

Just then, a small swarm of rukh fluttered by, catching the black-haired Magi's attention. Judar turned…and saw Aladdin, who held out his staff as the rukh gathered at the tip.

"Oh-ho!" Judar exclaimed. "So you really want a fight, eh?"

"Aladdin, don't!" Sinbad cried. "Just run away! You're no match for Judar!"

But Aladdin didn't run…even in spite of his racing heart and his growing unease. As he glared at Judar…he flinched as the older Magi flashed a black light.

'_This feeling…it's so strange,'_ he thought. _'I've had it ever since I saw him…it was vague, at first, but now…I'm certain of it! No matter how scared I am…no matter how much I want to run…I have to stop him!'_

As Aladdin and Judar continued their stare-down…the former's flute flashed a golden light.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Review, please!


	22. Night 22- Magi vs Magi

**Night 22- Magi vs. Magi**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

"Oh man," Alozza muttered as she watched Aladdin and Judar stand face-to-face, the rukh swirling around the former's staff and the latter's wand. "I got a real bad feeling about this!"

'_Aladdin…!'_ Morgiana thought as she helped Alibaba to his feet. _'It's just like back in Amon…when he fought Goltas!'_

Shahra growled, flashing her fangs, but at the same time, she felt uneasy as she watched her "cub" face this menace.

"Well, someone looks like they're ready for a brawl!" Judar exclaimed.

"I don't wanna fight you," Aladdin spoke, "but if you're gonna try and hurt us, I won't hold back!"

"Aladdin! Judar! Stop this!" Sinbad shouted.

"Shut up, Lord Moron!" Judar barked. "This is a fight between Magi! Not even a Dungeon-Capturer like you should interfere! And besides, you couldn't stop me now, if you tried! You don't have even a single Djinn Metal Vessel on you!"

"Urgh!" Sinbad growled.

'_Dammit, he's right,'_ he cursed, mentally. _'I can't do anything against him…but maybe…'_

"Masrur!" he ordered.

"Understood," Masrur said as he dashed at Judar with lightning speed, preparing to kick him with his fierce footwork…but then, an orb of light appeared around Judar, stopping his attack.

'_Dammit! He's set up his borg!'_ he thought before he jumped away.

"It's no use," the male Fanalis said. "Without Household Vessels, I can't break through his borg."

"Shit!" Sinbad cursed.

"Let's get started, little Magi!" Judar declared as he twirled his wand in his fingers. "Let's open…with a magoi shootout!"

"A magoi what?!" Morgiana repeated.

Judar held up his wand, where the rukh began to gather at the red topaz on the tip until a giant ball of light had formed!

"Here I come!" Judar shouted before the ball began to shoot beams, all over the place, nearly hitting the Fog Troop, as well as Alibaba and the rest!

"SCATTER!" Sinbad shouted, and everyone did just that, doing their leveled best to dodge the beams, which were powerful enough to put large holes and the walls of the buildings around them, as well as in the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" S Nando questioned.

"BRO, I WANNA GO HOME!" cried L Nando, tears falling from his eyes.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled M Nando.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Judar laughed. "Man, I love seeing 'em scramble! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon, the beams headed straight for Aladdin.

"ALADDIN!" Alozza shouted.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Alibaba cried.

Aladdin didn't move, his staff still raised…as it absorbed the beams of magoi and absorbed them into the large ball of light on his staff.

"A-Aladdin!?" Morgiana questioned.

"What the…?" Judar muttered.

"Take…THIS!" Aladdin shouted as he threw the ball of magoi at Judar, who gasped as he attempted to block…but then, the ball just vanished into thin air!

"Huh?!" Alozza questioned.

"What the…oh, yeah," Judar murmured. "Hey, shrimp! Enough of that. There's not in us having a magoi shootout, after all."

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"Since you and I are Magi," Judar started, "you and I both have the protection of the rukh, so our magoi just cancels each other out."

'_Cancels…out?'_ Aladdin repeated in thought.

"So how about this?" Judar asked as he held his wand. "Let's have us a little magic duel, instead!"

"M…magic?!" everyone repeated.

"What's he going on about, now?" asked S Nando, nervously.

"Isn't that what they've been doing, all along?" M Nando inquired.

"Tch!" Judar sucked his teeth. "Goddamn it, I hate amateurs! They just don't get it! Am I right, Sinbad?"

Sinbad just sneered at Judar before looking away.

"Fine, then," the teenage Magi said as he held his wand up, causing a ball of magoi to appear. "I'll just show you wimps how it's done! First off, magoi is pure power, created by the rukh. Simply shooting it all over the place doesn't really do much except for break stuff. However…if you give the rukh a specific command…"

Suddenly, the rukh gathered at the ball of magoi…which soon started turning black, and it was crackling with electricity!

"…You can do this!" Judar finished. "Thunder Magic, you see!"

Everyone gasped at the sight of the ball of lightning on Judar's wand.

"Th…Thunder Magic?!" Aladdin questioned.

"Aladdin!" Sinbad called. "Don't you know any magic spells?!"

"Uh…no!" Aladdin answered, nervously. "I don't even know what magic is!"

"Just as I thought," Sinbad muttered. "The rukh use the magoi they create to give rise to all the natural phenomena in the world! In other words, it is their magoi that generates storms, fire, and thunder…and right, Judar is using the rukh to create Thunder Magic!"

"Enough bark!" Judar shouted. "EAT THIS, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

With that, he threw the ball of thunder at Aladdin, who gasped.

"Aladdin! Get away from there!" Sinbad shouted.

"Run away, Aladdin!" Alozza cried while Shahra roared in agreement, but the blue-haired Magi didn't run. He set up a wall of magoi in an attempt to block the attack…but the ball of thunder went straight through!

"AAAAAAHH!" Aladdin screamed.

"ALADDIN!" Alibaba cried.

'_There's no way he can avoid that!'_ Sinbad thought. _'HE'S A SITTING DUCK!'_

**THAKOOM!** The thunder ball seemed to collide directly with Aladdin, creating a gigantic cloud of dust.

"Heh!" Judar smirked. "Well, that sure was easy!"

Or so he thought…because when the dust cleared, there was Aladdin…standing underneath a giant, two-headed dragon, which growled viciously at Judar, who gasped in surprise, but then grinned.

"I see," he said. "I should've known you wouldn't go down, so easily, especially with a borg like yours."

"…What kind of a borg is that?!" Sinbad questioned.

"I've never seen it before!" Ja'Far whispered in shock.

Aladdin panted as he looked up at the dragon before he swallowed nervously.

'_Thank you, Mother…!'_ he thought before he glared at Judar. _'So this…is magic!'_

**FWEEEEEEEP!** Blowing his flute, Aladdin soon summoned Ugo, who took a fighting stance.

"W-what's that?!" L Nando questioned.

"That giant from the fortress!" cried S Nando. "What the hell is it doing here?!"

"Not to mention that black-haired guy is pretty strong," M Nando added. "What happens when they fight, here and now?!"

'_A two-headed dragon borg…as well as the power to summon a Djinn,'_ Sinbad thought. _'As far as I know, I've never seen someone use a borg that way…and normally, the bearer of a Djinn Metal Vessel only equips oneself with its power, but the relationship between Aladdin and Ugo appears to be fundamentally different. I've never seen something like this before…so how will this fight play out?!'_

"Hey, kiddo," Judar smirked. "That's a pretty interesting thing you got there. A giant Djinn…only Magi like us can make those appear. Okay, fine…I accept that you're a real Magi…but still…my magic's not like that!"

He then held up his wand again, causing the rukh to gather magoi, and not long after, all the fog around the backstreets back to flow towards the tip of the wand, forming a giant ball of water!

"Balbadd is a city of fog," Judar explained. "The rukh can gather unlimited amounts of water from the air…and then, if I give them a certain command…"

Then…the ball of water froze up into a giant spear, made entirely of ice!

"Then I've created my specialty!" Judar exclaimed. "Ice Magic!"

"UWAAAAAAAAGH!" L Nando screamed. "It's a giant ice spear, Bro!"

"Never mind the ice!" cried S Nando. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT GUY'S FLYING?!"

He was right…Judar was flying…and he didn't even have his Magic Carpet! It was like he was standing in the air!

'_He's using both Gravity Magic and Ice Magic at the same time?!'_ Sinbad thought. _'Judar…he's so powerful!'_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Judar laughed. "So? What do you think, kid? Pretty cool, eh?! Sure, I make it look easy, but it was a hell to learn, and I still can't fly long distances, but I wouldn't get too surprised yet, if I were you. I've saved for the best for last!"

"What's he up to?" Alozza asked, warily while Shahra growled.

Just then, **KRIK-KRIK-KRAK!** The ice started to split into pieces, creating smaller spears that pointed down at everyone below.

"Uh…I don't like the looks of that!" cried one of the Fog Troop.

"What do we do?!" asked another.

"SCATTER! AGAIN!" Sinbad ordered.

"Eat this!" Judar shouted. "THALG AL-SALOS!"

With a single swing of his wand, the black-haired Magi sent the ice spears hurtling down towards the group, who began to run around in a frenzied panic as they tried to dodge!

"LOOK OUT!" Alozza shouted as she pushed Alibaba out of the way.

"AAH!" Morgiana cried as she easily jumped over one while holding Shahra over her shoulders. As one of the spears nearly skewered one of the Fog Troop, he noticed that the wall behind him began to freeze!

"What the hell?!" he questioned. "What's happening?!"

Soon, the ground started to freeze up, too!

"AAAAAAHH!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"THE ICE IS FREEZING UP EVERYTHING!"

As one ice spear went flying towards Aladdin, one of the dragon heads stretched its neck out and bit down on it, shattering it into pieces!

"Damn!" Judar cursed. "That borg of yours is getting in the way, pipsqueak! Doesn't matter. You can't keep it up, forever! I got plenty of spears left!"

As he said this, the large block of ice began to split into more spears, even more than there were just moments ago!

"See what you can do about this!" Judar shouted. "THALG AL-SALOS!"

Soon, the spears came raining down on Aladdin, and the dragon's two heads attempted to bite through them, but it only managed to catch two before its heads were completely skewered, causing it to shatter!

"Oh, no!" Aladdin cried. "What happened?!"

"A borg can only hold out for so long," Sinbad said. "If it's vanished from Judar's attack, it means that Aladdin's starting to run out of magoi!"

Aladdin gasped as the spears came hurtling towards him, but then Ugo picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Run, Ugo!" Aladdin ordered. "Hurry!"

Ugo did just that, evading the spears left and right until he jumped up toward Judar, who gasped in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried. "What are you doing?!"

**WHAM!** Ugo slammed his gigantic palm against Judar, who attempted to defend himself using a borg, but the barrier suddenly collapsed from the force of the Djinn's strength!

"UUAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" he screamed before Ugo completely threw him right into the ground, creating a fierce wind that nearly blew everyone away!

"Two Magi, locked in battle!" Ja'Far cried. "It's awe-inspiring…yet terrifying!"

"They're both powerful," Sinbad mused. "Except for magic, Aladdin lacks nothing…but can he really win against Judar?"

A pause…but then, Judar stepped out of the dust with barely a scratch!

"Huh?!" Alibaba questioned.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Alozza cried.

"Not bad there, Aladdin!" Judar said. "I'll admit, that's a pretty tough Djinn you got there, but don't think you've won, just yet! After all…I've got more ice spears."

Aladdin gasped before he looked up and gasped at the spears of ice above him, poised to strike!

"Thalg Al-Salos…" Judar smirked, and the spears were sent flying towards Aladdin!

"ALADDIN!" cried Alozza, Morgiana, and Alibaba.

"ALADDIN, RUN!" Sinbad shouted.

The boy's eyes went wide before he flinched, preparing for the worst…but it never came. When Aladdin opened his eyes, again, he gasped in horror as Ugo's body hovered over him…the spears of ice penetrating his back!

"UGO!" Aladdin cried while Alibaba, Morgiana, Shahra, and Alozza gasped.

"Oh, dear Solomon…!" Alozza whispered in horror.

"Ugo…hang on!" Aladdin cried as he climbed up the Djinn's body and up to his collarbone, where the flute was located. "Don't worry, Ugo! I'll give you more power!"

"Wait, Aladdin!" Alibaba cried. "Don't!"

**FWEEEEEEP!** Aladdin blew into the flute, causing it to glow a golden light. Ugo stood up, the spears falling out of his back…but a white light started to seep out of the puncture wounds they made.

"Ugo! Are you okay?!" Aladdin asked.

"Not bad!" Judar exclaimed. "I'm impressed! But I still hurt him pretty bad…look at those wounds, kid! That's magoi leaking out of his body!"

Aladdin gasped in horror as he watched the magoi continuously seep out of Ugo's back before he seethed angrily and glared at Judar.

"WHY?!" he questioned. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"Huh?" Judar asked. "Why?"

A pause…but then he chuckled.

"Oh, you mean why am I fighting?" he asked. "To be honest…I forget! Hehehehe!"

"YOU FORGET?!" Alozza questioned. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Oh, well," Judar said. "Doesn't really matter, anyway! Let's keep playing, kiddo!"

"Huh?!" Aladdin muttered.

"Come on!" Judar urged. "As a Magi, you get it, don't ya?! I've got so much power, I almost don't know what to do with it! Everything's gotten so boring! But this is the most fun I've ever had in a long time, so come on, squirt! LET'S PLAY SOME MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…This guy's nuts…!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

'_W…what's wrong with him?!'_ Aladdin thought before he looked down at Ugo. _'Also…Ugo's not going back into the flute!'_

"Ugo!" he cried. "Ugo?! Come on, Ugo, you're hurt real bad! Please, go back in the flute now! Please?!"

But Ugo just stood there…until he staggered for a moment. Then, he fell to his knees, dropping Aladdin as he did.

"Oof!" Aladdin cried as he hit the ground, and then looked up at his Djinn friend, worriedly. "Ugo! Ugo, please, go back inside the flute! Please, Ugo!"

A pause…but then, Ugo attempted to force himself up, even more to Aladdin's horror.

'_Why, Ugo?!'_ he thought. _'You're my best friend! Why aren't you listening to me! Why won't you go back in?! I'm not even giving you any more power!'_

"Oh, come on," Judar said. "Don't tell me it's over, already, kid! Opportunities like this don't come around every so often, so let's go crazy!"

Then, balls of lightning began to form around him, but Aladdin didn't notice, for he was still too worried about Ugo. Judar smirked before he threw the balls of lightning at the young Magi.

"ALADDIN!" Morgiana cried before she suddenly dashed out and grabbed him, dodging the attack as she did so!

"Morg?!" Aladdin questioned.

"Are you all right, Aladdin?!" Morgiana asked. "Hang in there!"

"Huh?" Judar muttered. "A little girl? Where'd she come from?"

"HEY, MISTER NUTJOB! OVER HERE!"

Judar turned to face Alibaba, who roared as he charged at him while holding his knife. However, the older Magi just smirked as he erected his borg.

"Sorry," he said, "but normal attacks won't work on me."

Alibaba growled as the eight-pointed star on his knife glowed, causing flames to burst forth!

"What the- AGH!" Judar cried as Alibaba penetrated the borg and slashed his knife against his left cheek.

"He actually managed to cut through the borg?!" Ja'Far questioned in surprise.

Judar staggered before he felt his cheek, where a small cut had formed, dripping with blood.

"You damned prick!" Judar cursed as he glared at Alibaba. "How dare you cut me!"

Alibaba just glared at him, holding his knife.

"Oh, yeah," Judar muttered. "I forgot…you _are_ a Dungeon-Capturer, after all."

He then pointed his wand at Alibaba, and **BOOM!** He fired a ball of magoi at him, sending him and several members of the Fog Troop flying!

"DAMN YOU~!" Alozza roared as her body transformed into a naga, again with Shahra running alongside. She hissed viciously as she lunged at Judar, but then he shot them both with a ball of magoi, too!

"Alozza! Shahra!" Aladdin cried.

"Ah, damn…!" Alozza cursed as she lied on the ground, holding her stomach.

"When I said no one interferes, I meant it!" Judar barked. "This is a duel between us Magi, and whether you people like it or not, I'm gonna kill that twerp!"

But then, **THWAM!** Ugo appeared out of nowhere and slammed his arm against Judar, catching completely off guard!

"AGH!" Judar cried before he was thrown into a wall. Thanks to his borg, he didn't feel the impact as much, but he was still pretty shaken. As he looked up, he gasped upon seeing Ugo charge him with a fist reeled back!

"H-hey, hey, hey!" Judar cried. "STAY BACK!"

**BAM!** Ugo slammed his fist into Judar's borg, but it soon started to crack from the raw strength!

"AAAAAAH!" Judar screamed. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

**SMASH!** The Djinn slammed Judar straight in to the ground, to everyone's shock!

"…Did…did he kill him?" asked Ja'Far.

A pause…but then, to everyone's surprise, Judar came staggering out of the dust, again, heavily bruised and bloodied!

"Haa…haa…!" he panted, blood dripping from his nose, but then he gasped when he saw Ugo charging at him again. "What the hell?! Hey! Stop it! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS DJINN?!"

**POW! KRASH!** Ugo punched Judar into a wall, again!

"Hey, kid!" Judar shouted. "This Djinn's not playing fair! You haven't even been giving him any of your magoi!"

Ugo charged at Judar again with Aladdin chasing after him in an attempt to stop him, but the older Magi raised his wand, creating more ice spears, which he sent at Ugo, but they were soon smashed by the muscular Djinn!

"And that can only mean," Judar started, "that he's running on somebody else's magoi! In other words…THAT DJINN ISN'T _YOUR_ DJINN!"

Aladdin gasped in shock at this while Judar sent more beams of magoi at Ugo, who had no way to brace himself from the attack. A large cloud of dust soon formed…and out of that cloud came one last spear of ice, which Judar used to pierce right through Ugo's chest!

"UGO, NOOOOOOOO!" Aladdin screamed.

"HA!" Judar laughed. "I WIN!"

Or so he thought, for then, Ugo raised both his hands and slammed them on Judar's borg, squeezing tighter and tighter until it started to crack…until…**SMASH!** He completely trapped him in his palms, causing a sickening crunching sound, mixed with Judar's screams of pure agony to fill the air! Then…Ugo forcibly dropped him to the ground, bruised, bloodied, and broken.

However…the damaged had already been done. More and more magoi seeped out of Ugo's body, and the ice spear that had impaled him still remained, and Aladdin could only look on, horrified.

'_Ugo…what's happening to you?!'_ he thought.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yep...things are not looking good. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to this part.

So anyway, review, please!


	23. Night 23- A New Visitor

**Night 23- A New Visitor**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Everyone stared in absolute shock and horror at Ugo's power…but no one was more horrified than Aladdin, who stared with his mouth agape as a spear of ice, made by the now unconscious and brutally beaten Judar, that had impaled his best friend.

"Dear Solomon alive…!" whispered S Nando in fright.

'_Such awesome…yet frightful power,'_ Sinbad thought.

"Ugo…!" Aladdin whispered, worriedly.

A pause…but then, Ugo staggered towards Judar, who lied limp on the ground, unable to escape. Then…he put his fists together as a red blaze enveloped them.

"Is…is he…?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Great Solomon's rukh!" cried Alozza. "He's gonna kill him!"

"Not good!" Sinbad cried. "EVERYONE, MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

"Ugo, no!" Aladdin shouted. "Stop! You've done enough! He's already out cold!"

As everyone began to flee, Sinbad looked back nervously.

'_That Djinn…he's using Heat Magic!'_ he thought. _'And it's tremendous!'_

Ugo threw his fists down towards Judar, who continued to lie on the ground, out cold, until **BOOOOOOM!** A massive explosion burst forth, sending everyone and everything flying!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Aladdin screamed before a pair of arms caught him, cushioning his fall. He looked up to see Morgiana, who held Alibaba, Alozza, Shahra, and multiple Fog Troop members!

"Morg?!" Aladdin questioned.

"Are you all right, Aladdin?" Morgiana asked.

"Y…yeah," Aladdin answered. "I think so. Thanks, Morg! You saved me!"

"Jeez, Morgiana!" Aladdin cried. "How many people did you carry?!"

"Seven, plus one tigress," Morgiana answered, referring to Shahra.

"Wow…" Alibaba muttered before he gasped. "Wait! Where are the rest of the Fog Troop?!"

"Relax," Alozza said. "They're safe, thanks to Sinbad. Thanks to his quick thinking, everyone got away safely…well…almost everyone."

Aladdin gasped, realizing what she meant. He crawled to the edge of the roof and saw Ugo, standing in the middle of a huge crater…but Judar was nowhere to be found. Not long after, the spear of ice that impaled Ugo soon melted away, but more magoi soon started leaking out of him.

"Aladdin…what's going on?" Alibaba asked. "Why is Ugo acting on his own?!"

"I…I don't know!" Aladdin answered. "This has never happened before!"

A pause…but then, Shahra's ears twitched before she whipped her head up to the night sky, growling viciously.

"What's wrong, Shahra?" asked Aladdin.

"My, my," spoke a peculiar voice. "What kind of headless monster is that? Look what he's done to poor little Judar~!"

Everyone gasped before they turned…and saw a group of ominous figures, standing atop a flying carpet. Three them had masks over their faces, two at average height, and one of them practically towering over two others. One of the masked held Judar, whose body was in the worst possible shape imaginable.

A young woman, about Alibaba's age, stood nearby, wearing a long, pink, elaborate robe, and long, dark red hair held up in two loops by a golden butterfly hair pin. Her pink eyes glowered down at everyone coldly.

"Ka Koubun," she said. "Please, heal poor Judar. I cannot allow him to die."

"I am well aware of that, Your Highness," said a tall, golden-eyed man with wavy black short hair that is tied back, wearing bronze-yellow traditional robes, similar to the woman's, had a purple tattoo around his eyes, and a green fan in his hands. "He is important to us, not just as our Magi, but our priest, as well."

"Who the hell are those guys?!" asked one of the Fog Troop.

"Sin…it's them!" Ja'Far whispered.

"I know, Ja'Far," Sinbad said. "No doubt about it…they're from the Kou Empire!"

Under the new party's flying carpet, the insignia of the Kou Empire is seen.

"The Kou Empire?!" Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza questioned.

'_And it looks like they're using a powerful Magic Tool,'_ Sinbad thought. _'They must be important…but who are these people?!'_

Just then, Ugo's fists went ablaze again.

"So that monster still wants to fight, does it?" asked the woman. "Very well. I shall oblige."

"Do be careful, Your Highness," said Ka Koubun.

"I'll be fine, Ka Koubun," the woman assured as she pulled her hair pin out of her hair. "You just tend to Judar."

She then held her hair pin before her chest…and Sinbad gasped when he saw a familiar eight-pointed star in the jewel encrusted at the end!

"O Great Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation," the woman chanted, "I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and grant me great power! COME FORTH, VINEA!"

Just then, a torrent of water came out of the pin, swirling around the woman until it took on the form of a fierce serpent!

"Here I come!" she shouted.

"That one has a Djinn Metal Vessel!" cried Sinbad.

Ugo pushed his legs up off the ground, allowing him to jump towards the woman with his flaming fists.

"Take this, foul beast!" shouted the woman, sending the water serpent at Ugo, but he grabbed it, causing to slowly evaporate into steam!

"Heat Magic?!" the woman questioned. "Well, it's a good thing I put up a water barrier, but it's turning into steam!"

**FWASH!** The jewel on her Metal Vessel flashed a bright light.

"Why won't you just DIIIIEEEE?!" she questioned as water surrounded the pin until it hardened, giving the pin the form of a huge broadsword with two dragons at the hilt!

"What in the hell is that?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Ugo, look out!" Aladdin cried.

The woman began to spin around, a jet of water coming out of the sword and propelling her toward Ugo, who reeled his fist back…but it was too late.

**SHUNK!** She went right through him, creating a gaping hole through his chest and back!

"UGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aladdin screamed in horror.

Ugo staggered…but then he shrunk back into the flute, which clattered on the ground.

"Hmph!" the woman scoffed as she landed on her feet. "How was that, Ka Koubun?"

"Masterfully done as always, Princess Kougyoku," Ka Koubun answered.

"So, how is Judar?" asked the woman, now known as Kougyoku.

Ka Koubun looked at Judar as water somehow flowed out of his fan.

"I've taken emergency measures," he said, "but I need proper facilities."

"I see," said Kougyoku. "We should go, then."

Just as they were preparing to fly off…a ball of magoi suddenly blitzed passed them, stopping them in their tracks.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Aladdin, are you crazy?! Get back here!"

Kougyoku turned and gasped upon seeing Aladdin charging at her while riding on his Magic Turban. They dodged, though, before they faced him properly.

"And just who are you, you little brat?!" Kougyoku asked. "I don't think I like the looks of you!"

Aladdin glared at her, seething angrily as a large amount of magoi gathered at the tip of his staff.

"What's with that face?" asked Kougyoku. "We were merely rescuing our comrade from that monster of yours."

"SHUT UP!" Aladdin barked. "Ugo only fought him because he was trying to protect me and everyone else from Judar! HE STARTED IT!"

"Is that right?" Kougyoku inquired. "So what you're saying is…you're that monster's master? And those people are on its side?"

Aladdin gasped silently before he looked down at everyone.

"Uh-oh," Alozza muttered, worriedly. "I don't think I like the sound of that."

"What should we do, Your Highness?" asked Ka Koubun.

"We should clean up this little mess," Kougyoku said. "Enshin! Entai! Engi! Kill them all!"

"Yes, Your Highness," the three masked figures said before they all jumped down at Aladdin, who gasped as he shielded himself…only for them to go right passed him. He paused for a second, but then gasped as he realized…they were going after the others!

"EVERYONE!" Aladdin shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

**THOMP-THOMP-THOOOOM!** The three figures soon landed before the Fog Troop. However…they had all taken on grotesque forms; one in the form of an elephant with multiple trunks, another in the form a large monkey, and the third in the form of some sort of cat.

"W-what the…?!" Alibaba questioned in shock. "What the hell are those?!"

"Just leave the boy to me," said Kougyoku. "You three, take out that trash!"

With that being said, the three monsters soon went on the attack!

"RUN FOR IT!" Alozza shouted, and soon, everyone bolted!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed one of the Fog Troop members as the elephant monster, Entai, grabbed him, as well as several others. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** Shahra roared as she lunged at the beast, biting down on and clawing one of his trunks, causing him to roar in pain before he easily grabbed her with another trunk and threw her into a wall!

"Shahra!" Alibaba cried.

Soon, Entai charged at other Fog Troop members, preparing to trample them to death.

"Not so fast!"

**GRAB!** Masrur stepped in between, holding Entai back with just one hand!

"Good job, Masrur!" Sinbad exclaimed, but then he gasped when he saw the male Fanalis starting to struggle, forcing Masrur to use both hands to keep his grip. As the two grappled, the roof began to crack from their force of the strength!

'_He can even match Masrur in a test of strength?!'_ Sinbad thought. _'That must mean…'_

"SIN, WATCH OUT!" Ja'Far shouted.

Sinbad turned and gasped upon seeing a bunch of monkeys wearing veils, dashing towards him, but then Alozza and Morgiana stood before them, the former trying to cut them with her sword while the latter tried to kick them away.

"What the hell are these things?!" Alozza questioned as she and Morgiana kept getting tackled.

"They're too fast!" Morgiana shouted. "I can't defend myself against them!"

Just then, a bunch of red ropes appeared out of nowhere and tangled the primates.

"Ja'Far!" Alozza exclaimed.

"Miss Alozza! Morgiana!" Ja'Far exclaimed. "There are too many! We must work together to protect everybody!"

"Understood!" Morgiana replied.

"Uh…guys?" Alozza asked as she looked up. "What do we about THAT?!"

The three looked up to see an even larger monkey: the one known as Enshin.

Meanwhile, Alibaba tried to defend himself against the last one, Engi.

"Everybody, stay behind me!" shouted Alibaba to the rest of the Fog Troop.

Then, **KLANG!** He barely managed to block Engi's blade with his knife and parry his strikes!

"Ahh…you handle your blade quite well," said Engi, holding his sword up. "Shall we duel?"

Alibaba panted heavily, sweat beading down his face.

'_This guy…is really tough!'_ he thought.

With Aladdin, he is now on solid ground, about to face off with Kougyoku.

"It seem everyone is having fun, wouldn't you say, little boy?" she asked, listening to the sounds of panicked screams. "Now then, I can get down to business."

Suddenly, more water started to envelop her body…which slowly started to transform!

"What the-?!" Aladdin questioned. "What's she doing?! Her body…it's changing!"

"O Great Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation," Kougyoku chanted, "I beseech thee and thy kin…feed upon my magoi and embody me! COME FORTH-"

Before she could finish, a bandaged hand reached out and grabbed her arm!

"STOP THIS, AT ONCE!"

"What?!" Kougyoku questioned. "Who do you think you are?! Let go of me!"

As Kougyoku struggled…her body slowly returned to normal.

'_What's happening?!'_ she thought. _'My Djinn Equip…it's fading!'_

Soon, she fell to her knees, and her sword returned to the form of a regular golden hair pin.

"I can see that you are a princess of the Kou Empire," said a familiar voice.

Kougyoku seethed before she looked up.

"Just who do you think you are?!" she asked…looking up to see Sinbad's face.

"I am Sinbad," he said. "King of Sindria."

The moment their eyes made contact…Kougyoku's once cold eyes went wide…and her face flushed a light tint of red.

"K…K-King…Sinbad…?!" she whispered.

"That's right," Sinbad answered.

Kougyoku just stood there, her heart racing a million times a minute and her face as red as a tomato.

'_What's going on?'_ she thought. _'My heart…it keeps skipping a beat! My body feels so warm!'_

She then gasped as she tried to pull her hand.

"R-release me, at once!" Kougyoku shouted. "Let go!"

"Forgive me," Sinbad said as he let go, "but I had to stop you. It is very improper for those of our status to quarrel like this in public, wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh?!" Kougyoku questioned in surprise, still blushing. "W-well, yes! I mean, no- I mean…rrrgh!" She then pointed an accusing finger at Aladdin, who had picked up his flute. "But…the boy! He-"

"Aladdin, please put your staff away," Sinbad told the boy.

"But…but-" Aladdin argued.

"I said put it away!" Sinbad ordered. "I understand you're worried, but that doesn't give you a reason to act so violently! I assure you, your friend is still alive. An attack of that level won't kill a Djinn so easily."

A pause…but then Aladdin growled angrily before he threw his staff down and stormed off in a huff. As he did…tears of anger and frustration formed in his eyes as he gripped his flute tightly. He looked down at it…and he saw the eight-point star on its base had disappeared.

"Please forgive him," Sinbad said. "He's just a bit upset, right now, that's all. That 'monster' you attacked was actually his Djinn and dear friend."

"Oh…I-I see," Kougyoku said, covering her face with her sleeves.

"At any rate," Sinbad began, "I am staying here, conducting the business of my country. If you are, too, then please meet me at a more appropriate."

"…Very well," the Kou Princess said. "Everyone! We're leaving!"

"Huh!?" Ka Koubun questioned. "But, Your Highness-"

"Enough," Kougyoku interjected. "We're done for today."

She then pointed at Sinbad, still trying to hide her blushing face.

"But listen here, my good King Sinbad!" she exclaimed. "I'm not leaving because _you_ told me to! I'm just really bored now, that's all!"

And with that, Kougyoku and her party got on their flying carpet and flew away, to everyone's relief.

"They're gone…they're finally gone…" said one of the Fog Troop.

"We're safe!" exclaimed another.

"Hey!" Alozza shouted. "No time for talk! See to the injured!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the Fog Troop exclaimed before they ran off in different directions.

Alozza then looked in the direction where Aladdin went off to before she followed him, a look of worry etched on her face.

XXX

Later on, the Fog Troop is busy, tending to their injured members, being helped by Sinbad, Masrur, and Ja'Far.

"You okay? That's one nasty looking wound you got there!"

"Hey! We need water over here!"

"And some more bandages!"

"Sin!" Ja'Far called as he approached him.

"How is everyone, Ja'Far?" Sinbad asked.

"Many are injured," Ja'Far answered. "However, luckily, no one was killed."

"Good," Sinbad said. "We must treat everyone and regroup."

"Umm…"

The two turned to see Morgiana, holding a bundle of blankets.

"I gathered some blankets and passed out water," she said, almost tentatively.

"Thank you, Morgiana," said Sinbad. "You should rest, now."

"No," said Morgiana. "I'll carry those who are severely injured inside."

Soon, she began to gather up those who had been hurt the worst in the fight, asking if they were all right before proceeding to take them inside.

"Morgiana is as very courageous and kind soul," Sinbad mused, smiling.

"Yes, indeed," Ja'Far concurred. "She always considers others and works so hard."

As Morgiana proceeded to help the injured…she thought about what happened to Aladdin and Alibaba during the fight.

'_How frustrating,'_ she thought. _'In the end, I couldn't help anybody! Before I return to my homeland…I must find a way to help Aladdin and Alibaba!'_

XXX

**NOK-NOK-NOK!** Alozza is seen, wrapping her fist against a door with a worried Shahra standing beside her.

"Aladdin, come out of there!" she called. "If you're not gonna come out, at least let me in!"

"No! Go away!" shouted Aladdin from the other side of the door.

Alozza sighed, exasperated. Ever since the aftermath of the fight, Aladdin had locked himself in his room, too worried about Ugo to think about anything or anyone else.

'_The poor kid,'_ she thought. _'I understand what it's like to stand and watch while someone you care about probably gets killed right in front of your eyes.'_

As she said this, a brief flashback showed her, gasping in horror as a man stood before her protectively, only to be stabbed through the chest by the blade of a sword. She shuddered before she walked away while Shahra sat near the door, hoping the young Magi would decided to come out soon.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Alibaba's room, he is seething in pain as he held a severe wound on his stomach from when Judar hit him.

"Dammit to hell…!" he cursed. "Agh…!"

He then though back to the events from earlier.

'_Shit…what am I doing?'_ he asked, mentally. _'Aladdin and the Fog Troop were in danger, but I was completely useless! What good is having a Djinn Metal Vessel…if I'm no good in a fight?! I'm pathetic!'_

Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, and soon, Alozza and Morgiana entered.

"You okay in here?" Alozza asked.

"What do you think?" Alibaba asked. "I'm covered in wounds, all over."

"Hang on," Morgiana said as she sat next to him. "Let us help you."

"Thanks," Alibaba said.

Soon, Alozza and Morgiana got the prince's wounds cleaned and dressed.

"There," Alozza said. "That's better."

"…Where's Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "Still locked up in his room?"

Alozza sighed and nodded her head.

"He's still pretty frustrated," she said. "I tried to get him to come out, but he just kept telling me to go away."

"I don't blame him," Morgiana said. "I'm sure he's afraid that Ugo might've been killed."

"…Poor kid," Alibaba said. "Ugo's not just some Djinn to him…he's his friend. I can't imagine what he's going through, right now."

"I'm sure he'll be fine…hopefully," Alozza assured. "Anyway, we better go see to the rest of the wounded."

"Right," Alibaba agreed. "Let's go. We'll worry about Aladdin later."

XXX

In Aladdin's room, the boy is lying in bed, under the blankets as he stared at his flute, which sits upon a nightstand.

'_Ugo…'_ he thought. _'What am I gonna do if something happens to you?'_

_Flashback_

Sheba hummed a bit to herself as she came outside with a basket full of sheets, preparing to do the laundry, but as she turned around, she gasped upon seeing a huge castle of sand behind her with a 7-year-old Aladdin standing on top of it and Ugo, who had his head back then, standing beside it.

"Mother, look!" Aladdin called. "We made a sandcastle!"

Sheba was about to scold Aladdin and tell him to get down, but she stopped when she saw Ugo smiling warmly at her son, who giggled as the Djinn held up his finger to him, allowing the boy to high-five it. She couldn't smile at the cute scene of the gentle giant, playing with her little boy.

XXX

**FWUMP!** Aladdin fell to the ground, covered in scratches and bruises as a bunch of shadows loomed over him. The boy looked up to see a group of older boys, glowering down at him with smug grins.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Aladdin asked.

"Because you're weird, that's why!" said one of the boys. "What is this stupid talk about little glowing birds?!"

"Don't talk about the rukh that way!" Aladdin said. "You're just jealous because you can't see them!"

**WHAK!** One of the boys hit poor Aladdin with a stick.

"Ow!" the blue-haired child cried.

"That's it," said the leader. "We're gonna teach you a little lesson, Aladdin!"

But then, heavy footfalls soon silenced the bully as a gigantic shadow loomed over him and his gang. They turned, only to gasp upon seeing Ugo, glaring at them while crossing his arms.

"Ah…Ahhh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the leader screamed before he and his lackeys scurried away. "MOMMY~!"

Aladdin laughed as he watched bullies flee.

"Are you all right, Aladdin?" Ugo asked, lowering his hand down to allow the boy to climb into his palm.

"I am now," Aladdin answered. "Thanks, Ugo. Now let's go home. I'm hungry."

XXX

Ugo is sitting in the backyard, watching the sky and smiling warmly to himself as he basked in the light of the sun.

"Hey, Ugo!"

Ugo turned to look at Aladdin, who walked up to him, holding a book.

"Yes, Aladdin?" he asked.

"I found this book this man dropped in town earlier," Aladdin said before he opened it up and showed the contents to Ugo. "What do these pictures mean?"

**PLURT!** A practical cascade of blood came squirting out of Ugo's nose as his entire body flushed pink. Soon after, he fell down with a colossal **THUD!**

"AAAAH! UGO!" Aladdin screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"What's going on out here?" Sheba asked as she came outside.

"Mother! Ugo fainted!"

"What?! Why?! What happened?!"

"I-I only showed him this picture book! See?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ALADDIN JEHOAHAZ ABRAHAM, WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!"

XXX

"Huh? What do you mean you're leaving?!"

Ugo is sitting in front of Aladdin, who looked up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin," Ugo said. "I've had a very wonderful time with you for the past few weeks…but there's someplace I have to be and I've been away for far too long."

Aladdin looked down, feeling dejected, but then Ugo gently cupped his chin with his giant index finger, causing the boy to look up at the smiling Djinn.

"I'll still be here," Ugo said. "You just…won't see my face as much."

"You promise?" Aladdin asked.

"I promise," Ugo answered, causing Aladdin to smile.

"Well…okay, Ugo," he said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Aladdin," Ugo said…before his whole body shrank down and entered the child's flute. Sheba walked up to Aladdin, gently putting her arms around him.

"It's okay, Aladdin," Sheba said. "Ugo's not really gone…it's just…well…it's a bit complicated. He'll still be with you. You just have to blow the flute whenever you need him."

"I understand, Mother," Aladdin said, holding the flute in his hand.

_Flashback end_

Aladdin still lied in bed, staring at his flute before he screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears from escaping…but it was all for naught. He sniffled and chewed his lip as he buried his face in his pillow, letting out muffled sobs.

"Ugo…!"

XXX

Outside, everyone is still tending to the injured.

"Well, now what?" asked Alozza.

"Ja'Far have you contacted Sindria?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes," Ja'Far answered. "Support will arrive in one week."

"One week, eh?" Sinbad asked. "We must revise our strategy. I'm concerned about the Kou Empire."

While they were talking, the SML Nando Brothers stood in the crowd, eyeing Sinbad worriedly.

"Brother," M Nando whispered. "The tide has turned. Perhaps it's time for us to take our leave."

"Yeah," S Nando agreed.

"Boss!" cried one of the Fog Troop. "Boss Alibaba!"

"What are we gonna do, now?!" asked another. "What about the Fog Troop and the backstreets?!"

Alibaba froze and chewed his lip, trying to find whatever words to say to the Fog Troop, but alas, his confidence was gone.

"It's gonna be all right!" Sinbad exclaimed. "Calm down! I told you I'd handle this, didn't I? Help from Sindria is on the way, so be ready for action when the time comes!"

Hearing that caused the Fog Troop to smile and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now go and keep tending to the injured!" Sinbad ordered, and they did just that. Alibaba, however, just growled as he clenched his fist in frustration.

"Alibaba?" Alozza asked in concern. "You okay?"

"I'm just fine," Alibaba said, but then Alozza grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"Alibaba," she said, sternly. "Tell me the truth."

A pause…but then Alibaba yelled out in frustration.

"I'm pathetic, all right?!" he asked. "Dammit, I'm useless in a fight! I can't talk to Abhmad! I can't even give a good speech and rally up the Fog Troop in times of crisis! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

Alozza just stared at him, worriedly.

"If Cassim were here, he could've held everyone together!" Alibaba shouted. "Only Solomon where he, Hassan, and Zaynab went!"

He then sighed as he sat down, holding his head.

"I…I just don't know what to do!" he said, his voice breaking. "Dammit, I…I just don't know!"

Alozza sat beside him, patting his back.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba," she said. "I know things are hard right now…but hey! Chin up! I'm sure, one day, you'll be able to get your moment! Just wait and see!"

Alibaba sniffled as he looked at Alozza.

"You…you really think so, Alozza?" he asked.

"Think so?" Alozza repeated. "I know so!"

Hearing that caused Alibaba to smile a bit.

"Thanks," he said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BOSS ALIBABA! COME QUICK!"

"What is it?!" Alibaba questioned as several Fog Troop members ran up to him in a panic.

"We got a big problem!" cried one of them. "It's the military! They're here!"

"WHAT?!" Alibaba questioned in shock.

"Oh, no!" Alozza cried. "W-where are they?!"

"They're outside the hideout!" said another Fog Troop member. "It must be an all-out attack!"

"I knew it! I just knew it!" cried another in despair. "We're doomed!"

"Calm down!" Alibaba said. "Let me go look!"

Alibaba went to the gate to the hideout…only to gasp upon seeing just five soldiers, lead by a taller, older man with shaggy sideburns and a long ponytail.

"B…Balkirk?!" Alibaba questioned in shock.

"You know that guy?" Alozza asked.

"Yeah," Alibaba answered. "That's Balkirk, the General of the Right in the Balbadd Army. He's the one who taught me Balbadd Royal Swordplay!"

Behind Balkirk and his men is a horse-drawn carriage, which stopped in the middle of the backstreets. Soon after…Sabhmad exited the carriage, being helped by two guards.

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered. "What's Sabhmad doing here?!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yeah, I decided not to have Aladdin fall unconscious, but don't worry. He'll still get Solomon's Wisdom. Also, to Gadget boy, I also decided not to have Morgiana walk in on Alibaba "checking his wounds".

Another note...I ship SinbadXKougyoku.

Review, please!


	24. Night 24- Alibaba and Sabhmad

**Night 24- Alibaba and Sabhmad**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Alibaba stood in surprise upon seeing his half-brother exit the carriage with Balkirk. As anyone could tell just by first-glance, Sabhmad was usually afraid of his own shadow…so what in Solomon's name possessed him to come all the way out here to the backstreets?

"Uh…Alibaba, remind me," Alozza said. "Who is he again?"

"That's Sabhmad," Alibaba answered. "He's the Viceroy of Balbadd. He usually has little to do with governing and rarely ever shows himself to the people. To put it simply- and I mean no offense- he's usually a sniveling coward."

"That right~?" Alozza asked in her singsong tone. "So what's he doing here, then?"

"I dunno," Alibaba answered before he approached Balkirk, "but I'm about to find out."

"Whoa! Hey!" Alozza exclaimed. "Be careful, now! They could be out to get you, you know!"

"Don't worry," Alibaba assured. "I don't think they're here to capture me." He then turned to look at Balkirk. "Balkirk…it's me, Alibaba! You remember me…right?"

A pause…but then Balkirk smiled warmly as he placed a hand on Alibaba's shoulder.

"How could I ever forget you, Prince Alibaba?" he asked. "After all…you were my pupil, back in the day!"

Alibaba laughed before he respectfully shook hands with Balkirk.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde-haired teen asked.

"I came in secret," Balkirk replied. "The viceroy insists on speaking with you."

As he spoke, Sabhmad came staggering toward Alibaba, almost pitifully.

"Sabhmad…" Alibaba whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Sabhmad shook like a fragile little leaf in the wind, fiddling his hands nervously and practically sweating buckets.

"Alibaba," he finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "You…you are…amazing…!"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered, but then he gasped worriedly as his older half-brother fell to his knees.

"You…led all these people," the viceroy continued. "I…I, myself, could never do what you did! I-I would shake, too much…just like I am, now! When I am around strangers…m-my legs, they start shaking…and I feel as if I will faint!"

Just when Sabhmad was about to do just that, Balkirk put a hand on his shoulder.

"Despite his condition," the general began, "the viceroy has come to tell you something of great importance."

"And what is it that he wishes to discuss with us?" asked Alozza, crossing her arms. "You do realize this is a den of thieves, right? You're pretty much walking right in enemy territory."

"Alozza!" Alibaba barked.

"No," Balkirk said. "The woman speaks the truth. We shouldn't overstay our welcome…the viceroy is practically risking his life, coming to a place like this."

Sabhmad shakily nodded his head, to Alibaba's concern.

"Sabhmad…" he whispered.

"Well, well! If it isn't Sabhmad?"

The group turned to see Sinbad approaching, followed by Morgiana.

"K…King Sinbad…!" Sabhmad exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sinbad asked. "You're usually afraid of your own shadow. Surely, Abhmad didn't send you, did he?"

Sabhmad slowly shook his head no.

"Don't worry," Sinbad reassured, speaking calmly. "I'll find a place where we can talk privately, and I guarantee your safety."

"Th-thank you," Sabhmad said. "However…I must apologize, King Sinbad."

"Apologize?" Sinbad repeated. "What for?"

"I…I subjected you to danger," Sabhmad answered.

"…Ah," Sinbad realized. "I see now."

"Huh?" Alozza muttered, confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Morgiana.

"I knew he must be deep inside to have so much information," Sinbad said, "but now, it all makes sense. Someone has informing the Fog Troop about the military, as well as leaking the information that I was targeting them…and I now I see that it was _your_ doing…am I wrong, Sabhmad?"

"…You could not be correct, King Sinbad," Sabhmad admitted. "I had to…I didn't think you could so easily crush them!"

"Does that mean you're a member of the Fog Troop, too?" Alozza asked.

"Oh, no, certainly not!" Sabhmad answered, nervously. "I've never even so much as met them…but I leaked information to help them…mostly because of you, Alibaba."

"Me?" Alibaba asked, surprised. "But why, Sabhmad?"

"Because I believed that if you were with them," Sabhmad began ,"you'd be able to change this country for the better! Do the things that I, myself, never could!"

"Viceroy…" Balkirk muttered in surprise.

"You see, Alibaba," Sabhmad said, "I want you…to put a stop to my brother."

"What?" Alibaba asked.

"Stop Abhmad?" Sinbad asked. "It's true, this country does have serious problem, and as king, it's Abhmad's fault…but that doesn't make up the fact that you're the viceroy and you aided thieves, Sabhmad!"

Sabhmad flinched as the King of Sindria spoke.

"So tell us…why are you afraid of Abhmad?!"

"A…afraid…?" Sabhmad whimpered. "Y-yes…it's true, I _am_ afraid of Abhmad…but the truth is…I am _more_ afraid of what he plans to do! It's true…something horrible is happening to this country!"

He then shivered as he covered his eyes, his voice breaking.

"The scariest thing is…I don't even know how it could end up like this!" he cried before falling to his knees, sobbing.

"Sabhmad…" Sinbad whispered, worriedly.

"…Such a pitiful man," Alozza murmured.

"Sabhmad always was like that," Alibaba said. "I know he tries his hardest…but…he's never had the confidence."

"Ahem!" Balkirk cleared his throat. "I shall explain the rest. The abnormalities of Balbadd all started when the previous king grew ill and the mysterious banker, Markkio, appeared."

_Flashback_

"Greetings!" Markkio exclaimed as he kneeled before Abhmad. "I am the banker, Markkio!"

"_He arrived at the palace, claiming to be an economic advisor. He said he wandered from country to country, providing his services."_

"So?" asked Markkio. "As the next king of Balbadd, will you entrust everything to us."

A pause…but then Abhmad nodded, and they both shook hands.

"_Tread with Parthevia had stagnated, so the economy was in steady decline. The man boasted of helping other nations recover, so the king accepted his suggestions. Then…it happened."_

XXX

Later, Markkio brought Abhmad to a room, filled with stacks of paper slips.

"What are all these?" Abhmad asked as he and the nobles and the bureaucrats investigated.

"They're Kou Bills," answered Markkio. "The currency, issued by the Kou Empire."

"These?" Abhmad asked. "But it's just paper!"

"Oh, no, no, my good King Abhmad!" Markkio corrected. "This is _money_! And it's value is guaranteed by the Kou Empire, which has been gathering strength throughout the Central Plains! Use this the next time you trade!"

XXX

Later, people are seen, trading the Kou Bills at the docks for goods.

"_At first, Abhmad was skeptical…but then, he, as well as the other noblemen and bureaucrats began to use the Kou Bills more and more. The paper money exerted immense influence on trade with nations neighboring the Kou Empire. Mere paper was able to purchase expensive gold treasure, works of art, furniture, and so much more! We were amazed at its power, and had decided to use it in Balbadd. When our country imports goods, we pay the merchants with Kou Bills, and when export goods, we received Kou Bills in turn."_

XXX

"Banker!" Abhmad shouted. "We need more Kou Bills! I just spotted the most perfect golden lion statue at the docks, and I simply must have it!"

"Of course, of course!" Markkio said. "Take as much as you need, my good King Abhmad!"

Abhmad laughed before he gathered handfuls of Kou Bills and ran out.

"_The banker lent Abhmad as much as he needed, albeit at the cost of a little interest. Before we realized it, Balbadd's economy had become completely dependent on Kou Bills."_

_Flashback end_

"So that's how the Kou Bills showed up here in Balbadd," Alozza mused. "I thought something was a little screwed up here when they stopped using the usual gold coins."

"It's foolhardy to let another country determine your economy's value," Sinbad chastised.

"You are not wrong, King Sinbad," Balkirk agreed. "The value of the Kou Bills fluctuated, and what cost one Kou Bill yesterday could cost two the next, meaning the currency had fallen to half its former value. Then, we would start to suffer losses."

"That's awful," Sinbad said.

"I'll say it is!" Alozza agreed. "What the hell was Abhmad thinking, using some foreign money?! It's just paper! It doesn't mean a thing to any other country except the country who printed them in the first place!"

"That's why Sindria has convertible metals only for use within the country," Ja'Far added, "and forbids interest on currency from the Central Bank."

"Before long," Balkirk went on, "our nation's debt had mounted to unbelievable proportions, and even _repaying_ the interest proved to be difficult. When the Fog Troop took action, military expenses grew. We went deeper and deep into debt to pay previous debts, but Markkio was no longer so open-handed. Various assets were seized as collateral: marine rights, air rights, land rights, and eventually…trade rights, as well."

Hearing this caused Alibaba, Alozza, as well as several other members of the Fog Troop to gasp.

"However, the nation's royalty, nobles, and bureaucrats who control the government showed almost no concern," Balkirk said, "because their own status remained untouched. They didn't care that the people languished under high taxes and the collapse of social services."

"That damned pig, Abhmad!" Alozza cursed. "He and his noblemen buddies are so wrapped up in their own greed, he doesn't realize what they're hurting their own country! Dumb-asses, all of them!"

"Calm down, Alozza!" Alibaba cried. "I'm angry about it, but you don't see me ranting!"

_Flashback resume_

The nobles and bureaucrats were in a state of panic, tossing Kou Bills into the air.

"Kou Bills!" one cried.

"We need more Kou Bills!" cried another.

"But how are we going to pay off all our debts?!" asked one more. "We've no more assets left to offer as collateral!"

Surprisingly, Abhmad remained calm as he looked down at the streets of hustling and bustling people down in the marketplace.

Then…a grin appeared on his face.

"No," he said. "We have one great assets left."

"We do?" asked a nobleman. "Where?!"

"Right there," Abhmad answered as he pointed to the people in town. "The citizens…we'll use them as collateral."

"EEEEEEHH?!" the noblemen and the guards cried.

"I have plenty of subjects!" Abhmad declared. "After trade rights, we can offer human rights! That way, we'll be able to borrow more Kou Bills! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The noblemen stared at Abhmad in shock for a moment…but soon, they all smiled and laughed before they started to nod in agreement.

"He's right!"

"We'll be able to pay off our debts, after all!"

"We're saved! You're a genius, Abhmad!"

Little did they now…that Sabhmad happened to nearby, and he heard every single word his older brother had said!

'_B…brother…what are you saying?!'_ the viceroy thought.

_Flashback end_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alozza cried. "Back up! …He wants to use the _human rights_ as _collateral?_"

"Yes," said a trembling Sabhmad. "My Brother…he plans to sell the citizens of Balbadd…to the Kou Empire, the Reim Empire, and the Parthevia Empire…as labor capital! Do you understand what I'm saying?! He intends to turn Balbadd…into a slave-producing nation!"

"He's gonna do WHAT?!" Alibaba questioned. "DEAR SOLOMON, IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!"

"Didn't you try to stop him?!" Alozza asked.

"Believe me," Sabhmad answered. "I wanted to object…but alas, I could find no words!"

"That's…that's horrible!" cried one of the Fog Troop.

"I-it's not true, is it?!" asked another. "The Kou Empire wouldn't really accept citizens as collateral, would they?!"

"They would," Sabhmad replied, grimly. "Not just that, but they will sell them as slaves to other nations!"

"Hey, wait a sec!" cried S Nando. "We're outlaws, so we sold slaves…but I've never heard of a _whole country_ doing this kinda thing!"

"Is this true, Sabhmad?" Sinbad asked. "Is Abhmad really that corrupt?!"

"I…I just don't understand it…!" Sabhmad said, sounding close to tears again. "My brother and the noblemen and the bureaucrats just consume money like it was water! They can't see anything beyond their greed! They do what my brother says to preserve their way of their life!"

A pause…but then, Alibaba was pushed aside…by a glaring Morgiana.

"Lord Viceroy!" she exclaimed. "You came here…because you wanted us stop this madness from happening, is that right?!"

Sabhmad gasped…before he nodded his head in response, thus prompting Morgiana to whip around back to Alibaba and put her hands on his shoulders.

"All right!" she exclaimed. "Let's do it, Alibaba! Let's stop this awful plan!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Alozza agreed.

"M-Morgiana…Alozza…!" Alibaba whispered.

"Hey, Bro," whispered L Nando. "It's that monster girl!"

"I know," S Nando whispered back.

"She looks really mad, Bro," L Nando whimpered.

"Do you think she recognized us?" asked M Nando.

"Don't worry," S Nando reassured. "We were just thieves. I don't think she remembers us."

However…Morgiana then turned and glared at them.

"Oh, I remember you three, all right," she hissed. "You sold slaves, too."

"EEP!" the SML Nando Bros. cried.

"Dumb-asses," Alozza said. "She's a Fanalis. Of course she's gonna hear your whispering."

"What are you three doing in the Fog Troop?!" Morgiana asked as she stormed towards the three, causing them to flinch.

"Hold it, Morgiana!" Sinbad called. "Whatever grudge you have against those three, please put it aside. They're part of the Fog Troop now. Let's just go back to listening to what Sabhmad has to say."

"…Yes," Morgiana answered. "I'm sorry."

Alozza went over to Morgiana and gently put a hand on her shoulder, causing the Fanalis girl to smile.

XXX

"A SIGNING CEREMONY?!" Alibaba questioned, having heard Sabhmad explain Abhmad's plan.

"That's right," Sabhmad answered. "Abhmad is betrothed to a princess of the Kou Empire. The wedding is in five days, and at that time…they will sign a pledge, turning the citizens into collateral. I cannot stop it…so that's why I cam here."

He then grabbed Alibaba by his shoulders.

"Please, Alibaba!" he pleaded "You must use your strength to stop Abhmad! I _beg_ of you! On my own…I AM POWERLESS!"

Alibaba stared at Sabhmad in shock while Sinbad sighed.

"I understand, Sabhmad," he said. "Leave this to me. I'll contact allies of Sindria and form a coalition to protest the government's actions. I may not be in time for the signing ceremony, but I _can_ stop them from exporting the people as slaves."

"G…good," Sabhmad stammered before he glanced at Alibaba, "but…Alibaba…what are you…?"

"…" Alibaba didn't speak.

"Ahem!" Balkirk cleared his throat. "Lord Viceroy, we must be going, now."

"…I understand," Sabhmad answered before he boarded the carriage. Balkirk then turned to Alibaba, who gasped silently.

"…Prince Alibaba," he said, "we're all counting on you!"

"R…right!" Alibaba replied. "Leave it to me!"

And so, leaving the Fog Troop in an uproar, Sabhmad returned to the palace. Thus, the long night ended.

XXX

The following morning, Alibaba is headed to Aladdin's room to tell him about what had happened the night before. As he approached the door, he saw Alozza come out with an empty plate, save for a few bread crumbs and bits of rice.

"Hey, Alozza," Alibaba greeted. "Can I talk to Aladdin?"

"Well, you can try, but you won't get much of an answer from him," Alozza answered. "I just got through feeding him, but after he ate, he went right to sleep. Can't say I blame him. He was up all night, crying about his Djinn friend."

"Well, at least he still has his appetite," Alibaba joked before he entered the room. There, he found Aladdin, lying in bed, his head resting on his tear-stained pillow while Shahra lied beside him, staring at the boy with worry. The tigress turned upon hearing Alibaba enter, but she did not growl or roar at him. Instead, she just gave a blink or two before Alibaba smiled at her.

"Hey, Shahra," Alibaba greeted, softly as he sat on a crate, petting the big cat. "I guess Aladdin's still pretty down and out, huh?"

Shahra just gave a small groan in response. Alibaba looked at Aladdin, who still slept, then looked over to the nightstand, where his flute stood. The blonde teen sighed before he looked at Aladdin and smiled.

"Hey, little buddy," he whispered. "Sabhmad came to see me, last night. He wants me…to save this country. Can you believe that?"

All he got in response was Aladdin's soft breathing.

"I know you probably can't hear me," Alibaba said, "but…I feel like I've got no one to turn to, you know? Balbadd's in deep shit, right now…and someone's gotta do something about it…but…is that really _my_ job?"

He sighed as he clasped his hands together.

"Aladdin…I did my best, didn't I?" he asked. "I led the Fog Troop…and I tried to change things…but nothing I did worked. I bet you were counting on me…you probably thought I was a hero…but I guess you thought wrong. Heroes really do exist in this world. Take Sinbad, for example. I mean…he's freaking amazing, right? He's courageous, talented, and respected! My skills pale in comparison to his."

Nearby, Alozza stood near the doorway, a concerned expression on her face. Morgiana stood beside her, also worried.

"Sinbad immediately united the Fog Troop," Alibaba continued. "He's a way better man than I could ever be…and if you were awake, right now, you'd probably agree…right, Aladdin?"

Aladdin just lied there, still asleep. Alibaba sighed before he pulled the covers up to the young Magi's shoulders.

"Get as much sleep as you need, little buddy," he told him. "I'll see ya later."

With that, he walked out, not noticing the girls standing nearby.

"…He really needs some help," Alozza whispered with Morgiana nodding her head in agreement.

XXX

In Sinbad's quarters…

"So, Sin, what's our next move?" Ja'Far asked. "Since the Kou Empire is clearly involved in all this, negotiating with allies may not result in anything."

"I'm well aware of that, Ja'Far," Sinbad said, holding a cup of wine and Masrur standing quietly behind him. "Even if it does, it won't be a final solution."

"The whole social order in this nation has completely collapsed," Ja'Far noted.

"Yes," Sinbad concurred, "therefore, it must be reborn anew…from the hands of the one who truly cares."

"Does that include deposing Abhmad…and making Alibaba the new king?" Ja'Far inquired.

"Alibaba," Sinbad muttered. "I'm not sure if we can rely on him, yet. At first, I thought he could do it…but he lacks skills and confidence. I don't understand why Aladdin chose for him a King's Candidate." He then prepared to take a sip of wine, but Ja'Far snatched the cup out of his hand.

"Give me that!" he barked. "Solomon forbid you should drink in the morning!"

"Oh, come on!" Sinbad complained. "I haven't had one drink since I got here!"

Just then, **BAM!** They froze at a loud stomping sound before they turned to see Morgiana and Alozza, the former glaring at Sinbad with her foot stamped in the ground and her signature pout on her face.

"M-Morgiana! Miss Alozza!" Sinbad exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just thought we'd come to tell you that the wounded are recovering nicely," Alozza answered.

"Oh, good," Sinbad answered. "You two should probably rest now."

"Well, we would," Alozza said, "but first, we have to talk."

"Oh?" Sinbad inquired. "What about?"

"You seemed to know the one known as Judar and those who helped him," Morgiana pointed out. "Who were they?"

"Oh, them?" Sinbad asked. "We'll talk later. You're tired, so you two should rest."

"…Yeah, you're right," Alozza said. "Let's go, Morgiana. The sooner this mess is over, the sooner I can finally get myself a drink. I haven't had one for days!"

"All right," Morgiana said as she and the former Bandit Queen turned to leave, "but I want an explanation later. I have to know who I'm fighting."

"Y-yes," Ja'Far agreed.

"Oh, and…about Alibaba," Morgiana started, "it's true that he does seem to lack confidence…but it was because of him that I'm no longer a slave. He did that, himself."

She then turned to face Sinbad and his party.

"So…I believe with all my heart and soul," she said, "that he will save this country!"

"I agree with her," Alozza said. "Sure, he seems a little…well…timid…but from what Aladdin and Morgiana here told me, he's one hell of a guy…so I wouldn't go and count him out, just yet."

Sinbad stared at the girls in surprise.

"Well…I guess we'll be seeing ya," Alozza said as she and Morgiana walked out.

A pause…but then Sinbad sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ja'Far…"

"Yes, Sin?"

"Maybe…I was a bit too harsh. I think it's too soon to start ruling Alibaba out."

Ja'Far just chuckled.

"That wasn't you talking, Sin," he smiled. "It was the wine."

Sinbad just laughed.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Review, please!


	25. Night 25- A Prince's Duty

**Night 25- A Prince's Duty**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

The following day, Markkio kneeled before Abhmad, who sat upon his throne, holding his royal scepter.

"So tell me, banker," said Abhmad. "Will I see the Kou Princess soon?"

"Yes, of course, King Abhmad," Markkio answered. "She is beautiful and bold, and this engagement will be sure to strengthen Balbadd! The signing ceremony shall take place in four days."

"Hmm…" Abhmad hummed, a bit nervous.

"Rest assured," Markkio told him, "the Kou Empire's people are no barbaric invaders. The empire shall flourish, and Balbadd with it!"

Abhmad grinned and nodded his head.

"Good!" he exclaimed.

XXX

Back at the Fog Troop's hideout, Sinbad is speaking with Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza. Shahra was also there, although she was still worried about Aladdin, who was still too depressed to come out of his room.

"The Kou Empire has been expanding its influence," Sinbad spoke. "Its military has conquered the Central Plains."

Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alozza all nodded.

"Before, the Kou Empire was actually a small nation, far to the east," Sinbad continued, "but it quickly conquered the Central Plains. Its momentum was…astounding, to say the least…and yesterday, I learned the reason why."

"And what is that reason?" Alozza inquired.

"…The Kou Empire's Magi: Judar," Sinbad answered.

"Judar…" Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza murmured while Shahra growled viciously. To her, it was because of him that Aladdin is in this current slump.

"Pardon my asking," Morgiana began, "but…what exactly is a Magi?"

"That's something I'd like to know, too," Alibaba added.

"Magi are known as the Sorcerers of Creation," Sinbad explained. "Through magic, they use the world's rukh to create phenomena. However, what most concerns us is that they have the power to make dungeons appear and lead people into them."

Alibaba and Morgiana gasped while Alozza crossed her arms.

"Many powerful things lie hidden within the dungeons," Sinbad went on. "Secret arts, Magic Tools, and of course, the Djinn Metal Vessels. The Magi can bestow these powers upon ordinary human beings, and this causes the recipients and those around them to prosper greatly."

"Is that how it worked for you?" Alibaba asked. "Did you have a Magi to help you?"

"Well…yes and no," Sinbad answered.

"Huh?" Alozza muttered. "What do you mean, 'yes and no'?"

"I'll admit, the first dungeon I captured, Dungeon No. 1, Baal," Sinbad started, "I actually got help from a Magi that day…but the rest, I captured on my own, some of which Judar made appear, but he meant for them to be captured by someone else. Because of this, we actually did clash a few times."

"I see," Alibaba said. "That's how you knew him."

"Like me, there are some exceptions," the King of Sindria said, "but the Kou Empire has definitely flourished due to the power of Magi. Judar uses his powers for the Kou Empire, and he sends many people in the dungeons he caused to appear. He has turned the Kou Empire into a _massive_ political power the likes of which the world has rarely seen in recent years."

"Damn…that's almost scary," Alozza murmured.

"It is," Sinbad concurred, "and the momentum of their invasion shows no sign of stopping."

Alibaba, Shahra, Morgiana, and Alozza all gasped.

"Sinbad…don't tell me they're…!" Alibaba whispered.

"I'm afraid so," Sinbad replied, grimly. "The next country on their list to strike next…is the Kingdom of Balbadd."

"…Oh, good Solomon…!" Morgiana whispered in horror.

"The Kou Empire first used its military might to put trade pressure on Balbadd," Sinbad surmised. "Then, it used Kou Bills to interfere in the weakened economy. They have many methods at their disposal…and they have already ensnared Abhmad Saluja."

"Damn!" Alibaba cursed, clenching his fist.

"As their pawn," Sinbad continued, "he impoverished his own nation, and he lost land and rights. Now, to make up for the debts he raised, he plans to sell his own countrymen. _That_ is Balbadd's biggest problem, and now, we're going to stop it."

"So our enemies are the Kou Empire and Abhmad Saluja?" Morgiana implied.

"You could say that," Sinbad answered.

"I understand," Morgiana said before she bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Sinbad," Alozza added.

With that, the girls walked out, followed by Shahra.

"I guess I'll be going, too," Alibaba said as he prepared to leave. "Besides, I need to see if Aladdin's doing any better."

"Hold it, Alibaba!" Sinbad called. "I'm not done with you, yet. I have more to discuss with you…so sit down."

Alibaba stared at Sinbad in confusion…before he nodded his head.

Soon, he and Sinbad sat down together, the latter putting on a friendly smile.

"I don't think we ever got the chance to talk like this, have we?" Sinbad asked. "Your old man told me about you, Alibaba."

"M-my Dad did?" Alibaba asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course!" Sinbad answered. "He said he had another son, and he bragged a whole lot about you. It must the work of the rukh that his son just happened to become a Dungeon-Capturer, wouldn't you say?"

"…Please stop," Alibaba said, looking away. "I'm not like that, at all."

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked.

"I…I didn't capture Dungeon No. 7 on my own," Alibaba admitted. "I mostly relied on Aladdin's power, that's all…and when I tried to fight you, Amon's power didn't work…so don't pretend we're the same."

"Who said I'm pretending?" Sinbad asked. "Look, Alibaba, I know the failed negotiations with Abhmad shook your confidence greatly, but you can't stay in this slump forever."

Alibaba looked at Sinbad, who gave him a serious expression.

"This land must reborn," the King of Sindria started, "as something completely different from what it is under its current ruler. You realize what I'm saying, don't you?"

At first, Alibaba seemed confused…but then, his eyes slowly went wide in realization.

"…You mean…?!" he whispered.

"That's right," Sinbad answered. "Alibaba…you _must_ become the new King of Balbadd."

Alibaba gasped in surprise.

"M…me?!" he asked. "But…but I-"

"Don't worry," said Sinbad. "You may not feel very confident, now, but I will give you all the support I can. Skill and confidence will come to you, in time. Also, I can teach you how to properly use your Djinn and-"

"STOP!" Alibaba cried. "Th…this…this is all just some big joke, right?! 'Let's all make fun of Alibaba', right?! I mean…me?! King of Balbadd! That's crazy talk!"

"But you did lead the Fog Troop, didn't you?" Sinbad asked. "And didn't you also intend to lead this country, one day?"

"What makes you think I wanna do that?" Alibaba asked. "I didn't became the leader of the Fog Troop because I wanted to! I just joined up because I happened to have royal blood in me! Cassim…he thought that would make the Fog Troop more than just a band of thieves…so that's why I joined!"

"…Alibaba," Sinbad spoke, "some people receive certain duties since the moment they're born. It was mere chance that you happened to have royal blood in your veins, but the same goes for all the kings in the world. Look at me. I came from humble beginnings, and yet I became a king…but not because I wanted to. Rather…I see it as my duty."

"Duty?" Alibaba repeated.

"Everyone fulfills their duty in life," Sinbad told him. "Chance and necessity don't matter."

"…" Alibaba sighed before he looked down to the floor, feeling very uncertain.

"You know…yesterday, Alozza and Morgiana came in here."

Alibaba looked at Sinbad in surprise upon hearing that.

"They did?" he asked.

"Yes," Sinbad answered. "They told me that _you_ were the one who'd be able to save this country. Everyone else feels the same way: Sabhmad, the Fog Troop, and of course, the people of Balbadd. They all have high hopes in you, Alibaba. They've all sensed…a prince's duty. _Your_ duty."

Alibaba gasped silently in shock.

XXX

Outside, the Fog Troop are busy patrolling the hideout, when suddenly, one of them spotted Alibaba, walking away into the backstreets.

"Hey! There's Boss Alibaba!" he said.

"Where's he goin'?" asked another.

Alibaba sighed as he kept walking through the trash-littered backstreets. He knew that Sinbad was only trying to help, but the way he spoke about duty and responsibility…it only put more pressure on Alibaba than before, and that did not help lift his confidence.

'…_No matter what Sinbad says…'_ he thought. _'No matter what anyone says…I can't become king…how could I ever do something like that? I just…don't know.'_

As Alibaba kept walking, dismally…he didn't noticed that he was being watched by Cassim, Hassan, and Zaynab, as well as other members of the Fog Troop.

"…Having a problem, Alibaba?" Cassim asked before an almost wicked grin appeared on his face. "Well…maybe I can help with that."

XXX

Later that day, Alibaba is still walking through the backstreets, thinking back to Sinbad's words. Still…he continued to doubt himself.

How could he ever become the king of this falling country…when he barely had the confidence to do so?

Just then, the blonde-haired prince stopped upon hearing the crying of a child. He turned, and saw a skinny woman in ragged clothing, trying to feed her sobbing little girl, just as skinny as she is. She tried to eat, but her throat hurt because she was actually very sick, and it made it hard for her to swallow. Her brother, who leaned beside their mother, did his best to eat the small grains of rice that the woman had collected on a dried up leaf.

Seeing that made Alibaba smile, somewhat.

'_That reminds me of how I used to live with my Mom,'_ he thought.

Just then…he gasped as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Sabhmad said…that Abhmad planned to sell the citizens,'_ he thought. _'If that's the case…then does that mean he plans on selling the people of the backstreets as slaves, too?!'_

Just then, the starving little girl spotted Alibaba and gasped.

"Mama, look!" she said. "Isn't that Prince Alibaba?!"

The woman gasped before she turned to Alibaba, who stared in surprise.

"It is!" she exclaimed. "Prince Alibaba!"

Soon, more people began to gather around Alibaba, who was suddenly taken aback by the crowd.

"Prince Alibaba!"

"Prince Alibaba, help us!"

"How did the negotiations with the king go?!"

"Do something about this!"

Alibaba stammered, trying to think of what to say, when suddenly, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Quick! This way!" a voice said before dragging him away.

XXX

Later, Alibaba is sitting in a corner, next to a gnarled old tree, panting heavily.

"The people's patience is wearing thin," a familiar voice spoke. "It's dangerous for you to walk around, Alibaba."

Alibaba looked up and gasped upon seeing Cassim, as well as Hassan, Zaynab, and several others, plus a mysterious man with long, black hair, wearing a veil around his mouth and robes similar to Markkio's.

"C…Cassim?!" Alibaba questioned. "Where the hell have you been?! We've been having a hard time without you!"

"I heard that monsters from the Kou Empire attacked the hideout," said Cassim. "Some of the guys told me."

"If you knew, why didn't you come to help us?!" Alibaba asked. "Dammit, we needed you!"

"And be Sinbad's flunky?" asked Cassim. "Fat chance!"

"Cassim, you've got Sinbad all wrong!" Alibaba argued. "He's not-"

"Don't you say another word!" Cassim barked. "He belongs to the royalty of a foreign country! He insulted the Fog Troop, and for that, I'll _never_ forgive him!"

"But Cassim, we need his strength!" Alibaba retorted. "We can't do this ourselves!"

"Alibaba, lots of people wanna change things," Cassim said. "I'm talking about the people of Balbadd."

"What?" asked Alibaba.

"As you've seen, the people have reached their limit," Cassim spoke, "but the monarchy is pursuing this awful citizen enslavement policy! If we told the people about this and gave them weapons…what do you think will happen?"

Alibaba gasped in horror, realizing what Cassim meant.

"You don't mean…?!" he asked.

"That's right," Cassim answered. "We have to ignite the flames within the people and raise a massive army to overthrow the monarchy! A civil war!"

"W…WHAT?!" Alibaba questioned. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

"Don't sound so surprised," Cassim said. "Some have offered to help."

Soon, the mysterious man approached.

"Who's this guy?" Alibaba asked.

"This is my arms dealer," Cassim replied. "He's the one who gave the Fog Troop its weapons, and our Magic Tools came from him, too. He'll lend the Fog Troop and the people vast amounts of weaponry!"

Alibaba stared at his old friend in horror.

'_Cassim,'_ he thought. _'Why in the world would you ever trust such a suspicious-looking man?!'_

"Cassim, don't do this!" he pleaded. "Abhmad is tied to the Kou Empire. If you cross them, many people will die! Why can't you see that?!"

"Tch!" Cassim scoffed. "I say bring it on! We'll overwhelm them with sheer numbers! Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifice is necessary! No matter how many people die…we _will_ win in the end!"

'…_Cassim…!'_ Alibaba thought. _'What in Solomon's name happened to you?! When Mariam died…you were practically in tears! But now…with your own hands…you wanna try and drown innocent people like her in a sea of blood! Have you gone crazy?!'_

"We take action in two nights," Cassim spoke. "You'll join me, won't you, Alibaba?"

"…Hell to the freaking no," Alibaba answered, although Cassim didn't seem very surprised. "You never said anything about starting a war!"

"Oh, come on," Cassim said, holding his hand out to Alibaba. "Don't gimme that look. I know you never liked fighting or stealing, so that's why I tried the Fog Troop first…but that didn't work. No matter what we did…no matter what royalty like _you_ did…Abhmad just couldn't be persuaded. Don't you see, Alibaba? War is the only option we have left…don't you think?"

"No!" Alibaba barked, slapping Cassim's hand away. "I don't!"

"A…Alibaba-" Cassim started.

"You're _wrong_, Cassim," Alibaba interjected. "War is never an option! There are methods!"

"Oh, really?" Cassim asked, sarcastically. "Well then, _please_ enlighten me! Tell me what other methods there are!"

"I…I don't know," Alibaba replied.

"See?!" Cassim asked. "I knew it!"

"I don't know _yet!_" Alibaba rebuked. "But I'm gonna find out…I'm gonna find a way to save this country…so nobody has to die!"

A pause…but then, Cassim approached Alibaba, and then **WHAM!** He slugged him across the face!

"AGH!" Alibaba cried as he stumbled back, but then he growled as he ran at Cassim and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME FOR?!"

"…Alibaba," Cassim spoke, "you…make me wanna puke."

"Huh?!"

"You know for yourself that you're powerless, inexperienced, and unprepared! You're useless, even as royalty! I don't need you anymore, Alibaba…so get the hell outta my sight!"

Alibaba gasped at this. He remembered something like this happening before…on the day he left to live in the palace with his father.

"If you try and stop me, next time we meet," Cassim hissed as he pulled away, "then we'll be enemies! And believe me…I know you don't have the guts to fight me!"

"…Oh, yeah?!" Alibaba questioned before he punched Cassim in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. However, Cassim caught himself and punched Alibaba in the jaw, again. The two began to exchange blows, back-and-forth, some landing, some missing. However, the Fog Troop just stood and watched with amused smiles.

"I bet 50 dinars that Alibaba bites it," Hassan said.

"I'll take a piece of that action," said one of the Fog Troop.

**WHAK!** Cassim kneed Alibaba in the side, but Alibaba held his ground and socked Cassim right in the mouth, knocking out a tooth. The dreadlocked teen growled as he punched Alibaba in the jaw, again, but this time, he missed when Alibaba ducked down. Then, he grabbed Cassim by the shoulders before slamming his forehead against his. Then, he slammed his kneecap into Cassim's stomach, causing him to cough.

Then…**FWUMP!** Cassim collapsed in a heap, gasping. Alibaba stood over, panting heavily with blood dripping out of his lip and bruises on his face. Then, as the adrenaline rush subsided, he gasped upon seeing Cassim's condition. He then glanced at the Fog Troop, who gaped at him in shock and…slight fear.

Without warning, Alibaba turned and bolted. As he did, Cassim began to pick himself up off the ground, watching him flee. He gasped slightly before he seethed in anger.

"Yeah!" he shouted after his old friend. "That's right! Run away! Run away like you always do, you freaking pansy! You think you can really make a difference in this country!? YOU'RE NOTHING, ALIBABA! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PILE OF DOG SHIT!"

Alibaba just kept running…with tears forming in his eyes.

The last thing he wanted was to make an enemy out of an old friend…but it seemed that Cassim thought very differently.

Now, not only did he have to find someway to stop Abhmad and the Kou Empire…he had to find a way to stop Cassim and the Fog Troop, too, before it was too late…but how?

XXX

The following day, back at the Fog Troop's hideout, Sinbad is checking up the wounded members along with Ja'Far. Right now, they are standing in the crater that Ugo made when he tried to kill Judar.

"Sin," Ja'Far whispered. "What of establishing Prince Alibaba as king?"

"He's lost confidence," Sinbad whispered. "I didn't really get a positive answer from him, but…"

"SINBAD!"

Sinbad gasped before he turned to see Alibaba, panting heavily and covered in bruises from his fight with Cassim.

"Alibaba?" Sinbad asked. "Where were you? Where'd you get all those bruises from?!"

"Never mind that!" Alibaba barked. "Teach me!"

"Huh?" Sinbad muttered.

"Please," Alibaba said. "I need the strength…to save my country! Teach me how to properly use a Djinn's power!"

A pause…but then Sinbad grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

I decided to make a little fight with Alibaba and Cassim, just like they did when they were little.

Review, please!


	26. Night 26- The Djinn Metal Vessel

**Night 26- The Djinn Metal Vessel**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

"Try again!" Sinbad ordered as he stood before Alibaba, who body glowed a fiery aura.

"O Great Spirit of Decorum and Austerity!" Alibaba exclaimed. "I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and grant me great power! COME FORTH, AMON!"

Thrusting his knife to the sky, Alibaba unleashed a whirling column of flames that surrounded his body.

"That's wrong!" Sinbad said. "Gather Amon's flames _closer_ to your body!"

Alibaba growled as he held his knife closer to his chest.

"Come on, Alibaba!" Alozza cheered. "You can do this!"

"You need to use your Djinn like that princess from the Kou Empire," Sinbad told him. "Embrace the Djinn's power to make yourself a demon! That is the proper way to use a Djinn!"

"Right!" Alibaba said as he kept holding the knife, the flames still burning hot, and yet they did not burn him.

_Flashback; earlier that day_

"You want to learn?" Sinbad asked, standing in his quarters with Alibaba. "Why the sudden change of heart, Alibaba?"

"Well, I thought about what you said," Alibaba replied, "and while I'm still not sure about becoming the next king…I feel that I should at least do what I can!"

"…I see," Sinbad said. "Very well. I'll teach you."

"Thank you!" Alibaba said. "Thank you so much!"

Just then, Alozza entered…and she gasped upon seeing Alibaba's bruises that he received from Cassim.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alozza questioned. "WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THOSE BRUISES?!"

"Uh…I can explain!" Alibaba stammered. "You see, I-"

"No excuses!" Alozza shouted before she grabbed Alibaba and dragged him out. "Come here, right now!"

"No, wait, stop!" Alibaba cried. "You don't understand! I need to talk to Sinbad! LET GO!"

**SLAM!** Alozza slammed the door behind her.

"…Well, that was…interesting," Ja'Far spoke, confused.

"Uhh…yeah," Sinbad agreed.

Masrur stood by, saying nothing…and yet, inside, he felt an odd nervous twinge.

_Flashback end_

"I wonder what caused Prince Alibaba to change his mind," Ja'Far mused.

"Hmm…" Sinbad hummed, wondering.

Alibaba groaned as he kept trying to keep the flames surrounding him and his knife.

'_I'm sorry, Sinbad,'_ he thought, _'but…I can't tell you about what Cassim is planning! He may have changed…but he's still my best friend. If you knew, you'd try to stop him by force…and there's a good chance you'd kill him. I don't want that! So I have to do this!'_

Just then, the flames dissipated, and Alibaba collapsed to his knees, panting heavily.

"You okay?!" Alozza asked as she ran up to him.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Alibaba answered.

"You've nearly depleted all your magoi," Sinbad said. "Don't push yourself too far."

Alibaba looked at his knife, and he gasped when he saw that the eight-pointed star was gone.

"Oh, no!" he cried.

"It's just like with Aladdin's flute!" Alozza added. "Does that mean…?!"

"Relax," said Sinbad. "Amon's not gone. The eight-pointed star seal will return when Alibaba's magoi regenerates. When the magoi in a Djinn Metal Vessel runs out, you're powerless, so you need to pay attention to how much is left."

"Right," Alibaba answered. "So…how do I replenish my magoi?"

"Restore your own physical strength," Sinbad answered. "If you keep your Metal Vessel with you while you rest, it will replenish in a few hours."

"But what if I'm fighting?" Alibaba asked. "What then?"

"That's a very dangerous situation," Sinbad answered, "but even then, there are other ways to replenish your magoi."

"Really?" Alibaba asked. "Like what?"

Sinbad then spent the next few moments explaining how to replenish magoi during battle to Alibaba, who took the time to eat some snacks and drink a bit of water.

"Okay…I think I get it," Alibaba said. "One more thing, though…what's this about 'wrapping my Djinn around me'?"

"Well," Sinbad began, "you saw how Aladdin summons his Djinn, right?"

"Yeah," Alibaba answered.

"How could we forget?" Alozza asked.

"It was powerful," Sinbad continued. "By giving vast amounts of magoi into a Metal Vessel, it's possible to physically manifest a Djinn. However, only a Magi like Aladdin can do such things."

"Maybe that's another reason why Aladdin's sleeping so much," Alozza noted. "I guess he's still gathering up his magoi, too…s-sorry about that, Sinbad. Continue."

"Thank you," Sinbad said. "Now, as I was saying, it's impossible for those of us who are weaker in power. However…by thinly covering ourselves in a Djinn's power and assimilating it, we can approach the power of a manifest Djinn. In other words, a Djinn Equip."

"Djinn Equip…!" Alibaba whispered in awe. "Wow!"

"The person contracted with the Djinn will then taken on the characters of said Djinn's form," Sinbad continued. "Just like the princess from the Kou Empire."

"You know, when I think back," Alozza started, "the way her sword looked…it was almost her Djinn was some kinda sea creature, or some such thing."

"What about your Djinn, Alibaba?" asked Sinbad.

Alibaba gulped…as he imagined himself with Amon's long beard, long face, and distended belly.

"Err…" he murmured. "Can we move on to a different subject, please?!"

"Sure," Sinbad replied.

"Well…I was wondering," Alibaba began, "how did you dispel a Djinn Equip or extinguish Amon's fire just by mere touch?"

"That's been on my mind, too, actually," Alozza said. "If it were me, I would've gotten my hands charred to cinders!"

"I can control the magoi in my own body to counteract them," Sinbad answered. "It's something known as Magoi Manipulation. I spent a year learning it in a tribal village in the mountains. That's not something you can learn in a couple of days, though."

"I see," Alibaba said.

Just then, the eight-pointed star reappeared on the blade of Alibaba's knife.

"Oh! Look at that!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Your Metal Vessel has regained its magoi," said Sinbad. "Now then, try a Djinn Equip."

"Okay," Alibaba answered as he held his knife.

"But this time, don't cover your whole body," said Sinbad. "It's too soon for that. Trying covering only a part of yourself. In other words, a Djinn Weapon Equip."

"A Djinn Weapon Equip?" Alibaba repeated.

"Yes," Sinbad answered. "You saw the princess from that night. Her Metal Vessel transformed into a large blade, and her arms became scaly, like armor of some kind. The vessel is close to the Djinn, so it's easier to equip. The resulting blade takes the form of the Djinn's actual weapon. Now…show me Amon's weapon!"

"Got it!" Alibaba exclaimed as he held his knife to his torso, and soon, his body began glowing with magoi.

'_I've gotta learn this,'_ he thought. _'I need this power…I need this power to save my country!'_

Alozza stood nearby, watching worriedly.

'_He's really pushing himself,'_ she thought. _'This kid…he sure is something.'_

"RRAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Alibaba roared as the flames burst from his knife, and Sinbad gave an impressed smirk.

XXX

Later on, Sinbad is his quarters with Ja'Far and Masrur.

"So, how is training with Prince Alibaba?" Ja'Far asked.

"He has aptitude," Sinbad said. "I'll give him that much. He won't pick it up in just one day, but we'll start again, tomorrow."

"I see," Ja'Far said. "What do you have in mind for Alibaba?"

"I still want him to make him the king of this country," Sinbad replied, "but it's still not gonna be easy. To depose Abhmad and replace him with Alibaba, outside political action will be necessary. I will try and muster Sindria's allies."

"I see," Ja'Far nodded. "But what does Alibaba need power for, exactly?"

"…To be honest," Sinbad began, "he doesn't need it, but it seems that's the only thing that will help build his confidence, so when he takes the throne, he'll be hard to assassinate. Still, he isn't the only one who has to work hard. Tomorrow, I shall take action, myself."

"Meaning…?" Ja'Far inquired.

"I shall go and speak with Princess Kougyoku," Sinbad answered. "She is betrothed to Abhmad, and she can tell me more about Balbadd than Abhmad can."

"Are you sure about that, Sin?" Ja'Far asked. "What makes you so sure she'll confide in you?"

"Oh, she will," Sinbad answered. "Call it a gut feeling, I guess."

A pause…but then Ja'Far sighed before he turned and walked away.

"Is that so?" he mumbled.

"What are you insinuating, Ja'Far?" Sinbad asked with a suspicious look.

"Oh, nothing!" Ja'Far answered.

"Lady Killer of the Seven Seas," Masrur whispered.

"You said it," Ja'Far agreed, softly. "Lord Solomon, help that poor woman."

"I heard that!"

"D'OH!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Morgiana and Alozza are walking to Aladdin's room.

"It's been about three days, now," Alozza said. "He should be at least up and walking by this time, shouldn't he? I mean…he gets up occasionally to use the bathroom or something, but that's it."

"Maybe he's feeling a bit better, today," Morgiana said as she opened the door…only to see Alibaba, sitting at Aladdin's bedside as he spooned him some soup while Shahra lied on the floor, watching.

"Thank you, Alibaba," Aladdin said, "but…I think I'm full now."

"Good," Alibaba said as he took the bowl away. "It's good to see you've still got your appetite, little buddy."

Aladdin smiled, but that smile soon fell.

"…I'm still really tired," the boy said. "Is it okay…if I sleep just a bit longer?"

"Sure," Alibaba answered, gently running his fingers through his azure mop. "You sleep as much as you feel like it, Aladdin."

Aladdin sighed as he lied down, once more, but then he glanced over at his flute, which still stood on the nightstand…and the eight-pointed star was still gone.

"…You still thinking about Ugo, huh?" Alibaba asked.

"…Alibaba…what if I never see him again?" Aladdin asked.

Alibaba paused…but then he smiled and gently ruffled the Magi's hair.

"I'm sure you will," he said. "And even if he was gone…he's never too far away. He'll always be a part of you…in your heart." He poked a finger in Aladdin's chest for emphasis, causing the boy to giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"…That does make me feel a little better," Aladdin answered before he yawned. "Thank you…Alibaba."

With that, the young Magi soon fell asleep, once again. Alibaba sighed as he watched him while Shahra placed her head in his lap, giving a worried growl.

"I know, Shahra," Alibaba said, petting her softly. "I'm worried about him, too."

"You're not the only ones."

Alibaba turned to see the girls.

"Yo," Alozza greeted.

"Did you rest enough after your training?" Morgiana asked.

"Y…yeah, I did," Alibaba answered. "I feel better, now." He then looked back at the snoozing Aladdin and sighed.

"…Aladdin…I'm so sorry, little buddy," he said. "This is all my fault…I dragged you into this big mess…you, too, Ugo."

"Hey, come on," Alozza said. "Don't start that guilt crap. Aladdin spoke a lot about you, and even in the short time I've known him, I never heard him say one thing bad about you."

"That's right," Morgiana agreed. "Aladdin really respected you as his friend…so I doubt he considers you helping your country as dragging him into a big mess."

That's when Alibaba remembered the things Aladdin told him back when they were leaving Dungeon No. 7.

"_You're a brave guy, as well as a respected friend of mine!"_

"…Thanks, Morgiana…Alozza," Alibaba spoke. "That gave me a push."

"Uh…no problem," Alozza answered.

Morgiana just gave Alibaba a concerned glance before she left with Alozza following after.

"Well, that was weird," Alozza said. "Wonder what he meant by that."

As the girls walked through the backstreets, Morgiana suddenly gasped in shock.

"What?!" Alozza asked, flinching. "What is it?!"

"I just remembered," Morgiana answered, "he said something like that…back in the oasis town of Qishan…and then the following day, he left his on his own!"

"…Oh, dear Solomon…!" Alozza realized. "He wouldn't!"

"He would!" Morgiana cried.

XXX

The following day, two guards stood at both sides of the palace gate, holding spears, when suddenly, they heard the sound of galloping footfalls. They looked up to see…a hooded figure with two small barrels strapped to his back, riding on the back of a tigress, headed right for them!

"What the-?!" one of the guards before Shahra braked to a halt, just about 4 feet away from the gate.

"Who are you?!" asked the other guard. "Reveal yourself!"

A pause…but then, the man removed his hood, revealing himself to be Alibaba!

"Ha! It's you!" the guard gasped. "Alibaba the Wondrous!"

'_Sorry, Sinbad,'_ Alibaba thought as he got off Shahra's back, _'but I couldn't wait two more days. Before they do it…and before anyone else…I must take action at the palace! Me, and no one else!'_

"I am Alibaba Saluja! Third Prince of Balbadd! I demand that you open this gate, immediately!"

Soon after he announced this, a large crowd started to gather at the gate.

"It's Alibaba!"

"Prince Alibaba!"

"He's at the palace gates!"

"What's he doing there?!"

"I have come to speak with King Abhmad!" Alibaba shouted. "Now open the gate!"

"No way!" barked the guard. "We're not the leader of the Fog Troop into the palace!"

Suddenly, he flinched when a rock was thrown at him, followed by more. He looked up to see the angered citizens, throwing stones and holding various objects as makeshift weapons as they all clamored angrily. Shahra even roared at the guards, as if to help to get the point across.

"You heard him! Open up that gate, right now!"

"Yeah, open it or else we'll get rough!"

"Open the damned gate!"

"If you open the gate now," Alibaba began, "I'll stop this angry mob. Your lives are in danger, here!"

"Are…are you the only one coming in?" asked the guard.

"Yes, I am," Alibaba replied. "I swear upon my name as Prince of Balbadd."

The guards glanced at each before nodding their heads. Then, they went to open the gate.

"Shahra…stay here," Alibaba told the tigress. "I have to handle this, alone."

He then raised his knife, and then, a column a flames burst forth, swirling around him, to the people's shock and awe.

"People of Balbadd! Heed me!" Alibaba declared. "Wait out here! From this day forward…THIS COUNTRY IS ABOUT TO BE REBORN!"

Everyone gasped as Alibaba charged into the courtyard…before they all burst into cheers.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Imperial Villa of Balbadd Castle, Princess Ren Kougyoku, the Eighth Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire, is sitting in her room, having a cup of tea when Ka Koubun approached her.

"How is Judar's condition, Ka Koubun?" Kougyoku asked.

"I have been healing him with my Household Vessel, Your Highness," Ka Koubun answered. "Unfortunately, it may take some time for his fractured bones to heal."

"…I see," Kougyoku sighed.

"Something troubles you, Your Highness?" asked Ka Koubun.

"…Isn't it odd, Ka Koubun?" Kougyoku asked. "Why does a princess such as myself have to marry for political reasons. Hakuei should do it. She is the previous emperor's daughter, after all."

"Your Highness, with all due respect," Ka Koubun started, "Balbadd is a pivotal trade hub in the South Seas, so it will be an important base for the empire as we advance to the west. To attain without spilling blood, as well to impress the people, a legitimate princess, such as you, must ascend the throne as queen."

"I understand that," Kougyoku retorted. "It's just…I just captured a dungeon and got a Djinn Metal Vessel. I just wanted to be a warrior, like Hakuei, for once…but…more than anything…I just wanted to fall in love."

As she said this…she thought back to Sinbad, who looked at her with a smiling face.

"Oh, Princess," Ka Koubun said in concern. "I know you want that more than anything…after all, I've known you since you were just a little girl."

"Oh, Ka Koubun," Kougyoku smiled. "You know me so well."

"However," Ka Koubun said, "your father, the current emperor, commands it, and your brothers, the princes, will be attending the ceremony."

"I know that," Kougyoku replied. "I suppose I'm just getting the…how do they say, 'pre-wedding jitters'. As princess, I must put aside my own feelings and do what is best for my country."

"Indeed," Ka Koubun concurred.

'_According to custom,'_ Kougyoku thought, _'I'm not even allowed to see my future husband's face. I guess I'm a bit nervous about the marriage…I wonder what King Abhmad is like? I hope he's a good man.'_

In her head, Kougyoku imagined Abhmad as a tall, handsome fellow with a bright smile. Unfortunately for her, Abhmad was anything but those things.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Entai, Enshin, and Engi kneeled before Abhmad.

"Your Majesty," said Markkio. "Does the princess's betrothal gift please you?"

"Yes," Abhmad answered. "They look splendid. The military's best fighters were not even a match for them."

Behind the trio…there was a large crater, filled with bloodied and broken bodies.

"Indeed," Markkio said. "So, will they be your guards?"

"Yes, indeed," Abhmad replied. "Serve me well, you three!"

"Yes, King Abhmad," Entai, Enshin, and Engi answered.

Just then, the air is filled with a cacophony of angered yells.

"Ugh…what's all that noise outside?!" asked Abhmad.

Just then, a palace guard burst in, panicking.

"Your Majesty!" he cried. "There's an intruder in the courtyard, and it's…it's…!"

"Oh, bother," Abhmad said as he went to the balcony to look, followed by Sabhmad and Markkio. "Who could it possibly at a time like this?"

When he looked down, he gasped upon seeing Alibaba, who is now surrounded by guards. The blonde prince remained surprisingly calm as he glared up at Abhmad before he took in a deep breath.

"ABHMAAAAAAAAD!" he roared. "GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW! YOU AND I ARE GONNA TALK, AND THIS TIME, YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME!"

"A…Alibaba…!" Sabhmad whispered in awe while Abhmad seethed angrily.

"Isn't that the boy from the other day?" asked Markkio.

"What in the world is this nonsense?!" Abhmad questioned. "Who let him passed the gate?! Banker! Kill him!"

"But it isn't he a prince of-" Markkio started.

"I DON'T CARE!" Abhmad shouted. "I DON'T RECOGNIZE SUCH _TRASH!_"

"Very well," Markkio said. "Entai, get rid of the boy."

"Yes, sir," Entai bowed as he jumped down into the courtyard, where Alibaba stood.

"Who the hell are you!?" Alibaba questioned. "This has nothing to do with you! Get the hell outta my way!"

Entai pulled back his veil, revealing a rather handsome human face.

"Who am I?" he asked. "But we've met before, haven't we? You sure are thick! Still, I won't bother introducing myself. After all…"

Suddenly…Entai's face began to swell and bulge, and not long after, his whole body began to follow suit…until he took the form of a grotesque elephant-like monster: the same one that attacked the Fog Troop the night Judar appeared!

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, NOW!" Entai boomed in a deep, demonic voice.

'_it's that elephant man from before!'_ Alibaba thought.

Entai trumpeted before he raised one of his trunks and slammed Alibaba into the wall!

"UGH!" Alibaba cried. "What the hell…is he even human?! In any case…I can't fight him alone!"

He then raised his knife, which soon burst into flames.

"GO AMON!" Alibaba shouted as he sent a wall off fire at Entai, who began to swing his trunks in a circular motion, almost like a fan, before knocked the fire right back at Alibaba.

"WHOA!" Alibaba cried as he shielded himself. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Fool!" Entai shouted. "I am the strongest warrior ever born of the Kou Empire's technology!"

Then, he began to slurp up water from a fountain with his trunks, and then sprayed jets of water at Alibaba, who dodged just in the nick of time. However, the pressure of the water caused the ground to crack!

'_Dammit!'_ Alibaba thought. _'This freak put out my flames!'_

"Is this over, already?" asked Entai. "Then it's time for you to die!"

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!** A powerful roar suddenly filled the air, and as Entai turned, an orange and black blur suddenly leapt up and bit down on his left eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Entai screamed as Shahra began claw at his face.

"Shahra!" Alibaba cried. "What are you doing here?! I told you to wait outside!"

Before Shahra could do anymore damage, Entai grabbed her with one of his trunks and threw her to the ground.

"Damned cat!" Entai roared as he raised his foot. "Die already!"

Before he could stomp her to death, Shahra rolled out of Entai's way before she jumped and bit at his ankle.

"Shahra! Get away from him!" Alibaba shouted. "Leave him to me!"

As he charged, the prince thought about what Sinbad had told him earlier during training.

"_Wrap Amon's flames around you to become a demon!"_

'_I need more practice,'_ Alibaba thought as he held his knife, _'but here goes nothing!'_

"DJINN EQUIP!" he shouted as the eight-pointed star flashed on the blade. Soon, a huge column of fire erupted from the knife, momentarily blinding Entai.

_Flashback_

"For Djinn Equip to work," Sinbad said, "you have to wrap yourself in a Djinn's power and gain its strength, but without more practice, the best you can do for now is a Weapon Equip. Gather Amon's flame around your Metal Vessel and arms!"

"Right," Alibaba said. "Lemme try again!"

_Flashback end_

"What are you doing?!" Entai questioned. "Are you trying to burn yourself?!"

"Rrrrgh…come on!" Alibaba cried. "Focus the flame on my blade!"

At first, the flame shrunk, swirling around Alibaba's knife and arms, but then, they burst again!

"No!" Alibaba cried.

**WHAM!** Shahra pushed him out of the way as Entai tried to hit him with his trunks again.

'_It's no good!'_ Alibaba thought. _'I can't focus the flame!'_

"Enough of this foolishness!" Entai roared. "I've had just about enough!"

**WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!** He continued to slam his trunks in the ground, trying to hit Alibaba and Shahra, who both tried to dodge. Then, Alibaba leapt up and slashed his flaming sword in Entai's eyes!

"AGH!" Entai cried. "Damn you!"

'_If I can beat him with my flames like this…'_ Alibaba thought…before he imagined Kougyoku, Enshin, and Engi. _'No…I wouldn't stand a chance against the other three! I have to do this!'_

Shahra roared as she jumped at Entai again, but the elephant beast knocked her away.

"Shahra, stop getting in the way!" Alibaba shouted, holding his knife. "It's my fight! Stay out of it!"

Shahra growled as she got back up and ran at Entai again.

"I said 'stay out of it!'" Alibaba shouted. "Ugh! Damn cat won't listen to me! DJINN EQUIP!"

**FWASH!** Alibaba's knife burst into flames again, but Entai, slamming Shahra into the wall with his trunks again, sucked up water from the fountain and sprayed at the prince!

"That damned flame of yours is annoying!" Entai shouted as Alibaba dodged him again. He roared as he charged at him, preparing to pummel him with his trunks, but Alibaba held up his knife to block him. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, for ended up getting thrown back!

"GAAH!" Alibaba cried as he rolled backwards, but he soon got back on his feet.

'_Come on, focus!'_ he thought. _'Focus the flame on my knife!'_

"HAHAHAHA!" Entai laughed. "You weakling! You may be a Dungeon-Capturer, but you're still human! I don't know what you and that cat of yours are up to, but give it up, already!"

"Never!" Alibaba shouted as he and Shahra dodged strikes from his trunks.

'_Focus…focus the flame!'_ Alibaba thought as the flames kept sparking from his knife. _'Dammit, why can't I do it?!'_

"Oh, my!" Markkio exclaimed. "I do believe he has a Djinn Metal Vessel, doesn't he? He's a bit inexperienced, but it looks like he's a Dungeon-Capturer."

"Him?!" Abhmad questioned. "A Dungeon-Capturer?! That piece of trash!?"

"If so, he must be a King's Candidate," Markkio added.

'_Impossible!'_ Abhmad thought. _'That piece of scum, a King's Candidate?! He's a dog from the backstreets! He could never be a king like me! I'm certain of it!'_

Alibaba and Shahra tried their hardest to dodge Entai's attacks, the latter going back over and over to bite and claw at his face, but the tigress was knocked back every time. Alibaba, meanwhile, struggled to control the flames from his knife, and by now, he was bleeding from his forehead.

'_Dammit!'_ Alibaba cursed mentally. _'Why, Amon?! Why won't you listen to me?! Am I not fit to equip you?! Is that it?! Do you really want me to die?!'_

Entai trumpeted as he charged at Alibaba and Shahra.

'_I failed at it in training,'_ Alibaba thought, _'so I thought that maybe it might work if my life were in danger!'_

**BAM!** Entai rammed his head into both Shahra and Alibaba, throwing them down to the ground. Alibaba coughed up blood as he lied on the ground in a heap, in great pain.

"Well, that was irritating," Entai said, "but now, I can finally finish you!"

He then stomped towards Alibaba, raising his foot.

"I'll start with you," he said, "then I'll kill the cat!"

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!** Shahra roared as she sprang to her paws and lunged at Entai again, biting his face.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Entai cried. "DAMNED TIGER! LET GO OF ME!"

Alibaba watched as Shahra continued to clash with Entai, who started thrashing about in an attempt to throw off.

'_Shahra…why do you fight for me?'_ he thought. _'I told you…I have to do this on my own…!'_

As he lied on the ground, panting heavily, he began to think about what all the people he had known throughout his life. First, he saw himself as a child, crying as his mother, Anise, held him.

"_Don't cry, Alibaba!"_ he could hear her say.

Then, he saw his ill, bed-ridden father, Rashid.

"_Alibaba…I will leave this country in your hands."_

Then he thought back to a few nights ago, when Sabhmad came to the backstreets.

"_Because I believed that if you were with them, you'd be able to change this country for the better!"_

Then he thought of what Sinbad said.

"_They've all sensed a prince's duty. _Your_ duty."_

Then, he began to think of all the people of Balbadd.

"_Please! Please, help us!"_

"_Prince Alibaba, please help!"_

"_Help us, Prince Alibaba!"_

"_SAVE US!"_

Just then, **SLASH!** Alibaba imagined himself getting cut down by a blade before he fell to the ground, limp.

'_Dammit…!'_ he thought. _'Is this…really how I'm supposed to go out?'_

"_You know for yourself that you're powerless, inexperienced, and unprepared!"_ Cassim's voice rang. _"You're useless, even as royalty! You think you can really make a difference in this country!? YOU'RE NOTHING, ALIBABA! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PILE OF DOG SHIT!"_

'_That's right,'_ Alibaba thought. _'I'm worthless…I'm nothing!'_

But then…a small hand reached out to him, causing him to look up…and see Aladdin, smiling at him.

"_You're a brave guy, as well as a respected friend of mine!"_ he told him.

Alibaba gasped as he finally snapped back to reality, just as Shahra was slammed to the ground a 7th time. He grunted as he began to stagger to his feet.

'_Dammit, Alibaba!'_ he thought. _'Quit spacing out, already! It's not about having strength or not! Whatever happens…I…I vow to keep moving forward!'_

"You pricks!" shouted Entai. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Then, his middle trunk split open to reveal a mouth full sharp fangs! One bite could easily sever both Alibaba and Shahra in half!

However, Shahra growled as she leapt up and bit Entai in the face, once more!

"Shahra!" Alibaba shouted. "What are you doing?! You're too hurt! Get out of there! He's too much for you!"

Shahra growled as she kept clawing at the monster's face…and that's when Alibaba finally realized something.

'_She's not trying to fight him off for me,'_ he thought. _'All she's been doing is trying to buy me time! Of course!'_

"That's it, Shahra!" he shouted. "Keep him busy for me, just a little longer!"

Shahra roared as she kept biting Entai's trunks, causing him to roar in even more pain.

"DJINN EQUIP!" Alibaba shouted as he held his knife to his torso, the flames bursting forth.

'_Come on, come on!'_ he mentally urged. _'Focus the flames on my blade! …No…that's just not for me! I'll focus the flame…on my arms!'_

**FWOOSH!** The flames began to engulf his entire body!

'_I'll burn from within…burn more and more! I'LL BECOME THE FLAME, ITSELF!'_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alibaba roared before he vanished in a flash light, and as Entai finally pulled Shahra off his face…**SLASH!** He was suddenly cleaved vertically in half!

"W…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" he roared…before both halves fell to the ground.

Alibaba landed behind him…holding a long, black sword!

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "This is…the Sword of Amon!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Things are heating up! *SHOT*

Anyway, review, please!


	27. Night 27- The Rebellion

**Night 27- The Rebellion**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

At last, Alibaba had done it. He had finally mastered his Weapon Equip, and is now holding the Sword of Amon in his very hands. Having defeated Entai the Elephant Monster, the Third Prince of Balbadd began to feel his confidence return…and now, he had to hurry and get to the throne room, where Abhmad waits.

"The elephant man is down!" Abhmad shouted in disbelief as he watched from the balcony. "Argh! How utterly useless! Somebody clean up that trash!"

"Not to worry, King Abhmad," Markkio reassured. "You still have two more guards for him to deal with."

Shahra groaned as she lied on the ground. Once the adrenaline rush began to subside, the pain from her injuries that Entai dealt her began to sink in. She had at least 3 cracked ribs, was bleeding from several places, and her right front paw was fractured from when she got slammed into the wall. Alibaba approached her calmly and gently pet her head.

"Thanks for helping me back there, Shahra," Alibaba said. "I couldn't have beat him without you."

Shahra brushed her head against Alibaba's chest, purring.

"You stay here and rest," the prince told her. "I'll take care of this as fast as I can, and then I'll treat your wounds."

With that, Alibaba charged onward, leaving Shahra to rest from her injures. As he ran, he spotted a troop of monkeys wearing some sort of armor and multiple red eyes on their faces, sitting outside the inner gate that led to the inside of the palace.

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered. "It's those monkeys from the other night! Well, they're gonna get in my way! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wildly slashing his sword, Alibaba quickly cut the monkeys as they leapt at him, and at first, it seemed he made quick work of them, but then, the monkeys that had been cleaved suddenly began to regenerate their lost parts, even their heads. Soon, there were twice as many as there were before!

"What the hell!?" Alibaba questioned. "What kind of monkeys are these things?!"

"They can regenerate, over and over," Markkio explained. "They are dungeon monsters with human intelligence!"

"What they are is ANNOYING!" Alibaba shouted as the monkeys began to tackling him with lightning, giving him little to no time to dodge their attack.

"Amon!" Alibaba shouted as he raised his sword, which suddenly burst into large flames. With multiple swings, Alibaba quickly cut the beastly primates down, completely obliterating some of them!

'_Whoa!'_ Alibaba thought, amazed as he looked at his blade. _'It's both light and hot! So this is the Sword of Amon!'_

**THOMP!** A larger monkey soon dropped to the ground before Alibaba and removed his veil.

"I am Enshin," the giant monkey growled. "Prepare to die here!"

"So he's the big boss, huh?" Alibaba surmised. "Bring it on!"

The remaining monkeys soon charged at Alibaba, who tried his best to hold his own against them. However, he knew he couldn't take too long fighting these things off. He remembered what Sinbad said about the magoi in his weapon. If he stayed fighting for too long, he could run out, and then he'd be a sitting duck.

"I'll take you down before then!" Alibaba declared as he charged at Enshin, who roared at him and prepared to attack, but then…

"HEY, UGLY!"

Enshin turned…only to be kneed right in the mouth by Morgiana!

"Morgiana?!" Alibaba questioned.

"You dumb-ass!"

**THUNK!** Alozza, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, punched Alibaba in the back of his head, leaving a large bump.

"OW!" Alibaba cried as he held his head. "A-Alozza?! Wait, what are you and Morgiana doing here?!"

"Uh, hello~!" Alozza exclaimed. "Helping you, of course! You reckless knucklehead, what were you thinking, running off on your own?!"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" Alibaba shouted. "I need to this on my own!"

"We know, Alibaba," Morgiana answered. "We know that you're engaged in a battle that only _you_ can fight."

"But who said it included these ugly-ass apes?" asked Alozza with a grin. "Your _real_ battle's in the palace, right?"

Alibaba gasped before he looked at the palace…as he put on a determined visage.

"We'll handle them," said Morgiana. "You get inside!"

"But you can't face them all by yourselves!" Alibaba argued.

"Hey, I'm a shape-shifter, she's a Fanalis," Alozza said. "I think we can handle ourselves just fine…right, Morgiana?"

Morgiana took in a deep breath…and then let out a piercing scream, so high-pitched that only the monkeys could hear it, causing them to tremble and cover their ears in pain. Even Shahra, who was still in the courtyard, was forced to cover her ears from the sound.

"Alibaba!" Morgiana shouted. "Get going!"

"We can handle this!" Alozza said, drawing her sword. "Just go!"

"Y-yeah, but-" Alibaba started, but then Morgiana grabbed.

"You heard her!" the Fanalis girl shouted. "GET GOING!"

**WHOOSH!** Morgiana easily threw Alibaba over the wall!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" he screamed as he was sent hurtling through the air, but he soon landed on the other side, safe and sound (surprisingly).

"Don't you think throwing him was a little much?!" Alozza asked in shock. "He could've been hurt!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Morgiana said. "Right now, we have a bigger problem."

Alozza looked up and glared at Enshin and his monkey army.

"A couple of girls, eh?" Enshin asked. "Try and cut us down as much as you want, but you won't defeat us!"

"Tch!" Alozza scoffed as her pendant flashed. "You think you've seen what we can do?"

"When we get serious," Morgiana said, taking a fighting stance, "you don't know WHAT we can do!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Alibaba had made it inside and is now racing to the throne room.

'_Morgiana…Shahra…Alozza!'_ he thought. _'Forgive me…but I promise…I'll finish this fight as soon as possible! I have to find Abhmad!'_

Just then, **THOMP!** Another creature soon jumped in front of Alibaba's path.

"At last!" Engi exclaimed as he pulled his veil, revealing the face of a leopard.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Alibaba barked. "RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!"

**KLANG!** The two swordsmen soon clashed blades!

XXX

Outside, the guards are having a hard time keeping the slowly growing crowd at bay.

"This isn't good!" said the guard on the right. "The crowd's getting bigger!"

"But it doesn't look like they're doing anything," said the guard on the left.

"Prince Alibaba said that things would change in this country!" said an old man in the crowd. "We're just standing out here, waiting to see what happens!"

"What's going on?" asked a woman as she held her infant daughter. "Why does it feel like he's taking so long?!"

XXX

At the Fog Troop hideout…

"WHAT?!" Sinbad questioned as he stood up with a start. "Alibaba is storming the palace, alone?!"

"That's right," Ja'Far answered. "What should we do, Sin?"

"Damn," Sinbad cursed. "My allies' envoys are arriving soon, but now diplomatic solution seems unlikely. Maybe there's still time. I'm going to the palace!"

With that, he walked out.

'_Alibaba…what are you thinking?!'_ he thought.

"I'm going with him," Ja'Far said. "The Fog Troop will only make matters worse! Please, everyone wait here!"

"What?!" asked a Fog Troop member.

"Dammit, this is so frustrating!" cried another. "Doesn't the boss think we can do anything?!"

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to look at one of the Fog Troop's female members.

"I went to go check on that little blue-haired boy," she said, "but when I opened the door…his body was glowing!"

"Glowing?" Ja'Far repeated in concern.

XXX

In Aladdin's room, the boy in question is still sleeping. However, for some strange reason, his body, as well as his flute…are both bathed in a golden white light.

XXX

Alibaba growled as he tried to push Engi back, and before long, his sword actually managed to cut through the leopard man's own blade!

'_No way!'_ Alibaba thought, even more amazed. _'The Sword of Amon even cuts through steel!'_

He then glared at Engi and lunged at him, preparing to deliver the final blow, but then, his sword shrank back into its regular size in a burst of flames!

"Huh?!" Alibaba questioned.

"It looks like you're out of magoi," Engi growled before he drew his other sword. "Now you cannot use your Djinn, so now, we duel with swords, only!"

He then charged at Alibaba, preparing to cut him to pieces!

"At last!" the cat-like monster shouted. "A battle of swordsmanship!"

Alibaba glared before he grabbed the barrel on his back and threw them at Engi, which burst open, spilling a yellow, slippery substance. Engi sniffed before he took on a perplexed look.

'_Oil?'_ Engi thought.

Then, Alibaba pulled out a metal kindle rod, grinding it against his knife before the friction caused the oil to burst into flames!

"Hmph!" Engi scoffed. "Playing with fire won't hurt me, boy!"

"Amon!" Alibaba shouted, and suddenly, the flames gathered into the blade of his knife, transforming it back into the Sword of Amon, once more!

"WHAT?!" Engi questioned before **SLASH!** Alibaba cut him completely in half!

"Sorry," he hissed, "but I'm NOT playing."

With that, he kept running, and as he did, he remembered something important Sinbad told him during training.

"_There are other ways to use powers. One is to use natural elements, like flame or water. It must be akin to the power of the Djinn. In your case, Alibaba, it's flames! Unlike magoi, that will only last about a second."_

As Alibaba kept running, the Sword of Amon disappeared, shrinking back to its regular form.

'_Thanks to Sinbad, I managed to win,'_ Alibaba thought as he approached the door to the throne room. _'Those monsters are all gone, now! Besides…they aren't my real enemy, anyway! My real fight…is with Abhmad!'_

XXX

**SLAM!** The doors to the throne room, causing everyone to turn around and gasp in shock upon seeing Alibaba, who panted heavily as he stood in the doorway. Then, he took in a deep breath.

"ABHMAD!" he shouted. "YOU AND I ARE GONNA SETTLE THINGS, RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Abhmad sat on his throne, glowering at his younger half-brother. Alibaba then noticed the large crater and the dead bodies in the middle of the room.

'_What in the hell happened here?!'_ he thought. _'Did those monsters do this?!'_

"Banker, those useless guards failed me," said Abhmad.

"True," Markkio agreed. "However, the boy has exhausted his magoi. He can no longer use his Djinn."

"I don't need my Djinn's power for this battle!" shouted Alibaba. "Everyone one here is a citizen of Balbadd. I have no intention of killing them…but Abhmad…I'm here to give you and your reign _final notice!_"

Upon hearing that, the guards began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Final notice?"

"What's he talking about?"

"No clue."

"Kill him," Abhmad ordered the guards. "This one is a traitor, so execute! The banker says he's powerless, so hop to it!"

The guards seemed to hesitate, but then they moved in to apprehend Alibaba.

"Stay back! All of you!" Alibaba ordered. "I'm here as the Third Prince of Balbadd to speak with King Abhmad! Balbadd can't keep going like this and you all _know_ it!"

Upon hearing that, the guards started to hesitate again.

"Kill him!" Abhmad ordered. "He's trash from the backstreets! Don't listen to a word he says! Kill him, now!"

"No! Please!" Alibaba shouted as he struggled against the guards' spears. "Let go of me!"

'_Dammit!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Not again! I'm trying to put up a front, but Abhmad still won't acknowledge me! CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT FOR ME, FOR A CHANGE?!'_

"L-let Alibaba go, right now!"

Alibaba and the guards gasped before they looked up…to see Sabhmad, standing beside the throne.

"S…Sabhmad…?!" Alibaba whispered in surprise.

"Sabhmad?!" Abhmad questioned before he laughed. "You startled me, there…now you just stand back."

"N…no…!" Sabhmad stammered, his fists shaking.

"What was that?" Abhmad asked, glaring.

"Abhmad…I…I…!" Sabhmad stammered.

"Hmph!" Abhmad scoffed. "Ignore this one. Obey my order and kill the backstreets dog!"

The guards glanced at their king before they prepared to subdue Alibaba.

"B-BALKIRK!" Sabhmad shouted. "SUBDUE THE GUARDS, AT ONCE!"

"Yes, viceroy!" Balkirk exclaimed as he pushed the guards back, joined by several other soldiers in his command.

"The former king's dog!" Abhmad hissed. "Have you gone mad, Balkirk?!" He then pointed his scepter at Sabhmad. "Don't listen to this worthless fool! He's merely for show! He's a coward with no say in the government! You all know that, right?!"

Sabhmad trembled violently before he looked back at Alibaba, who kept struggling against the guards, even in spite of Balkirk's help.

'_Alibaba's here,'_ he thought, _'and he's fighting so hard. I…I must take responsibility! If I don't do it now…then when will I?!'_

Without warning, he snatched Abhmad's scepter out of his hands!

"Hey!" Abhmad cried. "What do you think you're doing, Sabhmad?!"

**WHAM!** Sabhmad slammed the scepter against the floor, gaining everyone's attention.

"In the name of the Viceroy of Balbadd," he declared, "I forbid you all to interfere with the talks between Prince Alibaba and the reigning king! LOWER YOUR SPEARS, AT ONCE!"

The guards all gasped in shock at Sabhmad's order.

"V-viceroy…?!"

"What do we do?!"

"How should I know?! Why are you asking me?!"

"Sabhmad…!" Abhmad growled. "Don't tell me…you've been siding with the rebels, this whole time! Are you attempting a coup d'etat?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back outside, Morgiana lets out a roar as she kicked one last monkey in the face before she landed on the ground while Alozza stabbed one more in the heart before throwing its dead body to the ground.

"Anyone else want some?!" Alozza asked. "HUH?!"

The remaining monkeys cowered in fear. Some of them even went over to Enshin…who lied on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest.

"That's what I thought," Alozza hissed as she sheathed her blade and looked at Morgiana. "Not too shabby, Morgiana! Then again, I'd expect no less from a Fanalis."

"Thank you," Morgiana said. "I tried that Masrur did with the Fog Troop. It wasn't as powerful, but it was enough to finish him off."

Just then, Alozza spotted Shahra limping up to the two.

"Hey, Shahra," Alozza said, petting her. "You okay, girl?"

Shahra just purred as she rubbed her head against Alozza's hip.

"…We've done what we can," Morgiana said. "Now…it's up to Alibaba."

"…Whatever idea that idiot has in his head," Alozza began, "it better work."

XXX

Back in the palace, everyone glared up at Abhmad, who was seething with rage…mostly at Sabhmad, who had finally racked up the nerve to stand up to him and admit his allegiance with the Fog Troop.

"So," Abhmad said, "you really are in league with the rebels, then?! You were the one who leaked military information to the Fog Troop…am I wrong, Sabhmad?!"

"…No," Sabhmad admitted.

Hearing that caused Abhmad to laugh almost in disbelief.

"Are you insane?!" he asked. "A royal, abetting treason!?"

"No," Sabhmad answered. "As a matter of fact, I'm quite sane. In all honesty, I believe _you_ are the one who's gone mad, Abhmad! That's why I cooperated with the rebels! I told Alibaba about your plan to sell the citizens, and that's why he's here today! There's only one thing I must say before the signing ceremony."

"And what would that be?" Abhmad asked with a sneer.

"My brother…" Sabhmad said. "No…_King_ Abhmad…right here and now, I ask that you relinquish the throne!"

Abhmad and the guards all gasped at Sabhmad's request, but Alibaba just stood by, silently.

"Everyone knows Balbadd has nearly reached the point of no return," Sabhmad continued, "and tomorrow, you intend to sign a treaty that will enslave the people! To save this country…I must ask that you step down!"

A pause…but then Abhmad's sneer turned into a grin.

"So that's it," he said. "You plan on becoming _king_, don't you, Sabhmad?!"

"N-no," Sabhmad answered, stammering. "That's not what I-"

"Kill him!" Abhmad ordered. "This traitor plotted to assassinate the king! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The guards hesitated, once again before they prepared to apprehend Sabhmad, but then, Alibaba leapt in their way.

"Hold it!" he shouted. "Let's think about this! It's our last chance! Don't you see?! The treaty enslaving the citizens will affect every single one of us! Your friends…your family…even future generations! All of them will be sold as slaves! Can you _honestly_ face tomorrow, knowing what's going to happen?! CAN YOU?!"

The guards all looked down at the floor, guiltily, while Abhmad seethed with growing irritation at Alibaba.

"General of the Left!" he shouted. "Soldiers! Obey your king!"

"…Your Highness," the General of the Left said, solemnly. "We…we can no longer obey your orders. The soldiers slain by the Kou Empire's monsters were my dear comrades…and sure, we would've been next."

Soon, there was silence.

"W…what's going on?!" Abhmad asked, looking around. "Why are you all so quiet?!"

"It's no use, Abhmad," Sabhmad told him. "Just give up, already. The moment you decided to sell out your own people…they withdrew their hearts from you. This was all over, a long time ago."

Abhmad gasped in shock and horror at what his brother had said, and at first, it almost seemed like he was about to give up…but then he started to snicker.

"What's wrong with you people?" he asked as he gestured to Sabhmad. "Don't let this sniveling idiot fool you! Think about it! If I stepped down, what would you do?! Make _Sabhmad_ king?!"

"Th-that's not what I want, Abhmad," Sabhmad argued. "I'm not worthy of-"

"Oh, is that right?!" Abhmad questioned. "And yet, you lead a coup d'etat! Therefore, you have to take responsibility!"

He then forced Sabhmad to stand up and shoved his scepter into his hands.

"Here!" he shouted. "You see how it feels to look out from the throne!"

As Sabhmad looked, he gasped upon seeing all the guards, eyeing him…almost glowering at him. It made him start to break out in a cold sweat and tears begin to well up in his eyes. Then, he began to shake like a leaf.

"So, how does it feel, Sabhmad?" Abhmad asked with a smirk. "They all depend on you! They'll obey you! And not just them, but the citizens will also expect a great deal from you! They will hang upon your every word! So…what do you think, Sabhmad?!"

Sabhmad whimpered as he began to fall to his knees, imagining a large crowd of people, watching him, waiting for him to say something.

"You see?!" Abhmad asked with a grin. "You can't do it! You get scared, even when someone so much as looks at you! You're nothing more than a worthless coward, Sabhmad, and you always will be!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Abhmad turned to see Alibaba, who glared at him as he stood in between him and the trembling Sabhmad.

"Sabhmad's no coward," Alibaba said. "He risked his life, coming to the Fog Troop's hideout."

The guards all gasped and began chattering at this.

"Viceroy…is this true?!" asked one of them.

"Y…yes," Sabhmad answered. "Alibaba…thank you…but Abhmad's right. I _am_ a coward. Without you here…I couldn't have acted today."

"…I guess you could say the same for me," Alibaba acknowledged, turning to face him. "Without your help, this would have ended with me being thrown out of the palace, again…or worse, my head skewered on a spear. It was reckless of me to plunge in alone, but now it's working…because you finally found your feet and inspired everyone!"

Sabhmad gasped as he looked at Alibaba, who smiled and put his hands on his shoulders.

"So don't worry!" the Third Prince of Balbadd told him. "You're not a coward at all! You're a brave man! I promise you!"

A pause…but then Sabhmad smiled and pulled Alibaba into his embrace, sobbing happily.

"Thank you, Alibaba," Sabhmad whispered. "Solomon bless you!"

Alibaba chuckled as he pat his half-brother on the back. However, he didn't notice Abhmad glaring as he grabbed a soldier's sword.

"Enough of this!" he shouted as he ran at Alibaba. "YOU PIECE OF TRAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Alibaba soon whipped around and caught the sword between his palm, then he easily yanked it out of Abhmad's hands.

"W-what are you-?!" Abhmad started before **SMACK!** Alibaba slapped him right across the face! The fat king fell to the floor, rubbing his bruised cheek, more out of surprise than pain.

'_He…he struck me…!'_ Abhmad thought. _'Just like Father…!'_

"Abhmad," Alibaba said, with Balkirk, Sabhmad, and all the other guards standing behind him, all of them glowering down at Abhmad. "Use this chance…to relinquish the throne."

"W…what?!" Abhmad questioned. "You can't be serious! Guards! Seize him!"

However, some of the guards soon walked out.

"W-where do you think you're going?!" Abhmad asked as they let. "I am the _king!_ I am Abhmad Saluja, 23rd King of Balbadd! I…I'm…"

He soon fell to his knees, dismayed and defeated.

"Well, what's all this then?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned around, and Sabhmad gasped in horror.

"Oh, no…!" Sabhmad whispered. "It's _her!_"

Yes…Kougyoku, Ka Koubun, as well as group of Kou soldiers, had entered the throne room.

"Alibaba…that woman is Abhmad's betrothed…!" Sabhmad whispered.

"…Perfect," Alibaba said.

"Huh?!" Sabhmad muttered.

"I've been waiting for her," Alibaba said.

'_It's time for me…to do what I must,'_ he thought. _'I'm this country's last hope!'_

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Review, please!


	28. Night 28- Alibaba's Answer

**Night 28- Alibaba's Answer**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

During all the commotion at the palace, the SML Nando Bros. are seen, walking through the backstreets, making their way to the outskirts of the country. In their arms are all the Djinn Metal Vessels that they had stolen from Sinbad. It seemed that now that things were getting hectic, the brothers were planning on making their escape.

"The palace sure is in an uproar, isn't it?" asked M Nando, who could hear the shouting crowd at the palace even from where he was standing.

"Who cares?" asked S Nando. "This country's about to bite the dust! We dug up all our loot, so let's scream!"

"But Bro," L Nando piped up, "is that really okay? I mean…these things belong to King Sinbad. If they're Djinn Metal Vessel, doesn't he need them?"

S Nando froze at this, but just when he was about to argue, M Nando spotted something out of the corner of his closes eyes.

"Brother, look!" M Nando exclaimed. "Over there!"

S Nando and L Nando looked up seeing two columns of bright light, one shining on the Fog Troop's hideout, and the other at the palace villa.

XXX

In Aladdin's room, the young Magi is still sound asleep…unaware that the rukh are completely swarming around him.

"Aladdin!" Ja'Far cried as he shielded his eyes with Masrur standing behind him. "What's going on?! The rukh…they've accumulated so much that we can actually see them! What can it mean!?"

Aladdin just remained sleeping as the rukh continued swirling around him.

"Aladdin!" Ja'Far cried. "Wake up, Aladdin! WAKE UP!"

XXX

At the villa, it appeared the same thing was happening to Judar, who was out cold due to his injuries from Ugo.

"Something's happening to the lord priest!" shouted a Kou doctor. "Summon Princess Kougyoku or the banker!"

"We can't!" cried a soldier. "They're not here!"

XXX

In the throne room, Markkio's eyes started looking in different directions…but one eye was looking off to the right and the other was looking to the left.

"Oh, my!" Markkio exclaimed. "So much is afoot, here! Yet another page of history unfolds."

Kougyoku stood before Alibaba, who glared at her. However, she still retained her cold expression.

"I came because I heard a commotion going about," Kougyoku said. "I am Ren Kougyoku, 8th Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire and King Abhmad's betrothed."

Everyone started murmuring at this statement.

"I apologize," Kougyoku said. "I still do not know my future husband's face. Which one of you is the king here?"

"I-it's me!" Abhmad exclaimed. "I am!"

Kougyoku made a small squeak of surprise, but quickly regained composure.

"…I see," she muttered, looking away.

"About that, my dear princess," said Markkio. "At the moment, it seems that no one here is king, at the moment."

Everyone gasped at this.

"What do you mean, 'no king'?" asked Kougyoku.

"That boy, Alibaba, and the viceroy have just staged a rebellion, you see," said Markkio explained. "They are attempting to depose Abhmad as king, and therefore, they have not determined who the next king will be."

"B-Banker!" Abhmad cried. "You traitor!"

'_Depose?'_ Kougyoku thought. _'In that case, that means I won't have to marry him…no. I must calm down. I must fulfill my duty as princess!'_

"In that case," she said, "I shall marry whoever is king. By my country's command, I am betrothed to the King of Balbadd and must conclude the treaty that is to take place tomorrow. Whoever becomes king, _that_ will not change. So, I suggest you determine the new king, and _soon_."

The guards all glared at her, but at the same time, they were nervous.

"…She's right," Balkirk sighed. "We must decide, at once."

"What?!" Abhmad questioned. "No! _I_ am the king! ME!"

Just then, two guards came and pulled Abhmad away, the fat man struggling and arguing as he did.

"…Viceroy," Balkirk said as he looked at Sabhmad, "by law, _you_ are next in line of succession of the throne."

"…I cannot be king," Sabhmad insisted. "Until today, I did nothing to stop this depraved rule, so I share Abhmad's guilt. However…there is one who has tried many times to save Balbadd."

Everyone gasped before they turned to look at Alibaba.

'_Am I wrong, Alibaba?'_ Sabhmad thought. _'You've tried, may time…and because of that , you are truly an incredible young man! My brother and I aren't fit for the throne, and you know…but you…you could do it!'_

Kougyoku then approached Alibaba, who glanced at her.

"So?" Kougyoku asked. "Are you going to be the new king, boy?"

A pause…but then Alibaba took in a deep inhale.

"…No," he answered. "I will _not_."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" everyone in the room cried in surprise.

"W-what are you saying, Alibaba?!" Sabhmad asked;.

"Sabhmad…I'm not fit for the throne, either," Alibaba answered, solemnly. "The one who caused our Father to die…it was me. I precipitated his death and fled the country out of fear…so I'm not fit to rule."

"If not you, then who?" Kougyoku asked, impatiently. "You must decide by tomorrow's ceremony."

"That's another thing I wanted to bring up, actually," Alibaba said.

"And just _who_ are you?" asked Kougyoku.

"I am Alibaba Saluja," Alibaba answered. "Third Prince of Balbadd."

"I see," Kougyoku said. "So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Tomorrow, you were going to conclude the citizens' human rights transfer treaty," Alibaba said, "but since you are a representative of the Kou Empire…I ask that you abandon it."

"Huh?" Kougyoku muttered in surprise.

"That was the former king's foolish decision," Alibaba continued. "No one else here wants that treaty!"

"So it would seem," Kougyoku surmised. "Unfortunately, I cannot abandon the treaty. It was an agreement between our two countries, regardless of who becomes king, and tomorrow, I shall marry that king."

"No, you won't," Alibaba argued.

"And we _will_ sign the treaty!" Kougyoku said.

"No, you won't!" Alibaba repeated.

"Why not?!" Kougyoku questioned, beginning to get quite irked by his words.

"Because," Alibaba answered, "_no one_ will be king of Balbadd."

"W…what?!" Kougyoku asked, confused.

"As of today," Alibaba started, "we are abolishing the monarchy of Balbadd itself!"

3…2…1…

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"**_

XXX

Outside, the crowd is still waiting outside the palace gates, only now it, was at least 5 times as big as it was earlier this morning.

"What happened to Prince Alibaba?"

"He said he was going to change this country, but…what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know…but I just want my family to survive."

The woman that Sinbad helped, several nights ago looked at her wailing infant daughter, who was hungry and needed food.

XXX

"The people want to live happily," Alibaba spoke, "and they can do that _without_ a king. I saw lands like that in the Central Desert. The people cooperated with each other and elected representatives. They determined their _own government_. They formed groups of city-states and lived in peace and harmony. That's what I think Balbadd should be like!"

"Quiet!" Abhmad barked. "You fool…you want to destroy a royal line of 23 generations?!"

"If we don't, the country itself will fall to ruin!" Alibaba retorted. "The people will become slaves, and no king can stop that now! That's how corrupt Balbadd's monarchy is! When a king cares so less about his peoples' lives, even goes as far as to call them 'maggots'…then who needs him? The privileges of royalty and nobility are finished! Balbadd's lands, rights, and resources will return to the people! The citizens themselves will elect a representative, form a government, and convene an assembly! Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ will have a say in Balbadd's affairs!"

Everyone, save for Kougyoku, Ka Koubun, and Abhmad, stared at Alibaba in awe.

"And if I may," Alibaba added, "I, too, will lend my strength to Balbadd…for as long as I still draw breath!"

"Alibaba…!" Sabhmad whispered in amazement.

"Therefore," Alibaba declared, "I will turn the Kingdom of Balbadd into the Balbadd _Republic_, with no inequality! That is my proposal to you!"

Soon, everyone began talking all at once.

"No monarchy?!"

"Is it even possible?!"

"I…I never even considered such a thing," Balkirk whispered, "but…it is possible! Many lands in the west are like that!"

'_Alibaba,'_ Sabhmad thought in awe. _'So this was what you had in mind?!'_

Kougyoku remained surprisingly stoic…but inside, she was really shocked beyond belief. So much so, she couldn't even find words to say.

'_No monarchy?'_ the Kou Princess thought. _'But what of tomorrow's wedding and the signing ceremony? What is this boy prattling on about?!'_

"I see," a familiar voice spoke up. "So that's your answer, is it Alibaba?"

Everyone turned to see Sinbad, as well as three people: a woman with long blond hair, pink robes, and a pink feather tattoo on her cheek, a tanned-skin young man with silvery hair, green eyes, and a small cobra coiled around his wrist, and a tall man, wearing thick, dark-colored robes, dark blue hair, and a headdress, decorated with white fur and coral.

Upon seeing Sinbad, Kougyoku gasped as her face flushed pink and her heart skipped a beat.

'_L…Lord Sinbad…?!'_ she thought before she shook her head. _'No…remain calm…don't let your feelings overwhelm you.'_

She then put on her stoic expression again.

'…_Still,'_ she thought, _'what is going on here? This boy wishes to abolish the monarchy…and that would prevent my marriage to King Abhmad…but then Lord Sinbad appears, and he brought friends with him!'_

"Pardon my interruption in the midst of this crisis," Sinbad said. "Am I too late? It seems to me that you never needed my help, Alibaba."

Everyone soon started murmuring, once again.

"Is that…King Sinbad?" asked a guard. "Who's that with him?"

"Oh, these three?" asked Sinbad, gesturing to his party. "These are the foreign secretaries of three nations in the alliance I lead…I only had time for three, I'm afraid."

"Alliance?" repeated another guard. "What alliance?"

"The Seven Seas Alliance," Balkirk spoke.

"The what?!" the guards questioned in surprise.

"The Seven Seas Alliance!" Balkirk repeated. "An alliance of seven nations that King Sinbad had created! Each are fairly small, but they all have great power! The country of Heliohapt, Artemyura, and Imuchakk! But what are they doing here?!"

"We nominate Prince Alibaba Saluja for King of Balbadd!" the 3 representatives spoke.

"I brought them here because I believed you could save this country," Sinbad said, "however…you came with a different answer, entirely."

"Sinbad," Alibaba said, guiltily, "forgive me for not telling you. You see…I thought about your suggestion for me to become king, but given the state of things, I figured a king would only make things worse. For Balbadd to be reborn…it has to lose its kind. That is _my_ answer!"

Sinbad stared at Alibaba…before he chuckled and grinned at him.

"Hold it," Kougyoku spoke up, suddenly. "You talk about rebirth and republicanism as if you may freely reshape this nation…but haven't you forgotten something? Balbadd's trade rights, maritime rights, air rights, and land rights…nearly all of its rights have been transferred to the Kou Empire as debt collateral!"

Everyone gasped upon remembering that.

"In other words," Kougyoku said with a triumphant grin, "_we_ own _everything_ Balbadd needs. A problem, wouldn't you concur?"

'_Solomon help us, she's right!'_ Balkirk thought. _'And changing the system won't solve that!'_

"…I am well aware of those things," Alibaba admitted.

Kougyoku smirked, thinking she had won.

"It's true that Balbadd has transferred its rights your country," Alibaba said, "but…I would like for you to nullify those terms."

Kougyoku's smirk fell.

"HUH?!" she questioned while everyone in the room except for Sinbad and his party gasped. "W…w…what are you saying?!"

"Think about it," Alibaba said. "The monarchy that made those promises is gone, now. The Kingdom of Balbadd no longer exists! From no, Balbadd will be a different nation! So why would it ever fulfill those agreements?!"

Kougyoku seethed as she tried her hardest to argue, but once again, Alibaba's words had taken her aback. Ka Koubun, however, remained surprisingly calm.

'…_That's some twisted reasoning,'_ he thought. _'The government may change, but Balbadd is still Balbadd, no matter which way you put it. Agreements between two nations are always final.'_

'_This is some twisted reasoning,'_ Alibaba thought. _'My forced negotiations are obvious. I know that…but still, I have to try!'_

"In any case," he continued, "you don't have anyone to marry now! Please, place the issue of negating the treaties to the emperor."

Kougyoku glance at Abhmad, who still held his bruised cheek before she heaved a sigh.

"This is ridiculous…" she muttered.

'_Yes, it is,'_ Ka Koubun agreed, mentally. _'We must refuse it, at once.'_

"However, when I present this matter to my Father, he is sure to refuse."

'_Yes, when she…'_ Ka Koubun before he suddenly caught onto Kougyoku's statement. _'Wait…what? W-what is she saying?!'_

'_So my suspicions were correct,'_ Alibaba thought. _'She retreated earlier the night she attacked us, so it seems she isn't very forceful. She probably doesn't have much authority, nor does she want this political marriage. That's the weak spot in this big wall she's trying to force upon us…this is my chance!'_

"You'll never get the marriage you want," he spoke, "so please leave!"

"What the _empire_ wants," Kougyoku argued, "is take over the country without spilling any blood! If I don't marry the king, my Father may take military action!"

"Well tell him not to!"

"You sure have a lot of nerve! Why should I?!"

"Because…I have something to offer in return!"

Kougyoku paused, and yet she had an intrigued look.

"…Go on," she said.

"The profits you'll gain through trade with Balbadd will better than what you might gain through spilling blood!" Alibaba proclaimed. "Balbadd is a hub of maritime commerce in the southeast. Raze it in the flames of water…or nurture it for profit. Which do you choose?"

"Hmm…" Kougyoku hummed.

"Your father used both political skill and military might to bring prosperity to the empire," Alibaba said. "Which would he choose."

Kougyoku just gave Alibaba her usual cold glare.

"Your Highness!" Ka Koubun cried.

'_This won't work!'_ he thought. _'You must refuse!'_

"…This twisted reasoning will never work," Kougyoku said with a sneer.

Ka Koubun smiled in both triumph in relief, but Alibaba continued to remain calm.

"I doubt your father would take any military action," Sinbad spoke up, out of the blue. "The Balbadd Republic will join the Seven Seas Alliance. We neither engage in nor permit invasions. Besides, the emperor respects us."

"But your great alliance will accept this country?" asked Kougyoku. "Really?"

"Yes!" Alibaba replied. "It's an old promise! Balbadd and Sindria's ties goes back generations! Didn't you know that?"

"…Ka Koubun," Kougyoku called. "Is this true?"

"Gah!" Ka Koubun gasped. "Err…y-yes, Your Highness, but…that was before!"

A slight pause came, but then Kougyoku sighed.

"Very well," she said. "I shall let my Father decide."

"HUH?!" Ka Koubun questioned in shock.

"But under one condition," Kougyoku said as she pointed to Sinbad. "If Balbadd does join the Seven Seas Alliance, prove it before my Father's eyes, Lord Sinbad!"

"…I promise to pay your country a visit," Sinbad answered.

Kougyoku nodded before she turned and left.

"Come, Ka Koubun," she ordered. "We're leaving!"

"B-but wait!" Ka Koubun cried as he followed. "Your Highness!"

As Kougyoku and her party left, the princess heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

'_Thank the stars,'_ she thought. _'That decision was way beyond my capacity…and besides…'_

She glanced back at Abhmad with a small sneer behind her sleeves.

'_I'd sooner die than marry that pig.'_

Soon, she was gone, and everyone released a huge sigh of relief, themselves.

"So…she's gone now."

"Does this mean we're in the clear?"

"Who knows? She said she had to talk her father when she got home."

'_Alibaba,'_ Sinbad thought as he looked at the blonde-haired teen in surprise. _'When I heard you came here alone, I was almost certain you'd fail…but you really do hold the art of negotiation, and you handled this situation better than anyone here ever could. In the face of the Kou Empire…you swallowed whatever fear you might have had it and continued to put your best foot forward! You might become…a great man, after all.'_

As everyone surrounded and congratulated Alibaba for working things out so well, Markkio stood in a corner of them…tiny black rukh fluttering out of his scepter.

XXX

Outside, Kougyoku, Ka Koubun, and the soldiers that had accompanied them all boarded their flying carpet.

"Your Highness," Ka Koubun said, "what about Judar? Shouldn't we take him, too?"

"The banker said he'd take care of him," Kougyoku said with a smile. "It's time for us to head home. I must inform my Father of the changes in Balbadd and of Lord Sinbad's promise."

As she spoke of Sinbad…her face flushed a bright red as she put her hands to her cheeks, her eyes bright and wide like a little school girl.

'_I can't wait…!'_ she thought.

Ka Koubun sighed…and yet he smiled a bit.

'_Well…I suppose I should be happy for the princess,'_ he thought. _'She just might be able to get what she most desires after all.'_

"Ahem!" a Kou soldier cleared his throat. "Lord Ka Koubun! Princess Kougyoku! There are people gathering below."

"In front of the palace, you mean?" Kougyoku asked.

"No," the soldier answered. "It's a different group…and they're heading towards the palace."

Down below, a large group of shadowy figures are marching from the backstreets, straight towards the palace.

XXX

"Sorry for calling you for nothing."

"Oh, it's quite all right, Lord Sinbad. It was still very good to see you! Do me a small favor and give Pisti and your sister my regards, won't you?"

"Of course. I'm sure they'd both be glad to hear from you."

The Secretary of Artemyura smiled before she got on the back of a giant white bird, following after the Secretary of Imuchakk and the Secretary of Heliohapt, both of them also riding on giant avian creatures.

"Sinbad's secretaries," Balkirk spoke. "They left before we could even give them our gratitude."

"…" Alibaba remained quiet.

"That was a bit of reckless of you, don't you think?" Sinbad asked, his hands on his hips and in a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh! Sinbad!" Alibaba cried.

"You really had me worried, you know!" Sinbad scolded. "What were you thinking, rushing in to the palace grounds by yourself?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Alibaba apologized, bowing his head. "I won't do that again! I realize I can't do everything alone, now!"

"…Still," Sinbad sighed, "I guess you still had your reason. Prepare yourself! The _real_ hard work lies ahead!"

"Right!" Alibaba agreed, grinning.

"Err…Alibaba?" Sabhmad asked. "What should we do, now?"

"We must transition to a republic," Balkirk said, "but that doesn't mean the country isn't out of the woods, just yet. It could still falter in the meantime!"

"You're right, Balkirk," Alibaba concurred. "First, we must establish an interim government. The people will choose representatives from amongst themselves to form an assembly. We'll need an organ to manage the election. Gather honest officials from the palace, and do it fast! Sabhmad and Balkirk, you two will provide recommendations!"

He then glanced over at Abhmad, who is sitting on the floor, wallowing in defeat and anger.

"As for Abhmad, we will confine him to an isolated island in Balbadd's territorial waters," Alibaba continued. "The people may call for his execution, but I won't kill my brother, no matter how horrible he's treated me. No one will give anyone the death penalty! Together, we will draft a new penal code! Little by little, we will create a new system. Republics can take many forms, but I wants us to follow the successful and prosperous example of the city-state, Kashugan in the Central Dessert! I want a full democracy in which anyone, regardless of ethnicity, background, or wealth can participate equally! What do you all think?"

Everyone soon started murmuring in agreement while Sinbad smiled, proudly.

"He's really serious about this," he said.

"Okay!" shouted one of the guards.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed another.

"Yeah! We'll make a new republic! For Balbadd!" cried one more, and soon, they all burst into cheers.

"Are you really sure it will all go so smoothly?"

Everyone gasped in surprise as they turned to face Markkio.

"Oh, yeah," Alibaba hissed. "_You're_ still here. What do you want?!"

"Do you honestly believe a republic will be so easy to establish?" asked Markkio. "I've many traveled to many lands and republics touting equality always end up under one person's control and fall apart. Hope for equality all you wish, but someone will seek to become ruler or perhaps the people will eventually demand one! Mark my words!"

The guards soon started getting nervous again, but Alibaba remained stoic.

"…Nonetheless," he spoke, "we will try and erase inequality, no matter what."

"Hey! Alibaba!"

Alibaba gasped before he ran to the window and saw Alozza, as well as Shahra and Morgiana, down in the courtyard.

"What's going on up there?!" Alozza questioned. "Whatever you're doing, hurry it up, will ya?! There's a huge crowd outside the palace gates, and I think they're getting really restless!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Alibaba called as he turned to the others. "Okay, everybody, this is it! There's no time to lose! Prepare to issue a proclamation!"

With that, everyone began to head out to the balcony to address the people. Markkio remained behind…black rukh beginning to swarm out of staff.

"This, too, is the flow of history," Markkio said. "It is unavoidable."

Outside in the city…the shadowy figures continued to march towards the palace, swarms of black rukh swirling around them, viciously.

"If we act," Markkio said, "_they_ are sure to resist."

XXX

Back at the Fog Troop's hideout, everyone watched in shock as a huge swarm of white rukh swelled around Aladdin, who seemed to have woken up and is now greeting his teeth and furrowing his brow, as if he were almost in pain.

"Aladdin!" Ja'Far cried. "What's happening?!"

Just then, what looked a gigantic bird made of a pure white light burst from Aladdin, hovering over him momentarily before it flew off towards the sun!

"D…did you see that?!" asked the woman who check on Aladdin earlier.

"It flew away…!" Ja'Far whispered in surprise before he gasped and looked at Aladdin…who is completely motionless. "Aladdin! Are you all right?!"

XXX

Back at the palace, the huge crowd had gathered outside the gate. Nearly every citizen had gathered there, that day, to witness the rebirth of their country. Alibaba and Sabhmad came out on the balcony and told them of Abhmad's abdication, the abolition of the monarchy, and Balbadd's transitioning into a republic, and they even explained the new form of government.

Alozza smirked as she crossed her arms, listening to what Alibaba had just declared.

"A republic, eh~?" she asked. "That doesn't sound too bad."

The citizens outside, however, were both surprised and confused.

"Did he say…a republic?" asked a young man in the crowd.

"A land without a king?" asked another man with a scar on the bridge of his nose.

Everyone began chattering and murmuring about this, all at once.

'_Will it all go so smoothly?'_ Balkirk thought, uneasily. _'The people themselves may demand a ruler.'_

"I know he new is startling," Alibaba spoke. "A republic means you will have to rule yourselves…but I think…you've all done that already!"

The people all gasped in surprise.

"In this lopsided country, as you fought heavy taxes, poverty, and oppression, you all ruled the small space of your families! You did that on your own!"

Everyone glanced at each in realization as Alibaba continued his speech.

"The royalty, nobility, and bureaucracy who instigated this suffering are now gone. This place is part of the wider world. War, confusion, and abnormalities…there's no guarantee they won't befall you. Think about what you will do when that happens…even when the answers are difficult, you must find a way as families to live happily! Be brave! Plant your feet as one, and live in this country, together! That…will be the new Balbadd!"

Everyone smiled and glanced at each other.

"The Balbadd Republic!" said a young a woman in the crowd.

"Yeah! The Balbadd Republic!" an older man agreed.

"It's perfect!" shouted another man. "Who needs a king?!"

Soon, everyone began to burst into cheers.

"Balbadd Republic!" Alozza shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Balbadd Republic! Balbadd Republic! Balbadd Republic!" the crowd chanted along with her.

"You did it, Alibaba," Sinbad praised, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Nice job."

Alibaba smiled, feeling a great sense of pride and triumph swell in his chest…and yet, he also felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

'_Aladdin…I'm sorry,'_ he thought, _'but it looks like I can't leave here, again. I guess this means…we'll have to postpone our promise.'_

A brief flashback showed him and Aladdin as they were leaving Dungeon No. 7, declaring their promise to go on more adventures together. He chewed his lip, reaching a hand up to wipe his tears away before smiling.

'_So, please, Aladdin…wait a bit longer for me! I'll handle this and see it through to the end, just like the brave man you believe I am!'_

XXX

Back with Aladdin…the boy still remained motionless.

"Aladdin?" Ja'Far asked as he shook him gently. "Aladdin! Aladdin, can you hear me?!"

No response.

"…What's wrong with him?" Ja'Far asked in concern.

"You don't think…that he…?" asked the woman next to him.

XXX

Markkio raised his staff as black continued swarming around him viciously.

"The time has come!" he exclaimed. "Now, fate flows in reverse!"

As the shadows cleared…Cassim looked up, followed by Hassan, Zaynab, and other members of the Fog Troop, all of them with deadly glares in their eyes.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Review, please!


	29. Night 29- Cassim's Answer

**Night 29- Cassim's Answer**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

The citizens stood outside the palace gate, rejoicing. Thanks to the efforts of Alibaba, they could put the times of their oppression behind them and start anew as the Balbadd Republic. Now, they didn't have to worry about poverty or their families dying out from starvation. Now, they all had a say in their government.

"Balbadd Republic! Balbadd Republic! Balbadd Republic!" they all cheered.

"Come on!" exclaimed a young man in the crowd. "Let's go spread the word!"

"You're right!" agreed an old man. "Let's go!"

But as they turned around, they gasped upon seeing Cassim and the Fog Troop, walking towards the palace, all with vicious glares in their eyes and armed with their Fog-Swords.

"Oh, no…the Fog Troop," whispered the young man as he stepped towards the army of rebels. "H-hey! Hold up a minute! If you're gonna raid the palace, there's no need!"

"Oh, yeah?" Cassim asked. "And why's that?"

"Because," the young man, "Balbadd has been reborn! There's no king anymore! Prince Alibaba abolished the monarchy, and now, the country belongs to the people!"

Cassim gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"…So the monarchy is abolished," said his arms dealer. "Do you still have reason to storm the palace, Cassim? What will you do?"

A pause…but then Cassim slowly raised his head, his line of sight aimed at Alibaba, but his eyes were shadowed by his dreadlocks.

"…So that's his plan," he whispered as he watched the cheering crowd with the people chanting "Balbadd Republic" over and over.

Alibaba smiled as he watched the people, his joy swelling up inside his heart.

"I never dreamed…it would be like this…!" Sabhmad whimpered with tears of joy in his eyes.

'_The people…'_ Alibaba thought. _'They're so different now from when I first came back. It's like life came back to them…! I'm so glad…and I can't forget what I see here, today. I must keep this vision in min…so it lasts forever!'_

"All hail Alibaba!" Alozza shouted to the crowd outside, and soon everyone broke out in a sea of cheers again, chanting Alibaba's name and pumping their fists in the air. However, their cheering was short-lived, for they soon noticed Cassim and the Fog Troop approach. Alibaba also took notice as a look of worry soon appeared on his face.

'_Oh, no,'_ he thought. _'It's Cassim!'_

Soon, the crowd started murmuring, nervously.

"It's Cassim from the Fog Troop."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know…I'm still wondering what he's planning on doing!"

Cassim looked at the crowd before glancing up at Alibaba.

'…_Alibaba,'_ he thought. _'You did all this? Hmph…you really are…a remarkable man. You talked a big talk…and yet, somehow, by the grace of Solomon, you managed to pull it off. You always did insist on doing on what you believed was right…that's why I always stuck with you. It was for Balbadd…and to stop me…that you answered this way.'_

He then heaved a sigh.

'_However…'_

"Now what do we do?" asked a man in the crowd. "They used to be in the Fog Troop together."

Cassim took in a deep breath.

"So," he started, "I hear Balbadd's become a republic! You say you will return the country to its people and distribute equally among us!"

Alibaba gasped silently, but then he smiled hopefully.

"…But doesn't that all sound like a _big scam?!_" Cassim questioned, much to everyone's surprise.

"W…what…?!" Alibaba whispered in shock. "Cassim, what are you doing?!"

"Return the country to the people?" Cassim asked. "The people built this very country with own blood, sweat, and tears! It has _always_ belonged to us! And whose incompetent government was it that crushed us and stuck us with the bill, huh!? Surely, you people remember the taxes that stripped everything away! The hunger…and your families, dying of sickness and starvation! A republic, you say?! That won't bring the back the lives that were lost!"

Everyone gasped before looking down at the ground, almost in anguish. Even Alozza seemed a bit downtrodden.

'…_It's true that a republic won't bring back the dead,'_ she thought. _'Even so…Alibaba worked so hard to make this a reality! So…why is this guy try to ruin that?!'_

"Will a republic erase the sins of the monarchy?!" Cassim questioned, pointing at Alibaba. "The Royal Family…is the _real_ enemy, and we should _eradicate_ them!"

"HUH?!" Alibaba questioned in shock.

Soon, everyone in the crowd began murmuring…as a red fog drifted around them.

"…He's right…a republic won't bring back my daughter."

"Or my little sister…!"

"Or my parents…!"

"And yet, he says we're supposed to be equal?!"

Soon, the citizens' eyes started to flash red.

"That's not right…"

"It's not right at all…!"

"This is their fault! _Their_ fault!"

"The royalty, nobility, bureaucracy, and the military!" Cassim shouted. "Those who have run this country and its people right into the ground…SHALL FACE DEATH!"

Soon, everyone began roaring furiously in agreement, much to Alibaba's horror.

"No…! No!" he cried. "This is all wrong! What is Cassim thinking?!"

In the back of the crowd, Zaynab was using her Red Illusion Fog Sword, but then, the arms dealer held his hand out in front of her.

"That's enough, Zaynab," he told her. "Even without the use of the Red Fog…the flow of fate has been reversed."

The people began yelling and shouting, angrily, their eyes full of hatred and malice.

"What's going on?!" Sabhmad questioned, confused and frightened. "Now they want to kill us?!"

"Morgiana, this isn't good!" Alozza cried.

"I know!" Morgiana added.

Shahra growled in agreement.

Alibaba just stared in absolute shock and horror, his gaze fixated on Cassim. He had worked so hard to unite the people and set this country back on the right track…and yet, Cassim, his best friend turned everything backwards!

'_Cassim…why?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Why would you do this, after I worked so hard?! WHY, DAMMIT ALL?!'_

'…_I'm sorry, Alibaba,'_ Cassim thought, _'but this is MY answer!'_

Before long, large streams of dark light rose out of the people, completely engulfing the bright sky…as they came together and took the form of a giant black bird!

XXX

"Aladdin! Aladdin!"

Ja'Far had tried everything…but Aladdin would not awaken. Everyone that gathered in the room stared in shock and fear at the little boy that had just been swarmed upon by the rukh, earlier, and now lied motionless on his bed.

"Is he…dead?" asked the woman from before. Ja'Far gasped in horror as he looked at the young Magi.

"No…!" he whispered as he fell to his knees, his hands grasping Aladdin's own. "Oh, no…please, dear Solomon, tis not this child's time, yet!"

Nearby…Aladdin's flute was flashing a golden light.

XXX

It was dark…a seemingly empty void…but then, he could hear the faint sound of someone, calling out to him.

"Aladdin!"

"Aladdin…"

Aladdin gasped silently as he opened his eyes, finding himself in the same stone room he dreamt about the night he spent in Maulla.

A tiny rukh suddenly glided by, headed towards a long flight of stairs, and Aladdin promptly followed it, walking up the steps towards the upper level. As he kept walking, he noticed, he noticed strange, white amorphous blob-like creatures, waddling and floating around, reading books and smoking pipes that just blew out bubbles. Soon, the boy reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey!"

Aladdin gasped as he looked up, seeing his beloved mother, Sheba, sitting before him with one leg crossed over the other…and behind her was a gigantic blue head with darker blue hair, blue eyes, and a third eye in the middle of its forehead, smiling at the boy.

"Welcome back, Aladdin," Sheba and the head greeted the child.

"Uhh…Mother? Ugo?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, that's right," Ugo said as he looked down at his little friends that were holding up his head. "Could you straighten head up a bit? Thanks."

Soon, the blobs rolled Ugo's lopsided head upright.

"Do you like them, Aladdin?" Sheba asked as she pet one blob that had taken the form of a snail, sitting next to her. "Ugo made these creatures."

"When I came back, it was too quiet," Ugo added. "Your mother has been keeping me company since she returned, though."

"…I see that I died," Aladdin said.

"Died?" Ugo repeated.

"Well…look at how weird my body is, now!" Aladdin said…his body suddenly becoming wavy and amorphous, like the blobs. "See?!"

Sheba and Ugo could only chuckle.

"Relax, Aladdin!" Sheba told her son. "You're not dead."

"She's right," Ugo added. "I simply asked the rukh to bring your spirit here, that's all. Your physical body is alive on earth."

"Oh," Aladdin realized, his body returning to normal.

"Even so," Sheba began, "you were in grave danger. That Magi, Judar, nearly killed you."

"Speaking of which, we tried to bring him here, too," Ugo said, grimly. "However…it looks like that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, confused.

XXX

At the villa where Judar is resting, the white rukh are swarming around him…but it seemed that they were clashing with the black rukh, which pushed them back.

Outside, Markkio and the arms dealer watched the sky as they black rukh swelled, more and more.

"Resistance against the Sacred Palace was successful," the arms dealer said.

"But our work has only just begun," said Markkio.

As the two approached either…they seemed to fuse together, transforming into another man with a veil over his face!

"We will spread darkness and chaos throughout the world!" he exclaimed as he looked down, watching Cassim and Fog Troop lead the riot against the palace, black rukh continuing to flow out of them, viciously.

XXX

"What's going on?" Aladdin asked, worriedly.

"Come here, Aladdin," Sheba told him. "There's something Ugo and I have to show you."

Aladdin approached Sheba, who picked him up and set him on her lap, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember?" Sheba asked. "When I sent you on your journey?"

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, Aladdin saw himself, riding on his Magic Turban away from Utan, waving goodbye to Leila and Sahsa, who stood before Sheba's grave. He then saw memories of Alibaba and Amon, as well as Hakuei and Paimon, and finally Sinbad.

"As I asked you, you went in search of Djinn Metal Vessels," Sheba said, "and you met the Djinn and their masters, just as you were led by the rukh. I didn't teach you anything about yourself beforehand…because I felt your journey had to be natural. Otherwise, it would disrupt the Great Flow."

"The Great Flow?" Aladdin repeated.

"When a life begins," Ugo began, "it enters the Great Flow, and by accepting that, that life progresses ever forward. That is the rukh guide the people. In other words, that is called the Great Flow of Fate."

"Wow…!" Aladdin whispered in awe.

"However," Sheba spoke, "there are some people out there who seek to reverse progress, bending nature's will, and revert everything to darkness. That is what is known as falling into depravity."

"Falling…into depravity," Aladdin repeated.

"When that happens, the rukh turn black, and so do the hearts of Magi," Ugo added. "Your mother and I were surprised when Judar passed by you, that day. The reverse flow of fate that _they_ have created should have killed, but I fought against that at the expense of all the magoi my previous master left me. You tried to give me some of your magoi, but I'm not your Djinn, so while you are like my master, your power was not enough…the being said, I can no longer protect you."

"Huh?!" Aladdin muttered in surprise.

"Together, Ugo and I used the last remaining dredges of powers in the flute to bring you here," Sheba said. "There's something important we have to give you."

Then, the light from the ceiling shined brightly, showing Alibaba, struggling against the angry mob.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin cried.

"Behold," Ugo said. "Your King's Candidate is on the edge of ruin…but this is not the proper flow. It should not exist in this world."

"This is the reverse flow that the darkness is trying to force upon him," Sheba added.

"W-what do I do?!" Aladdin asked. "Alibaba's in danger!"

"When the world grows darker than humans could ever achieve on their own," Sheba began, "the strength to pierce that darkness will be necessary. In other words…a miracle. That is the duty of a Magi!"

"For that reason," Ugo added, "there is somewhere you must go."

Just then, white tendrils curled around Aladdin and touched his forehead, causing him to fall unconscious and curl up into a ball as an orb of light surrounded him, gently carrying him upwards.

"You must come to know the world and its fate," Sheba added, "as well as yourself. When this over, you will have gained something that no other Magi has."

"That's right," Ugo said. "A great wisdom…Solomon's Wisdom!"

Soon, the ball of light began to carry Aladdin up to a gigantic door with the eight-pointed star in the middle.

'_Goodbye, Aladdin,'_ Ugo thought. _'I will never see you again.'_

A brief image of Aladdin, back when he was 7 years old, appeared before him, holding his hand out to him.

"_I wish for you to be my friend!"_

Ugo gasped before frowning, worriedly.

"…Are you really certain about this, Lady Sheba?" he asked. "It might be too soon to leave Aladdin to his own devices."

"…Too soon, you say?" Sheba asked before smiling. "On the night I passed away, that's what I believed, too…but when I look back, I realize that's not true, anymore. Aladdin has made many friends and allies on his journey…so I know, he'll be just fine without us."

"I suppose you're right," Ugo chuckled before they both crossed their arms.

"Open…SESAME!" they both exclaimed, and with that, the door open, revealing a huge black void, filled with stars!

"O Sacred Palace," Sheba chanted. "O great King Solomon…grant this boy passage to the earth and grant your knowledge and miracles upon him!"

Soon, Aladdin was sent flying through the door, into the void, surrounded by stars and galaxies.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around. "W-what is this place? Where am I?"

"_This is the entrance to a great vortex of knowledge,"_ a voice spoke in the blackness. _"Behold! Each one of these stars you see is a piece of the truth of the world!"_

Aladdin gasped as he saw many things: people building structures, reading books, and other things.

"_From this point on, you will traverse them all and be reborn."_

"Wait!" Aladdin called. "Who are you?!"

"_You will know when this journey is over."_

With that, Aladdin continued to fly through the endless space.

XXX

Back at the hideout, Aladdin's physical body remained in body, but now, he is breathing again.

"It seems he's going to be all right now," Ja'Far said, tucking him under the blankets. "I think Aladdin just needs a bit more rest, that's all. I will leave him in your care in the meantime. I have to go."

The woman and other members of the Fog Troop nodded their heads.

"Sin and the others are at the palace," Ja'Far spoke, "but I hear a disturbance, and I cannot ignore it! Come, Masrur! To the palace!"

"Understood," Masrur answered before they left.

XXX

"KILL THEM ALL!" Cassim roared. "THE ROYALTY, BUREAUCRATS, AND SOLDIERS IN TH PALCE! ALL THE NOBLES AND THE RICH!"

Soon, the Fog Troop charged, attacking and killing any soldiers in their path with their weapons. Alozza, Morgiana, and Shahra gasped before they hurried inside the palace, where Sinbad, Sabhmad, Balkirk and others are seen, tending to the injured.

"Hey! Things aren't looking good!" cried Alozza.

"The violence is spreading outside the palace!" Morgiana added.

"Dammit!" Sinbad cursed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Viceroy!" cried one of the soldiers. "Order an all-out assault!"

"What?!" Sabhmad questioned. "Are you mad?! Those people are citizens!"

"Maybe so," cried another soldier, "but this has now become a civil war! Many will be wounded or killed!"

"Rebels have entered the palace!" added the General of the Left. "Only decisive action will stop the destruction! Give us your orders!"

"Err…" Sabhmad muttered, unsure of what to do. "Alibaba! What should we do?!"

Everyone glanced at Alibaba, whose eyes were concealed by shadow.

"Alibaba?!" Alozza asked. "We're waiting, here!"

"…Take half the troops to stop the rebels at the front gate," Alibaba ordered. "Use the rest to subdue any in the palace. Sabhmad, you and the injured will retreat to the main hall."

"But what are you going to do?" Morgiana asked.

"…I'm going to the enemy's leader," Alibaba said. "I have to stop Cassim!"

"Are you sure about this?" Alozza asked, concerned. "He's your best friend!"

"…Not anymore," Alibaba answered as he walked out.

XXX

In the courtyard, the Fog Troop had gotten through the guards and are marching towards the palace with Cassim still leading them on the warpath.

"RAARGH!" a guard roared as he charged, but then, **SLASH!** Cassim slashed his sword across his neck, killing him instantly.

"Hmph!" Zaynab scoffed as she let a male member of the Fog Troop use her cigar to light his own (earning a rather jealous-looking sneer from Hassan). "The military is nothing. The others can handle it."

"We'll just advance to the main hall," Hassan added.

Suddenly, Cassim stopped, prompting the others to stop, also.

"…He's here," he hissed, and soon after, a wall of flames surrounded them, preventing their escape. Soon after, a familiar figure stepped forward, holding a bejeweled knife.

It is none other than Alibaba, who glared at Cassim as he pointed his knife at him. The two stared at each before the latter smirked.

"Hey, there, Alibaba," Cassim greeted, mockingly. "What's with the long face? You look like something the cat dragged in!"

"…Cassim…what are you doing?" Alibaba asked. "I worked so hard to bring everyone together! The monarchy is finished. There's no need for more bloodshed…and yet here you are, _ruining everything_…so why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Cassim just looked away, nonchalantly.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!" Alibaba barked.

A pause…but then Cassim chuckled darkly.

"What am _I_ doing?" Cassim asked as held up his Black Binding Fog Sword. "I think that's the question I should be asking _you_, Alibaba."

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered, confused.

"Equality? No king?" Cassim asked as black fog seeped out of his blade. "When in the hell did I ever say I wanted _those_ things?!"

He then sent a jet of black fog at Alibaba, who jumped out of the way. However, two more Fog Troop members held up Fog Swords of their own, and black fog soon swirled out of them!

'_More Black Binding Fog Swords?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'More Magic Tools! Still…Amon's flame can dispel any damn fog!'_

With that, Alibaba swung his knife, causing the flames to burn higher and brighter, blocking the black fog!

"Red Illusion Fog Sword!" Zaynab shouted as she released a burst of red fog that his Alibaba dead on!

"AGH!" Alibaba cried as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes and looked around. "Red fog…I can't see…!"

He could make Cassim's form, walking toward him as he stumbled about.

"Listen, Alibaba," Cassim said, putting a cigar in his mouth. "Do you think that royal brats should live like royalty…while brats born in the backstreets should spend their lives, rotting there?!"

Before long, Alibaba found himself trapped, his limbs bounded by the black fog created by the other members of the Fog Troop.

"Well, I don't," Cassim continued. "I believe we're all human…"

**SWIP! SWOOOO!** He raised his Fog Sword, and soon, a giant ball of Black Binding Fog formed at the edge of the blade!

"…So that's why…_anyone_ has the right to be _king!_"

Alibaba gasped in horror as Cassim sent the ball of fog at him, but just when it was about to crush him, **SLASH!** Alibaba cut through the ball with the Sword of Amon!

"What the…?!" Cassim questioned in surprise.

"…Cassim," Alibaba hissed. "Are you saying that all this time, _you_ wanted to be _king?!_ Well, I won't let you! I won't let you destroy anything or anyone else, just for your personal ambition!"

"What in the hell is with that sword?!" Cassim asked.

"Who cares?!" Hassan questioned. "My Yellow Erosive Fog Sword will melt it! GRAAAAAAAHH!"

**SNAP!** The Sword of Amon easily cut Hassan's weapon in two!

"W-what the hell?!" Hassan questioned.

Alibaba dashed at the other Fog Troop members with lightning speed, slicing their Fog Swords into pieces!

"No!" Zaynab cried. "Our Fog Swords! They're useless!"

'_The Sword of Amon can cut through anything with its heat!'_ Alibaba thought before he saw Cassim charge at him. _'And so…you can't defend against it!'_

**SLASH!** With a single swipe, Alibaba cut through Cassim's Fog Sword, rendering it useless!

"Gah!" Cassim cried before Alibaba held the Sword of Amon beside his neck.

"Cassim, withdraw your rebels," Alibaba ordered, "or else I'll _make_ you!"

As thee flames subsided, Alibaba saw that the soldiers had subdued the rest of the Fog Troop.

"Prince Alibaba!" exclaimed one of them. "We have subdued the rebels in the palace!"

From the balcony, Sinbad saw everything and gasped in surprise.

'_Alibaba finally did a Weapon Equip!'_ he thought. _'Amazing!'_

Alibaba glared at Cassim, who is now on his knees as the Sword of Amon was poised against his head.

'_To stop this uprising, he has to call off his men,'_ Alibaba thought. _'He has to!'_

"…Alibaba," Cassim hissed, "if you think I'm gonna call them off, then screw you!"

Alibaba gasped as Cassim stood up.

"Instead of tucking my tail and running away like a dog," the latter said, "I'd rather _die!_"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned in shock.

"Don't play dumb!" Cassim barked. "You knew that the moment you came here for this fight! So go on…do it! Kill me!"

Alibaba just stared at Cassim in horror as the latter pressed his neck against the Sword of Amon, the blade slightly burning his skin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Cassim questioned. "KILL ME ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

"C…Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered.

"He won't withdraw," said a soldier.

"There's no choice," said the General of the Left. "Killing him will at least weaken the rebels' morale."

Alozza, Morgiana, and Shahra all stared in anticipation.

"Alibaba…" Morgiana whispered.

"You're not…really gonna kill him…are you?" Alozza asked. "You're way too pure for that!"

A pause, but then Alibaba seethed as he raised his weapon. He roared as he prepared to deliver the final blow…but then, he saw brief images of him and Cassim as children, the latter smiling at him, sadly.

Then, out of nowhere…the Sword of Amon disappeared, reverting back to its original form. Alibaba fell behind Cassim, who looked down at him in surprise.

"Dammit!" Alibaba cursed as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears from escaping. "I can't do it! Cassim, please…just call of your rebels! Do it now to stop this needless violence! Please…if you do that…then maybe…maybe…!"

He sniffled as he wiped his eyes and looked up at him.

"PLEAS, CASSIM!" he cried. "I BEG OF YOU!"

A pause came…but then Cassim smirked at him.

"You are so damn soft, you know that?" he asked as he walked passed him. "But the world isn't so kind, you know, so I'm not budging…see ya, Alibaba."

Alibaba gasped in horror as Cassim walked passed him, only to be surrounded by soldiers.

"He's the ringleader behind all this!" shouted the General of the Left. "Seize him!"

"Obey, or we'll end this with your corpse!" shouted another soldier.

"Boss!" cried Zaynab, a spear held to her throat.

"Boss, get outta here!" Hassan shouted. "Don't worry about us! Just run!"

Morgiana, Shahra, and Alozza gasped while Sinbad sneered. However, Cassim just looked at the guards with a grin, much to their confusion.

'_Looks like I've got no choice,'_ Cassim thought as he looked at his broken Fog Sword.

_Flashback_

Cassim is speaking with his arms dealer as he was given the Black Binding Fog Sword for the first time.

"As a last resort," the suspicious man told him, "you can use the true power within your weapon."

"True power?" Cassim repeated as he looked at it.

"However, if you aren't a suitable vessel," the arms dealer began, "it will kill you."

_Flashback end_

Cassim sighed as he lifted his Fog Sword…before he pointed at his chest.

"What's he about to do?" Morgiana asked.

"Wait…is he gonna kill himself with that?!" asked Alozza.

"Cassim, no!" Alibaba cried. "DON'T!"

**SHUNK!** Cassim stabbed his broken blade right into his heart, causing him to cough up a large amount of blood! However…he just grinned as he snickered darkly.

"Watch this…you rats from the backstreets…!" he said, blood dripping from his lips as he pulled his weapon out of his chest. "Soldiers, nobles, royals…all of you…I'll show you the way to _true power!_"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"Now…GATHER TO ME!" Cassim shouted, and soon, the broken Fog Swords began to float toward him.

Nearby, Markkio continued to watch from atop the palace roof.

"Ahh…" he sighed. "If one such as he command with his blood, with that as sustenance, the household gathers into one.. He is a master of the Dark Metal Vessel!"

Just then, the shattered remains of the Fog Swords suddenly stabbed into Cassim's flesh, sinking into him until his body began to bulge and grow, his skin becoming as black as coal. He screamed in agony as his voice became deep and almost unearthly until it didn't even sound human. The black rukh swirled around, swallowing him in the darkness, creating a giant whirlwind that almost sent everyone flying, except for Alibaba, Sinbad, Alozza, Morgiana, Shahra, and several soldiers.

Soon, the black rukh fled…revealing a gigantic humanoid being with black skin, long, claw-like nails on its fingertips, gigantic bat-like wings, sharp fangs, and three yellow eyes, one right in the middle of its forehead!

"W-w-what is that thing?!" asked one of the soldiers in fright.

"It's a…Dark Djinn?!" Zaynab questioned in shock.

"Holy Mother of Solomon!" cried Alozza in horror.

"C…Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

"Is that…a Djinn Equip?!" Sinbad asked. "No…it's an actual Djinn!"

"Not just any Djinn," Markkio said, holding his staff. "Our black rukh give it spark! It forms around a dark king who will bring chaos and disorder to this wretched world! It is our _Holy Warrior!_"

Just then, the beast flew up into the air…and unleashed a piercing demonic roar!

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

May have rushed this just a bit.

Review, please!


	30. Night 30- Alibaba's Nature

**Night 30- Alibaba's Nature**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Everyone gaped in absolute horror at Cassim…or rather, what he had become: a monstrous being with black skin and gigantic wings, like something out of a nightmare. Its three piercing yellow eyes glowered down at its prey before opening its mouth and letting out a powerful unearthly roar.

"W…what in the world is that thing?!" asked Morgiana in shock.

"A Dark Djinn!" Sinbad answered.

"You mean you've seen that thing before?!" Alozza asked.

Markkio chuckled as he watched Cassim begin to take flight.

"Our Djinn is a success!" he declared. "Djinn are beings created by the rukh. Normally, only a Magi can make them appear, but we have found a new way! A Djinn formation art using black rukh!"

Then, two black balls of dark energy formed in Cassim's clawed hands.

"Are those…balls of Black Binding Fog?!" asked Alozza.

Cassim threw the balls at the soldiers, some of whom tried to escape, but they were soon crushed to death!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" one of them screamed. "SOMEONE HELP US!"

Just when he and another one of his comrades were about to meet the same fate as the others, an orange blur dashed by and grabbed them before another ball could hit. It is soon revealed to be Shahra, who had bandages wrapped around her torso and paw.

"Shahra!" Alozza called. "Atta girl!"

Shahra soon dropped the soldiers gently, but she flinched in pain when she put weight on her paw.

"Alibaba! Shahra's still hurt!" Morgiana cried. "If you don't do something, that monster will everyone!"

"Alibaba!" Alozza shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Alibaba just stood there, gaping at Cassim's monstrous image.

'_Is that…really Cassim?!'_ he thought.

Just then, Cassim snapped his head to his left, glaring at the palace, where Abhmad, Sabhmad, and other soldiers stood.

"Th-that monster's looking at us!" Abhmad stammered, terrified.

Then, Cassim darted towards them, holding up a ball of Black Binding Fog, but just when he was getting ready to crush the Royal Brothers, too, Morgiana leapt up and kicked him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground, right in front of Alibaba!

"Alibaba, now's your chance!" Morgiana called. "Hurry and finish him!"

Alibaba just stood there, gasping in horror as Cassim lied dazed at his feet.

"What are you waiting for?!" Alozza questioned. "Hurry before he gets up!"

Just as soon as she said this, Cassim glared up at Alibaba, holding up another Black Binding Fog ball. Alibaba gasped before he raised the Sword of Amon, and as Cassim charged, **SLASH!** The prince cut his left arm and wing right off!

"Did I get him?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Well, looks like he can't fly now!" Alozza answered.

"But he's still alive!" Morgiana added. "Look!"

Alibaba turned to see Cassim staggering to his feet.

"Try it again, Alibaba!" Alozza said.

Just when Alibaba was about to do so, a swarm of black rukh appeared beyond the palace walls, flying toward Cassim until his left arm and wing completely regenerated!

"What?!" Alibaba questioned in shock. "But how?!"

"The Dark Djinn can regenerate as long as the black rukh supply him!" Markkio explained. "And what fuels the black rukh…is hatred. The hatred of those who bemoan this world and their fate _feeds_ the darkness!"

XXX

Outside in the streets, the city of Balbadd was engulfed in flames. People from the backstreets ambushed noblemen, threatening to kill them with knives, spears, and whatever weapons they had. As they did…more black rukh formed around them, spiraling into the sky.

XXX

Back at the palace, everyone gasped upon seeing Cassim grow bigger and bigger as the black rukh flowed into his body. He roared powerfully as he towered over everyone.

"What in the hell?!" Alibaba questioned while Shahra growled viciously.

'_He's absorbing those black birds and growing!'_ Morgiana thought. _'I better try again!'_

Just as Morgiana was about to attack again, Cassim turned to her and clenched his fist, somehow pulling her towards him.

"What the?!" Alozza questioned.

Then, Cassim opened his palm and made a thrusting motion with his arm, sending Morgiana flying over the palace wall!

"MORGIANA!" Alibaba and Alozza cried.

**KRASH!** Morgiana ended up crashing into the wall of a house, much to the confusion of the people.

"What in the world?!" asked a man. "This girl just came flying outta nowhere!"

"Hey! You okay?!" asked another.

"Ngh…A-Alibaba…!" Morgiana groaned as she tried to get up.

"H-hey! Look up there!" cried a third man as he pointed at the sky. Morgiana looked up and gasped upon seeing Cassim, creating a gigantic sphere of Black Binding Fog.

'_Oh, no…!'_ Morgiana thought. _'Even Alibaba's sword can't defend against THAT!'_

XXX

Alibaba gasped in horror upon seeing the giant sphere that Cassim was about to throw.

"Dammit, what are we gonna do?!" Alozza asked.

"I gotta stop thing!" Alibaba cried as he ran off.

"Alibaba, wait!" cried Alozza.

Cassim roared as he aim the sphere right at Abhmad and Sabhmad.

"W-w-why is that thing so focused on _us?!_" Abhmad questioned with terrified tears in his eyes.

"Run for it!" Balkirk shouted.

"CASSIM!" Alibaba shouted. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

There was a flash of light, and everyone shielded their eyes, fearing the worst…but there was no screaming of agony or the sound of rubble falling to the ground. When the light cleared, everyone gasped upon seeing Sinbad and Alozza, the latter stabbing her sword into Cassim's third eye, causing him to roar in pain while Sinbad grabbed onto the back of his head.

"Sinbad?! Alozza?!" Alibaba questioned in surprise.

"Keep him steady!" Sinbad shouted as he raised his hand and stabbed it into the back of Cassim's neck, causing the sphere of Black Binding Fog to dissipate.

"Look!" Alozza exclaimed. "It's working!"

'_That's what he did with Cassim's fog, too!'_ Alibaba thought.

"Magoi Manipulation, eh?" asked Markkio. "That's quite irksome, King Sinbad…but how long can one man withstand neutralizing the rukh of countless soul?"

Just then, Sinbad's arms started to turn black, then his blood vessels started bulging from under his skin, and finally, he coughed up a small amount of blood, and some of it even start coming out of his eyes, nose, and ears!

"Sinbad!" Alibaba cried.

"Holy crap!" Alozza cursed. "You okay?!"

"Don't worry about me!" Sinbad shouted. "Alibaba! Alozza and I will keep Cassim restrained! Hurry and finish him off!"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned.

"A will has possessed him!" Sinbad yelled. "The will of revolution! He'll kill anyone involved with monarchy, and that especially includes _you!_"

"And we can't let him do that!" Alozza added, but then she screamed in pain when Cassim stabbed his claws into hers and Sinbad's backs.

"Guys!" Alibaba cried.

"Urgh…!" Sinbad groaned. "A bloody revolution…creates a world in which a noble cause can only justify violence! If that happens, the cycle repeats itself! That's the path Balbadd was headed down!"

"That's why you tried to start a revolution without spilling blood!" Alozza added, feeling Cassim's claws stab into the scar on her back. "That's why…you're the only one who can save this country! ALIBABA!"

Alibaba gasped silently…before he growled and gripped his sword tightly, remembering how all the people believed in him to change Balbadd for the better.

"FINISH HIM, ALIBABA!" Sinbad shouted.

Alibaba growled, concentrating all his magoi into the Sword of Amon. As he did…small tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

'_Cassim…I'm sorry…!'_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!" he roared before he ran at Cassim, who had fallen to his knees by now…and then, **SHUNK!** He stabbed the Sword of Amon into Cassim's stomach!

"Prince Alibaba did it!" cheered one of the soldiers.

"No! Look again!" cried the General of the Left.

It is soon revealed that somehow, Alibaba did not pierce through Cassim's abdomen.

'_Dammit to hell!'_ Alibaba cursed, mentally. _'I didn't stab him! Those black birds moved out of the way and are forcing the sword back!'_

Cassim roared, as if laughing at Alibaba's attempt.

'_Amon…please, give me the strength, or it'll be too late!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Give the me the power…TO BEAT HIM!"_

The eight-pointed star on the Sword of Amon flashed, and suddenly, Alibaba's arms were clad in orange armor!

"A burst of magoi!?" Sinbad questioned in surprise.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alibaba roared as the Sword of Amon pierced through…but as it did, the black rukh moved away, revealing a body within, ensnared by black veins. The body weakly raised its head…revealing himself to be Cassim.

"A…Ali…baba…?" he whispered, hoarsely, causing Alibaba to gasp in horror.

'_Cassim!?'_ he thought.

Just then, **WHAM!** Alibaba was thrown right into Shahra, causing them both to crash into the wall behind them!

"ALIBABA!" Alozza cried before Cassim grabbed her and Sinbad and threw them both into the wall. Luckily, they were both caught by Morgiana, who raced back just in time.

"Are you two all right?!" Morgiana asked.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba, Alozza, and Sinbad exclaimed.

"Be careful," Morgiana said. "He has a strange power. He can pull us toward him or push him away!"

"That's called Gravity Magic," Sinbad answered. "Repulsion pulls us to him or pushes us back!"

"Repulsion?!" Alibaba repeated.

'_Does that mean I can't hit him with the Sword of Amon?!'_ he thought.

"It's not a lost cause! Look there!" Alozza said, pointing at Cassim, whose stomach was leaking small bits of light.

"He's leaking magoi!" Sinbad said. "If he's having trouble healing, that means my attack worked on him! Alibaba, this is your chance! Put all your strength in one attack, and maybe it'll get through!"

Alibaba seemed hesitant, but then Alozza put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard," she said, "but you have to finish him."

"But…but he's my-" Alibaba started.

"Look at him, Alibaba," Alozza said as she glanced back at Cassim. "Right now…that _thing_ is not your childhood friend. He's a mindless Dark Djinn, hell-bent on finishing what he started: destroying the Royal Family…and he won't stop until he succeeds and has dragged everyone down with him! Don't you get it?!"

Alibaba gasped at this.

"I'm sorry…but you have to kill him, _now_," Alozza told him.

A pause…but then Alibaba sighed and held the Sword of Amon tightly in his grasp.

"…All right," he said as he prepared to concentrate his magoi, but then, Cassim clenched his fist, pulling Alibaba towards him. The Dark Djinn opened his mouth, preparing to unleash another ball of Black Binding Fog.

'_Oh, no!'_ Alibaba thought. _'I don't have enough power yet!'_

Just when it seemed that Cassim was about to finished Alibaba off for good…suddenly, the latter was dropped to the ground. He gasped upon seeing the soldiers, stabbing Cassim in the belly with their spears.

"W-what in the world?!" Alibaba questioned.

"SOLDIERS!"

Alibaba turned to see Sabhmad, holding the royal scepter.

"Prepare to charge!" he ordered. "Don't let that beast take another step!"

"Platoon 13, straight ahead!" Balkirk commanded. "Platoon 24, flank on the left!"

The soldiers charged at Cassim, surrounding him from all sides before stabbing their spears into him.

"Are they nuts?!" Alozza questioned.

"No! Look!" Sinbad exclaimed. "It's working! His magoi is leaking out faster!"

Alibaba looked to see that Sinbad was correct: more and more magoi was seeping out of Cassim's wound.

'_We can't give up our country…to this beast!'_ thought one of the soldiers. _'We must defend our home!'_

"They've got him pinned down!" Alibaba exclaimed. "This is my chance!"

"But it's not enough," Sinbad said. "You need more magoi at the edge!"

"More!?" Alibaba repeated.

"Here," Sinbad said as he touched the Sword of Amon. "I'll help."

**FWASH!** A burst of light came from his palms, flowing into the blade. Alibaba looked up and watched as everyone banded together to try and fight Cassim off, just a bit longer. Shahra leapt up and clawed at Cassim's face, her fangs sinking into the side of his head. Morgiana and Alozza ran at both sides, the former using her fierce footwork to subdue him while the latter transformed into a harpy, stabbing her sword into Cassim's wound. Meanwhile, the soldiers continued to try and keep Cassim pinned, but some of them were getting thrown back. Still, they kept charging in, despite that.

'_Everyone…everyone is working together!'_ Alibaba thought as he raised the Sword of Amon high and charged. _'This is all I have! I'll finish it…IN ONE ATTACK!'_

He leapt up, preparing to deliver the final blow…but then, **BWAM!** A large ball of light appeared out of nowhere and hit Alibaba in the back, sending him crashing to the ground!

"ALIBABA!" Alozza and Morgiana cried.

"Dammit…what a pain in the balls."

Everyone looked up to see Judar, floating in the air as he glowered down at them.

"Judar?!" Sinbad questioned.

"Oh, not that pompous antichrist again!" Alozza complained. "Worst timing ever!"

"There, I hit him," Judar said to Markkio. "You happy now, banker?"

"Yes," Markkio answered. "Sorry to disturb your convalescence."

"Why in the hell should I kill that worm, anyway?" asked Judar.

"That boy has continued to disrupt our flow," Markkio answered, "and he and his cohorts will continue to do so…we must dispose of him, now."

"But what's happening to me?" Judar asked, the black rukh swarming about him viciously. "I'm practically overflowing with power!"

"This is your fallen state, Magi," said Markkio. "Thee black rukh increase your power."

'_Dammit…this isn't good!'_ Alibaba thought as he looked at his knife, which returned to its original form. _'All the magoi I gathered went completely to waste! I hardly have any left! How in the hell am I supposed to fight back?! Aladdin…if you were here, what would you do?!'_

XXX

Back outside, the riot continued to grow out of control. The people were killing the nobles and bureaucrats, stealing their valuables and other things.

"DIE, NOBLE SCUMBAGS!" shouted a burly man as he prepared to kill one of them, but then, he found himself snagged by a red rope with a metal dart at the end.

"That's enough!" Ja'Far shouted, pulling the man to the ground.

"Shouldn't we head to palace?" asked Masrur, holding literally an armful of people.

"We can't allow this mayhem to continue!" Ja'Far answered as he looked over at a little girl, who cried as she hugged her mother, who had been killed in all the confusion. "I saw that Dark Djinn at the palace…and Sin can't keep fighting without Metal Vessels! What should we do?!"

Just then, he spotted something in the sky, literally piercing through the darkness as it soared overheard: a flash of bright light, streaking through the air.

"What is that?" he asked.

In another part of the city, the streets are engulfed in flames. Screams of terror could be heard from all around. In the middle of all the carnage, the SML Nando Bros. walked through, looking absolutely mortified as they stared at a charred corpse with a sword already stabbed into it.

"This place is like a living Hell," S Nando said.

"Mommy!" cried a little boy as he held a fresh wound on his stomach and his left eye bled heavily. "Mommy, where are you?!"

"No! Stop, please!" begged someone as another person raised his sword.

"Dammit!" cursed a man as he held the burnt corpse of his beloved wife. "How could this happen?!"

"Somebody!" cried the mother with her wailing baby. "Somebody, please!"

"_HELP US!"_

As the carnage continued to spread with the flames…everyone looked and saw the same bright light that Ja'Far had spotted before.

"Look! Up there in the sky!" M Nando exclaimed.

"What's that?" asked a little girl.

"Is that…a bird?" asked the mother.

In the sky, what looked like a giant bird of white light soared overheard…heading towards the palace. A pair of azure eyes glared up at the black rukh, determinedly.

'_Hang on…Alibaba!'_

XXX

"Judar," Markkio told the Black Magi. "Like you, that Dark Djinn is host to the black rukh. Take him by force and make him your servant!"

"Already on it!" Judar smirked as he slammed his palms into the back of Cassim's head. "Listen up, pal! You're MINE!"

**KRRRRRRZZT!** He let out bolts of lightning, causing Cassim to roar in pain until there was a huge cloud of smoke, but once it cleared, it showed Judar, standing in the palm of Cassim's hand.

"Well, well," Judar said. "Look what I got."

"Dammit, this isn't good!" Sinbad cursed as he tried to get to his feet. "I gotta do something!"

"Wait!" Alozza cried. "Are you crazy?! You're in no shape to fight!"

"THALG AL-SALOS!"

Sinbad and Alozza looked up to see Judar sending a bunch of ice spears at them!

"LOOK OUT!" Sinbad shouted as he pushed Alozza away, only to be pinned to the wall, the spears of ice stabbing into his shoulders and freezing him on the spot!

"Sinbad!" Alozza and Alibaba cried.

"You just sit tight, Lord Moron," Judar said. "Don't worry, I'm not kill you…but I _will_ make you mine."

"Urk!" Sinbad growled as he tried to break free.

"And now," Judar began as he turned to Alibaba, "I can finally finish you off! THALG AL-SALOS!"

He soon sent a shower of ice spears down at Alibaba, who froze.

"LOOK OUT, ALIBABA!" Morgiana shouted as she and Shahra tackled him to the ground, saving him. However, more ice spears came raining down on them, forcing them to dodge. Morgiana was forced to carry Shahra, since the tigress was still too injured to run on her own.

"I can't dodge these things, forever!" she cried. "I don't have a choice…we have to escape!"

"M…Morgiana…!"

Morgiana gasped and looked at Alibaba.

"I need your help," he told her. "Please…throw me up to Cassim!"

"What?!" Morgiana questioned.

"It's not much…but I still have a bit of magoi left," Alibaba said.

"Are you insane?!" Alozza questioned. "Look at him! That nut-job is here, and his wound has healed, too!"

"Then I'll use more power than before," said Alibaba. "Sinbad told me…I can use the magoi within my body!"

"WHAT?!" Alozza questioned in shock. "DEAR SOLOMON, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! IF YOU USE THE MAGOI THAT'S LEFT IN YOUR BODY, YOU'RE ON A ONE-WAY ROAD TO DEATH!"

"She's right, Alibaba!" Morgiana agreed. "You need to save your strength!"

"If I worry about dying now," Alibaba started, "then everything we worked hard to accomplish would be _for nothing!_."

Everyone gasped in surprise at this.

"I HAVE TO DO THIS!" Alibaba shouted. "PLEASE, MORGIANA!"

"Alibaba…!" Morgiana whispered.

Up above, Judar looked down at the giant cloud of dust that had formed.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "I wonder where that kid went? He's always scurrying around like a rat…huh?"

A flash of light burst from the dust cloud, revealing it be Alibaba, who held the Sword of Amon as Morgiana and Alozza stood behind him.

"Get ready," Morgiana said as Alibaba put his foot in her palms.

"On 3!" Alibaba shouted. "1…2…3!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Morgiana roared as she threw Alibaba into the air.

"A Djinn Equip, eh?" Judar mused. "Not bad, I'll give you that…but we've combined our magoi and made a Gravity Sword! Think you can handle it, worm?!"

Cassim raised a giant sword made of Black Binding Fog, which soon clashed with the Sword of Amon. Alibaba growled as he tried to push Cassim back…but then, he heard a disturbing cracking noise.

'_Oh, no…! Don't tell me-'_

**SNAP!** The Sword of Amon shattered into pieces!

"NO!" Alozza cried.

"The prince's sword!" cried a soldier.

**FWUMP!** Alibaba fell to the ground, panting.

"Alibaba, are you all right?!" Morgiana asked as she ran to him.

"Haa…haa…!" Alibaba gasped as he staggered to his feet. "M…Morgiana…throw me again!"

"What?!" Morgiana questioned.

"Alibaba, just give up!" Alozza shouted. "He broke your sword!"

"There's a still bit left," Alibaba said, "and I'm still okay. I've…gotta try again!"

"But Alibaba-" Morgiana started.

"SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Alibaba barked.

Morgiana gasped…before she nodded her head.

"…_Alibaba…why? Why are you always trying so hard?"_

Morgiana threw Alibaba at Judar again, but the Black Magi smirked before he had Cassim throw him back to the ground.

"_You always shoulder burdens that no one person can bear…like that with the Desert Hyacinth…and that time when you helped Morg escape from Jamil in the dungeon…and that time when you tried to talk to the king…but why?"_

Alibaba groaned in pain as he reached for his broken sword.

"_No…I know why…"_

The blonde prince staggered to his feet, panting heavily as blood seeped from his eyes.

"_It's because…you're Alibaba. It's your nature…and that's why I…"_

"THALG AL-SALOS!" Judar roared, throwing more ice spears at Alibaba.

"LOOK OUT!" Alozza screamed.

"ALIBABA, NO!" Morgiana shouted.

Just then…a flash of light appeared in the sky before bursting into a huge column that struck the ground, destroying the ice spears that Judar created. Alibaba shielded his eyes, momentarily blinded…but then he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

"You really are a strange one…but that's why I wanna help you out…and hold my hand out to you, over and over."

Alibaba gasped in surprise…for there, standing before him…is Aladdin, holding his hand out to him.

"Hey, there, Alibaba!" the boy said, smiling at him. "Need some help?"

"A…Aladdin?!" Alibaba questioned.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yay, Aladdin's here!

Review, please!


	31. Night 31- Solomon's Wisdom

**Night 31- Solomon's Wisdom**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarlking98

* * *

"Aladdin! You're here!" Alozza exclaimed, happily.

Shahra, ignoring her own injuries, ran up and nuzzled Aladdin, who giggled and pet her gently.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Shahra," the young Magi said.

"So, you finally decided to show your scrawny little ass, huh, kid?" Judar asked. "Well, this time, I'm not losing to you, because now, I've got a Djinn of my own!"

Cassim roared powerfully as he said this.

"So, why don't you show me yours?!" Judar asked. "Come on!"

'…_Maybe Aladdin can win this with his Djinn, too,'_ Sinbad thought. _'It's our only chance!'_

A pause…but then Aladdin turned around and walked toward Sinbad.

"A-Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?!" Judar questioned. "Turn around, you little pansy!"

When Aladdin didn't answer him, Judar growled in frustration before he sent ice spears down at him. However, Aladdin glared back at him and raised his hand, and suddenly, a large orb of light formed around him, and two dragon heads emerged from it.

"That dragon borg of yours, again!?" Judar asked. "I didn't come here for you to show me that!"

He then sent more spears of ice at Aladdin, but the dragon heads grabbed the spears and shattered them into pieces…and then a third head appeared and headed straight for Judar.

"What the-" the Dark Magi started before the head slammed him into the palace's outer wall. "UGH! Ugh…what the hell?! Now that borg of his has three dragon heads?!"

"Uncle Sinbad," Aladdin said as he walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah, I'm fine," Sinbad answered.

'_Did he just call me 'Uncle'?'_ he thought, confused.

"Anyway, Aladdin," he told him, "quickly! Summon Ugo!"

"He's right, Aladdin!" Alozza shouted. "Ugo's the only one who can fight this thing!"

"…Yeah…about that," Aladdin said, gripping his flute…which is missing the eight-pointed star. "Ugo…Ugo's not coming back."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone questioned.

"What do mean, 'not coming back'?!" Judar questioned in an annoyed tone.

Aladdin stared at his flute sadly.

'_That was the last time I'd ever see Ugo again,'_ he thought as he thought back to when Ugo and Sheba sent him out of the Sacred Palace.

"…Without a Djinn," Judar sneered, "you're nothing but a weak little kid. Get the hell outta my sight!"

He then sent a giant ball of black magoi at Aladdin, who just stood there, glaring.

"ALADDIN! RUN!" Alibaba shouted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Alozza cried. "GET OUTTA THERE!"

Aladdin glared as he gripped his staff.

'_Ugo…isn't completely gone,'_ he thought as he threw his arms up, causing a huge ball of white light to surround him.

'_What's this?'_ Judar thought. _'Divine protection from the rukh?! No…it's something else…something different!'_

Aladdin raised his fists…and suddenly, what looked like two more fists, a lot bigger than his own, appeared from the ball of light.

'_Ugo and Mother…they left me some power!'_

"What is that?!" asked a soldier. "It looks like…a white giant!"

Above Aladdin, a giant being, made entirely of white rukh towered over him…and it looked just like Ugo.

"It can't be…!" Markkio whispered. "He's mastered the Djinn Formation Art?!"

"What's up?" Judar asked, looking bored. "It may look like a giant, but it's only Heat Magic!"

As Judar said this, the white Ugo suddenly disappeared, turning into red flames.

'_Heat Magic?!'_ Sinbad thought. _'Aladdin can actually do that?!'_

'…_To be honest, I always had the potential,'_ Aladdin thought. _'That's why Mother gave Ugo to me for birthday. Whenever Ugo was using my magoi for his own magic, he was actually training me through the flute, so that someday, I could use magic, too!'_

"You're really boring me, twerp!" Judar shouted. "Just die already!"

He then sent Cassim after Aladdin.

"ALADDIN!" Morgiana cried.

"RUN FOR IT, ALADDIN!" Alozza shouted.

Shahra let out a worried roar, but Aladdin remained still as he raised his staff.

'_Mother…Ugo…thank you,'_ he thought. _'I know you were both worried about me…but I'll be just fine on my own…because you both showed me…that I can do this!'_

"HALHARL INFIGAR!" Aladdin roared.

**BWOOOOOOOM!** He released a powerful blast of fire from his staff, completely engulfing Cassim!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Judar screamed as he was sent flying.

"What…in Solomon's great name was that?!" Alozza questioned.

"Aladdin…!" Alibaba whispered in awe.

The heat from the blast was so intense, it caused the ice spears that kept Sinbad pinned to the wall to melt.

"I'm free!" Sinbad exclaimed.

"Are you all right, Uncle Sinbad?" Aladdin asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Sinbad answered.

"Morg, Shahra, Alozza," Aladdin said. "Could you take Uncle Sinbad into the city? Someone's there waiting for him."

"Wait, are you sure?!" Alozza asked.

"What about you?" Morgiana asked.

"I'll be fine," Aladdin answered. "Just hurry!"

"…You better know what you're doing," Alozza said, worriedly. "Morgiana! Shahra! Let's go!"

"Right!" Morgiana answered as she helped Sinbad to his feet and hurried out of the courtyard.

Just then, Judar came out of the large hole in the wall he made when Aladdin sent him crashing with his new attack.

"Heh!" he smirked as the black rukh swarmed around him again. "Is that the best you got?! Don't disappoint me, you pipsqueak!"

'_Dammit, it didn't work!'_ Alibaba thought. _'But somehow…Aladdin seems different today! Maybe he can win this without Ugo's help!'_

A pause, but then Aladdin sighed.

"I'm gonna be honest," he said. "I don't think I can beat Judar."

"HUH!?" Alibaba questioned in shock.

"Alibaba," Aladdin began, "the thing is I just learned magic, so I'm not very good at it, yet. I'm still inexperienced, unlike Judar…so I'm not sure if I can beat him this way. So that's why I need your help. If we work together, we can win this!"

"I would if I could, little buddy," Alibaba said, "but I can't…my sword is broken, and I almost have no magoi left…so I can't fight him!"

"That's not true," Aladdin said as he touched his hand…and white rukh started to surround him. "Look closer."

Alibaba looked up and gasped upon seeing streams of white light, flowing from the city.

XXX

Outside, the people continued their revolt.

"Kill the royals and the nobles!" shouted a man with dreadlocks, but then **BONK!** He was hit in the back of a head with a frying pan by another man.

"Dumb-ass!" he shouted. "What good will that do?!"

"Prince Alibaba said everything was going to change in Balbadd!" cried the mother as she held her wailing baby girl.

Outside, the soldiers are trying to subdue the rebelling citizens…and to their surprise, other civilians were helping!

"We had decided we were going to change this country with our own hands!" shouted Balkirk.

"We had made a vow!" Sabhmad exclaimed.

"WE WON'T GIVE UP!"

Suddenly…bursts of white light came from the people…and formed into a giant white bird!

XXX

"Don't you hear it, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked. "The voices of hope and faith coming from the people's hearts. This land still has hope…and the will to overcome their fate instead of cursing it…and it's because of you!"

"…Because of me…?" Alibaba whispered with tears in his eyes.

"That's right," Aladdin answered. "The Great Rukh leads life ever onwards…and that means we can still fight!"

Just then, the giant rukh soared overhead, and Aladdin opened his arms.

"Now…GATHER TO ME!" he ordered as the avian being flew toward him.

"Tch!" Judar scoffed. "Trying to do more Heat Magic, huh?!"

Aladdin quietly chanted to himself, and the rukh began to swirl around and around, being absorbed into the center of his forehead.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaimed. "What's happening?!"

"Heat Magic?" Markkio questioned. "No…it's something else."

Soon, the rukh spiraled around Aladdin, forming into two gigantic arms!

"No…it can't be!" Markkio whispered in horror. "Now I'm certain…he _has_ obtained it! SOLOMON'S WISDOM!"

**SHEEN!** Aladdin's hair parted…revealing an eight-pointed star, glowing on his forehead!

"Aladdin…your forehead!" Alibaba exclaimed in surprise.

Then, Aladdin raised his hands…and thee light turned into a large number of humanoid beings, large and small, until they all shrank into the seal on his forehead.

"W-what was that?!" Alibaba asked.

"I had everyone's spirits come to lead you and your friend," Aladdin answered.

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered, confused.

"That monster," Aladdin said, gesturing to Cassim, who had generated from Aladdin's attack. "He's your friend, Cassim, isn't he? He's trying to drag everyone down into the darkness with him…and you're the only one who can help him. So use your sword to dispel the darkness from his heart."

"…I want to," Alibaba answered as he looked down at his broken sword, "but…my sword is-"

"Don't worry!" Aladdin assured, holding up his staff, which glowed a bright red. "It'll come back, but only if we work together! HALHARL INFIGAR!"

"Again with the same spell!?" Judar questioned. "I told you it's not gonna work, kid!"

A pause…but then Aladdin turned to Alibaba…and sent the blast of fire at him!

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alibaba cried. "What are you doing, Aladdin?!"

But then…the eight-pointed star seal on his sword absorbed the blast…returning it to the Sword of Amon!

"W…what in the name of Solomon…?!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

"For now, all I can do is use Heat Magic," Aladdin answered. "Luckily for you, your weapon is flame-based, and I'm sure this isn't just a coincidence, Alibaba! NOW GO!"

"You got it!" Alibaba shouted before he charged at Cassim, who glared at him.

'_Cassim…this time I swear…I'm going to save you!'_

With that, he jumped into the air, preparing to cut Cassim down, but Judar got in the way!

"Hold it, you little shit!" Judar barked. "You're not winning that easily!"

"HALHARL INFIGAR!" Aladdin shouted as he sent another blast of fire at Judar, who used Thalg Al-Salos to block. However, he was distracted, Alibaba finally hit the mark and stabbed Cassim in the stomach and unleashed a gigantic burst of flames, causing the Dark Djinn to roar in pain.

"Hmph!" Markkio scoffed. "A Dark Djinn is invincible. Your attack is sure to backfire!"

Just then, black tendrils came out of Cassim's body…and wrapped themselves around Alibaba's limbs!

"W-what the-?!" Alibaba questioned as he found himself being pulled into Cassim's stomach. "L-lemme go! STOP IT! ALADDIN, HELP ME!"

But it was too late. Alibaba was gone.

"Heh!" Judar grinned. "Looks like the Djinn swallowed him. Guess you guys were nothing but talk, after all."

Aladdin turned and glared at Judar.

"Oh, come on," Judar said. "It's your fault your friend's dead."

"…There's something I need to show you," Aladdin said.

"Oh, really?" Judar inquired, grinning. "And just what is it that you need to show me, hmm?"

Aladdin's forehead shined…and then Judar gasped as images appeared before his eyes: a burning village, a man and a woman with tears in their eyes reaching out and a tiny pair of arms reaching out to them, then he saw the man and woman on the ground in bloodied heaps…and finally, a mysterious hooded figure reaching out to him.

"W…what's going on?!" Judar questioned as he clutched at his head. "Cut it out…cut it out…CUT IT OUT!"

**THUD!** He fell to the ground, writhing around as if in pain.

"Judar!" Markkio cried.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a dark void, Alibaba is floating endlessly until he seemed to stand on the surface of a dark sea.

"W…where am I?" he asked.

"_You're inside the Dark Djinn, Alibaba."_

"Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"_Look around, Alibaba…can you see your friend?"_

Aladdin looked around…and gasped upon seeing Cassim, standing in the middle of the darkness.

"Cassim!" he exclaimed.

"_This is the form his rukh have taken. Try and talk to him, Alibaba."_

XXX

Outside, Judar growled as he stood up, holding his head while glaring at Aladdin.

"…What the hell did you to me?!" he questioned.

"…Alibaba," Aladdin said. "I'm going to buy you some time, so hurry and help you friend!"

XXX

Alibaba hesitated for a moment…before he took in a deep breath and approached Cassim.

"Cassim…we have to talk," he said.

"…Alibaba," Cassim said as he turned and glared at him. "Go away…I have nothing else to say to you."

"Cassim!" Alibaba said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Will you WAKE UP, already!?" Cassim questioned as he slapped his hand away. "Don't you get it?! I HATE YOU!"

Alibaba gasped in shock.

"W…what?" he asked. "C…Cassim, you don't mean that-"

"YES I DO!" Cassim shouted. "And it's not just now…I've hated you ever since we were _kids!_"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Back then…" Cassim hissed, showing the memory of when Alibaba left to live in the palace with his father and they had that fight. "…And then…" He then showed the memory of when they reunited as teenagers, when Cassim raided the palace and lit the courtyard on fire with the Fog Troop. "And then, too!"

The final memory was him and Alibaba and their fight that happened several days ago.

"All my life," Cassim snarled, "I was trying to drag you down into the very pits of despair!"

As he spoke, Black Rukh swarmed around him.

"ARGH!" he roared, more out of frustration than pain. "Are we really _that_ different!? ONLY I WEAR THIS KIND OF DARKNESS ON MY HEART!"

"Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered, both horrified…and sad.

"Am I the only one…who was born to be a worthless scumbag?!" Cassim questioned.

"Cassim…why…?!" Alibaba whispered.

XXX

Outside, Judar was using his Thalg Al-Salos spell against Aladdin, who used his dragon barrier to shield himself. The three heads of his barrier smashed through the ice spears before heading for Judar, who dodged and tried to hit Aladdin with more ice spears.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin called out. "Solomon's Wisdom gives me the power to make one hear the voice of the rukh! It's the power of prophecy!"

XXX

"Aladdin?" Alibaba asked as he heard the boy's voice.

"_What you're hearing is the voice of Cassim's rukh, and the rukh never lie! That's why what you hear…might end up hurting you greatly! But I know you can win!"_

Hearing that caused Alibaba to put on a determined expression.

"_You risk it all to save others! You're a brave man! You're my King's Candidate, so you have to win!"_

"…Get ready, Cassim," Alibaba said, the white rukh swelling around him. "I'll bring you back…even if it kills me!"

"Bring it on," Cassim hissed, the black rukh also swelling until their both of their rukh clashed!

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

We're nearing the end of Balbadd, people!

Review, please!


	32. Night 32- Smile

**Night 32- Smile**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

Alibaba and Cassim stood before each other, their rukh swelling, pushing against each other. Whatever differences they had had to be settled, right here and now. There was no other way.

"Cassim," Alibaba said, "what do you mean, 'the only one to be born scum'?"

"You just wouldn't understand," Cassim hissed. "We're just too different, you and I!"

"Different?!" Alibaba repeated.

"That's right," Cassim answered. "Ever since we were born in the backstreets, you and I have been completely different! Even after your mother died, you continued to be a good kid! But why?! We were born in the same hellhole! But then…I learned you were the son of the old king…and it made sense! Your blood came from royalty and a loving mother…but my blood…my blood came from a bastard father who wasn't worth _shit!_ DO YOU THINK THAT'S FAIR?! THAT MY FUTURE WAS SET AT BIRTH?!"

Alibaba gasped in shock.

"So…I made a decision," Cassim started, "if that was to be my fate…then I would _curse it!_"

As he said this, the black rukh swelled more and more around Cassim until it completely surrounded Alibaba. Then, giant spears emerged from the darkness and stabbed into Alibaba's flesh.

"AGH!" Alibaba cried before he gasped. "What the…what's going on?!"

He then saw memories of himself, growing up in Balbadd, from his childhood in the backstreets, to living in the palace, to his teenage years.

"You always continued to shine," Cassim growled. "Always…always…ALWAYS!"

Alibaba gasped, but then growled as he clenched his fist and slugged Cassim right across the face.

"NO!" he shouted. "I am NOT above circumstances! I didn't _know_ about my blood, back then! _Everyday_ was a struggle for me! I was miserable! I did awful things! How often do you think _I_ felt like scum, too?!"

As he spoke, his white rukh burst forth.

"But _you_ don't get to decide who _I_ am, JUST TO ABSOLVE YOURSELF! YOU HEAR ME, CASSIIIIIIIIIM?!"

Cassim just glared at Alibaba hatefully.

XXX

Outside, Aladdin and Judar continued their battle. The ground was speared with Judar's ice spears, but Aladdin either dodged them or used his dragon borg to block them.

"Urgh…!" Judar growled. "I'm getting tired of your little tricks, kid!"

He then sent a ball of thunder at Aladdin, who tried to defend himself, but his borg ended up shattering. Luckily, a soldier caught him as he fell down.

"Are you all right?!" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Aladdin answered. "I'm fine."

He then glanced at the Dark Djinn, which just stood on the ground, unmoving.

XXX

Alibaba held up the Sword of Amon, preparing to attack Cassim with it.

"_No, Alibaba! Don't use your sword! Use your rukh!"_

"Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"_It's a clash of spirits, Alibaba! You've got to find someway to get through to him! I know you can!"_

Alibaba gasped silently before he put down the Sword of Amon, and then lunged at Cassim, who roared as he tried to push him back with his black rukh. Alibaba tried to do the same with his own.

"I can't STAND losing to you!" Cassim shouted.

"Stop this!" Alibaba barked. "There's no _winning_ or _losing!_ At least not between _us!_"

A brief flashback showed him shouting at Sinbad about how he was the same as the rest of the Fog Troop.

"…You said we were the same," Cassim said, "and I admit, I did like that…but pretty words aren't enough. People are all different, Alibaba! We're all born in this world as separate individuals…different in ability, appearance, personality, race, blood, and social status! To those below…those above shine brightly…and all we can do from the shadows of the backstreets is gaze up at the light…and then curse our fate as we're left to rot! It's the way the world works, and you know it!"

"C…Cassim…!" Alibaba whispered.

"So I wanted to prove that it could change," Cassim continued. "I wanted to prove that we're all the same! That anyone, even scum like me…COULD BE SOMETHING NOBLE!"

As he spoke…an image appeared behind him…and it looked like Alibaba, wearing royal garbs, a crown on his head, and holding a royal scepter!

"Huh?!" Alibaba questioned.

'_Is that…me?!'_

"AM I RIGHT, ALIBABA~?!" Cassim asked as he threw a spear of darkness at Alibaba…stabbing him through the stomach! Cassim grinned, thinking he had won…but then, to his surprise, Alibaba was still standing. Not just that, but his rukh began to flow over him.

"What the…?" Cassim whispered. "What's happening?!"

"…Such hatred, frustration, and wretchedness…I can't believe I never knew!"

Cassim looked up…and saw Alibaba, who had tears falling out of his eyes.

"…Alibaba?" he asked.

"No," Alibaba muttered. "Maybe…I actually _did_ know, but I was trying hard to avoid anything that would make Cassim say that! It's true…every person is different…but just _knowing_ that makes me sad! What can I do…? What can I do so that everyone lives happily?!"

He stood there, sobbing…and not long after, Cassim found himself tearing up, as well.

'_He was worried about how to overcome those differences,'_ he thought. _'All this time…he was sad about it. Maybe…maybe I should have reacted that way, too…? No matter how much I reached out…we'll always be different people. We can never be the same. If only…if only I had accepted that…maybe we could have gone on, living different lives.'_

He thought himself, saying a peaceful goodbye to Alibaba when he left to live in the palace while Cassim himself went on to live with his little sister, growing up in their respective places, with Alibaba living and learning in the palace and Cassim working hard in the backstreets, and maybe finding himself a beautiful wife and raising a family of his own. He could've also had a happier reunion with Alibaba, who could've been king…but no. It was impossible, now that Cassim had made all those decisions.

"But…I forced it!" Cassim sobbed, his tears falling at full force. "I tried too hard to be in the same place as you!"

As his tears fell…the darkness fled, and the sky became bright.

XXX

Outside, Aladdin gasped as he saw the Dark Djinn beginning to crumble.

'_Alibaba…did he do it?!'_ he thought.

Soon, white rukh began to burst from the Dark Djinn's body.

XXX

A crack of light suddenly formed behind Cassim.

"What's happening?!" Alibaba asked.

"…The Djinn is breaking up," Cassim answered as his body began to glow. "And it looks like I'm going with it. I guess…this is goodbye, Alibaba."

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "But…Cassim! I came here to save you!"

"Don't worry," Cassim said. "You've already done that. I only wish…I could apologize to all the people I dragged into this mess with me. I'm sorry. Even now…I don't have the right words to say."

"Cassim!" Alibaba cried.

"I…probably should've talked to you, more, huh?" Cassim inquired, sadly, causing Alibaba to gasp as tears formed in his eyes. Then, Cassim found himself being pulled towards the light.

"Cassim!" Alibaba cried as he tried to follow, and yet, he found himself being forced back, somehow. "Cassim, wait!"

"…Hey, Alibaba," Cassim started. "You and I…we're…"

"What is it, Cassim?!" Alibaba asked.

"…Sorry," Cassim apologized. "I don't have time to ask."

"What are you talking about!?" Alibaba asked, when suddenly, a bit of Cassim's rukh flowed towards him and hit him in the chest. Soon, he saw all of Cassim's memories: when they were kids, playing in the garbage heap, when Cassim's father would beat him, Mariam's sweet smile, Anise sticking up for Cassim, when he met Hassan and Zaynab, and when Alibaba left the palace. Alibaba experienced everything his adopted brother had went through. The days of Cassim's life, all his sadness and disappointed…and even things Alibaba never knew about…like when Cassim's father came back to the slums.

It was a rainy night. Young Cassim was on his way back to Alibaba and Mariam after another day of stealing…when suddenly, a shadowy figure lurked behind him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"AH!" Cassim cried as he turned around, only to gasp upon seeing his father.

"So I hear you've been causing trouble again, huh?" Cassim's father asked. "You've been wasting your time, making a big ruckus, when you could've been getting me my wine!"

"What?!" Cassim questioned. "You weren't even here!"

**BAP!** His father punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Can't you ever do what your father tells you?!" the alcoholic brute asked.

"Don't you think it's too late for you to be acting like a Dad?!" Cassim questioned.

"Hmph! Worthless brat…wait, where's my little Mariam?"

"Huh?"

"She should be just about old enough to bring in some customers. Perfect…now I can finally get my booze!"

Cassim gasped in horror at what his father planned to do with his own beloved sister.

"No…" he hissed as he grabbed his dagger. "No way am I gonna let you sell off Mariam for your goddamn booze! I WON'T LET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

**SHUNK!** Cassim stabbed the blade of his dagger right into his father's chest, causing him to fall down to the ground, gasping as blood pooled under his body. When the adrenaline subsided, Cassim gasped in horror, realizing what he had just done.

"…Oh, my god…!" he whispered.

"C…Cassim…!" his father rasped. "You…you take after me…you and I…are both scum…!"

The following day, Cassim threw the knife into a canal, and then began to wipe his arms of the blood…and yet, it could not wish away the guilt.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he punched the water in frustration. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT ALL!"

Following that, another memory appeared: the day the backstreets were struck by a plague…and when Mariam died.

"B…Big Brother…!" Mariam whispered, a drop of blood falling from her mouth.

"Hang on, Mariam!" Cassim begged. "Please, hang on!"

"…I feel…cold…"

Then…Mariam went limp…and she breathed her last.

"M-Mariam?" Cassim called, horrified. "Mariam?! MARIAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Around him, Zaynab was sobbing over the death of hers and Hassan's son, and Hassan himself was holding the corpse of his dear old mother.

"MOTHER!" Hassan sobbed. "OPEN YOUR EYES, PLEASE!"

"Baby, please…look at me!" Zaynab pleaded as she held her dead son. "Open your eyes! Sweetie, talk to Mommy, please! PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!"

"…It's over…!" Cassim whispered as he looked up at the sky, hatefully. "We have nothing else left!"

"…Is that what you really think?"

Everyone turned to see…a mysterious man, wearing a veil over his face.

"Everything isn't gone," he told them. "The royalty, the nobility, the bureaucrats…they all _stole_ it."

"Who are you?" Cassim asked.

"A friend," the man answered. "Now, listen to me…all over the world, those above take from those below. How hateful it must be…the workings of fate."

Cassim glared down at the ground, holding Mariam's corpse.

"However," thee man continued, "if you have the stomach to curse that fate…then _we_ will lend you our power."

"…I'm in," Cassim said with a toothy grin.

'_I can't believe it…'_ Alibaba thought. _'All his life…all Cassim ever knew was suffering! But…what's this? This memory that shines?'_

As he looked up…he saw a younger Cassim, preparing to go out to commit more thievery again, when Alibaba stood behind him, asking if he could help, but Cassim said no, saying he didn't need to get involved.

"…Hey, Alibaba?" Cassim asked. "You and I…we're…"

Alibaba gasped, realizing what Cassim was trying to say.

"YOU IDIOT!" he shouted as he ran after Cassim, who grinned at him and held out his hand. "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT, AGAIN?! YOU AND I…WE'RE FRIENDS…AREN'T WE?!"

Alibaba went to hug Cassim…but when he did, the latter shattered into bits of light.

XXX

The Dark Djinn exploded into a giant white light!

"No!" Markkio cried. "The white rukh…they're overwhelming the black ones!"

"AGH!" Judar cried as he fell down to the ground. "I'm…losing power…!"

"Judar!" Markkio cried as he held out his staff, causing black rukh to swarm around the Dark Magi and lift him into the air. "We will meet again, young Magi!"

Aladdin only glared as Markkio and Judar disappeared. Then, the eight-pointed star on his forehead disappeared as white lights rained down around him. Then, he looked back…and saw Alibaba, sobbing as he held Cassim…whose body was limp and black as coal.

"…Welcome back…Alibaba…!" Aladdin said, tears falling from his eyes, as well.

XXX

In the city, a little boy is seen crying over his mother's dead body.

"Mom!" he cried. "Why do we always have to suffer?!"

He then glared at the sword that had been stabbed in his mother's chest, and pulled it out.

"I'll kill them!" he shouted. "I'll kill everyone last one of them!"

But then…a woman, bathed in radiant white light appeared behind him and hugged him, causing him to gasp quietly as he dropped the sword.

"M…Mom…?!" he whispered as the woman kissed him on the cheek.

All around the city, people could see the ones that they loved and lost during the rebellion Cassim had led, from dear friends to lost relatives. Soon, everyone began to break down in tears.

"What's going on?!"

"I thought I saw…my little sister!"

"And my Dad!"

"What's happening?!"

XXX

Up in the sky, Markkio is watching everything from his magic carpet.

"…Curses," he muttered. "The sadness is driving away their hatred! If it weren't for Solomon's Proxy, this country could have become a magnificent locus of darkness!" He then smirked as he held up a Fog Sword. "No matter. We only lost one Holy Warrior and a Household Vessel. The main Dark Metal Vessel is right here, and I can always find more."

He then pulled back his veil, revealing a more handsome face with three dots on his forehead.

"Manipulated hatred is easy!" Markkio exclaimed.

"That's not gonna happen, pal."

Markkio turned…only be kicked by Masrur, who unleashed a huge bolt of lightning that sent him flying towards the coast.

"Household Vessel: Bararaq Kauza!"

As Markkio went flying, he looked back and saw Ja'Far, holding his rope darts, which are crackling with lightning bolts.

"Household Vessel: Bararaq Sei!"

Markkio gasped as Ja'Far sent his darts at him, and as he did, the darts took on the shape of two giant snakes. Markkio erected a borg in order to protect himself, but the snakes bit down on it, causing it to shatter!

"AGH!" he cried as he fell towards the ground. "No…I don't believe this!"

He turned around and saw a bunch of thunderbolts gathering on one spot.

"Curse you!" Markkio shouted. "Why must someone like you exist in this world?! Conqueror of the Seven Seas…SINBAD!"

Down below, Sinbad is holding up a sword…only, now, he seemed to take on the form of a half-man, half-dragon being with golden accessories, and even a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Bararaq…SAIQA~!"

**BAKOOM!** A humongous bolt of lightning struck Markkio, completely obliterating him!

As quickly as it started, it was over. Sinbad's sword returned to a normal broadsword, and he soon began to stagger.

"Whoa!" Ja'Far cried as he ran to his side, along with Masrur. "Take it easy, Sin! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sinbad answered. "I managed to remove the shadow from them."

He then looked up at the sky as the dark clouds began to part, letting the sunlight shine through.

"No one is left to sow discontent here," Sinbad answered. "It's all right now." He then turned to three familiar figures. "Although, I wish you three had returned my Metal Vessels sooner."

It is revealed to be the SML Nando brothers.

"We knew all along that you have incredible skill, Mister Sinbad, sir!" S Nando claimed.

"It's _your_ fault for letting them steal your Metal Vessels in the first place, Sin!" Ja'Far barked.

"Looks like we're penniless again," M Nando sighed.

"Don't worry about it," S Nando said. "Treasure and Metal Vessels are too much trouble, anyway. Besides, we can't leave now…"

"Why not?" L Nando asked, but before S Nando could answer, two small objects fell from the sky. They looked like two little dolls, both of them with Marrkio's and the arms dealer's faces.

"…Sin," Ja'Far said, worriedly.

"I know," Sinbad said. "Our battle with _them_ isn't over yet."

A pause…but then the dolls began to dissipate into black rukh, which fluttered away into the distance.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a distant place, far away, a bunch of mysterious figures are seen, sitting around an unconscious Judar, glowering at him.

"…It's gone," one spoke.

"Yes, gone," said another.

"One our Metal Vessels," added one more. "It was too soon to attempt Djinn Formation in that land."

"No, it was inevitable," said a fourth. "After all…another Magi has appeared: the little boy that Sheba had tried to hide from us: Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham."

"He has Solomon's Wisdom," said a fifth person, "and his King's Candidate has disrupted our reverse flow in Balbadd. What's more, the two appear to have joined forces with a most singular man."

Soon, they all started to speak at once.

"They interfere."

"Yes, they interfere."

"Nonetheless," said a woman in a belly-dancer outfit with a veil over her face said, "this is more of Solomon's arrogant meddling. It occurs every few centuries. We must stand against him."

"Yes, indeed," said a large number of people as they put their hands together, their fingers crossed in an odd gesture. "We will create darkness and chaos throughout this world that last for all eternity. Our Father created us to be the _true_ community of the people. Continue the agenda…of Al-Tharmen!"

XXX

Later, at the palace, everyone is starting to relax after the fight.

"Is it over?" asked a soldier. "Did we protect Balbadd?"

"Yes…that monster is gone," answered another soldier.

Alibaba sat on the ground, holding Cassim's dead body.

"…You may've protected something," he said, "but I didn't…!"

"Prince Alibaba," said one of the soldiers, sadly.

"People are dead," Alibaba said, tearfully. "I didn't achieve anything. They had dreams for the future…and Cassim…I couldn't save him, either!"

He sobbed quietly, but then Aladdin walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alibaba," he said, "if you keep crying…your friend won't be able to go back."

"What?" Alibaba asked. "What do you mean, 'go back'?"

Aladdin smiled before he held up his hands, and the eight-point star seal on his forehead appeared.

"Solomon's Wisdom!"

In a flash of light, and the rukh soon came bursting out, flowing through the sky.

"W…what's going on?!" Alibaba questioned. "There's even more of those lights than before!"

"Look there, Alibaba!" Aladdin said as he pointed, and when Alibaba looked…he gasped upon seeing his parents, Anise and King Rashid, both of them smiling proudly as they went to hug him.

"Mom? Dad?!" Alibaba questioned as he embraced them. "But…how?! Why?!"

"Those are the rukh of who they used to be," Aladdin answered, "but now, they're a part of something bigger! An even greater flow!"

"A…flow?" Alibaba asked.

"When people die," Aladdin explained as he looked up a giant stream of light, "they don't just disappear. Instead, their spirits return to the Great Rukh! They're all connected and envelope the world. No matter where you are, they're always beside you, whether you can see them or not. I know it's sad when people died, but we don't say goodbye forever. They're always there, watching you…what you do and how you live…flowing through worlds eternally."

Alibaba gasped as Anise kissed his cheek.

"All right, everybody!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Go to everyone you love and care about!"

Then, more lights rained down, transforming into people before they flew towards thee citizens and soldiers of Balbadd: men, women, and children, some of them even soldiers from the army. Balkirk sobbed as he was reunited with his dead comrades while Rashid glared at his two other sons. However, he seemed disappointed in Abhmad the most. While Sabhmad boweed his head, Abhmad looked away, looking almost guilty.

Zaynab was crying her eyes out as she held her son in her arms again, and Hassan was crying as well, happy to see his mother, but at the same time, a bit frightened of her since she was scolding him for being a "big troublemaker like always", but she soon gave him a big hug.

Out on the city streets, Alozza, who was on her way back to Aladdin and Alibaba was being hugged by a man with hazel eyes, brown hair, and white clothes with red outlines on his sleeves. She sobbed as he kissed her cheek and whispered soothing words in her ears. Nearby, Shahra is seen licking 4 little tiger cubs, one of them with fur, dark brown stripes, and blue eyes, and there was even a baby goat, a baby horse, and even a human child that was about Aladdin's age, too.

Back at the palace grounds, a tiny hand reached out to Alibaba and grabbed his own, gaining his attention. Alibaba looked…and gasped upon seeing that it was Mariam.

"M…Mariam?!" Alibaba asked before he laughed and happily took her into his embrace, making her giggle. Then, the little girl whispered something into his ear, causing him to gasp before he looked up…and saw Cassim, giving him a warm, genuine smile. Alibaba gasped upon seeing his best friend again, and Cassim soon pulled him into a tight hug.

"…Thank you, Alibaba," he whispered.

Alibaba chuckled as he wiped his eyes before he pulled away, and as he turned, he saw Aladdin, crying happily as Sheba held him and smothered him with loving kisses.

Nearby, Sinbad, Ja'Far, and Masrur happened to be watching.

"…Those Magi…are amazing," Sinbad said, smiling.

Aladdin walked up to Alibaba, putting his hand on his back.

"Do you still think you couldn't save him?" Aladdin asked. "The darkness in your friend's heart…has finally given way to the light!"

"…You're right, Aladdin," Alibaba smiled as Cassim, Mariam, Sheba, and everyone else flew up to the Great Rukh in the sky.

"Aladdin! Alibaba!"

The young Magi and the Third Prince of Balbadd turned to see Alozza, Shahra, and Morgiana run up to them.

"Alozza!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Morg! Shahra!" Aladdin called.

Soon, the girls all tackled the boys in an embrace as the rukh fluttered around them. The darkness of Balbadd had finally disappeared…but this was only the beginning.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

And that's it! The end of the Balbadd Arc! And after this, I'm gonna take myself a nice break.

Review, please!


	33. Night 33- The Kingdom of Sindria

**Night 33- The Kingdom of Sindria**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza and Alath © Darkdarling98

* * *

The people of Balbadd are hard at work rebuilding their damaged city. It has been a day now since the brief civil war that broke out, but thanks to the efforts of Alibaba Saluja, the country is now on the path to changing into a republic. Everyone was working together to bring life back to their home.

Zaynab and Hassan worked to collect the rubble and rebuild damaged houses, and Morgiana was busy handing out food to hungry and injured citizens.

"It's hot, so be careful, okay?" Morgiana asked as she handed a boy with an eye patch a bowl of stew.

"Thank you, miss!" the boy said before he went to go eat.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Alibaba was holding a meeting with Aladdin, Shahra, and Balkirk standing besides him. On his left ear…are two familiar red earrings.

"Okay, first thing's first," Alibaba spoke. "We'll need to establish an interim government and choose its members. Then, we'll have a citizen-wide election."

XXX

In another room, Sinbad is seen, writing on some paperwork while Ja'Far poured him some tea.

"Prince Alibaba certainly is giving it his all, isn't he?" Ja'Far asked.

"By throwing himself into his work," Sinbad began, "he's probably trying to get over the loss of his dead friend."

XXX

"First and foremost," Alibaba began, "our top priority is to inform the people how a republic works."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile, Alozza is at one of the local taverns with Masrur, drinking a cup of wine.

"Shouldn't you be helping the town?" asked Masrur.

"Hey, it's called a celebratory drink," Alozza rebuked. "Besides, this is the first drink I've had in days. I've been about 2-and-a-half weeks sober. That's pretty good to me, don't you think?"

Masrur just stood beside her, staring blankly.

"Jeez, you really are a stiff, huh?" Alozza asked as she prepared to take a sip of her wine, but as she looked out the windows, she spotted a small fleet of ships…and all of them had the Kou Empire insignia on them.

Shocked, Alozza spat out her drink…right on Masrur's face.

"HOLY SOLOMON!" Alozza cried.

XXX

Back at the palace, Alibaba, Aladdin, and Shahra stood on the balcony, gazing at the sky.

"Looks like this country's on the right path to being reborn, huh, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, sitting on the railing.

"You can say that again," Alibaba concurred. "We've got a long road ahead of us, little buddy…but I know we'll make the Balbadd Republic a reality. Of course, you do realize I might have to put our promise on hold, again, right?"

"I'm willing to wait," Aladdin answered…but then flinched as he put his hands over his tummy. "Ow!"

"What's the matter?" Alibaba asked.

"It's nothing," Aladdin said. "It's just a little stomachache. It doesn't hurt too bad."

"Alibaba!"

Alibaba and Aladdin turned to see Alozza, standing behind him, panting heavily.

"Alozza?" asked Alibaba. "What's the matter? I thought you were at the tavern with Masrur."

"Haa…haa…!" Alozza panted. "C…come quick…at…at the docks…ships…Kou Empire!"

Alibaba and Aladdin gasped before glancing each other worriedly.

Soon, the group arrived at the docks, and Alozza saw that it was a small fleet of ships, but a very large fleet of at least 20!

"Oh, shit," Alozza cursed.

"What's the Kou Empire doing here?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Dammit," Sinbad cursed. "I should've known they'd come here."

"What are we gonna do?!" Aladdin asked.

"…Ja'Far, Masrur," Sinbad said, "get Alibaba and his friends on a ship, now."

"Right away," Ja'Far answered while Masrur nodded.

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "We're running away?!"

"No," Sinbad replied. "_You_ are."

"You're staying behind?!" Alozza asked. "Why?!"

"I told the Kou princess that I would go to the Kou Empire to talk with the emperor," Sinbad said. "Alibaba, I'm sorry…but you have get out of here. If the Kou Empire lands, they're sure to take you and other members of the royal family into custody and either assume full control of Balbadd and turn it into a puppet regime, or execute you as an example to others. I'm sorry but you have to leave, now."

"You heard him!" Alozza said. "Alibaba! Morgiana! Aladdin! Shahra! Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Aladdin and Morgiana shouted as they turned and ran off, along with Shahra. However, Aladdin noticed Alibaba, glaring at the Kou Empire ships.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin called as he ran up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled on him. "Alibaba, come on! We gotta go!"

Alibaba seethed angrily as he tried to pull his arm away, but then he felt another hand on her shoulder. He looked back and saw Alozza, who gave him a stern expression.

"Alibaba…it's not like you can fight them anyway," she said.

Alibaba gasped silently…before he looked down at his broken knife.

"I'm sorry…but we have to go," Alozza said.

A pause…but then Alibaba turned and ran off, and soon, Aladdin and Alozza followed him. Ja'Far and Masrur ran alongside them.

"Follow us!" Ja'Far called as he ran ahead.

Alibaba looked down dejectedly as he touched the red earrings on his ear.

'_Cassim…I'm sorry,'_ he thought.

Aladdin jumped up on Shahra's shoulders as the tigress galloped alongside the others. As he did, he reached up and clutched at his flute, tightly.

'_Ugo…I'm sorry,'_ he thought, sadly.

_**~Six Months Later~**_

In a vast tropical jungle, filled with many colorful birds, Morgiana stood before Masrur while Alozza stood nearby, watching them. The younger Fanalis charged at the older male, delivering a series of powerful kicks, but Masrur blocked each one.

"Very good," Masrur praised, although his expression remained…well, expressionless. "You could still use some improvement, though."

Morgiana nodded before she prepared to deliver another kick, but then, they heard the distant sound of trumpets blaring.

"You guys hear that?" Alozza asked.

"…He's back," Morgiana answered.

"Shall we go greet him, then?" Masrur asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alozza replied as they all walked off. The birds around them flew up into the sky, revealing a bird's-eye-view of a huge island with a city built near a vast jungle, all of it by a giant stone wall.

This is the Kingdom of Sindria, a southern island nation, and here, Sinbad reigns as its king. Sindria lies far to the south of in an area known as the Savage Region. It was once an isolated island, unwelcoming of visitors, but Sinbad slowly developed into a prosperous nation. Known as the City of Dreams in _The Adventures of Sinbad_, it became a hot tourist spot for many. The landforms and climate were unlike anything on the Northern Continent, and the people lived beside strange animals, like Rainbow Toucans and Hive-Tailed Lemurs. The country flourished through trade and tourism promoted eagerly by the people.

"His Highness, King Sinbad has returned!"

At the palace, the huge gates opened…revealing Sinbad (now wearing all his Metal Vessels) as he walked in with two men.

One had dark skin, white, medium-length hair, and green eyes. He wore the same kind of robe Ja'Far wears, as well as a white, off-the-shoulder tunic, white pants, a pair of sandals with straps that go up to his calves, and around is a golden chain necklace with one end clipped to his right ear-piercing and the other end attached to a golden ball.

The other man was clad in a suit of armor, has the left side of his face covered by scarlet hair, and a white turban with a red feather wrapped around his head, as well as a white cape dropped on his shoulders.

"Welcome home, Your Highness!" a guard said.

"Welcome back," said another.

"Welcome home, Sin."

Sinbad looked up to see Ja'Far, bowing to him, and standing behind are four more individuals.

One was a tall, dragon-like creature with green scales, a red cape around his shoulders, and a red earring hanging on his left ear-fin.

Then, there was a very tall man with a scar on his left cheek. He had blue hair, like Aladdin, only a lighter shade, that was tied up in a ponytail, amber eyes, and some stubble on his chin. Around his head is a blue bandana with a piece of yellow coral adorned it like a headpiece, and a blue kilt made of fur, along with a cape around his shoulders. Strapped to his back is a giant red spear-like object.

The next is a young woman, in her 20s at least, with medium-length, turquoise hair…and she happened to be very well-endowed. She wore the same kind of robe Ja'Far wears, as well as a pink seashell bra, golden conch shells covering her ears, a red jewel held up by a chain on her forehead, and a black witch's hat. In her hand is a staff made of pink coral and a giant pearl at the top.

Finally, the last on is a young girl, about Aladdin's height, maybe a few inches taller, with pink eyes, short blonde hair which is braided on the right side and tied up with a pink string, a red headband with a red feather at the top, and a loose-fitting, pale pink top that is open, exposing her stomach and rather small breasts, as well as a pair of harem shorts. Like Ja'Far and the older woman, she also wears the same robe as them.

"I'm glad to see you made it back safely," Ja'Far said.

"I was gone for a while, wasn't I?" asked Sinbad.

"Six months, in fact," Ja'Far replied. "There were no mishaps during your absence, by the way."

"Glad to hear it," Sinbad said.

"Sinbad!"

Sinbad turned to see a young woman, about 24 years old, running to him. She has long, purple hair, only a slightly lighter shade than Sinbad's, tied up in a ponytail, and around her head is a jeweled hairpiece, adorned with sapphires and a gold chain, and her eyes were golden, like Sinbad's, but they seemed to have a more gentle look than his. She had a slim and curvaceous figure, and a beautiful, elegantly framed face. She is garbed in a blue top and a cyan skirt, like a regular belly dancer, and wears a pair of purple shoes.

"Alath!" Sinbad exclaimed happily as he opened his arms, catching the woman in his embrace.

"Welcome home, Big Brother!" Alath said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Sinbad said. "I thought about you all the time I was gone at the Kou Empire."

"Oh, really?" Alath inquired with a playful smirk. "You sure you weren't flirting with any of the Kou women?"

Hearing this earned several snickers from Ja'Far and his party, but one quick sneer from Sinbad soon silenced them all.

"Very funny," Sinbad answered, sarcastically. "Hahaha."

"That reminds me, Sin," Ja'Far said. "How did the negotiations with the Kou Empire regarding Balbadd go?"

"Ah, right," Sinbad said. "Well, we'll need to talk in my study about that."

XXX

Later, Sinbad is in his study with Alath and Ja'Far.

"About the negotiations," the King of Sindria said with a stoic expression, "Balbadd will be a part of the Kou Empire…but it will still maintain as a republic. The citizens' freedom is guaranteed."

"Well, that's good to know," Alath said. "When Ja'Far told me what happened, I was really scared!"

"Yes," Ja'Far added. "When the Kou Empire's forces arrived, I thought it would mean war."

"I was worried, too," Sinbad admitted, "but it turned out that the Kou never wanted to attack Balbadd. It just wanted Balbadd to join it. They tried to force a political marriage and then instigated a revolution so its army could enter and restore the peace. I think that was their intention from the start, so that's why its fleet assembled in the port. I even suspect that the Citizen Enslavement Policy was part of their plan to instigate a revolution, too."

"Are you saying that they planned for Balbadd to fall into that state?" Alath inquired.

"Exactly," Sinbad said. "I did everything I could as King of the Seven Seas."

After the Balbadd incident, Sinbad traveled to the imperial capital of the Kou Empire with a proposal: he asked the emperor to recognize self-rule for Balbadd as a republic instead of oppressing the people. He also requested exile (to Sindria, of course) and other punishments instead of execution for Balbadd's royalty. He negotiated as best as only the Chief of the Seven Seas Alliance could, and the emperor agreed.

"Well, that's good news, then," Ja'Far smiled.

"Yes," Sinbad concurred. "The people of Balbadd are stronger now. Even in the empire, they will fare well."

"You must be tired after your trip," Alath said. "Don't you wanna rest a bit?"

"No," Sinbad answered. "I should tell the others. Aladdin and Alibaba should hear about this."

"Welcome back!"

Sinbad turned to see Masrur, Alozza, and Morgiana. Ever since the incident in Balbadd, Aladdin, Shahra, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza have been staying in the royal palace as guests.

"Hey, there!" Sinbad greeted. "I hope you've been enjoying your stay."

"You kidding?!" Alozza asked. "This place is A-1, baby! The food's great and the wine here is great, too!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Sinbad said. "Where are Alibaba and Aladdin?"

"Alibaba's out in the garden," Alozza answered, "and Aladdin's in his room."

"How are they doing?" Sinbad asked.

"Well, at first they were dismayed about the empire's arrival at Balbadd," Ja'Far answered. "They were also saddened because they felt like they lost their dear friends for nothing."

"When they got here, that Alibaba guy was in a constant rage, stayed in his room, most of the time," Alath said, "but he did calm down after a while. Aladdin cheered up a bit too…although he's got this weird obsession with boobs."

"What are you talking about?" Sinbad asked.

"AH-HEH-HEM!" Ja'Far cleared his throat loudly. "A-anyway, Sin, the good thing is they're on the road to recovery."

"You're right," Sinbad said. "Because of the battles they fought, the people Balbadd had regained their hope. They were wounded and beaten down, and they lost precious comrades, but they gave others courage. Those two bold boys saved that country."

"I couldn't agree more," Alozza smiled.

"Sinbad?"

Sinbad looked up to see Alibaba, carrying a tray with a bowl of water and a wet rag, no longer his Fog Troop robes, but now in his regular outfit: the one he wore when he met Aladdin.

"Alibaba!" Sinbad greeted. "It's good to see you again! You're looking well!"

"Thanks!" Alibaba answered. "So…how did it go?"

"You've got nothing to worry about, Alibaba," Alozza said. "Balbadd will still be established as a republic."

Upon hearing that, Alibaba sighed in relief.

"Thank Solomon…!" he whispered.

"What are you doing with that tray?" Sinbad asked.

"Oh, I'm bringing it to Aladdin," Alibaba answered. "He's a little under the weather."

"He's sick?" Sinbad asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"That's another thing I wanted to bring up, actually," Alath said.

XXX

In a large room with a very big bed, big enough for at least 5 people, Aladdin is lying in the middle, quietly groaning in pain as he clutched at his stomach. Shahra sat beside him, making worried noises as she nudged his face with her nose gently.

XXX

"He's sick?" Sinbad asked as he walked down the corridor.

"Yeah," Alozza answered. "For some reason, he's been having really bad stomach cramps, but we don't know what the problem is."

"We took him to a doctor at least 11 times," Ja'Far answered. "They couldn't find anything wrong."

"His appetite's still okay," Alibaba said. "In fact, he eats a lot more than usual, now."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Sinbad.

"Since we left Balbadd, actually," Morgiana answered. "Sometimes, he's in so much pain, he keeps us awake with all his moaning."

"I see," Sinbad mused. "I wonder…"

"What is it, Sin?" Ja'Far asked. "Do you have an idea."

"I might," Sinbad said, "but first, I wanna talk to him."

"You sure?" Alozza asked.

"I know it seems unfair of me to talk to him in his condition," Sinbad said, "but there's something I need to talk to all of you about…and Aladdin needs to hear it, too. Go get him and meet me in the palace library."

"If you're sure," Alibaba said, "I'll go get him, then."

XXX

Later, the group had gathered in the library, among them being Aladdin and Shahra, the latter sitting in a chair between Alozza and Alibaba.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Sinbad?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes," Sinbad said. "Forgive me for getting you out of bed, even though you're not feeling well."

"It's okay," Aladdin answered, forcing a smile. "I've been in my room too long, anyway."

"So, why did you wanna see us?" Alozza asked.

"Well, it's like this," Sinbad said, "since you people are guests here, people expect me to use you for the good of Sindria."

"Use?" Alibaba repeated.

"Don't take that the wrong way," Alath said. "My brother sees you all as valued allies."

"…Go on," Alozza said.

"I have other guests here," said Sinbad. "Like them, I ask you to please lend us your strength."

"What for?" Morgiana asked.

"To fight someone," Sinbad answered.

"Fight someone?" Alozza repeated.

"Yes," Sinbad replied. "You see, ever since I founded Sindria, we've had numerous scuffles with a certain organization. I'm sure encountered the abnormalities of the world: war, poverty, discrimination…they're spreading everywhere, and that is no mere coincidence. There's actually an organization, pulling the strings. They infiltrate countries as traders, political advisors, and court ladies, manipulating history from the shadows. It's name is…Al-Tharmen."

"Al-Tharmen?" Aladdin repeated while petting Shahra.

"They use other names," Sinbad continued, "but this is what we call them…and you've already crossed them, Alibaba. They noticed you in Balbadd."

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "Wait…you mean…?!"

"Yes," Sinbad answered, grimly. "That 'banker', Markkio, who drove Balbadd into economic upheaval is one of them. They're also behind Judar, the Dark Djinn, and the Kou Empire. They may have also stirred up the rebels in Balbadd…and they're doing this all over the world."

Alibaba seethed angrily, clenching his fist and shaking, but Alozza reached over and put her hand on his in a reassuring manner.

"Alibaba…" Morgiana muttered, worriedly.

"Deep breaths," she told him, and Alibaba did just that.

"…Thanks," Alibaba said. "Sorry about that, Sinbad. Continue."

Sinbad and Alath look at Alibaba in concern.

"I cannot allow them to continue their work," Sinbad said, "and to face such a large opponent, I need lots of help."

"And I guess this is where we come in, am I right?" Alozza asked.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Alibaba.

"I'm not entirely sure, yet," Sinbad replied, "but you will be an important part of this struggle. However, you lack strength, and as you are, they could beat us. Therefore, you need to train. Your Djinn Equip and Aladdin's magic are imperfect."

"He's right," Aladdin spoke up. "The only spell I could ever use was the one Ugo taught me, as well as that barrier I got from my Mother. I barely survived that fight with Judar. I wanna use more magic, but I don't know how."

"Well, you're in luck!" Alath said. "Good ol' Yam's gonna teach all there is to know about magic!"

"Yam?" Aladdin repeated, bemused.

"She means Yamraiha," Sinbad answered as he got up and walked out. "Hang on. I'll go get her."

"Magic isn't just for Magi, you know," Alath said. "Yamraiha is a talented water mage! If anyone can teach you about magic, it's her!"

Soon, Sinbad returned with the turquoise-haired woman from earlier.

"Holy Solomon's spirit, she's drop-dead gorgeous!" Alibaba whispered.

"Just don't let Sharrkan hear you say that," Alath whispered back.

"Who's Sharrkan?" Morgiana asked.

"Her boyfriend," Alath smirked.

"That _pig_ is not my boyfriend!" Yamraiha barked.

"Oh, come on!" Alath said. "You two fight like a married couple!"

"Just because we fight like a married couple doesn't mean we _are_ a couple!" Yamraiha argued. "Stop lumping me in with him! I told you, I'm more into older guys with beards! That brat is 2 years younger than me!"

"So?" Alath asked. "Lots of guys go out with older women!"

"Ahem!" Sinbad cleared his throat. "As funny as this is, we're getting off track here. Aladdin, meet Yamraiha."

Aladdin smiled at Yamraiha, who smiled shyly as she took her hat off.

"Hello," she spoke with a blush on her face. "I'm Yamraiha. I don't really know how I can help, but…please, feel free to ask me whatever you want."

Aladdin grinned at Yamraiha, a tiny sliver of drool coming out his lips as he skipped towards her…and practically threw his face right in between her bosom!

"Hello there!" Aladdin exclaimed as he nuzzled her breasts.

"KYAAAAAH!" Yamraiha shrieked with tears in her eyes. "N-no! Stop that! Unh…!"

Suddenly, the pearl on her staff flashed red, and a large cloud of steam burst from her, throwing Aladdin off!

"CUT IT OUT, YOU DIRTY LITTLE PEST!"

"Aladdin!" Alozza cried as the young Magi rolled on the floor, steam fuming off of him.

"Are you okay!?" Alibaba asked as he went to help him, but his skin was hot to the touch. "YOWCH!"

Shahra growled viciously, preparing to lunge at Yamraiha for harming her "cub", but Alath quickly held her back.

"Easy!" Alath cried. "It's nothing harmful! All she did was evaporate the water off him! It's just steam!"

"She's right," Aladdin said as water dripped off his body. "It's just water."

"You do that again, and I make the water in your insides boil, got it?!" Yamraiha questioned.

"Wow…you seemed like such a kind and caring lady," Aladdin muttered, "but…you're really not at all."

"Whoa…talk about a hothead," Alozza muttered. "Then again, Aladdin, you brought that yourself. You gotta stop groping every girl with big boobs! And I don't care if they're soft, you just don't do it, period!"

"To think, I was all nervous because you were a Magi," Yamraiha said, "but it turns out you're nothing but a little pervert!"

Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud moan, causing everyone to glance at Aladdin, who had a pained look on his face as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba cried.

"W-what's wrong?!" Yamraiha asked, her anger suddenly gone. "What's the matter?!"

"It's…my stomach!" Aladdin groaned with tears of pain brimming in his eyes. "It really hurts!"

"Aladdin's been having been stomach cramps ever since he left Balbadd," Morgiana answered. "We've tried everything."

"…Let me look at him," Yamraiha said, but Aladdin's cohorts gave her an apprehensive look. "I promise, I won't don't anything."

A pause…but then the others backed away.

"Aladdin," Yamraiha spoke, smiling kindly. "Can you stand up straight so I can look at your stomach?"

Aladdin nodded before he stood up, taking his arms away from his pained abdomen. Yamraiha placed her fingertips on his exposed belly and gently traced them along the skin, causing him to giggle a bit.

"Sorry," Yamraiha smiled. "Does it tickle?"

"A little," Aladdin answered.

Soon, the water mage's fingers stopped, right over Aladdin's bellybutton.

"Oh, I see what the problem is, now," she said. "You've got excess magoi in your stomach."

"Excess what-now?" Alozza repeated.

"It's like when you eat too much," Yamraiha answered. "Aladdin has too much magoi built up and he hasn't been letting it out. Sometimes, for magicians and even Magi like him, magoi has to be expended every once in a while. Otherwise, it'll lead to stomach cramps, like the ones Aladdin's been having."

"Wait!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I think I understand what you're saying! I used to use the power in my stomach to call out Ugo…but because he's not here anymore, I didn't have anyway to get rid of all that magoi…but I didn't think something like that would happen. You sure know a lot about magic, don't you, miss?"

"Well, I was one of the top students back at the academy," Yamraiha boasted.

"I sure would like to know more," Aladdin said. "Will you please teach me?"

"R…really?" Yamraiha asked in surprise. "Err…all right!"

Soon, she and Aladdin sat at a desk while Alozza, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Shahra stood around them.

"Now, listen closely," Yamraiha said as she showed Aladdin a scroll. "Magi and magicians are two different classes of sorcerers. Magic is about changing magoi to other forms, like fire or water or thunder. Regular people can't do that without the use of a Metal Vessel, Household Vessel, or other Magic Tools, like a flying carpet."

Aladdin nodded his head, intrigued.

"But there's one type of person who can magoi without the use of a Magic Tool," Yamraiha continued as she put her hand on Aladdin's shoulder. They can talk with the rukh since the moment they're born and send them commands to cause different kinds of natural phenomena. They are communicators, able to approach the Great Flow of the World…and that's us sorcerers!"

Aladdin gasped quietly in awe.

"There are different classes of sorcerer," Yamraiha said. "The strength of your magic depends on how much magoi the rukh can produce. For example, people like shamans or fortune-tellers have a little magoi, but can't really do much. Magicians, like me, have lots of magoi, but can only use one or types of magic, and finally, Magi, like you, can gather lots of magoi from both inside and out, and can use all different kinds of magic, even kinds that no one's even heard of! Do you understand?"

"Yeah! I understand!" Aladdin answered, but then he grimaced when he felt another stomach cramp. "Ohhhh…!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yamraiha apologized. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, it does," Aladdin answered, "but I'm still excited! I've never talked so much about magic before! I'm glad I'm gonna be friends with another magician! Thank you, Yam!"

Yamraiha gasped quietly…but then smiled warmly at him. Alath, Alozza, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Shahra also smiled.

'_I haven't seen Yam so happy about teaching someone so magic since 2 years ago…when she had her first little pupil,'_ she thought.

"Can you teach me more?" Aladdin asked. "Please?"

"Of course!" Yamraiha answered. "Why don't we go outside, though?"

XXX

Soon, everyone gathered outside in the courtyard.

"So what are you gonna teach me first?" asked Aladdin. "Also, are you gonna do anything about my stomach?"

"Well, before we get down to the lessons," Yamraiha started, "I want you to show me something. Show me a spell of yours. I want to see your capabilities and habits."

"Uh…I only know one spell," Aladdin spoke. "Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Yamraiha answered. "Go ahead and show me!"

"Good luck Aladdin!" Alibaba said.

"Knock 'em dead!" Alozza added.

'_This is so exciting!'_ Yamraiha thought. _'I wonder what the legendary Magi's magic will be like?'_

Aladdin then pointed his staff to the sky and shouted, "HALHARL INFIGAR!"

**BAKOOSH!** A huge jet of fire burst from Aladdin's staff, shooting up into the sky!

"WAAH!" Yamraiha cried as she fell on her bottom.

"GREAT SOLOMON'S RUKH!" Alath cried.

'_He…he can continuously channel vast amounts of magoi into magic!'_ Yamraiha thought. _'A normal person would drain their magoi in an instant and die…but if he can do that, he must be gathering magoi from the rukh around him! The rukh favor him! Is he the Magi Miracle?!'_

Soon, the fire dissipated, and Aladdin looked at the others.

"How was that?" Aladdin asked.

"That…was…AMAZING!" Yamraiha exclaimed as she picked up Aladdin and hugged him (whilst holding his face against her bosom). "Please tell me more about you, Aladdin, you wonderful little boy!"

"Aladdin, that was awesome, little buddy!" Alibaba cheered. "Great job!"

"Thanks, Alibaba!" Aladdin said. "Oh! And my stomach feels better, too!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

I know I said I'd start on Monday, but I just couldn't help it! XD

Anyway, the other woman is named Alath, and she is Sinbad's younger sister, 6 years younger than he is. She used to work as a belly dancer in a caravan, but now she lives in Sindria with him. She is Ja'Far's love interest. ;)

Review, please!


	34. Night 34- The Festival of Maharagan

**Night 34- The Festival of Maharagan**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

"Are you ready, Aladdin?"

"Heck yeah! Gimme your best shot!"

Yamraiha smiled before she held up her staff, creating a ball of water before she threw it at Aladdin, who erected his 3-Headed Dragon Barrier as Alibaba and Shahra stood nearby, watching. The heads of the barrier then lunged at Yamraiha, who jumped back, dodging the bites.

"There it is!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Aladdin's 3-headed dragon barrier! What is that?!"

"He's using his magoi to defend himself," Yamraiha said. "It's called a borg. It's proof that you're a sorcerer. Since our bodies are more geared towards magic, they're weaker than the average human, but to make up for it, we can use a borg to protect ourselves from most physical attacks and even some minor magic attacks, too. I've never seen a borg with dragon heads, though, and used offensively."

"When I was in that mysterious room," Aladdin answered, "my Mother gave this kind of magic to me. That's also where I learned Heat Magic for the first time. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll admit, your magic is powerful," Yamraiha said, "but what you're doing is actually just releasing a blast of fire, and that's actually child's play."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, confused.

"Well, magic can actually do a lot more," Yamraiha said. "Take this, for example."

Suddenly, she vanished into thin air!

"W-what in Solomon's name?!" Alibaba questioned. "She's gone!"

"Where'd she go?!" Aladdin asked, looking around.

Shahra also looked around, confused.

"I'm right here, you silly boys."

Suddenly, Alibaba's hand lifted up, seemingly on its own.

"Huh!?" Alibaba muttered in confusion and shock. "H-hey! What's going on?!"

"Is that magic, too?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Yamraiha answered from wherever she was standing. "I call it Sharrar Magd. I told the rukh to refract the light off water vapor to hide myself."

"You can do that?!" Alibaba questioned.

"That's right," Yamraiha said as she reappeared beside the blonde-headed prince, "if I give the rukh the correct commands for gathering water, converting water vapor, and controlling light."

"Commands?" Aladdin repeated.

"Magic consists of spells," Yamraiha answered. "Certain commands to rukh have certain effects, according to the invisible laws that shape the world. Figuring them out and combining them to cause certain phenomena…_that's_ what magic is. With training, a magoi-user like yourself can employ magic consisting of hundred of commands!"

"…So that's magic…!" Aladdin whispered, gripping his staff eagerly. "Thanks, Yam! Please tell me more about magic! I wanna get better at it!"

Yamraiha nodded her head, smiling warmly at the boy.

"I'll teach you everything I know," she said.

Alibaba smiled as Yamraiha led Aladdin away with Shahra following not long after.

'_Aladdin…he sure is one hell of a kid,'_ he thought…as he put his hand on his broken knife. _'As for me…well…'_

"Hey there, Alibaba!"

Alibaba turned to see Sinbad approaching with Alozza and Morgiana following behind him.

"You working hard or hardly working?" Sinbad asked.

"Sinbad!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Come with me," Sinbad said. "It's time to train with your Metal Vessel."

XXX

Sinbad, Morgiana, Alozza, and Alibaba walked into the palace.

"Aladdin's training seems to be going well," Sinbad noted.

"Yeah, considering how the little twerp groped his teacher's cans," Alozza added.

"Anyway, Alibaba," Sinbad began, "Morgiana has also asked for a way to be of more help to you. Are you getting better at using your Djinn?"

"Uh…that's something I needed to talk to you about, actually," Alibaba said as he held up his broken knife. "See?"

"Oh, yeah," Sinbad remembered. "It broke when you fought the Dark Djinn."

"I can't summon the Sword of Amon at all," Alibaba said. "I can't even make a spark come out, and Aladdin can't make Amon come out anymore. What should I do?"

"Hmm…" Sinbad hummed as he looked at the knife. "Yep…this knife is completely useless now."

"What?!" Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza questioned.

"But if that's true," Alozza began, "does that mean…?!"

"Relax," Sinbad assured. "Amon's still alive. The Metal Vessel is broken, but you can transfer him to another one. Then you can summon him again."

"Oh, great!" Alibaba exclaimed, relieved.

"The only problem is what metal to use," Sinbad added. "You see, during Djinn Equip, Djinn and master become one, so metal that is familiar to the wielder is best. Amon chose that knife as his Metal Vessel because it was dear to you, Alibaba. How did you come by it."

"Oh!" Alibaba said. "Well…my Dad, the previous King of Balbadd, came with me once for a commerce lesson outside of class. I negotiated my first deal that day to get that knife. I remember him telling me about how Balbadd was a trade center and how I had to learn the subtleties of commerce…and that was the first time he ever praised me for doing a good job. Although…this knife sure was cheap. Too bad it broke, huh?"

Sinbad and Alozza smiled a bit.

"I think I understand now," said Sinbad. "You kept that knife with you because it reminded you of your father. Come with me…I have something to show you."

XXX

Moments later, Sinbad is in the palace treasure vault, opening up a chest.

"I've been meaning to give this to you," he said as he put down a knife with a golden handle in the shape of a fierce dragon's head, a red ruby in the middle, and a black sheath.

"What's this?" Alibaba asked.

"Your father, the previous King of Balbadd, gave this to me," said Sinbad.

"Huh!?" Alibaba questioned.

"His old man?!" Alozza repeated in surprise.

"That's right," Sinbad answered. "It is a relic blade of Balbadd's royalty. You see, you father taught me a lot. I didn't know anything when I founded this country. You see, not long after Sindria came to be…a large fight broke out. I was young and arrogant, back then…and in the wake of battle, I was lost and the people suffered…including my sister, Alath."

"Oh, jeez…" Alozza muttered in concern.

"However," Sinbad continued, "the king gave this blade to me as encouragement…and now, Alibaba…I entrust it to you. That is, if you have cause to take up the sword."

Alibaba gasped…but then put on a serious expression.

"Of course!" he said. "On my life!"

Sinbad smiled as a brief image of himself when he was about 16 kneeling before King Rashid as he was given the relic blade appeared. As the image faded…he saw Alibaba in the same position as he was, many years ago.

Alozza and Morgiana both smiled at their friend.

"And now it's your turn, Morgiana," Sinbad said.

Soon, they arrived in a room, full of golden, metal objects: golden swords, golden armor, golden urns…golden everything!

"Sweet Solomon's rukh!" Alozza exclaimed. "This place is HUGE!"

"Choose whichever metal item you like, Morgiana," Sinbad told the Fanalis girl.

"Wait, what?" Alibaba asked. "Morgiana needs a Metal Vessel, too?!"

"Yes," Sinbad answered. "She will fight alongside you, Alozza, Shahra, and Aladdin. Someone who is with the users of a Djinn Metal Vessel becomes part of their household. The king's Metal Vessel calls to her. She will benefit from the magoi of the chosen King's Candidate and his Djinn's power. Thus, Morgiana needs a Household Vessel to house that power." He then held up a dazzling bejeweled necklaces. "An item you wear, like jewelry, is best. Any of these would look lovely on you!"

"I agree!" Alozza said. "You'd look so pretty with that necklace, Morgiana!"

"…I've never worn anything like this," Morgiana answered, shyly.

"Hey, Morgiana!" Alibaba called. "These would look great on you!"

Sinbad and the girls turned to see the Third Prince of Balbadd, holding up a pair of golden clawed gauntlets.

"…You're kidding me, right?" Alozza asked, incredulous.

'_Alibaba, a girl wouldn't wear something so…sinister,'_ Sinbad thought.

A pause…but then, Morgiana, with her trademark pouting expression and a blush on her face, put on the gauntlets.

"Do you think they really become me?" she asked.

"Yeah! You look awesome!" Alibaba answered.

'…_She sure seems happy,'_ Sinbad and Alozza thought, sweat-dropping.

"Morgiana," Sinbad said, "maybe it's better to use something you've worn for years."

"You wouldn't happen to have anything like that, would you?" Alozza asked.

A slight pause came, but then Morgiana gasped quietly.

"Can it be anything…as long as it's metal?" she asked.

"Of course," Sinbad answered, nodding his head.

"I'll be right back!" Morgiana said as she ran off.

"Where's she going?" Alibaba asked, earning a shrug from Alozza in response. A while later, Morgiana returned, holding a bundle in her hands. As she put the bundle down on the table, it made a clanking sound, and when she opened it, is revealed to be a pair of rusty old shackles, stained with dried blood.

"What the hell?!" Alozza questioned in surprise. "What are these things?!"

"Morgiana…aren't these…?!" Alibaba asked.

"Mm," Morgiana nodded. "They're the shackles I used to wear when I was a slave. I dug them up where Dungeon No. 7 was. I couldn't throw them away."

"But why?" Alibaba asked, confused.

"Aladdin was concerned about them…you unlocked them for me…and Goltas convinced me to leave them," Morgiana said. "They're a symbol of my gratitude towards those who are dear to me!"

Alibaba gasped quietly…but then he smiled, and Alozza and Sinbad smiled, as well.

XXX

At the Northeastern Coast of Sindria, the sound of bells ringing vigorously in the air is heard, followed by people shouting.

"Alert! Alert!" shouted one of the guards as he pointed to the sea, where a huge shadow is seen, swimming towards the shore. Then, as it neared the rock wall that surrounded the island, a huge, claw like tentacle reached up and latched onto it. Soon after, a giant, shadowy creature climbed over revealing itself to the islanders. As they looked up, they saw that it was a giant blue eel with sharp fangs and red eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a woman screamed. "OH, DEAR SOLOMON, IT'S A WILD MORAY EEL!"

The islanders began to shake like leaves, looking as if they were about to panic…but then, they began to break into cheers!

"All right! Tonight, we're gonna party!" exclaimed a young man.

"It's been six months!" cheered a little girl.

"Inform the palace, immediately!" shouted an older man.

XXX

At the palace, Sinbad is talking with Alibaba and Morgiana with Alozza and Masrur standing nearby.

"I asked a metalworker to turn your shackles into ornaments," Sinbad said. "Just wait until you see them!"

"Okay," Morgiana nodded.

"I wanna transfer Amon to this sword, now," Alibaba said, holding up the relic blade.

"I understand, Alibaba," Sinbad said, "but it isn't time. The sword isn't used to you, yet. Keep it close and use. Once it's part of you, Amon will transfer himself to the blade. Until then dedicate yourself to swordsmanship."

"I understand," Alibaba said as he looked over at Morgiana and Masrur, who are talking about their training. "Uh…hey, Sinbad."

"Hmm?" Sinbad hummed.

"Will you…teach me swordsmanship?" Alibaba asked. "I only learned for a few years at the palace."

"That's a good idea," Sinbad said, "but I know a better teacher. He's much better at swordplay than me."

"Really?!" Alibaba asked.

"Hey, what about me?" Alozza asked. "What can I do?"

"I think you're fine on your own, Alozza," Sinbad said. "You already have the power to shapeshift, as well as being able to use a sword."

"Yeah, but I feel like that's not good enough," Alozza answered. "There must be something else I can do to help Alibaba and Aladdin out, right?"

"…Well…" Sinbad began, but he was soon interrupted when he heard the door open.

"Sinbad!" Alath cried as she rushed in. "It's happened again! A South Seas Creature has appeared near the East Orchards!"

"I see," Sinbad said. "The timing couldn't be better. Alibaba! This is your chance to see just how skilled your new instructor will be!"

"What?" Alibaba muttered in confusion.

"Assemble the Eight Generals!" Sinbad exclaimed.

"Right!" Alath nodded.

XXX

A while later, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza arrived at the East Orchards and gasped upon seeing the giant moray eel, rampaging.

"What in the hell is that thing?!" Alozza questioned.

"I don't know, but we gotta get everyone outta here!" Alibaba shouted before he looked to the cheering islanders. "Quick! Everyone run!"

"Why are you cheering?!" Alozza asked. "Don't you see you're under attack?!"

"What's wrong with them?!" Morgiana questioned.

"Alibaba! Morg! Alozza!"

The three turned to see Aladdin and Shahra approaching them.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yam told me and Shahra to come here," said Aladdin. "The soldiers said something about it being hunting time or something."

"Hunting time?!" Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza repeated, more confused than ever.

Soon, Alath appeared, smiling calmly.

"Alath!" Alozza cried. "Where's Sinbad?! We need him!"

"Oh, don't worry," Alath said. "He'll be here soon."

"Look!" exclaimed a little boy. "Here they come!"

**GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!** A large group of soldiers appeared, banging on gongs as Sinbad, Ja'Far, Masrur, and several people- the same ones who greeted him in the palace when he returned- appeared.

"There they are!" said a young man. "Sinbad and his Eight Generals!"

These eight people Sinbad's Eight Generals who serve Sinbad: there's Pisti, the blonde-haired girl, riding on top of a white bird, Masrur, Drakon, the dragon-man, Hinahoho, the tall, blue-haired man holding the red spear, Ja'Far, Yamraiha, Spartos, the armored man holding the lance, and last, Sharrkan, the white-haired man holding a black sword.

"Sharrkan!" Sinbad ordered. "It's up to you to bring in today's prey!"

"As you wish, my King!" Sharrkan exclaimed, brandishing his sword. He then jumped up, high into the air. "Hey, you leviathan! Over here!"

The eel roared before it lunged at Sharrkan, who grinned as his sword began to glow.

"Household Vessel: Foraz Saiqa!"

**ZLASH!** With one swing, Sharrkan lopped the beast's head off with little to no effort at all!

"He killed it with one cut?!" Alibaba questioned.

"He's not done yet!" Alath pointed out.

"Next…slit the underside!" Sharrkan exclaimed as he sliced the moray eel's stomach open. "Then, cut out the innards and backbone!"

Soon, the monster's organs and bones were removed, then Sharrkan made multiple slashes with his sword, causing the creature to be cut into pieces, which landed on tarps set out by the people. The way it was spread in a circle, it was almost like it was being served on a platter!

"Dissection complete!" Sharrkan declared.

"HE SERVED IT?!" Alibaba, Morgiana, Alozza, and Aladdin exclaimed in shock.

"Divide it evenly, okay, everybody?" Sharrkan asked the islanders, who all cheered.

"Damn…he's good!" Alibaba said.

"Show off," Yamraiha murmured, looking away.

Morgiana, Aladdin, and Shahra just drooled at the sight of the meat, their stomachs roaring in a chorus.

Soon, everything had calmed down a bit, and Sinbad was introducing Alibaba to Sharrkan.

"Alibaba, this is Sharrkan," Sinbad said. "He'll be your new swordplay instructor."

"P-pleased to meet you," Alibaba said, still in awe over Sharrkan's swordsmanship.

"So you're gonna be my pupil, huh?" Sharrkan asked. "Well, you came to the right guy! You must like swordplay a lot! Valuing the art of swordsmanship is a good place to start! So what was you name, again? Something-baba?"

"It's Alibaba," Alibaba corrected. "Alibaba Saluja."

"Right! Alibaba!" Sharrkan said.

"Be careful," Yamraiha said. "Otherwise, his lunacy will rub off on you."

Sharrkan's eyes went wide before he sneered at Yamraiha.

"What did you say, you little witch?!" he asked. "This is why I hate sorcerers, especially ones like you! They're weaklings that are too arrogant to understand the beauty of victory with nothing but a sword and their skill! Swordsmanship is best!"

"_Magic_ is best!" Yamraiha argued. "A drunken loser who always a bunch of women draped around him and swinging a flimsy strip of metal wouldn't understand! Your Household Vessel _uses_ magic, you know!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Sharrkan questioned. "I don't need it to beat _you!_"

"Oh, yeah?!" Yamraiha questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

Soon, the two started glaring at each other with pulsing auras: Sharrkan's was red while Yamraiha's was blue.

"Uh…" Alibaba muttered. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Don't worry," Alath reassured. "Just wait until later. You might see 'em make out."

"Eww!" Yamraiha cried, her face flushed a bright red. "I am _not_ touching _his_ lips!"

"I'd rather die than kiss _her!_" Sharrkan shouted, his face also red.

"And yet, I've seen you two making out in the garden," Alath smirked.

"We weren't making out!" Sharrkan retorted, still blushing.

"Yeah!" Yamraiha added. "We were just…uh…err…"

They then sighed in defeat.

"Hahaha!" Sinbad laughed. "Good thing your masters love their fields. I have an idea! Why don't you tow compete and see whose student is better!"

On that, Yamraiha and Sharrkan lit up.

"Yeah, good idea," Sharrkan said, grabbing Alibaba.

"I'm counting on it," Yamraiha said, grabbing Aladdin.

"Uh…help…?" Aladdin squeaked, nervously.

"Let's see whose student will come out on top!" Sharrkan shouted.

"You're on!" Yamraiha snarled, a stream of lightning sparking between their eyes.

"Uh…don't we get a say in this?!" Alibaba questioned.

"No!" Sharrkan answered as he began to drag Alibaba away. "Come on! Time for training!"

"You, too, Aladdin!" Yamraiha shouted.

"ALADDIN!" Alibaba cried.

"ALIBABAAAA!" Aladdin cried back.

"…Wow," Alozza muttered.

"Masrur, I'm glad you're my teacher," Morgiana said.

"Hold on a minute!" Sinbad said. "I didn't say anything about training _now!_"

"Huh?!" Sharrkan and Yamraiha questioned.

"Oh, thank the stars!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Phew!" Aladdin sighed.

"You can start training them tomorrow," Sinbad answered (not seeing the expressions of comical dread on Aladdin's and Alibaba's faces). "For tonight is Maharagan!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sharrkan beamed, dropping Alibaba who made an "OOMPH" sound.

"What's Maharagan?" Aladdin asked.

"You'll see tonight," Alath answered.

Soon, the islanders began to gather the meat of the moray eel and carry it off into the city to cook it: they grilled it, roasted it, braised it, broiled it, made kebabs, and used it in soup.

Colossal beasts known as South Sea Creatures inhabit the waters around Sindria. A few times each year, one breaches the offshore defenses and attacks the island, but Sinbad and his Eight Generals defeat them. Usually, they would be a threat, but Sinbad has turned defeating them into a performance to ease the islanders' anxiety and entertain tourists. The South Sea Creatures' meat are rich in protein and feed the whole country. They call their harvest feast Maharagan, and tonight is another celebration!

The whole city was alive with festivities. People blew horns and wore fierce-looking wooden masks on their faces as fireworks shoot up into the sky. The islanders go about, serving meals to everyone attending the festival.

"Here's to King Sinbad and the bounteous sea!" shouted a man in the crowd as he raised a glass of wine, and everyone soon cheered as they did the same.

"Holy Mother of Solomon!" Alibaba exclaimed, standing up in a balcony with Sinbad and the others. "What a festival!"

"Indeed!" Sinbad concurred. "Tourists always enjoy Maharagan and the islanders look forward to it. So I need to make it lively! Now why don't you go out and enjoy yourself, Alibaba?"

When no answer came, Sinbad turned see that Alibaba had already gone down to join in on the fun. He looked around in awe and wonder, seeing the people distribute the food and even giving some to the local fauna.

"Man, this is awesome!" Alibaba exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Hey, Mister!"

Alibaba turned around, only to shriek when he saw a boy wearing one of those scary-looking masks. However, the boy removed the mask, revealing himself to be Aladdin.

"Ta-dah!" Aladdin exclaimed as Shahra came beside him. "It's me!"

"Ha!" Alibaba laughed. "Good one, Aladdin! You really got me!"

"The men are wearing the masks of a local god," Aladdin said as he held up another mask. "Here, Alibaba! I got one for you, too!"

"Aww, thanks, little buddy!" Alibaba said as he took it.

"Look! The girls are all gussied up, too!" Aladdin added, pointing at a group of girls, wearing silk belly dancer outfits, wearing wooden masks, and handing out flower necklaces. One of them, a bit shorter than the others, approached Alibaba, putting a necklace around Alibaba's neck, then giving one to Aladdin and Shahra, respectively.

"Oh! Thank you!" Alibaba said. "Hey, Aladdin, do you know where Morgiana is?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered. "No."

"Huh," Alibaba murmured. "Well, where is she?"

Just then, the girl reached up and tugged at Alibaba's sleeve.

"What are you talking about, Alibaba?" she asked as she pulled off her mask…revealing herself to be Morgiana, whose hair was now tied up with flowers and a headband. "I've been right here, under your nose, this whole time."

"M…Morgiana?!" Alibaba questioned as his cheeks flushed red.

"Miss Alath told me to wear this tonight and hand out flowers," Morgiana said.

"Wow, Morg!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You look so pretty in that!"

"I…I do?" Morgiana asked.

"Sure do!" Alibaba agreed. "That look really suits you! You look so pretty, I almost didn't recognize you!"

Shahra nodded her head, also agreeing.

A pause, but then Morgiana suddenly turned around, to Alibaba's confusion.

"Uh…Morgiana?" Alibaba asked. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm…" Morgiana nodded…squeezing her blushing cheeks while pouting.

**Grrrwwwll!** Aladdin's stomach growled long and hard.

"I'm hungry~!" the boy whined. "Come on, you two! Let's go get some food!"

Soon, they went and sat at a table, where they saw Alozza, drinking some wine with her meal. As they ate, Morgiana told Aladdin about how she was going to get her Household Vessel.

"Oh, a Household Vessel!" Aladdin said as he fed Shahra some meat. "I hope you get one soon, Morg!"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded in agreement.

"So, Morgiana, I was wondering," Alibaba started, "can you…stay with us, just a bit longer?"

"Huh?" Morgiana muttered.

"What's this about?" asked Alozza.

"Well, in Qishan, she said she wanted to go back home," Alibaba replied, "and Sinbad said there are ships here that go to the Dark Continent."

"Yes," Morgiana added. "It is considered a savage region, but Reim has a foothold in the north. Anyone who boards a ship leaving the empire can go there."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Alibaba asked.

(A/N: Cue "L'arabesque danse toujours" from the Magi soundtrack.)

"…Well…I started thinking about Al-Tharmen," Morgiana answered, causing everyone to gasp. "I can't the fight in Balbadd out of my head. I want to repay you both, but in addition to that, you're all fighting oppression…and I want to fight alongside you…so please, let me stay!"

"M…Morgiana…!" Alibaba whispered.

"I'm staying, too," Alozza spoke up. "I can't just sit by, knowing that Al-Tharmen is messing things up, all around the world…plus, I've kinda come to really like you twerps."

Alibaba smiled at this.

"What do you think, Shahra?" Aladdin asked as he looked at the tigress. "You wanna fight Al-Tharmen, too?"

**GRROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!** Shahra responded by giving a powerful roar.

"Heehee!" Aladdin giggled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

"So…can I stay?" Morgiana asked.

"Of course you can stay, Morg!" Aladdin answered. "If that's what you really want! You can stay with us, now and forever! Right, Alibaba?"

"S…sure!" Alibaba answered. "That's right!"

Alozza smiled as she crossed her arms, while Morgiana stood there, surprised by Aladdin and Alibaba's answer.

'_They…said I could stay,'_ she thought, _'and yet, they didn't have to. I can do what I want now…I can use my strength to help them…now and forever!'_

**Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!** The young Fanalis could feel her heart throbbing within her chest, feeling like it was going to burst with excitement.

"Hey, Morgiana!"

Morgiana turned to see Alath, who is dressed in the same outfit as her, only it was more of a lavender shade.

"So this is where you were!" she said. "Come on! The show's about to start without you!"

Alath then took Morgiana by the hand and led her away.

"This is great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Morg is gonna be fighting with us!"

"You got that right!" Alibaba agreed. "She's really powerful!"

Soon, they heard everyone start cheering, and as they looked, they saw Morgiana, up on a stage with other women, dancing. She thrust her hands left and right before hopping and twirling around, her feet surprisingly not breaking the stage, considering her strength. In the crowd, Ja'Far happened to be seeing this and smiled at the sight, but then Alath came and stood by him, giving him a flower necklace.

"Oh, thank you, Alath," Ja'Far said before his eyes went wide. "Wait…Alath, what are you doing here? I thought you were dancing tonight!"

"I had Morgiana fill in," Alath said. "I taught her pretty well, huh?"

A pause…but then Ja'Far chuckled.

"Yeah," he replied. "You did."

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Shahra, Alibaba, and Alozza smiled as they watched Morgiana dance.

"Wow…she's good!" Alozza exclaimed.

"I wonder what kind of dance that is," Aladdin said.

"I dunno," Alibaba answered, "but…YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, MORGIANA~!"

Morgiana looked up upon hearing Alibaba call her…before she smiled brightly.

'…_Thank you, Alibaba.'_

XXX

The night went on, and so did the festivities. Morgiana had finished her dance and had gone off to enjoy the festival. Alibaba, however, was searching for Aladdin and Shahra, who have mysteriously vanished. He approached Alozza, who is sitting at the table, her arms around her face as she leaned forward.

"Uh…Alozza?" Alibaba asked.

"Huh?!" Alozza asked as she sat up, revealing her face, which had a deep flush on it. "Whozat?!"

"It's Alibaba," Alibaba answered. "Are…are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not, ya dumb-ass~!" Alozza slurred. "I can hold my liquor better than yoooou in a day!"

"Right," Alibaba muttered.

"Uh, Alibaba?" Alath asked as she approached him. "If you're looking for Aladdin, I saw him head to the docks with Shahra."

"Oh, thanks!" Alibaba said as he ran off in the direction Alath pointed to.

XXX

At the docks, Aladdin stood before a cliff while Shahra stood nearby, her back turned as the young Magi hurriedly tried to untie the sash around his waist. He drank a little too much water during the festival, and before he knew it, he heard the call of nature. Soon, he managed to undo the sash and pulled down his pants, just slightly, before he heaved a sigh of relief. Soon after, Alibaba appeared behind him.

"Oh!" Alibaba said as he looked away. "So this is why you left, huh?"

"Oh, hi, Alibaba!" Aladdin said. "Sorry. I tried to find you so you could take me, but the crowd was so big and…well, I couldn't hold it in much longer."

"It's okay," Alibaba said. "…Come to think of it, I gotta go, too. Move over."

After a moment, the two had finished taking their leak and were about to head back to the festival with Shahra, but on the way back, Aladdin stopped to look up at the starry sky and the quarter moon.

"Hey, Alibaba," Aladdin said. "Is it okay if we stay here for a bit? It's nice and quiet here."

"Sure," Alibaba answered. "Besides, it sounds like things are settling down, now. The festival will probably be over in a couple of hours."

Soon, the three sat on the beach, staring up at the sky.

"…Hey, Aladdin."

"Yes, Alibaba?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while."

"Yeah. Same here."

"What do you think…about Al-Tharmen?"

Aladdin looked up at Alibaba, who had a serious expression.

"I…I can't forgive them," Alibaba said, "and it's not just because of what happened to Cassim. Cassim only thought he was trash…because Al-Tharmen manipulated him…and as for me, well…I can't really forgive myself for not stopping them, either."

"Alibaba…" Aladdin muttered, worriedly.

"It's true, people are different," Alibaba started, "but no one is born scum. I wanna put a stop to the people who tell us otherwise."

He then stood up and looked at Aladdin with a determined face.

"From now on…that's what I'm going to fight for."

At this declaration, the rukh began to flutter around Alibaba vigorously, and Aladdin smiled.

"Are you, really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alibaba answered. "I am."

"In that case…I'll fight Al-Tharmen with you!"

"You are?"

"Of course! I'm going to lead the right king to disband Al-Tharmen, the darkness and chaos in the world, and the darkness in Judar's heart and any other kings they've corrupted! That's…that's the reason I was born! I'm sure that's what my Mother meant when she said I was one of a kind!"

"…Aladdin…can I ask you something else? You always talk so much about your mom…but where's your dad?"

Aladdin tensed up a little at this.

"…I never met my Father," he said. "He…he died not long after I was born, trying to protect me and my Mother from a monster."

"…I see," Alibaba said, sadly. "I'm sorry, Aladdin."

"It's all right," Aladdin answered. "My Mother told me my Father's always looking after me, even though I can't really see him."

Alibaba smiled at this.

"But let's not talk about sad stuff," Aladdin said. "I can't really say much more yet, anyway."

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered.

"Lucky for us, we've already got a king fighting alongside us!" Aladdin said.

"You mean Sinbad?" Alibaba asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Aladdin nodded. "This country's a monarchy, but the people still hold their heads high. He really is a great king, you know!"

"Yeah, he sure is," Alibaba agreed.

"I think you'll probably be just like him, someday," Aladdin said.

"Me?" Alibaba asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Aladdin asked. "Your faith encourages the people to face the path to their future. Your fight is led by the rukh. It's the flow of fate! That's why…the reverse flow that Al-Tharmen is trying to create will continue to go after you…but I know you can overcome it, Alibaba! It may be far in the future…"

He stood up and put his hand on Alibaba's arm.

"…But I know you'll be a king, someday! You will be the one who leads the world forward, and as a Magi, I'll be there to guide you!"

"A…Aladdin…!" Alibaba whispered in surprise.

Shahra smiled at the young Magi, her tail gently twitching back and forth.

Just then, Aladdin's stomach started rumbling, again.

"You're still hungry?" Alibaba asked. "Boy, why am I not surprised?"

Aladdin giggled before he started to head back with Shahra following behind.

'…_I wonder what Aladdin meant by me becoming a king,'_ Alibaba thought. _'He also said he can't say much more right now…oh, well.'_

"…Hey, Aladdin," he called, prompting Aladdin turn to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this sooner…but you're a good kid. I bet you were waiting forever for me to get my head together.

"What do you mean, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked.

"Err…never mind," Alibaba said. "Come on! Here's to the day ahead!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered.

XXX

Back in the city, everyone is still enjoying the festivities, eating and drinking (some drinking more than others). Morgiana is walking around, looking for Aladdin and Alibaba.

'_I wonder where Aladdin and Alibaba went,'_ he thought. _'I'm alone in the middle of all this festivity…'_

"Morgiana."

The Fanalis girl turned to see Masrur, holding up a plate of food for her while pointing to a table.

"Eat," he told her.

"Mm," Morgiana nodded as she took the plate. "Thank you."

Then, she sat down and began to eat while Masrur did the same. However, he noticed that Alozza was still sitting by herself, still drinking. He paused for a moment before he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Eh?" Alozza muttered, her face flushed drunkenly. "What's up, handsome~?"

"It's rather undignified for you to sit alone, drunk," Masrur said as he helped her stand up. "Come on. You can some and sit with me."

"Uh…okay," Alozza said, a bit confused, in spite of her current state. Masrur then led her over to his table and sat her down next to him.

"There," Masrur said. "That's better."

"Well, well, well!" Sharrkan said as he came over. "Look at you, Masrur! Turning into a regular Casanova? Haha!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Masrur said. "I'm not some perverted creep like you."

"What was that?!" Sharrkan questioned as he pinched Masrur's cheek. "Why you…!"

**BONK!** Ja'Far smacked Sharrkan in the back of his head.

"OW!" he cried.

"Quit bullying your younger comrade," Ja'Far chastised.

"What?!" Sharrkan questioned. "You hypocrite! You hit _me!_"

"He's right, Ja'Far," Alath added. "You're 25 years old. Sharrkan's 21."

"Oops," Ja'Far realized. "Sorry. I acted on impulse."

"Ow," Masrur muttered, rubbing his cheek.

Soon, they heard the sound of giggling girls. As they turned, they saw Sinbad, being surrounded and cuddled by a bevy of women.

"Hug me next, King Sinbad!" said one of the girls.

"No, me!" added another.

Sinbad chuckled as he held a girl in each arm.

"Oh, dear Solomon," Ja'Far muttered in irritation.

Soon, Alibaba, Aladdin, and Shahra appeared, the latter gasping happily.

"Ooh! Girls!" he exclaimed as he ran to them, and almost instantly, their attention turned on him.

"Aww, what a cutie!"

"Look at that little face!"

"I wanna hug him!"

Soon, the girls started cuddling Aladdin, to Sinbad's ire.

"Looks like the king has lost his touch," Sharrkan said before he fell back in laughter.

"Oh, can it, Sharrkan!" Sinbad shouted. "Anyway, Aladdin, Alibaba, I've been wanting to speak with you two. Ja'Far! Gather the rest of the Eight Generals!"

"Right away, Sin," Ja'Far said.

A few minutes later, Yamraiha, Spartos, Pisti, and Drakon had arrived while Aladdin, Shahra, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza (who had sobered up a bit) sat in front of them.

"Allow me to introduce Sindria's Eight Generals," Sinbad said. "I couldn't introduce them, before. You already know Ja'Far. He's a government official and used to work as an assassin, so if you like, he can be your sparring partner."

"If you so desire," Ja'Far smiled.

"Masrur used to be a gladiator," Sinbad started, "but he gave up using a sword a while back, so I'm afraid he won't help much in the swordplay department."

"I apologize," Masrur said, simply.

"What's a gladiator?" Morgiana asked.

"They're arena warriors on the Reim Continent to the west," Alozza answered.

Just then, the group felt a shadow loom over them. As they turned, they gasped upon seeing Hinahoho, towering over them.

"What the what?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Damn, he's huge!" Alozza cried.

"That's Hinahoho," Alath answered. "He's an Imuchakk warrior from the far north. He's a big guy, but then again, so is everyone else in his tribe. He may look scary, but he's pretty gentle. He even has kids!"

At that moment, 3 tall children, at least a foot taller than Ja'Far appeared; two boys and a girl, all dressed in the same clothes as Hinahoho.

"Hey, Dad!" said one of the boys. "Can I have some wine?"

"No," Hinahoho answered. "You're too young."

Then, Sinbad gestured to Drakon and a well-endowed woman with long brown hair and a robe like Ja'Far's and Yamraiha's.

"This is Drakon," Sinbad said. "He's a former soldier of the Parthevian Empire. He looks like a dragon, but he started out as an ordinary human being, and he's an exceptionally loyal man. He's got a beautiful wife, too."

Aladdin grinned as he eyed Drakon's wife, but as he was about to throw himself betwixt the soft valley of her chest, Shahra pinned his braid down with her paw, and not long after, Alozza grabbed him and sat him back down between her and Alibaba.

"What are you doing?!" Alozza asked.

"You don't touch another man's wife!" Alibaba whispered.

"What?! You got a problem with it?!"

"Your head's already big, so don't wear stupid hats like that!"

They soon turned and saw Yamraiha and Sharrkan fighting again.

"Yamraiha of Magnostadt and Sharrkan of Heliohapt," added Alath.

Pisti giggled as she watched Yamraiha and Sharrkan.

"Those two sure fight like a married couple, huh?" asked Pisti.

"Pisti of Artemyura," Sinbad said.

"Hi!" Pisti greeted, waving at the group.

"And finally, Spartos of Sasan," Sinbad said, pointing at Spartos. "Spartos is actually skilled in archery. Alozza, he can teach you in this."

"If you wish," Spartos said.

"Archery, huh?" Alozza asked. "Sounds good to me!"

"These people are royal children, entrusted to me by allied nations," Sinbad started, "or refugees who came because of circumstances in their homelands. Alibaba, they're a bit like you."

"They are?" Alibaba asked.

'…_A lot happened in Balbadd,'_ he thought, _'and many kinds of people were there…but the people here are from many nations and all depend on one another.'_

"Hey, Spartos!" Pisti said as she pointed to some girls. "Let's go join the others, huh?"

"Oh, absolutely not," Spartos answered. "That is far too vulgar for me."

"Aw, don't be such a fuddy-duddy! You need to let loose once in a while!"

"So, tell me, my king," said Drakon as he had a drink. "Do you still not plan on taking up a wife?"

"Yeah, Sinbad!" Hinahoho added, his daughter sitting in his lap. "How about it? Kids are great! You should have bunch, like me!"

"I don't really see why," Sinbad said. "After all…the people of Sindria are my family!"

The islander cheered as Sinbad raised his glass.

"All hail King Sinbad and the Kingdom of Sindria!"

**BOOSH!** The fireworks shot off in the sky, once again.

"Looks like the festival's almost over," Alath noted.

"Sure looks that way," Ja'Far said as he came over and put his hand on Alath's own, causing her to smile.

"…The Kingdom of Sindria," Aladdin began, "is a small island, but a big country!"

"You said it, little buddy," Alibaba smiled.

And thus, the festivities drew to a close, and everyone began to clean up and head home to rest from a night of feasting and partying.

"Man, that was some fun," Alozza said.

"You said it," Aladdin said. "I never ate so much in my life! I'm so full, I don't think I'll have room for breakfast tomorrow!"

Alibaba chuckled as he put an urn aside.

"Hey, Alibaba."

The blonde-haired teen turned to see Sinbad.

"Let's talk," he said.

"Sure," Alibaba answered. "What about?"

"It's about the Kou Empire. While I was negotiating with the emperor, I accepted a proposal for a Kou prince to study here in Sindria. He'll be arriving in a few days, and it should promote friendly relations. The empire occupies your home, but please don't do anything rash."

"I see…I understand!"

"A prince from the Kou Empire, huh?" Alozza mused.

"Sounds a bit risky," Aladdin said.

"I wonder what he'll be like," Morgiana added.

"Speaking of the Kou Empire," Ja'Far said, "did you happen to speak to Princess Ren Kougyoku, whom we met in Balbadd, Sin?"

"Oh, yeah!" Alath said. "Ja'Far told me about her! Said she had taken a liking you, Big Brother~!"

"Did she?" Sinbad asked.

"Clueless as ever, I see," Drakon said.

"A princess, huh?" Sharrkan smirked. "I'm jealous! I may not like the empire, but the stories about their beautiful women are! Ah, what I would give to spend a night with the princess."

**THONK!** Yamraiha bonked him on the head with her staff, causing him to glare at her.

"Oh, dear Solomon…!" Ja'Far whispered in horror. "Sin…you didn't…you know…have your way with her, did you!? You know what would happen if you did _that_ with her! One wrong move would mean war!"

"Oh, calm down, you worrywart!" Alath said. "I'm sure Sinbad went there for diplomatic reasons, only! Right, Sin?"

"That's right," Sinbad answered. "I went for purely for diplomatic reasons, for the people of Sindria and Balbadd. I would never endanger my mission. I swear, nothing happened between us. I didn't even see the princess during my stay."

XXX

Early the following morning, out at sea, a fleet of Kou ships are seen, sailing for Sindria.

"Our passage to Sindria goes well, my prince," said one of the soldiers, bowing before Prince Ren Hakuryuu, who had a serious glare in his eyes.

"…What kind of man is this King Sinbad?" he asked.

Behind him…stood Kougyoku, who had a dark aura around her as her eyes glowed red and she held the Sword of Vinea in her hands.

"My dear King Sinbad…I'll kill you," she murmured. "My dear King Sinbad…I'll kill you…! Rrrrrggh…I'LL KILL YOU~!"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

And to the one known as Martyn, no I will not make Aladdin fat. He's not cute that way.

Review, please!


	35. Night 35- The Culprit is Sinbad!

**Night 35- The Culprit is Sinbad?!**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza and Alath © Darkdarling98

* * *

The sun rises, bringing a new morning to the Kingdom of Sindria. Everyone in the palace is already awake and starting to prepare for the day…except for a certain young Magi, who lies on his bed, sound asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of undies and his hair unbraided, . He was so tuckered out from last night's festivities, he just wanted to sleep all morning long.

Unfortunately, his teacher wasn't going to have that.

Yamraiha opened the door and entered the room, approaching the slumbering Aladdin, who hugged a long pillow in his sleep. The water mage placed her hand upon his shoulder and began to gently shake him.

"Aladdin," she called, softly. "Come on, Aladdin. Wake up."

"Mm…" Aladdin moaned in his sleep. "N…no thanks…I can't eat anymore…"

"Aladdin, come on," Yamraiha called, again, her voice a bit louder this time. "Get up, go get dressed, eat breakfast, and get ready for your training."

Aladdin opened one eye, glaring at his mentor, before pulling the covers over his head, to Yamraiha's irritation.

"Aladdin, I'm serious!" she exclaimed as she grabbed at the covers and forcibly yanked them off the young Magi's body. "Get out of bed, now!"

Aladdin groaned before he grabbed his pillow and covered his head.

"Go away…" he muttered.

Yamraiha only sighed in exasperation, but then Alozza entered the room.

"What's going on?" the shape-shifting woman asked.

"Oh, hey, Alozza," Yamraiha said. "I can't get him out of bed."

"Oh, really?" asked Alozza before she approached Aladdin. "Did you try this?" She then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Hey…you got 10 seconds to get outta bed or I'm getting the water bucket."

Aladdin's eyes shot wide open before he sat up, looking at Alozza nervously.

"You're bluffing…right?" he asked.

"Ask Alibaba," Alozza smirked as she and Aladdin both glanced at the door…only to see Alibaba, shivering and soaking wet.

"Little buddy…I assure you, she is NOT joking!" he cried.

Aladdin let out a nervous yelp before hurriedly getting out of bed, grabbing his clothes, which had been scattered haphazardly on the floor, and hurried to the restroom to change. His King's Candidate followed not long after.

"Works every time," Alozza grinned.

"Thanks," Yamraiha said. "I'll have to remember that whenever I get Sharrkan out of bed."

On that, both women laughed.

XXX

In the days that followed, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Alozza continued their training.

With Alibaba, he is currently out in one of the training grounds with his swordplay instructor, Sharrkan. However, the blonde prince was covered in various scratches as he tried to hold his own against him using the relic blade that was once owned by his father. As the spar continued, there was a flash of light, and the eight-pointed star seal upon the jewel embedded in the blade appeared.

"Look!" Alibaba exclaimed, happily. "Amon entered the relic blade!"

"About time!" Sharrkan said. "Looks like my intense training has paid off!"

'_It was a little too intense, if you ask me,'_ Alibaba thought. _'He was so laid-back during the festival, but during training, he's so damn strict! Even Balkirk wasn't this hard on me!'_

"Now then," said Sharrkan, "show me what you got!"

"What?" Alibaba asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! Use the Sword of Amon on me! Didn't you say it could cut through anything?"

"But…you have a Household Vessel!"

"I didn't say I'd use it. I'll only use my natural skills."

Alibaba sneered before he held up the relic blade.

'_He's mocking me,'_ h thought. _'So far, I haven't stood a chance against him…but I'll turn the tables with the Sword of Amon!'_

He then held the blade against his chest and started the Djinn Summoning Incantation.

"O Great Spirit of Decorum and Austerity! I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and grant me great power! COME FORTH, AMON!"

With that, the relic blade transformed into the Sword of Amon!

Sharrkan whistled, impressed.

"Not too shabby, there!" he said. "Now…come at me!"

'_I better be careful,'_ Alibaba thought. _'If I'm not careful, the Sword of Amon could cut him in half…so I better aim for his sword!'_

"HAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he charged at Sharrkan and leapt into the air, preparing to strike, but as he brought the Sword of Amon down, Sharrkan held up his blade, blocking it until it began to slide off the edge!

"Huh!?" Alibaba questioned in shock.

'_He deflected it with the flat of his blade?!'_ he thought before he nearly stumbled to the ground behind Sharrkan.

"Come on!" Sharrkan said. "What the hell was that?! Attack like you mean it, man!"

"I am!" Alibaba shouted as he ran back at him, but Sharrkan either dodged him or blocked his sword with his Household Vessel every time!

'_Dammit!'_ thought Alibaba. _'Why can't I beat this guy?!'_

After a while, Alibaba was completely exhausted, and he had not landed a single hit on Sharrkan.

"Man, that was awful," Sharrkan said.

"Do you have to rub it in?" Alibaba asked.

"Sorry. No disrespect, but it's just that that sword isn't a really good match for your swordplay, whatsoever."

"Well…I've never really used a sword like this. I'm more used to handling a shorter blade, like a knife, for my swordplay."

"Well, I'll give you this much. You've got potential and instinct, and your Balbadd Royal Swordplay isn't too shabby, either! That's why your Djinn Weapon Equip pretty much throws me off. Is that broadsword really good enough for you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh…so you don't know, huh? There's actually a better way to do to a Djinn Weapon Equip!"

"Wait, really?! W-what is it?! Tell me!"

"Well-"

**DING-DONG-DING!** The chiming of bells could be heard in the distance.

"Oh," Sharrkan said. "Looks like training's over for today. Time for a break!"

"B-but wait!" Alibaba cried. "You were gonna tell me something!"

"My work hours are over," said Sharrkan. "It can wait until tomorrow. Come on! Let's hit the tavern!"

"But…but I…!" Alibaba stammered before he sighed in defeat. "I give up…"

XXX

Meanwhile, Aladdin is still training on his magic with Yamraiha and Shahra watching him nearby. He had read scrolls and books, and even tested out magic potions that Yamraiha made, and now, he was focusing on improving his spells.

"HALHARL INFIGAR!"

**BOOM!** He unleashed a blast of fire into the sky before looking at Yamraiha, who sat nearby with water balls floating around her.

"How'd I do, Yam?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, Aladdin, I'll give it to you straight," Yamraiha said. "You're not really improving, at all."

**SLUMP!** Aladdin flopped down on the ground, comically depressed.

"Why you gotta say it so bluntly~?" he whined.

"Oh! Sorry!" Yamraiha apologized. "Let me rephrase that. Your magic is a little…rough around the edges. Granted, it does have an amazing output, but the only attack you do is Halharl Infigar, and that's not really suitable for a magician, especially a Magi like you."

"It's not?" Aladdin asked.

"Nope," Yamraiha answered. "As a Magi, you may be special, but in offensive capability, magicians are unequal to Metal Vessel users. Metal Vessels function as amplifiers that absorb natural phenomena to release attacks of incredible force. Us magicians can't really do that, you see."

"Oh," Aladdin realized.

"However," Yamraiha started, "we can use a variety of magical effects. Depending on the geography and circumstances, we can assist the more limited range of attacks employed by users of Metal and Household Vessels. Ergo, instead of attack, we support others! That's the duty of a magician!"

"Wow…!" Aladdin whispered in awe.

"Now then, let's continue," Yamraiha said.

"Uh, wait! Yam!" Aladdin called. "Those balls of water around you…that's magic, too, right? Do you think I could do that?"

"Oh, this?" Yamraiha asked, pointing to the water balls. "This is Sharrar Rasas. It's Water Magic, but yours is-"

"Heat Magic, I know," Aladdin said, "but I wanna try it, too, just with Heat Magic, though!"

Yamraiha blinked for a moment…but then she smiled.

"I see," she said. "Very well."

"Yo!"

The two turned to see Alozza approaching.

"Just thought I'd come to tell you," she began, "that everyone's gathering at the port. That Kou Prince is finally here."

"Oh!" Yamraiha exclaimed. "Well, we better go greet him, then. Sorry, Aladdin. Looks like lessons are on hold."

"I understand," Aladdin said. "Besides, I wanna meet the Kou Prince, too! Come on, Shahra! Let's go!"

Shahra soon stood up and followed after the others.

XXX

At the port, Sinbad, Alibaba, Alath, Morgiana, and the rest have gathered there, watching as a small fleet of ships with the Kou Empire insignia drifted towards the shore.

"Hey, guys!"

Alibaba turned to see Aladdin, Yamraiha, Alozza, and Shahra approach.

"There you are," Alibaba said. "Looks like you guys got here just in time."

As soon as the ships made port, several soldiers disembarked from one…and one of them was Ren Hakuryuu.

"Is that the prince?" Alath asked.

"Must be," Alozza mused. "He's got that golden headpiece on him."

Sinbad glanced at Alibaba worriedly.

'_I know you want to avenge Balbadd,'_ he thought, _'but please, Alibaba…don't raise a scene.'_

Nearby, Alibaba stood watching as Hakuryuu approached.

'_So that's the Kou Prince, huh?'_ he thought as he passed by.

'_I wondered he would be like,'_ thought Aladdin. _'He looks a bit like Princess Hakuei. He even has that little mole, like her…I wonder.'_

Soon, Hakuryuu stood before Sinbad.

"I am Ren Hakuryuu, the 4th Prince of the Kou Empire," he said, putting his right fist in his left palm and bowing.

"His Majesty told me you would be coming," said Sinbad. "I welcome you, Prince Hakuryuu."

"I wanted to meet you, regardless of my stepfather's wishes," said Hakuryuu.

"I'm honored," Sinbad said. "You can tell me about it, later." That's when he noticed someone standing behind him. "Oh! And who's this with you?"

Everyone looked, but then Ja'Far gasped in horror upon seeing Princess Ren Kougyoku…with a sweet…yet somehow ominous smile on her face.

"Hey, isn't that the princess you told me about?" Alath asked. "The one who's got a crush on Sin?"

"Aww, she must've come here for him!" Pisti exclaimed. "That's so sweet!"

"I dunno," Alozza murmured, uneasy. "That smile of hers gives me the creeps."

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Ja'Far whispered. "Sin must've done something foolish with her! It's the Tavern Incident, all over again!"

"What's the Tavern Incident?" asked Aladdin.

"You don't wanna know," Yamraiha muttered, dreadfully.

After what felt like an eternity, Kougyoku finally approached Sinbad and spoke.

"Well, well!" she said. "Thank you for visiting, Lord Sinbad! It's a pleasure to see you, again!"

"And you," Sinbad concurred.

"That's weird," Pisti said. "They're acting all casual."

"Oh, good," Ja'Far said, relieved. "That means nothing happened."

"Then why do I still have a bad feeling?" asked Alozza.

"I haven't really seen you since Balbadd, Princess," said Sinbad. "Come to think of it, I haven't even seen you once, during my visit! It's good to see you!"

"…We didn't…meet…once…?!" Kougyoku asked, trembling. Then, all of a sudden, **ZWISH!** She attempted to cut Sinbad with a broadsword, but only slashed off a lock from his ponytail.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Alath questioned in shock.

"Err…Princess?" Sinbad asked, nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

"'Something wrong'?" Kougyoku repeated, trembling with anger. "'Something wrong'?! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG, YOU ARROGANT PIG!"

"Huh?!" Sinbad muttered in shock.

"Curse you…!" Kougyoku hissed as she grabbed her hairpin and pulled it out. "If you had just apologized, I would've gladly swallowed my tears for my country's sake, but now…I'll never forgive you!"

**FWASH!** Her hairpin turned into the Sword of Vinea!

"I WANT A DUEL, SINBAD!" she barked. "FOR VIOLATING THE BODY OF A MAIDEN, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" everyone questioned.

"I KNEW IT!" Ja'Far cried.

"Sinbad, you've got some explaining to do!" Alath glared.

"N-n-now wait a minute!" Sinbad argued. "I didn't do anything to her, I swear!"

"Yeah, right," Alath grumbled before she turned to Kougyoku in concern. "Uh…Your Highness? I'm Alath, Sinbad's younger sister…can you tell me what happened between you and my brother?"

Kougyoku gasped…before she started whimpering as a blush of embarrassment formed on her face and tears flooded her eyes.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" she sobbed before she embraced Alath, who was taken aback by the sudden action. "It's so horrible~! I can't even say it!"

Alath, although surprised, gasped silently before hugging the crying princess.

"Sinbad, what did you to the poor girl?!" Alath questioned. "She's traumatized!"

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Sinbad argued. "I didn't even see her!"

"Typical lies. Then, again, you do have a reputation of being called 'Lady Killer of the Seven Seas', am I wrong, King Sinbad?!"

Everyone looked up to see Ka Koubun approached.

"Who are you?" Alath asked.

"I am Ka Koubun," said Ka Koubun. "I am Princess Kougyoku most trusted vassal, and forgive me for interrupting, but making Her Highness reveal her shame would be far too cruel. She attests to it herself, though there were other witnesses. As hard as it is to believe, it's the truth."

"And just what happened?" Alozza asked.

"I will tell you the whole story," said Ka Koubun. "On the final night of King Sinbad's visit, the emperor held a farewell banquet…and as morning dawned…"

_Flashback_

Kougyoku yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and glanced to her left before looking out the window…but then she gasped as her eyes widened before doing a double-take…and seeing Sinbad, lying beside her…completely in the nude!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kougyoku shrieked before she leapt out of bed and ran out of the room!

_Flashback end_

Everyone gaped in absolute shock and horror.

"And yet, the king claims nothing happened!" Ka Koubun shouted. "So explain yourself, now, King Sinbad!"

Sinbad just stood there, utterly flabbergasted.

"Oh…dear…Solomon…!" Alath whispered. "Sinbad, how could you do this?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sinbad shouted.

"LIES!" Kougyoku shouted as she stood up, holding a sword to her chest. "If you don't duel me, I'll die!"

"Wait!" Alath cried. "Let's not be rash! Can't we talk this over like reasonable human beings?!"

"Talking's over!" Kougyoku shouted as tears fell from her eyes. "Either Sinbad fights me…or I'll spill my blood, here and now!"

"Princess!" cried a Kou Soldier.

"No, what are you doing?!" asked another.

"Sinbad, did you really sleep with her?!" Alath asked.

"I told you, no!" Sinbad answered. "At least…I don't think I did! I don't remember! I'd never do something like that!"

'_Actually, it has happened before,'_ he thought. _'Alath just doesn't know it…but I swear, this time, I didn't do it! She's a Kou Princess. Without a commitment to marry, I would never touch her! And I have no intention of ever taking up a wife.'_

"If Sindria's king went and misbehaved and caused Princess Kougyoku's suicide," Alozza started, "what do you think might happen?"

"The Kou Empire continues to threaten and invade other nations," Ja'Far said. "So it would…"

"You would be enemies of the Kou Empire, of course!" Ka Koubun finished. "In other words, doing something like this would instigate war!"

Everyone gasped in horror at this.

'_I would never do that to my people…!'_ Kougyoku thought.

'_How in Lord Solomon's name did I get myself into such a mess?!'_ Sinbad thought. _'No…calm down, Sinbad, old boy…just keep your head together and remember what happened. I was in the Kou Empire…that banker came as if nothing went wrong. I'm sure he wasn't the same man…but then again, the darkness of Al-Tharmen is immeasurable. Then I saw…but he didn't say a word to me? Maybe he had a change of heart? No, that doesn't matter now. The problem is the princess. I never saw her, once, during my visit, and I drank a little during the farewell banquet…maybe I got a little tipsy?'_

"You know, come to think of it," Sharrkan said, "King Sinbad was completely sober."

"He's right," Spartos agreed. "Sharrkan and I escorted him to his room with no trouble at all."

"And then I feel asleep," Sinbad said. "Therefore, nothing happened."

"Sounds logical," Alath said. "If Sharrkan and Spartos said you weren't drunk, then maybe nothing happened, after all."

"SILENCE!" Kougyoku shouted. "If that's true, why was in your room, the following morning?!"

"I don't remember you being in my room," Sinbad said.

"And why were you naked?!" Kougyoku questioned. "Do you undress in your sleep?!"

"Uh…actually, yes," Alath said, embarrassed. "He always slept in the nude…even when we were kids."

"ALATH!" Sinbad barked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"ENOUGH!" Kougyoku shouted. "Now you're going to hear MY side of the story!"

_Flashback_

During the farewell banquet, Sinbad was seen, drinking with the emperor. Nearby, Kougyoku watched, shyly.

"_On the last night of your visit, I watched the banquet from a distance. You had not come to see me, so I wanted to see your visit. I was hoping that maybe, I would go and talk to you before you left…but alas, I was so embarrassed by own shyness and naivety, I was afraid you'd laugh at me!"_

After a while, the banquet was over, but Kougyoku refused to come out of hiding.

"_Even after the banquet ended, I was still too embarrassed to show my face to you…so I headed to my room, instead."_

Kougyoku is walking down the dark hallways, heading to her chamber…unaware that a shadowy figure was watching her. Out of nowhere, the figure grabbed her, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"_As I headed to my room…someone jumped out and grabbed me, and before I could make a sound…"_

**THOK!** The figure chopped its hand against Kougyoku's trachea, knocking her out cold!

The following morning, Kougyoku came racing out of Sinbad's room, screaming her head off!

"_The next morning, I awoke in Sinbad's room. I ran out and found a court lady!"_

_Flashback end_

"Wait…she was knocked out," Ja'Far surmised, "so that means…"

"That's _exactly_ what it means!" Ka Koubun exclaimed, glaring at Sinbad hatefully. "King Sinbad noticed the princess's interest and wanted to fool around, but he did not want her to remember, so he knocked her unconscious and went about committing _the deed!_"

"GREAT SOLOMON, THAT'S AWFUL!" everyone cried.

"Sin…you raped her in her sleep?!" Ja'Far questioned in horror.

"Oh, my god…I can't even look at you!" Alath cried.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, I TELL YOU!" Sinbad shouted. "For goodness sake…whatever the princess says, do you honestly believe I'd get myself drunk and pass out on a diplomatic visit?!"

Everyone just gave Sinbad an incredulous look.

"…Sinbad, with all due respect," Alath said, "you're a terrible drunk."

"She's right," Ja'Far agreed. "It's happened more than once, Sin, and you know it. There was that one time in a jungle village and you took several women as wives."

"And there was that time in Balbadd," Alozza added. "Those bandit brothers stole all your Metal Vessels."

"She's right," Alibaba added while Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra all nodded.

"You guys, too?!" Sinbad questioned. "Look, I get what you're saying, but I swear, this time is different! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Sorry, Sin…but I don't," Ja'Far said.

"I wanna believe you," Alath began, "but…let's face it. When it comes to women, you're a little shady. Hell, you even hit on me once because you were so drunk and you didn't recognize me!"

"It's happened more often than not," Masrur added.

"Women always come to us with complaints," Spartos noted.

"Yesterday, I saw you hitting on an old lady!" Pisti exclaimed.

"I didn't wanna bring this up," Yamraiha said, "but…he actually did hit on me, once."

"Say what?!" Sharrkan questioned in shock, blushing.

"…This can't be…" Sinbad whispered in horror.

'_All of you are my vassals,'_ he thought. _'We met while traveling, adventured together and established bonds…but now…Masrur is looking at me with those disappointed, hopeless eyes, like back when he was a gladiator…and Ja'Far…he's looking at me with the killer eyes of an assassin!'_

"_We just can't trust you…can't trust…can't trust!"_

Soon, Sinbad fell down to his knees, comically depressed.

"Was it all…just a lie?!" he asked.

"W won't trust the word of a drunken king!" the Eight Generals shouted, pointing accusing fingers at him.

"You are a good king," Pisti said, "but you've done some pretty shady things."

Alath, despite what she had said earlier, couldn't help but feel sorry her older brother. Feeling a sense of guilty and pity, she sighed before she walked over to his side.

"…I believe him," she spoke.

"What?!" Ja'Far questioned. "Alath, I thought that you-"

"Look, he may be a big pain in the ass," Alath said, "but he's still my brother. As his sister, I should stand up for him."

"Alath…!" Sinbad whispered with comical tears of joy, grabbing his sister's hand and sobbing. "Solomon's will has truly blessed me by giving me a sister like you~!"

"Well, you've always stood up for me," Alath said, smiling. "It's only natural I do the same, no matter how much you irritate me."

"Are you done with your theatrics?!" Ka Koubun questioned. "You violated the princess, King Sinbad! Therefore, the only honorable thing to do is to take responsibility by marrying her!"

"MARRIAGE?!" everyone questioned.

"That's right," Ka Koubun answered. "The conjugal act has tarnished the princess's honor! Since King Sinbad leads the Seven Seas Alliance, the emperor will offer him his daughter!"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Sinbad shouted. "Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?!"

"I have to agree with him," said Alath. "This sounds a bit farfetched. What do you think guys?"

No answer.

"Uh…guys?" asked Alath before she and Sinbad turned and saw Ja'Far and the rest of the Eight Generals huddled together.

"It cannot be helped," Ja'Far whispered.

"A strategic marriage, maybe?" asked Yamraiha.

"Perhaps," Ja'Far concurred. "We cannot trust the Kou Empire, but it is either war or a provisional alliance. We have no choice. As his vassals, we must also suffer the king's mistakes and the fate they incur."

"…Really?" Alath asked while Sinbad looked absolutely horrified.

"King Sinbad!" the Eight Generals shouted. "We are unanimous!"

"GRAAAAAAHH!" Sinbad cried out in frustration. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO BELIEVE ME!"

"Well…there is only one way to prove your innocence, once and for all," Alath said before she glanced at Yamraiha, who gasped quietly.

"Me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sinbad exclaimed. "Yamraiha! Use your powers to prove my innocence!"

"…So you really didn't do it?" Yamraiha asked.

"No, I didn't," Sinbad answered.

"Are you sure? You know I can only show the truth."

"Yes, I know! Now get on with it! I'm having a very bad headache!"

"What's she talking about?" Alibaba asked.

"Dunno," Alozza shrugged.

"Come here, my king," Yamraiha gestured. "And you, as well, Your Highness."

"Me?" Kougyoku asked.

"Trust her," said Alath. "If anyone will show the truth, it's Yamraiha."

"Well…all right," Kougyoku said. "I'll do it!"

"N-no!" Ka Koubun cried. "Don't do it, Your Highness! Don't fall under the spell of foreign magic!"

"Princess Kougyoku!" cried one of the soldiers while Hakuryuu stood idly by.

"…I must do this," said Kougyoku. "I wish to know what really happened!"

"Right then," Yamraiha said as she held up two balls of water in her hands. "Your rukh will show us the truth! Now…both of you, slit your fingers and put just a drop of blood in the water."

Sinbad took a knife and slit open his index finger, letting his blood drip into one the balls of water. Kougyoku soon did the same.

"And now…SHARRAR RAQESA!" Yamraiha shouted as the balls of water dropped into a dollhouse that looked the Imperial Kou Palace. Then, the balls took shape, forming into smaller versions of Sinbad and Kougyoku!

"What is that?!" Alibaba asked.

"The drops of blood they added contained their rukh," Yamraiha said. "This is called Clairvoyance Magic. The rukh are showing us exactly what happened during that night, and this magic doesn't lie.

Soon, everyone saw the water puppets, playing out the events that happened exactly. The Sinbad Puppet was drinking at the banquet while the Kougyoku watched shyly from afar.

"Well, I see the princess watching Sinbad," Alozza said.

Soon, they saw the Sinbad Puppet, sleeping in his room.

"I see Sinbad sleeping," Alath said, "but where's Kougyoku?"

"Look! There she is!" Pisti said, pointing to the Kougyoku Puppet, walking down a corridor.

"It looks like she's going to her room," Yamraiha said.

All of a sudden, the Kougyoku Puppet was struck in the neck and knocked out cold! Then, she was lifted up into the air!

"There!" Kougyoku exclaimed. "Somebody knocked me out!"

"But why are you floating?" Aladdin asked.

"She's not floating Aladdin," Yamraiha said. "Someone's picking her up and carrying her…"

Then, thee Kougyoku Puppet was placed next to Sinbad.

"Looks like somebody put her next to Sinbad while he was sleeping," Alozza noted.

"So does that mean he didn't do it?" asked Aladdin.

"No!" Yamraiha answered, blushing. "It's not over yet!"

"Yeah! Somebody carried her!" Sharrkan added.

"Children shouldn't be watching something like this!" Ja'Far cried.

"You heard him!" Alozza said as Shahra covered Aladdin's eyes and Masrur covered Morgiana's eyes. "No peeking!" She then covered Alibaba's eyes.

"Hey!" Alibaba cried. "What are you doing?! You don't need to cover MY eyes!"

"I'm not taking chances," said Alozza.

"Still…we have a duty to see this through to the end," Spartos spoke, covering his mouth in disgust, while Hinahoho, Drakon, and Pisti looked on with blushing faces.

After a while, everybody kept watching the puppets for some sort of movement…but nothing happened.

"It's morning now," Yamraiha said.

"Aww, they're just sleeping!" Pisti said, disappointed.

"You see?!" Sinbad questioned. "I told you I was innocent! Do you guys have any idea how much grief you all caused me?!"

"We're sorry!" the Eight Generals exclaimed.

"You should be!" Sinbad said.

Meanwhile, Kougyoku stood nearby, her blush turning at least ten shades redder.

"Your Highness!" Sinbad called, startling her. "As you can see, nothing happened. Neither your body nor your honor has been defiled."

"Y…you're right," Kougyoku said.

"Don't let them deceive you!" Ka Koubun shouted. "Suspicious and foreign magic proves nothing! She is King Sinbad's vassal! She may be covering for him!"

"Will you cut it out, already?!" Alath asked. "Sinbad didn't do it!"

"Lies! All lies!" Ka Koubun barked. "You must take responsibility and admit your guilt, King Sinbad-"

"That's enough, Ka Koubun!" Kougyoku ordered.

"Eh?" Ka Koubun muttered in surprise.

"Even I thought it was more than a little strange," Kougyoku admitted. "Neither my hair nor my clothes were out of places…but I was so embarrassed by it, that I didn't even mention it!" She then turned and bowed to Sinbad and the rest. "Forgive me!"

Two of the Kou Soldiers looked on, sadly.

"Your Highness…" one muttered.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" another asked.

"Hey, what matters is that you're okay, now," Alath reassured. "You are okay, right?"

"I am a little ashamed that I raised a fuss over nothing," Kougyoku answered, tearfully. "Again, I'm so sorry I accused your brother. Honest!"

"I know," Alath reassured. "Don't worry about it."

"The poor thing," Yamraiha said. "I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"Me, too," Pisti added.

"Same here," Alozza chimed in.

"But now, it also means someone else could've carried her to King Sinbad's room!" Sharrkan pointed out.

"You're right," Alibaba agreed. "I wonder who did it, though."

Ka Koubun looked on in concern as Kougyoku kept crying.

"_My name is Ka Koubun…I am Princess Ren Kougyoku's vassal. I was born in a northern province of the Kou Empire. I passed a test to be a government official with flying colors. I have served thee princess ever since she was a child. We have even captured a dungeon together…and I am a part of this incident. My princess…my poor princess whom I have served for many years is in tears…and I, myself, am the culprit." _

A brief flashback shows Ka Koubun knocking Kougyoku from the shadows of the corridor.

"_On the final night of King Sinbad's visit, I had two servants escort Princess Kougyoku to her room. I seized my chance, knocking her out cold before we delivered her to King Sinbad's room, and as we hoped, suspicion fell on him. There is a reason for what did. I had a plan to marry the princess off to the King of Balbadd, and then she would bare a child. I would be the child's guard and eventually seize state power. Unfortunately, that plan fell apart, and I was at a loss for what to do."_

Then, another flashback showed Sinbad appearing at the Kou Empire with Sharrkan and Spartos.

"_Then, King Sinbad came to the empire with his two Household members…and I had an idea. This time, I would use him. I would marry off the princess and assume control, only in Sindria instead of Balbadd. I t may be hard for her now, but at least she can marry the man she loves. Two birds with one stone. My greatest ability is reading others' emotions and using them, manipulating the human heart. Thus, I have gained many allies. My servants move according to my will. Two of these soldiers are completely loyal to me. We did this together. Magic almost revealed it, but it looks like we can see it through."_

"Your Highness, please, don't fret!" Ka Koubun said. "I'll see to it that King Sinbad marries you!"

"_This time…this time, I will make it happen!"_

"We're sorry!"

Ka Koubun gasped before he looked to the two soldiers that happened to be kneeling before Sinbad.

"It was all Ka Koubun's idea!" exclaimed one.

"Yeah!" said the other. "He intended to frame King Sinbad!"

"WHAT?!" Ka Koubun questioned in shock. "YOU IDIOTS! DON'T YOU WANT A PROMOTION?!"

"Not anymore," said the soldier. "We only serve the princess. Not you."

"We've had enough of this," said the other.

"Arrest the man who framed King Sinbad!" Ja'Far ordered, and soon, some Sindrian soldiers came charging at Ka Koubun with their spears.

"No!" Ka Koubun shouted as he brandished a sword. "I refuse to let myself be caught now!"

"Oh, crap," Alozza cursed. "This doesn't look good."

Just when it seemed there was going to be conflict…**THWAK!** Hakuryuu smacked Ka Koubun's sword out of his hands, to everyone's surprise.

"I think we've had just about enough of this foolishness," Hakuryuu said before turning to Sinbad. "King Sinbad…my country is to blame for this disturbance." He then kneeled before the King of Sindria, his right fist in his left palm. "We also have Clairvoyance Magic, and it confirmed your findings were correct…am I wrong, Ka Koubun?"

"Err…no," Ka Koubun said, finally admitting defeat.

"I apologize for the immorality of my countrymen," Hakuryuu continued. "However, I still intend to stay here in Sindria and study…so please, allow me to stay."

"Of course," Sinbad said.

"Prince Hakuryuu…kneeling over such a trivial matter," said one of Ka Koubun's servants.

"IT'S NOT TRIVIAL!" Ka Koubun shouted before he fell to his knees, pounding a fist against the ground. "I had no other choice! For a dirty piece of trash like me to harbor any dreams of success, this was the only way to go~!"

"Don't say that!" Kougyoku said. "You're an upstanding person, Ka Koubun! At least in my eyes…isn't that enough for you?"

"Haa…Your Highness…!" Ka Koubun whimpered before he hugged Kougyoku, sobbing like a newborn baby.

'_Again, my plans have been foiled,'_ he thought. _'However, I'm sure to gain forgiveness if I apologize, so I'm going to do so with all my strength, right now…!'_

But just when he was about to do just that, he glanced up and saw Ja'Far sneering at him. Then…**P'TOO!** The former assassin spit in his face while no one was looking, even though Alath tried to stifle her snickering.

A bit later, Hakuryuu is being escorted to the city.

"Are you sure it's all right to forgive Lord Ka Koubun?" asked Ja'Far.

"Yeah, Sin," Alath said. "What if he tries something like that, again?"

"Prince Hakuryuu intends to stay," said Sinbad. "At least until he achieves his purpose."

"If you say so," said Alath. "I just wonder what he's up to."

As Hakuryuu walked away, Aladdin, Alibaba, Shahra, Morgiana, and Alozza watched him…as the rukh fluttered by.

XXX

Later that day, Hakuryuu is sitting in his guest room, looking outside the window, watching the sunset, thoughtfully.

'…_There's no time to waste,'_ he thought before he stood up and headed to the door. _'I must speak with King Sinbad at once!'_

Just as he was about to put his hand on the knob, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello~! Can we come in, please?"

Hakuryuu blinked in confusion before he opened the door, revealing it to be Aladdin, Alibaba, and Shahra.

"Good evening!" Aladdin greeted. "I'm Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham! It's nice to meet you, Prince Hakuryuu! Alibaba, Shahra, and I came because we wanted to chat with you! Do you happen to know someone named Hakuei, by any chance?"

"M…my sister?" Hakuryuu asked in surprise.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yeah...sorry I took so long updating, but at least I got this outta the way.

Now, I can finally work on the One Piece X Soul Eater one-shot where Aika meets the DWMA Gang.

Review, please!


	36. Night 36- His Name is Ren Hakuryuu

**Night 36- His Name is Ren Hakuryuu**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra © Me

Alozza and Alath © Darkdarling98

* * *

Aladdin, Shahra, and Alibaba stood before Hakuryuu, who was shocked upon hearing the name of Ren Hakuei being uttered from the former's mouth.

"You know my sister?" Hakuryuu asked.

"That's right!" Aladdin answered.

"Wait…could you be Lord Aladdin, the Magi, and his tigress, Shahra?" Hakuryuu asked.

"You know us?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes," Hakuryuu said as he went to sit down, and Aladdin, Alibaba, and Shahra soon did the same. "When Hakuei returned from the west, she told me about you two. She said a boy called a 'Magi' saved her on the plains, along with his pet tiger from the traitor, Ryosai."

"Well, Ugo and I just stopped the soldiers," Aladdin said. "Shahra's the one who broke that man's arm."

"Is he talking about the Kouga Clan you mention earlier?" asked Alibaba.

"That's right!" Aladdin answered.

"Lord Aladdin," Hakuryuu said as he stood up. "Please…allow me to thank you and your noble beast." He then put his right fist in his left palm, making the Imperial Kou Salute. "Ren Hakuei is my beloved older sister. I am forever grateful that you saved her life." He then bowed before the young Magi.

"Oh! It's no trouble! Really!" Aladdin said.

Meanwhile, Alibaba smiled at Hakuryuu.

'_I was a little worried about what he would be like, since he's from the Kou Empire,'_ he thought, _'but he's actually a pretty nice guy!'_

"We wanted to talk to you, as well, Prince Hakuryuu," Aladdin said, "but it looked like you were about to step out for a little bit. We aren't bothering you, are we?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Hakuryuu assured. "I'm grateful for wherever the Great Rukh of Solomon leads me!"

Aladdin and Alibaba both gasped silently as the Kou Prince kneeled before them.

"I've actually been wanting to meet you as much as I wanted to meet King Sinbad," he said. "Please listen to me, Lord Aladdin."

"Listen to you?" Aladdin repeated.

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered, confused and a bit surprised, but then, there was a knock on the door, and soon after, a Kou soldier entered.

"Prince Hakuryuu," he said. "King Sinbad will see you, now."

"I see," Hakuryuu said before he looked to the trio. "My apologies. I must be going, now."

"That's okay!" Aladdin said. "We can talk later, right Alibaba?"

"Uh…yeah!" Alibaba answered. "I'm Alibaba Saluja, by the way. See ya later, Hakuryuu!"

"Of course," Hakuryuu smiled. "I hope to speak with you again, sometime, Lord Alibaba."

"Sure thing!" Alibaba said.

With that, Hakuryuu walked out of the room.

"…That Hakuryuu's not such a bad guy," Alibaba noted.

"Yeah," Aladdin concurred.

With that, they left the room and headed outside, but as they walked down the corridor, Aladdin noticed his King's Candidate was rather quiet.

"What's wrong, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked. "Why so quiet?"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered. "Oh! Uh…it's nothing, little buddy, it's just…"

"Yeah?" Aladdin asked.

"…Hakuryuu…" Alibaba answered, scratching the back of his head. "He reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe it was his sister," Aladdin surmised. "They do look a little alike. They even have the same mole!"

"No, it can't be her," Alibaba answered. "I've never met her before. Must be my imagination."

Shahra only let out a lazy yawn, but then she perked up when she saw Morgiana running down the intersecting hallway, glancing as if she were looking for someone. In her hands is a sparkling box.

"Oh, look! It's Morg!" Aladdin exclaimed. "She's back from the workshop!"

"Which must mean that her Household Vessel is ready!" Alibaba added. "Sweet!"

XXX

Outside in the garden, Alibaba, Aladdin, Shahra, and Alozza sat in front of Morgiana, who opened the box, revealing a pair of silver ornaments with a red ruby in the middle of them both. They had long, thin chains, and a bird-like emblem on them.

Alozza made an impressed whistle while Alibaba and Aladdin stared in awe.

"Holy Solomon…!" Alibaba whispered.

"So this is your Household Vessel, Morg?!" Aladdin asked.

"Yes," Morgiana said as she took them out. "They're anklets. They show the Phoenix, a symbol of the sun in the Dark Continent. That's what the metalworker said."

"They're so pretty!" Aladdin exclaimed. "It's hard to believe they're your old slave shackles!"

"Go ahead and try them on!" Alozza said.

Morgiana nodded before she put the anklets on, the chains draped around her feet.

"The chains are so pretty!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Alibaba agreed. "They look like the ones that belly dancers wear! I've seen them in Balbadd!"

"Ooh, neat!" Aladdin chirped.

"Hey, Morgiana, why don't you show us something?" Alozza asked.

"Hey, Morg! Show us something!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Yeah, show us what you can do with those, Morgiana!" Alibaba added.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ thought Shahra.

Morgiana raised her leg and gave a swift kick, causing the chains to swing. However…they ended up getting snagged on Aladdin's and Alibaba's heads!

"AAH!" Alozza cried. "GUYS!"

"Oh, no!" Morgiana cried as she tried to get them off. "I'm so sorry!"

Soon, the boys were free from the deadly chains.

"Uh, Morgiana?" Alibaba asked. "Maybe you don't need the chains."

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed as Shahra gently licked his head. "If you wear them somewhere else, they won't get in the way when you kick!"

"…" Morgiana looked down, dismally.

"What's wrong?" Alozza asked.

"They're just pretty ornaments," said Morgiana. "How could I ever use them in battle?"

"How can you use them?" Aladdin asked. "Well…that depends on how you wanna use them."

"Huh?" Morgiana muttered.

"Whenever Yam makes new magic," Aladdin started, "first she thinks about what she wants to do. I bet it's the same for Household Vessels!"

"…What I want to do…?" Morgiana murmured. "…What I want…is to be strong enough to help you two."

"Strong?" Alozza repeated.

"But you're already really strong, Morg!" Aladdin said as he sat next to Shahra.

"That's right!" Alibaba agreed. "You've helped us, loads of times! Like that time you threw me up into the air in Balbadd! Without your helped, I couldn't have fought an airborne opponent!"

"And you helped me, too!" Aladdin added. "And you could carry Shahra, Alozza, and Uncle Sinbad without so much as breaking a sweat!"

"In a way," Alozza started, "with you around, it's like we've got wings or something, huh?"

"…Wings, huh?" Morgiana murmured as she thought of a very muscular version of herself with wings, and Alibaba and Aladdin sitting on her shoulders, praising and complimenting her. "I understand."

"Wait a minute," Alibaba said, nervously. "What were you thinking, just now?"

"I'll be wings," Morgiana said. "Your wings."

"I said wait a minute! What kind of wings?! What were you thinking, just now?!"

Aladdin and Alozza only laughed while Shahra quietly snickered.

XXX

Later on, Kougyoku is seen, watching the sunset and the city below. Her face is etched with awe and wonder as she gazed at the view.

'_How marvelous!'_ she thought.

"So this is where you went off to."

The Kou Princess gasped before she turned and saw Sinbad approaching her.

"L-Lord Sinbad!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sinbad said. "Did I startle you?"

"A bit," Kougyoku said as she looked back at the horizon. "I was just busy admiring the view."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sinbad asked as he stood beside her.

"It really is," Kougyoku answered. "I can't believe you turned this once savage land into such a marvelous and prosperous country. You really are a remarkable man, Lord Sinbad."

Sinbad chuckled at this.

"Sometimes I like to come out here and reminisce on all the adventures I took before I established this kingdom," he said. "The friends I made on my journey…the mistakes I've made…the lessons I've learned…I remember every one of them. It's funny, though…back when I was just a troublemaker back in my home village…I never once thought of becoming a king."

"…I guess you and I have something in common, then," Kougyoku said, although she sounded a bit…solemn.

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked.

"I…I prefer not to talk about it," Kougyoku said. "I don't know why I brought it up. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Sinbad asked in concern. "Come on…you can tell me."

"…Sometimes, I don't really see myself as a princess of the Kou Empire," Kougyoku spoke as she looked at the sky. "Instead…I sometimes see a worthless piece of trash who often goes unnoticed by her peers and her family."

Sinbad stared at the princess, who sniffled as she hid her mouth behind her sleeves.

"I'm sorry…!" Kougyoku whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Sinbad said as he held her hand, causing her to look at him. "Everything will be all right."

"Lord Sinbad…" Kougyoku muttered.

"You know what I see?" Sinbad asked. "I see a beautiful and confident young lady."

Kougyoku's eyes went wide, gasping in surprise while Sinbad continued to smile at her. Without warning, she felt her legs shake until they gave out, causing her to collapse to her knees with one hand on her head and an almost dazed look on her face.

"Your Highness!" Sinbad cried. "Are you all right?! What's wrong?!"

"I…I just felt really light-headed all of a sudden," Kougyoku said before she looked away, as if ashamed. "You must think I'm a fool."

"I'm sorry," Sinbad apologized. "I didn't mean to come on too strong."

"No, it's all right," Kougyoku assured. "It's just that…no other man has said that to me, before…well, except for Judar, maybe. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have conquered a dungeon…but still, I feel like no one takes me seriously…not even my brothers."

"…Well, I do," Sinbad said. "You have plenty of potential…and I'm sure that one day, everyone will see that."

Kougyoku smiled at the king, who smiled back at her as he helped her to her feet. Then came a pause, both of them staring into each other's gaze. Then, slowly, they come closer and closer, their lips almost meeting…_almost_.

"Err…King Sinbad?"

Sinbad and Kougyoku yelped as they pulled away from each other, both of them blushing as red as a beet, and turning to see Hakuryuu, who stared at them with a slightly surprised look.

"Am I…interrupting something?" the Kou Prince asked.

"N-no," Sinbad answered.

"What do you want, Hakuryuu?!" Kougyoku questioned, angrily.

"I came to speak with King Sinbad," Hakuryuu answered.

"Oh, right," Sinbad said before he turned to face Kougyoku. "Forgive me, Princess, but I'm afraid we must cut this meeting short."

"I understand," Kougyoku said, dismally. "Some other time, perhaps."

She then walked away, giving Hakuryuu a glare as she did.

"Killjoy," she whispered, but not loud enough for the prince to hear.

"Prince Hakuryuu," Sinbad said. "I was waiting for you."

"Yes, King Sinbad," Hakuryuu said, bowing before him. "I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Then come," Sinbad said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "We have much to talk about."

"I agree," Hakuryuu concurred.

XXX

Later on, Sinbad is showing Hakuryuu his kingdom, pointing at various structures and facilities.

"That area there is for visitors from foreign countries," said Sinbad. "Feel free to use it whenever you wish. To expand your mind, try the Black Libra Tower for scholars. There, you can enjoy dialogue with pupils your own age from other cultures. You can also train in the martial arts at the Silver Scorpio Tower. It's often in use. Sindria has many visitors."

"Amazing," Hakuryuu said in awe. "In just one generating, you've created such a magnificent country! This is why I wanted to speak with you, King Sinbad!"

Sinbad chuckled and crossed his arms.

'_I expected him to make a demand,'_ he thought, _'but he's really just a goodwill ambassador.'_

"And in addition to the Kingdom of Sindria," Hakuryuu added, "you found the Seven Seas Alliance! You really are a talented and virtuous man!"

"Haha!" Sinbad laughed. "You're exaggerating."

"No," Hakuryuu replied. "You and your alliance are powerful. Our emperor, my stepfather, has never negotiated directly with another nation before. No one else but you has ever spoken to him so forcefully before."

"Is that so?" Sinbad inquired. "I hope he didn't think I was being disrespectful. I wanted him to his spears away from Balbadd. The Seven Seas Alliance is against invasion. That's why I want to maintain friendly tries with the Kou Empire."

"…Friendly ties between our nations, you say," Hakuryuu said…before his smile suddenly fell. "King Sinbad…you are lying."

"Hmm?" Sinbad hummed, inquisitively.

"'Friendly ties', as you put it," Hakuryuu stated, "are just a front. In truth, you actually dislike the Kou Empire. You think it needlessly spreads the flames of war, so Sindria must be wary of its aggression…am I wrong?"

A pause…but then Sinbad grinned.

"And just what are you trying to say, Prince Hakuryuu?" he asked.

"Do not misunderstand me," Hakuryuu said. "I do not seek conflict with the Kingdom of Sindria. I came here so you may understand my purpose."

"And what exactly is your purpose?" Sinbad asked, his smile fading.

"…I wish to destroy the Kou Empire," Hakuryuu answered with a serious expression on his scarred face.

XXX

The following day…

"HALHARL INFIGAR!"

"SWORD OF AMON!"

Aladdin and Alibaba are seen sparring with each other, using their fiery attacks against one another. Nearby, Morgiana is seen, throwing punches against the air with rocks tied to her arms, while Alozza is shooting arrows at a target. As for Shahra, the tigress is just snoozing in the shade to keep out of the sun.

After a while, Aladdin and Alibaba stopped sparring.

"Sorry, Aladdin," Alibaba said, "but it looks like your magic doesn't work on the Sword of Amon. Thanks for the flame, though!"

"That's not fair, Alibaba!" Aladdin complained.

"Now boys, you play nice," Alozza told them.

"Pardon me," a familiar voice spoke up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The group turned to see Hakuryuu and Kougyoku, the former bowing before them while the latter just quietly stood by.

"Oh! It's Prince Hakuryuu and that princess!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alozza asked.

"King Sinbad told me to find you all," Hakuryuu answered.

"I'm just his chaperon," Kougyoku added.

"Sinbad?" Alibaba repeated.

"He told you to come to us?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," answered Hakuryuu. "He told me to wait upon and learn from you. I look forward to our time together!"

"Eh?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Learn from us?" Alozza repeated.

"I'm confused," Morgiana said.

"I wonder why?" Aladdin asked.

Hakuryuu stood before the group, thinking back to his conversation with Sinbad, yesterday.

_Flashback; yesterday evening_

"Now I understand the situation between you and the Kou Empire," Sinbad said, having learned of Hakuryuu's intentions.

"Does that mean I have your cooperation in fighting the Kou Empire?" Hakuryuu asked.

"…What if I refuse?" Sinbad asked, taking Hakuryuu by surprise. "It is unwise to reveal such an audacious plot to another nation. If I were to convey this to the emperor, what would become of you?"

"I don't think you will do that," Hakuryuu said, "but of course, I am prepared for it. I am prepared to risk my for your trust, so I've decided to keep nothing hidden!"

"…I see," Sinbad noted, causing Hakuryuu to gasp before smiling.

"Thank you, King Sinbad!" Hakuryuu said.

"However," Sinbad started, taking the Kou Prince by surprise, once again, "you're here to _study_. First, I want you to go out and observe the country."

"What?!" Hakuryuu questioned. "But there isn't time! I need your answer, now!"

Sinbad turned and glared at Hakuryuu, who gasped silently in slight shock.

"If you wish to continue this conversation," Sinbad started, "then you must enlighten yourself more. Observe the world and the people who live in it around you."

Hakuryuu didn't speak, but he nodded his head in understanding.

"Also," Sinbad continued, "I wanted you to meet someone. He would set a good example for you. You both share a connection."

"We do?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Yes," Sinbad nodded. "His name is Alibaba Saluja. He is the Third Prince of Balbadd, which your empire now occupies!"

Hakuryuu in shock upon hearing Alibaba's name and status.

_Flashback end_

'_So this is Alibaba Saluja,'_ Hakuryuu thought, shaking Alibaba's hand.

"Pardon me," Kougyoku spoke up, suddenly. "I know that a lot happened in Balbadd…but don't you think we should give that a rest, now? Why all the dirty looks?"

"Oh, I dunno," Alozza answered, sarcastically. "Maybe because you attacked us outta nowhere?"

"Wait, Alozza," Aladdin said. "I agree with her. I think we should put this all behind us."

"Aladdin?" Morgiana asked, concerned.

"Mother once told me that fighting never really solved anything," Aladdin said, holding his flute as he remembered when Kougyoku attacked Ugo. "Besides, I'm sure Uncle Sinbad would want us to get along!"

"Yes, I concur," Kougyoku agreed, although she was also remembering when Ugo attacked Judar. "Let's just let bygones be bygones!"

As the two went to shake hands…they suddenly started gripping each other's hands very hard. In fact, Kougyoku's thumb nail stabbed into Aladdin's thumb!

"OW!" Aladdin cried. "Y-you're hurting me!"

"You're hurting me, too!" Kougyoku cried.

"It hurts! It hurts! I can't let go!"

"Hey, let go!"

Shahra snickered a bit at the scene unfolding while Alozza went to pry the two away from each other.

"There!" she said. "You're both free!"

"Look at this bruise you left on my hand!" cried Kougyoku as she held her hand.

"Are you sure it's a bruise?" Aladdin asked. "Maybe you just smeared some of your makeup! You wear gobs of it!"

"WHAT?!" Kougyoku questioned. "Why you little brat! I'll strangle you!"

"HOLD IT!" Alozza shouted as she got in between them. "Look, obviously, you two are still upset about what happened in Balbadd, but right now, we're supposed to be trying to get along! Now both of you say sorry and make up!"

"Sorry," Aladdin and Kougyoku said in unison.

"That's better," Alozza said.

"Hehehe…" Alibaba chuckled, sheepishly. "I guess Aladdin still misses Ugo pretty bad." He then turned to look at Hakuryuu. "Sorry, Hakuryuu…he's had a pretty hard time in Balbadd."

"I understand," Hakuryuu said. "As I recall, you had a hard time as well, did you not?"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Lord Alibaba," Hakuryuu said. "I'm sure you weren't very thrilled upon seeing me arrive here. You don't have to bare your heart, but you don't have to hide it, either."

"I-I didn't intend to," Alibaba answered, smiling.

"Don't force yourself," Hakuryuu said. "The Kou Empire has harmed your country, and they have further plans."

Alibaba looked at him in surprise and slight confusion.

"Do you not know who has been sent to Balbadd as Governor of the West?" Hakuryuu asked. "Ren Kouen, the First Prince of the Kou Empire. He's also called the Entei, the 'Flame Emperor'. He is the Kou Empire's strongest general. He posses 3 Djinn Metal Vessels. Only he and King Sinbad possess more than one. He is ambitious and sees Balbadd as a base for western expansion. To him, Balbadd's turmoil was only a stepping stone!"

"…" Alibaba said nothing.

Nearby, Morgiana happened to be eavesdropping from behind a wall.

"During the upheaval," Hakuryuu continued, "you have lost many beloved citizens, relatives, and friends…so I don't care if you've come to hate me and my country!"

A pause…but then Alibaba smiled as the rukh fluttered passed him.

"I don't hate you, Hakuryuu," Alibaba said. "I made a vow that I wouldn't!"

"Eh?!" Hakuryuu questioned as Alibaba put a hand on his shoulder.

"So don't worry about it, okay?" he asked. "You're not my enemy! You didn't do anything to me!"

"Ah…b-but I-" Hakuryuu stammered.

"Let's talk some more, later," Alibaba said. "Maybe not soon, but some other time, yeah?"

"Y…yes," Hakuryuu answered.

"…Alibaba…" Morgiana whispered, worriedly.

She didn't know why…but she felt that maybe Alibaba might be lying to himself. She felt that deep down…he actually hated Hakuryuu, but he just didn't want to show it in front of him.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

Yeah, I know, I'm late with this one. And before anyone asks, _A Little Wolf in Death City_ is still a work in progress, so please have patience.

Up next, Aladdin and Alath run away to go conquer a dungeon, but not if Sinbad's got anything to say about it!

Review, please!


	37. Night 37- Alath's Wish

**Night 37- Alath's Wish**

* * *

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Shahra and Hasha © Me

Alozza and Alath © Darkdarling98

* * *

Another day in the Kingdom of Sindria, founded by the legendary Sinbad of the Seven Seas. The sky was clear, the sun was bright, and the ocean was glistening. At the Northeastern Coast, Alibaba Saluja stands atop a rocky cliff with his shirt off, his chest bare for everyone to see.

He takes a step back, then he makes a dash for the edge, and then leaps, doing a few flips upon his descent before he makes a perfect swan dive into the water. Nearby, Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, Shahra, Morgiana, Alozza, Ren Hakuryuu, Sinbad (who also had his shirt off, showing his muscular figure), and Ja'Far watch and clap their hands as Alibaba surfaces.

"Yeah!" Alibaba cheered as he pumped a fist in the air, laughing.

"That was amazing, Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Alozza added with a grin.

"Most impressive!" Hakuryuu chimed in, clapping his hands.

"Are you this is okay?" Morgiana asked as she looked at Sinbad. "They should be training, shouldn't they?"

"Well, it was Yamraiha and Sharrkan's decision," Sinbad answered. "Both Alibaba and Aladdin have been working really hard, so they figured they both deserved a day off."

"Yeah!" Aladdin agreed. "Don't worry about it, Morg!"

"Aladdin!" Alibaba called. "You give it a try!"

"Okay!" Aladdin answered as he ran to the rocky cliff and began to climb. Shahra couldn't help but watch with worry as her "son" kept climbing.

"Be careful up there, kid!" Alozza warned.

"I know what I'm doing!" Aladdin reassured as he made it to the top. He then dashed toward the edge, just like Alibaba did, before leaping off, tucking his hands under his legs and curling up into a ball. "CANNONBALL~!"

**SPLASH!** The young Magi fell into the water, splashing Alibaba on impact, before he surfaced with a giggle. Alozza couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"Hey, Morgiana!" Alibaba called. "Come on in!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin agreed. "The water's great!"

"No thank you," Morgiana answered with a deadpan tone.

"Don't even think about asking me, you two!" Alozza added, sternly.

"What about you, Hakuryuu-" Alibaba started, only to see that said Kou Prince was gone. "H…Hakuryuu?"

"Where'd he go?" Aladdin asked, looking around.

"BANZAI~!"

**SPLASH!** Hakuryuu suddenly leapt into the water, creating a large splash that soaks Aladdin and Alibaba. The result caused Alozza to laugh so hard, that tears formed in her eyes.

"I guess even a prince can have fun, huh?!" Sinbad asked before he laughed, as well. Hakuryuu soon surfaced, gasping for air before laughing himself. Ja'Far also chuckles as he watches the three enjoying themselves, but as he looked to his left, he saw that Shahra was no longer standing beside him.

"Uh…oh, dear," he muttered before he looked up and saw said tigress, standing upon the cliff's edge, and suddenly, the 2 princes and the young Magi gulp nervously as they floated in the water.

"Oh, this is gonna be _good~!_" Alozza grinned, almost evilly.

"Uh…Shahra?" Aladdin asked. "You think you could come down from there, please?"

As if to answer him, Shahra soon prepared to jump down.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Aladdin, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu cried, waving their hands in protest, but it was too late. The big cat leaps into the water, creating a humungous splash that ends up engulfing the boys, prompting Alozza to fall on the sandy beach, rolling with laughter. Even Sinbad was laughing his head off. Ja'Far and Morgiana seemed to be the only ones with comical looks of horror on their faces.

"Uhhh…they are all right," Ja'Far spoke up. "Aren't they?"

Soon enough, Shahra comes swimming back to the shore with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu clinging to her back, all panting.

"Good…lord…!" Hakuryuu gasped as he dropped to the sand while Alozza laughed even harder, if that were possible.

"Okay…" Aladdin panted as he clung to Shahra's collar. "I think I wanna go back to the palace, now. Besides, I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Alozza agreed, having regained her composure as she stood up.

"Same here," Alibaba added, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Back to the palace, then," Sinbad said. "I'm pretty sure Alath is making lunch by now."

Suddenly, they hear a low grumbling noise before all eyes turn on Ja'Far, who chuckles sheepishly.

"Pardon me," the former assassin said.

Alozza only chuckled at Ja'Far, causing him to blush.

"It's not funny," he said.

"Aw, come on, Ja'Far," Sinbad said as he put a hand on Ja'Far shoulder. "I don't blame you for liking my little sister's cooking, so much!" As if on cue, his own stomach rumbled, causing him to look down at it before chuckling sheepishly himself. "See? I like it, too."

"Is it really that good?" Alozza asked.

"You bet," Sinbad answered. "One bite, you're hooked."

"What are we waiting for then?" Alozza asked. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered. "Food, here we come!"

Sinbad chuckled as they all headed back to the palace.

XXX

Later, in the palace kitchen, Alath is seen placing food on various plates, like fish, meatballs, salads, and other dishes. That's when Sinbad and Ja'Far entered.

"Hello, Alath," Ja'Far said. "I believe lunch is well under way."

"Ah, Sinbad, Ja'Far!" Alath exclaimed as she went over and gave them each a quick hug. "Yes, everything's almost ready. I just need to finish placing the food on the plates."

"Good," Sinbad said, glancing at one of the dishes and reaching over to sneak a quick bite. "Maybe I'll just have a quick sample-"

**SMACK!** His hand is quickly slapped away by Alath, who gives him a stern glare.

"We've gone over this a million times, Sinbad!" she scolded. "No sneaking bites before the meal is served!"

"Oh, why not?" Sinbad asked. "Ja'Far's doing it, too!"

Ja'Far gasped, hiding his hands in his sleeves while giving a shocked look.

"I did nothing of the sort!" he rebuked…a meatball falls onto the floor from his sleeve, causing him to grin nervously. Alath glares at the two of them while gritting her teeth, a dark aura surrounding her.

"You two…" she hissed, causing the two to get comically frightened looks on their faces as they scramble to get out of the kitchen as Alath snaps at them. "GET OUT AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY COMING BACK IN!"

"YES, MA'AM!" Sinbad cried.

Alath snorts in irritation before she went back to putting food on the plates.

XXX

Later on, everyone sits in the dining hall, waiting for lunch to be served. Aladdin's stomach growls, impatiently, causing him to as he covers his abdominal area with his arms.

"Shh~!" he shushed. "Quiet down."

"Man, what's taking so long?" Alibaba asked. "I'm starving!"

"Me, too," Hakuryuu added.

"Hey, where's Kougyoku and her little lackey?" Alozza asked. "Kaka something-or-other."

"You mean Ka Koubun," Hakuryuu corrected.

"Oh, Kougyoku is going to be eating in her room," Sinbad answered. "She insisted upon it."

"If you say so," Alozza said.

Soon enough, Alath comes out as servants quickly come and place the plates on the table.

"Lunch is served!" she exclaimed.

"About time," Sharrkan smirked.

"Yay! Food's here!" cheered Pisti.

"Wipe that drool off your face," Alibaba said, glancing at Aladdin. "You're in a palace."

"Sorry," Aladdin apologized, wiping off the saliva from his lips.

Alath only chuckled.

"Sorry I took so long," she said. "I had to be extra cautious due to _certain someones_." She sent a quick glare at Sinbad and Ja'Far, who both look away, whistling sheepishly.

"Can we eat now?" Aladdin asked, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving~!"

"Of course!" Alath nodded with a smile. "Go ahead!"

On that, everyone started digging in. Aladdin took one bite of his food and gasped.

"Well…?" Ja'Far asked.

A pause…but then, the young Magi started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Mmm~!" he hummed. "Sooooooo tasty!"

"It's official," Sinbad grinned. "He loves it."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Alath said, blushing slightly and giggling.

Soon, everyone began to eat.

"Spectacular!" Hakuryuu exclaimed. "I've never tasted something so delicious!"

"Exceptional, as always, Miss Alath," Drakon added.

"Yeah, A-1 in my book!" Sharrkan piped up. "Better than that lunch that Yam made me a few days back."

Suddenly, the Heliohaptian swordsman gets splashed with some wine. Angrily, he glares at Yamraiha, who smirks as she nonchalantly takes a bite out of her shrimp pasta. Alibaba quietly snickers at his mentor before he continues his meal.

"Now, now, you two," Alath teased. "No lovers quarrel at the dining table, please."

Everyone else soon snickers quietly while Yamraiha and Sharrkan blushed. While everyone is distracted, Aladdin sneaks a piece of fish under the table.

"Psst…Shahra…!"

Peeking her head out from under the table cloth, Shahra eats the fish out of Aladdin's hand, prompting the young Magi to pet her on the head. Of course, Alozza is the only who seems to notice, but she didn't speak up about it as she drinks her wine.

"What are you doing?" asked Spartos.

"Nothing," Aladdin answered quickly as he pulls his hand back and smiles sheepishly.

Alozza could only chuckle quietly.

"By the way, Alath," Sinbad started, "there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?" Alath asked.

"What's this I'm hearing about you trying to go off on your own to enter a dungeon?" Sinbad asked.

All of a sudden, Ja'Far spits out his wine, right into Sharrkan's face.

"…Really?" the swordsman asked in an annoyed tone as wine dripped off his face and hair.

"…Where did you hear that form?" Alath asked.

"Pardon me, please," Ja'Far said as he stood up and prepared to walk out.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Alath asked.

"Restroom…" Ja'Far answered, but before he can get very far, Alath gets up and stands in front of him.

"You are staying," she hissed, "so sit back down."

Ja'Far swallowed nervously before he walks back to the table, and Hakuryuu gulped nervously as well.

"Suddenly, I'm having a very bad feeling," he murmured.

"Same here," Morgiana added.

"Don't get mad at Ja'Far, Alath," Sinbad told his sister. "He was only doing his job."

"And what was that?" Alath asked, angrily. "Knowing my every move?! I thought you stopped having him do that a few years ago!"

"I only asked him to do it because we both agreed it was for your best interest," Sinbad rebuked.

"Um, Sin?" Ja'Far interjected. "Could you not drag me into this? Please?"

Everyone just quietly glances at each other nervously before Aladdin speaks up.

"Well, I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed. "Thanks for the food! See ya at dinner!"

"Y-yes, it was quite delicious!" Drakon added, but as everyone is about to leave in a hurry, they see that familiar dark aura around Alath as she glares at them with glowing red eyes.

"Sit back down," she hissed. "NOW."

Soon, everyone sits back down at the table, sweating bullets. Alibaba opens his mouth to speak, but then chooses not to say anything for fear of getting snapped at while Hakuryuu nervously sips his wine. Masrur, meanwhile, is gnawing on a fish bone as he occasionally glances back and forth between his meal and Alath.

"Alath, what part of 'no dungeon' are you not getting?" Sinbad asked.

"The 'no dungeon' part!" Alath answered. "I don't get it! Why can't I go conquer a dungeon?! When you were 14, you conquered one! Hell, you conquered six more after that! Why can't I do the same?!"

"It's different!" Sinbad argued. "You're not me!"

"Oh, here we go," Ja'Far mumbled, dreadfully.

"Quick," Alibaba whispers. "While she's not looking, let's go."

"Right," Hakuryuu agreed as everyone prepared to sneak away, once more, only for Alath to quickly glare at them again.

"Any of you even move an _inch_," she started, "I will personally tie you up with the strongest material in existence and throw you into the ocean!"

On that threat, everyone sat back down again.

"I want my Mother…!" Aladdin squeaked, prompting Alozza to reach over and pull the young Magi to her, petting his hair.

"There, there," she soothed.

"The reason why you can't go to a dungeon is because I said so!" Sinbad shouted. "Why can't you ever listen to me, for once in your life?!"

"I'm not a child!" Alath barked. "I'm a grown woman, and therefore, I have the authority to make my own decisions!"

"But I'm the older brother!" Sinbad retorted. "I know what's best for you!"

"Oh, boy, here it comes," Hinahoho muttered.

Alath growls as she grits her teeth and glares at Sinbad, furious tears forming in her eyes.

"You disappeared to sail the seas when I was a child and didn't come back!" she shouted. "How can you know what's best for me when you weren't even there to watch me as I grew up?!"

With that, she angrily turns around and runs out of the dining room, heading towards her bedroom. Sinbad stands there, sighing as he scratches the back of his head.

"Great," he said. "Now I'm the bad guy…again."

"Umm…Uncle Sinbad?" Aladdin asked.

"Huh?" Sinbad muttered as he glanced at the young Magi.

"Can we be excused, now?" Aladdin asked.

Sinbad can only sigh and say, "Yeah, you're free to go."

On that, everybody scattered, taking their plates of food with them. Just because they were scared didn't mean they shouldn't Alath's good cooking go to waste. The only one who stays is Ja'Far.

"…I just can't do anything right, can I, Ja'Far?" Sinbad asked the former assassin.

"She just needs time to understand, Sin," Ja'Far reassured. "Believe me, she'll come around."

"You always know what to say, huh?" Sinbad smiled.

"Well, you're not just my king," Ja'Far said. "You're my best friend…even if you do drive me crazy."

Sinbad just laughs…but then he sighs, once more, suddenly feeling a sense of guilt in his chest.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Alath's room…the woman herself is sobbing quietly into her pillow, lying on her bed and gripping her sheets tightly in her hands.

"That moron…!" she said, her voice muffled. "He doesn't get it, not one bit…!"

Just then, the door opens and Aladdin enters.

"Oops!" he cried. "S-sorry! I thought this was my room!"

Alath quickly sits up and wipes her tears away, keeping her back turned to Aladdin.

"I-it's alright," she whispered. However, the young Magi can see her through her lie and, in concern, climbs up onto the bed with her.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked. "What's the matter?"

A pause…but then Alath sighs.

"It's just…Sinbad doesn't get why I want to conquer a dungeon so much," she said. "He doesn't have a single clue."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head in perplexity.

"The reason why I want to conquer a dungeon," Alath began, "is because I want to be able to fight alongside Sinbad and everyone else. He's been protecting me all this time, but what he doesn't get is…I'm tired of being protected and not being able to repay him for it. I want to protect him too, because the thought of losing him is…just too much!" As she spoke, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm scared that one day, he'll go into battle and never come back…" she whispered. "I don't want to lose him! He's all I have left!"

"I see…" Aladdin muttered.

"It's so hard to just keep waiting for him and the others to come back!" she cried as she lied back down and shoved her face into the pillow, her shoulders shaking.

A pause…but then Aladdin gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Alath?" he asked.

"…What?" Alath asked, her voice muffled.

"Where is this dungeon you're looking for?" Aladdin asked.

"…It's north of Sindria," Alath replied, looking up from her pillow. "It's the 26th Dungeon: Hasha."

"Great!" Aladdin chirped. "Let's go!"

"What?!" Alath questioned in surprise.

"Let's go to this dungeon!" Aladdin answered. "We'll conquer it together!"

"But…Sinbad will definitely find out and drag us back!" Alath argued.

"Don't worry!" the young Magi assured. "I have an idea!"

Alath stared at Aladdin for a moment, unsure, but then nods slowly as she says, "Alright."

"Great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "So you know how Uncle Sinbad likes wine, right?"

"Of course I do," Alath spoke, rolling her eyes as she remembered her brother's alcoholic nature. "He's practically married to it."

"Which is exactly what we're hoping for!" Aladdin said.

"…I think I'm getting the idea," Alath started, a bit confused, "but can you still tell me just in case I've got it wrong?"

"We'll get him so drunk, he won't notice a thing!" the blue-haired 11-year-old said. "All we have to do is entice him a little!"

"…I think he'd get suspicious if I did it," Alath said.

"Don't worry!" Aladdin reassured. "I thought of that already!"

Alath only blinked at him in confusion.

XXX

Later on, Alozza is back in the dining hall, sitting at the table and drinking a cup of wine, when Sinbad approaches her.

"Hey," he said, holding up a bottle of liquor.

"Hey," Alozza greeted back.

"So," Sinbad started, "are you ready to do this or what?"

Alozza grinned and said, "You better be prepared to lose, Your Majesty~!"

Sinbad grinned back before he opened the bottle and pours its contents into two cups. Nearby, Aladdin happened to be watching from behind a potted plant.

'_Perfect!'_ the young Magi thought. _'This is what I've been waiting for!'_

_Flashback_

Alozza is sitting in the garden, minding her own business, when Aladdin approached her.

"Hi, Alozza!" he greeted her.

"Hey, Aladdin," Alozza greeted back. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Aladdin replied, "except Uncle Sinbad said you couldn't beat him in a drinking contest."

Alozza's eyes widened before she crossed her arms and sneered.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered, "and he told me to tell you that if you wanna prove him wrong, meet him in the dining hall and he'll bring the wine."

Alozza smirked before she got up and walked off, heading into the palace.

"He better get ready for this," she said.

As she walked away, she didn't notice that Aladdin was giggling behind her before he ran off.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sinbad is sitting in his study, sighing in boredom as he wrote down on some paperwork with a quill when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, and soon, Aladdin entered.

"Hi, Uncle Sinbad," the boy greeted.

"Oh, hello, Aladdin," Sinbad greeted back. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Aladdin answered. "Oh! Except that Alozza said that you couldn't beat her in a drinking contest."

"…I beg your pardon?" Sinbad asked.

"Yeah, she said she could drink circles around…or something like that," Aladdin said. "I don't really remember all the details, but she said for you to meet her in the dining hall. Oh! And bring a bottle of wine, too."

"I think I will," Sinbad as he reached under his desk (the last place he'd think that Ja'Far would look for any alcohol) and pulled out a bottle of his finest liquor before he marched out.

_Flashback end_

Aladdin giggled at his cleverness before he heads back to Alath's room, where the woman herself is waiting for his confirmation of his plan being a success. He soon entered the room with a broad smile.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

Alath, who has changed into a different outfit and a cloak draped around her shoulders, looks at Aladdin and smiles.

"That's good to hear," she said.

"I got supplies!" Aladdin declared, holding up his satchel. "Let's go!"

"Right," Alath nodded, "but first…"

She goes over to her closet and rummages through it for a moment, before pulling out a sheathed sword. It had a blue sheath and a navy blue handle, and the hand guard had the appearance of two wings, and at the base of a hilt is a red ruby.

"This is something I've been saving for this day," Alath said.

"Cool!" Aladdin piped up. "That'll be your Djinn Metal Vessel once we conquer the dungeon!" He then goes over to open a window, and then takes of his turban, lying it flat on the floor.

"Get on, Miss Alath!" he gestured. "This is our ticket out of here!"

Alath nodded before she gets on the turban, sitting on her knees next to the young Magi.

"Fly, Magic Turban!" Aladdin ordered, and soon, the cloth starts to float up above the floor before flying out the window. "Next stop, Dungeon No. 26!"

Alath smiles while gripping her sword.

"I can't fly my Magic Turban forever," Aladdin started, "so we'll have to go and take a ship north!"

"That's fine, as long as we get there!" Alath said.

'_Just you wait, Sinbad,'_ she thought. _'I'm gonna conquer a dungeon…and I'll make you proud! You won't have to worry about protecting me ever again…because next time, I'll be fighting alongside you, Ja'Far, and everyone else! Just wait and see!'_

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

AT FREAKING LAST!

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. First off, my computer kept blue-screening on me, so I had to constantly recover this. Second, a lot of crazy real life stuff has happened, but everything's fine now.

Anyway, review, and no flames or hate please!


End file.
